Orgueil & Préjugés : Mr & Mrs Darcy
by angelique444
Summary: Suite d'O&P après leur mariage. Rires, larmes, joies et peines, bébés, voyages, bals...vous retrouverez Mr & Mrs Darcy dans leur vie de couple!
1. Préface

_Bonjour à tous les lecteurs (surtout lectrices, je crois bien!),_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que c'est ma première fic sur Orgueil et Préjugés. Je suis une fan de Jane Austen et O&P est son œuvre que je préfère __ Je tiens à préciser que même si j'ai lu le livre et vu différentes adaptations cinématographiques, j'ai décidé de baser cette histoire sur la mini-série de la BBC de 1995 avec Colin Firth jouant Darcy et Jennifer Elhe jouant Lizzy. Ceci étant dit, je déclare aussi que les personnages et tout le tralala ne m'appartiennent pas, que je ne fais que les utiliser comme cobayes dans cette histoire :P Ça commence directement là où le film se termine, soit dans la calèche alors qu'ils viennent tout juste de se marier._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture! _

**Orgueil et Préjugés : Mr. & Mrs Darcy.**

_**Préface**_

Quel sourire!

Jamais Lizzy ne l'avait vu sourire ainsi. Le Darcy qu'elle avait rencontré chez Lucas n'avait pas une seule fois montré les dents blanches et droites qui maintenant lui offrait ce spectacle rarissime. Un petit soubresaut du coin des lèvres était la seule chose dont elle avait eu l'honneur d'être témoin à plusieurs occasions lors de sa visite à Pemberley l'été précédent. Il avait été si courtois à ce moment, si attentif. Et la manière dont il l'avait regardé alors qu'elle interprétait une pièce au pianoforte! Il lui était impossible d'oublier la lueur qui s'était reflété dans ses yeux, l'amour et l'affection qu'elle avait pu lire dans ses prunelles…

Oh, Pemberley! Lorsque son regard avait contemplé la propriété pour la première fois, Lizzy en était immédiatement tombé amoureuse. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Qui n'apprécierait pas les kilomètres de jardins, bois et sentiers fleuris, les fontaines, étangs et sculptures? Et quelle avait été sa surprise de le voir apparaître devant elle à ce moment, détrempé, sa chemise blanche ruisselante d'eau! Miss Bingley aurait été choqué d'une telle apparition. _Quel outrage_, aurait-elle dit, _de se promener aux yeux de tous ainsi accoutré!_ N'avait-elle pas émit de semblables commentaires lors du séjour d'Élizabeth à Netherfields alors que sa sœur Jane était souffrante? La demeure de ses voisins était certes des plus luxueuses, mais cela n'empêchait pas les murs d'être minces. Peu lui importait de toute façon. Ce n'était certainement pas Caroline Bingley qui avait remonté l'allée au bras de Fitzwilliam Darcy pour l'épouser en bonne et due forme.

Étrange comme le destin joue parfois des tours; qui aurait cru qu'elle, Elizabeth Bennet, se retrouverait assisse à côté du plus bel homme d'Angleterre, et certainement l'un des plus fortunés, un anneau d'or à l'annulaire gauche la liant à celui qu'elle avait juré détester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie? Qui aurait cru que ce sentiment niché en son sein se serait transformé de haine en amour? Certainement pas elle!

La jeune femme avait mal aux joues tant elle souriait. Elle joignait son bonheur à celui de son époux alors que tous les acclamait, Jane, Charles Bingley, Darcy et elle, les carrosses empruntant la longue route qui les séparait de leurs demeures respectives. Le cortège nuptial se dispersa bientôt et un dernier signe de la main scella son départ de Longbourn. Lizzy était impatiente de découvrir Pemberley à nouveau et, surtout, de retrouver Georgiana. Elle se sentait comblée d'hériter d'une si adorable belle-sœur alors que Jane aurait à se contenter de Mrs Hurst et de Miss Bingley. Elle savait qu'il lui était parfaitement inutile de s'inquiéter pour sa très chère soeur; son tempérament calme et affectueux lui donnait l'avantage de ne voir que du bien chez tous les gens qu'elle rencontrait. Son bonheur resterait intact, peu importe la compagnie qui lui servirait famille.

-'Vous semblez songeuse. Regrettez-vous déjà votre état matrimoniale?'

La voix grave et sérieuse de son mari la fit sourire. Même lorsqu'il tentait de plaisanter, son ton était beaucoup trop neutre, comme si ce qu'il disait relevait d'un important discours politique plutôt que d'une plaisanterie.

-'Et vous?' répondit-elle avec un brin de malice.

-'Ma raison dirait que d'épouser la Bennet la plus vive d'esprit n'est pas la décision la plus sage que j'aie prise jusqu'à ce jour.' Convint-il après un moment, prenant sa main dans la sienne. 'Mais mon cœur me répète à chaque seconde que je n'aurais jamais pu faire de meilleur choix.'

Lizzy eut un petit rire. 'J'ose espérer que votre cœur trônera sur votre raison. Il serait dommage de déclarer notre mariage irraisonnable dès le premier jour.'

-'Nous n'apprécions pas toujours ce qui est le plus sain pour nous. Cependant, lorsque deux tempéraments se rejoignent dans une latitude où l'évolution mentale est stimulée, le cœur se conjugue avec la raison et forme un parfait équilibre. Je me considère fortuné d'avoir trouvé une femme dont l'intelligence égale la mienne et ce même si je pressens un lot de mésententes entre nos caractères déterminés.'

Lizzy ressentit de la fierté en observant son mari. Darcy avait toujours cette manière sincère de s'exprimer qui lui plaisait. Elle savait que ce genre de caractère s'affiliait au sien parfaitement; elle n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement et elle ne s'attendait à rien de moins de la part de son époux.

-'Longbourn ne vous manquera pas trop, j'espère?' dit-il après un moment, concerné par le silence de sa femme. Le paysage n'était que campagne enneigé à présent et Élizabeth l'observait avec une certaine nostalgie.

-'Hertfordshire me manquera assurément.' Avoua-t-elle dans un soupir. 'J'ai passé mes vingt et une première année en ces lieux. Cependant, je n'ai aucun regret à laisser tout ceci derrière moi. Ma vie a emprunté un nouveau tournant et je suis convaincu du bonheur que sera d'être la maîtresse de Pemberley.'

Darcy sembla rassuré par ces paroles. 'J'en suis comblé. Je n'aurais supporté l'idée de vous voir malheureuse dans votre nouvelle demeure.'

-'Malheureuse?' répondit la brunette avec un petit rire. 'Qui serait malheureux dans un tel endroit? Soyez assuré, Mr Darcy, que je serai parfaitement heureuse à vos côtés et ce, peu importe l'endroit où vous souhaiterez loger.'

Son époux fronça les sourcils et Élizabeth se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire de déplaisant. 'Quelque chose vous tracasse?'

-'Peut-être cela vous semblera inhabituel,' commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. 'Mais je trouve étrange pour un homme et sa femme de s'interpeller d'une manière si…impersonnelle. En privé, du moins.'

Lizzy se mordit doucement la lèvre, songeuse. Ses parents s'étaient toujours adressé formellement l'un à l'autre. D'un autre côté, Mr et Mrs Bennet n'étaient certainement pas un modèle d'amour mutuel. Un couple si mal assorti ne pourrait se vanter de posséder plus qu'un attachement respectueux et platonique.

-'Me permettez-vous de vous appeler Lizzy?'

Son prénom sonnait si bien de sa bouche! Le cœur d'Élizabeth s'emballa aussitôt et un sourire timide se peignit sur son visage.

-'De tout mon cœur, je vous le permet…William.'

Elle se l'était répété des millions de fois dans sa tête et même à voix haute, le soir dans son lit. Les deux mois de fiançailles lui avait paru si longs! Comme si la journée de leur mariage n'allait jamais venir. Les préparatifs l'avait tenu occupée, mais Darcy n'avait pas quitté ses pensées depuis le jour où il lui avait demandé sa main –pour la deuxième fois. Quarante-huit jours d'attente pendant lesquels son fiancé s'était présenté presque chaque après-midi afin de passer du temps avec elle. Il l'avait couvert de petites attentions et de présents aussi; sucreries, fleurs, rubans, coiffes, dentelles, bracelets et pendentifs, une petite boîte à musique, une paire de gants doublés d'hermine. Sans parler du peigne en ivoire; les détails sur l'objet étaient si fins et délicats que Lizzy n'avait pas encore osé l'utiliser de peur de l'abîmer.

Darcy répondit par un de ces sourires qu'elle adorait et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-'Lizzy...' Murmura-t-il sous son souffle. 'Ma bien aimée, ma charmante Élizabeth…'

La familiarité la fit glousser. Elle sentait la complicité s'agrandir entre eux et c'était un sentiment des plus rassurants. Elle ne redoutait pas son installation à Pemberley, mais une petite partie d'elle-même était effrayée d'avoir à prendre sa place parmi tant d'étrangers.

-'Oh, Will, vous me faites rougir.'

Sa main se referma sur sa joue et ses doigts étaient agréablement chauds contre sa peau froide.

-'Bien. Cela vous réchauffera un peu.' Dit Darcy en la pressant contre lui. 'Quelle idée d'utiliser un coche ouvert en plein hiver. Heureusement, nous atteindrons Meryton dans quelques minutes. Nous le changerons aussitôt arrivé.'

Lizzy ne s'en plaignit pas. L'air était très frais et la journée de son mariage n'était certainement pas la meilleure pour attraper une fièvre. Lorsqu'ils furent en vue du village, ils reprirent une certaine distance à contrecœur. La démonstration d'affection en public était réprimandée et Lizzy ne voulait surtout pas ajouter aux rumeurs un nouveau commérage. Ils descendirent donc devant l'auberge Le Lion et s'installèrent pendant que l'on changeait l'attelage. Lorsque les briques furent chauffées et que le couple se fut installé dans le carrosse, Darcy ayant insisté pour qu'Élizabeth se couvre d'une grande couverture d'alpaga, les chevaux se mirent en route et bientôt la campagne anglaise fut encore une fois le seul paysage à regarder.

-'Êtes-vous confortablement installé, Lizzy?' S'enquerra Darcy après un moment. 'Avez-vous froid?'

La jeune femme secoua la tête. 'Non, je n'ai pas froid, merci. Cependant, je pourrais avoir plus chaud.'

S'il ne sembla pas comprendre son allusion au début, il éclata de rire en la voyant soulever la couverture pour qu'ils puissent la partager.

-'Voilà qui est mieux.' Murmura-t-elle en se blotissant contre son épaule. Déjà, le cahotement du carrosse lui donnait sommeil. Elle bailla à plusieurs reprises, essayant tant bien que mal de rester éveillée, mais l'insistance constante de Darcy pour qu'elle se repose eut raison d'elle. Les dernières nuits avaient été très courtes et il lui semblait qu'elle avait des heures et des heures de sommeil à rattraper.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la nuit était tombée et la coche s'était arrêtée devant une auberge luxueuse. Darcy avait réservé deux chambres et même s'ils avaient déjà discuté et décidé que leur nuit de noce se passerait à Pemberley, Elizabeth ne regrettait pas de passer les deux prochaines nuits toute seule. Elle était si épuisée qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas rempli son devoir conjugal comme il se devait. À cette pensée, une légère panique s'empara d'elle. Sa mère s'était chargée de leur faire un discours, à Jane et à elle, sur comment une femme devait remplir son devoir conjugal. Si son intention avait été d'être rassurante, Lizzy doutait fort que ses explications aient été d'un grand secours. Mrs Bennet avait décrit la chose comme étant un mal nécessaire et que même si peu agréable, elle était très endurable. Elle avait insisté pendant une demi-heure sur l'hygiène corporelle irréprochable, puis sur l'importance d'être disponible et ouverte, pour finalement énoncer un refus lors de leur indisposition mensuelle. Elle s'était ensuite attardée sur le physique masculin, mais avait heureusement était très brève sur le sujet. Elizabeth avait écouté Mrs Bennet, les joues en feu. Ç'avait été la matinée la plus pénible de sa vie.

Lizzy n'avait point osé en reparler avec Jane par la suite. Sa sœur était restée muette alors qu'elle enfilait sa robe et revêtait sa coiffe de dentelle blanche, mais la pâleur de son visage dénonçait un certain malaise. Elizabeth avait délibérément évité son regard de peur que ses yeux la trahissent et ne révèle à quel point elle pouvait être troublée. Était-ce vraiment ainsi? N'était-ce qu'un vague moment désagréable pour deux partenaires afin d'assurer leur descendance? Ne s'y trouvait-il pas une communion, un partage privilégié? Et comment devait-elle agir? Devait-elle parler? Se taire? Garderait-elle sa robe de nuit? Et si Darcy n'était pas satisfait?

Lizzy se massa les tempes, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer ses pensées effrénées. Elle ne l'aimait pas se l'avouer, mais elle était très nerveuse. Elle n'avait jamais été nue devant un homme et la seule idée d'avoir à enlever ses vêtements faisait battre douloureusement son cœur. Elle était certainement heureuse de la tournure des choses; ils n'atteindraient pas Pemberley avant le surlendemain, ce qui lui laissait entièrement le temps d'essayer de se raisonner.

Lorsque Pemberley se dessina devant eux, Lizzy observa la grande propriété avec intérêt, réalisant difficilement qu'elle en était maintenant maîtresse. Tout était plus beau encore que dans ses souvenirs; l'allée lui semblait plus large, les statues plus imposantes. L'escalier menant à la terrasse de l'entrée principale était double et non pas simple. La fontaine à droite plus haute, l'étang à gauche plus grand. Tout était d'une apparence si noble, si sobrement élégante!

-'Déçue?' la taquina-t-il en la voyant le nez pressé contre la vitre du carrosse.

Lizzy s'étouffa sur ses mots, incapable de formuler sa pensée.

-'Vous aurez tout votre temps pour visiter comme bon vous semblera.' Lui dit-il en la ramenant auprès de lui. 'Nous resterons jusqu'en janvier, puis nous partirons à Londres pour la saison.'

-'Si tôt?'

-'Je le crains fort.'

-'Et notre voyage de noce? Vous m'aviez promis une surprise, William, dois-je comprendre que vous revenez sur votre décision?' le réprimenda-t-elle d'un air amusé. 'S'il en est ainsi, je serai fortement désappointée. Vous savez combien j'apprécie les voyages.'

Darcy tapota doucement l'envers de sa main. 'Soyez patiente, ma chère Lizzy. Je vous ai promis une surprise et vous l'aurez. Je n'ai qu'une seule parole.'

Les grilles de fer forgé s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer la coche. La façade principale s'éleva alors devant eux dans toute sa splendeur. Elizabeth retint son souffle, subjuguée.

Darcy se pencha lentement vers elle, serrant sa main un peu plus fort dans la sienne.

-'Bienvenue à Pemberley, Mrs Darcy.'

(-*-)

**Bon, avant de me faire lancer des tomates, j'aimerais préciser que je ne suis pas habitué à faire de longues phrases mélodramatiques à la Jane Austen. Surtout, j'ai lu le roman en anglais et disons que j'ai aucune idée du style que ça donnait en français. J'ai vu les films en anglais aussi, alors ça m'aide pas lol **

**Comme ce chapitre est un chapitre d'essai, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous aimez et ce que vous trouvez moins intéressant. On accuse souvent mes histoires d'être d'un style très descriptif alors si vous voulez plus de dialogue, je m'adapterai. Aussi, que pensez-vous des caractères de Lizzy et Darcy? Assez fidèle? **

**La suite sera plus intéressante à lire, ne vous inquiétez pas! C'était un chapitre pour mettre en contexte surtout. Dernière chose, j'aimerais savoir ce que VOUS aimeriez qu'il se passe dans l'histoire. Si ça vous dit, je pourrais faire une espèce d'histoire interactive où vous décidez en quelque sorte de ce qui va se passer : ) Qu'en pensez-vous? Ça vous intéresse? Envoyez moi vos idées par message ou reviews et laisser un commentaire pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce préface, ça me fait toujours super plaisir d'en recevoir ! (qui n'aime pas ça hein?) Et comme le dit si bien l'expression : l'écrivain qui a beaucoup de reviews écrit des chapitres beaucoup plus vite (ok, ok, c'est pas une VRAIE expression…mais ça devrait!)**

**P.s. J'écris Darcy au lieu de Mr Darcy car du plus loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours appelé Darcy tout simplement. J'aime avoir une approche un peu plus intime des personnages, donc, j'essaie de mettre le moins possible de Mrs et Mr, tout en conservant la politesse et l'étiquette d'antan. Peut-être que les couples se nommaient par leur nom de famille à l'époque, mais je n'arrive pas à l'appliquer à Lizzy et Darcy, car je considère que la complicité qu'ils partagent va au-delà des conventions. J'ai tout de même laissé le vouvoiement car c'est plus fidèle et ils s'exprimeront plus formellement en public, mais en privé, ils utilisent leur p'tit nom ;) **

**P.s.2. S'il y a des fautes, j'en suis désolée, je n'ai pas trouvé quelqu'un pour corriger mon texte. À force d'avoir le nez plongé dedans, je n'arrive pas toujours à les voir!**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Nuit de Noce

_Bonjour à tous! Désolée du délai, j'ai été pas mal occupée avec les études…Mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre que, j'espère, vous apprécierez autant que le premier! Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire un review, c'est très encourageant : ) Sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre 2 ! Oh, peut-être un léger avertissement. C'est une nuit de noce alors…scène un peu plus intime, mais vraiment rien de déplacée ;)_

_(-*-)_

**Chapitre 2**  
_Nuit de Noce_

C'est le cœur battant qu'Elizabeth prit appui sur la main de son mari afin de démonter de la calèche. Une ligne bien droite de servants s'était formée près de la porte principale et si leur posture impeccable démontrait la noblesse de la maison pour laquelle ils travaillaient, leurs regards trahissaient la curiosité de voir enfin débarquer la nouvelle maîtresse de Pemberley. Lizzy avala discrètement sa salive, forçant un sourire à s'étendre sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle avançait élégamment au bras de son mari. Elle ne fit pas transparaître l'anxiété qu'elle ressentait alors que ses pieds foulaient les premières marches de l'escalier, se concentrant seulement à garder sa composition. Darcy gardait sa main fermement dans la sienne, légèrement surélevée, en la menant vers l'intérieur de la maison où encore plus de gens s'alignaient. Bien que chacun des domestiques courbaient la tête à leur passage en signe de respect, Elizabeth sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle essaya de se rappeler sa dernière visite; l'atmosphère avait-elle était aussi froide? Les yeux qu'elle croisait n'avaient rien de chaleureux ni d'accueillant. Elle releva un peu plus la tête, décidée à ne pas laisser ses nerfs avaient raison de son sang-froid.

Le silence la rendait mal à l'aise. Dans ses souvenirs, l'image de la propriété relevait presque du conte de fée. Peut-être avait-elle été naïve de croire qu'elle n'aurait qu'à franchir le seuil de la demeure pour que tout le monde l'accepte… Elle était une totale inconnue, après tout, et qui plus est issue d'une famille bien inférieure à celle de son époux. Elle s'était attendue à ce que les commérages aillent bon train à Hertfordshire, mais ici, à Pemberley? Elizabeth souhaitait ardemment que ses impressions s'avèrent fausses.

-'Voici votre nouvelle maîtresse, Mrs Darcy.' La voix de son mari était forte et autoritaire. Loin de celle qu'elle avait eu la chance d'entendre lors de leur voyage jusqu'à Pemberley. Il avait revêtit le masque de noble qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement et elle se retint de justesse de le taquiner sur ce sujet, envieuse de retrouver ce beau sourire qui lui allait si bien.

Darcy la conduisit ensuite vers Mrs Reynolds, qui la salua avec un petit sourire et une gracieuse révérence. La vieille intendante avait l'air impeccable dans sa simple robe brune à col de dentelle blanche, sa coiffe d'intérieur et sa ceinture de corde torsadée à laquelle pendait un trousseau de clés. Une petite lueur d'espoir s'immisça dans le cœur de la jeune mariée en voyant que l'attitude de Mrs Reynolds était la même que dans son souvenir.

-'Bonsoir, Madame. Votre voyage s'est bien déroulé, je l'espère?'

-'Très bien, merci.' Répondit chaleureusement Elizabeth en inclinant légèrement la tête. 'J'étais impatiente de revoir ce paradis qu'est Pemberley.'

Un léger toussotement derrière elle lui fit perdre quelque peu son sourire, ayant cru entendre derrière la toux un mot qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas apprécié. Darcy ne semblait pas avoir entendu, son attention ailleurs. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, son visage s'illumina. Une figure gracieuse descendait lentement les escaliers, la longue robe bleu pâle trainant derrière la nouvelle belle-sœur d'Elizabeth.

-'Georgiana!' s'exclama Darcy en lui proposant sa main afin de la conduire vers la nouvelle maîtresse de la maison.

La jeune fille fit une révérence à laquelle Lizzy répondit avec plaisir. 'Ma très chère belle-soeur.' Lui dit-elle en lui prenant les deux mains. 'Je suis si contente de vous revoir, il y a trop longtemps depuis notre dernière rencontre!'

-'Trop longtemps, en effet! La maison aura enfin un peu de vie et je ne m'en plaindrai pas. J'espère que vous nous gratifierez d'un peu de musique dans la soirée, Lizzy, il y a un long moment que mes oreilles se languissent d'entendre autre chose que mes pauvres essais aux nouvelles partitions que j'ai reçu en cadeau de mon frère.'

-'Vous êtes trop sévère envers vous-même, comme d'habitude.' La gronda-t-elle doucement. 'Je serai heureuse de vous égayer avec quelques morceaux, si cela peut vous plaire. Je ne peux imaginer refuser à une si sincère demande.'

Un valet apparut par une porte sur la droite, annonçant que le dîner était servi. Darcy ordonna que l'on décharge les bagages de la calèche et laissa aux soins de Mrs Reynolds la charge de préparer la chambre d'Elizabeth. Les deux femmes passèrent le bras sous ceux de Darcy et passèrent à la salle à manger. La table, décorée d'une nappe d'un rouge sombre brodé d'or, de chandeliers assortis et de fleurs fraîchement cueillies, contenait déjà une série de plats à couvert en porcelaine de Chine. Lizzy, peu habituée à voir une si grande table pour un si petit cortège, fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un valet tira la chaise située à l'opposé de celle de son mari. Georgiana, qui avait pris place au centre, haussa les sourcils. 'Quelque chose ne va pas, Lizzy?'

-'Ne pourrais-je pas dîner près de vous, Mr Darcy?' Après ces deux jours à l'appeler William, il lui semblait étrange maintenant de s'adresser à lui en terme si formel. Son mari fut surpris de la question et fit taire les chuchotements des serveurs présents d'un seul regard.

-'Votre siège ne vous convient pas?' demanda-t-il poliment et Lizzy sentit ses joues s'enflammer à cette réponse. Son refus d'accéder à ce rapprochement la frappa comme une claque au visage.

-'Point du tout, Mr Darcy.' Répondit-elle un peu froidement, prenant place avec dignité. 'Je n'ai seulement pas l'habitude de prendre mon repas en discutant avec un chandelier.'

La table était si longue et les décorations si hautes et encombrantes qu'elle avait peine à le voir. Darcy, avec une diplomatie exemplaire, prétexta un manque de lumière et ordonna que l'on apporte un nouveau chandelier. Les deux déjà présents sur la table furent donc disposés en fonction du troisième, ce qui clarifia le centre et permit à Elizabeth de voir les traits sérieux de son mari.

Lizzy n'osa pas se servir elle-même. Elle attendit qu'un des serveurs lui présente les plats et se servit de petites portions. Son appétit avait disparu avec l'attitude distante de son nouvel époux.

-'Le repas est à votre goût, je l'espère?' S'enquit Darcy après un moment, voyant qu'elle ne mangeait que très peu. 'Le veau est-il froid?'

Lizzy lui fit un sourire mielleux et se pencha un peu plus vers l'avant en élevant légèrement la voix. 'Le veau est excellent, je vous remercie.'

Darcy fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas. Une atmosphère tendue s'installa dans la pièce alors que le maître de Pemberley observait sa femme impassiblement. Voyant que sa moquerie avait eu l'effet escompté, Elizabeth se repositionna sur sa chaise et garda le dos bien droit.

Le dîner terminé, pendant lequel Lizzy avait conversé principalement avec Georgiana, ils se déplacèrent au salon principal. Darcy prit place sur une des chaises près de la petite table à jeu et observa les deux femmes alors qu'elles s'installaient au piano.

-'Je vous en prie, Eliza, jouez_ Voi Che Sapete_. Cette chanson est merveilleuse et vous la chantez si bien.'

Alors que ses doigts se promenaient sur les touches blanches et noires de l'instrument, Lizzy avait l'impression de revivre cette journée où Darcy, assis à la même place que ce soir, l'avait regardé avec admiration. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour partager cette complicité, elle remarqua que Darcy s'était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre. Sa voix se brisa et ses mains trébuchèrent, la mélodie faisant place à une série de fausses notes.

-'Je suis désolée, je crains que ma mémoire ne soit pas très coopérative ce soir.' Dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge. 'Vous devriez jouer, Georgiana. À moins que Mr Darcy ne fasse objection à la musique; je ne voudrais pas le déranger alors qu'il semble si absorbé dans sa lecture.'

-'Vous ne me dérangez pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Je serais très heureux de t'entendre jouer, Georgie.' Répondit Darcy en déposant son livre sur la table.

Lizzy ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Il voulait entendre sa sœur jouer, mais pas elle?

-'Voulez-vous prendre place ici, Mrs Darcy?' demanda son mari en se levant pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

-'Non, merci, je préfère cette chaise-ci.'

Elle l'ignora royalement pendant les quatre morceaux que sa belle-sœur interpréta, applaudissant de ses doigts gantés le talent de la jeune femme. Darcy resta silencieux et Elizabeth savait qu'il la surveillait du coin de l'œil. Lors du cinquième morceau, il se pencha discrètement vers elle.

-'Vous ai-je offensé?'

-'Pourquoi croyez-vous cela?' murmura-t-elle en retour.

-'J'ai l'impression que vous jouez à une sorte de jeu auquel je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître les règlements.'

-'Un jeu, dites-vous?'

-'Lizzy, regardez-moi.'

Elle avait jusque-là obstinément évité son regard. Son ton autoritaire la fit se tourner vers lui et elle haussa les sourcils. 'Ne souhaitez-vous pas entendre votre sœur?'

Avant même qu'il ait pu répondre, elle détourna la tête et acclama Georgiana pour le morceau parfaitement interprété qu'elle venait de terminer. 'Vous avez un réel talent, ma chère belle-soeur. Je ne vois pas comment je peux me mesure à vous après une telle performance!'

La cadette Darcy fit un sourire timide. 'Vous me flattez, je ne mérite guère tant d'éloges. À votre tour maintenant, j'insiste.'

Elizabeth se leva et, au passage, murmura à l'intention de son époux, 'Vous pouvez retourner à votre lecture maintenant.', et prit place au piano. En feuilletant les partitions, elle mit la main sur une partition de l'opéra _Carmen_ et n'hésita pas une seconde. Les premières paroles de _L'oiseau Rebelle_ eurent l'effet escompté et Darcy, qui n'avait pas repris son livre, l'observa avec intérêt. Si son intention était claire à ses yeux, Lizzy ne pouvait le deviner. Cependant, elle le savait particulièrement perspicace et n'avait pas de mal à imager qu'il comprenait le message qu'elle essayait de lui lancer. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, accentuant les dernières notes un peu sèchement, Elizabeth défia son mari du regard, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Loin de répondre à sa provocation, Darcy se leva et s'excusa. 'Pardonnez-moi.'

Il fit une révérence courtoise et disparut dignement par la porte sud, vers les escaliers menant à l'étage. Lizzy, désappointée, attendit un moment par respect pour Georgiana avant de s'excuser à son tour. Mrs Reynolds apparut alors à ses côtés et l'invita à la suivre jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule, Mrs Darcy se laissa tomber sur son lit, blessée. Était-ce contre l'étiquette de vouloir dîner près de son mari? Et pourquoi ne lui donnait-il pas d'attention? Lui qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur elle habituellement, il avait passé la soirée à agir comme si elle n'existait pas.

Elizabeth soupira. Ce n'était pas une réaction très noble de sa part, de chercher à le provoquer ainsi, mais la tentation était tellement forte! Darcy lui avait déjà avoué que sa vive intelligence était ce qu'il l'avait attiré vers elle et qu'il appréciait qu'elle puisse lui répondre avec autant de souplesse. Si vraiment son esprit était une qualité qu'il aimait chez elle, cette soirée lui avait peut-être ouvert les yeux vers une réalité qu'il n'avait pas considérée jusque-là : Lizzy Darcy n'allait jamais être l'épouse docile et apprivoisée de la haute société anglaise.

Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce, observant toutes les fournitures avec attention; des rideaux de velours vert à la grande fenêtre, des cousins agencés sur la méridienne à son pied, un lit à baldaquin, une couverture à rayures, un long traversin, deux meubles de chevet, un coffre de bois sombre au pied du lit, un bureau et une grande armoire, un miroir pleine longueur et un autre, plus petit, sur la grande coiffeuse avec, d'un côté, un pichet et un large bol en porcelaine, et de l'autre un coffre à bijoux en ébène. Un tapis vermeil recouvrait le plancher et un foyer se situait à l'opposé du lit avec, dans un petit panier, quelques bûches. Lizzy hésita un moment puis haussa les épaules en se mettant à la tâche. Personne n'était là pour lui reprocher d'être débrouillarde.

Elizabeth était accroupie dans l'âtre et soufflait sur les bûches qu'elle venait d'allumer lorsque l'on cogna à la porte. La jeune femme sursauta et se frappa le dessus de la tête sur la pierre. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée lorsqu'un petit cri de douleur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et Darcy s'arrêta dans sa course en la voyant ainsi positionnée, à quatre pattes devant le foyer, la main sur le dessus de son crâne.

-'Je…Je vous ai entendu et je croyais que….mais que faites-vous?' lui demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

Lizzy jeta un coup d'œil à la bûche éteinte. Elle se remit sur ses pieds, refusant son aide, et brossa le devant de sa robe en rassemblant ce qui lui restait dignité. 'Du feu.'

-'Du feu?' répéta-t-il, comme si l'idée était absolument farfelue.

-'Il fait froid.' Se défendit-elle, embarrassée. 'Est-il interdit de faire du feu dans cette maison?'

-'Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi le serait-ce?'

Elizabeth haussa les épaules. 'Tout semble différent à Pemberley. _Vous_ êtes différent.'

Darcy prit une grande inspiration, l'air sombre. 'Lizzy, pardonnez mon attitude. Je suis conscient de l'image que je dois projeter, mais il m'est cependant impossible d'y remédier pour l'instant.'

-'Pour l'instant? Que voulez-vous dire?'

Son mari s'éclaircit la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise. 'Je crains que mes motifs ne peuvent être exprimé à voix haute, ce serait tout simplement inacceptable.'

Elizabeth soupira bruyamment. 'L'étiquette n'est pas faite pour être observée avec sa propre femme, _Mr Darcy_.' Elle accentua les derniers mots d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Soudainement, il s'approcha d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses mains larges et chaudes se refermèrent sur ses joues et Lizzy retint son souffle, le cœur battant. Il lui fit légèrement lever la tête pour placer ses lèvres vis-à-vis les siennes.

-'Je préfère William.' Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec une ardeur à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue. 'Lizzy, vous savez très bien que je me dois de garder contenance auprès de mes domestiques. Il n'est guère d'usage pour un maître de déshabiller sa femme du regard, aussi attirante et provocatrice soit-elle. Votre répartie est tout simplement…vivifiante.'

Elizabeth comprit soudainement le sens de ces paroles et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. 'Oh…Je ne dois pas vous avoir rendu la tâche facile.'

-'Votre détermination à me provoquer a bien failli me faire perdre toute contenance.' Darcy lui fit ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant, ses mains descendant vers sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

Elizabeth n'avait pas songé à sa nuit de noce depuis son arrivée. Elle avait été si préoccupée par son besoin de provoquer son mari qu'elle avait complètement oublié que la nuit était tombé et qu'il était maintenant temps pour elle de remplir son devoir conjugal. Son corps se raidit à cette pensée et aussitôt Darcy se dégagea.

-'Je suis désolé, j'agis de manière déplorable.'

-'Non, ce n'est pas cela.' Répondit d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre, cherchant une excuse pour son comportement. 'J'ai seulement…froid. Je dois avoir un châle ici quelque part.'

Elle lui tourna le dos afin qu'il ne voit pas à quel point elle était nerveuse. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à rassembler son courage et à faire face à cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout? Lorsqu'elle eut enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, un long châle en laine de couleur crème, et qu'elle voulut le passer autour de ses épaules, Darcy lui prit doucement le vêtement des mains et le fit à sa place.

-'Il se fait tard.' Commenta-t-il à voix basse. 'Votre chambre vous convient?'

Elizabeth hocha de la tête, incapable de sourire. Ça y était. C'était le moment. Darcy l'amènerait dans sa chambre, dans son lit et ils…

-'Bonne nuit, Lizzy.' Lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, puis brièvement sur les lèvres.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement par la porte adjacente. Lizzy se figea, stupéfaite.

C'était tout?

Avait-elle mal compris ses intentions lorsqu'il avait laissé sous-entendre qu'il était impatient de pouvoir passer la nuit avec elle? C'était impossible, elle avait pu le lire clairement dans ses yeux. Brusquement, elle eut la sensation qu'une roche venait de tomber dans son estomac. Avait-il mésinterprété ses intentions à _elle_? Croyait-il qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui? Quel gâchis avait-elle fait de cette soirée!

Le sentiment d'échec lui nouait le ventre. Quel genre de femme était-elle? À peine trois jours dans son mariage et voilà qu'elle décevait son mari! Après la soirée qu'elle venait de lui faire passer, voilà qu'elle ajoutait de l'eau sur le feu en réagissant comme une pucelle prête à entrer au couvent. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi. C'était sa nuit de noce après tout!

Elizabeth se déshabilla toute seule et enfila sa chemise de nuit. Elle défit ses cheveux, les brossa négligemment et pinça ses joues pour leur donner un peu de couleur. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte par laquelle son mari était parti et traversa le petit salon d'à côté jusqu'à la porte opposé. Elle calma sa respiration avant de tourner délicatement la poignée et entra dans la chambre.

La pièce était légèrement illuminée par le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre et le lit, qui se trouvait face à l'endroit où elle se tenait, était vide. Lizzy s'avança vers le foyer, la fraîcheur de la nuit la faisant grelotter. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il avait quitté sa chambre, où pouvait-il être allé? En bas? Georgiana était certainement dans sa propre chambre à l'heure qu'il était.

-'Lizzy?'

Elizabeth sursauta vivement et fit volte-face, surprise de voir l'ombre de Darcy près de la fenêtre. Avait-il été à cet endroit depuis le début? Avec son costume sombre, elle n'avait pas distingué sa silhouette d'entre les rideaux. Darcy s'avança de quelques pas, apparaissant dans la lumière que projetait le feu. Il avait défait sa cravate, lui donnant un air décontracté qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir. Son regard se posa d'abord sur les cheveux de jais de sa femme, cascadant sur ses épaules, puis sur la simple robe de nuit qu'elle portait. Un certain temps s'écoula avant que ses yeux remontent à son visage et Lizzy s'empourpra devant la lueur fiévreuse de ses prunelles.

-'Quelque chose ne va pas?' demanda-t-il d'une voix grave. 'Vous avez l'expression d'une enfant qui vient de se faire prendre à voler des pâtisseries.'

Lizzy secoua la tête, embarrassée. 'C'est seulement…je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.'

Il haussa les sourcils. 'Vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir dans ma propre chambre?'

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'absurdité de ce qu'elle venait de dire. 'Au premier coup d'œil, du moins.' Puis, prenant un air accusateur, ajouta : 'Vous vous êtes encore enfui.'

Darcy passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà décoiffés. 'Vous sembliez si anxieuse que je n'ai pas osé... Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Mais de vous avoir là alors que si j'ai si souvent rêvé de vous et de…non, je peux me permettre d'être si direct. Soyez seulement assuré que de vous avoir près de moi et de devoir me conformer au respect que j'ai à votre égard est tout simplement de la torture.'

Ses joues s'enflammèrent et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. 'Vraiment?'

Il descendit les yeux une nouvelle fois vers sa silhouette. 'Vraiment.'

Son teint vira au cramoisie lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'image qu'elle devait projeter. À la lueur des flammes, sa chemise de nuit devait être presque translucide, révélant les courbes généreuses de son corps. Ses longs cheveux ne suffisaient pas à camoufler sa poitrine et elle s'entoura de ses bras aussitôt, soudainement consciente de la nudité qu'elle présentait.

Darcy s'obligea à ne pas fixer le corps de sa femme, gardant ses mains fermement liées derrière son dos. Il lui proposa de la reconduire dans sa chambre en voyant son malaise, mais Lizzy refusa catégoriquement.

-'Je suis votre femme, William.' Dit-elle, prenant son courage à deux mains. 'C'est mon devoir de vous satisfaire.'

Il secoua la tête. 'Je ne veux pas que vous vous donniez à moi par devoir, mais parce que vous en avez envie.'

Elizabeth fut émue de la tendresse dans son regard. Elle pouvait y lire tellement de choses! Du désir, de la fierté, de l'adoration, de l'amour…mais aussi du contrôle, du respect. Elle adorait la façon qu'il avait de la regarder.

-'J'en ai envie, William.'

Et c'était vrai. Elle avait envie de se nicher au creux de ses bras, d'explorer cette étrange sensation qui lui brûlait le ventre. Elle n'était pas idiote, ni inculte; bien qu'elle n'ait jamais ressenti cela auparavant, elle était convaincue que ce qu'elle expérimentait était du désir, le même que son mari combattait avec tant de peine.

Elle frissonna, mais cette fois ce fut le froid qui le provoqua. Le plancher était glacial et le mince tissu de sa chemise ne suffisait pas à la garder au chaud. Darcy s'empressa de relever les couvertures de son lit et elle s'y glissa avec soulagement. Elle l'observa alors qu'il fit le tour du lit, prit place sur une chaise et enleva ses chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon. Sa veste et sa chemise furent posée délicatement sur le bureau à côté de lui, laissant Darcy vêtu seulement de son sous-vêtement. Il prit place près d'Elizabeth et un silence inconfortable s'installa.

C'était ridicule, Lizzy le savait. Pourquoi sentait-elle cette pression alors que Darcy lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'attendait rien d'elle si elle n'en avait pas envie? Son cœur battait la chamade. Comme pour se provoquer elle-même, elle se repositionna sous les couvertures et frôla la jambe de son mari au passage. De quoi avait-elle peur au juste? Elle aimait Darcy de tout son cœur et elle avait la chance d'être aimé en retour avec la même force. Et puis, depuis quand laissait-elle la peur contrôler sa vie? Depuis quand Elizabeth Bennet, maintenant Darcy, laissait la nervosité faire fondre son orgueil?

Sa main se glissa lentement dans celle de son époux. Maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à se calmer, elle n'eut pas de mal à sourire lorsque Darcy tourna la tête vers elle. Il répondit avec la même sincérité, levant son autre main pour caresser sa joue.

-'Tu es magnifique, Lizzy.' Murmura-t-il sous son souffle.

La jeune femme rougit de plaisir à cette singulière familiarité et les papillons dans son estomac s'intensifièrent. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui, la chaleur de son corps invitante. Si tout d'abord leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent timidement, il ne fut pas long pour que leurs baisers s'approfondissent. Darcy était un homme fort et, Lizzy le découvrait avec délice, extrêmement passionné. Le contrôle qu'il exerçait alors qu'il testait ce que sa femme semblait apprécier laissa peu à peu place à un besoin pressant de toucher encore un peu plus, de goûter, de sentir. La grippe qu'il avait sur elle, solide, presque douloureuse, la rassurait. Ses mains s'agrippaient à ses hanches, ses cuisses, sa taille, découvrait sa poitrine, ses fesses, son ventre. Bientôt, Lizzy se surprit à faire de même avec le corps de son mari, explorant son torse et son dos, n'osant pas s'aventurer là où maintenant s'affichait nettement le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Darcy attendit pour elle. Il murmura des mots réconfortants lorsque la douleur la fit grimacer et que son corps se tendit. Il embrassa son visage, son front, le bout de son nez, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle se détende et s'ouvre un peu plus à lui. La douleur s'estompa graduellement, laissant place à de toutes nouvelles sensations.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle ne retrouvait rien de ce que sa mère lui avait décrit, surtout pas cette sensation désagréable qui était supposé accompagner cette union. Peut-être était-ce différent pour elle? Non, sûrement pas. La seule différence, Lizzy en était convaincue, était que Darcy ne faisait pas son devoir conjugal avec elle; il faisait l'amour à la femme qu'il aimait.

Le ciel sombre vira lentement au gris à l'extérieur. Elizabeth, incapable de s'endormir, restait blottie contre Darcy, sa tête sur son épaule. Son mari, qui caressait ses cheveux d'un geste lent, était silencieux. Lizzy n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer ce qui lui traversait l'esprit; les images de cette première expérience jouaient en boucle dans sa tête.

-'Dormez-vous, Lizzy?' murmura Darcy au bout d'un moment.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. 'Il m'est impossible de fermer les yeux.'

-'Vous ai-je offensé d'une quelconque manière?'

Lizzy eut un petit rire et releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard. Elle remarqua le petit creux au milieu de son front, signe qu'il était soucieux. 'Point du tout, William. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.'

Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage et sa poigne se resserra autour de ses épaules.

-'Était-ce…était-ce satisfaisant pour vous, William?' demanda Lizzy d'une voix hésitante, sachant qu'une telle question était hors coutume, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de la poser.

L'étonnement de Darcy lui fit d'abord croire qu'elle avait abordé un sujet un peu trop personnel, mais son expression s'adoucit presque aussitôt. 'Ne vous inquiétez jamais d'une telle chose, Lizzy. Vous m'offrez plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.' Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter, 'Puis-je oser vous posez la même question?'

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, incertaine de si son honnêteté était inappropriée. 'C'était vraiment...agréable. Est-ce déplacé de vous le dire, William? Je suis désolée si je vous choque, je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais…c'est la vérité.'

Darcy éclata de rire. 'Ne vous excusez point, Lizzy. Aucun homme ne serait offensé d'entendre sa femme avouer son appréciation, bien au contraire. Vous ne savez pas quelle fierté j'en retire, s'en est presque répréhensible.'

-'Pourrons-nous…réessayer demain?' osa-t-elle demander, presque choquée par sa propre audace.

Darcy haussa les sourcils, visiblement stupéfait de sa question. Puis, un nouveau rire résonna dans la chambre des époux, un délicieux son qu'Elizabeth écouta avec plaisir. Son mari l'embrassa avec une certaine fougue et elle répondit avec un petit rire.

-'Je t'aime, Lizzy.' Murmura-t-il, le souffle court. 'Si tu savais à quel point, je crois que tu en serais effrayée.'

Elizabeth secoua légèrement la tête, se perdant dans les yeux bruns et incroyablement brillants de l'homme de sa vie. 'Comment pourrais-je en être effrayée s'il reflète exactement celui que je ressens?'

Lorsqu'enfin le sommeil les gagna, Lizzy savait que tout allait aller pour le mieux. Même si elle avait à faire face à un groupe de domestiques hostiles, elle saurait se battre pour prouver qu'elle était digne d'être maîtresse de Pemberley. Ses paupières se fermèrent malgré elle et, alors que les vapeurs du sommeil avait raison d'elle, murmura :

-'Je t'aime, Will.'

(-*-)

_Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre! J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu : P J'essaie de rester le plus fidèle possible au tempérament de Lizzy et Darcy et parfois ce n'est pas très facile! Elle est tellement vive et forte, je ne peux pas l'imaginer comme une demoiselle en détresse :P Je sais qu'ils sont encore distants l'un de l'autre, un peu maladroits, mais ils n'ont jamais été intime alors je me suis dit qu'une telle réaction était un peu plus réaliste. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la complicité grandira avec le temps ;) _

_Si vous avez des commentaires, des suggestions ou si vous voyez des trucs qui n'ont pas l'air tellement réaliste ou seulement ridicule, je suis ouverte à tout commentaire constructif ;) Et si vous avez appréciez, un review est toujours reçu avec plaisir ;) À bientôt !_

_P.s. _Voi Che Sapete_ est réellement le morceau que Lizzy chante dans la scène à Pemberley dans la version de 1995. _


	3. Chapitre 3 : Dans l'ombre d'Anne Darcy

_Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je veux faire une précision : j'ai fait l'erreur impardonnable de ne pas écrire le surnom « Lizzie » comme il se doit, j'écrivais toujours « Lizzy ». J'espère que vous trouvez quelque part dans votre cœur le courage de me pardonner lol Je suis habitué de le voir écrit avec un « y » alors je n'y ai pas du tout pensé…Je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine de changer le deux premiers chapitres, je dois vous avouez que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps…Au moins, à partir de maintenant, je vais écrire le nom de notre héroïne comme il se doit! Bonne lecture : )_

**Chapitre 3**

_Dans l'ombre d'Anne Darcy_

Ses illusions furent de courtes durées. Lizzie réalisa avec amertume que ses impressions étaient bel et bien fondées et que sa venue à Pemberley n'était pas également ressentie parmi les domestiques. Malgré la politesse et l'excellent service, les regards et l'atmosphère tendue qui entourait chacun des entretiens la rendait mal à l'aise.

Comment pouvait-elle prendre contrôle de la maisonnée alors qu'elle la connaissait si peu? Comment pouvait-elle faire des choix judicieux si elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont Pemberley fonctionnait? Elle avait l'impression que chacune de ses décisions étaient la mauvaise et que Lady Anne Darcy aurait, alors qu'elle-même était maîtresse de la maison, fait beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Darcy lui avait dit de suivre son instinct et qu'il avait confiance en elle. C'était une bien mince consolation alors que son esprit luttait pour trouver comment agir logiquement, également et justement dans les décisions qui maintenant lui revenaient. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas complètement désemparée; elle savait comment tenir une maison, l'ayant souvent fait à la place de sa mère. Cependant, Pemberley avait cinquante fois les dimensions de Longbourn et Jane n'était pas là pour l'aider.

Ah, Jane…Ce qu'elle lui manquait! De ne pas avoir la compagnie rassurante de sa sœur semblait la plus dure des choses à supporter dans son nouveau chez-soi. Lizzie avait beau se raisonner, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écrire plusieurs fois par semaine à la nouvelle Mrs Bingley et attendait avec impatience chacune des réponses de sa sœur. La dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçue de Jane allait comme ceci :

_Ma très chère Lizzie,_

_L'Écosse était magnifique! Je n'aurais pu souhaiter meilleur endroit pour notre lune de miel, c'était tout simplement féérique! Sur le chemin, nous nous sommes arrêtés chez Lydia et Mr Wickham. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été plutôt étonnée de l'accueil que nous avons reçu. En effet, ma Lizzie, notre sœur porte l'enfant de son époux et, je n'ose le croire pourtant, malgré qu'elle clame n'être enceinte que de quelques mois à peine, je crains que la courbe de son ventre ne sont pas proportionnel à ce qu'elle clame…Oh, Lizzie, j'espère que mes impressions sont fausses! Souhaitons que des jumeaux soient l'explication plausible pour la protubérance anormale de ce ventre supposément de quatre mois! Bien sûr, elle a profité de ma visite pour me demander un peu d'argent, pour le bébé disait-elle, et je n'ai pu lui refuser. Elle m'a même convaincue que si des jumeaux se cachaient en elle, elle devrait recevoir le double du montant que je lui ai donné…Ne me demande pas comment elle a fait, disons seulement que j'avais de la chance d'avoir cet argent sur moi à ce moment et la bonne grâce de Charles qui a eu du mal à converser avec Wickham vu les circonstances. Bref, j'étais heureuse de revoir notre chère Lydia, mais très contente de retourner à la maison. Mère et Père sont venus à Netherfield pour nous rendre visite il y a quelques jours. Ils m'ont demandés de te saluer et voilà qui est fait. _

_Mais je ne t'embêterai pas plus avec mes histoires monotones, ta dernière lettre, je dois l'avouer, m'a quelque peu surprise. Tu me sembles triste, Lizzie, est-ce que je me trompe? Je peux lire entre tes lignes que quelque chose ne va pas et j'espère de tout cœur que tu es toujours heureuse et comblée dans ton mariage. Oh, Lizzie, tu me manques tellement aussi! Vivement Noël pour que nous soyons enfin réunies._

_Ta sœur dévouée_

_Jane_

Comme Jane pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert! La dernière lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite n'avait aucune mention de problèmes quelconques entre son mari et elle, et pourtant Jane avait su déceler que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En effet, au plus grand désarroi d'Elizabeth, l'attitude de Darcy n'avait pas changé. Il était très distant et ne lui adressait aucune affection particulière en public. S'il n'était pas si attentionné, souriant et chaleureux une fois la porte de leur chambre refermé, elle aurait vraiment cru que Darcy ne lui portait plus aucun amour. Certes, Lizzie comprenait le rôle qu'il devait jouer pour contrôler une maison aussi spacieuse… Cela ne l'empêchait par contre pas de trouver ce raisonnement quelque peu strict. N'était-ce pas une bonne chose que l'on voit que la base de leur couple soit de l'amour? En entendant ceci, Darcy avait répondu que les domestiques avaient besoin de se sentir stables et en sécurité; l'étalage de l'affection, le plus minime soit-il, serait une nouveauté dans cette maison et provoquerait certainement un malaise. Ses parents n'avaient jamais agi d'une manière autre que ce que demande l'étiquette et Lizzie n'avait pas insisté. Mais au fond d'elle-même l'envie de partager cette complicité plus que quelques heures avant de dormir était presque insupportable. Pourtant, elle ne sut l'imposer à son mari. Ce « jeu » de séduction qui menaçait de lui faire perdre sa bonne conduite, le plus subtil soit-il, serait certainement désapprouvé par Darcy et la dernière chose dont elle avait envie était de lui déplaire. Il fallait qu'elle prouve que la marier avait été un bon choix et qu'elle était capable de se prendre en main comme le ferait une dame de haut rang. Comme le ferait Anne Darcy.

Lizzie se demandait si un jour l'ombre de sa défunte belle-mère lui ferait place. Partout où elle marchait dans la maison elle réalisait à quel point l'ancienne Mrs Darcy avait eu un œil pour le moindre détail. Il lui semblait que chaque tableau avait été placé au centimètre près, que chaque assiette décorative, vase et bibelots avaient été agencés avec un soin si précis que s'en était étourdissant. Il y avait des années que la matriarche était décédée, mais sa présence était toujours aussi forte à Pemberley. Elizabeth ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, mais maintenant qu'elle était elle-même maîtresse de la maison elle n'arrivait plus à s'enlever Anne Darcy de l'esprit. Elle avait l'impression qu'à chacun de ses gestes, celle-ci l'épiait avec un regard désapprobateur.

Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'elle était à Pemberley et Lizzie ne s'y retrouvait toujours pas. Elle avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs peu importe où elle se trouvait et peu importe ce qu'elle disait. Elle n'osait aborder les domestiques de peur d'y retrouver encore plus d'hostilité, ne se limitant qu'au stricte nécessaire. Darcy désapprouverait-il qu'elle apprenne à connaître les servants de la maison? Jugerait-il qu'une telle pratique serait à l'encontre des principes? À Longbourn, Lizzie avait connu tous ses domestiques personnellement et il lui faisait étrange de ne pas pouvoir discuter avec ceux de Pemberley. Pourquoi tout devait-il être aussi sévère? Certes, les domestiques étaient toujours de bonne humeur et le travail était toujours exécuté parfaitement. La politesse était de mise, bien sûr, mais la chaleur d'un foyer uni manquait à l'appel. Lorsque l'une de ses suivantes, Maggie, la coiffait le matin, jamais un mot n s'échappait de la bouche de la jeune fille. Lizzie avait bien essayé une fois d'entamer la conversation, mais Maggie s'était contentée de répondre en balbutiant, surprise que sa maîtresse lui adresse la parole pour autre chose que sa coiffure. Lizzie s'était empressée de lui dire que c'était très bien et avant même d'avoir pu la remercier, Maggie s'était éclipsée rapidement hors de la chambre. Définitivement, les domestiques de Pemberley manquaient de communication avec leurs maîtres…

Noël approchait à grands pas et Elizabeth avait tant à faire qu'il lui semblait impossible de tout accomplir. Par chance, Mrs Reynolds était toujours présente pour lui donner conseils et lui rappeler les tâches qu'elle avait à accomplir. Supervision des repas, installation des chambres d'invités, décoration des salons, boudoirs, bibliothèques, commande de nourritures, de fleurs, de présents, supervision des femmes domestiques et de leurs tâches, inspection de la maison. Lizzie, qui habituellement se faisait un plaisir d'organiser, se retrouvait maintenant à cours d'idées. Sa nervosité transparaissait et sa dépendance aux conseils de l'intendante n'arrangeait pas sa réputation.

-'Madame?'

Elizabeth se tourna vers la cuisinière, qui venait de cogner à sa porte. Elle avait été plongée dans ses pensées alors qu'elle regardait la neige par la fenêtre. La bonne femme fit une révérence avant de demander quel serait le menu pour le soir-même.

-'Eh bien…Je présume que le flanc de bœuf ferait le bonheur de Mr. Darcy.'

La cuisinière s'éclaircit la gorge. 'Madame n'a pas commandé une telle pièce de viande. Seulement de la volaille et des cuisses de moutons.'

Lizzie retint sa frustration et garda sa composition alors qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. 'Bien sûr, je suis désolée de n'y avoir pensé avant. Veillez à ce que du flanc de bœuf soit commandé pour demain. Nous recevons Mr and Mrs Wilfort.'

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Aussitôt, Elizabeth comprit qu'elle avait encore fait une bêtise. 'Qui a-t-il?'

-'Eh bien…Mrs Wilfort déteste le bœuf.'

Bien sûr! Darcy lui en avait fait part la nuit dernière, comment pouvait-elle l'avoir oublié? 'Oh. Alors…hum…nous servirons…'

Elle n'arrivait plus à penser. La multitude d'erreurs qu'elle faisait lui harassait l'esprit. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle devait faire? Pourquoi sa mémoire lui jouait-elle ce vilain tour? Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, mais elle souhaitait tellement ne pas se tromper que toutes les options qui lui venaient en tête semblaient inconvenables.

-'Si madame le permet, je proposerais de la caille à l'orange.'

-'À cette époque?' s'étonna Lizzie en haussant les sourcils. C'était l'hiver et les oranges étaient difficiles à obtenir. Et chères.

La cuisinière fronça les sourcils. 'Cela vous déplaît-il?'

Si elle avait été seule, Lizzie se serait frappé la tête contre les murs. Elle était si peu habituée à tout ce luxe! Bien sûr que Darcy avait de quoi s'offrir des oranges en plein hiver, quelle question! Une fois de plus, elle venait de prouver qu'elle n'appartenait pas à la classe de son mari, mais à la petite bourgeoisie qui, dans sa confortable misère, voyait rarement d'agrumes sur sa table en plein hiver.

-'Cela me convient parfaitement. Nous aurons donc le mouton ce soir. Merci, Mrs Kent.'

La cuisinière s'éclipsa sans un mot. Elizabeth attendit qu'elle soit partie avant de se prendre la tête à deux mains, ce même sentiment d'échec lui tenaillant le ventre. Il fallait qu'elle prouve qu'elle était capable de remplir ce poste, elle ne pouvait pas poursuivre ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser tous les domestiques décider à sa place, chacune de ses hésitations lui semblait aussi insultante qu'une humiliation publique.

En faisant une ronde au deuxième étage afin de se changer les idées, Lizzie remarqua une porte menant à une grande chambre spacieuse. Les murs d'un bleu poudre rayés crème et bleu marine avaient une touche des plus élégantes et le grand lit à baldaquin au fond de la pièce confirma les doutes d'Elizabeth; cette pièce avait appartenu fort probablement à Anne Darcy. Qui d'autre aurait eu une approche si fine en matière de décoration? Elle pénétra dans la chambre, effleurant des doigts les meubles de bois d'acajou sculpté, les rideaux, la jetée au pied du lit, l'âtre de marbre et le grand miroir dont l'épais cadre de bronze démontrait une série de filaments torsadées. Un portrait siégeait sur la commode principale et la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait ressemblait étrangement à Darcy. En l'étudiant de plus près, Lizzie y vit les mêmes yeux sombres et intelligents de son mari, le même pli au milieu du front. Elle se demanda si cette femme, dont le visage sérieux ne reflétait pas même l'esquisse d'un sourire, possédait les mêmes fossettes que son mari lorsqu'il lui souriait. Près du lit, un autre portrait; cette fois, Darcy et sa mère se côtoyaient avec dignité, l'air sérieux, et la ressemblance entre les deux étaient frappante. Un autre portrait, plus petit, démontrait certainement Georgiana lorsqu'elle était bébé. Pauvre Georgie…grandir sans la présence de sa mère avait dû être une terrible épreuve.

Un bruit derrière elle attira son attention et Elizabeth se tourna vivement vers la porte entr'ouverte. En parcourant la pièce des yeux, elle remarqua qu'un bout de tissu brun dépassait de la grande armoire et une minuscule main poussa doucement la porte pour la remonter. Lizzie eut un petit sourire, se dirigeant à pas feutrés vers le meuble. Elle cogna trois petits coups discrets avant d'ouvrir, trouvant au fond de l'armoire une petite fille d'à peine sept ans. Celle-ci avala avec difficulté, l'air effrayée.

-'Je suis désolée, Madame.' s'empressa-t-elle de dire en se levant et en faisant la révérence. Elle voulut se sauver en courant, mais Elizabeth la rattrapa par le bras.

-'Que faisais-tu donc ici?' lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme. 'N'est-ce pas la chambre de Lady Anne Darcy?'

La petite hocha de la tête, l'air piteux. 'Oui, Madame.'

-'Tu n'as pas répondu pas à ma première question. Quel est ton nom?'

La fillette semblait sur le bord des larmes. 'Sophie, Madame.'

-'Et bien, Sophie, peux-tu me dire ce que tu faisais dans la chambre de la mère Mr Darcy?'

-'La poupée.' Murmura l'enfant d'une voix à peine audible.

Lizzie jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'armoire et y remarqua la forme d'une poupée de chiffon. Elle prit le jouet dans ses mains, observant la longue robe de satin rose et la dentelle bordant les manches et le col. Les cheveux, de longs filaments de velours noirs, descendaient jusqu'à sa taille et son visage, soigneusement peint à l'encre noire, définissait ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche. C'était une véritable œuvre d'art et Elizabeth songea aux mains qui avaient confectionnées cette poupée. Était-ce un cadeau que Georgiana avait chéri pendant de longues années?

-'Elle est très belle, n'est-ce pas?' commenta Mrs Darcy en la replaçant à l'endroit où elle l'avait prise.

-'Oui, Madame. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau.'

Alors qu'elle avait observé Lizzie pendant qu'elle découvrait son secret, Sophie baissa de nouveau la tête lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait trop parlé. La brunette éclata doucement de rire et se pencha pour se mettre à la hauteur de la fillette. 'Ce n'est pas grave, Sophie. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. C'est vrai que cette poupée est magnifique, moi aussi j'aimerais en posséder une comme celle-là.'

Ses petits yeux verts plongèrent dans les siens et un mince sourire apparut sur son visage. 'J'ai une poupée, mais pas aussi belle. C'est ma sœur qui me l'a donné. Elle n'est plus très élégante et maman refuse que je la sorte de ma chambre. Annie est la seule poupée qui peut me tenir compagnie pendant le jour.'

-'Annie? Tu parles de la poupée de Lady Darcy?'

Un hochement de tête lui confirma.

-'Dis-moi, Sophie, viens-tu souvent jouer avec Annie?'

Nouveau hochement de tête. 'Oui, Madame.'

-'Et personne ne t'a rien dit à propos de cette chambre? Je dois t'avouer que c'est la première fois que je la vois et je la trouve très jolie, ne trouves-tu pas?'

Le visage de l'enfant se décomposa, de nouveau penaud. 'Je suis désolée, Madame, je sais qu'il est interdit de pénétrer dans la chambre. Je ne recommencerai plus. Je vous en prie, ne le dites pas à ma mère…'

Elizabeth fut surprise de la peur qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'enfant. Croyait-elle qu'elle allait la punir? 'Ce sera notre secret, Sophie. Je crains que si cette pièce soit interdite, il serait préférable que l'on y retourne point toutes les deux.'

La fillette hocha vivement de la tête, rassurée. 'Merci, Madame.'

-'J'ai été enchantée de vous connaître, mademoiselle Sophie.' Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main, un sourire aux lèvres. Depuis son arrivée, cette petite avait été la seule avec qui, mis à part son mari, elle avait eu un semblant de conversation. 'J'espère te revoir bientôt.'

Sophie écartela les yeux, regardant la main fine et blanche sans comprendre. 'Je ne peux pas, Madame.'

-'Et pourquoi donc?'

-'Je ne suis qu'une fille de servante et vous êtes Mrs Darcy.'

-'Ce n'est pas grave, Sophie. Ça aussi, ce sera notre secret.'

L'enfant eut un sourire timide et serra sa main brièvement. Alors que Lizzie se redressa pour sortir de la pièce, une femme entra dans la chambre, choquée par leur présence. Aussitôt remise, elle fit une légère révérence, mais son air sérieux dénonça la colère derrière sa politesse.

-'Je regrette de vous informer, Madame, que Maître Darcy refuse que quiconque pénètre dans cette pièce. Et quant à toi, Sophie, retourne dans la cuisine.'

Était-ce la mère de l'enfant? Oui, bien sûr, comment Lizzie pouvait-elle en avoir douté? Les mêmes yeux verts décoraient le visage de la domestique et celui de la fillette. Voyant l'air paniquée de Sophie, Elizabeth sentit que c'était son devoir de s'interposer. 'Ne la punissez pas, je vous prie. Elle venait seulement me dire que cette pièce ne devait pas être visitée. Je n'en avais aucune idée.'

La mère et l'enfant la dévisagèrent avec une certaine incrédulité. 'Bien, Madame. Puis-je vous escorter à l'extérieur?'

Aussitôt dans sa propre chambre, Lizzie se prit à faire les cents pas, incertaine des sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Elle s'assit donc à son secrétaire et plongea sa plume dans l'encre de chine.

_Ma chère Jane,_

_Cette maison me semble de plus en plus étrangère. Tout est à l'image de ma belle-mère et je ne m'y sens pas le moindrement chez moi. Et pourtant, c'est si étrange…Lorsque j'ai visité cette chambre bleu à l'étage, l'endroit même où Lady Anne Darcy passait le plus clair de son temps il y a si longtemps, je me suis sentie à ma place, dans mon élément. Comment pourrais-tu expliquer une telle chose, Jane? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment mes yeux et mon cœur se rebellent devant l'immensité de Pemberley et de l'essence même du pouvoir de la mère de mon époux alors que la propre chambre de cette dernière m'attire comme les fleurs le sont au soleil. Je suis confuse. J'ai l'impression de voir cette femme qui déambule inlassablement dans la pièce bleuté et son chant me hante. Jane, ma chère sœur, est-ce que je deviens folle? J'ai réellement l'impression que je dois faire quelque chose, mais quoi? Je suis une inconnue ici. Je ne suis rien. Je suis dans l'ombre d'Anne Darcy._

(-*-)

_Je sais, c'est plutôt court:/ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre est presque complété et ne tardera pas à suivre ^^ Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Darcy dans celui-ci, mais ça viendra! Disons qu'il faut que j'établisse Lizzie dans sa nouvelle maison, les sentiments qui l'habitent, etc., avant de passer à leur relation un peu plus en profondeur…Enfin bon! A très bientôt !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Querelles

_Je sais que j'avais promis un quatrième chapitre rapide, mais quelques problèmes d'horaire m'ont empêché de travailler aussi vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. Sans plus tarder, voici la suite : ) Enjoy !_

**Chapitre 4**

_Querelles_

Sa visite dans la chambre bleue hanta son sommeil ce soir-là. Allongée aux côtés de son mari, Lizzie se réveilla plusieurs fois en sursaut avec l'impression qu'on l'observait. Bien sûr, personne ne se trouvait dans la chambre et Lizzie était très peu incliné à croire à des histoires de fantômes. Non, Lady Anne Darcy était bel et bien là où elle devait être. Elle ne hantait les pièces de Pemberley; elle hantait les pensées de la nouvelle maîtresse de maison.

Le soleil se levait doucement, laissant filtrer à travers les rideaux des filets de lumière dorée. En prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller Darcy, Elizabeth se leva discrètement et rejoignit sa propre chambre pour enfiler un peignoir. Elle n'avait pas envie de réveiller sa suivante; elle était bien capable de se débrouiller pour le moment. Les couloirs de la maison étaient encore sombres et Lizzie emporta une chandelle avec elle lorsqu'elle monta au troisième étage, là où la veille elle avait fait la connaissance de Sophie. Pauvre petite…Elizabeth espérait vraiment qu'elle n'avait pas été punie.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée. La jeune femme la poussa lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit puis pénétra dans l'interstice avant de la refermer derrière elle. Les rideaux n'avaient pas été fermés et le soleil matinal s'infiltrait paresseusement dans la pièce, illuminant les riches tentures, les tissus et le papier peint qui décorait la chambre. Lizzie s'avança à pas feutré vers une des fenêtres, observant les écuyers qui s'activaient plus bas alors qu'ils menaient les cheveux plus loin, vers l'étable ou le terrain d'exercices. Plus loin encore, comme de minuscules points noirs, se trouvaient un petit village composé de maisons aux cheminées fumantes. Est-ce qu'il appartenait à Pemberley? Sans aucun doute. Une aussi grande propriété se devait de posséder une ferme et des habitants pour labourer les terres. Darcy ne lui avait jamais montré ce village; en fait, en regardant avec plus d'attention, un boisé séparait les jardins des terres et un seul sentier semblait y mener. Lizzie se promit d'y faire une promenade.

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La chambre était si tranquille que s'en était rassurant, comme si la pièce ne faisait pas totalement partie de Pemberley et que, entre ces quatre murs, personne ne pouvait la déranger.

-'Comment avez-vous fait pour vous intégrer, Lady Darcy?' murmura-t-elle au vide, prenant place sur un fauteuil près de l'âtre éteint. 'Comment avez-vous fait pour être heureuse dans une telle vie?'

Aucune réponse, bien entendu. Seul le silence accompagna ses pensées exprimées à voix haute et, pourtant, Lizzie pouvait deviner quelle aurait été cette réponse si elle avait pu être exprimée par la matriarche Darcy.

_Parce que je suis une Lady. Mon sang est noblesse. Je suis née dans ce monde et j'y suis à ma place. Peux-tu en dire autant?_

Elizabeth secoua la tête, soudainement honteuse d'avoir désobéi aux ordres de son mari. Elle ne devrait pas être là. Pourtant, une curiosité plus forte qu'elle la clouait sur place. Après un moment, elle se dirigea vers la grande armoire pour prendre la poupée entre ses mains, examinant plus attentivement les détails qui la décorait. Lizzie eut un petit sourire en se remémorant le visage de Sophie et ses grands yeux verts et naïf. Aurait-elle la chance de la revoir? Sûrement pas…La maman de la fillette n'avait pas seulement été choquée de la voir elle et sa fille dans la chambre interdite; elle avait été abasourdie de les voir en discussion toutes les deux. Était-ce une règle de ne pas s'adresser aux maîtres de Pemberley autrement que pour servir?

Dans la boîte où la poupée reposait se trouvait quelques vêtements, deux rubans assortis et un lourd sac contenant des billes. En voulant la sortir, la pochette de billes glissa d'entre ses doigts et tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le plancher de l'armoire. Lizzie fronça les sourcils et répéta le geste, laissant tomber le sac de cuir une deuxième fois. Le plancher du meuble ne sonnait pas comme du bois plein, mais comme si une cavité se dissimulait en dessous. Elizabeth se pencha alors un peu plus vers l'intérieur à la recherche d'une quelconque prise, mais ne trouva rien. En parcourant des doigts l'extérieur, elle trouva finalement une minuscule ouverture à l'arrière. En y insérant son index, elle sentit quelque chose de plat et appuya. Un bruit provenant de l'intérieur lui confirma qu'elle avait visé juste et en regardant à nouveau, elle remarqua une ouverture d'environ deux pouces sur le côté droit. En palpant le double-fond, sa main rencontra quelque chose de dur et elle empoigna l'objet pour le glisser par l'ouverture qu'elle avait réussi à agrandir un peu plus.

Un livre.

Lizzie referma la cachette et déposa la boîte par-dessus. Dans les couloirs, des bruits de pas de plus en plus fréquents se faisaient entendre, annonçant que la journée venait de s'entamer pour tous les servants de Pemberley. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste là et qu'on la trouve à nouveau dans cette pièce. Elizabeth cacha donc le livre dans sa poche et referma la porte de l'armoire avant de s'éclipser de la chambre, prenant bien soin auparavant de vérifier que la voie était libre.

(-*-)

L'hiver s'annonçait rude cette année-là. Déjà en novembre un fin manteau de neige s'était installé sur la campagne anglaise et n'avait presque pas disparu depuis; à son mariage, Lizzie avait eu droit à une vision en blanc et maintenant que décembre était entamé le paysage immaculé semblait s'être installé pour de bon. Les branches des arbres dénudés penchaient sous le poids de la glace et les chemins empruntés par les domestiques se devaient d'être entretenus fréquemment. Elizabeth n'avait jamais vu tant de neige et de mauvais temps. Elle se sentait prise dans l'étau de Pemberley, prisonnière de la grande maison alors que son corps se languissait d'une longue marche à travers la campagne. Les pièces étaient froides; seules celles dont l'âtre rougeoyait avec force étaient supportables.

Darcy semblait toujours aussi préoccupé. Dès le lever du soleil il disparaissait derrière les portes de son bureau et n'en ressortait que pour les repas, qu'il passait généralement en silence. Une ombre grandissante hantait ses traits et Lizzie n'avait pas réussi à savoir pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé si tout allait bien, il avait seulement répondu que la charge de travail était grande et qu'il craignait de ne pouvoir tout compléter avant Noël.

-'Ne vous souciez pas de moi, Mrs Darcy.' Avait-il dit en lui tapotant la main, lors du déjeuner. 'Vous avez vos propres soucis à vous inquiéter. Nous recevons pour le réveillon et les préparatifs sont une lourde tâche.'

Et il avait raison. Lizzie n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cette fête allait être grandiose. Une cinquantaine d'invités, pas moins. Cette seule pensée la faisait frissonner; c'était tout comme si elle allait être lancée dans la société. Elle devait recueillir l'approbation des invités de Darcy, tous ces gens faisant parti de la haute société anglaise. Elizabeth n'avait donc pas insisté auprès de son mari, ses propres problèmes lui empêchant de le questionner plus profondément. En effet, ses soucis avec les domestiques n'avaient pas diminués; au contraire, il lui semblait qu'ils la regardaient d'une étrange manière, comme s'ils s'attendaient à quelque chose.

Elle ne tarda pas à le savoir.

Après une nuit de sommeil très inconfortable, des crampes lui ayant harcelé le ventre tout au long, Elizabeth se leva avec une humeur des plus maussades. Elle ne tenta pas de discuter avec Maggie, sa coiffeuse, et la renvoya aussitôt la dernière pince posée dans ses cheveux. Elle avait tant de tâches à accomplir et si peu d'entrain à les exécuter qu'il lui fallut beaucoup de motivation pour seulement sortir de sa chambre. Cependant, le menu pour le repas de Noël n'était pas complété et la responsable des cuisines n'étaient pas trouvable. Lizzie décida donc d'aller parler elle-même avec la cuisinière, ne voyant aucun besoin d'une entremetteuse. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'aile sud de Pemberley, croisant au passage des visages qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, elle réalisa avec surprise que ces quartiers étaient très différents du reste de la maison. Aucune décoration ou couleur agrémentait les murs et les pièces, plus petites et fonctionnelles, ne revêtaient absolument pas la richesse du reste de la demeure. Certes, c'était le quartier des domestiques, mais un bouquet de fleurs ou une tapisserie n'aurait pas fait de mal à ce sobre endroit. Tout avait l'air confortable et approprié pour des domestiques, mais cela n'empêcha pas Lizzie de songer qu'Anne Darcy n'avait certainement pas eu affaire dans cette section de Pemberley.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la cuisine, Elizabeth s'arrêta dans son mouvement en entendant son nom. Elle se pencha afin d'appuyer son oreille contre le bois, se concentrant sur les deux voix qui s'élevaient à travers la porte entr'ouverte.

-'…et qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle fait.'

-'Cela va de soi, les campagnards n'élèvent pas leur rejetons de cette manière, c'est évidant.'

-'Tout à fait, c'est exactement ce que je me disais. C'est inapproprié d'être si peu éduqué en matière de gérance ménagère. Et cet orgueil!'

Le cœur de Lizzie s'arrêta. Elle n'osait pas bouger, trop humiliée pour faire face à ces paroles, mais trop curieuse pour les arrêter maintenant. Elle ne put que retenir son souffle alors que les deux femmes poursuivaient leur conversation à voix basse.

-'De toute façon, nous savons tous que ce n'est pas pour ses talents qu'il l'a épousé.'

-'Tu crois que c'est vrai, Louisa? Je n'arriverais pas à le croire. Maître Darcy n'oserait...'

Son interlocutrice eut un petit rire. 'Ma pauvre Thérèsa, tu oublies que c'est avant tout un homme. Et ça expliquerait ce mariage peu commun. Agir selon son devoir, voilà ce que Maître Darcy applique toujours. Je n'ai aucun doute que d'ici quelques temps, elle dira-'

-'Chut! Rien n'est certain.' Elles baissèrent encore plus le ton et Lizzie eut du mal à discerner la suite. 'Cela fait à peine…on ne peut… certaine.'

-'Célia a-t-elle lavé les…?'

-'…Non…'

Le rire moqueur qui s'éleva fit sursauter la jeune femme et les voix reprirent leur ton normal.

-'Eh bien voilà. Et de toute façon, tu le vois aussi bien que moi à quel point Maître Darcy est distant. Ce n'est pas de l'amour je te dis, c'est du devoir : elle est grosse.'

S'en était assez. Elizabeth s'éclipsa rapidement, le souffle court, les yeux en feu. Alors était-ce vraiment ce que l'on pensait d'elle? Était-ce vraiment la réputation qu'elle entretenait à Pemberley? Une paysanne non éduquée souillée par un péché charnel? Quel affront! Quelle insulte! Elle? Salir sa réputation en partageant le lit de Darcy avant le mariage? C'était insensé! Impossible! Étaient-ils tous alerte de l'histoire de Lydia? Croyaient-ils qu'elle, Elizabeth Darcy, était de la même trempe seulement parce qu'elle était la sœur d'une femme ayant presque ruiné sa réputation? Lizzie en était tellement insultée qu'elle ignora les servants qu'elle bousculait au passage, retenant les larmes de colère qui menaçaient de voir le jour. Jamais ne s'était-elle sentie aussi misérable, aussi jugée! Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela?

Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas voir à quel point elle était amoureuse de Darcy? Non, bien sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir, elle n'avait jamais l'occasion de le démontrer. Darcy était si distant envers elle! Et ne pouvaient-ils pas voir combien elle souhaitait être une bonne maîtresse de maison? À quel point elle souhaitait être acceptée et appréciée? Et qui était cette Célia? Était-ce une de ses suivantes?

À peine fut-elle de retour dans sa chambre que l'on cogna doucement à la porte. Elizabeth prit une grande inspiration, jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir pour s'assurer que son reflet ne projetait rien qui trahissait son état, puis alla ouvrir. Une jeune adolescence fit une révérence avant de demander si elle pouvait venir changer les draps.

-'Ce n'est pas la peine, ils sont comme neufs.' Répondit Lizzie d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La jeune fille fronça légèrement les sourcils et ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur le ventre d'Elizabeth avant de remonter aussitôt, les joues rougissantes.

Lizzie comprit alors une chose qui lui avait échappé tout à l'heure.

Ils pensaient qu'elle était enceinte.

Cette fois, ce fut les joues de Lizzie qui prirent feu et elle renvoya brusquement la servante avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Mon Dieu ! Ils pensaient qu'elle attendait un enfant de Darcy, un fruit d'une union de chair prénuptiale ! Ils pensaient tous que Darcy l'avait marié seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de bâtard foulant le sol de l'Angleterre! Cette Célia surveillait-elle si elle avait ses saignements? Quel culot! Et cette Louisa n'avait pas voulu insulter son physique en disant qu'elle était « grosse », elle avait seulement vulgarisé sa supposée _situation_ !

Elizabeth sentit une rage monter en elle. Quel genre de personnel agissait ainsi? Quel genre de domestiques parlait contre sa maîtresse? De quel droit avaient-ils tous la langue si bien pendue à son égard? C'était elle, l'orgueilleuse et prétentieuse? Qu'étaient-ils donc pour la juger ainsi? Se pensaient-ils supérieur à elle seulement parce qu'elle venait d'une famille de petite bourgeoisie? Croyaient-ils que Lizzie trouvait plaisant d'avoir à diriger Pemberley sous ces regards scrutateurs et hautains?

Il fallait qu'elle agisse, qu'elle se prenne en main. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse les rumeurs avoir raison d'elle; Elizabeth Darcy n'est pas une femme qui se laisse insulter ainsi sans rien y faire. Elle avait essayé de jouer le jeu selon les règles de Pemberley, maintenant il était temps que certains changements soient apportés.

Tout d'abord, elle devait rétablir sa réputation. Ils croyaient tous qu'elle portait la vie en ses entrailles et ils ne pouvaient pas être plus dans le tort. Déjà la nuit précédente elle avait vécu le martyr annonçant le début de ses saignements et elle était convaincue que d'ici la fin de la journée, cette question serait réglée. Avait-elle pu concevoir pendant ce court laps de temps? Sachant très bien que c'était contre nature de souhaiter une telle chose, Elizabeth était honteuse d'être satisfaite de ne pas avoir d'enfant en elle. Cependant, c'était la seule solution pour faire taire les rumeurs qui circulaient. Elle n'avait pas de doute que la corvée de lavage d'ici quelques jours suffirait à rétablir les faits.

Darcy remarqua son absence lorsqu'elle ne le rejoignit pas dans son lit ce soir-là et vint lui rendre visite alors qu'elle détressait ses longs cheveux noirs, assise devant son miroir.

-'Lizzie?' murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce et, voyant qu'elle n'était pas endormie, s'avança vers elle. 'Vous m'avez semblé bien pâle au dîner, êtes-vous souffrante?'

La jeune femme prit le peigne d'ivoire dans sa boîte argentée. 'Je ne suis point souffrante, Will, seulement…indisposée.'

-'Y a-t-il…y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous?' s'enquerra-t-il un peu maladroitement, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Elle haussa les épaules, fixant le reflet de son mari. Puis, se tournant vers lui, demanda : 'Ne croyez-vous pas que nous devrions passer un peu plus de temps ensemble?'

Lizzie avait décidé de ne pas parler de cet conversation qu'elle avait surprise plus tôt, convaincue qu'elle devait régler ce problème seule. Cependant, un peu de son aide lui permettrait certainement d'avancer dans ses démarches. Darcy poussa un long soupir. Il s'approcha afin de s'agenouiller face à elle pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. 'Je suis désolé d'être indisponible, Lizzie…J'ai beaucoup de travail. Ce n'est pas usuel pour moi de partager mon temps entre mes affaires et ma femme, et je me dois de me concentrer sur mes priorités avant toute chose.'

-'Et être présent pour sa femme n'est pas une priorité?' demanda-t-elle, un peu blessée.

-'Vous êtes la plus importante à mes yeux, vous le savez très bien, Lizzie.' La gronda-t-il doucement. Sous cet angle, la lumière lui donnait un air plus âgé. La jeune femme voulut poser ses mains sur les lignes qui marquaient son front, mais son orgueil lui empêcha tout geste affectif. Elle se contenta d'observer son âme à travers ses yeux, étudiant les mosaïques brunâtres de ses prunelles.

-'William...nous sommes mariés depuis un mois et déjà vous êtes si distant avec moi que parfois je me demande si je ne suis pas seulement un artifice pour vos soirées ou seulement une…une…'

Elle ne pouvait pas dire le mot, mais son geste implicite provoqua une vive réaction de la part de son mari. 'Lizzie! Vous ne pensez tout de même pas cela, je l'espère?'

Elle devait se l'avouer, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle pensait. Cependant, l'envie de le faire réagir était plus forte qu'elle. Elle avait besoin qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui prouve que son amour n'avait pas changé. 'Pouvez-vous me blâmer de songer ainsi, Will? Dès que le soleil se lève, vous vous enfermez dans votre bureau et je ne vous vois pas avant l'heure du déjeuner, et même là, ce n'est que brièvement. Nous échangeons quelques mots sur le fonctionnement de Pemberley puis vous disparaissez à nouveau jusqu'au dîner. Nos soirées sont passées à discuter avec Georgiana ou nos invités, à jouer aux cartes, boire du thé, puis lorsque vient le temps d'aller dormir, nous n'avons que quelques temps à nous deux et l'épuisement de la journée nous mène directement au sommeil. Si nous étions au printemps, je vous proposerais une promenade dans nos magnifiques jardins, mais la température n'est pas clémente et il m'est impossible de vous tirer hors de votre bureau. Lorsque nous étions fiancés, vous aviez toujours du temps pour moi, Will. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je n'ai eu que trois après-midi pendant lesquels vous avez pu vous dérober de votre travail pour me divertir.'

Darcy baissa la tête, ses pouces caressant toujours le revers de ses mains. 'Comprenez-moi, Lizzie…J'ai énormément à faire. La Saison arrive et bientôt vous aurez tout le loisir de vous divertir avec les autres femmes.'

-'Mais ce n'est pas avec d'autres femmes que je veux passer mon temps, William, c'est avec vous!' s'emporta-t-elle soudainement, en colère qu'il ne se sente pas plus coupable de laisser seule aussi souvent.

Elle s'était dérobée de son étreinte et lui avait obstinément tourné le dos. Darcy se releva lentement, cherchant son regard à travers le miroir, mais Elizabeth regardait l'âtre, sur sa gauche, dans lequel brûlaient deux immenses bûches.

-'Pardonnez-moi, mais il m'est impossible de faire autrement. Diriger une propriété aussi grande et posséder une si large fortune ne me permet pas de prendre plus de temps pour vous.'

-'Votre fortune…je préfèrerais que vous soyez moins riche.' Répliqua-t-elle un peu sèchement.

-'Elizabeth, ne faites pas l'enfant.'

Elle se leva, lui faisant face de toute sa hauteur. Darcy était plus grand que lui, mais peu lui importait. 'Je ne fais pas l'enfant. Je dis seulement que la richesse n'est pas la seule chose qui compte.'

Il haussa un sourcil. 'Vous préféreriez vivre dans la misère avec moi à vos côtés tous les jours plutôt que le luxe dans lequel vous avez le privilège d'avoir été introduite?'

Le « _privilège_ »... Lizzie ne put s'empêcher d'y voir une référence à son origine modeste et son menton se leva légèrement en signe de défi. 'Oui, Mr Darcy, je préfèrerais vivre comme une paysanne en sachant que l'amour que vous me portez est réel et profond plutôt que de me demander tous les jours si votre affection n'est pas seulement le fruit d'une envie de procréer des héritiers afin que votre fortune ne se perde pas.'

Darcy encaissa la nouvelle sans broncher. Son regard était glaciale lorsqu'il répondit : 'Vos caprices ne sont pas à votre honneur, Madame. Peut-être auriez-vous moins de mal à vous intégrer si vous cessiez de jouer à la princesse et que vous réaliseriez que la vie comporte des devoirs auxquels certaines personnes ne peuvent tout simplement pas se dérober. Pemberley est une demeure dont l'importance dépasse votre compréhension et je me dois d'y accorder toutes mes énergies.'

Elizabeth fut blessée par ces propos. Non seulement la traitait-il d'enfant gâtée, mais aussi assumait-il qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était de vivre dans un endroit comme Pemberley.

Un endroit de _haute_ société.

-'Détrompez-vous, Mr Darcy, je suis parfaitement consciente de ce que représente votre précieuse maisonnée. Seulement, je trouve plus humain d'accorder de l'importance aux êtres en chair, surtout aux personnes que l'on aime, plutôt qu'à des objets, peu importe leur valeur, ancienneté ou noblesse.'

-'Vous ne pouvez comprendre ce que représente Pemberley à mes yeux, Mrs Darcy.'

-'Et vous ne comprenez pas que Pemberley sera certainement la seule chose qui vous restera si vous continuez à agir de la sorte.'

-'Est-ce une menace?' murmura Darcy entre les dents, une brèche dans son mur d'impassibilité.

-'Prenez mes paroles comme vous le voulez. Comme vous aimez si bien me le rappeler, je ne suis pas de votre rang, mon cher mari. Je n'ai pas grandi avec comme modèle une mère parfaite dont l'attitude exemplaire hante encore ces murs. Je vous ai épousé par amour, parce que je sentais que vous pourriez me rendre heureuse. Votre fortune ne m'attire guère. La noblesse non plus. Si je suis malheureuse, je n'hésiterai pas à remédier à ma situation et croyez-moi que je n'aurai aucun regret à quitter Pemberley si je vois que votre affection n'est que pour réchauffer votre lit ou ma capacité à enfanter.'

-'Elizabeth Darcy, vos propos sont choquants.'

-'Ils sont le moindre de mes soucis, Fitzwilliam Darcy.'

-'Point de doute que la fatigue vous a monté à la tête. Je vais me retirer et espérez que demain sera une journée où nous pourrons avoir une conversation entre adultes.'

-'Sortez immédiatement de ma chambre.' Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Darcy ne répondit que par une légère inclinaison de la tête puis s'éclipsa par la porte menant au petit salon, ses talons résonnant fortement sur le plancher de bois. Lizzie referma la porte derrière lui, la colère lui faisant faire les cents pas, ses mains tremblantes de briser quelque chose. Quel affront! Comment Darcy pouvait-il être aussi froid envers elle alors qu'il venait à peine de se marier? Avait-elle eu tort de penser qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être? Ses premières impressions avaient-elles vraiment été justes? C'était impossible…Il pouvait être si charmant parfois, si attentif…

Lizzie ralentit le pas, portant une main à son front. Avait-elle eu tort de s'emporter? Voulait-elle vraiment que Darcy lui démontre son amour parce qu'elle en doutait ou était-ce la pression de savoir les domestiques questionnant la nature de leur relation qui la poussait à agir ainsi? Peut-être un peu des deux, l'un menant à l'autre.

Elizabeth s'allongea sur son lit, ce lit qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé encore depuis sa venue à Pemberley. Les couvertures étaient froides, la pièce sombre. La chaleur du corps de son époux lui manquait. Elle ne partagerait pas le lit de Darcy ce soir. Pire, elle ne le partagerait pas tant et aussi longtemps que les choses ne seraient pas réglés entre eux. Peu importe le doute qui hantait son esprit, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire les premiers pas.

Darcy ne revint pas la voir les jours suivant et Elizabeth s'obstina à l'éviter, conservant de froides manières en sa présence. Heureusement que la charge de travail lui occupait l'esprit, requérant une minutieuse attention. Les commandes arrivaient peu à peu, les traineaux remontant l'allée principale chargés de toutes sortes de biens. Lizzie voulut superviser les déchargements, mais la couturière était là et de longues heures furent destinées à la confection de plusieurs nouvelles robes, cadeaux que Darcy lui avait promis quelques semaines auparavant. Les vêtements étaient d'une beauté exceptionnelle et, Elizabeth devait se l'avouer, d'une richesse à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée.

Mrs Sawyer, la domestique en chef, était une bonne femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Il n'était pas rare de la retrouver avec Mrs Reynolds afin de l'aider dans les tâches quotidiennes à accomplir et son ton autoritaire poussait chaque servants à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Chargée de monter les décorations que Lizzie avait imaginées pour la fête de Noël, elle avait jusque-là fait preuve d'une obéissance exemplaire. Elizabeth commençait même à croire que Mrs Sawyer était dans les seules qui ne la jugeaient pas incapable de mener Pemberley et elle s'était sentie beaucoup plus confiante dans ses choix lorsqu'elle lui parlait. La veille de Noël, alors que Lizzie ajoutait quelques dernières touches à la salle de bal, elle remarqua que les fleurs qu'elle avait commandées n'étaient pas celles qui se trouvaient maintenant dans les grands vases de porcelaine. Qui plus est, ce n'était pas les vases qu'elle avait choisi non plus. Lizzie regarda les roses rouges pendant un instant, caressant les pétales délicatement, un mélange de sentiments l'envahissant. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir changé d'avis sur la présentation florale.

-'Mrs Sawyer,' appela-t-elle soudainement et la domestique, qui guidait deux hommes pour le déplacement du buffet, vint à sa rencontre. 'N'avais-je pas commandé des Calla Lily pour ces arrangements floraux? Et les Lys rouges?'

Pas une once de malaise traversa le visage de la femme lorsqu'elle répondit : 'Il n'y en a point, Madame.'

Elizabeth garda son ton calme. 'Et pourquoi donc? N'avais-je pas été précise dans mes explications? Les roses rouges étaient destinées à la table.'

-'Je suis désolée, mais les fleurs n'ont habituellement pas leur place au centre de la table.'

-'Avez-vous décidé de ceci à l'encontre de mes directives?' s'emporta Lizzie, choquée d'une telle audace et d'une telle réponse.

Mrs Sawyer fit une légère révérence, non perturbée par le ton qu'elle venait de prendre. 'Je n'aurais osé, Madame. Mr Darcy a donné son accord pour que les présentations restent les mêmes qu'à l'habitude.'

-'Qu'à l'habitude?'

-'Celles de Lady Darcy, Madame.'

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Comment Darcy avait-il pu lui faire cela? Après tout ce travail! Noël serait-il une année de plus à l'image démodée de la mère de son époux? Certes, les arrangements floraux étaient magnifiques, mais ce n'était pas sa vision. Ce n'était pas sa touche. Ce n'était pas son essence, elle, la nouvelle maîtresse de Pemberley. Elle avait eu de si grandes visions de cette soirée! Elle avait travaillé si fort pour que tout soit parfait! Mrs Sawyer avait-elle vu un affront aux changements qu'elle avait voulu apporter et s'en était tout de suite remit à Darcy pour conserver les traditions? Ou était-ce la démarche de son époux uniquement?

-'Merci, je n'ai plus besoin de vous.' La renvoya un peu sèchement Lizzie. La domestique s'inclina de nouveau et reprit son poste auprès des hommes qui attendaient patiemment. Elizabeth prit de grandes inspirations, essayant tant bien que mal de se raisonner. En parcourant les pièces prêtes à recevoir les invités, elle remarqua que les fleurs n'étaient pas la seule chose qui n'avait pas été faites selon ses directives; les meubles avaient été disposés d'une autre manière, les tentures avaient été changées, les guirlandes de sapin au-dessus des portes n'avaient pas les détails qu'elle avait soigneusement préparés et, pour combler le tout, la salle de bal ne serait accompagné que du pianoforte plutôt que des instruments à cordes qu'elle avait tant souhaité avoir pour la danse.

Elizabeth monta rapidement les escaliers, le dos droit, la tête haute, et se dirigea vers le bureau de son époux. Elle savait que Darcy y serait sûrement à cette heure du jour, déjà prêt pour la soirée. D'ici quelques heures, les invités allaient affluer par les grandes portes. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, son mari leva des yeux étonnés vers elle, l'étudiant du regard. 'N'êtes-vous pas prête, Mrs Darcy?'

-'Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?' s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix dure, ignorant la manière formelle dont il s'était adressé à elle. 'Pourquoi est-ce que tout mon travail a été ignoré et remplacé par celui de votre mère?'

Darcy haussa les sourcils, prit de cours. 'Je ne vois pas ce dont vous voulez parler, Lizzie.'

-'Tout! Rien n'est comme je le souhaitais, rien ! Tout est à l'image d'Anne Darcy!' Était-ce elle ou son mari avait l'air complètement éreinté? Les cernes sous ses yeux semblaient plus foncés qu'à l'habitude, son regard plus las.

Le visage de Darcy resta impassible lorsqu'il répondit. 'Si vous m'aviez fait part de vos intentions auparavant, cet entretien n'aurait pas lieu.'

Lizzie eut un hoquet d'indignation. 'Je vous demande pardon?'

-'Si j'avais eu vent de vos idées avant votre décision de ne plus m'adresser la parole, je vous aurais tout de suite averti qu'il est impossible d'accéder à vos requêtes.'

Silence. La jeune femme prit le temps de se calmer, voulant prouver qu'elle étant bel et bien capable d'entretenir une conversation sans s'emporter. 'J'ai l'impression que c'est moi le fantôme ici. Je suis en chair et en os et ce sont les ordres de votre mère que l'on exécute.'

Darcy fronça les sourcils, liant ses mains derrière son dos. 'Ce sont nos habitudes. Il est difficile de changer les traditions.'

Elizabeth eut un rictus. 'Je ne suis point d'accord avec vous, Mr Darcy.'

-'Vous êtes encore nouvelle ici, un tel projet était de grandes envergures. Vous avez besoin de temps pour vous habituer au fonctionnement de la maison. De plus, Pemberley n'est pas prêt pour un tel changement.'

-'Pemberley ou vous-même, William?'

Darcy leva la tête, l'air arrogant. 'Je crains avoir trop abusé de votre temps, Madame. Il serait temps de revêtir votre tenue de soirée pour ne point ajouter à votre manque de respect un retard que nos invités considéreraient grossier.'

Cette réponse insulta profondément Lizzie. 'Vous parlez de manque de respect? Que pensez-vous avoir fait en agissant ainsi? Comment puis-je avoir une seule once de crédibilité si vous passez derrière tout ce que je fais? Ne me faites-vous donc pas confiance?'

-'Je crois que vous travaillez trop et que les émotions vous montent à la tête.' Lui répondit Darcy en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elizabeth plissa les yeux. 'Cela ne répond pas à ma question.'

-'C'est ridicule. Je ne me ferai pas réprimander dans ma propre maison.'

-'Et pourtant vous en auriez bien besoin.' Puis, après une courte pause, elle ajouta : 'En prenant votre nom, je ne suis pas devenue une de vos sujets, mais votre femme. En tant que votre femme, je partage les tâches qui incombent aux maîtres de la maison. N'est-ce pas ainsi dans mes devoirs d'apporter un vent de fraîcheur à notre demeure?'

Darcy avait la main sur la poignée, prêt à la chasser de son bureau. 'Je crains que votre manque d'expérience ne soit à votre désavantage pour le moment. D'ici quelques années, peut-être pourrions-nous trouver un terrain d'entente.'

Le visage d'Elizabeth sembla prendre feu. D'ici quelques années? Son mari dû remarquer la douleur que ces propos provoqua car il soupira longuement, comme si la fatigue l'avait poussé à bout.

-'Ne prenez pas mal ce que je viens de vous dire.' Grommela Darcy en roulant les yeux.

-'Comment voulez-vous que le prenne?' murmura-t-elle. 'Vous voulez que j'approuve, peut-être? Vous voulez que je laisse tout le monde décider à ma place et que je me range derrière vous comme une femme sans caractère et sans âme?'

Il secoua la tête. 'Non. Je veux seulement que vous preniez le temps d'apprendre.'

-'Comment apprendre lorsque tout le monde vous empêche de faire quoi que ce soit? Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme, Mr Darcy, vous le savez très bien! Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme qui reste dans l'ombre et qui obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Je croyais que vous aviez compris cela.'

-'Croyez-moi que je l'ai compris.' Le ton de sa voix était sec, tranchant.

Lizzie se redressa, regardant son mari droit dans les yeux. 'Est-ce une critique, monsieur? Ai-je agi pour vous déplaire jusqu'à maintenant, _Mr Darcy_?'

-'Devrais-je conclure à votre ton que vous n'êtes point disposé à discuter raisonnablement, une fois de plus?'

La colère lui fit lever la main et elle le gifla sur la joue avec une soudaineté qui la surprit elle-même. 'Ne me traitez pas comme une femme de bas rang.'

Son mari reçu la gifle avec l'assurance d'un gentleman. Cependant, les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche par la suite étaient prononcés avec une froideur digne d'une tempête polaire. 'N'est-ce pas ce pas de là que vous venez?'

La surprise fut si grande qu'Elizabeth se figea sur place. Avait-il réellement prononcé ces mots? Le visage de Darcy se décomposa aussitôt. 'Lizzie, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.'

Elle recula d'un pas lorsqu'il voulut s'approcher d'elle. Muette, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour contrer le sentiment qui lui assaillait le cœur à cet instant : une douleur perçante et vive, transperçant sa poitrine et son âme.

-'Lizzie, je vous en prie, j'étais en colère, ne considérez pas mes mots. Lizzie!'

La jeune femme ignora les appels de son mari et se dirigea vers la sortie à grandes enjambées. Elle traversa les couloirs et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée avant de la refermer avec bruit, verrouillant les deux entrées à double tour. Elle s'installa près de la fenêtre, le cœur battant, ignorant les coups frappés à sa porte.

Ils cessèrent après quelques minutes.

Elizabeth sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment sa vie pouvait-elle avoir basculée en si peu de temps? Elle dont les rêves avaient ponctués ses nuits pendant les mois de ses fiançailles. Elle qui avait réellement cru qu'elle trouverait le bonheur dans les bras de Darcy. Elle n'était rien à leurs yeux. Elle n'était rien à Pemberley, seulement la petite bourgeoise qui avait réussi à monter dans l'échelle de la société grâce à un manège de séduction. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi snobée et rejetée de toute sa vie! Même lors de ses visites à Netherfield en compagnie des sœurs de Mr Bingley, qui avait toujours eu une certaine réticence à s'associer à quelqu'un de son genre, elle n'avait jamais ressentie autant d'hostilité. Et Darcy… cette accusation l'avait bouleversée. Ses origines seraient-elles toujours un obstacle à son bonheur? Était-elle condamnée à supporter le poids de son infériorité de naissance?

Elizabeth ne pouvait pas rester dans cette pièce, elle étouffait. Tous les cadeaux que Darcy lui avait offerts trônaient dans chaque recoin, sur la commode, son secrétaire, sur son coffre. Les fleurs fanées de son bouquet de mariage reposait sur le manteau de la cheminée. Son besoin pressant de s'enfuir lui fit empoigner le premier vêtement chaud que sa main trouva et elle s'assura que la voie était libre avant de se précipiter vers le troisième étage, direction la chambre bleue.

(-*-)

_Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, malgré le fait que ce soit un chapitre plutôt difficile pour Darcy et Lizzie : / C'est un peu court, mais je me suis dit que c'était mieux qu'il soit légèrement plus court plutôt que d'attendre encore quelques semaines avant de le mettre en ligne, la suite n'étant pas encore tout à fait précise. Enfin bref, je serais TRÈS heureuse de recevoir vos commentaires et je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris (et vont prendre) le temps de le faire : ) _

_Un remerciement tout spécial à __**Liili**__, qui prend le temps de partager avec moi ses points de vue et qui me donne toujours des reviews très constructifs : ) Milles merci ! _

_Je ne promettrai rien cette fois et je vous avoue ne pas savoir quand est-ce que j'aurai le temps ou l'inspiration de terminer le prochain chapitre…Cependant, je fais de mon mieux! _

_À la prochaine !_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le Journal d'Anne Darcy

_Eh bien, me revoici beaucoup plus tôt que je ne l'aurais prévu! Et, bonne nouvelle, le prochain chapitre est presque totalement écrit mais, pour ne pas attirer de malchance, je ne vais rien promettre quant à sa publication :P Quelques jours, une semaine, deux semaines…J'essaie de ne pas laisser trop de temps s'écouler entre les chapitres. Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews et/ou de m'ajouter dans leur Story Alert, ça me fait très plaisir! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5**

_Le journal d'Anne Darcy_

Le calme de la pièce la rassura aussitôt. Certaine que personne ne la trouverait ici, Elizabeth s'allongea sur le lit, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre où de légers flocons valsaient au rythme du vent. Ici, tout était paisible. Ici, dans la chambre privée de sa belle-mère, elle se sentait la force de résister aux larmes. Comment Darcy avait-il pu lui dire cela? Comment avait-il osé l'insulter de la sorte? Pourquoi s'attachait-il autant aux traditions et s'éloignait du changement comme s'il portait la peste?

Lizzie soupira longuement, ses sentiments mélangés. Elle en voulait à son mari d'avoir dit ces mots et, plus encore, pour avoir détruit le travail auquel elle s'était acharnée pendant des semaines. Cependant, elle s'en voulait tout autant à elle-même de ne pas savoir prendre les choses en main. Elizabeth Bennett n'aurait jamais laissé les choses dégringoler ainsi; elle aurait foncé dans les tâches qui lui incombent en se retroussant les manches. Mais ce silence! Personne ne lui adressait la parole. Personne ne souriait ou presque en sa présence. Était-ce seulement elle? Pemberley avait-elle des règles d'or? Quel genre de comportement exemplaire devait-elle prendre? Quel genre de personne était Lady Anne Darcy pour avoir laissé cette impression de respect et de perfection derrière elle?

-'Je commence à croire que vous étiez une sainte.' Marmonna Lizzie, resserrant le vêtement qu'elle avait emporté autour de ses épaules.

Comme pour lui faire signe, sa main frôla la dureté du livre dans sa poche et c'est avec intérêt qu'Elizabeth sortit l'objet, l'ayant complètement oublié. Le jour où elle l'avait ramené, sa suivante l'attendait déjà dans sa chambre pour l'aider à se préparer pour la journée et elle avait eu tant à faire par la suite que le livre lui était sorti de la tête. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait à nouveau dans ses mains, son cœur se mit à battre anormalement alors que ses doigts parcouraient la couverture de cuir brun. Les pages craquèrent lorsqu'elle les tourna délicatement, réalisant avec étonnement que sous ses yeux se trouvaient l'écriture droite et parfaite d'Anne Darcy.

_Journal de Lady Anne Darcy, Maîtresse de Pemberley, été 1779._

_Mon cher mari a décidé de m'offrir ce journal pour me divertir. Si tout d'abord j'ai été surprise d'une telle initiative, je crois maintenant, après quelques jours de réflexion, que de coucher sur papiers mes pensées n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Après tout, la mémoire peut parfois jouer des tours et même si ma noble famille ne comporte aucun cas apparent d'une telle maladie (si l'on oublie un lointain grand oncle qui, de toute façon, aurait été enfanté par un autre père que celui qui l'a élevé et qui, Dieu en soit loué, n'est plus affilié à la famille aujourd'hui), nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent._

Lizzie tourna la page avec intérêt.

_Pemberley, été 1779_

_Une nouvelle surprise de mon mari. Je suis bien heureuse de le savoir attentif à mon anniversaire, il est si bon envers moi. La magnifique rivière de diamants célèbre ma trente-cinquième année sur cette terre. Je constate avec bonheur que le temps n'a pas été trop exigeant envers moi, peut-être grâce aux pommades que je me procure secrètement,. Certes, quelques lignes se sont ajoutées à mon visage, mais je peux me vanter d'avoir encore une fine silhouette et une fermeté qui ne sied certes pas la plupart de mes compagnes de thé, alourdies par les grossesses répétées. Quelle atrocité que de perdre sa jeunesse à ses propres enfants! Dieu a su me gratifier d'un garçon au bon moment, après trois ans de mariage. Mr Darcy aimerait beaucoup un deuxième enfant, mais je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir revivre ce cauchemar. Il est de plus en plus insistant, précisant que deux enfants seraient un nombre plus conventionnel et, si un autre garçon venait à naître, plus sécuritaire pour l'héritage. Mais mon fils est solide et en santé; il ne pourrait en être autrement. Je crains ne pouvoir me soustraire à sa demande…_

_Rosings, automne 1779_

_Ma très chère sœur, Lady Catherine, a bien voulu nous recevoir, Fitzwilliam et moi, pour quelques mois. Je dois avouer que m'évader de Pemberley pour quelques temps me convient parfaitement; je suis si seule là-bas! Rares sont les visites de qualité et je ne peux supporter la compagnie des femmes du peuple discutant de la misère du monde commun. L'obligation de cette société charitable me pèse lourdement parfois, mais je me dois d'entretenir ma réputation. Mr Darcy prétend qu'une hausse économique est à prévoir et je l'espère. Je dois être de retour à Pemberley pour Noël et je ne peux recevoir mes invités sans les préparatifs habituels; je serais si honteuse de ne point offrir la qualité que les Darcy offre toujours! J'ai enfin réussi à faire disparaître toutes les traces de ma belle-mère, après dix années de mariage…Et bien, moi qui voulais des vacances de ma très chère demeure, voilà que je ne cesse de radoter à ce sujet! Ma sœur est alitée jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse, elle ne sort pratiquement pas de la petite pièce où elle est confinée. Je me dois de la divertir, c'est une épreuve si difficile pour les femmes de notre rang! La souffrance est plus grande, j'en suis persuadée. Cet enfant sera le seul héritier de Rosings, mon beau-frère ayant déjà quitté ce monde. Lady Catherine n'en est que mieux; cet homme avait un penchant pour les loisirs de la chair ainsi que pour le Gin, qui le rendait parfois violent. Espérons que cet enfant ne retienne pas de son paternel…Je souhaite le meilleur des compagnons pour Fitzwilliam. _

_Rosings, automne 1779_

_Les journées se raccourcissent, l'hiver ne tardera pas. Lady Catherine est en travail et je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir à assister à la naissance. Mon propre souvenir de ce moment n'est guère joyeux. _

_P.s. C'est une fille. Après une nuit entière, où je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, la nouvelle est parvenue jusqu'à moi que Rosings aura une héritière. Je vais maintenant me coucher et irai voir la nouvelle mère dans la matinée._

_Rosings, automne 1779_

_Quelle joie! Quelle idée sublime! La vie a été gracieuse envers ma très chère sœur et moi, nous accordant une possibilité des plus prometteuses! Fitzwilliam est désormais fiancé à Anne, ma nièce, qui fera une épouse idéale à mon fils dans une vingtaine d'années. Je suis si heureuse! L'union de Rosings et Pemberley est parfaite, il n'y aura meilleure association que celle-ci. Certes, le bébé est frêle, mais les années sauront sûrement lui rendre la santé. Elle est de sang noble, après tout._

_Pemberley, hiver 1780._

_Je suis de retour dans cette vaste maison. Il fait froid pendant l'hiver, je ne sortirais point de ma chambre si je m'écoutais! Pourtant, il le faut. Je dois avouer que la compagnie de mon mari me manquait; nous avons la chance de nous accorder favorablement et, ma foi, nos conversations me divertissent beaucoup. Fitzwilliam est heureux d'être de retour, profitant de l'occasion pour fréquenter Georges, le fils de l'intendant. Ce petit a de très bonnes manières, je dois l'avouer, et ce n'est que pour cette raison que je tolère une telle amitié. La solitude n'est certes pas préférable pour l'apprentissage de mon fils et je n'arrive point à trouver un meilleur compagnon; Pemberley est un endroit plutôt isolé. Mr Darcy refuse que l'on passe plus de temps à la ville, prétextant que l'air y est trop impure et que la Saison est déjà trop longue à Londres. D'ici quelques mois, nous y serons. J'en tremble presque de joie à y penser!_

_Pemberley, été 1780._

_J'ai cédé aux avances de mon mari et partage à nouveau son lit. Je rougis seulement à écrire ces lignes! Ce que je croyais n'être qu'un simple journal pour relater mes faits et gestes se retrouve être un précieux compagnon pour épancher mes sentiments! Je ne m'en plains pas. Ma propre solitude me pèse plus que jamais et c'est avec soulagement que je me confis à ces pages. J'ai trouvé un endroit où le cacher afin qu'aucun regard ne se pose sur mes mots. Je brûlerai ce journal dès que j'aurai tourné la dernière page._

Lizzie s'arrêta un moment, confuse. Ces pages qu'elle venait de lire lui apportait des sentiments contradictoires. À lire cette femme, elle avait l'impression que sa belle-mère détestait sa vie ici, à Pemberley! Comment était-ce possible? Comment ne pas apprécier toute la beauté et les richesses qui se trouvaient dans chacune des pièces et dans les immenses jardins? Elizabeth lut encore, n'y trouvant que des commentaires à propos de la nouvelle décoration du grand salon, de la nouvelle acquisition d'un cheval de race pour Darcy, de la venue de quelques invités, de la présence d'un Duc et du bal donné en son honneur, d'une promenade dans la région des Hauts Lacs, d'un voyage en France, d'une légère grippe pour Mr Darcy Senior. Il y avait parfois des commentaires sur les familles qu'elle fréquentait, sur la splendeur des maisons de la ville et son acharnement à donner ce genre de cachet à Pemberley. Une autre année passa sous les yeux d'Elizabeth, qui absorbait les histoires de Lady Anne avec un intérêt grandissant. Elle pouvait percevoir la noblesse de cette dame par son écriture, par ses mots, par ses propos. Choquée et impressionnée à la fois, Lizzie lut les passages où la maîtresse de Pemberley avouait sa fatigue à descendre jusqu'au village pour y apporter des denrées et son obligation à porter un corset si serré en plein été. Il ne faisait plus de doute que sa belle-mère était une femme de caractère qui, contrainte par la société, ne pouvait s'exprimer comme elle l'aurait voulu. De plus, ce sentiment de solitude transperçait clairement à presque toutes les pages. S'était-elle sentie si noble qu'aucune compagnie autre que celle de sa sœur et les dames qu'elle rencontrait lors de la Saison ne lui apportait de plaisir?

Ignorant le soleil qui disparaissait au loin, Elizabeth poursuivit sa lecture. La suite semblait plus rapprochée en date.

_Pemberley, printemps 1882_

_Les prières de mon mari se sont enfin exaucées. Après maintes tentatives, je porte la vie en moi pour la deuxième fois. Je commençais presque à désespérer, Mr Darcy ayant annoncé son souhait de vive voix lors de la fête de Noël. Je n'ai bien sûr aucunement avoué que cela faisait plus de deux ans que nous tentions de procréer un nouvel héritier, cela m'aurait couvert d'une honte insurmontable. Mr Darcy est un homme intelligent, qui me connait bien; je sais qu'il ne souhaitait point me mettre dans l'embarras. Disons que le vin épicé lui est monté à la tête. Étrangement, il se plaint que Fitzwilliam est trop gâté et que sa fierté reflète un peu trop celle de ses parents. J'ai aussitôt nié un tel propos, cela va de soi; notre fierté n'est aucunement punissable et est, au contraire, bien placée. Mr Darcy n'a pas insisté, connaissant mon attachement à instruire notre fils selon mes principes. Je dois me reposer, ma fatigue est grande. Je garde le sourire, mais la seule pensée de ne pouvoir assister à la Saison me chagrine profondément._

Lizzie eut une pensée pour Georgiana à ce moment et un petit sourire se posa sur ses lèvres. Sa belle-sœur, une si timide et respectable jeune femme, n'avait certainement pas hérité du caractère de sa mère… Après quelques pages qui ne parlaient que de températures, d'inconforts relié aux premiers mois de gestation ainsi qu'un épanchement pour la vie urbaine qui battait certainement son plein, un passage capta son attention.

_Pemberley, printemps 1882_

_Mes douleurs sont revenues, fortes, poignantes. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ma grossesse, je crains pour la vie de mon enfant. Que dirait-on de moi s'il quitte mon ventre avant son terme? Ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à des pécheresses! C'est tout simplement impossible, je n'ai jamais agi autrement que ce que mon devoir exigeait. Ma conduite est exemplaire! J'attends le médecin avec impatience._

_P.s. Le médecin n'est toujours pas présent. Je saigne et je n'arriverai pas à le cacher plus longtemps._

_Pemberley, printemps 1882_

_L'enfant est sauf. J'ai toujours mal, mais le médecin m'assure qu'il y a de bonnes chances que je puisse le mener à terme si je reste alitée à partir de maintenant. Adieu promenades. Adieu liberté. Je rentre dès ce soir dans ma nouvelle chambre, chambre que ma belle-mère possédait à ma venue à Pemberley. La position de la pièce est idéale et possède une vue éclatante, de grandes fenêtres et une aération adéquate, mais Mr Darcy refuse que j'y change quoi que ce soit. C'est la seule pièce qu'il ne me laisse pas agrémenter comme je le souhaite. _

_Pemberley, été 1882_

_Premier jour d'alitement. La journée est fraîche, la pièce est claire…mais tout est si __**bleu**__. Fitzwilliam m'apporte souvent de petits cadeaux. Peut-être que cette épreuve ne sera pas si éprouvante. Peut-être que les quelques mois que je dois passer ici ne seront pas trop pénible. Je l'espère._

_Pemberley, été 1882_

_Le ciel est si clair aujourd'hui, aucun nuage ne perturbe cette journée d'été. J'entends les oiseaux par ma fenêtre, des rossignols, des geais, des pinsons peut-être. Je discerne un corbeau aussi. Une seule créature sombre parmi les couleurs vivantes. Fitzwilliam s'amuse dans le jardin et j'ai peine à croire qu'il aura bientôt douze ans…Il a tellement grandi! Il n'est plus le garçon que j'ai mis si péniblement au monde, mais bien un petit homme de pouvoir et d'ambition. Il connait son rang et sa place, conscient du rôle qu'il aura à jouer lorsqu'il sera maître de Pemberley à son tour. Mon cher mari est fier de son fils; Fitzwilliam est si vif, si intelligent! Si naïf encore, mais cela ne tardera pas à s'évaporer. Il doit apprendre que le privilège dans lequel il est né se doit d'être honoré par une éducation rigoureuse et un détachement des classes sociales. Il ne pourra devenir maître de Pemberley autrement; autoritaire, instruit, hautain même, voilà ce qu'il doit être pour assurer que son titre porte toujours le même honneur que Mr Darcy et moi-même lui conférons depuis des années déjà. Ma sœur, Lady Catherine, est repartie hier en emmenant avec elle sa fille. Notre plan d'unir nos enfants tient toujours et je me réjouis à la vue de la petite Anne, qui grandit bien, malgré la pâleur de sa complexion. Cependant, ses traits sont bel et bien nobles et Fitzwilliam retrouvera en elle une charmante épouse. _

Puis, plus loin, sans date ni lieu :

_Je suis si épuisée. L'enfant n'est pas très agité. Fitzwilliam fête son anniversaire et je suis incapable d'y assister. _

Elizabeth eut un frisson; Darcy lui avait mentionné que sa mère était décédée quelques mois après la naissance de Georgiana. Pouvait-elle déjà sentir que sa vie allait lui échapper? Ces écrits ne ressemblaient pas du tout à ceux des premières pages où l'attitude fière et hautaine de la matriarche Darcy était presque palpable. En continuant sa lecture, Lizzie remarqua que les pensées devenaient plus sombres et plus intimes.

_Pemberley, automne 1882_

_Je dois ignorer le mal et être forte pour mon enfant, pour mon mari et pour mon fils. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ma vie bascule? Pourquoi cette anxiété me hante? Pourquoi ai-je ces griffes qui se resserrent autour de mon cœur? J'ai des regrets…mais pourquoi? J'ai passé ma vie à agir comme on me l'a enseigné, selon les règles et les conventions. Je dirige une maison exemplaire. J'ai un fils en santé qui serait un bon maître. J'ai une excellente réputation dans la Société anglaise. Mes domestiques sont obéissants et bons. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Est-ce ma solitude qui s'amuse à me faire souffrir? J'aimerais retrouver le goût de sourire._

_Pemberley, automne 1882_

_C'est une fille. Mr Darcy souhaiterait que nous la prénommions Georgiana. Je préfère Victoria, mais je n'ai pas la force de négocier avec mon mari._

Fronçant les sourcils, Elizabeth tourna la page.

_Pemberley, hiver 1882_

_La petite est avec sa nourrice et je l'observe, trop faible pour la prendre. Elle pleure toujours. Écrire ces lignes est la seule chose que je suis capable de faire et, encore là, avec peine. Noël arrive et ce sera la première fois depuis ma venue à Pemberley que je n'organiserai point de bal pour le Réveillon. Pourrais-je seulement voir un nouveau printemps, une nouvelle Saison?_

L'écriture était moins stable, étrangement malformées. Puis;

_Pemberley, printemps 1883_

_Est-ce des remords que j'éprouve? Peut-être aurais-je dû apprendre à mon fils à être un peu moins fier. Il me ressemble et, pourtant, ressemble à son père. Mes croyances basculent. Je commence à croire que j'ai été un peu dure dans l'éducation de Fitzwilliam. Ces valeurs que je croyais inutiles et que Mr Darcy a enseigné à son fils à mon grand désappointement auparavant font plus de sens maintenant. Je regrette ma futilité._

L'écriture était si croche qu'elle en était presque illisible. Même alors que la vie s'échappait de son corps, Lady Anne Darcy avait pris la peine de graver ses véritables sentiments dans ce livre de secrets. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer le journal, le reste du papier étant vierge, elle remarqua qu'une note avait été ajoutée à la toute dernière page.

_Peut-être aurais-je dû insister auprès de toi, ma chère Anne. Nous étions amis, deux compagnons destinés à suivre un chemin commun et partager les épreuves que la vie apportent. Je regrette la solitude qui te hantait, j'ai essayé de te faire comprendre, mais il est trop tard maintenant. Notre fils est fort et n'avoue pas sa peine; il s'est mis en tête de tout prendre sur ses épaules. Je m'efforcerai de lui instruire les rudiments de la vie du mieux que je peux. Je vois tes traits dans le visage de notre belle Georgiana et je suis heureux de ce petit bonheur que tu as bien voulu m'offrir. _

Puis, tout au bas de la page, dans une encre de couleur différente :

_Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à brûler ce journal comme tu me l'avais demandé; le relire est ma seule consolation lorsque je me sens seul. _

Lizzie referma soigneusement le livre, songeuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à décider ce qu'elle devait penser de sa belle-mère. Ce journal lui avait ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses; non seulement l'ancienne maîtresse de Pemberley n'était point une femme parfaite, mais ses propres convictions semblaient beaucoup plus solides à présent. Lady Anne avait certes été une femme de société exemplaire, mais elle avait toujours été insatisfaite de sa vie ici à la campagne. La solitude qu'elle avait vécu lors de ses mois dans la demeure grandiose avait suffi à ciselé cette personnalité dont Darcy semblait avoir hérité, en moins grande importance par chance. Elizabeth pouvait percevoir les bases sur lesquelles son mari avait été élevé et celles que son père, trop tard, avait voulu lui inculquer. Un mélange de bonté et de fierté, de compassion et d'orgueil, de générosité et de réserve.

Lizzie soupira en se redressant. Où était l'homme qu'elle avait épousé? Comment quelques semaines avaient pu changer son époux à ce point? C'était tout comme si il avait monté un mur entre eux, lui interdisant l'accès à ses véritables pensées. Elizabeth feuilleta le journal pensivement, une énergie puissante montant en elle. La présence de sa belle-mère ne lui semblait plus aussi imposante maintenant qu'elle avait appris à la connaître un peu. La nouvelle Darcy n'avait aucune envie de suivre le chemin que Lady Anne avait pris, au contraire, elle était maintenant convaincue de pouvoir accomplir le rôle qui lui incombait. Elle n'allait pas se battre contre les conventions; elle n'allait pas se laisser contrôler par elles non plus. Non. Si elle voulait être heureuse, elle devait faire ce que son cœur lui dictait. Elle n'allait pas suivre les traces d'une femme si différente d'elle-même, mais faire son propre chemin, contournant avec subtilité et patience les embûches qui allaient se présenter à elle. Certes, elle ne possédait pas l'éducation et la prestance de sa belle-mère, mais elle était convaincue que sa vivacité et ses bonnes valeurs allaient être suffisantes à diriger convenablement Pemberley.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un craquement et Elizabeth sursauta avec violence, le cœur battant. Une petite silhouette apparue dans le cadre de la porte et s'immobilisa à la vue de la jeune femme. 'Sophie?' murmura-t-elle, plissant les yeux à travers l'obscurité grandissante. 'Que fais-tu là?'

La fillette se tenait près de la porte, nerveuse tout à coup. 'Je…je…'

Lizzie eut un sourire en la voyant zyeuter la grande armoire puis baisser la tête en rougissant. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à retrouver la maîtresse de Pemberley à cet endroit. 'Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi non plus je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de revoir la belle poupée. Tu veux la regarder un peu?'

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire, incitant l'enfant à fermer la porte derrière elle et de s'approcher. Elle sortit le jouet pour le lui montrer, le déposant dans ses petites mains délicates. 'Voilà. Tu veux lui mettre une autre robe?'

Sophie hocha la tête, les yeux brillants. Lizzie profita de ce moment pour lisser les couvertures du lit et ranger le journal dans sa poche. Lorsque toutes traces de sa présence furent effacées, elle retourna auprès de la fillette, qui avait changé le vêtement rose contre une robe verte. Lorsque la jeune femme fut agenouillée près d'elle, Sophie leva la tête pour rencontrer son regard, les sourcils froncés.

-'Vous êtes gentille.' Dit-elle, sérieuse.

Elizabeth eut un petit rire. 'Merci, c'est très courtois de ta part de me le dire.'

-'Ce que je veux dire, c'est que…et bien…ma mère croit que vous êtes…que vous êtes…'

-'Que je suis quoi, Sophie?'

Le visage de l'enfant tourna au rouge. 'Que vous êtes à Pemberley seulement à cause de l'appât du pain.'

-'L'appât du pain?' Elizabeth pouffa légèrement. 'Voudrais-tu dire l'appât du gain?'

La fillette hocha la tête, penaude. Lizzie aurait été offensée d'une telle révélation auparavant, mais il lui semblait plus facile de pardonner maintenant qu'une nouvelle force de conviction grandissait en elle. 'Parfois, les préjugés nous font croire qu'une certaine personne possède toutes sortes de défauts et pourtant, en apprenant à la connaître un peu, on réalise que cette personne a bien au contraire beaucoup de qualités.' Répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle songea à Darcy et à la première impression qu'elle avait eue de lui. Que ses sentiments avaient changés depuis ce jour où il avait refusé de la prendre pour cavalière! Elle aurait pu dire à l'enfant qu'elle n'était pas ici pour la fortune de son mari, mais il lui semblait injuste de mêler l'enfant à toute cette histoire. Elizabeth avait besoin de faire ses preuves par elle-même.

-'Maman dit aussi que vous détestez Pemberley et que c'est la raison pour laquelle vous essayez de tout changer.' Souffla soudainement la fillette en lissant les cheveux de la poupée, sa voix à peine audible.

Lizzie eut un mouvement de surprise. 'Détester Pemberley? Quelle idée!'

Sophie haussa les épaules. 'Elle dit que vous irez à la Saison et que vous y resterez le plus longtemps possible. Comme Lady Darcy.'

La jeune femme se mordit lentement la lèvre, tentée par la possibilité de soutirer encore quelques informations de l'enfant. Que voulait-elle dire par cela?

-'Nous devrions descendre.' dit Elizabeth après quelques secondes de silence. 'Il ne faut plus venir ici, Sophie, d'accord? Je n'aimerais pas que ta maman soit en colère, j'en serais très triste.'

La fillette approuva en reposant le jouet dans la boîte et la maîtresse de Pemberley referma l'armoire avant de suivre l'enfant hors de la pièce. Lizzie se retrouva bientôt seule, Sophie ayant pris congé aussitôt dans le couloir. Dehors, le ciel s'était assombrit et seules les torches illuminant les chemins principaux brillaient comme des étoiles sur les jardins enneigés. Alors qu'elle passait devant les nombreux tableaux de la galerie principale du troisième étage, le regard d'Elizabeth se posa sur celui de son mari. Elle poussa un soupir, observant son visage sérieux. Oh, William…Que lui arrivait-il donc? Que pouvait-elle faire pour remettre son mariage sur pieds? Elle fit quelques pas pour observer le tableau suivant, celui d'une femme dont les cheveux noirs étaient recouverts d'une coiffe de dentelle fine et dont la robe, très ample sous la taille, cascadait gracieusement en une longue traîne. Anne Darcy posait son regard sur les jardins de sa propriété et même en peinture Elizabeth pouvait discerner sa posture impeccable. Cette fois, au lieu de ressentir l'habituel sentiment d'échec, les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent en un sourire.

Un hennissement de cheval la ramena à la réalité. Quelle heure pouvait-elle être? Les invités ne pouvaient pas être déjà présent, il était beaucoup trop tôt! Lizzie savait que sa présence auprès de son mari était cruciale; son refus de participer à la première grande soirée mondaine empirerait certainement la réputation qu'elle détenait déjà. Le cœur battant, elle dévala les escaliers pour se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre où elle appela sa suivante afin qu'elle lui apporte une bassine d'eau chaude. Alors qu'elle se démenait à retirer sa robe de jour, le souffle court, un léger tapement à la porte se fit entendre. Croyant tout d'abord que la servante était de retour, Elizabeth alla ouvrir et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle tomba face à face avec sa sœur.

-'Jane?' s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule. Un grand sourire s'étendit sur son visage et elle se jeta dans les bras de la nouvelle venue, ses soucis s'envolant avec ses éclats de rire.

-'Lizzie! Oh, je suis si heureuse de te voir enfin!' s'exclama Mrs Bingley, rayonnante. 'Mais…n'es-tu pas prête?'

-'Je crains avoir été trop préoccupée pour tenir compte du temps. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Jane, et vite si je ne veux pas être la risée de la société anglaise!'

Les deux femmes s'activèrent aussitôt. Après avoir enlevé son corset et ses dessous, Lizzie se lava avec l'eau parfumée au jasmin et ajouta un peu du parfum derrière ses oreilles et sur ses poignets. N'ayant pas le temps d'élaborer une coiffure compliquée, elle opta pour des boucles simples remontées sur sa tête auxquelles elle ajouta quelques perles ainsi qu'un lys blanc. Jane s'occupa de sortir les vêtements appropriés, soit une robe de satin écarlate aux bordures dorées ainsi que des gants longs immaculés.

-'Tu crois que cela suffira?' s'inquiéta Lizzie en contemplant son reflet. Elles étaient maintenant seules dans la pièce et, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa sœur à travers le miroir, la maîtresse de Pemberley lui trouva une mine bien sérieuse tout à coup. 'Qu'y a-t-il, Jane?'

-'Je suis consciente que le temps presse, Lizzie, mais je suis chargée de te faire parvenir un message.' Dit celle-ci avec une certaine hésitation. 'Mr Darcy m'a supplié de te parler et je n'ai pu refuser. Il avait l'air si affligé…'

Elizabeth avala avec difficulté et, soulagée de pouvoir enfin partager ses sentiments avec quelqu'un, lui raconta tout depuis sa venue à Pemberley. Le comportement des domestiques, ses efforts pour se faire accepter, l'absence de Darcy, l'ombre grandissante qui semblait le hanter.

-'Oh, Jane, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis plus moi-même tant j'ai essayé! Peu importe ce que je dis ou fait, je sens leur jugement dans chacun de leur regard. Et William qui agit comme un étranger!'

-'Peut-être que le problème repose justement sur le fait que tu essaies trop.' Proposa Jane au bout d'un moment, songeuse. 'Peut-être devrais-tu essayer d'être toi-même plutôt que de chercher à combler les souliers de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es toujours à ton meilleur lorsque tu restes fidèle à ce que tu es vraiment.'

-'Que veux-tu dire?'

-'Eh bien, je veux dire que tu as toujours été du genre à faire à ta tête, peu importe ce que les autres en pensaient. Tu peux accomplir ce que tu veux lorsque tu ne te soucis pas des regards extérieurs. Cesse d'avoir peur de faire un faux-pas, ta nervosité se transforme toujours en orgueil, tu le sais très bien.'

Elizabeth hocha lentement la tête, les mots de sa sœur faisant sens. 'Lorsque tu le dis, ça semble si facile… De toute façon, je suis déterminée à tout remettre à l'ordre.' La maîtresse de Pemberley eut soudainement un sourire amer. 'Quant à Mr Darcy...Je suis consciente que je blâme injustement Will de ne pas être lui-même alors que j'agis de manière semblable, et je regrette mon attitude. Cependant, ses mots m'ont blessé, Jane, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de les prononcer.'

-'Il s'en veut énormément, Lizzie, les remords le consume. Il est honteux de la manière dont il t'a traité, il me l'a dit tout à l'heure.''

-'Cela ne change pas qu'il agit comme un étranger à mon égard, remords ou non. Il semble plus amoureux de son bureau qu'il ne l'est de moi.'

Jane la gronda calmement. 'Elizabeth, ne dit pas de telles choses. Ne t'a-t-il pas dit à propos de son commerce?'

Aussitôt, Mrs Darcy se redressa. 'Non. Que se passe-t-il?'

-'Et bien…disons que Mr Darcy a investi une grosse somme d'argent dans une flotte commerciale. Le premier voyage était il y a quelques semaines et il n'y a toujours pas de nouvelles des navires. Ils ne sont pas arrivés en France comme il était prévu. Cela représente une importante fortune, Lizzie, et Charles croit que le capitaine a floué Mr Darcy et ses associés. Ils ont envoyés plusieurs représentants dans les ports de l'Europe entière afin de les retrouver, mais pour l'instant, rien n'est certain. Si ces navires ne sont pas retrouvés, il y a de fortes chances pour que les temps soient durs pour tous ceux qui s'y sont engagés. Charles est très inquiet des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir et je crains que Mr Darcy ne le soit plus encore, étant l'auteur d'une telle entreprise. Je crois qu'il se sent responsable.'

Elizabeth sentit son cœur se serrer. Était-ce réellement la raison qui le poussait à agir ainsi? Était-il si anxieux de leur futur, et de tous ceux de ses associés, que son tempérament s'en trouvait affecté? Pauvre Darcy! Tant de pression et personne pour le supporter dans cette épreuve!

-'Oh, que doit-il penser de moi à présent…' soupira-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, bouleversée. 'Je suis vraiment la pire des femmes sur cette planète. Je dois aller le voir, Jane.'

Darcy attendait la venue de ses invités près de la porte principale. Lorsqu'Élizabeth apparut, les sourcils de son mari s'arquèrent, mais le soulagement de la voir à ses côtés détendit ses traits.

-'Je n'espérais plus votre présence, Mrs Darcy. Vous êtes magnifique.' ajouta-t-il, hésitant à s'avancer vers elle.

Ils restèrent face à face pendant quelques instants, le silence devenant pesant. Consciente de ce qu'elle devait dire, mais incapable de faire les premiers pas, elle attendit qu'il se prononce. À son plus grand soulagement, cela ne tarda pas.

-'Lizzie, veuillez pardonner mon attitude de tout à l'heure, je n'ai aucune raison valable pour vous avoir traité ainsi.' Commença Darcy, sincère. 'J'ai agi d'une manière odieuse et mes paroles ont dépassées ma pensée. Les temps sont…difficiles… en ce moment, je crains de ne point être de bonne compagnie.'

-'Je sais, Will.' Murmura-t-elle doucement, posant brièvement sa main sur la sienne. 'Et je suis d'avis que nous avons besoin d'une longue conversation.'

-'Vous savez?'

Elle hocha de la tête. 'Jane me l'a dit. Ne me cachez plus ce genre de chose, Will, si j'avais su…si vous m'en aviez fait part auparavant…j'aurais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour alléger votre fardeau.'

Darcy prit une grande inspiration, le visage sombre. 'Quel genre d'époux serais-je si je partageais un tel poids? Quel genre d'homme puis-je aspirer à être si je ne peux plus offrir à ma femme un foyer convenable après seulement quelques mois de mariage?'

-'Je vous l'ai dit : votre fortune ne m'intéresse pas. Je serais prête à vivre dans la plus modeste des demeures, tant et aussi longtemps que j'y suis avec vous.'

Son mari secoua la tête, obstiné, se détachant de son étreinte. 'Ne dites pas une telle chose, Lizzie, cela me blesse profondément. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez à faire ce sacrifice, cela m'est insupportable.'

-'Ce ne serait pas un sacrifice.'

Darcy plongea son regard dans le sien, si tendre, si amoureux que les jambes d'Elizabeth faillirent se dérober sous elle. Là était l'homme qu'elle avait épousé; l'homme qu'elle aimait. 'Oh, Lizzie…' murmura-t-il en posant une main contre sa joue. 'Me pardonnez-vous ce que j'ai pu faire? Je n'aurais pas dû ordonner que l'on change quoi que ce soit à vos préparatifs. J'étais en colère de ne point réussir à vous rendre heureuse, espérant que par quelconque miracle une nouvelle positive me parvienne de mes émissaires afin que je puisse chasser ces énergies négatives de mon esprit. Vous avez eu à subir mon anxiété et mes doutes et mon besoin de stabilité en ces temps troubles m'ont poussé à détruire votre travail. Je croyais que si tout était comme avant j'y trouverais un appui qui m'aiderait à supporter cette épreuve. J'ai eu tort et j'en suis sincèrement désolée.'

La main de Darcy était chaude contre sa peau, rassurante. 'Je vous pardonne à la seule condition que vous pardonniez mon comportement inacceptable. Et-'

Les portes s'ouvrirent et le couple se sépara aussitôt, échangeant un dernier regard avant de revêtir leur rôle d'hôtes. Leur conversation devrait attendre à plus tard.

Lorsque tous les invités furent installés dans leur chambre respective et que Jane et Lizzie se furent promis un petit-déjeuner dans son salon privé pour le lendemain, cette dernière se retrouva seule dans sa chambre. Elle venait tout juste de renvoyer sa servante, qui l'avait aidé à se dévêtir partiellement, quand un léger coup à la porte survint. Croyant que la servante était de retour pour une quelconque demande, Elizabeth alla répondre à moitié vêtue. La porte s'ouvrit sur Darcy qui ouvrit la bouche pour parler et, en la voyant si peu accoutrée, se tut aussitôt en la détaillait du regard.

-'Veuillez pardonner mon intrusion, je…je…' se reprit-il après quelques secondes, mais une lueur était apparue dans ses yeux. Toujours vêtu de sa tenue de soirée, composé d'une veste à motif Paisley rouge et d'un veston noir, il était si séduisant que Lizzie sentit son corps s'enflammer. Il lui semblait une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait partagé le lit de son époux.

-'Oui?' demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour l'inviter à entrer dans sa chambre puis referma derrière lui.

-'Je voulais vous offrir votre cadeau de Noël.' Dit-il en évitant soigneusement de regarder autre chose que son visage. Il tenait un petit boitier de velours bleu dans ses mains. 'Je n'ai point eu l'occasion, en cette soirée, de…'

Il s'interrompit et Lizzie le vit déglutir discrètement. Elle retint une envie de rire. 'De me l'offrir?'

-'Exactement.'

-'Je n'ai pas le vôtre.'

-'Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.'

Un léger silence s'installa, la tension palpable, et Darcy s'éclaircit finalement la gorge. 'Peut-être n'est-ce pas le meilleur moment, vous avez raison.'

Elizabeth s'approcha de lui, s'arrêtant juste assez loin pour ne pas provoquer de contact, mais assez près pour qu'un seul petit geste vers l'avant les unissent. 'M'évitez-vous encore, Will?'

-'Je n'aimerais pas que vous croyiez que je suis venu ici uniquement dans le but de…de…'

Lizzie poussa un bref éclat de rire, rosissant. 'Pourrais-je vous en blâmer?'

Darcy fronça les sourcils, soudainement sérieux. 'Lizzie, jamais je ne pourrai vous utilisez ainsi. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je n'arriverai pas à dormir tant et aussi longtemps que tout ceci n'est pas réglé. J'ai cru, en venant ici, que nous pourrions régler les différends qui nous ont séparés ces derniers jours.'

-'Ces très long derniers jours…' dit-elle à voix basse, invitante. Darcy s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge, osant un bref regard vers le bas. Il haussa les sourcils d'un air appréciateur, penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté.

-'Très, très longs derniers jours…' convint-t-il sous son souffle. 'Vous ne serez pas offensée si les explications sont retardés?'

-'Pas le moins du monde.'

Leur bouche s'unirent en un mouvement brusque, les bras de Lizzie s'entourant autour du cou de son époux, les mains de Darcy agrippant sa taille, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte passionnée. Elizabeth avait oublié à quel point ce genre de contact lui plaisait. Comment avait-elle pu se priver de lui pendant si longtemps? Comment avait-elle pu résister à ce feu qui maintenant l'envahissait toute entière? Darcy semblait tout aussi urgent qu'elle l'était et ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit simple, s'attaquant à tout vêtement se trouvant entre eux, mais le peu de commodité qu'offrait leur position et le manque d'espace du lit fit glousser Elizabeth. Darcy se joignit à son rire, puis, sans un mot, la souleva du lit pour la transporter jusque dans sa chambre.

Leur chambre.

(-*-)

_Alors voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié : ) Reviews? Commentaires? Questions? _

_À très bientôt !_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Un simple manque de c

_Tout d'abord, j'aimerais dédier ce chapitre à _**roseblack31**_. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que ça aidera pendant un bref instant à supporter l'épreuve que tu vis en ce moment. Courage!_

_Ensuite, j'aimerais seulement vous avertir que ce chapitre est plutôt technique dans le sens qu'il comporte beaucoup d'explications et pas beaucoup d'action. Je me rattraperai dans le prochain ;)Oh, et pardonnez le titre pourri, j'étais à court d'imagination… Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 6**

_Un simple manque de communication_

Le corps encore engourdi de sensations, Elizabeth soupira d'aise. Allongée sur le côté, la chaleur de son mari tout contre son dos, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, la tête légère. Le feu rougeoyait dans l'âtre, diffusant une douce lumière dans la chambre. Un des bras de Darcy reposait sous son cou et l'autre, l'enserrant dans un étau ferme, entourait sa taille.

-'Je crois que maintenant serait le temps d'avoir notre conversation.' dit son époux après un moment, s'étirant un peu. 'Veuillez pardonner mon comportement ces derniers temps, Lizzie, j'aurais dû vous faire part de mes problèmes bien avant. Je suis très peu accoutumé à les partager, ayant été maître de Pemberley depuis si longtemps. Même lorsque mon père était vivant, j'ai vite appris à me débrouiller seul. La maladie l'a affecté pendant un long moment avant de l'emporter.'

Elizabeth serra doucement sa main pour le soutenir, regrettant ne jamais avoir rencontré son beau-père. Elle avait été si absorbée par son sentiment d'infériorité face à Lady Anne qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de réfléchir à ce quel genre d'homme était Mr Darcy Senior. Charitable et bon avaient été les mots de Mrs Reynold et elle ne doutait pas qu'ils étaient vrais. Son mari ne s'était jamais ouvert sur ses parents et bien que sa curiosité fût forte, Lizzie n'aborda pas le sujet. Ils avaient tant à parler déjà, cette conversation devra attendre.

-'Je ne peux vous blâmer d'avoir agi de la sorte, Will. Maintenant que je repense à toutes ces semaines à Pemberley, je vois à quel point je n'ai pas été moi-même. Je n'ai pas su me montrer digne de vous, il est tout à fait normal que vous n'ayez pas eu le réflexe de vous confier à moi…'

-'Je crains être responsable, une fois de plus, de ce phénomène. Si j'avais pris le temps de vous enseigner les rudiments de la maison, vous n'auriez pas porté ce masque de solitude pendant tout ce temps. Mes affaires ont tellement hantés mes pensées que j'en ai complètement oublié tout le reste, incluant ma propre femme.'

Lizzie se tourna sur elle-même pour lui faire face. Les yeux de son mari reflétaient une culpabilité qu'il ne méritait pas. 'Non, ce n'est point de votre faute, Will. J'ai essayé de remplir des chaussures qui ne m'allaient pas. J'ai cru tout d'abord que suivre les traces de votre mère m'accorderait l'approbation de nos domestiques. Cependant, je ne suis pas Lady Anne Darcy et ne pourrai jamais l'être. Je ne peux aspirer qu'à donner le meilleur de moi-même.'

Darcy fronça les sourcils. 'Est-ce vraiment ce qui vous obsédait?'

-'Oui, aussi enfantin cela puisse paraître.'

-'Lizzie, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir.' Commença-t-il sérieusement. 'Pemberley avait une valeur inestimable aux yeux de mon père. Comme son père avant lui, il chérissait cette demeure comme le plus grand trésor qu'un homme puisse posséder. Il m'a transmis cette affection et il n'y a meilleur endroit que Pemberley à mes yeux.'

Il se tut pendant un moment, jouant distraitement avec une boucle de ses cheveux, puis poursuivit, hésitant. 'Lorsque mon père a marié ma mère, leur union était des plus avantageuses pour les deux partis. Je ne pourrais affirmer que mes parents s'aimaient profondément, mais je crois qu'une grande affection et une profonde complicité les unissaient. Leur respect l'un pour l'autre ainsi que leur sens du devoir ont menés cette maison efficacement, mais malgré toute l'attention que ma mère portait à Pemberley et ses habitants, je sais qu'elle n'était pas heureuse ici. Elle ne me l'a jamais dit directement, bien sûr, mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle souhaitait retourner à la ville. Pemberley n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus, disons…urbain.'

Elizabeth se remémora les mots qu'elle avait lus plus tôt, dans le journal de sa belle-mère. Elle avait donc visé juste en pensant que Lady Anne ne ressentait que solitude dans cette immense demeure. 'Cela n'empêche pas que son rôle ici était apprécié de tous les domestiques. J'ai fait tant d'erreurs depuis mon arrivée que je ne pourrai jamais aspirer à une telle perfection.' Soupira-t-elle en faisant une légère moue.

-'Ma mère avait certes un don pour diriger Pemberley selon les règles. Cependant, elle conservait une certaine distance, même froideur, envers tous ceux qui ne relevaient pas de son rang. Cet orgueil que vous avez tant détesté en moi lors de nos premières rencontres est le résultat de mon éducation en sa compagnie. Elle m'a toujours enseigné à respecter les rangs sociaux et à me souvenir de ma valeur en tant qu'homme.'

-'Oh, ça, je me rappelle très bien. Il y a un temps où vous me trouviez tolérable, mais pas assez jolie pour vous tenter. Comment auriez-vous pu trouver une petite bourgeoise de votre goût alors que vous étiez _le_ Darcy?'

Le visage de son mari se décomposa. 'Vous avez entendu cela?'

Elizabeth éclata de rire devant son expression mortifiée et enferma son visage au creux de sa main. 'Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous en tiens plus rancune. Je dois avouer que cela n'a pas toujours été le cas, mais j'ai appris à découvrir un tout autre homme sous cet orgueil et cela a considérablement apaisé mes sentiments négatifs envers vous. Qui aurait cru que sous ces airs prétentieux se cachait un homme généreux et tendre?'

Darcy eut un léger sourire. 'Il faut remercier mon père pour cela. Après la mort de ma mère, il s'est chargé de mon éducation et m'a appris qu'être maître de Pemberley était beaucoup plus que faire des apparitions dans les bals ou paraître à son meilleur dans les assemblées. Certes, ce sont des obligations, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Je me souviendrai toujours de ses mots : _Fitzwilliam_, m'a-t-il dit, _un homme ne se mesure pas au nombre de richesse qu'il porte sur le corps ou à la grosseur de sa propriété, mais bien par son intérêt et sa bonté envers les gens dont il est responsable_.'

-'Votre père était un homme sage.' Commenta doucement la jeune femme.

-'Il était très généreux, mais malheureusement très peu doué pour les réunions publiques.' Répliqua-t-il avec un petit rire. 'Je dois avoir hérité de son malaise en société, préférant la réclusion de Pemberley. Je n'ai pas votre charme en présence de compagnie.'

-'Vous me flattez, Will, mais je crains que mon tempérament ne s'accorde point à la vie mondaine.'

-'Votre vivacité a toujours été une qualité que j'admire, vous le savez bien.'

-'Je crois que cette vivacité ne soit guère appréciée dans la sphère sociale à laquelle j'appartiens à présent.'

-'Lizzie, ne prenez pas mal ce que je vais vous dire.' L'avertit-il. 'En vous épousant, j'étais parfaitement conscient que votre venue à Pemberley serait le sujet de beaucoup de désapprobation. Je ne peux leur en vouloir; moi-même, aussi honteux cela puisse-t-il être, j'ai tout d'abord cru que vous n'étiez pas de la trempe de la haute société. Pourtant, en apprenant à vous connaître et en découvrant votre force et votre cœur, je me suis vite senti inférieur à vous. J'ai réalisé que tout ce que je croyais faire une grande dame était superficiel. Votre intelligence, votre chaleur, votre dévotion pour les gens que vous aimez font de vous une des plus grandes dames de ce pays.'

-'Vous oubliez mon caractère impulsif et un peu trop franc.'

-'Une personne ne peut avoir que des qualités.' Répondit-il en lui embrassant le bout de son nez. 'Mes convictions se sont effondrées au fur et à mesure que je suis tombé amoureux de vous. Vous êtes comme un soleil, une source de chaleur qui irradie et touche tout ce qui l'entoure. Vous êtes ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Pemberley. Vous avez dit vous comparez à ma mère; ne le faites point. Ma mère a su tenir cette maison avec rigueur, mais vous saurez l'ensoleiller par votre personnalité et votre affection. Je l'ai remarqué l'été passé, lors de votre visite; vos yeux brillaient, votre visage était vibrant de joie. J'avais l'impression que l'énergie de Pemberley irradiait en vous et je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris à quel point vous étiez parfaite pour moi et pour cette maisonnée. Et, Lizzie, ne doutez jamais de mon admiration pour vous. J'ai honte de ce que j'ai pu dire sur vous cette soirée-là, où vous avez entendu mes commentaires désobligeants…J'ai depuis longtemps changé d'avis et vous considère comme la plus belle femme que je connaisse.'

Son regard si sérieux l'aurait fait éclater de rire à nouveau, mais Elizabeth se retint, consciente de l'importance que cette déclaration avait aux yeux de son époux. 'Merci, Will.' Dit-elle simplement, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Après un moment de silence, Darcy poursuivit, l'air soudainement sombre: 'Cependant, les vieilles habitudes disparaissent difficilement et j'ai bien peur que votre intégration ne requiert beaucoup de patience. Envers moi et envers cette maisonnée. Mais surtout envers moi, j'en ai bien peur. La pression est un facteur qui joue beaucoup sur mon humeur, j'ai du mal à la gérer correctement.'

Elizabeth se leva sur son coude, à l'écoute. Elle ressentait une telle chaleur en son cœur maintenant! De savoir que son mariage n'était pas voué à l'échec et que les temps sombres qu'ils venaient de vivre n'étaient qu'un manque de communication la rassurait énormément. 'Que se passe-t-il, Fitzwilliam? Je vous prie, racontez moi. Ainsi, je serai apte à vous aider et, surtout, à vous comprendre.'

-'Je ne sais pas…' hésita Darcy. 'Ce n'est pas de coutume d'alourdir la conscience de sa femme avec ce genre de choses.'

-'Je ne suis pas une femme « de coutume ». Comprenez qu'il est plus pénible pour moi de vous voir ainsi que d'être dans l'ignorance.'

Après un moment, il se résigna à lui raconter les détails de ses transactions et les problèmes qu'il rencontrait. Ayant instauré ce projet il y a déjà plus d'un an, Darcy avait mis sur pied une compagnie de transport de marchandises par voies maritimes, les navires ayant fait leur premier voyage il y a un peu plus de deux mois, avant la venue de l'hiver. Deux destinations étaient prévues; la moitié de la flotte devait se rendre en France et l'autre en Espagne. Les marchandises étaient de nature multiple, majoritairement du charbon et du coton filé, compagnies dans lesquelles Mr Darcy Senior avait mis beaucoup d'énergie en son temps et qui, avec l'économie allant toujours bon train, valait une petite fortune. La flotte, composée d'une demi-douzaine de bateau, avait été construite sur Queen's Island près de Belfast par la compagnie Harland & Wolff. De bonne qualité, ces navires de marchandises irlandais avaient fait la route jusqu'à Liverpool tout d'abord, où le coton provenant de Lancashire y avait été chargé, puis par Bristol où le charbon des mines aux abords de Cornouailles avait été embarqué à son tour. Quoi que rentable, ces voyages n'étaient rien comparés aux plans que Darcy et ses associés avaient quant à l'avenir de cette flotte; pour l'instant, de courts voyages étaient de mises afin de tester la navigabilité des navires, mais la prochaine année allait voir un important trafic sur la mer Atlantique. En effet, les Caraïbes étaient une destination de choix pour le commerce du sucre, du rhum et de plusieurs autres produits exotique très en demande en Europe. Ainsi, la rareté des denrées allait non seulement satisfaire un vaste public, mais aussi rapporter une considérable fortune.

-'Est-ce si grave?' s'inquiéta Elizabeth en voyant la mine de son époux.

-'Trois navires représentent une importante somme d'argent, Lizzie, non seulement par la valeur des navires eux-mêmes, mais surtout par la marchandise qu'ils contenaient. Nous nous efforçons tous de remplir les caveaux de bons produits manufacturés en des termes équitables pour les travailleurs et peu de gens peuvent se vanter de faire de même malheureusement. L'utilisation de femmes et d'enfants en bas âge dans les usines pour un maigre salaire n'est pas rare. Être honnête ne rapporte pas beaucoup en notre époque.'

-'Donc si les navires sont perdus, que se passera-t-il?'

-'Hélas, je crains que la survie de mes entreprises en dépendent. J'ai déjà investi une grande somme dans tout ceci, je ne pourrai pas les garder à flots si les profits provenant des marchandises sont perdus. Ces revenus allaient nous assurer une stabilité financière dès le premier voyage, couvrant en grande partie les frais encourus jusqu'à maintenant. Sans cela, les coûts sont énormes, même pour un homme comme moi. J'ai pris un risque en agissant ainsi, en étant convaincu que rien n'irait de travers et que les navires rentreraient à bon port sans dommages.'

-'Que pensez-vous qu'il soit arrivé?'

-'Je ne sais pas.' Avoua Darcy, un brin d'agacement dans sa voix. 'Il y a la possibilité des pirates, bien sûr, mais la distance n'était pas si grande entre Bristol et les ports de France et d'Espagne, et je ne suis pas convaincu qu'un tel évènement se soit produit. Les navires semblent avoir disparus.'

-'Vous croyez qu'il y a eu une mutinerie?'

L'expression de son mari se rembrunit encore plus. 'Même si je souhaite de tout mon être que ce soit faux, j'ai bien peur que cette explication soit la plus plausible. Je croyais avoir engagé des hommes de confiance afin de veiller sur la marchandise et j'ai honte de m'être trompé sur leur compte.'

Darcy soupira, s'allongeant sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête. 'Ce n'est pas ce qui me tracasse le plus, Lizzie. Tellement de gens dépendent de moi! Des familles entières reposent sur le salaire que mes entreprises offrent, comment puis-je dormir alors que je serai peut-être celui qui les mènera à leur tombe? C'est sans parler des conséquences que mes actions auront pour vous… Je n'aurai pas la conscience tranquille tant et aussi longtemps que tout ne sera pas réglé.'

Elizabeth soupira, réalisant avec tristesse quel poids cela devait être pour lui. 'Pemberley est une grande propriété; nous sommes encore très loin de la pauvreté, navires ou non. Certainement cela change quelque chose pour vos entreprises?'

Darcy secoua la tête. 'Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Même si Pemberley à elle seule me rapporte ma fortune annuelle, beaucoup de cet argent est déjà investi. Advenait que je perde ces entreprises, j'aurais tout de même à payer une forte somme en dédommagements, sans parler de l'engagement que j'ai pris envers Harland & Wolff. Il faut repayer les navires, surtout, perdus ou non.'

-'Ne le sont-ils pas?'

-'Seulement en partie, bien sûr. Même si notre situation est très favorable, Lizzie, n'oublie pas que notre richesse a ses limites. Je ne suis pas un aristocrate, bien que je fréquente leur cercle. Je ne suis qu'un membre de la _gentry_, certes fortuné, mais pas royalement attitré non plus.'

-'Je croyais qu'en vous associant avec tous ces messieurs le prix serait couvert…' répondit Elizabeth, un peu penaude devant sa naïveté. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il était vrai que malgré l'avantageuse position de Darcy dans la société, il était loin d'être l'homme le plus riche de l'Angleterre et ne disposait donc pas d'argent à volonté. Pourtant, dix mille livres par an semblait une telle fortune!

-'Nous avons tous investit à différent degré. J'ai fourni une bonne partie du montant, Bingley me secondant, et nos quatre autres associés ont partagé le reste. Nous divisons les parts selon le pourcentage de participation et fournissons de nos entreprises les marchandises nécessaires à remplir les caveaux.'

-'Qu'arrivera-t-il si les usines doivent être fermées?'

-'Non seulement je n'aurai plus les ressources pour remplir les trois navires restants et ainsi espérer pouvoir regagner ce que j'ai perdu, mais j'aurai une dette énorme envers la compagnie navale et une très mauvaise réputation auprès de mes présents associés. Eux-mêmes ont pris un risque acceptant de développer leurs exploitations et ne disposant pas de moyens comme les miens, cela affectera grandement leur situation. Une solution serait de me départir de Pemberley afin de rembourser tous les investissements que j'ai faits, pour garder mes usines à flots et dédommager mes associés. Ainsi, j'ai la conscience tranquille, mais me résoudre à vendre Pemberley me brise le cœur.'

Il poussa un long soupir et Elizabeth se blottit contre son torse, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. Puis, après un moment de silence, Darcy murmura : 'Je sais que mon attachement pour Pemberley semble superficiel, Lizzie, mais comprenez mon tourment. Mon père y accordait une grande affection, comme son père avant lui, tirant de cette propriété une fierté d'une force incomparable à tout autre accomplissement. J'aurai l'impression de souiller leur souvenir si je n'arrive pas à régler toute cette histoire.'

Lizzie lui prit le visage entre ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien. 'Votre attachement n'a rien de superficiel, Will, et je comprends très bien les raisons qui vous pousse à agir de la sorte. Maintenant que je suis informée de vos tracas, je serais incapable de vous en vouloir de passer autant de temps à travailler. Et croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que vous ne devez pas vous inquiétez pour nous; peu importe le sort que le destin nous réserve, je ne ferai aucun caprice. Tant et aussi longtemps que je suis avec vous, je ne regretterai rien. Ni Pemberley, ni les richesses, ni les connections. Je comprends votre attachement. J'avoue même en être parfois jalouse, mais je ne peux pas vous reprocher de vouloir honorer la mémoire de votre famille. Cette propriété est un paradis terrestre et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que vous n'ayez pas à vous en défaire.'

Darcy ferma les yeux, expirant bruyamment. Sa voix était rauque lorsqu'il lui dit : 'Je ne vous mérite pas. Vous méritez une vie de rêve, un homme présent à vos côtés, un homme qui vous comblera de cadeaux et d'attentions, de poèmes et de sourires. Je ne peux vous offrir qu'une place à mes côtés, dans mes bras, lorsque la nuit est tombée. Et je me sens horrible de vous traiter de la sorte.'

-'Ne parlez pas ainsi, ces remords sont inutiles et ne font qu'ajouter du poids au fardeau déjà si difficile à porter.'

-'Vous-même avez cru que je vous utilisais, Lizzie. Ces mots me hantent depuis, inlassablement présent en mon esprit. Je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer correctement, mes humeurs prenant le dessus sur ce que mon cœur ressent réellement. Lorsque vous m'avez accusé de vous traiter en femme de bas rang, et vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point j'ai honte d'avoir répondu comme je l'ai fait, mon corps tout entier souffrait de vous savoir ainsi bouleversée, de savoir que j'échouais complètement dans le rôle d'époux. J'aurais dû être plus patient, plus ouvert, mais mon obstination à ne rien dévoiler m'emprisonnait dans un tourbillon d'énergies négatives, me transmettant une soif de retrouver cette stabilité dans laquelle j'ai l'habitude de vivre. Je crains m'être une fois de plus fourvoyé dans mes capacités; j'échoue en tant qu'homme d'affaires, mais pire que tout, j'échoue en tant que mari.'

Lizzie le fit taire aussitôt. 'Ne dites pas des choses pareilles, c'est complètement faux. Vous n'êtes pas le seul coupable dans notre dispute, j'en prends responsabilité aussi. Maintenant que c'est réglé, arrêtons de nous morfondre sur ce que nous aurions dû faire ou ne pas faire, et recommençons depuis le début.'

Darcy eut un petit sourire. 'Depuis le début?' Sous les couvertures sa main avait remonté la chemise de nuit de sa femme et Lizzie pouffa de rire. Les yeux de Darcy, déjà brillants de désir, s'éclairèrent encore plus lorsqu'il se joignit à son rire, révélant enfin ce sourire qu'elle avait vu si rarement dans les dernières semaines.

(-*-)

Lorsque tous les invités furent partis et que le calme s'installa enfin à Pemberley, Lizzie fut heureuse d'avoir du temps pour être seule à seule avec Jane. Réalisant à quel point sa sœur lui avait manquée, elle passait le plus clair de son temps en sa compagnie, partageant ses après-midi entre le petit salon, la bibliothèque et la salle de dessin. Bingley et Darcy passaient leur journée en privé et n'apparaissaient que pour les repas, mais aucune des deux femmes ne s'en plaignait, conscientes de l'importance de la situation. Elizabeth n'était pas retournée dans la chambre bleue et n'avait pas relu le journal d'Anne Darcy depuis la veille de Noël, chassant ces détails de son esprit pour profiter du maximum de temps avec sa famille. Maintenant plus confiante dans les sentiments que lui portait son mari, et rassurée dans le fait qu'il la croyait sincèrement capable de gérer Pemberley, il lui semblait déjà plus facile de diriger la maisonnée sans trop trébucher.

Elizabeth et sa sœur profitait du soleil matinal pour accomplir quelques travaux de broderies dans le petit salon lorsque Jane, qui ne portait pas son sourire habituel depuis le début de la journée, se décida enfin à se confier.

-'Lizzie, je dois absolument te parler de quelque chose.' Dit-elle sombrement. 'Concernant Lydia.'

Aussitôt alerte, la jeune femme se pencha vers Jane, qui avait baissé la voix. 'Que se passe-t-il? Qu'a-t-elle encore fait?'

-'Il n'y a rien de certain, bien sûr, mais ma visite il y a quelques semaines me fait craindre que son bonheur soit à risque. Mr Wickham a déjà presque dilapidé l'argent que Mr Darcy lui a versé et tu sais que la dote de Père ne suffit pas à les financer. Je ne sais pas comment ils pourront vivre, surtout avec un enfant dans quelques mois, s'ils continuent à dépenser sans compter.'

-'Lydia n'a jamais eu le sens de l'économie.' Commenta Elizabeth d'un ton de reproche.

-'Oh, ne soit pas si dure envers elle, Lizzie, elle est encore si jeune…Elle vient tout juste d'avoir seize ans et déjà elle est mariée et en famille! C'est si tôt…'

-'Si elle avait su se comporter comme une dame plutôt que de se jeter dans les bras du premier homme lui faisant la cour, elle ne se retrouverait pas dans cette situation. Si elle avait attendu quelques années avant de se marier…' Elizabeth soupira. Elle blâmait sa sœur injustement pour beaucoup de chose; Lydia était encore seulement une enfant et Wickham était le responsable de ce mariage précoce. Après tout, son beau-frère avait tenté de faire de même avec Georgiana et pourtant la jeune fille était réputée pour son comportement exemplaire. 'Je crains que ce ne soit trop demander de Lydia, d'être raisonnable et, surtout, patiente. Espérons que l'enfant à venir saura lui donner un peu de raison.'

Jane hocha lentement la tête. 'Je l'espère aussi.'

-'Avait-elle l'air…heureuse…de la venue de cette enfant?'

Sa sœur garda son regard sur le travail de broderie qu'elle effectuait lorsqu'elle répondit : 'Oui, très heureuse. Seulement…'

-'Seulement quoi, Jane?'

Celle-ci soupira, profondément troublée. 'Lydia est convaincue que la venue de son enfant ramènera Mr Wickham à ses côtés. Elle m'a dit, alors que nous discutions en privé, qu'elle était persuadée que son époux ne pourrait plus rien lui reprocher et qu'il reviendrait auprès d'elle. Il sort tous les soirs, bois et joue beaucoup. Elle ne le voit presque plus et, pardonne-moi la franchise de mes mots, je crains qu'il ne fréquente le quartier des filles de joie.'

Lizzie se sentit désolée pour sa plus jeune sœur, si naïve et malchanceuse en amour. Malgré les erreurs qu'elle ait pu commettre, ruinant presque la réputation de son entière famille, Elizabeth ne pouvait se résoudre à en vouloir à Lydia. Elle était du même sang après tout, ayant grandi avec elle sous le même toit. Elle lui avait appris à broder et Jane à peindre. Toutes les cinq avaient fait d'innombrables pique-nique ensemble et des milliers de promenades. Lizzie ne pouvait faire disparaître ce pincement en son cœur lorsqu'elle pensait à sa cadette dont la vie dégringolait lentement.

-'Lydia le sait-elle?' demanda-t-elle avec une certaine hésitation.

Jane haussa les épaules. 'Je serais plus heureuse qu'elle ne le sache pas, pour lui éviter la douleur d'une telle nouvelle. Je crois cependant qu'elle le sait, mais se refuse à le croire. Elle semblait si convaincue que tout s'arrangera pour le mieux avec la venue du bébé. Elle est persuadée que c'est un garçon.'

-'Oh, pauvre Lydia…poser ses espoirs sur son enfant alors que le problème ne se réglera pas de cette manière, c'est tout simplement insupportable.'

-'Je n'arrive plus à dormir confortablement depuis, Lizzie, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire! J'ai peur des conséquences que pourrait lui apporter le manque de changement dans sa vie lorsque le bébé sera au monde.'

-'Mr Wickham ne changera pas de comportement pour son enfant.'

-'Je le souhaite ardemment, peu importe l'improbabilité. Après tout, les gens peuvent parfois nous surprendre. Espérons que la présence de sa descendance saura agrandir le cœur de Mr Wickham et atténuer la naïveté de Lydia.'

-'Ma très chère Jane, je crains que nous ne puissions pas agir en sa faveur pour le moment. Ils ne sont pas sans ressources pour l'instant, avec l'argent que William leur verse chaque mois.'

Jane approuva en soupirant, posant tissu, aiguille et fils sur la petite table à côté d'elle. 'Tu as raison. Nous avons encore le temps de l'aider si la situation nous y force.'

Lizzie déposa son travail à son tour, suivant le regard de sa sœur qui regardait par la fenêtre. 'Qu'y a-t-il, Jane? Quelque chose d'autre te tracasse?'

Sa sœur eut un mince sourire. 'Non, pas du tout. Je ne faisais que songer à quel point le Derbyshire est magnifique. Pemberley est une merveille.'

Elizabeth en ressentit une pointe de fierté, observant elle aussi les jardins enneigés, mais c'est un long soupir qui traversa ses lèvres en songeant à la captivité que l'hiver offrait. 'J'ai si hâte de pouvoir sortir!' se plaignit-elle en se levant pour dégourdir ses jambes. 'Il fait encore si froid qu'une promenade est impossible. Les couloirs de la maison n'offre pas la liberté du grand air et je crains que cet enfermement ne me pèse sur le moral.'

Jane eut un sourire compatissant. 'Tu as toujours été ainsi, à vouloir te promener partout! Ne désespère pas, Lizzie, bientôt le printemps cognera à ta porte et tu auras tout le loisir de sortir.'

Les journées passèrent trop vite et bientôt Jane et Mr Bingley furent sur leur départ. Ils étaient attendus chez Mr Bingley Senior et sa femme et Elizabeth regarda partir sa sœur avec regret. Les deux semaines qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie avait été rassurante, tout comme si elle retrouvait enfin sa vraie personnalité. De plus, elle avait eu la possibilité de se confier à Jane, de soulager son cœur lourds de doutes et questionnements. Comment allait-elle supporter d'être cloîtrée ainsi sans personne à qui parler? Pour couronner sa solitude, Darcy lui annonça un soir qu'il devait partir pour le Lancashire le jour suivant afin de régler un problème d'émeute et qu'il passerait ensuite par Londres afin d'assister à d'importantes réunions avec ses associés. Lizzie accueillit la nouvelle avec le plus de calme possible, essayant de dissimuler sa peine et son besoin de sa présence à ses côtés.

-'Combien de temps serez-vous parti?' demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait neutre, mais qui ne dupa point son mari.

-'Un mois, deux tout au plus. Je sais que c'est une longue absence, Lizzie, mais je n'ai pas le choix.'

-'Je sais.'

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, soutenus par d'épais oreillers, Elizabeth aurait voulu rester ainsi pour le reste de sa vie. Darcy caressait doucement ses longs cheveux, les deux biens au chaud sous les couvertures. 'J'espère seulement que la température sera plus clémente.' Murmura Lizzie en entendant les vents rugir contre les fenêtres. 'Je n'aimerais pas savoir que vous voyagez en pleine tempête.'

-'Les routes sont difficiles, mais faisables. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurai être prudent.'

Elle enfouit son visage contre son torse, humant l'odeur masculine de son corps afin de ne pas l'oublier pendant son absence. Son être tout entier redoutait les journées qu'elle passerait seule à Pemberley. Toujours aussi peu démonstratif en public, Lizzie devait se contenter des nuits pour faire le plein de son amour, pour le toucher et l'aimer ouvertement. 'Reviens vite, Will.' Souffla-t-elle sur sa peau, serrant son étreinte.

-'Le plus vite possible, je te le promets.'

(-*-)

Elizabeth regarda le fiacre emportant son mari loin d'elle avec un mélange de tristesse et d'abattement. Maintenant seule dans la grande maison, elle allait devoir supporter les longues nuits sans la chaleur de son mari pour la réconforter. Heureusement, la température s'était réchauffée un peu et c'est avec un souci de moins qu'Elizabeth se déroba de la fenêtre derrière laquelle elle s'était postée pour regarder Darcy s'éloigner de Pemberley. S'entourant de ses bras, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, observant les riches décorations du petit salon. Tout semblait si vide…

Les jours passèrent dans un silence presqu'absolu. Le temps étant toujours clément, Lizzie se risqua même à faire quelques promenades d'une dizaine de minutes à l'extérieur pour se donner un peu de courage et, surtout, pour remplir ses poumons d'air frais. Comme la nature lui manquait! Elle pouvait déjà s'imaginer parcourant les jardins et les bois de Pemberley au printemps alors que les arbres sont en fleurs; les oiseaux qui chantent, la brise fraîche lui caressant le visage, ses pieds foulant la terre à un pas rapide, zigzaguant dans la campagne et entre les arbres afin d'explorer tout ce que la propriété renfermait comme secrets.

Jane lui écrivait régulièrement, racontant ses journées dans sa belle-famille et son retour à Netherfield, où le reste de la famille Bennett visitait aussi souvent que possible. Lizzie était quelque peu soulagée de savoir Pemberley à une si grande distance Longbourn; non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas la compagnie de ses parents ou du reste de ses sœurs, mais sa patience était courte envers le caractère excessivement nerveux de sa mère. Tous lui manquaient tout de même et Elizabeth se promis de les inviter au début de l'été, lorsqu'elle serait de retour de la Saison. Charlotte lui écrivait aussi pour lui parler de son fils, Oliver, qui était né au milieu du mois de décembre. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas à son secrétaire pour entretenir sa correspondance, Lizzie passait son temps à parcourir les pièces de Pemberley et s'enquérir auprès des domestiques. Elle s'efforça à retenir tous les noms des habitants de la maisonnée et si tout d'abord cette pratique en surprit plus d'un, une atmosphère plus respectueuse s'installa peu à peu.

Une nuit, environ une semaine après le départ de Darcy, Elizabeth n'arrivait à dormir et décida de descendre à la cuisine pour boire une tasse de thé. Ne souhaitant pas réveiller sa suivante pour cette raison, elle enfila un peignoir et se rendit à pas feutré dans le quartier des domestiques. Il n'était pas très tard et elle entendit de grands éclats de rire provenant du fond du couloir. Après quelques minutes à suivre les bruits, elle aboutit devant une porte banale dont la base laissait filtrer de la lumière et dessinait de multiples ombres. La mélodie d'un violon et les tapements de pieds lui fit deviner qu'une danse avait été organisée par le personnel et plutôt que de s'en offenser, Lizzie sentit ses pieds battre au rythme de la musique. Quelle excellente idée d'organiser une fête en une soirée aussi froide!

Sans plus réfléchir, elle cogna à la porte. Lorsqu'on lui ouvrit, le visage souriant du domestique se décomposa et tout mouvement cessa dans la pièce, les corps s'immobilisant dans leur position de danse. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que tous les participants s'alignent et lissent leurs habits, les yeux se croisant d'un air inquiet. Une femme, qu'Elizabeth avait déjà vu s'occuper des tentures, s'avança et fit la révérence.

-'Madame. Veuillez nous pardonner notre entrain, nous sommes samedi soir et nous pensions que la musique était suffisamment basse pour ne pas vous importuner.'

Lizzie eut un sourire. 'Il n'y a aucun mal à ce que vous vous amusiez, Mrs Jill, je trouvais justement cette musique des plus délicieuses. Qui en est l'auteur?'

Un malaise s'installa alors que de nouveaux les domestiques échangèrent des regards incertains. Puis, sortant de derrière deux grands hommes, un jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'années s'avança. 'C'est moi.' Dit-il d'une voix grave et confiante.

Elizabeth inclina légèrement la tête, geste auquel il répondit avec politesse. 'Vous jouez magnifiquement bien, Mr…?'

-'O'Shee, Madame. Patrick O'Shee.'

-'Mr O'Shee, vous avez la chance de savoir jouer d'un instrument que j'affectionne particulièrement. Êtes-vous le fils d'un de mes domestiques?'

-'Non, Madame, je suis de Lampton. Je travaille comme homme à tout faire là-bas et on m'a invité à distraire ces bons gens.'

Il avait l'accent d'un paysan irlandais et Elizabeth s'amusa de la sonorité des mots. Voyant que tous attendaient qu'elle les gronde et les renvoie se coucher aussitôt, elle l'incita plutôt à poursuivre en lui demandant : 'Puis-je vous entendre jouer?'

Quelques instants suffirent pour que le jeune homme réponde d'un chaleureux sourire. 'Bien sûr, Mrs Darcy.' Il porta l'instrument sous son menton et l'archet s'activa contre les cordes. La mélodie qu'il interpréta n'était pas faites pour la danse, néanmoins Lizzie trouva dans les lamentations un baume pour son cœur solitaire et c'est avec délice qu'elle accueillit la chaleur de se retrouver en bonne compagnie. Le silence dans la pièce lui fit oublier la présence de ses domestiques et elle se contenta d'écouter les sons parfois aigues parfois graves que produisait le violon. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Elizabeth applaudit chaudement et fut joint par quelques autres. 'Magnifique, comme je le disais.' S'exclama-t-elle chaleureusement, puis, voyant que le malaise était toujours présent, demanda : 'Puis-je utiliser la cuisine pour une tasse de thé?'

-'Tout de suite, Madame.' Quelqu'un s'empressa de répondre, disparaissant par une porte au fond de la pièce.

-'Vous pouvez poursuivre votre soirée.' Invita Lizzie à l'adresse de l'auditoire avant de suivre le même chemin.

La femme en charge du thé fut surprise de voir la jeune femme s'installer à la grande table de bois. Elle s'affaira à faire bouillir de l'eau et sortir une tasse de la grande armoire contenant la précieuse vaisselle en porcelaine de Chine. Lorsque l'eau fut prête, la servante mit le tout sur un plateau et Elizabeth s'interposa : 'Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je le prendrai ici. Vous pouvez retourner avec les autres, je vais me contenter d'écouter, ce n'est pas un problème.'

-'Je ne sais pas…je ne sais pas si…'

-'Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai parfaitement capable de me débrouiller toute seule. Je sais faire du thé.'

Après un autre moment d'hésitation, elle céda et se retira par la porte où elles étaient entrées. Lizzie entendit les murmures de conversation, mais aucune musique. Avait-elle gâchée leur soirée? Alors qu'elle buvait le liquide brûlant, une petite tête se détacha au-dessus de la table de bois en face d'elle. Les longs cheveux de l'enfant était nattés, ses petits yeux engourdis de sommeil.

-'Que fais-tu encore debout, Sophie?' lui demanda Lizzie, un petit sourire aux lèvres, alors que l'enfant contournait le meuble pour se poster à côté d'elle. La fillette haussa des épaules, silencieuse, serrant un peu plus fort la poupée défraîchie qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

-'C'est ta poupée?'

-'Oui, Madame.'

-'Je peux la voir?'

Le jouet était dans un pauvre état, cela allait sans dire. Les nombreux raccommodages avaient transformés la robe en un labyrinthe de coutures et un des bras était plus court que l'autre. Le visage délavé de la poupée lui faisait sérieusement peur et c'est avec pitié qu'elle la redonna à la petite. Sophie la remit aussitôt au creux de son coude, serrant la vieillerie contre son torse.

-'Tu veux du thé?' proposa-t-elle, heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Elle secoua aussitôt la tête avec véhémence. Lizzie essaya de nouveau. 'Tu es sûre? Je me sens bien seule ici, ce serait bien de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un.'

Sophie hésita, mordant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle prit finalement place près de Lizzie et fixa la tasse qu'elle lui servit sans la toucher. 'Qu'y a-t-il?' demanda finalement la jeune femme en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

-'Maman ne veut pas que je touche à ces tasses.' Répondit l'enfant d'une petite voix. 'Elle dit que je casse toujours tout.'

-'Et bien, moi je te le permets. Si tu as peur de la briser, tiens-la bien au-dessus de la table. Voilà, comme ça. Attention, c'est chaud.'

Sans savoir pourquoi, Lizzie s'était attachée à la fillette aussitôt qu'elle avait plongé son regard dans ses grands yeux verts. Elle était si mignonne, si délicate… Comment ne pas tomber sous le charme d'un visage si angélique?

-'Dis-moi, que fais-tu lorsque ta maman travaille?' demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, ajoutant un peu de lait au thé de l'enfant.

Sophie réfléchit un instant, les petits doigts crispées sur la tasse. 'J'aide…ou je joue avec Poppy.' Répondit-elle en pointant la forme asymétrique de sa poupée. 'Parfois maman me laisse aller jouer dehors.'

-'Et tu aimes Pemberley?'

Elle hocha vivement la tête et cette fois un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. 'Oh, oui. En été, je peux aller jouer dans le parc et avec les chiens. Oh, ne le dites pas à maman, elle ne veut pas que je m'approche des chiens.' Ajouta-elle rapidement, inquiète. 'Maman a peur des chiens, elle dit qu'ils mordent et sont méchants. Mais moi je n'ai pas peur. Ils sont gentils.'

Elizabeth eut un petit rire. 'Oui, je suis bien d'accord. Mais il faut tout de même faire très attention, Sophie, ne vas jamais voir les chiens toute seule, tu me le promets?'

La fillette approuva de la tête solennellement. Puis, baillant aux corneilles, Lizzie lui proposa de la border et en moins de quelques minutes, elle se retrouva dans l'une des pièces destinées à loger les domestiques. Sophie, qui avait son petit lit dans le coin de la pièce, près du feu, s'installa rapidement sous les couvertures, serrant toujours Poppy contre elle. Dehors, le vent raflait les branches dénudées et les faisait s'érafler contre la fenêtre. La petite avala avec difficulté, ses yeux dardant vers les bruits de grattement.

-'Vous croyez que c'est un loup?' murmura-t-elle très bas.

Lizzie se pencha un peu plus vers elle, s'agenouillant près de son lit. 'Tu crois? Non, je ne crois pas…Je pense plutôt que ce sont des fées.'

-'Des fées?'

-'Oui, les fées des neiges. Elles ne sont là que pendant l'hiver et dansent toutes les nuits sur les fenêtres. Les cristaux que tu vois contre la vitre sont leur salle de bal. Ce que tu entends, ce sont leurs pieds qui tapent alors qu'elles dansent.'

Un grand sourire s'étendit sur le visage de la petite. 'Il y a des fées?'

-'Mais bien sûr! Elles ont de longues robes blanches et sont si minuscules que les humains les confondent avec des flocons de neige.'

La surprise dans le visage de la petite l'aurait fait éclater de rire tant elle était adorable. L'imagination des enfants était fertile et Lizzie était certaine que la nuit aller être ponctuée de rêves magiques pour elle.

-'Bonne nuit, Sophie. À bientôt, je l'espère.'

Elle embrassa doucement son front puis se releva pour sortir de la pièce. En se tournant, elle remarqua la silhouette de la mère de l'enfant, immobile dans le cadre de la porte. Son visage ne laissait rien trahir de ce qu'elle ressentait et Elizabeth se sentit rougir. 'Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…'

Que ne voulait-elle pas? Qu'y avait-il de mal à border une enfant sortie de son lit? Elle prit une grande inspiration, reprenant confiance. 'Elle était réveillée et j'ai cru bon de la ramener ici.'

-'J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas dérangé, Mrs Darcy.' Marmonna la domestique en pénétrant dans la pièce, jetant un regard sévère à sa fille. 'Sophie, que t'ai-je déjà dit? Il ne faut pas-'

-'Oh, je vous en prie, ne blâmez pas l'enfant.' s'empressa de s'interposer Lizzie. 'Ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour la raccompagner. Cela m'a fait plaisir.'

-'Merci.' Répondit la femme, un drôle d'air sur son visage. 'Puis-je…puis-je vous offrir quoi que ce soit?'

-'Oh, mais je ne voudrais point vous priver de la fête, Mrs…?'

-'Mrs Brown.'

-'Et bien, je ne voudrais point vous priver de joindre les autres, Mrs Brown, je saurai me débrouiller.'

La femme baissa légèrement la tête. 'La fête est terminée. Nous sommes désolés d'un tel comportement, Madame, cela ne se reproduira plus.'

Elizabeth haussa les sourcils. 'Pourquoi donc? Ce musicien possède un grand talent et il serait bien dommage de ne point profiter de la musique pour se divertir un peu.'

-'Je ne crois pas que…enfin…'

-'Il est tout à fait seyant de le faire, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. En fait, je serais bien attristée de savoir que mon apparition a provoqué l'abolition de ce genre de soirée. Pouvez-vous faire le message, Mrs Brown? Je suis désolée d'avoir écourté vos amusements.'

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, la femme s'inclina respectueusement. Elizabeth la suivit alors jusque dans la cuisine, où elle s'installa à nouveau sur le tabouret. Son thé avait refroidit, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Elle regarda alors que la servante rangeait, ses mouvements un peu raides sous l'effet de la pression, consciente du regard que la maîtresse de maison posait sur elle.

-'Puis-je me permettre une question, Madame?' demanda soudainement Mrs Brown en se retournant, rivant ses yeux droit dans les siens.

-'Bien sûr.'

-'Tout d'abord, pardonnez ma franchise. Je sais qu'il est peu courant pour une domestique de poser des questions, mais je crois que tous se demandent vos réelles intentions derrière votre entreprise de nous aborder.'

Lizzie haussa les sourcils sans comprendre. Que voulait-elle dire? 'Je vous demande pardon?'

Mrs Brown se mordit la lèvre comme si elle regrettait soudainement d'avoir parlée. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, elle se lança. 'Nous sommes une équipe exemplaire, rigoureusement sélectionnée, apte à travailler et consciente de l'importance de Pemberley et de ses maîtres.'

Elizabeth l'écouta d'un air impassible, cherchant la logique sous cette fervente déclaration. La femme poursuivit. 'Nous sommes de confiance, Madame, nous n'avons comme aspiration que le bien-être de votre personne, de Miss Darcy et de Mr Darcy. Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à agir de manière désobligeante et savons très bien la chance que nous possédons d'être employé par la famille Darcy.'

Comprenant soudainement que Mrs Brown, et certainement la plupart des domestiques, croyaient que son rapprochement n'était qu'un prétexte pour les surveiller dans leurs occupations, elle resta un moment sans voix.

-'Si vous voulez absolument nous tenir à l'œil, nous n'avons aucun mal à nous accommoder d'un responsable qui surveillera nos faits et gestes. Il sera en mesure de vous faire un rapport quotidien et d'agir en tant qu'entremetteur entre vos employés et vous-même.' Poursuivit-elle d'un air sérieux. 'Nous y sommes accoutumés, Madame, seulement nous avons quelque peu perdu l'habitude depuis le départ de la défunte Mrs Darcy.'

Lizzie, confuse et surprise, lui demanda d'un ton légèrement choqué : 'Lady Darcy avait engagé un responsable pour vous surveiller?'

Mrs Brown hocha de la tête. 'Oui, Madame, et si vous-même préférez cette alternative, nous ne nous en offenserions pas outre mesure.'

Elizabeth eut un hoquet d'indignation. 'Vous surveillez comme des animaux en cage? Ciel, non!'

Surprise d'une telle réaction, la femme ne pipa mot, observant sa maîtresse avec incrédulité.

-'Mrs Brown, je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'épiez mon personnel en m'engageant à le connaître, bien au contraire! Je suis d'avis qu'une bonne communication et une bonne connaissance de ma maisonnée facilitera ma tâche d'apprentissage et détendra l'atmosphère. Je suis plus que prête à vous faire tous confiance dans vos tâches et croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que je réalise l'énorme travail que représente Pemberley. Cependant, je crois que je me sentirais plus à l'aise et plus apte à accomplir ce que l'on attend de moi si je fais connaissance avec les personnes qui sont à mon service.'

-'Vous…vous voulez apprendre à nous connaître?' balbutia Mrs Brown, ahurie.

-'Oui, bien sûr. N'est-ce pas la moindre des choses pour des maîtres de remercier personnellement et en connaissance de cause les gens qui rendent leur vie si confortable?'

La servante ne répondit pas, les joues soudainement rouges. Lizzie ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir; elle avait été heureuse de l'audace de la servante et ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se referme à l'avenir. 'Je sais que cela vous semble plutôt…inhabituel…et que de telles pratiques ne se font que très rarement. Cependant, je crains n'éprouver aucun penchant pour le respect des règles de bienséance concernant la relation maître et domestique. Je ne considère pas que ma situation privilégiée me permette de traiter les autres comme inférieur à moi; je respecte et remercie les efforts de mes domestiques avec sincérité et espère pouvons alléger le fardeau de votre travail en étant le plus juste et équitable possible.'

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel les deux femmes s'observèrent un moment. Puis, d'une voix un peu intimidée, Mrs Brown répondit : 'Merci, Mrs Darcy. Ceci est très apprécié.'

-'Je souhaite seulement être digne de cette maison.' Avoua Lizzie, soudainement lasse. 'Je suis consciente de la difficulté que ma venue impose sur tout le monde et des rumeurs qui circulent à mon sujet, mais je peux vous affirmer que je ne souhaite que le meilleur pour mon mari ainsi que pour Pemberley et tous ses habitants.'

-'Vous êtes très franche.' Commenta la servante à voix basse. 'Nous ne sommes certes pas accoutumé à une telle chose.'

Ressentant la fatigue lui engourdir le corps, Elizabeth se leva et lui adressa un sourire. 'J'ai été heureuse de faire votre connaissance, Mrs Brown. Vous possédez une fille charmante. Au plaisir de vous revoir.'

Elle s'éclipsa par la porte principale et longea les corridors jusqu'à l'entrée principale pour ensuite monter les escaliers et rejoindre sa chambre.

(-*-)

_Voili voilà ! J'espère que vous commencez à voir du bien dans ce qui se passe, les derniers chapitres étaient pas super joyeux :P Mais bon, les relations de couple sont une éternelle montagne russe, n'est-ce pas? Je voulais aussi préciser que j'ai passé un LONG moment à rechercher de l'information sur les entreprises de l'époque et que les noms et endroits que j'ai mentionné sont réels. D'ailleurs, la compagnie navale est la même qui a fait le Titanic ^^ Le coton et le charbon était bel et bien deux industries très prolifiques et, malheureusement, très difficiles pour les femmes et les enfants (une loi contre l'exploitation des enfants en usines n'est arrivé que des années plus tard). _

_Une autre chose que j'ai oublié de préciser dans mon dernier chapitre est la date à laquelle l'histoire s déroule. Je sais que O&P a été publié en 1813, mais j'ai préféré mettre l'action à son époque initiale, Jane Austen ayant écrit la première version en 1797. Donc, l'action se passe en 1797, enfin, 1798 maintenant que Noël et le Nouvel An sont passés ! Darcy a vingt-sept ans et Lizzie vingt et un. Alors voilà, je croyais important de le préciser ^^ _

_Svp, reviews! Ça ne prend qu'une minute et ça fait super plaisir! ;) Toujours un gros merci à Liili pour ses commentaires, ils me sont très utiles :) À bientôt !_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

_Petite note : j'ai changé le rating de l'histoire pour du T car j'ai l'intention de pimenter un peu la relation entre Lizzie et Darcy :) Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 7**

_Ce n'est qu'un au revoir_

La fin du mois de février approchait à grands pas. La neige était presque complètement disparue et, puisque les journées s'allongeaient et la température se réchauffait, Lizzie fut bientôt capable de faire ses promenades tous les jours. La pluie était souvent au rendez-vous, mais la plupart des journées offraient assez de soleil pour que la maisonnée vaque à ses occupations, préparant les jardins, terrasses, potagers, haies et statuts pour la venue du printemps. Lorsqu'elle avait visité Pemberley pour la première fois, Elizabeth n'avait eu le loisir que de rester à proximité de la demeure principale parmi les grands arbres et les espaces destinés à la marche. En explorant un peu plus les environs, elle découvrit un univers de richesses qui la comblait d'un grand bonheur. Derrière l'écurie, qui se trouvait à plus d'une centaine de mètres à l'arrière de la maison, s'élevait un grand mur de pierre recouvert de branches de vigne. À l'abri des regards, un énorme potager remplissait tout l'espace. Séparé en carré de dimension accessible de tous les côtés, les lots de terre fraîchement retournée renfermeraient de nombreux légumes d'ici quelques mois. Plus loin encore, en descendant un petit escalier de pierre, un chemin donnait accès à un verger où les pommiers, pruniers, abricotiers, cerisiers et poiriers étaient symétriquement alignés. Un peu plus loin encore, de petits plants de bleuets, mûres et de framboises s'alignaient sagement loin de l'ombre que leurs voisins imposaient. Se promenant dans ce labyrinthe d'arbres, Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de songer à l'atmosphère qu'un tel endroit devait dégager lorsque les bourgeons étaient éclos, offrant un spectacle magnifique de fleurs roses et blanches embaumant l'air d'un parfum sucré. Une tristesse immense la submergeait lorsqu'elle songeait à la longue absence qui s'imposait à elle pour le prochain mois; Londres ne renfermait pas de telles beautés, elle en était certaine. Pourquoi la Saison devait-elle être produite pendant les plus beaux mois de l'année? En poursuivant vers l'est, laissant derrière la silhouette majestueuse de Pemberley, les champs de labour commençaient et s'étendaient à perte de vue. En mettant sa main en visière, elle put apercevoir un petit village central et, un peu partout, de basses maisons qui avait assurément fonction de résidences pour les fermiers.

Lorsqu'elle s'était renseigné sur la grandeur des bois qui s'étendaient face à la résidence, on lui avait répondu qu'un grand terrain de jeu était entretenu chaque année par-delà les arbres d'un côté et que, de l'autre, se trouvait des terres plus sauvages ponctués de quelques chemins pour les balades à cheval. La propriété se terminait aux falaises à cet endroit, mais personne ne s'y rendait jamais, vu la considérable distance à parcourir. La route principale, par laquelle les invités arrivaient, s'étiraient jusqu'à Lampton et décrivait la frontière de ce côté. Songeant mentalement à tout cela, Elizabeth avait alors une image plutôt précise des avoirs de son époux en termes de superficie et ce n'est pas sans étonnement qu'elle considéra un tel étendu.

Pendant qu'elle attendait le retour de Darcy, Lizzie s'était mise à la confection d'une poupée pour la petite Sophie. La vue du haillon que l'enfant avait tenu dans ses bras le soir où elle avait visité le quartier des domestiques l'avait profondément marquée et, sans plus attendre, elle avait commandé les matériaux nécessaire. Elle n'était pas aussi talentueuse que Jane dans les travaux fins, mais, en s'appliquant particulièrement, Elizabeth réussit à reproduire une réplique de la poupée de la chambre bleue. Elle cousu quelques vêtements avec des retailles de tissus de ses propres robes et termina son œuvre en prenant un soin tout particulier aux traits du visage. Lizzie n'était retourné qu'une fois dans la chambre bleue pour y reporter le journal. Mal à l'aise de transgresser à nouveau cette pièce interdite par son mari, elle s'était résolu à l'éviter et à s'enquérir auprès de Darcy de la signification de l'endroit à ses yeux. Maintenant qu'ils s'entendaient à nouveau, elle n'avait surtout pas envie de créer de nouvelles querelles!

Un après-midi, alors que la journée était particulièrement clémente et qu'Elizabeth en profitait pour prendre un peu d'air, Sophie insista pour lui montrer la toute nouvelle portée de chiots qui venait de naître. Curieuse et touchée par l'enthousiasme de la fillette, la maîtresse de Pemberley la suivit jusqu'au chenil qui se trouvait un peu plus loin à l'ouest de l'écurie. Les aboiements fusèrent lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent de l'endroit et un homme apparut aussitôt pour leur montrer l'emplacement des nouveau-nés. Elizabeth s'étonna de leur petite taille, souriant béatement devant le spectacle des chiots se battant les uns contre les autres afin de trouver une place pour téter à leur mère.

-'Il sera possible de les prendre d'ici quelques jours, mais pour l'instant il faut les toucher le moins possible.' Expliqua Sophie, toute sérieuse. 'Mr Birk dit que si l'on prend un chiot qui vient de naître, on laisse notre odeur sur lui et la maman pourrait le rejeter.'

Après quelques instants à les observer, Elizabeth se tourna vers le maître des chiens et lui demanda : 'Qu'allez-vous en faire lorsqu'ils seront sevrés?'

-'Ce sont des chiens de chasse, Madame.' Répondit Mr Birk d'une voix fière. 'Des Fox-hounds anglais. Mr Darcy sera heureux d'en avoir de nouveaux.'

-'Oui, il est vrai qu'il affectionne particulièrement les chiens.' Commenta Lizzie en se remémorant ce détail avec un petit sourire. 'D'ailleurs, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous à ce propos. J'aimerais faire un présent à mon époux et lui offrir un chien de race spéciale.'

Elle lui expliqua l'animal qu'elle cherchait, ayant oublié le nom, mais ayant déjà entendu son mari en parler quelques semaines auparavant. Les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

-'Madame veut parler des Lévriers Irlandais?'

-'C'est exact! Ceux-là même.'

La mine du maître des chiens s'assombrit. 'De belles bêtes. Cependant, je crains que l'obtention de ces créatures ne soit compliquée; il n'y en a plus beaucoup.'

-'Pouvez-vous tout de même vous renseigner, je vous prie? J'aimerais tant lui faire cette surprise.'

Mr Birk s'inclina. 'Je ferai mon possible, Mrs Darcy.'

Après avoir pris congé, Sophie et Elizabeth remontèrent le chemin principal. L'enfant, qui s'était beaucoup plus ouverte depuis leur première rencontre, lui racontait une histoire concernant un chien errant qu'elle avait nourri l'année dernière lorsqu'un hennissement de cheval se fit entendre, suivi d'un grand fracas. Des cris s'élevèrent alors que des hommes se précipitaient vers l'écurie et, sans attendre, Lizzie les imita en retroussant le bas de sa robe pour plus d'amplitude de mouvement. Arrivée, elle remarqua le groupe de personne qui s'était rassemblé autour d'un point et reconnu Mr Brown, le visage livide, agenouillé près d'un corps étendu par terre.

-'Que s'est-il passé?' s'enquit-elle, paniquée, s'agenouillant à son tour. L'adolescent était inconscient, une plaie sanglante lui couvrant le côté du visage.

-'Le cheval s'est emporté.' Expliqua l'homme d'une voix tremblante et Lizzie remarqua que quelqu'un d'autre se chargeait de l'animal en question, qui piétinait toujours en donnant de grands coups de tête. 'Il a rué et Jean n'a pas eu le temps de s'écarter. Il s'est frappé la tête sur le bois de la stalle.'

Intimidée par la vue du sang, elle crut d'abord qu'elle allait défaillir. Cependant, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour que son esprit lui interdise une telle faiblesse. Elle était la maîtresse de Pemberley ; elle se devait d'être forte et de rassurer ces gens qui s'attendaient à ce que la situation soit prise en main. Elizabeth s'obligea à dire d'un ton fort : 'Écartez-vous, laissez-lui de l'air.' Puis, regardant les alentours, elle aperçut de longs balais dans un coin et plusieurs couvertures sur les clôtures des stalles. Elle indiqua à un groupe de faire un brancard de secours et de l'emmener près d'eux. Empoignant le fichu qu'elle avait attaché à son cou, elle le porta doucement à la blessure pour essayer d'imbiber le sang afin de ne pas ajouter à la plaie les saletés de l'écurie et la poussière des chemins.

-'Déposez-le doucement.' Avertit-elle lorsque le jeune garçon fut soulevé. Puis, menant la marche, elle leur intima le plus d'attention possible à ce qu'il ne soit pas trop balloté. 'Vous, partez devant pour que l'on appelle le Docteur Baker. Allez prévenir Mrs Reynolds de notre arrivée. Attention, messieurs! Lentement s'il le faut, mais ne le brusquer pas.'

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et une chambre fut préparée pour recevoir le blessé. Mrs Brown, qui les avaient observé entrer avec surprise, devient soudainement très pâle à la vue de son enfant et laissa tomber la pâte de pain qu'elle travaillait pour se joindre à eux.

-'Sur le lit.' Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sure, ses pensées encombrées par la bonne procédure à effectuer dans de tel cas. Son éducation n'avait certainement pas été enrichi de l'art des plantes ou de soigner, de telles études n'étant pas réservées aux dames. 'Il lui faut de l'air, ouvrez la fenêtre. Retournez à vos occupations, excepté Mr et Mrs Brown, bien sûr.'

Une fois la pièce libre des regards, Lizzie demanda à ce que l'on fasse bouillir de l'eau en prévision de l'arrivée du docteur et que l'on apporte des linges propres. 'Oh, Mrs Reynolds.' Ajouta-t-elle à l'intendante. 'Apportez un peu d'alcool, je vous prie.'

Mrs Brown, dont les sanglots étaient difficilement étouffés, leva des yeux agrandis par l'inquiétude vers elle, serrant la main de son fils avec force. 'De l'alcool, Madame? Certainement, vous ne voulez pas désinfecter la plaie vous-même?'

Elizabeth posa sa main sur son épaule. 'L'alcool est pour vous, Mrs Brown.'

La femme baissa la tête, mais ne répondit rien. Elle accepta le fond de verre sans un mot et le déglutit en faisant une légère grimace. Le Docteur Baker arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et s'installa aussitôt au chevet de Jean pour examiner la blessure.

-'Où est Sophie?' s'exclama soudainement Mr Brown en regardant autour de lui.

Soulagée par la présence du médecin, Elizabeth sentait peu à peu l'adrénaline se dissiper et ses jambes, qu'elle avait forcées à rester droite et immobile, commencèrent à trembler. 'Je vais aller la chercher.' S'empressa-t-elle de proposer. 'Elle sera avec moi, vous n'avez qu'à venir la quérir lorsque tout sera terminé. Aucune enfant ne devrait assister à un tel spectacle.' Elle tourna ensuite les talons et sortit de la pièce en suivant les corridors menant à la porte arrière.

Sophie attendait patiemment là où elle avait été abandonnée. Ses grands yeux verts remplis d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension, elle jeta sur la maîtresse de Pemberley un regard confus. 'Viens, chérie.' Lui intima doucement Lizzie ne lui tendant la main. 'Nous allons nous promener ensemble, d'accord?'

La petite obéit et elles s'engagèrent dans les jardins, s'éloignant de la demeure. Elizabeth essaya de la distraire en lui montrant des formes dans le ciel où d'épais nuages cotonneux dérivaient paisiblement. Si au début sa tactique fonctionna, il ne fut pas long pour que Sophie se tourne vers elle et lui demande où son frère avait été amené.

-'Assied toi ici.' Lui dit-elle, prenant place à ses côtés. 'Ton frère s'est faite très mal, Sophie, je ne te mentirai pas. Mais le Docteur Baker est très compétent et saura lui apporter les soins nécessaires.'

-'Est-ce qu'il va mourir?' souffla-t-elle, ses yeux se remplissant d'eau. Lizzie en eut le cœur brisé et elle l'attira impulsivement à elle, priant Dieu pour que le jeune homme soit hors de dangers.

-'Je ne crois pas, non.' Répondit-elle en la berçant tendrement, caressant ses longs cheveux. 'Je suis certaine qu'il sera vite remis sur pieds, tu verras.'

Au bout du moment, la fraîcheur de la fin d'après-midi les obligèrent à rentrer et Elizabeth conduisit la petite fille jusqu'au salon où elle passait la plupart de ses soirées. Elle commanda à dîner, s'informa discrètement de l'état du garçon, puis envoyer quérir deux domestiques à Lampton pour emploi temporaire. Elle soupa en compagnie de Sophie, puis lui fit la lecture. Le soleil était couché depuis un moment lorsque l'on cogna discrètement à la porte. Lizzie laissa l'enfant, qui s'était endormie la tête posée sur ses genoux, et alla ouvrir.

-'Désolée de vous l'avoir laissé aussi longtemps, Mrs Darcy.' S'excusa Mrs Brown d'une voix enrouée. Ses yeux rougis trahissaient l'épreuve qu'elle avait subi pendant la journée, mais l'inquiétude semblait s'être légèrement dissipée.

-'Il n'y a aucun problème, Mrs Brown. Docteur Baker a-t-il prit congé?'

-'Mrs Reynolds lui sert son dîner à l'instant.'

-'Et votre fils?' demanda-t-elle à voix basse, le cœur battant.

La femme eut un sourire de gratitude. 'Son état est stable, il n'y a pas de traces d'hémorragie ou d'infection. Le Docteur dit que Jean devrait s'en sortir sans séquelles.'

Lizzie poussa un soupir de soulagement. 'J'en suis bien heureuse, Mrs Brown. J'ai pris la liberté d'engager deux aides supplémentaires pour quelques jours afin que vous puissiez vous concentrer sur votre enfant et lui apporter les soins nécessaires. J'insiste.' Ajouta-t-elle lorsque la servante voulut répliquer. 'Ne vous inquiétez pas, je couvrirai les frais du médecin et vos gages resteront intacts.'

Surprise par tant de sollicitude, Mrs Brown bredouilla de nombreux remerciements. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa fille et, délicatement, la souleva du grand fauteuil où elle était étendue sans la réveiller. Elizabeth referma la porte derrière elle et se laissa choir sur une chaise, secouée. Elle s'était obligée à rester gaie et forte pour la petite, mais maintenant que Sophie était partie et qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans cette grande pièce silencieuse, il lui semblait qu'il lui était beaucoup plus difficile de garder la tête froide face à cet évènement. Et si Jean avait succombé à ses blessures? Et si elle n'avait pas agi pour le mieux? Aurait-elle pu éviter une telle situation? Avait-elle agi correctement en exigeant qu'il soit bougé? Des tremblements incontrôlables lui secouaient le corps entier et c'est avec peine qu'elle rejoignit sa chambre, alimentant le feu à pleine capacité pour chasser les frissons qui la harcelaient. Elizabeth demanda un entretien avec le Docteur Baker et il la rassura quant à ses doutes. Elle avait agi pour le mieux. Il lui proposa des calmants, que la maîtresse de Pemberley refusa catégoriquement, mais Mrs Reynolds lui apporta un thé à la camomille et cela lui fit du bien.

La lune était haute dans le ciel lorsqu'elle entendit de légers pas dans le corridor. Incapable de dormir, Elizabeth avait fixé les flammes pendant un long moment et elle sursauta vivement lorsque sa porte de chambre s'entrouvrit. Qui donc pouvait bien venir la déranger à cette heure si tardive de la nuit?

-'Lizzie?' murmura Darcy, surpris de ne pas la retrouver endormie.

Avant même de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, la jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de son mari avec un hoquet de soulagement, le serrant contre elle avec une telle force qu'il poussa un grognement sourd.

-'Oh Will…je suis si heureuse de vous revoir.' Marmonna-t-elle contre son torse, souhaitant ne jamais se départir de cette étreinte.

-'Mais…vous tremblez.' Remarqua Darcy avec inquiétude, la repoussant doucement pour inspecter son visage, vérifiant sa température en posant sa main sur son front et ses joues.

Lizzie secoua doucement la tête. 'Je vais bien, Will. J'ai bien essayé de les contrôler, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Le choc est passé pourtant.'

Elle lui raconta alors les évènements de la journée et Darcy parut impressionné par le sang-froid qu'elle avait déployé pour gérer ce genre de situation. Il commenta que n'importe quelle femme de société n'aurait jamais osé s'approcher ou même se mêler d'un tel évènement.

-'Qu'auriez-vous voulu que je fasse?' répliqua Lizzie, agacée. 'Que je les laisse se débrouiller? Will, c'est insen-'

-'Non.' Le coupa-t-il aussitôt, posant une main sur sa bouche. Puis, caressant son visage tendrement, ajouta : 'Vous avez fait exactement comme j'aurais fait. Ce n'est pas un soucis des convenances qui me donne cet air, Lizzie, c'est mon admiration.'

Elizabeth eut un sourire timide, des papillons dans l'estomac devant l'éclat gourmand de ses yeux. 'Vraiment?'

-'Vraiment.' Chuchota-t-il avec un petit sourire. 'Vous êtes étonnante, Mrs Darcy.'

Il l'embrassa doucement d'abord puis, voyant qu'elle répondait avec une certaine fougue, approfondit son baiser avec passion. Déjà, les mains de la jeune femme s'attaquaient à la veste de son mari avec impatience. Les semaines de séparation tombèrent soudainement sur elle, provoquant un feu si intense en ses reins qu'elle en arracha presque les boutons de sa chemise. Darcy eut un petit rire en constatant son empressement.

-'Vous ai-je manqué, Lizzie?' lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, emprisonnant sa nuque au creux de sa paume et inspirant profondément l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Elizabeth se sentit rougir, mais c'est avec un sourire moqueur qu'elle répondit : 'Point du tout, Mr Darcy. Je ne fais que mon devoir de femme.'

Son mari éclata de rire, un son si parfait à son ouïe qu'elle en frissonna. 'Si c'est ainsi, Madame, je ne souhaiterais pas vous importuner.'

-'Oh, mais je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, mon cher époux. Une femme de mon rang se doit d'être obéissante et respectueuse des souhaits de son mari.'

-'Tout à fait.' Murmura-t-il contre son cou, reprenant là où il avait arrêté ses baisers. 'Dois-je vous porter ou souhaitez-vous marcher seule jusqu'à notre lit?'

-'Hmmm…' considéra la jeune femme, déroutée par sa bouche contre sa gorge. Quelle était la question? 'Et bien…'

Elle poussa un léger cri lorsqu'il la souleva d'un mouvement souple et pouffa de rire contre son épaule alors qu'il la transportait jusque dans la chambre des maîtres. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit puis recula de quelques pas pour retirer lui-même sa cravate et sa chemise. Lizzie observa le corps musclé de son mari avec désir, le pâle reflet des flammes dansant sur son torse. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que cet homme était le sien. Son cœur, qui déjà peinait à supporter la force de son amour pour lui, semblait sur le point d'exploser à ce moment tant elle était heureuse de son retour. Elizabeth ne penserait pas à la Saison qui arrivait à grands pas. Elle ne pensait pas aux longues journées où ils seraient séparés et aux courts moments qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Pour l'instant, Darcy était là, devant elle, droit et fier comme un dieu grec, le regard brillant. Elle ne penserait à rien d'autre qu'à ce moment alors qu'il la rejoignait sous les couvertures, lui murmurant à quel point il avait pensé à elle, parcourant son corps avec avidité, embrassant sa peau comme s'il n'avait jamais rien goûté de meilleur. Les évènements de la journée prirent une place seconde dans son esprit et, dans les confins de la chambre des maîtres, les exaltations du couple se répercutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

La Saison à Londres débutait peu de temps après Pâques, au début du mois d'avril. Comme la demeure des Darcys à la ville n'était habité que quelques mois par année, un bon nombre de préparation était requise et Elizabeth se retrouva débordée entre les malles de vêtements et de livres, entre les directives concernant les domestiques qui allaient les accompagner et celles pour ceux qui allaient rester à Pemberley.

-'Mrs Reynolds, avez-vous la liste que je vous ai demandé?' s'enquerra Lizzie après avoir appelé l'intendante. Le départ était prévu pour dans quelques jours et la maison était sans dessus-dessous. 'J'ai besoin de savoir combien seront du voyage. Avez-vous parlé au maître des écuries? Il faut que les chevaux soient tous nouvellement ferrés pour le départ.'

Mrs Reynolds eut un petit sourire en observant la maîtresse de la maison si absorbée par son travail. 'Voici la liste, Madame.' Répondit-elle en lui tendant un papier. 'Et on m'a assuré que les chevaux seraient prêts à temps. Le forgeron y travaille.'

-'Parfait.' Elle lut ensuite la liste et, fronçant les sourcils, demanda : 'Pourquoi est-ce Mr Langley y est inscrit?'

-'Il est un habitué, Madame.'

-'Sa femme vient tout juste d'avoir son bébé, il y a deux semaines à peine. Un fort gaillard, ce petit, tout le portrait de son père. Je crois qu'il serait mieux pour lui de ne pas être séparé de sa famille cette année. Je suis certaine que quelqu'un d'autre pourra le remplacer, s'il le souhaite, il y a assez de travail à Pemberley pour pouvoir le garder ici. Pourriez-vous lui avancer cette proposition, Mrs Reynolds? Merci. Aussi, ajoutez Miss Roland à notre expédition, Mrs Brown me la fortement conseillé et je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçue de ses capacités. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Maggie?'

-'Elle sera en votre compagnie à Londres pour quelques jours, mais son frère viendra la chercher par la suite. Ils partiront pour Wales aux alentours de la mi-avril.'

-'Hm-m. Il faudra que je me trouve une autre suivante, je le crains.' Songea Lizzie en poussant un soupir. Maggie, qui jusque-là s'était chargée de ses moindres besoins, allait retrouver sa famille et serait bientôt mariée à son fiancé des cinq dernières années, qui s'était acharné à bâtir un foyer adéquat pour sa future femme. 'Espérons que Londres possède des suivantes aussi douée qu'elle!'

L'intendante nota les changements qu'elle apportait puis s'inclina avant de sortir par la porte où elle était entrée. Profitant d'une petite pause, Elizabeth revêtit un léger manteau et un chapeau afin de se rendre jusqu'au potager. Les jardiniers, qui s'affairaient au-dessus des lots de terre, les uns avec des bêches afin de retourner la terre, les autres arrosant abondamment les lots déjà semés, s'inclinèrent respectueuse à son passage et la jeune femme s'entretenu avec le responsable pendant quelques instants avant de poursuivre son chemin dans les vergers. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert cet endroit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y promener plusieurs fois par semaine. Aujourd'hui, les arbres présentaient de gros bourgeons bruns couronnés d'une légère pointe de vert à l'extrémité. Au loin, dans les champs, les hommes labouraient la terre.

Elizabeth respira l'air à plein poumon, essayant tant bien que mal de chasser les nuages qui couvraient son humeur. Alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à ressentir que Pemberley l'acceptait enfin, il lui fallait partir. Est-ce que tout son travail serait à recommencer à son retour? Devra-t-elle apprivoiser les domestiques à nouveau? La relation entre ces derniers et elle-même s'était nettement améliorée, mais Lizzie ressentait toujours cette réserve de leur part, comme s'ils attendaient le moment où ses caprices allaient faire surface. Elle sentait les regards sur elle alors que le jour du départ pour Londres approchait, non pas de jugement, mais d'appréhension. Darcy lui avait dit que sa mère se réjouissait de ses séjours en ville; attendaient-ils tous qu'elle fasse de même? Après tout, en étant une Darcy, Élizabeth se voyait maintenant exposée aux bals et aux réceptions les plus huppées de la société, aux raffineries les plus en demandes et à des relations plus qu'avantageuses. Qui ne choisirait pas une telle vie de luxe et de plaisir à la vie à la campagne? Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de cette inquiétude; en fait, elle possédait la même. Lizzie avait déjà séjourné à Londres, chez Mr et Mrs Gardiner, et avait apprécié les mouvements incessants qui habitaient la ville. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais quitté Cheapside et certainement pas fréquenté les salons mondains. En vérité, elle ne savait pas du tout quels sentiments l'habiteraient lors de sa visite en milieu urbain.

Georgiana, qui depuis le nouvel an se trouvait en visite chez sa cousine Anne, devait les rejoindre à Londres le jour même de leur arrivé en ville. Lizzie, qui s'était franchement ennuyée de la présence de sa belle-sœur, s'impatientait des retrouvailles. Tout comme Georgiana, elle allait être présentée officiellement à la Court. Elle qui n'avait fréquentée que les soirées en campagne, la perspective d'être au centre d'une foule aussi importante la pétrifiait. Cependant, la présence de Jane, qui serait aussi présente, et sa nouvelle sœur la rassurait énormément et, elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait plutôt hâte de participer aux danses dont la réputation s'étendait à travers le pays.

Le retour de Darcy fut une joie pour la jeune femme. Même si elle ne partageait pas autant de temps qu'elle le voulait avec lui, ses nombreuses responsabilités, qu'elle remplissait de mieux en mieux, apportaient une mince contribution afin d'alléger le poids des innombrables devoirs de son mari. Plus d'une fois il se confia à elle, la remerciant d'être là et manifestant sa fierté d'avoir épousé une femme dont les talents égalaient sa beauté et son charme.

Le matin du départ, Lizzie avait si bien organisé les préparatifs que tout se déroula dans un calme presque absolu. Les calèches furent chargées sans encombre, chaque malles et coffres portant des rubans de couleurs différentes afin de reconnaître la nature de leur contenu. Elizabeth avait eu cette idée la veille et Darcy n'avait pas manqué de lui indiquer l'intelligence d'une telle entreprise. Les domestiques, qui maintenant s'alignaient bien droit en attente du départ, transporteraient leurs valises à leurs pieds ou sur leurs genoux. Observant le spectacle de la fenêtre du grand corridor, Lizzie se sentait étrangement nostalgique. Elle n'avait même pas quitté les lieux que déjà les grands jardins et les multiples richesses de Pemberley lui manquaient. Darcy s'entretenait encore avec Mr Reynolds et, comme s'il sentait un regard sur lui, leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de sa femme. Elle lui sourit et il répondit de même, lui faisant un petit signe pour lui annoncer le départ imminent.

Elizabeth ne s'attarda pas; le plus longtemps elle resterait ici à contempler sa maison adorée, le plus difficile ce sera pour elle de partir. Elle descendit l'escalier, puis laissa Mrs Reynolds lui enfiler son manteau. Elle empoigna son chapeau, le posa méticuleusement sur sa tête et, prenant une grande inspiration, passa pour les portes de la demeure sans un regard en arrière.

Dehors, presque tous les domestiques s'étaient rassemblés. Une atmosphère anormalement calme régnait, les visages sombres alors qu'elle les saluait du regard, s'arrêtant parfois pour s'entretenir avec quelques-uns d'entre eux, dont Mrs Brown qui semblait particulièrement affectée.

-'Où est Sophie?' demanda soudainement Lizzie en ne voyant pas l'enfant. Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans lui dire au revoir, cela lui était impossible.

-'Je ne sais pas, Madame. Je l'ai cherchée partout.' Répondit la mère de l'enfant, un peu penaude. Maintenant qu'elle la regardait de plus près, Élizabeth pouvait voir que ses mouvements nerveux n'étaient pas dus qu'au départ de ses maîtres. Pensait-elle que l'absence de Sophie était une insulte? Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Lizzie pour deviner où la petite se trouvait et après s'être excusée, elle pénétra à nouveau dans la demeure en direction du troisième étage. Comme elle l'avait prévu, la chambre bleue renfermait plus que le silence habituel et les rayons du soleil filtrés par les fenêtres. Cachée dans la grande armoire avec, tout contre elle, la poupée qu'elle avait prénommée Anne, Sophie essuyait des larmes muettes. Lorsqu'elle vit Lizzie s'avancer vers elle, ces larmes se multiplièrent et la jeune femme attira aussitôt l'enfant contre elle afin de calmer les sanglots qui la secouaient. Après quelques minutes à la bercer, Sophie réussit enfin à s'apaiser et la fillette sembla se souvenir du rang auquel elle appartenait et recula de quelques pas, baissant la tête.

-'J'étais bien inquiète de ne pas te voir avec ta maman en bas.' Commenta la maîtresse de Pemberley d'une voix douce. Elle ne souhaitait pas que l'enfant prenne son commentaire comme une réprimande. 'Je n'aurais pas pu me pardonner de partir sans te dire au revoir, Sophie.'

De nouvelles larmes, silencieuses. La petite gardait son regard vers ses souliers.

-'Veux-tu descendre avec moi?'

Sophie secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux couvrant son visage. Elizabeth repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille, puis l'incita à la regarder en lui soulevant délicatement le menton. 'Que se passe-t-il?'

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la fillette ouvre la bouche. 'Je ne veux pas que vous partiez.' Murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. 'Maman dit que Londres est plus amusant que la campagne.'

-'Tu as peur que je ne revienne pas?' lui demanda-t-elle, le cœur en miette. Même si les dernières semaines avaient été chargées, Lizzie avait toujours consacré un peu de temps à Sophie, partageant une demi-heure ici et là, jouant avec les chiots, se promenant dans le verger et dans le bois. La petite connaissait Pemberley mieux qu'elle, ayant parcouru la propriété maintes fois avec son frère. Et, elle devait se l'avouer, la présence de l'enfant était la bienvenue lorsque la solitude l'accablait. 'Oh, Sophie, bien sûr que je vais revenir! Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai jamais abandonner Pemberley. Je n'ai pas le choix de partir maintenant, c'est mon devoir d'aller à Londres. Mais dès que je peux, je serai de retour. Tu verras, ce sera rapide.'

Reniflant, l'enfant regarda le mouchoir de soie que Lizzie lui tendait avec surprise et l'accepta après une bonne dose d'insistance de la part de la jeune femme. 'Maman est fâchée?' demanda-t-elle après un moment, déposant la poupée avant tant de tendresse qu'Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-'Inquiète, surtout.'

-'Je suis désolée.'

Prenant la petite par la main, Lizzie l'entraîna hors de la pièce. 'Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu demandes pardon, Sophie. Je suis sûre que ta maman comprendra. Viens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.'

Elizabeth avait complété la petite poupée depuis quelques temps déjà. Assez fière de son travail, le jouet ressemblait presque parfaitement à celui de la chambre bleue. Cependant, elle y avait rajouté sa touche personnelle et, non pas faute d'avoir essayé, les couleurs étaient quelque peu différente des originales. Elle avait posé la poupée dans un coffre, enroulée dans un long châle, avec un bouquet de lavande séchée. Lorsqu'elle lui présenta le jouet, les yeux de Sophie le regardèrent sans comprendre. Elle ne leva pas les bras pour le prendre, le fixant avec une confusion des plus comiques. La fillette déglutit avec difficulté.

-'Je ne peux accepter.' Marmonna-t-elle, mais ses yeux lançaient un tout autre message, fixant la poupée avec envie.

Lizzie afficha un air faussement triste. 'Je croyais que tu pourrais en prendre soin pendant mon absence. Elle n'aime pas être seule et comme je sais que tu prends très bien soin d'Anne, je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas de l'avoir avec toi. Tu veux bien me rendre ce service?'

Sophie hésita un moment puis, un sourire apparaissant enfin sur ses lèvres, hocha vivement la tête. Elle prit délicatement le jouet entre ses mains et, avant qu'Elizabeth ait pu se relever, se jeta dans ses bras.

-'Je serai de retour cet été.' Lui dit-elle, émue. 'Je te le promets, Sophie.'

Lorsqu'elle retourna à l'extérieur, Sophie trottinant à côté d'elle, Lizzie la confia à sa mère avant de reprendre là où elle avait rebroussée chemin. Darcy, qui l'attendait près de leur carrosse, l'observait avec un discret sourire alors qu'elle terminait de saluer les domestiques. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, il l'intima à monter à bord du transport, lui offrant sa main afin qu'elle se hisse sur la première marche. Darcy s'assit en face d'elle et lorsque la porte fut refermée, ordonna le départ. Alors que les coches s'engageaient sur la grande allée, Elizabeth tourna la tête vers Pemberley.

Plusieurs mois s'écouleraient avant qu'elle puisse y revenir et elle songea, alors que la forme de la majestueuse demeure rapetissait peu à peu, _ce n'est qu'un au revoir_.

(-*-)

_Voilà! Reviews toujours très appréciés ^^ _

_Merci à ma fidèle __**Liily**__, qui me commente toujours avec assiduité et merci à __**viviwi**__, qui s'est si gentiment proposée comme Beta ! _


	8. Chapitre 8 : À l'autre bout du Monde

_Je suis désolée d'un si long temps d'attente! Avec l'université, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me concentrer sur autre chose que mes travaux et je dois avouer que ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire, je n'arrivais jamais à quelque chose qui me plaisait. C'était très frustrant -_-' J'espère que les prochains chapitres s'écriront comme un charme! Je suis en vacances alors j'essaierai de publier le plus possible pour que vous n'ayez plus à attendre aussi longtemps entre chaque chapitre. _

_Ce chapitre est légèrement différent dans le sens que ce n'est pas du point de vue de Lizzie, la plupart étant de celui Darcy (sauf le début). Enjoy!_

Chapitre 8

_À l'autre bout du monde_

_Afrique du Sud_

-'Hé, ho! Faites attention, nom d'un chien!'

Lesley jura sous son souffle alors que les matelots déchargeaient maladroitement les marchandises des navires. Le nombre de voyages requit pour transférer tous les produits jusqu'à la terre ferme s'élevait maintenant à cinquante-deux. Par chance, la majorité du charbon avait été destinée pour la France avec l'autre partie de la flotte et donnait donc moins de mal à son équipage qui s'échinait à ne pas chavirer dans les barques. Derrière eux, de grandes montagnes formaient une barrière verdoyante au pied de laquelle se trouvait une petite jungle. Passé la plage et l'étendu de palmiers et arbres exotiques se trouvait la façade de roc où des grottes offraient la cachette idéale. D'ici la fin de la soirée, le premier bateau serait vide; quelques jours de plus et tout serait entreposé à l'abri des regards. Un homme n'est jamais trop prudent.

-'Plus vite que ça, il faut que ce soit terminé avant la tombée de la nuit!'

Lesley regarda le tout avec satisfaction. Lui, un homme de petite famille, avait réussi ce que personne ne l'avait cru capable de faire : il avait su déjouer le fameux Fitzwilliam Darcy, prétentieux maître de Pemberley. Il avait su lui voler cette petite fortune et bientôt il disparaîtrait en Australie pour ne plus jamais revenir en Angleterre. La vie sauvage ne lui faisait pas peur et avec l'argent qu'il allait posséder, une vie de luxe l'attendait là-bas. Une énorme maison...Des servants pour répondre à ses moindres besoins…Une ou deux femmes, peut-être même trois, qui sait…L'argent n'a aucune limite.

-'Par ici, les gars.'

Le plan avait été si simple qu'il était encore surpris que tout ait fonctionné avec autant de facilité. Bon, il y avait eu cette petite anicroche en cours de route qui les avait obligé à s'arrêter en Côte d' Ivoire afin de réparer un des navires. Se procurer les outils nécessaires avaient été une tâche ardue et les avait longuement retardé, mais ils avaient su repartir sans trop se faire remarquer. Lesley n'était pas stupide; ayant côtoyé Darcy pendant quelques temps, il le savait méticuleux et plein de ressources. Il savait que d'innombrables hommes parcouraient les ports à sa recherche et que cela ne s'arrêterait pas tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne serait pas à l'autre bout du monde. Lorsqu'il avait planifié s'enfuir avec les navires, il avait légèrement sous-estimé l'influence de Darcy et avait cru pouvoir se débarrasser facilement des marchandises. Ce fut sa seule erreur. Il lui était impossible de vendre ouvertement le contenu des trois navires et se présenter dans les ports populaires était hors de question. Il avait pensé se rendre aux Indes où il lui serait beaucoup plus facile de marchander, mais la solution s'était présentée d'elle-même lors de leur arrêt en Côte d'Ivoire. Alors qu'il planifiait le long voyage jusqu'au pays des épices et de la soie, se morfondant à l'idée de passer encore des mois à bord d'un bateau en compagnie de cette bande de matelots saoulons, il fit une rencontre des plus fortuites.

L'homme en question n'était qu'un servant banal qui attendait le retour de son maître, ce dernier profitant des filles de joies exotiques dont la place regorgeait. Après un moment à discuter, Lesley avait soutiré du domestique que son maître cherchait à faire le commerce d'esclaves et qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé de flotte assez solide pour remplacer celle qu'il venait de perdre dans une tempête il y a quelques semaines de cela. Ils étaient parti de l'Afrique du Sud en direction de l'Espagne, mais de forts vents avaient poussés les deux navires contre des rochers en Côte d'Ivoire et avait bien failli leur coûter la vie. Sans plus attendre, Lesley prit rendez-vous et déjà le lendemain il partageait un riche dîner avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux traits forts et au caractère hautain. D'abord méfiant, il céda bien vite à la proposition que lui présenta ce riche commerçant.

-'Je veux ces trois navires,' lui avait-il dit en portant un mouchoir de dentelles à son nez, se mouchant bruyamment pour chasser le sable de ses narines. 'Ils m'ont l'air robustes et d'une grande capacité de stockage…Faites votre prix.'

-'Et les marchandises?'

-'Je n'ai que faire de ces marchandises, je veux seulement les navires.'

-'Tant et aussi longtemps que je ne les ai pas vendu, je ne peux me défaire des navires.'

L'homme prit une grande inspiration, jouant avec les multiples bagues qu'il avait aux doigts. 'Je peux peut-être trouver un acheteur, mais l'utilisation de mes contacts affectera à la baisse le prix que vous me proposerez.'

-'Soit.'

Après un moment de réflexion, Lesley annonça son prix et le commerçant s'étouffa avec l'alcool de son verre sale et le regarda avec dédain. 'Vous ne vous attendez tout de même pas à ce que je paye un tel prix.'

-'Ces navires n'en sont qu'à leur premier voyage.'

-'D'où viennent-ils?'

-'…Je n'ai rien à spécifier quant à leur origine...'

Son acheteur eut un sourire mauvais. 'Je ne suis pas stupide. Ces navires ne vous appartiennent pas et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir affaires avec les autorités dans les ports où je me rendrai, surtout avec ce stupide mouvement contre l'esclavage qui semble infecter la population de nos jours. Je veux les papiers de ces navires et si vous ne pouvez pas me les procurer, j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez réviser votre prix.'

Lesley était un bon négociateur et il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Une heure plus tard il serrait la main de cet homme avec une garantit d'achat en livres et une promesse de procuration de faux papiers afin de conclure « légalement » la transaction. Le prochain rendez-vous était en Afrique du Sud, là où l'homme possédait son commerce d'esclaves et où déjà une cargaison d'africains attendaient pour être voyagés jusqu'en Amérique. Lesley avait aussi soutiré de cet homme une assurance d'acheteur parmi ses connections pour les marchandises. Sur place, il n'aurait qu'à trouver un navire en direction des Indes, où il se débrouillerait pour en prendre un autre en direction de l'Australie.

Simple.

Alors qu'il regardait ses matelots suer à grosses gouttes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en songeant à ce coup qu'il était en train d'accomplir. Non seulement avait-il conclu la transaction du siècle, mais aucun de ces hommes n'étaient conscients qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de partager son butin avec eux. Il serait déjà longuement parti avant que son absence se fasse remarquer et il y avait de très grandes chances qu'aucun d'eux ne le retrouve jamais. Sa poitrine se gonfla d'orgueil. Sa mère serait fière de lui.

Lesley observa les trois navires avec satisfaction. Bientôt, leurs ventres seraient vides de leur contenu et prêts à entreprendre un nouveau voyage vers des terres inconnus. Le bois luisant, les mats hauts et fiers, les voiles solides et neuves, tout en ces bateaux criaient la noblesse de leur propriétaire. En lettres blanches, près des proues, trois noms pouvaient être lus : _Anne_, _Georgiana_, _Elizabeth_. Il allait devoir gratter la peinture pour les faire disparaître.

La journée fatidique arriva. Quelques semaines d'attente avaient été nécessaires afin que Lesley trouve une embarcation se dirigeant vers les Indes, mais sa chance frappa lorsqu'un capitaine se présenta au port par un bel après-midi d'avril. Après avoir parcouru les miles séparant leur cachette et le port principal de Cap, Lesley rencontra à nouveau le commerçant dans une auberge miteuse. Un autre homme était avec lui, un acheteur pour les marchandises. La discussion ne fut pas longue; les papiers furent signés, les mains furent serrées et il délégua les marchandises à leur nouveau propriétaire avant le début de la soirée. Lesley empocha le magot à l'insu de son équipage et fit son chemin jusqu'au port pour embarquer à bord du _Bridget_ sans un regard en arrière. Le soleil se coucha alors qu'il était déjà hors de la vue de la côte africaine, respirant l'air marin avec délice, direction les Indes.

…

_Angleterre_

De longs filets de fumée serpentaient des pipes en argile vers le plafond, transformant la pièce en un endroit brumeux. L'odeur piquante assaillait les narines de Darcy qui, debout près de la fenêtre entrouverte, en profitait pour diluer l'air ambiant avec la fraîcheur de la brise printanière. Les mains derrière le dos, le regard perdu sur la Tamise, le maître de Pemberley écoutait discrètement l'argumentation qui enflammait ses cinq associés. Depuis leur arrivée à peine une demi-heure plus tôt il n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour les saluer et s'était aussitôt engagé à l'observation des piétons sur le pont de Westminster. Une mère et son enfant s'était arrêtés pour regarder les canards et Darcy sentit le coin de sa bouche se soulever; un tel spectacle lui rappelait Lizzie et son affection pour Sophie. Si tout d'abord il avait été surpris d'une telle amitié, la joie qui éclairait le visage de sa femme en présence de la fillette avait été suffisante pour le convaincre de ne pas s'interposer. Elizabeth avait ses manières bien à elle, même si peu orthodoxes, mais son originalité et sa vivacité faisaient son charme et pour rien au monde il ne remplacerait ces qualités.

Darcy soupira discrètement, sa distraction lui faisant perdre le fil de la conversation. Depuis que Lizzie était devenu sa femme il lui semblait que son esprit aimait un peu trop dériver vers des images plus agréables. Malgré ses envies de songer à Elizabeth à tout moment de la journée, de pressants problèmes l'attendaient et s'il voulait se rendre digne du nom des Darcy, il se devait de concentrer toutes ses énergies – et ses pensées – au même endroit.

-'Six mois! Presque sept même, Bingley! Comment voulez-vous que nous gardions espoir après autant de temps? Certainement vous n'entretenez pas l'idée que ces trois navires sont toujours intacts?'

Le maître de Pemberley se tourna légèrement vers Mr Gregory, observant le visage joufflu, les sourcils courts et broussailleux et les yeux presqu'inexistants de son associé. Son ventre rebondit menaçait de faire sauter les boutons de sa veste ajustée, laissant transparaître la chemise de lin blanche. Deux bagues en or ornaient sa main gauche, à l'annulaire et au majeur, l'une d'elle ornée d'une émeraude de taille considérable.

-'Bien sûr, Gregory, j'y crois. Nos recherches avancent. Au moins nous savons sur quel continent ils sont.' Répondit tranquillement Bingley, confiant. Avec ses traits jeunes et ses cheveux pâles, il semblait encore un adolescent. Darcy avait parfois du mal à croire que son meilleur ami n'avait que deux ans de moins que lui.

-'Une lettre en quelques mois n'est pas suffisante, mon garçon, peut-être avons-nous même été mal informé. Je ne serais pas surpris que ce soit une fausse piste afin de nous éloigner de la vraie destination où ce mécréant a décidé de se rendre.'

-'Au moins, nous savons que les navires n'ont pas été la proie d'une tempête et que nos marchandises ne sont pas au fond de l'océan.'

-'Ha! Et quelle consolation pouvons-nous en tirer? Le fond de l'océan ou dilapidées quelque part en Afrique, cela ne change pas notre situation!'

Celui qui venait de parler, Mr Cadbury, était un homme dans la cinquantaine. De petite taille, la moustache imposante qui décorait sa lèvre supérieure contrastait drôlement avec son crâne chauve. Impeccablement accoutré, sa posture rigide trahissait son passé militaire.

-'J'ai toute confiance en nos émissaires et encore plus en ceux de Darcy.' Se défendit Bingley, qui était assis à la table de bois, jambe croisé. 'Ce sont eux qui ont su tracer leur parcours jusque sur la Côte d'Ivoire.'

Mr Bouvier, qui était assis à l'opposé, eut un bref rictus. 'N'est-ce pas non plus un des hommes de Darcy qui a pris le contrôle de la moitié de notre flotte et s'est enfui avec à l'autre bout du monde?' pointa-t-il avec son fort accent français. 'Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne référence.'

Le maître de Pemberley garda son visage impassible. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à cet homme qui, d'eux tous, était le plus affecté par les évènements. Avec sept bouches à nourrir à la maison et que la moitié des profits prévus, pouvait-il vraiment blâmer Mr Bouvier d'avoir des ressentiments à son égard?

-'Nous avons tous approuvé ce choix, Bouvier!' s'exclama soudainement Bingley en se redressant, son visage virant au rouge. 'Nous étions tous d'accord que Lesley était le meilleur choix! Son dossier était blanc, sa réputation intacte!'

-'Il n'est pas difficile de falsifier des documents.'

-'Oh, oui, bien sûr, vous êtes certainement bien placé pour le savoir.' Ajouta sèchement Mr Dickens, qui ne s'était pas prononcé depuis le début. Grand et mince, le jeune homme était à peine plus âgé que Darcy. De longs favoris recouvrait les côtés de sa mâchoire étroite et ses yeux, si foncés qu'ils semblaient noirs, renfermait une intelligence peu commune.

Mr Bouvier plissa les yeux sous cette attaque dégradante, se levant de toute sa hauteur. Dans la trentaine, de taille imposante, il était le seul des six hommes qui ne provenait pas de la haute société. Ayant réussi comme marchand, son ascension dans la société avait été rapide et ses manières parfois rustres trahissaient son origine.

-'Puis-je m'enquérir de la signification de vos mots, _monsieur_?' siffla-t-il entre ses dents, s'avançant de manière intimidante vers Dickens.

Celui-ci recula d'un pas en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Avant qu'il puisse répondre, Darcy décida de s'interposer avant que les choses ne tournent au vinaigre. 'Messieurs, je vous en prie. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour accuser quiconque d'affaires qui ne regardent point nos engagements présents.'

Reprenant sa place, Mr Bouvier s'adressa à Darcy d'une voix mauvaise. 'Rien ne change. Chaque réunion revient toujours au même. Pourquoi nous avoir rassemblé si ce n'est que pour ressasser toujours les mêmes salades? Nous avons fait une erreur. Nous avons signé un contrat qui était beaucoup trop ambitieux pour nous. Pourquoi ne pas s'être assuré? Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris les précautions nécessaires? N'ayez pas cet air, messieurs, quelqu'un se devait de le dire.'

Bingley, Cadbury, Gregory et Dickens évitaient promptement de regarder en direction de Darcy. Tous jouaient discrètement avec canne, vêtement ou chapeau, n'osant pas approuver ouvertement une telle déclaration. Darcy, quant à lui, soutenait sans ciller le regard accusateur de son associé.

-'Vous avez insisté, Monsieur, que nous n'avions point besoin d'assureur.' Poursuivit celui-ci en levant la tête en signe de défi. 'Vous nous avez convaincu qu'un assureur n'était qu'une perte de profits ridicule. Pouvez-vous vous vanter de penser pareillement à l'heure actuelle?'

Darcy resta silencieux pendant un moment. Il le savait nerveux, remarquant sa posture un peu trop rigide et son pouls rapide battant à sa tempe droite, mais le regard qu'il soutenait n'avait rien d'hésitant ou d'intimidé. Un regard sombre, défiant…comme celui de Lizzie. Ce simple détail sembla calmer l'irritation d'un tel comportement à son égard et il répondit posément, sans élever la voix.

-'Mon opinion n'a point changé. Je soutiens toujours que nous avons fait le meilleur choix en ne nous fiant que sur nous-même.'

Dickens poussa un soupir. 'Que devons-nous faire alors? Nous devons progresser. Nous n'avons aucune preuve concernant Lesley et même si nous en avions, le fait qu'il soit à des milliers de miles de nous, quelque part en Afrique, n'arrange pas les choses. Notre seule possibilité de regagner ce que nous avons perdu serait de le poursuivre en justice, mais comment l'attraper en ces terres sauvages?'

-'Surtout qu'il n'est pas idiot. Il n'osera jamais se pointer à nouveau en Angleterre.'

-'Et les chances que nos hommes l'attrapent sont minces. Trop de temps s'est écoulé.'

Bingley s'interposa. 'Notre dernier rapport disait que les marchandises étaient toujours à bord et que les navires se dirigeaient vers le sud.'

-'Oui, mais cela remonte à deux mois et demi déjà! Le voyage jusqu'au Cap n'est pas si long, les navires pourraient déjà être en direction des Indes en ce moment!'

-'Ou même des Amériques.'

-'Non, Lesley ne serait pas assez fou pour risquer un voyage vers les Amériques, ce serait trop dangereux.'

-'Nous pensions de même pour l'Afrique. Ou même les Indes. Pourquoi pas? Il serait assuré de ne jamais se faire attraper et pourra vivre en paix pour le reste de ses jours.'

-'Impossible.'

-'Ridicule!'

-'Nous avons des hommes dans tous les ports d'Europe, sacrebleu!' s'exclama Mr Bouvier en frappant la table du plat de sa main. 'Nous payons une fortune pour rien! Nous dépensons l'argent que nous avons fait en France avec la moitié de notre flotte pour s'assurer de retrouver l'autre qui semble tout simplement avoir disparu dans la brume! Si nous poursuivons ainsi, ce sera la ruine totale!'

-'N'exagérons rien, Bouvier.' Répliqua Gregory dans un soupir.

-'Vous pouvez peut-être vous permettre de perdre cet argent, mais pas moi! J'ai une famille à nourrir! J'ai un commerce que je dois conserver à flot! J'ai tout misé ici!'

-'C'était à vos risques et périls. Nous perdons tous, ici. Vous croyez que ça nous fait plus plaisir de voir autant d'argent s'envoler en fumée? Vous saviez ce que vous faisiez en signant ce contrat, nous ne vous avons pas tordu un bras.'

Bouvier se leva brusquement. Darcy s'interposa encore une fois alors que Gregory, qui avait une bonne tête de moins que son adversaire, se levait à son tour. 'Nul besoin de ce genre de démonstration.' Leur intima-t-il d'un air sévère. 'Rassoyez-vous.'

-'Belles promesses, mon cul.' Maugréa Bouvier en se dégageant avec force. 'Vous les riches, vous êtes tous pareils. Tant et aussi longtemps que ça n'affecte pas trop votre précieux confort, rien d'autre ne vous opportune. Vous vous foutez bien des autres.'

Il fit mine de vouloir partir, empoignant son manteau et son chapeau, mais Darcy l'invita à reprendre place. 'Je crois que ce que j'ai à dire vous intéressera.' Ajouta-t-il en voyant son hésitation.

Bouvier se résigna et prit place à son fauteuil à nouveau. Gregory fit de même, attentif. Darcy n'était pas le genre d'homme à parler sans avoir quelque chose de vraiment intéressant à dire et aussitôt l'intérêt de chaque associé fut sur lui. Le maître de Pemberley fit quelques pas, retirant de sa poche une lettre qu'il avait reçue la veille. Il remarqua le haussement de sourcils de Gregory, la surprise de Bingley, l'espoir de Bouvier, l'air impassible de Dickens et le redressement d'épaules de Cadbury. Tous observèrent le bout de papier avec une impatience palpable. Darcy le déplia sans se faire attendre et la passa à ses associés afin qu'ils puissent la lire.

-'J'ai reçu ceci hier.' Expliqua-t-il. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait lu la missive avait bien failli le faire perdre toutes convenances et il aurait fait valser la bonne – en l'effrayant certainement à un point inimaginable – s'il ne s'était pas retenu juste à temps.

-'Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?' demanda Cadbury, passant la lettre à son voisin. 'Il n'y a rien ici qui ne parle d'avoir trouvé Lesley, c'est seulement une proposition d'achat.'

-'D'une flotte, qui plus est!' s'exclama Gregory en s'étranglant presque. 'Et vous avez vu ce montant? C'est insensé!'

-'Il faut savoir lire entre les lignes, Messieurs.' Répondit Darcy. 'Ce que vous avez devant les yeux est une copie du contrat de la vente de nos trois navires.'

Silence. Tous échangèrent un regard incrédule.

-'La vente? Lesley a vendu les navires?' s'enquerra Bingley, confus.

-'Mais, Darcy, comment cela peut-il nous aider? Payer cette somme pour nos propres bateaux, c'est de la folie!'

-'Et la marchandise?' demanda Dickens, outré. 'Il n'y a aucune mention de marchandises dans ce contrat!'

-'Elles ont été vendus à part.' répondit calmement Darcy. 'Et sont maintenant en direction de l'Espagne.'

Nouveau silence. Bouvier secoua soudainement la tête, fronçant les sourcils. 'Il va falloir être plus clair, je crois que nous sommes tous dans l'incompréhension.'

-'Voyez-vous, les probabilités que Lesley se dirige vers un port Européen étaient minces. Les deux seuls choix qui se présentaient à lui étaient donc les Amériques ou les Indes. Cependant, les voyages outre-mer requièrent beaucoup plus de main d'œuvre et l'équipage n'étaient certes pas assez complet. De plus, la valeur de nos marchandises est beaucoup plus élevée de ce côté-ci de l'océan.'

Darcy fit une pause; ses associés l'écoutaient avec attention, suspendu à ses lèvres.

-'Donc le choix évidant était les Indes.' Poursuivit-il. 'Et pour passer par les Indes, il faut contourner l'Afrique. Lorsqu'ils se sont arrêtés en Côte d'Ivoire, un des navires ayant subi un dommage important, ils y sont restés presque deux mois. Cela était une période de temps considérable. Lesley a trouvé un acheteur avec lequel il a négocié les navires pour de la traite d'esclaves et qui a, par chance, rejeté les marchandises, proposant plutôt un second acheteur. Ceci est, ma foi, une faveur que nous a faites la Providence.'

-'Et en quel honneur cela jouerait-il en notre faveur?'

-'Messieurs, s'il y a bien une chose que je ne fais jamais, c'est de me lancer dans une entreprise sans m'y être préparé.' S'exclama Darcy, liant ses mains derrière son dos. 'Vous devrez me pardonner mon audace, j'ai engagé quelques hommes à votre insu afin qu'ils prennent place à bord de l'équipage. Ainsi, je m'assurais d'avoir un œil sur Lesley, mais aussi si l'origine d'une traîtrise proviendrait de l'un d'entre vous.'

-'Darcy!' s'exclama Bingley, choqué.

-'Bingley, mon ami, ne faites pas cette tête. Vous me connaissez plus que quiconque, est-ce vraiment une surprise? J'entretenais même une certaine crainte que vous ayez des doutes quant à mes habitudes de toujours prendre un grand nombre de précautions.'

-'Cela n'explique pas l'argent déboursé pour récupérer les navires et les marchandises.' Les interrompit Gregory, agacé. 'Je n'ai pas l'intention de débourser une livre de plus pour ces entreprises, Darcy.'

-'Aucun besoin. Les marchandises et les navires sont certainement déjà près de l'Espagne et les profits nous parviendrons bientôt.'

-'Encore une fois, je suis dans l'imcompréhension.' s'exclama Bouvier à nouveau, impatient.

-'Il est vrai que j'avais confiance en Lesley.' Admit Darcy, prononçant le nom de ce dernier avec dégoût. 'Mais il me fallait un plan alternatif, au cas où. Les hommes que j'ai engagé ont pris place à bord de l'équipage, ayant pour but de surveiller ce qui se tramait et, si mutinerie il y avait, agir en conséquence. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela arriverait réellement…Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, Lesley a trahi notre confiance et s'est emparé des navires avec, à bord, trois de mes hommes. Se joignant à l'opinion générale, ils ont suivis la flotte jusqu'en Afrique où ils ont malencontreusement affligé certains dommages à l'un des bateaux.'

-'Comment vous sont-ils restés fidèles, avec une occasion comme celle-ci de se faire de l'argent?' commenta Dickens, fronçant les sourcils.

-'S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise en affaires, c'est que tout peut se régler par l'argent. Enfin bref, ils ont réussis à arrêter la flotte pour un laps de temps et m'ont aussitôt contacté pour expliquer la situation – la lettre que nous avons reçu il y a de cela quelques mois – et, bien entendu, pour augmenter le prix qu'ils souhaitaient recevoir en échange de leurs services.' Darcy ne mentionna pas les semaines où, sans nouvelles d'eux, il avait pensé avoir été floué par ces hommes aussi. Heureusement, la venue d'une autre lettre expliquant que la flotte était de nouveau en mer en direction du Cap l'avait soulagé d'un énorme poids. Il avait cependant gardé ces nouvelles pour lui-même, la lettre trahissant les plans qu'il avait soigneusement élaborés sans l'approbation de ses associés. 'L'idée n'est pas mienne, je ne peux donc pas m'en féliciter, mais je suis particulièrement satisfait de la manière dont les choses ont tournés. En plus d'obtenir la preuve d'un faux-contrat, constituant une preuve contre Lesley, il a vendu la marchandise à un de mes contacts qui s'est chargé de recharger les navires initiaux. L'acheteur des navires a été soudoyé par mes hommes…Sans l'aide de ce Mr Van Hollen, nous n'aurions pas le plaisir de voir nos problèmes se régler.'

-'Et Lesley?'

Darcy les gratifia d'un sourire satisfait. 'Il est en direction de Liverpool et ne le saura qu'en accostant d'ici quelques semaines.'

De vives exclamations s'élevèrent et il fallut un bon moment avant que le silence ne s'installe à nouveau.

-'Mon père possédait un bateau, une solide et rapide embarcation qui fait le voyage entre les Indes et l'Angleterre au moins une fois par année. Aussitôt le message reçu de la part de mon contact, j'ai chargé le capitaine, un homme en qui j'ai entièrement confiance, de se rendre immédiatement au Cap pour embarquer Lesley et prendre la direction de Liverpool. Lesley croit qu'il se rend aux Indes.'

Bingley s'appuya le dos contre sa chaise, ébahi. Bouvier avait les mains croisées contre sa bouche, mais un sourire fendait son visage maintenant. Cadbury affichait un air satisfait, riant de bon cœur alors que Dickens serrait chaudement la main de Darcy. Seul Gregory avait la mine sombre.

-'Pourquoi ce silence, Darcy?' demanda-t-il d'une voix dure. 'Pourquoi nous avoir caché quelque chose d'aussi important? Cela aurait pu nous éviter bien des inquiétudes.'

-'La responsabilité de ces fâcheux évènements reposaient entièrement sur mes épaules et il était de mon devoir d'y remédier, en solitaire s'il le fallait. Je fais difficilement confiance.'

-'Même entre associés?'

-'Gregory, réjouissez-vous plutôt d'une si bonne nouvelle!' s'écria Bingley puis, brandissant la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses mains, 'Ne voyez-vous pas qu'avec une telle preuve, poursuivre Lesley en justice sera un jeu d'enfant? Faux-papiers, vol, témoins, tout est là!'

-'Oui, mais qui paiera ce marchand d'esclaves? Et ces trois hommes? Une telle entreprise n'est pas sans prix, vous-même l'avez dit Darcy.' Pointa Gregory.

Le maître de Pemberley prit une grande inspiration. 'En effet, ce n'est pas sans prix. Mes trois hommes recevront un pourcentage des revenus de la flotte, que je prendrai directement de mes revenus. Cela n'affectera donc aucun d'entre vous, vous pouvez avoir la conscience tranquille à ce sujet. Quant à ce marchand d'esclave, son prix est encore en négociation. Il exigera certainement une forte somme afin de porter témoignage contre Lesley lors de son jugement et je ne serais pas surpris de son avidité.'

-'Qu'allons-nous faire alors?'

Darcy eut un léger rictus. 'La deuxième chose que j'ai apprise dans les affaires est d'apprendre à connaître ses ennemis autant que ses amis. J'ai quelques informations à propos de ce gentleman qui pourraient être particulièrement…douloureuses…pour sa situation. Je crois que son prix baissera nettement à ce moment.'

Gregory sembla satisfait de ces réponses et sourit, serrant fortement sa main. 'Je crois que des remerciements sont de mises alors.'

-'Nul besoin.' L'assura Darcy en inclinant légèrement la tête. 'Comme j'ai dit, c'était mon devoir. Nous pouvons donc remettre nos industries en mode production et ainsi planifier le prochain voyage.'

Après un moment qui lui parut une éternité, la réunion se termina et Darcy prit congé en grimpant à bord de sa diligence. Lizzie devait être à la maison à présent, ayant passé la nuit précédente chez Jane, et il était impatient de la retrouver.

La diligence fit son chemin entre les rues parfois étroites parfois larges de Londres, attirant des regards curieux sur son passage. Darcy observa le monde urbain par la fenêtre, ses doigts pianotant sur son haut-de-forme. Légèrement agacé par la lenteur de son transport, il se changea les idées en observant la population qui s'affairait sur les trottoirs, apercevant ci et là nombreux marchés et vendeurs ambulants. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Pemberley deux semaines plus tôt, Lizzie et lui n'avait presque pas eu une minute à eux. Ils s'étaient rapidement installés dans leur maison de ville, répondant aux nombreuses visites avec courtoisie et payant leur respect de la même manière. Sa femme n'étant pas accoutumée aux usages de la Saison, Darcy avait entretenu une certaine crainte qu'elle n'y trouve point son bonheur. À son grand soulagement, l'excitation d'autant de nouveautés et d'activités l'enchantait et elle s'adapta rapidement au rythme de la ville.

De la savoir heureuse dans ce nouveau monde le rassurait. Darcy avait eu vent des commérages qui se faisaient à leur sujet et bien que la plupart des rumeurs fussent dirigées vers un sujet moins agréable, soit l'immense avantage que Lizzie avait obtenu en l'épousant, il eut aussi conscience de l'impact de sa venue, ainsi que celle de Jane, dans la haute société. Charmée par la douceur de la nouvelle Mrs Bingley et par la vivacité d'Elizabeth, leur intégration ne fut pas aussi difficile que Darcy l'aurait cru. Cependant, si cela était dû au respect que les gens lui portaient ou par une véritable appréciation des deux jeunes femmes, il ne pouvait le dire.

La diligence s'engagea sur une rue pavée où s'enlignaient de grandes maisons Georgiennes. Bien que toutes semblables – la brique pâle ou rouge, les corniches élégantes en stuc, les fenêtres droites et rectangulaires, les grandes portes d'entrées aux heurtoirs en or – Darcy n'eut aucun mal à repérer sa propriété. Contrairement aux autres maisons, la sienne ne présentait pas de piliers néoclassiques que ses voisins chérissaient tant. De plus, plutôt que d'avoir sa façade complètement droite, le troisième étage comportait un léger renflement de forme hexagonale là où se trouvait son bureau. La lumière y était idéale le matin et il appréciait cette particularité qu'il avait lui-même ajoutée lorsqu'il avait acheté la demeure quelques années plus tôt. Contrairement à Pemberley, sa maison dans le Kensington Square ne portait pas la marque distinctive d'Anne Darcy, ni même de Mr Darcy senior. Darcy avait porté une attention méticuleuse à chaque détail, donnant à l'endroit une allure beaucoup plus dénudée et propre à son style que sa propriété du Derbyshire. Elizabeth s'était déclarée satisfaite de l'endroit, mais avait tout de même proposé d'ajouter une touche un peu plus…féminine.

La diligence s'arrêta avec un petit coup vers l'avant et Darcy n'attendit pas que le valet ouvre la portière pour en sortir. Aussitôt, son regard fut attiré par du mouvement à la troisième fenêtre du deuxième étage et il vit Elizabeth qui l'observait avec un sourire en coin. Il répondit à son regard en touchant légèrement son chapeau. Si ses voisins n'avaient pas été en vue, il aurait monté les marches deux par deux pour aller la rejoindre dans le petit salon. Prenant son mal en patience, il déposa haut-de-forme et gants dans les mains du butler. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers de marbre blanc, ses talons résonnant sur la pierre froide avec un bruit sec. Il atteignit le deuxième étage sans peine, suivant le long tapis perse jusqu'à la quatrième porte sur sa droite. Il frappa trois fois avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Comme à chaque fois où il la voyait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction et de fierté. Elizabeth, dans toute sa splendeur, était assisse sur le banc se trouvant sous la fenêtre, le visage éclairée par la lumière du jour. Les rayons du soleil donnait une teinte dorée à ses cheveux, les transformant de brun sombre à chocolat, et illuminait sa complexion pâle. La robe de jour qu'elle portait, d'un vert olive surpiqué de voile blanche au niveau de l'encolure, s'agençait parfaitement à la couleur de ses yeux. Seule une délicate croix et chaîne en or décorait son cou.

Si belle…

Non. Ravissante.

Et elle était sienne.

Darcy s'avança vers elle, les mains derrière le dos. Dieu seul savait à quel point il avait envie de l'attirer à elle, là, malgré les regards des domestiques!

-'Avez-vous fait bonne route, Mr Darcy?' s'enquerra Lizzie d'une voix faussement désinvolte, se concentrant à nouveau sur le travail de broderie qu'elle effectuait.

-'Très bien, merci.'

-'Souhaitez-vous une tasse de thé?' demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, lançant un tout autre message.

Il hésita quelques secondes, jaugeant la situation. Sa soif était grande, mais l'envie de se retrouver seul avec sa femme pour une durée de temps illimitée l'emporta. 'Non, merci. Cela sera tout, Mrs Grant.'

La domestique se retira silencieusement, refermant la porte derrière elle. Darcy reporta alors son attention vers Lizzie, sa Lizzie, si charmante avec ses airs de malice, si délicieusement espiègle. Il remarqua les courbes gracieuses de sa poitrine alors qu'elle se penchait sur le travail de son aiguille et le galbe de ses seins alors qu'elle inspirait profondément. Oh, elle l'ignorait superbement à présent... mais Darcy savait qu'elle était consciente du regard qu'il posait sur elle. Ses joues, légèrement rouge, trahissait ses pensées.

-'Comment se portait votre sœur?' demanda-t-il poliment, s'obligeant à ne pas s'agenouiller à ses pieds pour l'étreindre avec force. Il n'allait certainement pas céder à démontrer son d'affection face à son petit jeu d'indifférence.

-'Laquelle, Monsieur?'

-'La seule qui se trouve à Londres présentement, bien sûr.'

Lizzie lui fit un sourire mielleux. 'Jane se porte à merveille, malgré les nombreuses absences de son mari pour affaires. Elle se sent bien seule.'

Darcy haussa un sourcil. 'Et vous, Mrs Darcy? Ne vous sentez-vous pas seule?'

-'Pas le moins du monde.'

-'Vous m'en voyiez ravi. Votre mari est certainement beaucoup attentionné que votre beau-frère alors.'

Elizabeth prit un air surpris. 'Mari? Ciel! J'oubliais que j'étais mariée!'

Darcy eut un petit rire, observant l'air moqueur de sa femme. 'Vous m'avez manqué, Lizzie.' Lui dit-il doucement en lui présentant sa main. Elle alla à lui sans hésitation et il l'attira contre son torse, entourant ses bras autour de sa taille. Darcy ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer profondément l'odeur de ses cheveux. Certains instincts s'éveillèrent vivement en lui, qu'il réprima avec force. Quel genre d'homme serait-il s'il n'était pas capable d'attendre la nuit tombée et l'intimité de la chambre à coucher pour satisfaire ses désirs? La beauté d'Élizabeth était certes une très grande tentation, mais la nuit n'était pas loin. Et il avait encore à faire avant de passer à table.

-'Vous semblez bien heureux, Will.' Murmura-t-elle dans un soupir alors qu'il caressait tendrement la base de sa nuque.

-'Hmm. Possible.'

Elizabeth leva la tête vers lui, l'air inquisiteur. 'Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi?' Puis, ses yeux s'éclairant soudainement: 'Vous avez des nouvelles?'

-'Disons que d'ici quelques semaines, ma femme n'aura plus jamais à se plaindre de mon humeur exécrable et de mes absences constantes.'

-'Je suis certaine que vous trouverez autre chose dont je pourrai me plaindre.'

-'Fort probable, en effet. Du moins, toute cette histoire sera du passé.'

Il lui expliqua alors les nouvelles qu'il avait reçues, obtenant de son épouse un regard désapprobateur lorsqu'il aborda le sujet des hommes qu'il avait engagé à l'insu de tous...même d'elle. Il se sentait légèrement coupable de ne pas l'avoir mis en confidence, surtout vu l'immense soulagement que cela lui apportait lorsqu'il se confiait à elle, mais l'importance de garder cette entreprise secrète avait été primordiale. Son choix avait été pour le mieux, il en était convaincu. Elle ne sembla pas trop lui en vouloir sur ce point, mais son incapacité à lui soutirer une promesse de ne plus recommencer apporta un nuage sombre dans son humeur. Heureusement, le temps qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre pansa l'orgueil de son épouse avec rapidité et c'est avec une grande anticipation que les époux attendirent la fin de la soirée pour se retirer dans leur chambre.

_J'espère que l'histoire des bateaux était assez claire, j'ai essayé de rester réaliste dans la notion du temps, mais n'étant pas une spécialiste, j'espère que vous serez indulgent! Qu'avez-vous pensé du point de vue de Darcy? J'ai essayé de le faire différent de Lizzie, plus terre à terre, plus observateur, plus logique._

_Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous veulent plus de Lizzie/Darcy ensemble et croyez-moi je fais mon possible! Maintenant que l'histoire de la flotte est presque réglée, ça s'en vient. Soyez patientes, mesdames : ) Toute chose en son temps !_

_Alors voilà ! Je promets que le prochain chapitre ne mettra pas autant de temps à être publié : ) Reviews, plz! Ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça agit comme un carburant sur ma productivité!_


	9. Chapitre 9: Le bal de la Court

_Bonjour à toutes! Tout d'abord, un énorme MERCI à toutes celles (et peut-être ceux) qui ont pris le temps de laisser un review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Comme j'ai dit, c'est un carburant pour moi ! Peut-être trouvez-vous que ça prend du temps entre chaque publication de chapitre, mais croyez-moi, sans vos commentaires je ne crois pas que cette suite aurait de suite lol Je travaille le plus vite que je peux : ) _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 9**

_Le bal de la Court_

-'Mais, William, y suis-je vraiment obligée?' se plaignit Elizabeth en faisant la moue, observant le dos de son mari alors qu'il s'extirpait lentement du lit. La lumière du soleil illuminait la pièce vivement, les ayant tirés de leur sommeil à une heure matinale. Darcy détestait dormir avec les rideaux fermés et, au plus grand dam d'Elizabeth, le printemps avait apportés de plus longues journées. Et de plus matinaux réveils.

-'Lizzie, soyez raisonnable.' La gronda-t-il sans grande sévérité, plutôt amusé par l'expression enfantine du visage de sa femme. 'Je ne crois pas que vous apprécieriez vous présenter au bal de la Court de manière inappropriée.'

-'Mais combien de fois encore dois-je supporter ces longues heures à ne rien faire d'autre que rester debout, sans bouger, à laisser Mrs. Munch tournoyer autour de moi à faire je ne sais quoi? Vous m'avez affirmé qu'elle était la meilleure couturière de la ville, Will, alors j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qui prend tout ce temps à terminer une simple robe…'

Darcy l'observa un moment, un sourire aux lèvres. 'Je ne savais pas qu'en mariant une Bennet j'aurais déjà une enfant à ma charge.'

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche, choquée, mais Darcy se pencha vers elle et étouffa les mots qu'elle allait prononcer avec un long baiser. Elle se calma alors qu'il prolongeait cet échange, oubliant même où elle se trouvait pour quelques secondes. Les mains de son mari se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, l'emprisonnant dans cet étau; ses propres mains s'accrochèrent à son cou avec vigueur. Alors qu'elle pensait que les activités nocturnes de la veille allaient reprendre là où elles s'étaient terminées, Elizabeth fut désappointée lorsque Darcy brisa leur étreinte avec un petit rire. 'De meilleure humeur?'

-'Hm-mm.'

-'Georgiana sera en votre compagnie aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas si pénible. Nous serons sur notre départ en fin d'après-midi. Serez-vous prête?'

Lizzie roula les yeux. 'Bien sûr que je serai prête. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard pour notre grande entrée en société.'

Darcy nota le sarcasme dans sa réponse et haussa les sourcils, surpris. 'Je croyais que vous étiez impatiente de prendre part à cette soirée.'

-'Je le suis. Seulement, pas si tôt le matin.'

-'Un bon petit-déjeuner vous rendrait-il le sourire?'

-'Et risquer ne plus rentrer dans cette robe que Mrs. Munch semble avoir tant de mal à ajuster? Non merci. La pression de faire mon entrée est suffisante sans que j'y ajoute le risque de la déchirer en faisant la révérence.'

-'En effet, ce serait fort désastreux.' Commenta Darcy, moqueur. 'Et surtout impossible.' Ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front avant de se diriger vers son vestiaire.

Il disparut derrière la porte et Lizzie poussa un long grognement avant de se plonger parmi les oreillers. Cette journée s'annonçait particulièrement éreintante.

Elizabeth n'avait jamais été une femme sédentaire. Son corps demandait de l'exercice lorsqu'elle restait inactive trop longtemps, son humeur se détériorant rapidement lorsqu'elle se trouvait enfermée à l'intérieur. Elle avait toujours été friande des longues marches, l'air frais étant un remède à tous ses maux, faute de ne pouvoir faire comme les hommes et pratiquer des sports comme le squash ou le cricket. L'escrime, même. Si seulement ce genre d'activités n'était pas réservé seulement à la gente masculine! Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise pour Lizzie lorsqu'après seulement une heure à rester immobile ses jambes se mirent à frétiller d'impatience. Mrs. Munch la rappela poliment à l'ordre plusieurs fois et Georgiana, qui était dans la même position qu'elle, essaya de lui faire la conversation. Bien qu'Elizabeth appréciait l'effort de sa belle-sœur de la divertir, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à rester tranquille.

-'Tout se passera bien, Eliza, nul besoin d'être nerveuse.'

Lizzie allait tout bonnement répondre qu'elle n'était pas nerveuse du tout, mais elle se ravisa au moment même où elle ouvrit la bouche. L'était-elle? Était-ce l'anxiété qui la rendait aussi agitée? Elle se ravisa donc, dirigeant vers sa belle-sœur un sourire coupable.

-'Vous voyez plus clair en moi que moi-même, Georgiana. Je devrais prendre exemple sur vous, vous me semblez si calme.'

Georgiana haussa légèrement les épaules. 'J'ai eu toute ma vie pour m'y préparer, j'ai toujours su que ce moment viendrait. Cependant, je mentirais si je disais que je ne l'ai pas redouté... Surtout dans les dernières années. Dix-huit ans semble un long moment, mais le temps passe si vite…'

Elizabeth vit le visage de Miss Darcy s'assombrir et voulu tendre la main pour la rassurer, mais sa position – entre les griffes d'une couturière qui s'agitait autour d'elle comme une souris, discrète, pinçant ci et là sans émettre le moindre bruit – l'empêchait de marcher jusqu'à elle. Lizzie opta donc pour un sourire compatissant; c'était le meilleur qu'elle puisse faire dans cette situation. Georgiana, qui se faisait aider hors de sa robe, vint ensuite la rejoindre afin de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

-'Je suis heureuse de ne pas être seule, Eliza. Avec vous à mes côtés, faire face à la Court me semble beaucoup moins pénible. Sans votre présence, j'ai bien peur que d'être présenté au roi et à la reine m'aurait terrifié au point de ne pas être en mesure de me tenir sur mes deux pieds.'

-'Tsss, Georgiana, ne dites pas de telles choses. Vous savez à quel point votre frère et moi estimons vos capacités et votre accomplissement. Rassurez-vous, devant mon incompétence, vous brillerez telle une étoile dans un ciel d'hiver!'

-'Oh, ne dites pas une telle chose. Vous savez très bien que c'est faux. Les yeux seront sur vous, bien entendu, et je n'en serai que soulagée.'

Mrs Munch, ayant enfin terminé, retira la robe et l'emporta dans la pièce d'à côté. Enfin seules, Elizabeth attira Georgiana vers le fauteuil et la fit s'asseoir, percevant en elle une gravité bien plus grande que sa contenance ne le laissait paraître. Maintenant que les deux couturières étaient parties, les convenances pouvaient bien prendre le large et Lizzie ne se gêna pas pour tutoyer sa belle-sœur.

-'Allons, Georgie, que se passe-t-il? Je sens que tu me caches quelque chose.'

Devant une telle familiarité, Georgiana fut facilement convaincue et ne tarda pas à se confier. Elle baissa la tête, gardant son regard fixé sur ses mains qui reposait sur ses genoux. 'Eliza, je crains ne pas avoir le même courage que toi pour faire face à ce genre de choses. Je ne me sens pas prête à faire mon entrée dans le monde, à me jeter parmi tous ces prédateurs qui…qui…'

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle se tut, visiblement inconfortable avec l'idée de formuler sa pensée à voix haute.

-'Qui ne cherchent qu'à s'emparer de la fortune d'une jeune fille naïve?' termina Elizabeth d'une voix douce, le souvenir de Wickham bien présent entre elles.

Georgiana hocha la tête, embarrassée. 'Je sais qu'il est mon devoir de bien me marier, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de songer avec horreur à ce qui m'attend dans les années à venir…Mon frère et toi avez la chance de partager un amour dont peu de gens sont gratifiés dans une société comme la nôtre. Et bien que je sois plus qu'heureuse de t'avoir comme sœur, je sais aussi que le lien qui vous unit est hors conventions. Mon frère est un homme et avait le pouvoir de faire abstraction aux règles afin de t'épouser. Il a choisi le bonheur et l'amour plutôt que la fortune et les titres. Il n'en sera pas de même pour moi. Je devrai me marier avec l'homme que William choisira et je n'aurai aucun dires à ce sujet.' Elle se tut un moment, jouant distraitement avec le tissu de son jupon. 'J'ai l'impression que je ne serai plus jamais en sécurité, que je n'aurai plus l'excuse de mon jeune âge et de mon statut pour échapper aux hommes qui veulent me courtiser. Je crains de ne jamais aimer la ville, Eliza, je ne m'y sens pas à ma place. Je suis beaucoup trop timide et l'idée qu'on me force à apparaître en public, à fréquenter et danser et recevoir tous ces gens…cela me terrifie.'

Elizabeth l'écouta en silence, réalisant seulement maintenant ce que signifiait cette entrée dans le monde pour Georgiana. Elle n'était plus cette jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontré presqu'un an auparavant lorsque Darcy la lui avait présenté. Et elle n'était certainement plus l'enfant qui était tombée follement amoureuse de George Wickham… Elle était une femme à présent et, débutant en cette soirée même, tout le peuple de l'Angleterre le saurait.

-'Mais, sûrement William ne laissera pas une chose arriver si tôt.' Commenta lentement Lizzie, incertaine de ce qu'elle avançait. Le ferait-il vraiment? Était-ce ses intentions de la marier alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'avoir dix-huit ans? Non, cela ne se pouvait pas. Georgiana n'était pas prête. Darcy ne laisserait jamais cette sœur qu'il aimait tant s'envoler aux mains du premier soupirant convenable qui allait se présenter. Elle ajouta donc, d'une voix plus ferme : 'Non, Georgie, je suis convaincue que tu es bien en sécurité pour les années à venir. William ferait n'importe quoi pour toi et ton bonheur lui tient à cœur. Il ne fera rien sans avoir la certitude que tu es heureuse avec la situation. Et si cela peut te rassurer, je veillerai personnellement à ce que ton frère ne fasse rien sans ton accord.'

Georgiana poussa un long soupir. 'J'ai bien peur de ne jamais pouvoir faire confiance à nouveau. Je ne trouverai pas d'homme qui puisse capturer mon cœur, je l'ai perdu avec…avec…_lui_.'

Maudissant Wickham en silence, Elizabeth dut inspirer profondément à quelques reprises avant de pouvoir chasser la colère de sa voix. 'Ne dis pas cela. Lorsque tu auras trouvé l'amour, le vrai, tu sauras lui faire confiance. Il chassera tout mauvais souvenir et pansera la plaie que tu as en ton cœur.'

Georgiana hocha piteusement la tête. 'Cependant, c'est _si_ je trouve l'amour. Mes chances de trouver un homme qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et non pour la position qu'il obtiendra en m'épousant sont minces.'

-'Mais possible.' Répliqua Lizzie qui releva le menton de Georgiana avec son index. 'Ne te décourage pas.'

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire. 'J'essayerai, Eliza, de tout mon cœur.'

-'Mais ne regardons pas trop vers l'avant. Nous avons beaucoup sur la conscience présentement et si nous ne voulons pas ajouter le manque de ponctualité à notre manque d'intérêt dans les soirées mondaines, mon avis est que nous devrions nous y préparer à l'instant.'

Georgiana quitta donc la pièce et Elizabeth se retrouva seule dans le grand salon. C'est plongé dans ses pensées que Darcy la trouva, allongée à moitié sur le sofa, battant l'air avec l'un de ses pieds. Surpris de la trouver ainsi accoutrée – elle portait encore le sous-vêtement dont elle s'était vêtue pour l'ajustage de sa robe de soirée – il resta un long moment à l'observer, non sans amusement.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin sa présence, elle sursauta violemment et se redressa aussitôt dans une position plus présentable.

-'William.' Souffla-t-elle en rougissant. 'Vous m'avez fait peur. Vous auriez pu annoncer votre présence.'

-'Et briser un aussi beau tableau?' Répondit-il avec un haussement de sourcil. 'Jamais.'

Lizzie eut un bref rire. 'Ne vous moquez pas, Will. D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas me voir dans cet état, je suis à peine vêtue.'

Darcy s'avança lentement vers elle, dangereusement espiègle. 'Vous êtes ma femme.' Répondit-il d'une voix grave. 'De vous voir ainsi ne me choque pas le moins du monde. Cependant, il est vrai que j'apprécierais être le seul à vous surprendre de cette manière. Dois-vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre chambre?'

Elizabeth se laissa docilement vêtir de sa lourde robe de chambre. À quoi s'était-elle attendue? Que Darcy la prenne dans ses bras et l'emporte jusqu'à leur lit? Qu'il fasse fi de son strict contrôle et lui enlève le reste de ses vêtements? Quelle pensée ridicule…Et pourtant, la frustration était bien là, au creux de son estomac. Pourquoi cette envie de lui faire perdre sa contenance? Pourquoi ce besoin de lui faire abandonner les convenances? Elle voulait que ses charmes l'ensorcèlent d'une telle manière qu'il ne puisse résister à l'envie de…

Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de songer ainsi. Quelle genre de femme était-elle pour vouloir entraîner son mari sur un chemin de concupiscence à n'importe qu'elle heure du jour? Elizabeth prit une grande inspiration alors qu'elle faisait son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, la main de Darcy sous son bras, mais son corps à une distance respectable. Il fallait qu'elle chasse ces pensées, qu'elle chasse ces frustrations. Cependant…Non. Non! Elle n'allait pas laisser son désir emporter sa raison. Elle n'était plus à Longbourne. Elle était Mrs Darcy maintenant. Une dame de la société n'était pas supposée entretenir de telles idées, de telles envies de jouer avec les sentiments de son mari. Elle n'aurait qu'à se contenir, voilà. Si Darcy pouvait le faire, elle le pouvait aussi.

Darcy entra dans la chambre avec elle, mais ils furent bien vite séparés pour se préparer chacun de leur côté. Sa propre suivante l'emmena dans une pièce adjacente à son vestiaire afin qu'elle y prenne son bain. Maggie, qui avait quitté le service de la famille il y avait plus d'une semaine déjà, avait été remplacée par une jeune fille habile, mais très discrète. Intimidée, cette dernière gardait toujours le regard baissé et Elizabeth avait du mal à la comprendre car sa voix, douce au départ, ne semblait pas s'élever plus haut que le murmure. Ce fut donc en complet silence qu'elle se prépara cet après-midi-là.

Enfin, presque en silence.

Lorsqu'elle eut revêtu sa nouvelle robe de satin bleu pâle, dont les manches courtes et l'encolure étaient brodées de perles blanches, une coiffe couverte de plumes et de rubans lui fut offerte. En voyant cela, Lizzie s'étrangla presque en riant et refusa nettement que l'on pose une telle extravagance sur sa tête. Mrs Munch, offensée, insista que sa toilette ne pouvait être complète sans un chapeau.

-'Si je me dois de poser quelque chose sur ma tête, ce sera quelque chose de simple, Mrs. Munch.' Répliqua Elizabeth. 'Un ruban, une plume, quelques fleurs ou perles…mais pas tout en même temps.'

-'Mais…'

-'Je crois m'avoir bien fait comprendre.' La coupa-t-elle d'une voix ferme. 'Je n'ai aucune envie de paraître en public accoutrée d'une oie enrubannée sur la tête. Je vous prierais donc de réviser cette coiffe.'

Puis, voyant que sa couturière en était toujours insultée, Lizzie ajouta d'une voix plus mielleuse. 'Cette robe est magnifique, une vraie œuvre d'art, je ne voudrais pas que les regards se perdent sur ma tête alors qu'ils pourraient observer votre travail.' Amadouée par les compliments, Mrs Munch avoua finalement qu'elle avait raison et se mit aussitôt à la confection d'un nouveau bandeau beaucoup plus simple.

Avant son mariage, Elizabeth n'avait jamais porté autre chose que les robes Empire en mousseline adéquates à son rang. Maintenant qu'elle était Mrs Darcy, elle avait à sa disposition une vingtaine de nouvelles robes et la possibilité d'en avoir bien plus en claquant des doigts. Son mari avait été généreux, lui offrant tous les fonds nécessaires afin qu'elle refasse sa garde-robe; cependant, Lizzie préférait nettement la simplicité à la mode et il n'était pas rare de la voir déambuler dans les jardins de Pemberley avec l'un de ses vieux vêtements. En préparation de la Saison, Georgiana et elle s'était vu offrir de riches tissus afin de confectionner le trousseau nécessaire aux soirées mondaines auxquelles elles allaient assister. Si tout d'abord cet aspect lui avait paru hautement excitant, revêtir la lourde robe de Court dont la traîne dépassait en longueur tout ce qu'elle avait pu porter auparavant lui semblait grandement encombrant. Certes, son reflet était agréable à regarder, mais l'inconfort qu'elle éprouvait enlevait à son bonheur.

-'Mrs Darcy, vous êtes à couper le souffle.'

Elizabeth sourit en faisant un tour sur elle-même. 'Cela vous plaît?'

-'Certainement. Le contraire aurait été tout simplement impossible.' Répondit Darcy qui, s'approchant d'elle, la tourna face au miroir. 'Je crains cependant qu'un tel accoutrement ne fasse tourner les têtes un peu plus que je ne le voudrais.'

Il était vrai que la robe était coupée très basse au niveau de la poitrine, révélant généreusement la courbe de ses seins. 'Mrs Munch m'a affirmé que je ne pouvais l'avoir autrement.' Se défendit Lizzie. 'Selon elle, toutes les femmes sont accoutrées ainsi et je ne peux y échapper.'

-'Hm-mm.'

-'À moins que mon mari ne m'empêche formellement de paraître en public ainsi vêtue, bien sûr.' Commenta-t-elle sur un ton léger, espérant au fond d'elle-même que Darcy soit jaloux et possessif à ce point. Elle se sentirait beaucoup mieux si un fichu camouflait au moins la moitié de ce que son décolleté dévoilait à ce moment. 'On ne pourrait blâmer une femme d'obéir à son époux.'

-'Vous ne trouverez pas en moi un partisan pour votre cause, je le crains. Ne m'en voulez pas, mais je suis égoïste au point de vouloir vous exposez aux yeux de tous afin qu'ils voient à quel point je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de l'Angleterre.'

Elizabeth allait répondre qu'elle n'était pas un cheval sur la place du marché dont le large poitrail, les jambes fines et la bonne dentition faisaient sa valeur, mais Georgiana fit son entrée à ce moment et l'attention se tourna vers la cadette des Darcy.

-'Voilà, maintenant tous les gentlemen présents seront doublement jaloux de me voir arriver!' s'exclama le maître de Pemberley en prenant les deux mains de sa sœur afin de mieux voir ce qu'elle portait. 'Magnifique. Je ne pourrais être plus ravi d'avoir deux aussi belles femmes à mes côtés.'

-'Et si vous continuez vos flatteries, Mr Darcy, non seulement serons nous en retard,' Commenta Elizabeth avec un sourire moqueur. 'Mais nous n'aurons plus la possibilité de passer le cadre de cette porte tant notre égo aura pris de l'ampleur.'

Le chemin jusqu'à la Court sembla durer une éternité. Essayant de calmer les papillons dans son estomac, Lizzie prit de grandes inspirations en comptant plusieurs fois jusqu'à quatre. Toute excitation avait laissé place à la nervosité alors qu'elle réalisait que le bal auquel elle allait assister n'était pas n'importe quelle soirée mondaine…Elle se rendait à la Court. Elle, Elizabeth Bennet Darcy, allait rencontrer le roi George III et la reine Charlotte. Cette seule pensée draina toutes les couleurs de son visage et elle s'éventa maladroitement avec son éventail. Elle allait assister à la plus grande réception annuelle donnée en Angleterre. Elle allait faire face à la royauté et au reste de la société. Elle allait…

Les pensées d'Elizabeth furent interrompues lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Darcy se glisser dans la sienne. Légèrement calmée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Georgiana qui, tout comme elle, semblait bien pâle. Les souvenirs de leur conversation faisant écho dans sa tête, Lizzie n'eut pas de mal à deviner les pensées de sa belle-sœur.

Comme Darcy les avait prévenus, de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu'ils débarquèrent de leur diligence et firent leur entrée dans le grand Hall du Palais St-James. Accrochée au bras de son mari, gardant la tête haute et sa traîne par-dessus son avant-bras, elle s'avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la porte d'un petit salon où le roi et la reine, assis sur des chaises rembourrées, accueillaient leurs invités. Derrière eux, une multitude de ministres commentaient à voix basses. L'un d'entre eux, entre chaque présentation, se penchait pour murmurer à l'oreille du roi le nom du prochain invité. Lorsque fut venu leur tour, Elizabeth laissa une suivante placer sa traîne et prit une grande inspiration, le cœur battant.

-'Mr, Mrs et Miss Darcy de Pemberley.'

Ils s'avancèrent d'un pas constant. Darcy, fier et droit dans son costume de Court, dirigea sa femme et sa sœur avec l'assurance d'un roi.

-'Ironique.' songea Lizzie alors qu'elle s'arrêtait, laissant son mari prendre les devants et s'incliner devant Georges III et sa femme. Elle l'observa, un petit sourire aux lèvres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir une vague d'orgueil à cette vue. Son admiration pour son mari se dissipa soudainement alors que son nom fut prononcé, lui rappelant où elle était et, surtout, devant qui elle se trouvait.

-'Vos Majestés, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma femme, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy.'

Moment décisif. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, inquisiteurs, curieux. Lizzie sentit ses jambes fléchir.

Non. Cela n'irait pas. Elle ne devait pas faire honte à Darcy. Elle ne devait pas s'humilier devant tous ces gens et prendre la poudre d'escampette, il en était hors de question. Elle se devait d'aller de l'avant. Elizabeth Darcy allait toujours de l'avant.

C'est avec assurance qu'elle s'avança et fit sa révérence. 'Vos Majestés.'

-'Mrs Darcy, bienvenue à St-James.'

Georgiana fut ensuite présentée – et Lizzie remarqua avec satisfaction que la jeune fille, malgré ses joues roses, ne tremblait pas – et tous les trois passèrent au Grand Salon. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Elizabeth sentit le monde tourner autour d'elle et, s'agrippant à son mari, tenta discrètement de retrouver sa balance. Sentant sa femme tanguer sur ses pieds, Darcy tourna vers elle un regard inquiet et insista pour qu'elle s'asseye.

-'Nul besoin, Mr Darcy,' répondit Elizabeth d'un air un peu gênée. 'Je crois avoir oublié de respirer.'

Il leva les sourcils, les coins de sa bouche se soulevant pour former un léger sourire. 'Vraiment?'

-'Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre la royauté.' Se défendit-elle, mais devant le ridicule de la situation elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. 'Au moins j'ai attendu d'être hors de la pièce. Quelle impression aurai-je faites si je m'étais effondrée aux pieds du roi!'

-'Il en aurait été flattée, je crois. Il y a longtemps que les femmes ne tombent plus à ses pieds.' Plaisanta Darcy à voix basse et Elizabeth et Georgiana pouffèrent.

Depuis son arrivée à Londres, Lizzie avait eu à visiter une vingtaine de famille. Lorsqu'elle avait vu la pile de cartes de visite sur le plateau d'argent, elle avait bien failli abandonner son titre et serait volontiers retournée à Longbourne si Darcy ne lui avait pas précisé qu'il serait avec elle à tout moment. L'idée de passer tout ce temps en compagnie de son époux ôta grandement à l'énorme tâche que cela représentait. Cependant, la présence de son mari était justement ce dont elle avait besoin en public. Si Darcy avait eu toute sa vie pour évoluer en société et apprendre les innombrables noms de ses relations, il n'en était pas de même pour Elizabeth. En visitant en privé, il avait été facile pour elle d'apprendre les noms de deux ou trois personnes en l'espace d'une heure. De s'en rappeler ici alors que toutes les relations auxquelles elle avait été présenté circulait autour d'elle était une toute autre chose. Son époux occupé, elle n'avait pas le support essentiel dont elle avait besoin pour remplir ses devoirs et discuter avec ses nouvelles connaissances. Georgiana, qui avait passé son temps entre les études et le piano, n'était pas d'une grande aide. C'est ainsi qu'à peine une heure après leur arrivé Elizabeth se fit aborder par deux totales inconnues qui elles semblaient fortement la reconnaître.

-'Alors, Mrs Darcy, comment trouvez-vous Londres?' s'enquerra Mrs. Quelquechose, dont le nez aquilin donnait une allure de volatile à son visage. 'Cela doit être bien différent du Hertfordshire.'

-'La ville et la campagne ne sont pas comparables.' Répondit poliment Elizabeth, qui n'avait aucune idée de qui cette dame était. 'Chacune possédant ses avantages et ses désavantages, l'une n'étant pas meilleure que l'autre.'

-'Avec une propriété comme Pemberley, nul doute que la campagne vous semble plus attrayante que la ville.' Enchérit l'autre, son chapeau rehaussé d'une plume si gigantesque qu'Elizabeth dû faire un effort énorme pour ne pas avoir de mouvement de recul chaque fois que la femme bougeait la tête. 'Si je n'étais pas en besoin d'un peu de mondanité, je n'aurais aucune envie de quitter le Kent.'

-'Oui, mais après une jeunesse passée à la campagne, la vie trépidante de la ville doit certainement être un vent de fraîcheur, une renaissance même!'

-'Certes, certes. N'empêche, tout ceci doit être d'une grande nouveauté pour vous, n'est-ce pas Mrs Darcy? Ne soyez pas timide, nous comprenons tout à fait que vous soyez intimidée par tout ceci.'

-'Oh, bien sûr, Mrs Darcy, n'ayez pas honte d'avouer votre inconfort en une si haute société! N'importe qui en votre situation réagirait de même, c'est tout à fait normal.'

Elizabeth écouta ces commentaires, bouche bée. 'Et bien, je…je…'

Incapable de trouver réponse à ces commentaires déplacées, Lizzie se sentit rougir. Comment ces dames osaient-elle faire allusion à son rang social d'une telle manière? Essayaient-elle de la rabaisser ou bien était-ce vraiment de la bonne volonté derrière ces mots? La deuxième option lui semblait peu plausible.

-'Mrs Darcy!'

Alors qu'Elizabeth pensait s'enfoncer dans le plancher afin d'échapper à cette humiliation, un homme apparut à ses côtés et s'inclina bien bas avant de lui faire un discret clin d'œil. 'Mrs Darcy, quel bonheur de vous revoir! Votre mari vient tout juste de m'apprendre votre présence et je me suis empressé de venir vous faire mes respects.'

-'Oh, Mr Bingley, il y a trop longtemps depuis notre dernière rencontre!' Répondit chaleureusement Elizabeth, soulagée d'échapper à l'obligation de répondre à ses interlocutrices. 'Vous gardez ma sœur beaucoup trop précieusement, je commence à croire qu'elle sera bientôt une étrangère!'

Un petit mensonge blanc ne faisait de mal à personne. Trois jours seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis sa dernière visite chez les Bingleys, mais son beau-frère avait visiblement reconnu son malaise en la présente compagnie et lui apportait son salut.

-'Et bien, il faut absolument remédier à ce problème.' s'exclama Bingley en lui offrant son bras. 'J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, mesdames, mais jamais de ma vie n'ai-je vu deux femmes si inséparables! Il est de mon devoir de reconduire Mrs Darcy auprès de Mrs Bingley qui se tarde de revoir sa chère sœur.'

S'excusant rapidement, ils s'éloignèrent en traversant la foule et lorsqu'Elizabeth fut certaine que les deux dames étaient hors d'oreille, elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement. 'Mr Bingley, jamais n'ai-je été si heureuse de vous voir apparaître, elles étaient en train de me dévorer! Des remerciements sont de mises.'

-'Si vous devez remercier quelqu'un, ce sera plutôt votre mari.' Répondit-il avec un sourire, son visage juvénile portant toujours cet air joyeux qui le caractérisait tant. 'Je n'ai été que le cobaye dans cette mission, Darcy insistant pour que je vous porte secours.'

Tournant la tête dans la direction de son époux, Elizabeth rencontra son regard et, très brièvement, le sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres. Avait-il observé la scène qui venait tout juste de se dérouler? Avait-il pu entendre ce que ces deux femmes avaient dit? Non, certainement pas, il était beaucoup trop loin. C'était donc qu'il gardait constamment un œil sur elle, à observer ses moindres gestes, ses moindres pas. Comment avait-il été possible pour lui de deviner sa détresse s'il en était autrement? 'Merci de vous être plié aux ordres de mon mari, Mr Bingley.'

Celui-ci sourit. 'Peu d'occasions me permettent de rendre service à Darcy comme il le fait si souvent pour moi. Ce fut un plaisir d'agir sous sa demande ainsi que de vous rescaper. Ah, voilà ma femme!'

Jane était, comme à son habitude, resplendissante. Abordant sa sœur avec un certain soulagement, Lizzie se résolut presque à ne plus quitter son côté jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Cependant, ses plans furent bien vite déjoués par l'annonce du dîner et la réalisation qu'en plus de ne point être assis côte à côte, elles n'étaient pas à la même table. Donc à peine avaient-elles eu le temps d'engager une conversation qu'elles étaient déjà séparées. Heureusement, son voisin de gauche n'était nul autre que le Colonel Fitzwilliam qui, Georgiana à sa propre gauche, se déclara le plus chanceux de tous les invités d'être si bien entouré. Discutant avec eux se trouvait Mr Parker, un ami du Colonel, qui se révéla un véritable gentleman. Grand, les traits harmonieux, il était un jeune homme très séduisant et Elizabeth ne manqua pas de voir un certain éclat dans les yeux de sa belle-soeur. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, ils passèrent à la salle de bal et les musiciens s'installèrent afin d'ouvrir la danse.

-'Puis-je avoir l'honneur de la première danse, ma chère cousine?' s'enquerra le Colonel Fitzwilliam en s'inclinant. Elizabeth jeta un coup à son mari, qui discutait silencieusement avec son oncle, et lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de l'inviter, accepta.

-'Bien sûr, Colonel.' Répondit-elle poliment en essayant de cacher sa déception.

Lisant aisément en elle, son cavalier tenta de la rassurer. 'Il ne faut pas vous en faire, vous savez très bien que Darcy ne se prête guère à ce genre de récréation. N'y voyez rien de personnel.'

Elizabeth afficha un air penaud. 'Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Vous êtes un partenaire très doué, j'en suis certaine.'

-'Je n'en suis pas offensé, rassurez-vous. Et vous avez bien raison d'en vouloir à ce rabat-joie, il n'a jamais appris à s'amuser.'

-'Que voulez-vous dire?'

-'Eh bien, il n'est pas un secret d'état que ce genre de soirée n'a jamais été au goût de mon cousin. Il préfère les parties de chasse et la campagne, malgré ses fréquentes visites en ville. Je crois que s'il avait le choix, il ne quitterait jamais Pemberley. Il semble bien à l'aise en public, ou plutôt, son air hautain lui donne l'air d'être tout à fait à sa place en haute société, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'attend que le moment de disparaître.'

Lizzie pouffa de rire. 'En effet, j'en avais déjà fait l'observation.'

Le Colonel Fitzwilliam eut une drôle d'expression à ce moment, à la fois douce et nostalgique. 'Oui, vous êtes bien la seule qui avez su percer sa carapace, Mrs Darcy. Vous avez ouvert en lui quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu. Ou plutôt, quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis un long moment.'

-'C'est-à-dire?'

-'Une once d'humanité.'

Voyant qu'elle haussait les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, le Colonel détendit l'atmosphère en transformant son air sérieux en un grand sourire. 'Vous êtes sa faiblesse, Mrs Darcy et seul l'Homme peut avoir des faiblesses! Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas consciente du changement que vous avez apporté en lui, mais je le connais, certainement mieux que quiconque, et bien qu'il essaie de le cacher il n'est plus le même homme. Darcy a toujours été…comment dire…solide comme le roc. Toujours très droit, très strict, très juste aussi. Il a toujours fait tout ce que l'on attendait de lui, sans fautes, et si son affection pour Georgiana n'avait pas adouci son caractère, j'aurais été porté à croire qu'il était inhumain!'

Elizabeth eut un rictus, reconnaissant bien là les traits de son mari. Ces choses n'étaient pas des défauts en elles-mêmes, bien sûr, mais c'était justement cet air d'homme par-dessus tout qui avait poussé Lizzie à classifier Darcy comme étant le dernier homme sur terre à prendre pour époux. 'Et quelle différence voyez-vous maintenant, Colonel? Je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître mon mari dans son jeune âge et je n'ai donc pas de références pour comparer ce qu'il était et ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.'

-'Enfant, il était comme tous les autres, si ce n'étaient que sa mère le couvrit d'un peu trop d'attention et lui transmis, malheureusement, une vanité hors du commun. Rien n'était jamais assez bon pour lui, il était au-dessus de tout. Lorsque Mrs Darcy, Dieu ait son âme, est décédée, son père s'est alors chargé de son éducation et a heureusement su lui enseigner à être un bon maître. Et à s'humilier un peu. Mais les habitudes se perdent difficilement et même si je suis persuadé que mon cousin n'a plus de fierté mal placée, cela n'empêche pas que ses airs semblent dire le contraire. Il a toujours été ainsi en public et je crois qu'il n'a jamais réussi à agir autrement. C'est hors de sa zone de confort.'

-'Il est étrange de savoir que mon époux puisse être inconfortable, je dois l'avouer. Il semble tout à fait sûr de lui.'

-'Oui, il a su parfaire sa contenance. En apparence il semble être le dernier homme sur lequel on puisse compter et pourtant il est certainement la seule personne sur cette terre en qui j'ai entièrement confiance.'

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire, fière malgré elle. 'Je suis heureuse d'avoir appris à connaître cette partie de lui, mes préjugés m'ont longtemps aveuglés sur sa véritable nature.'

-'Oh, Mrs Darcy, je vous conseille de ne pas trop le mettre sur un piédestal.' Répliqua le Colonel avec un petit rire. 'Cependant, je suis heureux que pour la première fois de sa vie il ait su fait fi des conventions et qu'il ait écouté son cœur.' Puis, jetant un coup d'œil vers son cousin, il ajouta : 'Ne remarquez-vous pas à quel point il vous regarde?'

-'Il me surveille pour ne pas que je fasse de bêtises.' Plaisanta-t-elle.

-'Il vous protège.' La corrigea-t-il en secouant la tête. 'Je ne l'ai jamais vu être subjugué de la sorte. Beaucoup de ses préoccupations tournent autour de votre protection. Il semble indifférent, mais je peux vous affirmer que tout est mis en place pour que rien ne vous arrive.'

Lizzie réfléchit un moment, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait penser. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré de problèmes, physiquement parlant, étant toujours bien entourée. Si on l'embêtait durant une conversation, elle était toujours tirée d'embarras d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son confort était grand, sa chambre toujours rangée, l'eau de son bain toujours chaude, son lit toujours remplumé. Toutes ces petites attentions faisaient qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Bien qu'Elizabeth fût flattée d'une telle attention, percevant dans ces petits gestes l'amour que lui portait son mari, elle devait cependant reconnaître qu'il y avait un domaine où il ne pouvait pas la protéger.

-'Certaines choses ne peuvent être évitées.' Commenta Lizzie, songeant à ces quelques semaines d'enfer au début de leur mariage. Elle avait passé tant de temps à se morfondre! Cette torture mentale avait été difficile et éprouvante; Darcy ne pouvait pas la protéger de cela. De lui démontrer matériellement son amour ne la protégeait pas des idées qui germaient dans sa tête. La seule chose dont il ne pouvait pas la protéger – et qui faisait le plus de dommages – était elle-même. 'Toutes ces petites attentions sont agréables, j'en conviens, mais il y a plus à l'amour que de s'assurer que je ne manque de rien. Je l'ai épousé parce que je l'aime et non pour la protection que son nom me donne.'

Colonel Fitzwilliam eut un sourire. 'Je sais, l'attirance entre vous est palpable. Cependant, croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que même s'il n'est pas très démonstratif, il vous aime plus que sa propre vie. Il ne sait tout simplement pas comment le démontrer.'

Elizabeth hocha brièvement la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas exprimer le reste de ses pensées, ce n'était pas convenable. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que parfois elle souhaiterait que Darcy démontre publiquement, presque outrageusement, à quel point il l'aime. Qu'il l'enlace subtilement par la taille…qu'il frôle ci et là sa main sur son corps par « accident »…qu'il la dévore des yeux sans essayer de le cacher…qu'il la tutoie lorsqu'ils sont seuls… 'Merci de défendre les intérêts de votre cousin, Colonel. Vos paroles me rassurent.'

Celui-ci haussa les épaules puis la mena un peu plus loin alors que la danse se terminait. 'Ce qui est important pour Darcy est important pour moi.' Répondit-il simplement, puis, faisant la révérence : 'Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai promis la prochaine à Georgiana et je me flatte de toujours tenir mes promesses.' Il disparut parmi la foule, laissant Elizabeth seule avec des pensées mitigées.

La première fois que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Darcy, et que ses oreilles eurent entendu les jolis propos qu'il prononça à son égard, elle s'était demandé comment un homme aussi vivant que Bingley pouvait supporter le caractère de ce spécimen si hautain. Elle avait pensé de même lorsqu'elle avait rencontré le Colonel Fitzwilliam à Rosings, si charmant et bon. En apparence, ces deux hommes possédaient bien plus que son mari; pourtant, ils avaient une estime sans bornes pour Darcy, n'hésitant pas à l'élever au-dessus d'eux. Au fil des mois elle avait appris à partager cette opinion et estimait grandement son mari aujourd'hui. Cependant, le cœur de Darcy n'était pas un livre ouvert. Il était voilé et même elle n'avait pu percer ce secret, n'ayant droit qu'à quelques illuminations par ci par là. Peut-être qu'avec les années, elle saurait découvrir ce qui se cache réellement derrière ce rideau de marbre…

-'Mrs Darcy, il m'est insupportable de vous voir ainsi seule, une jolie femme ne devrait jamais être laissée à elle-même lors d'un bal.' Déclara Mr Parker en l'abordant. 'N'aimez-vous pas danser?'

Elizabeth eut un bref rire. 'Moi? Ne pas aimer danser? Au contraire, c'est une activité que j'apprécie énormément.'

-'Votre mari n'est-il pas disposé à vous accompagner?'

-'Je crains que mon mari ne danse que très rarement.'

-'Même pour vous?'

Lizzie sourit. 'Même pour moi. Chacun ses goûts, Mr Parker, et je respecte les vœux de mon époux.'

-'Et bien, je ne peux accepter que vous restiez ainsi seule alors qu'il est évidant que vous avez envie de danser.' Il lui tendit sa main, haussant un sourcil ludique en sa direction. Lizzie accepta après un moment d'indécision, décidant qu'un bal avait pour but de permettre aux gens de prendre plaisir à la danse, peu importe le cavalier. Si Darcy ne voulait pas qu'elle danse avec des inconnus – et de toute façon, Mr Parker n'était plus vraiment un inconnu, ils avaient été introduits pendant le repas par le Colonel Fitzwilliam – il n'avait qu'à venir danser avec elle. Elizabeth jeta tout de même un regard vers lui et fut surprise, et étrangement satisfaite, de voir son visage habituellement impassible porter un léger froncement au niveau de son front.

Mr Parker était un partenaire doué. Il alimentait la conversation avec une légèreté naturelle, menant Lizzie à travers les couples avec aisance. Pas une fois il n'hésita dans ses pas, son sourire ne quittant jamais ses lèvres. Son charme gagna la plupart des femmes partageant un segment avec lui et Elizabeth se retint de sourire lorsqu'elle vit les joues de sa belle-sœur s'empourprer lorsqu'elle exécuta les quelques mouvements avec lui.

La danse se termina sur une révérence et à peine eut-elle le temps de remercier Mr Parker que celui-ci se raidit soudainement en fixant un point derrière elle. Faisant volte-face pour s'enquérir de la raison d'un tel changement de comportement, elle faillit s'heurter à la poitrine de Darcy qui fixait son cavalier d'un air presque farouche.

-'Mrs Darcy.' Lui dit-il en ne le quittant pas des yeux. 'Puis-je avoir l'honneur de vous conduire dans la prochaine danse?'

Ahurie, Elizabeth resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes. 'B-bien sûr, Mr Darcy, avec plaisir.'

Il lui présenta son bras et l'emmena au bout de la ligne, sa pression forte sur ses doigts. Il s'inclina, son air sérieux trahissant son mécontentement. Lorsque la musique s'éleva et qu'elle fut assez forte pour couvrir leur conversation des oreilles indiscrètes, Darcy lui murmura : 'Méfiez-vous de lui, Mrs Darcy.'

-'Pourquoi donc? Que se passe-t-il?'

-'Il vous regarde d'une manière que je n'apprécie pas. Vous êtes _ma_ femme et il se permet de flirter ouvertement avec vous.'

-'Nous ne faisions que danser.'

-'Vous étiez trop proche.'

-'Au contraire, les distances étaient plus que respectables.'

-'Il sourit beaucoup trop.'

-'Vous savez, sourire est habituellement une action encouragée par les gens en général. Peut-être que si vous l'essayiez de temps en temps, vous y prendriez goût.'

-'Je ne plaisante pas, Lizzie.' S'exclama-t-il sèchement, baissant la voix.

Elizabeth éclata de rire. 'Oh, Will…' chuchota-t-elle. 'Seriez-vous jaloux?'

Piqué au vif, il se renfrogna légèrement. 'Je vous mets seulement en garde, Mrs Darcy. Ses intentions ne sont certainement pas aussi innocentes que vous pouvez le croire.'

-'Et quelles seraient ses intentions?' Elle attendit un moment et, voyant qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de répondre, elle ajouta : 'Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas.'

-'N'acceptez pas la prochaine fois.' Dit-il soudainement, très sérieux. 'Je ne veux plus vous voir danser avec lui.'

Surprise de ce comportement possessif, Lizzie haussa les sourcils. 'Quel mal y a-t-il pour un homme d'inviter une femme seule à danser, surtout lorsque le mari de cette dernière ne daigne jamais l'inviter lui-même?'

-'Je danse avec vous présentement.' Se défendit Darcy.

-'Oui, car vous avez peur que le premier venu m'enlève et non pas parce que vous avez réellement envie de partager ce moment avec moi.' Répliqua Lizzie, agacée. 'Si de me voir m'amuser est si _pénible_ pour vous, je peux vous promettre de rester assisse bien sagement dans un coin jusqu'à ce que cette soirée finisse.'

Le visage de son époux s'adoucit. 'Vous ne pouvez m'en vouloir d'être possessif alors que tous les hommes de cette pièce ont les yeux rivés sur vous. Je crains que vous n'avez aucune idée de l'image que vous projetez.'

-'Et quelle image est-ce que je projette?'

Il la jaugea du regard, une étrange lueur lui traversant les yeux. 'Une vision angélique.' Il lui glissa ensuite à l'oreille : 'Je ne peux attendre que cette soirée se termine.'

Elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Aucune réponse lui vint à l'esprit et elle se maudit d'être aussi désemparée devant cette phrase remplie de sous-entendus. Déjà des images lui vinrent en tête et il lui fut impossible d'ignorer les brûlements que cela provoqua en elle. 'Vous êtes mesquin, Mr Darcy.'

-'Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.'

-'Si vous pensez que vos paroles m'empêcheront de profiter de cette soirée et que je ne prendrai plus aucun autre partenaire, détrompez-vous. Vos petits manèges ne m'affectent pas.'

-'Vraiment?'

Elle hocha la tête, leva la tête en signe de défi. 'Pas du tout.'

Lorsque la musique cessa, Darcy embrassa lascivement l'envers de sa main gantée, lui jetant un regard si séduisant et brillant de désir qu'elle sentit ses jambes fléchir sous elle. Il s'éclipsa ensuite, un sourire aux lèvres, et disparut vers la table de rafraîchissement. Le souffle saccadé, elle essaya tant bien que mal de calmer son cœur battant.

Sans succès.

Contrariée, elle prit place sur une chaise et attendit que Darcy revienne avec deux verres avant de boire le sien presque d'un trait. Il lui tendit alors son propre breuvage, qu'elle but avec modération cette fois. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil, irritée de le voir si satisfait de lui-même. Cependant, peu importe les plans de vengeances qu'elle tramait mentalement, aucun ne pouvait atténuer l'anticipation du corps de Darcy contre le sien, ses lèvres sur son cou, son souffle près de son oreille, ses mains dans ses cheveux…

Oh, Darcy était certainement futé. Maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus le chasser de ses pensées, elle attendit la fin de cette soirée avec une impatience palpable et, à son plus grand dam, refusa malgré elle toutes les invitations qui lui furent faites.

(-*-)

_Alors voilà! Il y avait un peu plus de Darcy/Lizzie non? Et certaines d'entre vous souhaitaient plus de Georgiana aussi : ) Et je me suis aussi dit qu'un peu de Colonel Fitzwilliam ne serait pas mal non plus… ; ) J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre! Je ne promets pas de date pour la publication du prochain chapitre, mais je peux vous affirmez que je travaille très fort pour que ce soit très bientôt ! _


	10. Chapitre 10: Le jour et la nuit

_Bonjour à toutes! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, saura vous plaire. J'aimerais dire un merci particulier à toutes mes fidèles lectrices qui prennent le temps d'écrire un review à chaque chapitre, c'est très apprécié : ) Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture!_

(-*-)

**Chapitre 10**

_Le jour et la nuit_

(_Darcy_)

Darcy appréciait cette pièce. Le matin, le soleil s'infiltrait par la fenêtre et baignait de lumière le petit salon, illuminant les œuvres d'art sur les murs et les bibelots sur le manteau du foyer. Quelques fleurs fraîches avaient été placées dans une vase de porcelaine – l'idée d'Elizabeth, qui avait décidé d'ajouter sa touche féminine – et il devait avouer que leur présence améliorait joliment le décor. Accoutumé à cet environnement plutôt sobre et masculin, il avait d'abord refusé que son épouse change quoi que ce soit lorsqu'elle avait proposé de transformer la maison en quelque chose de moins austère. Elle n'avait pas insisté et était docilement retournée à ses occupations. Si pendant quelques temps Darcy crut avoir gagné cette bataille avec une facilité désarmante, il ne réalisa que trop tard à quel point il avait été aveugle. Détail par détail, subrepticement, Lizzie avait transformé la maison et ce avec son total accord.

Tout d'abord, elle avait demandé de changer les rideaux de sa salle de lecture qui, disait-elle, était beaucoup trop épais, conservait la poussière, ne laissait pas filtrer la lumière et l'empêchait d'apprécier ses livres. Les lourdes tentures furent donc remplacées par plusieurs épaisseurs de voile de soie immaculée pour l'accommoder, cette demande paraissant tout à fait légitime. Puis, elle lui avait demandé si quelques tableaux pouvaient être déplacés afin d'en avoir de nouveaux dans la pièce de dessin, prétextant que la vue des œuvres l'inspirait grandement. Cette pièce étant réservée aux femmes, Darcy n'y avait pas vu d'inconvénients. Cependant, un grand portrait de sa mère trônait dans cette salle et Elizabeth s'avoua mortifiée à l'idée d'envoyer le tableau au grenier. Elle demanda donc si elle pouvait trouver un endroit dans une autre pièce, idée qu'il approuva. Cependant, les dimensions de l'œuvre étaient telles que pour trouver un endroit propice plusieurs autres tableaux furent déplacés. Au final, Lizzie déclara qu'elle avait tout essayé et que seul le deuxième bureau, là où étaient rangés les documents importants et où personne n'allait jamais, convenait pour y mettre l'œuvre. La vaisselle, les nappes décoratives, les meubles, les tapis, tout passa sous l'œil scrupuleux d'Elizabeth; tout était semblable en étant complétement différent. Sa femme avait été rusée, elle l'avait fait se concentrer sur un détail à la fois pour ne pas qu'il remarque le changement en général.

Darcy devait se l'avouer, de se savoir ainsi floué ne blessa pas vraiment son orgueil; plutôt, l'admiration pour l'intelligence de sa femme se décupla et il accepta ces changements sans trop se plaindre. Ce vent de fraîcheur était étrangement agréable, mais ça, il n'était pas encore prêt à l'avouer.

-'Voulez-vous encore un peu de thé, Will?'

Levant les yeux vers Elizabeth, qui déjeunait devant lui, il hocha brièvement la tête. Puis, s'impatientant : 'Je me demande bien où est ce messager, j'ai habituellement mon courrier à cette heure.'

-'En attentes de nouvelles?' Elle posa délicatement la théière sur le service, tout ouïe. Bien sûr, avec Lesley qui arriverait en Angleterre d'ici deux semaines il n'était pas surprenant qu'il soit si fébrile. Maintenant que tout semblait se dérouler comme il le fallait, Darcy n'avait pas hésité à tout révéler à son épouse et elle s'était montrée très compréhensible quant à son départ pour Liverpool le lendemain. Il n'aimait pas la laisser seule, surtout au cœur de Londres, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ses cinq associés et lui se devaient d'être au quai pour accueillir Lesley et l'emmener ici pour être jugé.

Cependant, ce n'était pas cette histoire qui lui causait de l'inquiétude présentement. 'Il y a de l'agitation en Irlande.' Répondit-il sombrement, certain que ce qu'il découvrirait aujourd'hui dans le journal ne lui plairait pas. Il suivait cette histoire depuis un moment déjà et la situation allait de mal en pis. 'Les rumeurs parlent d'une révolution imminente. Plusieurs leaders ont été arrêtés en mars et depuis hier le gouvernement se rassemble pour prévenir un soulèvement à Dublin. Connaissant l'armée britannique et sa relation avec les irlandais, je pressens un bain de sang.'

-'Oui, j'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus il n'y a pas si longtemps.' Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Le fait qu'elle lise son journal lorsqu'il n'était pas là aurait dû l'offenser, la place d'une dame n'étant pas de s'informer d'affaires d'hommes. Pourtant, cela ne l'importunait pas le moins du monde. Elizabeth n'était pas fragile; ce genre de nouvelles ne la bouleversait pas. Ils pouvaient donc en discuter ensemble et Darcy voyait à cet écart de conduite un fort avantage. 'Will, croyez-vous que cela se réglera à l'amiable?'

-'Comment cela se pourrait, lorsque nous traitons les irlandais pire que des chiens?' s'exclama sèchement Darcy en repoussant sa chaise, se levant pour faire les cents pas dans la pièce. 'Ils ont bien raison de se soulever, Lizzie, je ne vous le cache pas. Depuis la défaite de James II en 1691, les conditions de vie se sont détériorées pour eux. Ils n'ont pas droit de posséder de terres, ni de prendre place au Parlement ni même de pratiquer ouvertement leur religion. Que reste-il à un homme lorsqu'on lui enlève tout ça? Les journaux se ventent bien que les anglais sont là pour faire régner la paix et pour redresser ces « barbares », comme ils les appellent. Nous avons peut-être gagné la guerre et envahi leurs terres, mais j'ai toujours été d'avis qu'il est impardonnable d'anéantir un peuple seulement parce qu'il est différent.'

-'Notre société considère qu'être anglais prodigue un avantage sur la population du monde entier et leur donne tous les droits.' commenta Elizabeth sur un ton désapprobateur. 'Que croyez-vous qu'il va se produire si jamais l'Irlande se soulève?'

-'Les irlandais sont des paysans, Lizzie, et se battre contre une armée qui possède le dernier cri en matière d'armement ne laisse guère de chance de victoire. Leur nombre est leur seule chance de faire du dommage, mais déjà de nouvelles troupes britanniques se préparent à départir dès les premiers signes de mouvement.'

-'Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un intérêt particulier pour l'Irlande.'

Darcy eut un rictus. 'J'ai peut-être hérité cela de mon père, il adorait ce pays. C'est un fort joli endroit, mais mon intérêt est plutôt à court terme. J'avais l'intention de vous y amener pour…'

Il s'interrompit, incertain de s'il devait vendre la surprise ou bien la garder pour lui-même. Réalisant qu'il en avait trop dit et que sa femme ne le lâcherait pas tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'avait pas craché le morceau, il lui annonça alors que c'était la destination qu'il avait choisi pour leur voyage de noces tardif.

-'Je sais bien que nous ne sommes plus récemment mariés,' avoua-t-il d'un air légèrement coupable. 'J'aurais dû y remédier il y a un long moment, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé…J'avais arrangé pour que l'on loge dans la maison de campagne de mon père, près de Kerry, un bateau devait nous y amener dès que l'histoire avec Lesley serait terminée. Je suis désolé, Lizzie, sincèrement.'

Elizabeth eut un petit rire. 'Nous avons encore le temps, Will, et j'apprécie tout de même l'effort que vous vous êtes donné pour planifier tout ceci.'

-'Je suis rarement désappointé dans mes entreprises et voilà qu'en l'espace de quelques mois deux de mes plans les plus importants sont complètement chamboulés.' Répondit Darcy, légèrement agacé par cette soudaine incapacité à mener ses projets à terme. Cependant, il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras et s'apitoyer sur son sort; il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et il se promit d'offrir à Elizabeth la plus belle lune de miel qu'une femme puisse rêver d'avoir. 'Il faut maintenant que je songe à une nouvelle destination, l'Irlande ne sera pas prudente pour quelques mois au moins. Que pensez-vous de l'Écosse, Lizzie?'

Il observa sa réaction avec satisfaction. Le fait qu'il ait mentionné leur lune de miel avait apporté une jolie teinte rosée aux joues de sa femme et lorsque le mot « Écosse » fut prononcé, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Elle répondit que cela lui plairait fortement et Darcy se leva pour l'embrasser sur le front.

-'L'Écosse ce sera, alors. Je ferai les arrangements nécessaires afin que l'on prenne la route après la Saison, en août. Je dois y aller maintenant, il me reste quelques préparatifs à faire avant de partir demain.'

Elle hocha de la tête. Il aurait aimé lui dire à quel point elle était belle ce matin avec ses cheveux tressés reposant sur son épaule. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser pleinement sur la bouche, l'enlacer et la presser contre lui afin qu'elle sache combien il tenait à elle. Ces moments où ils étaient seuls étaient ceux qu'il préférait dans la journée, surtout le soir; dans l'intimité de leur chambre, cette barrière de contrôle s'affaissait un peu et il se sentait lui-même, ou presque. Il n'arrivait pas encore à tutoyer sa femme, non pas qu'il ne le souhaitait pas, mais parce qu'il s'en sentait mal à l'aise. Ses parents ne s'étaient jamais adressés d'une manière si familière et l'atmosphère dans lequel il avait été élevé était contre l'utilisation d'un langage si intime. Pourtant, il tutoyait Georgiana…Mais Georgiana était sa sœur, pas sa femme. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ignorer cette convenance ridicule? Pourquoi était-il incapable de se dérober aux règles? Sa stricte éducation lui en empêchait, lui interdisait ces rapprochements dont il avait tellement envie. Et cela lui apportait une frustration inimaginable.

Inspirant discrètement l'odeur de ses cheveux, ses doigts lui démangeaient de caresser ce point sensible à la nuque afin qu'Elizabeth soupire et ferme les yeux. Il pourrait alors déposer de longs baisers sur son cou, là où les battements du cœur sont visibles, et remonter jusqu'à sa mâchoire, près de l'oreille. Il pourrait…

Chassant aussitôt ces pensées avant qu'elles ne fassent de sérieux ravages, Darcy tourna le dos et sortit de la pièce. Il dû respirer plusieurs à fois à fond pour se convaincre qu'il agissait comme un gentleman et qu'il était peu digne d'un homme de prendre sa femme si tôt le matin. Il se maudit de devoir la quitter si brusquement; Elizabeth était une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie et il avait l'impression de la traiter comme si elle n'était pas plus chère à ses yeux qu'une connaissance. Partager son temps était maintenant une tâche difficile et il avait du mal à s'adapter à son rôle de mari. Avant de rencontrer Lizzie, son indépendance rendait la chose facile; il allait où bon lui semblait, travaillait aux heures qu'il souhaitait et partait pour des semaines à la fois sans aucune culpabilité. De plus, à cette époque lointaine où il était un bachelor endurcit il n'entrevoyait pas son avenir avec une femme pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments. Il avait toujours cru qu'il épouserait un bon parti lorsqu'il aurait atteint ses quarante ans et engendrerait des fils sans rien d'autre qu'un respect mutuel pour la femme qui aurait scellée son destin avec le sien.

Darcy eut un mince sourire. Cette vie aurait certes été satisfaisante, mais oh combien platonique. Dieu s'était bien joué de lui lorsqu'Il avait mis Elizabeth sur son chemin. L'amour n'était pas un sentiment en lequel il avait placé beaucoup d'estime auparavant et avait-il roulé les yeux lorsque Bingley lui avait annoncé qu'il était _amoureux_ de Jane Bennet! Ce sentiment réservé aux faibles, aux lunatiques, lui-même n'y succomberait jamais, il se l'était promis. À présent, il pouvait bien rire de sa personne en songeant à quel point son cœur s'était épris de Lizzie. Combien de nuits avait-il passé sans pouvoir la chasser de ses rêves? Combien de fois avait-il tenté de se raisonner et de l'exclure de ses pensées? Il n'était pas déçu d'avoir succombé à l'amour; aujourd'hui, Elizabeth dormait à ses côtés tous les soirs. Il voyait son visage tous les jours. Il ne partait plus des semaines à la fois sans souhaiter revenir le plus tôt possible. Il ne travaillait plus toute la journée sans avoir hâte de rentrer à la maison. Il ne blâmait certainement pas Elizabeth pour cette perte d'indépendance; au contraire, il se l'imposait lui-même. Il se devait, en tant que mari, d'honorer sa femme.

Darcy prit place dans sa diligence et ordonna qu'on le conduise au centre de la ville, où ses associés et lui avaient rendez-vous. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre du troisième étage; comme à son habitude, Elizabeth s'y trouvait et leva simplement la main en guise de salut. Il toucha légèrement son chapeau, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il ne la suivit pas du regard alors que les chevaux tiraient la voiture vers l'avant, conscient que de regarder son épouse plus longtemps allait éveiller en lui une langueur grandissante. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser ses émotions le distraire. Il avait des comptes à régler avec Lesley et il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour accomplir sa justice.

(_Elizabeth)_

Elizabeth ne s'habituait pas à le voir partir. Au contraire, chaque matin alors qu'il montait dans sa diligence l'effet était le même : une douleur sourde au cœur et ce sentiment d'abandon. Et plus elle essayait de se raisonner, pire c'était. Elle savait que Darcy n'était pas un homme romantique, ni impulsif. Il était un homme droit et bon, un homme dont les valeurs étaient idéales et justes. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus? De l'attention? Cet égoïsme la faisait se sentir coupable, elle n'avait pas le droit d'en demander autant. Elle devait se ressaisir et chasser cette douleur au plus profond d'elle-même afin qu'elle ne l'empêche pas de vivre.

Heureusement, Lizzie n'était pas du genre à rester à ne rien faire. Quelques minutes de sombre mélancolie lui suffisait pour qu'elle se ressaisisse et se dirige vers sa chambre afin d'entamer sa journée. Il lui était plus facile d'apprécier ce que la vie avait à lui offrir lorsqu'elle avait une tonne de choses à faire – planification de repas, maintenance de la maison, supervision, visites, perfectionnement de ses accomplissements, marches dans le parc, correspondance – mais lorsqu'elle n'avait rien à faire, comme en cette journée, il lui était plus difficile de ne pas laisser place à la frustration. La ville n'offrait pas tout ce que Pemberley pouvait lui offrir et cette dernière lui manquait énormément. Les boisées, les jardins luxuriants, le verger, le lac miroitant, l'air pur, Mrs Reynolds et les domestiques, la petite Sophie…

Elizabeth soupira. Même si son expérience à la ville était des plus excitantes, cela n'équivalait pas le bonheur qu'elle ressentait dans sa demeure de campagne. Seulement deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée à Londres et déjà elle était prête à repartir. Il lui fallait pourtant attendre jusqu'en août pour que ce souhait se réalise et l'idée que bientôt Darcy, Georgiana et elle allait se promener à travers l'Angleterre afin de payer quelques visites de courtoisie ne lui remontait pas du tout le moral. Par chance, la ville offrait bon nombre de divertissements : course de chevaux, pièces de théâtre, assemblées et bals, après-midi dans les jardins d'agréments, crickets et autres sports à petite échelle – qu'elle devait se contenter de regarder, malheureusement – et soirées à jouer à divers jeux tels le backgammon, les cartes et le whist. Une partie de leur connaissance planifiait un voyage à Bath pour la dernière semaine de juin, mais Elizabeth ne pouvait s'y rendre. Darcy reviendrait de Liverpool peu de temps avant cela et l'histoire de Lesley ne se réglerait pas en quelques jours. Ainsi, Jane et elle resterait à Londres et Georgiana, qui accompagnait une cousine éloignée, avait décidé de se joindre au groupe. Maintenant qu'elle était sortie en société, la présence de son frère n'était plus requise dans tous ses déplacements. Tout de même, l'accord de Darcy avait été difficile à obtenir et ce n'est qu'avec la promesse du Colonel Fitzwilliam de veiller sur la cadette des Darcy qu'il se laissa finalement convaincre.

Elizabeth se laissa choir sur un fauteuil à pattes de lion. Le temps passait si lentement et avec la magnifique journée qui s'annonçait, rester à l'intérieur lui semblait un supplice. Elle reçue son courrier avec soulagement, heureuse de pouvoir se changer les idées. La première lettre venait de Charlotte qui lui racontait les derniers avancements de son petit Lucius, la seconde de sa tante Gardiner qui la remerciait de la visite qu'Elizabeth et sa sœur lui avait payée l'avant-veille et qui s'inquiétait de la pâleur de Jane.

_Je crains que Jane ne se ménage pas assez_, écrivait-elle, _la pauvre enfant est éreintée. Sa constitution n'est pas aussi forte que la tienne, Lizzie, et la vie en ville n'est certes pas de tout repos._

La troisième, dont la main irrégulière et peu appliquée lui était trop familière, venait de Lydia. Elizabeth ouvrit cette dernière avec une certaine appréhension.

_Chère Lizzie,_

_Désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit avant, mais la vie avec un bébé est beaucoup plus remplie que l'on pourrait croire! De toute façon, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de tes nouvelles non plus et je crois que mon excuse est un peu plus valable que la tienne. _

_Comment se passe la vie à Londres? Maman m'a dit que Jane et toi aviez rencontré le roi et la reine, est-ce vrai? J'aurais tant aimé y être aussi! Penses-tu que la prochaine fois tu pourras m'inviter? Vous êtes mes sœurs aînées, après tout, et en position de m'aider dans mon ascension en société. Je dirais même que c'est un devoir. Ne vois-tu pas comme je pense à vous? Lorsque les gens verront à quel point vous êtes dévouées envers votre famille, personne ne pourra plus douter de votre bonne nature et des motifs derrière vos mariages. Surtout toi, Lizzie. Jane a toujours été en amour par-dessus la tête avec Bingley, mais toi, tu as toujours détesté Mr Darcy. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir choisi l'argent, tu sais, j'aurais fait de même si mon cœur n'avait pas été volé par mon cher Georges. Dommage que Mr Darcy n'ait jamais accepté que Georges ait plus de charmes et de popularité que lui, nous pourrions toutes être ensembles très souvent…Tu imagines? Les vacances d'été à bavarder entre sœurs, quel bonheur ce serait! _

_Bon, je ne peux m'éterniser sur ma correspondance, être mère est certainement une grande occupation. Oh! Je viens de me rappeler que je ne t'ai même pas dit que j'avais eu une fille! Quelle idiote je suis, ha! Il y a de quoi rire! J'ai interdit à maman de vous le dire car je voulais être la première à vous l'annoncer, mais j'ai complètement oublié. Nous avons célébré son baptême assez rapidement et intimement pour éviter des dépenses superflues, mais ça ne me dérange, ce n'est qu'une fille après tout. Elle se prénomme Edwina, en l'honneur de maman. Edwina Chastity Wickham, n'est-ce pas un nom superbe? _(Elizabeth s'étouffa presque devant l'ironie de ce deuxième prénom)_ Maman en est très fière. Elle est encore avec nous pour le moment – ainsi que Kitty et Mary, bien sûr – et m'aide avec Edwina. Ce n'est pas un bébé facile, elle pleure tout le temps. J'endure du mieux que je peux et je plains cette pauvre nourrice. C'est si difficile d'être mère! Je me sens déjà plus mature, je te jure. _

_Je dois me sauver maintenant, Edwina est avec maman et j'ai peur qu'elle ne lui perce les tympans avec sa voix perçante. Donne-moi un peu de tes nouvelles, Lizzie, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop malheureuse. Avec un mari aussi désagréable, je crains pour ton bonheur. Et ça ne doit pas t'être agréable d'assurer ta descendance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. D'ailleurs, n'es-tu pas déjà grosse? Il te faut un héritier, c'est la moindre des choses. Peut-être aurais-tu besoin de quelques conseils? Ne désespère pas, ton tour viendra, certaines femmes ont plus de mal que d'autres à tomber enceinte._

_A bientôt j'espère,_

_Lydia_

_P.s. Entretenir un enfant est beaucoup plus dispendieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé…Crois-tu qu'il te serait possible de m'envoyer un peu d'argent? Papa a refusé de payer pour la nourrice et nous avons à peine de quoi mettre de la nourriture sur la table. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'Edwina, ta propre nièce, meurt de faim avant d'avoir atteint sa première année, n'est-ce pas? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas te l'offrir, tu as certainement accès à des millions maintenant. Deux ou trois cents livres feraient probablement l'affaire et encore là je me trouve très raisonnable. Je te l'avais dit que j'avais grandi en maturité! _

Elizabeth retint un grognement d'indignation. Lydia n'avait vraiment aucune retenue, surtout en ce qui concernait l'expression de ses pensées dans leur intégrale. Et quel culot avait-elle de lui parler si ouvertement de ses devoirs conjugaux? Elizabeth n'avait aucun doute que Lydia se vantait d'être tombé enceinte si rapidement…Bien sûr, elle ne précisait pas que leur union avait été consumée _avant_ leur mariage.

-'Madame?'

Lizzie sursauta, repliant maladroitement la lettre alors qu'elle se redressait sur sa chaise. 'Oui?'

-'Mrs Bingley, Madame.'

Après avoir eu des nouvelles de Lydia, la présence de Jane était exactement ce qui lui fallait. Son visage s'illumina et elle se précipita vers sa sœur lorsque celle-ci fit son entrée dans la pièce, l'embrassant sur chaque joue avec force. 'Oh, Jane! Si tu savais à quel point ta visite est providentielle!'

Surprise, Jane prit place à la petite table après avoir donné ses gants et son chapeau à la suivante. Lorsque cette dernière eut fermé la porte derrière elle, Elizabeth lui montra la lettre de Lydia. 'Voici ce que notre très chère cadette m'a envoyé, tout juste à l'instant.'

Jane lut la lettre, son visage portant un froncement de concentration. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle poussa un long soupir. 'Ne sois pas en colère contre Lydia, elle est tellement jeune encore.'

-'C'est tout à fait inacceptable, Jane, comment peux-tu prendre sa défense? S'inviter ainsi dans notre vie, sans nous demander notre avis! Et demander autant d'argent!'

-'C'est notre sœur…Peut-être devrions-nous l'aider…'

-'Ha! Oublies-tu qu'elle a failli ruiner notre famille entière? Sans l'intervention de William, tu ne serais certainement pas mariée à Mr Bingley à l'heure qu'il est et s'aurait été en très grande partie à cause d'elle.'

Elizabeth ignora le fait que son mari était à l'origine de leur première séparation, ce détail de l'aidant pas dans son argumentation. De plus, elle n'osait pas s'avouer que Lydia n'était pas la seule qui avait ternie leur réputation à l'époque; sa mère, en autres, avait plus d'une fois mortifiée les deux jeunes femmes par son comportement et ses paroles. Se remémorer ces souvenirs ne l'aidait pas du tout à garder son calme.

-'Tu es sévère avec elle.' La gronda doucement Jane, posant une main sur la sienne. 'Ne laisse pas le venin de ta colère aveugler ton rôle de sœur. Même si Lydia a commis des erreurs, elle fait partie de la famille. Nous avons un devoir envers elle.'

-'Si elle est assez grande pour…pour…batifoler comme elle l'a fait, elle est assez grande pour assumer pleinement les conséquences de ses actes. Elle n'avait qu'à y penser deux fois avant de marier le premier homme venu à vouloir lui retrousser les jupes.'

-'Lizzie!'

Elizabeth fit une moue. 'C'est tout de même vrai.'

-'Je ne peux pas croire que Lydia était pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle s'est enfuie avec Mr Wickham. Elle l'aime, tu ne peux pas le nier. Que veux-tu de plus pour elle?'

-'Un peu plus de jugeote.' Grommela Lizzie.

-'Elle n'a que seize ans.'

-'Seize ans, mariée et avec un enfant. Elle aurait dû attendre. Elle est mère alors qu'elle n'est qu'une enfant elle-même!'

Jane ne répondit pas à cette déclaration, ce qu'Élizabeth prit comme une approbation. Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant que l'ainée des Bennet reprenne la parole. 'Pourquoi es-tu si en colère contre elle?'

-'Je ne suis pas en colère contre elle. Seulement, elle a marié un homme qui ne l'aime certainement pas et qui a fait du mal à Georgiana. Sans parler du chantage qu'il a fait à William. Puis, elle a l'effronterie de déclarer mon mariage sans amour!'

Jane eut un petit sourire. 'N'es-tu pas en train de faire de même avec le sien?'

-'Mais ce n'est pas la même chose.' Se défendit Lizzie, piquée au vif. 'Elle ne connait pas William, ni ce qu'il représente pour moi. Je connais Mr Wickham et ses intentions et je connais certainement l'étourderie de Lydia. Ce n'est pas comparable.'

-'Il vaut mieux espérer qu'elle est heureuse et qu'ils s'aiment, le reste importe peu. Le fait qu'elle ne connait pas ton amour pour Mr Darcy est certainement déplorable, mais tu ne lui en as jamais fait la confidence, tu ne peux donc pas lui en vouloir pour cela.'

-'Peut-être, mais ça n'excuse pas son comportement.'

-'Est-ce si facile de pardonner à l'homme que tu as appris à aimer dans la dernière année, mais difficile de pardonner à ta propre sœur qui partage ta vie depuis plus de quinze ans? Rappelle-toi Lizzie, tu as déclaré avec ardeur que jamais tu ne marierais Mr Darcy et tu as difficilement digérer l'affront qu'il a commis à cette soirée, lorsqu'il a affirmé te trouver quelconque. Ce comportement était inacceptable et pourtant te voilà mariée à lui.'

-'Ce n'est pas la même chose!'

-'Ce ne sont pas les mêmes circonstances, mais le principe reste le même. Parfois, nous faisons ou disons des choses sans être conscient des conséquences et nous regrettons plus tard les avoir faites ou dites en réalisant l'impact qu'elles ont eus. C'était le cas de Mr Darcy et le tien, lorsque tu l'as faussement accusé d'avoir enlevé tout avenir à Mr Wickham, et ça été le cas de Lydia lorsqu'elle a cru pouvoir suivre son cœur sans causer de mal à sa famille.'

Elizabeth avait toujours admiré la sagesse de sa sœur et sa présence était souvent un remède à son tempérament parfois orageux. Cependant, aujourd'hui il lui semblait que le fait que Jane ne partage pas son avis ne faisait qu'empirer son obstination.

-'Elle n'a aucun droit de me narguer en me rappelant qu'il me faut un héritier, tu ne peux pas être d'accord avec ça.' S'exclama Lizzie en désespoir de cause. 'Mr Bingley a une aussi grande importance en société que William et elle ne t'a pas écrit pour te rappeler qu'il te fallait procréer au plus vite, comme _elle_ a si bien su le faire! Sans parler du fait que cela lui a pris presque deux mois avant de nous annoncer enfin qu'elle avait une fille. Maman aurait au moins pu nous le dire, mais non, Mrs Wickham voulait nous l'annoncer elle-même.' Sa colère était démesurée, mais les circonstances étant ce qu'elles étaient – Darcy qui partait pour plusieurs semaines loin d'elle, sa langueur pour Pemberley, son manque d'exercice, son indignation face au comportement de sa sœur – il lui était impossible d'être raisonnable. 'Elle est si naïve! Elle a un bébé alors qu'elle peut à peine s'occuper d'elle-même! Elle vit bien au-dessus de ses moyens et ne songe qu'à avoir tout en premier! D'abord le mariage, puis un enfant. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour être mère!'

Elizabeth vit Jane pâlir. 'Jane? Que se passe-t-il? Es-tu souffrante?'

La voix de sa sœur tremblait légèrement lorsqu'elle lui répondit : 'Crois-tu que je suis trop jeune pour être mère?'

-'Non, bien sûr que non.' Bredouilla Lizzie, prise au dépourvu.

-'M'en voudrais-tu à moi si…si j'étais…' Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, baissant la tête d'un air coupable.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth s'arrêta. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer, émue : 'Jane!'

S'en fut trop pour la pauvre Mrs Bingley qui éclata en sanglots. 'Oh, Lizzie, je ne pourrais supporter que tu sois en colère contre moi. Si j'avais su…Si je pouvais faire les choses autrement, je…'

-'Ne dis pas de sottise, voyons! Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir? C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, au contraire! Oh, Jane, es-tu certaine? Vraiment?'

Celle-ci hocha rapidement la tête en riant, essuyant ses larmes avec le mouchoir qu'elle avait sortie de son petit sac. 'J'ai vu le médecin ce matin. J'avais quelques doutes au bal, mais je voulais être certaine avant de te l'annoncer. Comme j'ai voulu te le dire, Lizzie!'

Serrant fortement sa sœur dans ses bras, Elizabeth n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Sa douce et chère Jane, une mère? Seigneur! Maintenant qu'elle revoyait les moments du bal dans sa tête, elle réalisa que Jane n'avait dansé que deux fois et qu'elle avait semblé, certes, plus tendue qu'à l'habitude. Lizzie avait rejeté la faute de ce comportement sur l'importance de la soirée et non sur le fait qu'elle portait la vie en elle. Quelle idiote elle avait été de déblatérer sur Lydia et sa situation alors que sa pauvre Jane était venue lui annoncer cette grande nouvelle!

-'Quand naîtra-t-il?' s'enquerra Elizabeth, si excitée qu'elle ne tenait presque plus en place. Elle avait étrangement envie de mettre ses mains sur le ventre de sa sœur, pour sentir la différence. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fréquenté de femme en famille auparavant et les souvenirs de sa mère portant Lydia ou Kitty était beaucoup trop loin dans sa mémoire.

-'Il naîtra fin novembre, selon le docteur.' Précisa Jane, dont l'éclat – bien plus que la pâleur – paraissait soudainement évidant. 'Je ne peux te dire à quel point cela me plaît, Lizzie, car Charles est née en été et moi au printemps et cela s'équilibre parfaitement, ne crois-tu pas? Une célébration à chaque saison, cela est idéal.'

-'Il ne te manquera qu'un anniversaire en hiver.' Répondit-elle, tout aussi extatique. 'Une petite toute blanche, comme la neige, avec de longs cheveux blonds et tes grands yeux bleus, Jane.'

-'Non, Lizzie, _tu_ es née en hiver et je crois que si j'avais une fille à ce temps de l'année, elle te ressemblerait. Mais je crois que nous aurons un garçon. Un garçon avec des cheveux aussi flamboyant que les feuilles en automne. Comment puis-je parler ainsi? Je laisse à Dieu le soin de me donner ce qu'il lui plaira. Tout ce que je souhaite est qu'il soit en santé.'

-'Il le sera. Tu es jeune, forte et parfaitement qualifiée pour être une mère exemplaire.'

-'Vraiment, tu n'es pas fâchée?' insista Jane, de nouveau inquiète. 'Tu sembles si en colère contre Lydia...'

-'Pour une telle chose? Jamais. Je suis si heureuse pour toi, et pour Charles. Je passais une mauvaise journée et la lettre de Lydia m'a enflammée plus qu'à l'habituel. Je ne cherchais que des excuses tout à l'heure, je n'en veux pas plus à Lydia que je t'en veux à toi. De toute façon, mon opinion de toi n'est que positive, tu le sais très bien.'

-'Oh, Lizzie, si tout le monde pouvait être aussi heureuse que moi en ce moment! Autant de bonheur n'est pas possible, je ne sais pas comment je peux me contenir, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser de joie!'

-'Comment Charles a-t-il réagi?'

-'Il est si fier, si tu le voyais! Il est attentif à mes moindre besoins, s'en est presque ridicule.' Pouffa-t-elle, les yeux brillants. 'Mais il est bien embêté par son voyage à Liverpool, il ne veut pas me laisser seule. J'ai beau lui dire que je ne suis pas indisposée et que quelques semaines ne changeront rien, il est inconsolable. La culpabilité le ronge.'

-'Tu n'as qu'à venir ici. Nous passerons nos soirées à discuter, comme à Longbourne. Oh, Jane, c'est une merveilleuse idée!'

-'Mais je ne voudrais pas t'importuner…'

-'Tu ne m'importunerais pas le moins du monde, j'en serais plus que ravie! Nous pourrons commencer ton trousseau, pour le bébé, et je prendrai soin de toi, je veillerai à ce que tu ne manques de rien.'

Lorsque Jane prit congé, Elizabeth avait le cœur léger et l'humeur excessivement joyeuse. L'idée d'avoir sa sœur rien que pour elle pendant tout ce temps l'enchantait énormément et le départ de Darcy ne lui semblait plus aussi pénible. Après avoir fait les arrangements nécessaires afin d'accueillir Jane pour les prochaines semaines, elle décida que son énergie débordante se devait d'être dépensée. Sans plus attendre, elle enfila chapeau et gants et sorti à l'extérieur. Sa suivante, qui l'accompagnait pour bonne mesure, avait bien du mal à la suivre alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas rapide dans les dédalles des rues de Londres. Lizzie suivit un sentier imaginaire, se remémorant le chemin que la diligence avait pris plusieurs fois alors que Darcy et elle se rendait au centre de de la ville. Une fois en route, elle avait décidée de rendre une visite surprise à son mari. Elle avait si hâte de partager cette nouvelle!

(-*-)

_Et voilà! Je m'ennuyais un peu de Jane alors j'ai décidé de l'inclure un peu dans ce chapitre : ) Et aussi, je voulais renforcer le fonctionnement de l'esprit de Darcy, en espérant que ce n'était pas trop redondant… Moi j'aime bien ! J'aime quand il se bat contre lui-même, qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi ni comment faire pour harmoniser son amour pour Lizzie et sa personnalité très contrôlante. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'ai besoin de carburant! Oh, au fait, ne vous souciez pas du titre nul de ce chapitre, je n'ai jamais été douée pour les nommer lol Le jour et la nuit fait référence à Lizzie et à Darcy, qui sont si différents sur plein d'aspects, mais aussi aux humeurs de Lizzie._

_Je promets un peu d'action dans le prochain chapitre! Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai le publier, mais j'espère très bientôt. Mon but est la semaine prochaine alors vous n'aurez peut-être pas à attendre très longtemps ^^ _

_Un petit merci tout spécial pour _**France**_, qui semblait si désespérée de lire la suite lol Je ne peux pas te répondre par message privé puisque tu ne sembles pas avoir de compte, mais je voulais seulement te dire merci pour ton intérêt et tes commentaires. Je te dédie ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise tout autant que les autres : ) _


	11. Chapitre 11 : Miss Grant

_Bonjour à toutes! Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre ^_^ Merci à toutes celles qui prennent la peine de m'écrire des reviews, beaucoup d'entre vous sont fidèles au poste et vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me touche de savoir qu'autant d'entre vous apprécie ma fic! J'espère que ce prochain chapitre vous satisfera car j'y ai mis beaucoup de travail et d'amour! ;) _

_(-*-)_

**Chapitre 11**

_Miss Grant_

L'après-midi était particulièrement chaud en cette journée. Le ciel bleu était clair et sans nuages et aucun vent ne soulevait la poussière des rues. Elizabeth était satisfaite de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes, le cœur léger et heureux, alors qu'elle parcourait le chemin menant au centre de la ville. La distance pouvait sembler considérable, mais la maîtresse de Pemberley appréciait tant la marche que ce léger détail ne l'intimida pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, son pas rapide et décidé la conduisait avec rapidité là où elle souhaitait se rendre : au bureau de Darcy et ses associés.

Lizzie trépignait d'impatience. Comme elle avait hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à Darcy! Peut-être trouverait-il son comportement irrationnel, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Le bonheur de Jane était son bonheur et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas garder cela pour elle. Comment Darcy pouvait-il ne pas partager cette joie lui aussi? Après tout, il était le meilleur ami de Charles Bingley.

Peu lui importait! Elle se sentait trop vivante et énergique pour s'attarder à ce genre de chose. Elle avait besoin d'air et d'exercices; annoncer la nouvelle à Darcy était plutôt l'excuse qui la poussait à agir de la sorte. Elle avait envie de partager son bonheur avec le monde entier, souhaitant pouvoir transmettre par un simple souffle toute la joie qui l'habitait.

Alors qu'Elizabeth et sa suivante atteignaient presque leur destination, deux choix s'offrirent à elles. D'un côté, la Grande Allée qui longeait le bord de l'eau. De l'autre, la Petite Allée, plus étroite et fourmillante de gens. La première lui était familière car c'était le chemin qu'empruntait habituellement leur diligence, mais le problème était que cette route faisait un grand détour car elle suivait les berges de la Tamise. La seconde était donc un raccourci. En temps normal, Lizzie n'aurait pas hésité à prendre le trajet le plus long; cependant, elle était intriguée par le brouhaha et les magasins. Elle opta donc pour le deuxième chemin, certaine qu'il menait au même endroit de toute façon. Elle observa les vitrines avec intérêt, puis le bruit se transforma en cacophonie et sur sa gauche s'ouvrit une énorme place public où un marché battait son plein. Elizabeth fut si émerveillée qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de bifurquer vers les comptoirs remplis de biens à vendre et se fraya un chemin parmi la multitude de gens, observant avec une grande fascination les objets, nourritures, bijoux et châles de couleurs, tissus, mouchoirs de dentelles, épices, savons odorants et huiles essentielles, pains frais, fruits et légumes, fromages de chèvre, de vache et de brebis, fleurs, poteries et paniers. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se poser sur une seule chose à la fois. Elizabeth avait déjà été à un marché lors d'une visite chez sa tante à Cheapside, mais ceci dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant. L'abondance de marchandises l'étourdissait, les odeurs lui assaillaient les narines avec force. Comme hypnotisée, Lizzie s'arrêtait quelques secondes à chaque endroit, le prochain objet étant toujours plus intéressant que le dernier. Elle ne remarqua pas les regards qui se posaient sur elle, ni l'attitude des gens qui s'écartaient un peu lorsqu'elle s'avançait parmi les stands. Certains hommes lissaient leur chemise, d'autre la dévisageait tout bonnement. Certaines femmes l'observaient avec envie, les autres avec curiosité ou mépris. Elizabeth n'en voyait rien. Elle ne remarqua pas les regards, n'entendit pas les commentaires et, surtout, n'eut pas conscience que sa suivante, la timide et discrète Claire, avait disparu quelque part dans la foule. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle déboucha de l'autre côté de la place alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire part de son émerveillement. Jetant des regards de tous les côtés, il ne fut pas long avant que la panique lui brûle l'estomac et elle rebroussa chemin rapidement, ignorant les marchandises et observant tous les visages qui l'entouraient afin de retrouver celui de sa suivante. Les regards curieux ne lui échappèrent pas cette fois et c'est avec une certaine gêne qu'elle essaya de se faufiler parmi les gens.

Claire était introuvable. Où était-elle donc passée? S'était-elle perdue il y a un long moment déjà ou venait-elle seulement de perdre sa trace? Bifurquant à droite, puis à gauche puis n'importe où, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était complètement perdue. Et seule. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide alors que plus elle essayait de trouver la sortie, plus les rues devenaient étroites et désertes. Bientôt, elle se retrouva dans un quartier qu'elle savait pertinemment dangereux seulement à le regarder. Elle voulut rebrousser chemin, convaincue qu'elle s'éloignait vers le nord alors qu'elle devait aller vers le sud, mais derrière elle se dressèrent quatre hommes à l'allure douteuse. Devant, la ruelle débouchait sur une plus grande allée, à une cinquantaine de mètres. Prenant son courage à deux mains, laissant derrière elle les sons provenant du marché bruyant, elle marcha d'un pas ferme vers ce qui semblait être sa sortie de secours. Des vêtements sales et déchiquetés pendaient sur des cordes tendus au-dessus d'elle, des seaux d'eau brunes – si c'était vraiment de l'eau, Elizabeth aimait mieux ne pas y penser – traînaient près des portes et des femmes et enfants la dévisageaient en silence alors que le son de ses bottes faisaient écho dans l'allée silencieuse. Lizzie savait qu'elle était suivi, elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour le constater. Oh, quelle idée elle avait eu de venir jusqu'ici à pieds! Quelle idiotie de s'arrêter dans un marché alors qu'elle n'était accompagnée que d'une suivante, trop jeune pour être d'aucun recours! Quelle imbécile était-elle d'avoir été attiré par ces stupides marchandises! Elle était maintenant aux prises d'inconnus – des inconnus qui n'avaient certainement pas pris de douche depuis des lustres – et qui ne lui voulait certainement pas de bien. Elizabeth soupira intérieurement de sa superficialité; comment pouvait-elle penser à l'hygiène corporelle de ces hommes alors qu'elle s'apprêtait certainement à être découpée en morceaux et nourrit aux chiens?

-'Hé, ma jolie!'

Lizzie accéléra le pas. Courir n'était pas une option, c'était inviter les ennuis. Cependant, les ennuis vinrent d'eux-mêmes et bientôt deux des hommes se retrouvèrent devant elle, à peine une dizaine de mètre avant qu'elle atteigne la sortie. L'un d'eux toucha le tissu soyeux de sa robe, l'autre la plume grise de son chapeau. Elizabeth eut un mouvement de recul et entra en collision avec les deux autres, postés derrière elle.

-'Qu'vient dont faire une belle p'tite créature com' toi dans un endroit comme c'lui-ci?'

-'Elle est perdue, ça s'voit.'

-'Et seule.'

-'Et riche.'

-'Belle robe, beauté.'

-'T'a vu s'grain de peau, Marvin? Blanche com' le lait, fraîche com' un printemps. C'pas ta femme qui a s'te belle odeur là, hein?'

-'Lavande. Mmmmm.'

-'Quoi c'est qu'on peut ben faire de toi, chaton?'

Elizabeth, qui sentait son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut qu'il allait exploser, ne put se résoudre à mourir comme une poltronne. Si son heure était venue, c'était la tête haute et le regard défiant qu'elle ferait face à la mort. Ou la disgrâce. Que penserait Darcy de tout ça? Voudrait-il d'elle si ces hommes l'utilisaient à des fins…à des fins…Oh non! La seule pensée que ces hommes pouvaient lui faire quoi que ce soit dans ce _domaine_ lui donnait des haut-le-cœur.

-'Rien.' Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix menaçante. 'Ne me touchez-pas, scélérats.'

Les quatre hommes se mirent à rire. 'Une p'tite combattante, hein?'

-'De quel droit osez-vous vous attaquer à une femme de cette façon? N'avez-vous donc aucune manière?'

-'Nope.'

-'Aucune.'

Autour d'eux, des femmes faisaient rentrer leurs enfants et fermaient les portes derrière elles. Elizabeth songea que ceci était de très mauvais augure.

-'As-tu une p'tite pièce pour de pauvres z'hommes, missus?'

Ils se rapprochaient, leurs mains sur elle. Dégoûtée, Lizzie les repoussait avec forces, mais elles revenaient, insistantes. 'Lâchez-moi.' Ragea-t-elle, essayant de se frayer un chemin, incapable de faire le poids contre ces hommes. Elle était fichue. Darcy ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder. Elle se retrouverait dans un couvent quelque part, loin de tous. Ou pire. Peut-être n'avaient-ils aucune intention de laisser vivante. Ils la laisseraient gisante sur le pavé et tous feraient comme si elle n'y était pas, jetant sur son corps ensanglanté les rebus des pots de chambre. Cette seule pensée la couvrit d'une sueur froide.

-'Lâchez-la.'

Silence. Les rires se turent alors que les quatre hommes se tournaient vers une jeune femme à l'air farouche.

-'Ne te mêle pas de ça, la p'tite. C'est not' affaire.'

-'Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'a pas d'argent sur elle, les femmes de son genre n'en ont jamais. Laissez-la partir.'

-'Pour qu'elle r'tourne dans sa maison d'riche et envoie les bœufs à nos trousses? Pas question. Pas sans dédommagements.'

-'Elle n'en fera rien.' Répliqua la jeune femme en s'avançant, nullement intimidée. 'De toute façon, si elle est porté disparu, vous pouvez être certain que la police sera à vos trousses. Elle n'est pas de la petite bourgeoisie, ça se voit. On ne l'oubliera pas.'

-'Oh, cesse de faire ta p'tite sainte, Bobby, laisse les grands travailler.'

Lizzie la vit plisser les yeux. Ce surnom ne semblait guère lui plaire. 'Ferme la, Frank.' Souffla-t-elle entre ses dents. 'Je vous rends un service présentement.'

Des têtes curieuses regardaient par les fenêtres et par l'entrebâillement des portes. La scène attirait un public de plus en plus grand et les quatre hommes ressentirent un certain agacement à se faire réprimander ouvertement.

-'Fous le camp.' Lui dit alors l'un des hommes, le plus vieux, sa voix menaçante. 'Si tu veux pas gagner ton pain com' tout l'monde ici, vient pas t'mêler des affaires qui t'regarde pas.'

-'Avez-vous la moindre idée de qui elle est?'

-'Et qui c'est? La reine, peut-être?'

-'C'est Mrs Darcy.'

Trois des hommes eurent un mouvement de recul. Elizabeth les zyeuta tour à tour, incapable de suivre le dénouement des choses. Qui était-elle? Comment connaissait-elle son identité? Et pourquoi ces hommes étaient-ils si étonnés?

-'Tu racontes des bobards, c'pas elle.' Malgré ces paroles, l'homme ne semblait plus aussi sûr de lui.

-'Je suis parfaitement sérieuse. Regardez son mouchoir.' Elle leur tendit un carré de tissu que Lizzie reconnut aussitôt. Sur la soie blanche maintenant grise de poussière était brodée ses initiales, « E.D », avec le sceau des Darcy. 'Vous voyez? C'est elle et vous savez ce que cela veut dire. Elle est la femme de Mr Darcy et personne ne veut offenser Mr Darcy.'

Les hommes hésitèrent, se jetant des regards incertains. Elizabeth, complètement dépassée, observait la scène en silence, le souffle rapide. Les évènements avaient pris une drôle tournure et elle n'osait pas encore espérer s'en sortir indemne.

-'Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? C'est qui ce Darcy?' demanda celui qui était resté surpris devant l'attitude de ses compères. 'On peut pas la laisser partir, elle peut sûrement nous rapporter gros. Demandons une rançon, si st'une femme de riche, son mari payera.'

-'T'es imbécile ou quoi? On parle de Darcy ici, pas d'un simple aristocrate à la con. S'attaquer à lui est comme s'attaquer à un ours; frappe et il frappera encore plus fort. Faut pas jouer dans les plates-bandes de st'homme là, il peut t'rouler dans la boue en claquant des doigts.'

-'Parait qu'il possède des gardes du corps aussi grand qu'des géants. Tout droit de Norvège. Suffit qu'il les commande et ils déchiquètent en morceaux ceux qui l'importune.'

-'Et qu'il s'promène toujours avec un fusil. Il a déjà tué quatre mecs.'

-'Non, six.'

-'Peu importe. Il tue sans poser d'questions. Y'a sa propre justice.'

-'On dit que tout le monde a peur de lui, dans l'monde des riches.'

-'Com' son père, vous vous rappelez? Depuis son voyage dans l'pays des croppies, y'était plus l'même.'

-'Pas de doute que l'fils a hérité d'sa folie.'

Elizabeth les écouta parler avec stupéfaction. D'où tenaient-ils donc ces propos? C'était absurde! Darcy, un tueur? Ha! Si elle n'avait pas été aussi pétrifiée, elle aurait certainement pouffée de rire. Et que voulaient-ils dire en parlant ainsi de son défunt beau-père? Elle n'avait jamais rien entendu de pareil à son sujet. Puis, les hommes semblèrent se défiler et ils la considérèrent un moment avant de s'exclamer :

-'Allez les gars, on file.'

-'Mouais…elle est même pas si belle de toute façon.'

-'Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.'

-'Au revoir, chaton.'

Ce dernier lui assena une tape sur les fesses avant de prendre la direction que ses compatriotes avaient empruntée, rebroussant chemin de là où ils étaient venus. Lizzie les regarda partir sans pouvoir croire sa chance et ne bougea que lorsque la jeune femme lui empoigna fermement le bras. 'Je vous raccompagne.'

Cette dernière engendra le pas et tira la maîtresse de Pemberley avec elle. Celle-ci obéit sans se faire prier ni même jeter un regard en arrière. Elles débouchèrent bientôt sur l'allée qu'Elizabeth avait prise comme sortie de secours et qui se révéla être une rue à peine plus grande qui se terminait en cul de sac d'un côté et débouchait sur un petit escalier descendant dans la basse ville. Après avoir serpenté dans les dédales de chemins sombres, elles arrivèrent près d'une artère et, tout près, Hyde Park apparut comme un salut.

Osant pour la première fois respirer à plein poumons, Elizabeth accéléra le pas jusqu'à ce que les chemins fleuris et les arbres du parc les englobent comme un dôme protecteur. Elle sentit alors ses jambes fléchir et elle se laissa choir sur un banc de pierre. Tremblante de la tête aux pieds, elle leva des yeux remplit de gratitude vers la femme qui l'avait secouru. 'Merci. Sans vous, j'aurais sans doute vécu un cauchemar.'

-'Quelle idée de se promener dans ces quartiers. Et seule, de surcroît.' Répondit celle-ci d'une voix dure. 'On ne vous a pas appris que ce genre de place n'était pas à fréquenter?'

Surprise du ton et de l'audace de cette inconnue, Lizzie resta sans voix pendant un moment. Puis, bredouillant, elle dit : 'Je me suis perdue. Mes intentions n'étaient pas d'aller à cet endroit.'

-'Tout de même. Une femme de société reste habituellement dans son salon à broder des coussins ou peindre des tableaux, vous feriez donc mieux de retourner à votre belle vie de femme d'intérieur et de laisser les gens normaux s'occuper de polluer les rues de la ville.'

Piqué au vif, Elizabeth se redressa. 'Je suis très peu douée en peinture.'

Le regard farouche de la jeune femme se transforma soudainement en sourire et elle se mit à rire. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à cette réponse-là. 'J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à votre sujet, Mrs Darcy, mais personne n'a mentionné que vous aviez de l'humour.'

Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'elle ajoute, plus douce à présent : 'Vous avez été brave, vous savez? Ce n'est pas toutes les femmes de votre genre qui aurait tenu tête à quatre hommes, en gardant sa contenance qui plus est. Je m'attendais à vous voir vous évanouir à tout moment et non pas que vous êtes de taille anormale, mais je n'aurais pas vraiment apprécié vous traîner jusqu'ici.'

Lizzie haussa les épaules, l'air sombre. 'Vous avez été bien plus brave que moi. C'est vous qui m'avez sorti de là et non pas ma contenance.'

-'Vous semblez fâchée.'

-'Je le suis. J'ai été bête de m'aventurer dans ce marché, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Qui d'autre qu'une femme de la campagne oserait agir ainsi?'

-'Vous parlez comme si vous n'aviez jamais visité Londres auparavant.'

-'Non. Enfin, oui, chez ma tante à Cheapside. Cependant, je n'ai jamais fréquenté les grands quartiers et certainement pas ceux-là auparavant.' Répondit Elizabeth en pointant de la tête le chemin d'où elles étaient arrivées. 'Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une telle chose pouvait se produire. Je croyais que c'était des histoires que les parents racontaient à leurs filles afin de les garder sur le droit chemin. Malheureusement, je crois que j'étais absente le jour où mes parents ont voulus m'inculquer la prudence.'

-'Mais vous étiez certainement là lorsqu'ils vous ont enseignés le courage.'

-'L'entêtement plutôt.'

-'Ce n'est pas toujours un défaut, l'entêtement. De toute façon, vous êtes en vie et intacte, et je crois que c'est ce qui compte.'

Elizabeth approuva de la tête, étrangement calme maintenant. Parler à cette inconnue lui faisait un bien fou; elle ne tremblait plus et son cœur reprenait peu à peu un rythme normal. Elle avait toujours ces désagréables frissons et les traces de saletés sur sa robe témoignaient de son aventure, mais mis à part cela elle était convaincue de n'avoir aucune séquelle importante.

-'Puis-je m'enquérir de votre nom?' demanda poliment Lizzie. 'J'aimerais vous remercier convenablement.

-'Abigaëlle Grant.'

-'Miss Grant, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante. Si j'avais quelque chose à vous offrir, je le ferais, mais j'ai bien peur de n'avoir rien sur moi. Peut-être que lorsque mon mari sera là….'

Elle s'interrompit en voyant la jeune femme lever dignement la tête. 'Je n'ai pas agi ainsi pour de l'argent, Madame.'

-'Désolée…je ne voulais pas vous offenser.' S'empressa de répondre Elizabeth en rougissant. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela; les gens du petit peuple ne refusaient jamais une pièce ou deux, c'était connu. Ce préjugé ne semblait pas s'appliquer à cette étrange demoiselle…d'ailleurs, Lizzie remarqua que quelque chose était différent chez elle. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être?

-'Je n'aime pas la charité.' Avoua Abigaëlle d'un air un peu gêné. 'Tout ceci n'est pas mon monde, vous savez. Je ne suis pas une mendiante, ni une de ces personnes-là, comme dans la ruelle.'

Maintenant qu'elle l'observait de plus près, Elizabeth pouvait voir la différence entre ces gens qu'elle avait croisé dans la ruelle et sa salvatrice. Ses vêtements n'étaient certes pas très beaux, mais ils semblaient propres et robustes. Elle n'avait pas la peau sale et n'exhalait aucune odeur désagréable. Ses cheveux était joliment attachés derrière sa tête en un amas de tresses. Son visage, bien qu'émacié, ne portait pas cette allure de fantôme qu'on voyait si souvent sur le visage des pauvres de la ville. Ses mains, par contre, n'avait rien de la finesse d'une grande dame.

Voyant que le regard d'Elizabeth s'attardait sur ce dernier détail, Abigaëlle eut un triste sourire en les lui montrant. 'Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas aussi mal que ça en a l'air. Elles sont enflées à cause de l'eau brûlante, elles seront mieux d'ici quelques heures.'

Cependant, ses mains n'étaient pas seulement gonflées et rouges, mais de petites cicatrices blanches les recouvraient. Leur aspect rêche et racornit ne disparaitrait pas aussi tôt.

-'Vous êtes si jeune…' murmura Lizzie, secouée par cette vue.

-'Oh, ce n'est pas si grave. Elles semblent encombrantes, mais elles sont très habiles, je vous le dis. Je travaille depuis que je suis toute petite, d'abord sur la ferme de mes parents, puis dans les champs de coton. En arrivant ici j'ai réussi à avoir un poste dans la buanderie d'un couvent, deux jours par semaine. Je file la laine aussi, pour en faire des châles que je vends au marché. Bien sûr, ce ne sont pas des activités très clémentes envers les mains, mais il faut bien gagner sa vie. Chaque marque est un repas de plus sur la table.'

-'Vous avez une famille?'

-'Avait.' Corrigea Abigaëlle, s'entourant de ses bras. 'Mes parents sont morts du typhus il y a plus d'un an. Mes frères y ont échappés et se sont enrôlés dans l'armée. Et moi, ils m'ont envoyés ici chez mon oncle, qui a bien voulu me prendre malgré le peu de place de sa maison. Il est la seule famille qu'il me reste et ma tante a besoin d'aide avec tous les enfants qu'elle a.'

Elizabeth hocha la tête, honteuse de les avoir considérées comme laides. Elles étaient certes abîmées, mais de savoir que ces mains étaient ce qui permettait à Abigaëlle de survivre changea bien vite son opinion. Car qui d'autre qu'une femme de caractère possédant un sens de l'honneur accru ne s'abaisserait jamais à mendier, refusant la charité? Qui d'autre qu'une bonne et respectable personne se détruirait les mains afin qu'une famille qui n'était pas directement la sienne et elle ne meurt pas de faim? Lizzie sentit un grand respect se développer pour la jeune femme. Une telle force n'était pas donnée à tout le monde et la sienne se reflétait au creux de ses yeux bleus.

-'J'en suis désolée. Cela n'as pas dû être facile.' Elizabeth se sentit affreusement égoïste à ce moment. Elle n'avait peut-être pas la superficialité exagérée des femmes de la haute société, mais elle avait certainement grandit dans un confort enviable et n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Ses parents étaient en vie, ses sœurs n'étaient pas si loin et elle avait toujours eu trois repas par jour. Si la maladie frappait, le médecin était appelé et dûment payé. Tout ce luxe auquel elle était habituée – encore plus maintenant qu'elle avait épousé Darcy – lui rappela à quel point elle devait remercier le ciel de cette vie qu'elle avait reçue.

-'Il faut savoir affronter les épreuves que la vie nous envoie et j'ai fait mon chemin comme j'ai pu, même ici. La vie en ville est bien différente de celle de la campagne.' Commenta Abigaëlle, songeuse. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure distraitement, le regard lointain. 'Parfois, je me dis que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour retrouver la ferme de mes parents, m'occuper des animaux et respirer l'air pur en regardant le soleil disparaître sur un horizon doré, par-delà les champs de blé. Boire à même la source, là où l'eau est fraîche. Rire et chanter autour d'un feu de camp. Si j'y pense très fort, je peux presque me rappeler l'odeur âcre et boisée de la fumée.'

Elizabeth eut un triste sourire, songeant à Pemberley, à ses arbres, ses jardins, ses champs et son lac. Elle se languissait d'y retourner plus que jamais. 'Nous avons ceci en commun, Miss Grant. La campagne a toujours été là où je me sentais le mieux. Aucune soirée ou bal n'égale une longue promenade dans la nature et la sensation de liberté qu'on y trouve.'

Abigaëlle la regarda étrangement pendant un instant. 'C'est la deuxième fois que vous me surprenez, Mrs Darcy.'

Lizzie eut un rictus. 'Oui, je veux bien croire que ma réputation n'est pas bien mieux que celle de mon mari. Je vous paris que l'image qu'on a de moi est une fille gâtée qui a su s'élever au-dessus de son rang et qui dédaigne les choses les plus raffinées qui soient.'

-'Je ne voulais pas-'

-'Oh, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Grant, je ne suis pas du tout offensée.' La rassura Elizabeth avec un petit rire, sincère cette fois. 'Je me suis accoutumée à ce genre de remarque, je supporte les regards hypocrites à longueur de journée. Elles croient que je n'entends pas leurs commentaires, mais je sais écouter. Non, la vie en ville n'est pas pour moi, je le crains. L'épisode d'aujourd'hui ne fait que me confirmer que ma place est quelque part sur les terres verdoyantes du Derbyshire.'

Cette dernière hésita un moment avant de lui dire : 'Je dois vous avouer, Mrs Darcy, que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez ainsi.'

-'Ainsi? Que voulez-vous dire?'

-'Je vous ai reconnu tout de suite, là-bas.' Expliqua la jeune femme alors que son regard vagabondait sur les attraits de leur environnement. D'un côté, d'énormes bosquets de fleurs diverses. D'un autre, une rangée de grands hêtres ombrageait le petit chemin de terre. Plus loin, la Serpentine, ce lac artificiel créé sous les ordres de Charlotte, brillait comme un diamant sous les rayons du soleil couchant. 'Le mouchoir que vous avez laissé tomber n'a fait que confirmer qui vous étiez. J'avais entendu dire que vous étiez une femme très froide, inatteignable. Que votre orgueil égalait votre beauté et que vous aviez séduit la moitié des hommes présents au bal de la Court. Certains disent que vous êtes une sorcière, avec vos yeux verts et sombres, et que Mr Darcy vous a épousé parce qu'il est sous quelconque charme. Beaucoup disent aussi que vos intentions en mariant Mr Darcy n'était que pour s'emparer de son argent et que vous auriez certainement choisi son cousin, je ne me rappelle plus son nom, s'il avait été premier fils au lieu de second, puisqu'il aurait possédé le titre d'Earl.'

Sentant son visage s'enflammer, Elizabeth se leva d'un bond. 'Quelles absurdités!'

-'Oh, les gens parlent toujours, mais qui croit réellement que la moitié de ces choses sont vraies? Ce n'est pas que mauvais, croyez-moi. J'ai aussi entendu dire que vous étiez une femme très intelligente et audacieuse, et que vous aviez vos manières bien à vous. C'est à cela que je vous ai reconnu. Qui d'autre que Mrs Darcy aurait levé la tête lorsqu'agressée par des truands?'

-'Vous avez entendu bien des choses, Miss Grant, beaucoup plus que j'aurais pu imaginer. Je m'y attendais de mon propre cercle de connaissances, mais je ne me doutais pas que cela s'étendait à la population de Londres entière.'

Abigaëlle haussa les épaules. 'Vous êtes, votre sœur et vous, le sujet de l'heure. En épousant des hommes de rang, vous vous êtes offertes aux commérages. Et les bonnes femmes du coin sont très friandes des potins. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui a une amie d'une amie ou une lointaine parente travaillant pour les grosses familles. J'ai droit aux dernières nouvelles sans même les demander.'

Elizabeth soupira. 'Je ne peux rien y faire, de toute façon. Et je ne peux blâmer les gens de croire que j'ai marié William pour son argent, si je me mettais à leur place ce serait sûrement mon opinion aussi. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas. J'aime William, de tout mon cœur, qu'il soit riche ou pauvre, cela ne change absolument rien. J'endurerai les regards et les commentaires le temps qu'il faudra, puis je retournerai chez moi, à Pemberley, et n'y penserai plus pour de longs mois.'

-'Vous parlez de Pemberley avec ferveur.' Remarqua Abigaëlle avec un léger sourire. 'À vous entendre, on dirait un paradis sur terre.'

-'Ce l'est.'

-'Pourquoi ne pas y rester alors? Vous semblez dire que Londres ne vous attire guère.'

Elizabeth poussa un long soupir. 'Je serais bien ingrate de dénigrer ce qui m'a été offert et j'ai tout de même apprécié quelques aspects de la ville. Cependant, je me dois de penser à mon mari, qui a beaucoup de travail ici, et à notre statut qui requiert notre présence en société. Je ne me soucie pas de ce que les autres pensent de moi et je resterais volontiers dans le Derbyshire, mais c'est important pour William et je ne pourrais supporter de ternir sa réputation. De plus, il y a Georgiana, ma belle-sœur, qui a besoin de support dans un monde comme celui-ci, assez grand pour vous avalez tout rond lorsque vous êtes jeune et naïve. Et il y a ma sœur, qui apprécie ma présence ici, je ne pourrais me résoudre à la laisser seule.'

-'Vous êtes bien courageuse de faire face à tout ceci par amour.'

-'Endurer quelques commentaires désobligeants ne peut être catégorisé comme un acte de courage. Du courage, c'est de faire face à quatre hommes sans une once de peur dans les yeux. Ils auraient pu se retourner contre vous.'

Abigaëlle eut un petit sourire. 'Il est facile d'être brave quand deux de ces hommes sont mes cousins et l'autre mon oncle.'

-'Oh.'

-'Ils ne sont pas si méchants, Mrs Darcy, ils n'ont seulement pas eu de chance. Lorsque l'on vous enseigne à survivre dès le berceau, nos agissements sont différents de ceux qui ont eu la chance d'être élevé selon des morales chrétiennes. Mon oncle a passé sa vie ici, dans les quartiers défavorisés, et n'a jamais appris mieux.'

-'Mais vous n'êtes pas comme eux.' Pointa Elizabeth, qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un lien du sang pouvait unir la jeune femme et ses agresseurs. Soudainement, elle réalisa quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. 'Votre manière de vous exprimer est…différente.'

Comment avait-elle pu manquer ce détail? Alors que les mots mâchés et les accents gras des roturiers avaient teintés les paroles de ses assaillants, Abigaëlle s'exprimait avec une neutralité surprenante. Bien sûr, quelques mots ci et là trahissait son origine paysanne, mais rien d'assez marquant pour être remarqué sur le champ.

La jeune femme fit une grimace. 'Une mauvaise habitude, selon mon oncle. Lorsque j'étais jeune, la femme de notre maître à l'usine de coton venait parfois voir les employés de l'usine pour nous donner toutes sortes de choses. Et elle s'adressait à nous avec une voix si fine et raffinée! Ça peut paraître bête, mais je me disais que si j'arrivais à parler comme elle, alors un jour je deviendrais une grande dame.' Elle hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. 'Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne mâche peut-être pas mes mots, mais j'ai toujours le langage sonore d'une femme de petite naissance.'

-'Ce n'est pas si mal, je vous assure. En fait, je me demandais justement si vous n'aviez pas été au service d'une grande maison pour vous exprimer ainsi.'

Elle rosit de plaisir, mais secoua la tête. 'Vous êtes trop aimable, je ne mérite pas de telles éloges.' Puis, elle soupira, soudainement sérieuse. 'Vous êtes différente, Mrs Darcy. Vous n'appartenez pas à tous ces riches qui se pavanent et s'exhibent. Je sais que je ne vous connais pas, mais mon instinct me dit que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.'

Plus touchée qu'elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, Elizabeth la remercia silencieusement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que cet échange était fortement inapproprié. Une femme de son rang, discuter avec une roturière? Abigaëlle n'avait pas hésité à dire ses pensées, statut ou non; une telle franchise impressionna Lizzie et elle décida que la classe à laquelle cette jeune femme appartenait lui importait peu. Combien de gens de son entourage possédait une telle honnêteté? Et ce n'était pas qu'Abigaëlle ne connaissait pas sa place, car elle semblait bien prête à se rabaisser pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas surestimée, seulement elle avait ce don de franchise et de tact qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Personne n'avait été aussi vrai avec elle, excepté Jane bien sûr, et elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les gens en qui elle avait entièrement confiance. Elle ne connaissait Abigaëlle que depuis une heure et pourtant il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait l'ajouter à cette courte liste. Elizabeth retrouvait en elle ce que la haute société n'offrait pas : une opinion honnête, sans artifices, et ouverture d'esprit impressionnante.

Abigaëlle jeta un coup d'œil par-delà les arbres. 'Vous devriez rentrer, Mrs Darcy, il se fait tard.'

C'était vrai. Le soleil commençait lentement à se coucher à l'horizon en le teintant d'orange et de rose. Darcy serait bientôt de retour à la maison et Elizabeth s'inquiéta soudainement. Que penserait-il lorsqu'il n'y trouverait pas sa femme?

-'Oui, je crois que ce serait raisonnable. Cependant, je crains que je ne puisse rentrer seule. J'ai perdu ma suivante lors de mon périple au marché et je ne me sens pas la force de retourner à pieds. Peut-être pourrais-je envoyer un messager quérir mon mari?'

Abigaëlle s'éloigna un peu et siffla fortement en direction d'un jeune garçon qui se promenait plus bas. Lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur, il reçut comme mission d'aller au bureau de Darcy afin que ce dernier soit mis au courant de l'emplacement de sa épouse. Si par malchance celui-ci n'y était pas, il devait interpeler une diligence. Une bonne récompense lui fut promise et le petit détala aussitôt en direction sud, vers la Tamise. Elizabeth fut heureuse de savoir que cela ne prendrait qu'un certain temps et qu'Abigaëlle ne voyait pas d'inconvénients à rester attendre avec elle. Il y eu un moment de silence, que Lizzie brisa après quelques minutes.

-'C'est très généreux de votre part, Miss Grant. J'apprécie votre compagnie.'

Surprise, la jeune femme rosit. 'Merci, Mrs Darcy.'

-'Croyez-vous que nous puissions nous revoir? J'aimerais pouvoir vous considérez comme une amie.'

Cette fois, son visage prit une teinte cramoisie. 'Mrs Darcy, je ne suis pas de votre calibre.' Balbutia Abigaëlle en se tordant nerveusement les mains. 'Ce ne serait pas…enfin, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais…'

-'Mais?'

-'Regardez-moi, Mrs Darcy, je ne suis absolument rien. Je ne suis qu'une fille de fermier que le destin a malencontreusement conduite à Londres. Je ne porte pas d'aussi beaux vêtements que ceux que vous portez et je suis loin d'être aussi belle, je vous ferais honte.'

-'Jamais je n'aurais honte de vous, Miss Grant. Vous méritez bien mieux que cette misère, je ne peux me résoudre à quitter cet endroit en sachant que vous êtes retournée là-bas, à vous acharner à la tâche.'

-'C'est le lot de tous les gens de mon genre, Mrs Darcy. Je ne m'en plains pas.'

-'Ne souhaitez-vous donc pas une meilleure vie?'

-'Je prends celle que l'on me donne, cela me contente.'

-'Et moi je vous en offre une toute nouvelle.' Décida soudainement Elizabeth. L'idée lui était venue à l'esprit tout d'un coup et plus elle y pensait, plus elle trouvait cette solution excellente. 'Je vous offre un poste à mon service. Venez travailler pour moi, ici à Londres, puis à Pemberley. Vous aimerez le Derbyshire, Miss Grant, ses contrées sont magnifiques.'

Abasourdie, Abigaëlle eut un mouvement de recul. 'Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites, Mrs Darcy.'

-'Bien sûr que si.'

-'Je ne pourrais pas, c'est impossible.'

-'Et pourquoi donc? C'est un travail légitime, bien moins éprouvant que de filer la laine ou laver les vêtements dans l'eau bouillante. C'est exigeant, je vous l'accorde, mais vous serez rémunérée justement en plus d'être logée et nourrit plus que convenablement. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour vous après ce que vous avez fait pour moi tout à l'heure.'

Elizabeth pouvait voir la jeune femme se débattre avec elle-même. Il était évidant que l'offre était tentante, mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'accepter. 'Mrs Darcy, n'y voyez pas d'insulte à votre personne, mais je ne crois pas être qualifiée pour remplir un poste dans une famille aussi élevée que la vôtre. Je ne m'y sentirais pas à l'aise.'

-'Peut-être pas dans les débuts, mais je suis certaine que vous vous y ferez. Je vous en prie, Miss Grant, acceptez mon offre. Il est si rare pour moi de trouver des gens avec qui je suis certaine que je vais bien m'entendre, je ne peux tout simplement pas vous laisser partir.'

-'Elizabeth!'

Lizzie se retourna vivement vers la voix qui l'interpella, son cœur s'enflammant aussitôt. Darcy! Sa seule vue lui apporta un tel réconfort que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il l'enserra dans une forte étreinte, soupirant de soulagement. 'Où étais-tu donc?' s'exclama-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. 'Est-ce que tu vas bien?'

Il prit rapidement compte de son état – les traces sales sur le tissu jaune étaient plus que visibles – et une vive indignation s'empara de lui. 'Juste ciel, on dirait que tu as roulé dans la poussière.'

-'Je vais bien.' Répondit-elle, des papillons dans l'estomac devant cette démonstration d'affection publique. 'Miss Grant m'a raccompagné avant qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.' Elle n'était pas certaine encore si elle avait envie de raconter son aventure avec les quatre hommes. Darcy serait du genre à envoyer la police à leur trousse et elle n'avait pas envie de causer encore plus d'ennuis. 'Je me suis seulement perdue et Miss Grant a été assez généreuse pour me ramener en lieu sûr et attendre avec moi.'

Réalisant soudainement la présence de la jeune femme, Darcy se ressaisit quelque peu. Il reprit ses distances, mais sa main serrait fermement celle d'Elizabeth. 'Merci, Miss Grant, j'apprécie énormément votre geste.'

Abigaëlle fit une révérence et répondit poliment qu'elle avait été heureuse de rendre service. Lizzie, qui n'avait pas oublié sa proposition, la réitéra. 'Je vous en prie, Miss Grant, pensez-y au moins.'

La jeune femme secoua la tête. 'Je ne peux pas laisser ma famille derrière, Mrs Darcy. Merci pour cette générosité, c'est plus que ce que je mérite.'

Sortant une carte de visite, elle la lui tendit. 'Voici mon adresse, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous changez d'avis. Je serais très heureuse de vous avoir à mon service.'

Abigaëlle fit une nouvelle révérence et prit congé, jetant des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et Elizabeth la regarda partir avec une pointe de déception. Darcy la raccompagna jusque dans la diligence, où il la fit s'asseoir tout près de lui. Maintenant que l'anxiété avait disparue, il était évidant qu'il était en colère. Honteuse, Lizzie joua distraitement avec ses gants. Elle n'était pas très fière d'elle et savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à recevoir un sermon.

-'Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris?' demanda finalement Darcy après un moment et son ton était sec. 'Je me suis fait un sang d'encre. Lorsque j'ai vu votre suivante accourir en pleurs, j'ai cru que je vous retrouverais morte dans le caniveau. Une dizaine d'homme était à votre recherche et si je n'étais pas tombé sur ce garçon par hasard, j'aurais alerté les autorités.'

Peut-être était-ce le retour au vouvoiement ou bien le simple fait de se faire gronder comme une enfant, mais Elizabeth répondit avec une certaine rudesse : 'Je n'ai pas fait exprès de me perdre, Mr Darcy. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller dans ce marché en premier lieu, quelque chose a attiré mon attention, puis une autre, et il m'a fallu un certain temps avant de réaliser que Claire avait disparu.'

-'C'était imprudent.'

-'Je sais.'

-'Irresponsable.'

-'Je sais.'

-'Totalement inapproprié.'

-'Je sais.'

-'Si vous le savez, pourquoi l'avez-vous fait? Et pourquoi êtes-vous allé vous promenez ainsi en pleine ville? Nous ne sommes pas à Pemberley ici, vous ne pouvez pas déambuler dans les rues comme vous le faites sur les sentiers de nos terres.'

-'J'étais trop heureuse pour contenir mon énergie, je me devais de sortir et de la dépenser de la seule manière dont je disposais; la marche.'

-'Votre énergie? Vous êtes toujours énergique, Elizabeth, et jamais auparavant n'avez-vous eu une si ridicule idée.'

-'Jane m'a rendu visite aujourd'hui et m'a annoncé qu'elle allait avoir un enfant en automne. _Désolée_ que la joie d'une si merveilleuse nouvelle ait dérouté mon jugement.'

Darcy soupira, pinçant le haut de son nez entre son index et son pouce. 'Vous êtes trop vive, trop impulsive.'

-'Et vous êtes trop strict et trop contrôlant.' Répondit Lizzie d'une voix glaciale. 'Je reconnais mon erreur et je suis désolée de vous avoir causée de l'inquiétude. Je ne recommencerai pas, soyez en certain. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie et je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me rappeler quel désappointement je suis.'

Nouveau soupir. Elizabeth détourna la tête et croisa les bras, blessée par ses propres paroles. Bien sûr que Darcy était déçu d'elle, comment ne pouvait-il pas l'être? Elle s'était mise dans une situation embarrassante et allait certainement être la proie des commérages, encore une fois. Si seulement Darcy n'était qu'un simple homme et que cette société étouffante n'existait pas!

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot pendant le reste du chemin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, Elizabeth se rendit directement à la chambre en refusant de prendre son souper. Elle fit préparer son bain, se nettoyant plus assidûment qu'à l'habitude, puis revêtit sa robe de nuit. Darcy vint la rejoindre alors qu'elle était assise près de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

-'Lizzie, je suis désolé de m'être emporté.'

Elle sentit ses mains se poser sur son épaule. La barrière défensive qu'elle s'était érigée en l'attendant s'effondra d'un seul coup. Elle posa alors sa main sur la sienne, plaidant encore une fois, d'une voix plus calme : 'Croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que j'ai appris ma leçon.'

-'Je sais. Seulement, j'ai réellement crains pour votre vie. Vous ne pouvez imaginer quel cauchemar c'était de vous savoir seule dans ce quartier. C'est un miracle que vous ne vous soyez pas fait agresser.'

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, l'air coupable. Darcy capta cela et vint s'agenouiller devant elle. 'Lizzie?'

Elle ne voulait pas garder de secret, mais la colère qu'elle allait provoquer en avouant son périple l'effrayait. Cependant, elle voulait que Darcy soit toujours honnête avec elle et elle devait faire de même. 'Promettez-moi de ne pas agir impulsivement.'

-'Ai-je déjà agit impulsivement? Ceci est votre domaine.'

Lizzie lui jeta un regard entendu, heureuse tout de même de sa tentative à détendre l'atmosphère. 'Vous le voudrez après ce que je vais dire. Promettez-moi.'

-'Je le promets, alors.'

Elle lui raconta alors toute l'histoire, des hommes jusqu'à l'apparition d'Abigaëlle, et elle observa alors que le visage de son époux s'assombrissait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Darcy se releva d'un geste brusque et arpenta la pièce en se frottant furieusement le menton. 'Ces mécréants méritent la mort, ils méritent d'être pendus sur la place publique.' Souffla-t-il avec ferveur, les yeux en feu.

-'Vous m'avez promis, Will.' S'empressa de murmurer Elizabeth, légèrement paniquée. 'Ne faites rien, je vous en prie. Ils ne savaient pas à qui ils s'attaquaient et m'ont laissé partir dès qu'ils l'ont su.'

-'Là n'est pas la question, Lizzie! Ils auraient pu vous tuer, vous violer! Ils méritent d'être emprisonnés! Comment pouvez-vous prendre leur défense?'

-'Parce que c'est la seule famille qui reste à Miss Grant. Il me serait insupportable de savoir que mon geste de reconnaissance serait d'envoyer au pilori les seules personnes au monde sur lesquelles elle peut compter.'

Darcy eut un léger rire, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. 'Elle est reliée à eux?'

-'Pas par choix.' La défendit Lizzie avec fermeté. 'Elle avait honte de ce qu'ils ont fait, mais elle ne pouvait nier les liens du sang. Un d'eux était son oncle, deux autres ses cousins. Will, je t'en supplie, ne fais rien. Je dois certainement ma vie à Miss Grant et après tout ce qu'elle semble avoir vécu, je ne peux supporter l'idée de lui enlever quoi que ce soit d'autre.'

Darcy poussa un long soupir, calme à présent. 'Elle me semblait honnête.' Avoua-t-il, croisant les mains derrière son dos. 'Et intègre.'

-'Elle a refusé de travailler pour moi. Elle ne se pensait pas digne d'être vue à mes côtés.'

-'Elle connait sa place, Lizzie. Quelle idée d'engager une roturière comme suivante.'

-'Sa classe importe peu, William, elle semble travaillante et courageuse, et franche. Ce sont des qualités rares même dans les familles adéquates pour ce genre de poste. D'ailleurs, où est Claire? Je ne l'ai pas vu tout à l'heure.'

Ce fut alors au tour de Darcy d'avoir l'air coupable et il s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'avouer que dans sa colère, lorsque Claire lui avait annoncé avoir perdu la trace de sa maîtresse, il l'avait fortement grondé. Elle avait soumis sa démission sur le champ. Il n'était pas bien fier de son comportement et avait tenté de réparer sa faute tout à l'heure, mais rien n'y faisait. La jeune fille avait préféré prendre un poste aux cuisines, là où travaillait une grande tante, plutôt que de reprendre le poste qu'elle avait. La pression de toujours satisfaire adéquatement sa maîtresse – qui n'avait en aucun cas été déplaisante avec elle, au contraire – était trop pour sa fragile nature.

-'Elle était bien nerveuse, cela va sans dire.' Commenta Elizabeth en soupirant. 'J'aurais aimé que Miss Grant accepte mon offre. Je suis certaine qu'elle aurait accomplis le travail comme nulle autre.'

-'Vous l'appréciez vraiment, n'est-ce pas?'

-'Elle est différente, William. J'admire son courage et sa détermination. Elle a quelque chose de plus, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui, j'en suis sûre, s'harmoniserait avec mon tempérament et ma personnalité. Après tout, une suivante passe beaucoup de temps avec sa maîtresse et non pas que Claire n'était pas douée, mais elle était un peu ennuyeuse. Avec Miss Grant, je sais que nos conversations seront intéressantes. Elle semble en savoir tellement sur la vie et son attitude est rafraîchissante.'

Darcy secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. 'Il n'y a que vous pour vouloir une suivante avec une opinion et une langue bien pendue.'

-'Je vais prendre cela comme un compliment.'

-'Elle fait bonne impression, je vous l'accorde. Et on aurait pu en faire quelque chose de très présentable.'

Elizabeth roula les yeux. 'Elle n'est pas de la marchandise que l'on peut modeler à son goût. Je ne souhaite pas changer quoi que ce soit en elle.'

Darcy lui jeta un regard patient. 'Je parlais de son apparence, Lizzie. Une telle robe ne sied certainement pas à la suivante d'un dame de société.'

Il s'agenouilla de nouveau devant elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains. 'Êtes-vous certaine que tout va bien?'

-'Oui, William, je vais parfaitement bien.' Insista-t-elle avec un sourire. 'Ce n'était rien, plus de peur que de mal. Ne parlons plus de cette histoire, c'est du passé.'

Lorsqu'elle s'endormit ce soir-là, le bras de son mari autour de sa taille, Elizabeth ne rêva pas à l'attaque qu'elle avait subite quelques heures plus tôt. Au contraire, de belles images lui apparurent, des scènes colorées où Jane et elle observait un petit garçon aux cheveux blond-roux courir à travers les champs de Pemberley. Cependant, Abigaëlle était aussi présente et cela lui était étrangement naturel, comme si elle avait toujours fait partie du tableau. L'amitié qui s'était tissée entre elles pendant ces quelques instants avait été suffisante pour qu'Elizabeth reconnaisse en la jeune femme une amie de grand potentiel. Personne ne pourrait remplacer sa précieuse et douce Jane, mais Abigaëlle était différente. Elle était vraie, terre à terre, vivante. Lizzie ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas avoir accepté son offre… il ne lui restait qu'à souhaiter que leur chemin se recroise un jour.

Heureusement, ce souhait se réalisa…Et beaucoup plus tôt qu'Elizabeth aurait pu croire.

(-*-)

_Voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime particulièrement ce chapitre! Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Abigaëlle? Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai de grands plans pour cette demoiselle et j'espère que vous vous attacherez à elle : ) _

_Je ne vous promets pas que le prochain chapitre sera rapidement mit en ligne car je déménage la semaine prochaine, mais je ferai mon possible pour que ça ne prenne pas trop de temps. De plus, je sais que ça manque cruellement de Lizzie/Darcy, mais je vous promets d'y remédier très bientôt!_

_Oh, et comme j'ai terminé ce chapitre en ce 24 juin 2011, le jour de notre fête nationale, je souhaite à tous mes compatriotes du Québec une belle St-Jean-Baptiste! _


	12. Chapitre 12: Une entrevue pas comme les

_Bonjour, bonjour! À travers le chaos qu'est ma vie présentement, je n'ai pas pu résister au besoin d'écrire la suite. C'est un chapitre relativement simple, sans grandes aventures, mais qui ramène en scène un certain personnage que vous venez de rencontrer ) Alors sans plus tarder, bonne lecture!_

_(-*-)_

**Chapitre 12**

_Une entrevue pas comme les autres_

Abigaëlle marchait d'un pas lent à travers les rues de la basse ville, l'air songeur. Elle n'était pas pressée de rentrer à la maison, ce minuscule logement où s'entassait douze personnes chaque soir pour un maigre souper et des lits dépareillés. Elle avait gagné assez d'argent aujourd'hui à la buanderie pour acheter du pain et un bout de fromage. Elle passerait donc par le marché, les aliments étant toujours moins cher lorsque la journée tirait à sa fin; peut-être pourrait-elle même rapporter un peu de miel pour agrémenter le gruau du matin. Ses cousins et cousines en serait enchantés.

Cependant, quelque chose la chicotait ; Abigaëlle avait du mal à se remettre de sa rencontre avec Elizabeth Darcy. Ce n'était pas la première femme de la bourgeoisie qu'elle rencontrait – beaucoup de grandes dames venaient donner des vêtements au couvent, pour l'orphelinat – mais c'était certainement la première fois que quelqu'un faisait une si grande impression sur elle. Elle n'aurait pu dire pourquoi, mais Mrs Darcy l'intriguait. Abigaëlle n'avait pas vu en Elizabeth cet air hautain et froid qui caractérisait tant cette classe de gens. Elle n'avait pas vu le regard arrogant de celle qui a tout et qui pourtant en veut plus. Non, ce qu'Abby avait vu c'était une lueur farouche et déterminée, un regard qui, même apeurée, ne pouvait cacher son caractère vif. Et, surtout, Elizabeth Darcy ne l'avait pas traitée de haut.

Abigaëlle en avait été surprise, comme l'aurait été n'importe qui de son rang. Elizabeth n'avait pas entretenu la conversation seulement parce qu'elle s'y croyait obligée; elle avait été sincère dans son goût de la connaître et n'avait pas été choquée de sa franche opinion. Car Abby avait ce vilain défaut de dire tout ce qu'elle pensait lorsqu'elle le jugeait nécessaire et cela lui avait parfois attiré des ennuis. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas vivre en hypocrite tout comme elle ne pouvait se résoudre à mendier. Ses parents lui avaient appris à travailler fort pour gagner son pain et à toujours être une bonne personne. Ses valeurs étaient justes et elle agissait toujours selon son cœur, peu importe les conséquences.

Une sourde douleur l'assaillit lorsqu'elle songea à ses parents. Ils étaient partis trop tôt. Ils étaient partis et elle était seule maintenant, seule au milieu de cette ville inhospitalière où elle se démenait chaque jour pour survivre. La seule consolation qu'elle y trouvait était que ses parents étaient dans un monde meilleur et que ses frères, loin à la guerre, était bien nourris et logés. Quant à elle, elle avait un toit sur la tête et parfois de la nourriture sur la table. La faim, elle y était habituée. La petite ferme familiale n'avait pas toujours suffi à les nourrir, surtout dans les plus dures années où les récoltes étaient mauvaises. Elle aurait été bien égoïste de se plaindre car, après tout, beaucoup de gens avaient de pires situations que la sienne. Elle était toujours forte, bien que maigre, et n'avait pas peur de s'échiner à la tâche. Sa détermination était ce qui permettait à sa seconde famille d'être un peu plus confortable, sa sueur ramenant quelques couleurs au visage de sa tante, qui semblait au bout du rouleau. Abigaëlle jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains, qui étaient toujours aussi abîmées après une journée comme celle-ci, et se rappela qu'Elizabeth les avait regardés avec compassion et non dédain. Elle avait compris ce qu'elles représentaient et avait exprimé une sorte de…respect? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle avait vu? C'était à partir de ce moment qu'Abby avait décidé que, rumeurs ou non, Elizabeth Darcy était une bonne âme.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte du minuscule logement, Abigaëlle ébouriffa les cheveux de son plus jeune cousin et posa le pain, le fromage et le miel sur la petite table. Sa tante Molly, qui faisait la vaisselle, lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Abby empoigna un tablier et s'attela à la tâche aussi, ignorant l'élancement dans ses mains et la douleur dans son dos. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur sa fatigue.

-'Ton oncle est embêté.' Dit silencieusement sa tante en lui passant une assiette détrempée. 'Ta p'tite scène a pas plu à son ami, Horace. Y'a été obligé d'l'amener boire un coup pour l'faire oublier sa colère.'

Abigaëlle secoua la tête, lasse. 'Ça vous aurait attiré plus d'ennuis que de bien. Si lui peut se permettre de s'enfuir si la police est à ses trousses, ce n'est pas la même chose pour vous tous ici. Et sans mon oncle et mes cousins et l'argent qu'ils rapportent, ils vous seraient impossible de survivre.'

-'J'sais, j'dis pas qu't'a pas bien agi, Abby, j'dis seulement qu'à ta place j'l'éviterais pendant que'ques jours.'

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir. Dans cette vie si différente de celle où elle avait été élevée, où tout voisin est ami un jour, ennemi le lendemain, où la jalousie éclate pour un simple navet, sa tante était la seule personne en qui elle avait entièrement confiance. Il lui sembla alors naturel de lui confier ce que Mrs Darcy avait demandé d'elle et lorsqu'elle le fit, Molly resta bouche-bée, oubliant son travail momentanément.

-'Tu veux rire, Abby? T'a pas accepté?' Ses grands yeux cernés la fixaient d'un air ahuri.

-'Et te laisser seule pour te débrouiller avec les enfants? Je suis plus utile ici, tu as besoin de moi.'

-'Abigaëlle Grant, écout' moi bien. C'est pas parce que nous autres ont est mal fichu dans vie qu'toi aussi tu dois l'être. T'es pas né pour un 'tit pain, j'l'ai toujours su, et s'tait sûrement ta chance de t'sortir d'l'a misère. J'suis ben heureuse de t'avoir ici pour m'aider, mais j'peux pas accepter qu'tu vives dans souffrance à cause de nous. J'me débrouillais avant, j'peux ben me débrouiller sans toi maintenant.'

Abby était incapable de se résoudre à quitter cette femme qui l'avait recueilli à bras ouverts malgré la surpopulation de la famille. De toute façon, qui était-elle pour aspirer à servir une des plus grandes familles de la bourgeoisie? 'Tante Molly, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas de leur calibre, je suis une fille de fermier. Comment est-ce que je pourrais être à la hauteur?'

-'T'es plus que ça, ma fille, ben plus que ça. Quand on a l'cœur gros comme le tien, on peut être n'importe quoi. Réfléchis-y, au moins.'

La jeune femme approuva de la tête, n'ajoutant rien. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à se faire réprimander; au contraire, elle aurait cru que sa tante aurait apprécié son geste. Après tout, c'était grâce à elle si Molly pouvait souffler un peu maintenant. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver si Abigaëlle décidait d'accepter l'offre de Mrs Darcy? Sa santé dégraderait rapidement, la faim, l'angoisse et le dur labeur aurait sûrement raison d'elle. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à aller vivre une vie confortable au service des Darcy alors que sa tante et ses enfants mourraient de faim. Quant à son oncle…eh bien, elle avait honte de s'avouer que cela lui importait peu. Il avait beau ramener assez d'argent pour nourrir minimalement ses enfants, il en utilisait beaucoup trop pour la boisson. Les petits étaient en grand besoin de nouveaux vêtements et le tissu n'étaient pas donné. Sans parler du petit dernier, qui ne semblait pas tolérer facilement certains aliments, comme le pain, et qui devait suivre un régime bien stricte. Ou bien sa cousine Betty, qui avait besoin de lunettes. Il n'y avait jamais assez d'argent pour ce genre de choses, mais il y en avait toujours pour un verre ou deux.

Le soleil se coucha et après le souper, les enfants furent mis au lit et Abigaëlle entreprit de raccommoder quelques vêtements. Alors qu'elle plissait les yeux à la lueur de la chandelle, un de ses cousins entra en titubant et percuta la table avant de s'effondrer en riant sur le sol. Réprimandant une réplique acerbe, Abby se leva pour le conduire sur le banc qui lui servait de lit, mais celui-ci la repoussa avec négligence.

-'Touche-moi pas, Bobby, j'ai pas b'soin d'ton aide.'

-'Ouais, c'est ce que je vois.' Marmonna-t-elle en le voyant essayer à plusieurs reprises de se relever et de garder l'équilibre. 'Où est mon oncle? Et ton frère?'

Franck haussa les épaules. 'Sais pas. Au pub. Faudrait aller les chercher j'pense. Marvin est pas ben ben fort, p'pa s'ra pas capable de l'ramener tout seul.'

-'Tu n'aurais pas pu l'aider, toi? Tu as réussi à te rendre jusqu'ici en un morceau.'

Sa mère entra au même moment, observant son aîné avec découragement. 'Encore?'

-'Ils sont au pub.' Expliqua Abigaëlle en enfilant ses souliers. 'Souhaitons qu'au moins un des deux soit encore conscient.'

-'J'arrive.'

Les deux femmes prirent la route familière menant plus haut dans le quartier, là où beaucoup d'hommes venaient passer leur soirée afin d'oublier leur misère. Les effluves nauséabondes des rues étaient lourdes, l'air chargé de pluie. Bientôt, la chaleur et l'humidité seraient insupportables et les épidémies frapperaient de plein fouet. Abigaëlle n'avait jamais passé l'été à Londres et redoutait ce moment; si elle avait pu s'enfuir avec sa tante et ses enfants, elle l'aurait fait. Deux de ses cousines étaient déjà mortes l'été précédent, l'épidémie de typhus ayant été destructrice même pour ceux vivant loin de la ville. C'était cette même épidémie qui avait emporté si rapidement ses parents.

-'Si c'est pas la p'tite sainte.'

Le cœur d'Abigaëlle se figea. Alors qu'elle et sa tante tournaient le coin de la rue, elles tombèrent face à face avec Horace, l'ami de son oncle, et il n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi il affichait cet air menaçant. Ne se laissant pas intimider, Abby leva la tête et le contourna sans répondre, mais il l'empoigna sauvagement par le bras. Son haleine puait l'alcool et il n'était pas très stable sur ses pieds.

-'J'allais justement v'nir t'voir.' Il eut un sourire mauvais. 'Tu pensais vraiment qu't'allait t'en sortir aussi facilement? T'imagine c'que j'aurais pu gagner avec c'te femme de riche là?'

Abigaëlle allait répondre que la seule chose qu'il aurait gagné à détenir Mrs Darcy était une corde autour du cou, mais Horace leva la main et la gifla violemment sur la joue.

-'Ta gueule! J'veux rien entendre d'tes raisons à la noix!' Puis il l'empoigna par les cheveux, tirant fort. 'Tu vas m'repayer tout l'argent qu'ça aurait pu m'rapporter, t'a compris? Si ton oncle sait pas dresser ses femmes, soit pas inquiète que moi j'le sais et j'hésite pas à frapper lorsque j'crois qu'elles ont b'soin d'une bonne correction.'

Pour prouver son point, il la frappa de nouveau, au niveau de l'œil, et Abigaëlle fut propulsée contre le mur derrière elle. Des larmes de douleur lui brulèrent les yeux alors qu'elle essayait de se redresser et elle n'eut pas le temps de se défendre qu'une autre gifle lui fendit la lèvre. Sa salive avait un goût de sang.

-'Et si tu r'fuses…' la menaça-t-il en l'empoignant par le col, 'J'vais t'faire regretter d'être née.'

Abigaëlle jeta un coup d'œil à sa tante qui, après avoir poussé un cri d'effroi, s'était mise à la recherche d'un quelconque objet pour la défendre. Elle avait fini par trouver un bout de planche provenant d'une porte et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur la tête d'Horace lorsqu'Abby lui fit signe de rester où elle était. Si sa tante se mêlait à cette histoire, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire à sa famille? Elle devait laisser Molly en dehors de tout ça.

-'Laisse-moi partir.' Réussit-elle à dire, sa voix à peine tremblante.

Horace éclata d'un rire gras. Il l'avait à nouveau empoigné par le bras et il serrait fort, très fort. 'Oh, non, j'crois pas qu'ce soit possible.'

De son autre main il emprisonna sa mâchoire dans une étreinte douloureuse. 'J'partirai pas tant qu'j'ai pas un prix d'consolation. Tu f'ras l'affaire, j'suppose, un peu osseuse, mais pas mal moins chère qu'les putes d'la maison de M'dame Joyce.' Il ajouta, rapprochant son visage du sien : 'Ça t'donnera une p'tite idée de c'qui t'attend si tu m'ramènes pas l'argent qu'tu m'dois.'

Abigaëlle plissa les yeux. 'Jamais.'

Elle leva le genou de toutes ses forces, heurtant Horace directement dans l'entre-jambe. Poussant un grognement sonore, il l'a lâcha enfin et Abigaëlle en profita pour s'éclipser en vitesse, agrippant la main de sa tante au passage. Elles couraient à présent, retroussant leurs jupes pour leur permettre une meilleure progression. Tant pis pour son oncle et son cousin, ils se débrouilleraient seuls.

Lorsqu'elles atteignirent le logement, hors d'haleine, Abby s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main. Une traînée écarlate tachait sa peau; une douleur sourde résonnait derrière son œil gauche.

-'Abby, il faut qu'tu partes.' S'empressa de lui dire Molly, visiblement effrayée. 'Il va r'venir, il te lâchera pas tant qu'tu seras là. Tu peux pas rester ici. Pas pour le moment, il faut attendre qu'il se calme. Il peut te tuer, Abby, j'suis sûre qu'il hésitera pas. Il a tué sa femme parce qu'elle voulait pas s'offrir à lui quand elle était malade. Sa propre femme, t'imagine?'

Paniquée, Abigaëlle crut entendre la voix grave d'Horace se rapprocher. 'Et toi? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit!'

-'Abby, dis pas de bêtises et va! J'me débrouillerai tout' seule.'

-'J'suis pas assez saoul pour pas défendre ma prop' mère.' Grommela Franck, qui venait d'apparaître dans le cadre de la porte. 'J'vais aller réveiller Vincent et Garrett.'

-'Mais…'

-'Va-t-en!' l'urga Molly en la poussant. 'T'a encore le temps d't'enfuir. Tes cousins m'défendront et ton oncle permettra pas qu'on m'fasse du mal. J'suis sa femme quand même.'

-'Je ne peux pas…'

La voix se rapprochait dangereusement maintenant. Abigaëlle pouvait entendre tous les jurons distinctivement.

-'Va-t-en!' répéta sa tante, presque hystérique. Franck venait d'apparaître derrière elle avec deux de ses frères, encadrant leur mère comme un mur protecteur. 'Va-t-en, j'te dis!'

S'arrachant à l'étreinte de Molly, elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans la nuit.

Abigaëlle courut longtemps. Elle courut jusqu'à ce que ses poumons brûlent et que ses jambes ne lui obéissent plus. Elle courut par-delà la basse ville, par de-là les grandes bâtisses de briques du centre de la ville, plus loin encore qu'elle avait jamais été. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la Tamise, sombre et austère, elle la longea jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un des ponts et descendit la pente en roche pour se cacher sous sa structure. Là, et seulement là, se permit-elle de s'arrêter, s'effondrant sur le sol comme un vulgaire chiffon. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, ignorant la douleur dans ses membres et le feu dans sa gorge, ouvrant ses oreilles à la recherche du moindre bruit qui indiquerait qu'elle avait été suivie. Cependant, malgré ses efforts, tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre était son cœur qui battait comme un tambour dans sa poitrine.

Abby resta un long moment ainsi, alerte, prête à bondir, avant d'enfin pouvoir se détendre. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut convaincu que personne ne la pourchassait, elle se décrispa et permit aux larmes de franchir la barrière qu'elle avait solidement érigée. Qu'allait-elle faire? Sans toit ni ressources, elle n'allait pas pouvoir survivre. Et sa tante? Comment ferait-elle pour s'occuper seule de tous ses enfants s'il arrivait quelque chose à son oncle? Tout cela était de sa faute ! Abigaëlle prit une profonde inspiration, essuyant son nez avec sa manche. Elle ne pouvait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, il lui fallait trouver une solution à son problème. Il lui fallait un endroit où dormir, loin de sa famille, loin d'Horace. Un endroit où il ne pourrait pas la retrouver. Une autre ville? Mais où? Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver un travail, quelque chose qui serait assez payant pour pouvoir envoyer un peu d'argent à sa tante... Avec la guerre, les postes d'infirmières étaient courants, peut-être pourrait-elle s'enrôler?

Abby soupira, chassant ses cheveux de son visage de ses mains tremblantes. Pourrait-elle jamais revenir à Londres? Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un an elle venait de perdre sa famille. Elle était seule. Complètement seule.

Alors qu'elle fouillait ses poches à la recherche d'un mouchoir, sa main tomba sur quelque chose de dur ; Abigaëlle en sortit le petit carton et y lut l'adresse des Darcy. Son cœur se mit à battre. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas…Détournant la tête, ses pensées s'activant furieusement, elle songea à ce que cela lui ferait de travailler pour une famille aussi riche. Nettoyer, cuisiner, raccommoder, jardiner, ça, elle pouvait le faire et plutôt bien. Ses habilités dans les tâches domestiques étaient assez grandes et elle n'avait pas peur de travailler dur. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'en sortir…si elle s'y appliquait de toutes ses forces, que ce soit déplumer un poulet et désherber les bosquets et le jardin, peut-être pourrait-elle être à la hauteur. Elle pouvait même nettoyer les écuries si elle le devait. De plus, Elizabeth avait dit qu'elle serait logée et nourrit _et_ payée. Dans ces conditions, elle n'aurait pas besoin d'argent pour ses propres besoins, l'essentiel lui étant fourni, et pourrait envoyer ses gages à sa tante. Chez les Darcy, elle ferait probablement en une semaine ce qu'elle pouvait se faire ici en un mois.

Abigaëlle rassembla son courage; elle en avait besoin pour faire ce qui l'attendait. Elle qui n'aimait pas mendier, elle devait maintenant se rendre jusque dans les beaux quartiers afin de s'entretenir avec Mrs Darcy. Elle ne lui dirait pas qu'elle l'accepte son offre, c'était trop prétentieux. Non, elle lui demanderait plutôt une période d'essai, voilà ce qu'elle ferait. Il est tout à fait légitime pour une personne de demander du travail et d'offrir, gratuitement, une période d'essai. Surtout pour les riches. Si son travail plait aux Darcy, alors elle serait engagée en bonne et due forme. Des papillons dans l'estomac, Abigaëlle se débarbouilla un peu le visage avant de prendre la route.

Elle marcha longuement d'un pas incertain à travers les rues des beaux quartiers. Sur sa route, elle avait croisé une diligence qui lui avait indiqué le chemin à suivre et c'était comme une ombre qu'elle s'était faufilée jusqu'au Kensington Square. Abby fut soulagée de se déplacer ainsi de nuit, loin de tous les regards. Ses blessures lui faisaient encore mal et elle espérait que ce tableau ne ferait pas fuir les Darcy. Lorsqu'elle fut devant la grande maison de brique grise, elle s'arrêta. Il était tard; aucune lumière ne perçait à travers les fenêtres. Par chance, il faisait encore chaud et peut-être arriverait-elle à obtenir son entrevue avant que Mère Nature ne fasse éclater sa colère sur Londres.

(-*-)

Elizabeth se réveilla le lendemain matin avec le bruit de l'orage qui éclatait et de la pluie qui martelait la fenêtre. Il faisait si gris qu'il semblait être encore tôt le matin alors qu'il était passé les huit heures. Même Darcy était encore profondément endormi à ses côtés et ça, c'était inhabituel.

Faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller, Lizzie s'éclipsa de sous son bras et l'observa avec un petit sourire avant de se lever. Son air sérieux le suivait même dans son sommeil. Elle caressa légèrement son front, entre les sourcils, afin de faire disparaître le pli qui s'y trouvait. Darcy poussa un long soupir avant de se détendre enfin.

Elizabeth se leva, arpentant la pièce afin de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle n'était pas d'humeur en cette journée pluvieuse, consciente que dans quelques heures à peine Darcy prendrait la route de Liverpool et ne reviendrait pas avant au moins deux semaines. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse que Jane vienne passer du temps avec elle, mais l'absence de son mari serait pesante et le vide dans son lit l'empêcherait certainement de bien dormir.

Comme à son habitude, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin d'observer le jardin d'en face. C'était le seul espace de verdure du quartier et un des moyens les plus efficaces pour chasser son amertume. La vue des fleurs, des arbres et du petit étang l'apaisait et bien qu'une mince consolation, s'en était tout de même une. La pluie tombait drue et transformaient les arbres en ombres gigantesques. L'air était lourd et brumeux. Peut-être que les conditions empêcheraient Darcy de partir aujourd'hui…Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette au pied d'un orme, presque indiscernable à travers le rideau de pluie. Qui pouvait bien sortir par un temps pareil?

-'Juste ciel!' s'étonna Elizabeth en réalisant qui se trouvait devant leur maison, en proie aux intempéries. Elle se précipita alors vers son vestiaire et revêtit la première robe qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle s'empara d'un châle épais et s'en entoura avant de dévaler les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, où les domestiques, surpris, s'écartèrent de sur son passage. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et, se jetant sous l'orage, traversa la rue en courant. Lorsqu'elle atteignit Abigaëlle, elle était déjà détrempée de la tête aux pieds.

-'Miss Grant!' s'exclama Lizzie, hors d'haleine. 'Que faites-vous donc ici?'

La pauvre tremblait de la tête aux pieds, ses longs cheveux couvrant son visage. 'J-j-je n-n-e v-v-v-voulais p-p-pas v-v-vous d-d-dérang-g-ger à c-c-cette heur-r-re, M-m-mrs D-d-darcy.'

-'Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici? Avez-vous passé la nuit dehors?'

Abigaëlle hocha la tête. Elizabeth l'aida à se relever et lui passa son châle autour de ses épaules. 'Miss Grant, quelle folie! Cela ne pouvait donc pas attendre jusqu'au matin?'

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, la jeune femme releva la tête et Lizzie put apercevoir un cerne bleu-violet marquant son œil gauche. Scandalisée par cette vue, qu'Abigaëlle n'arriva plus à cacher maintenant qu'elle était à la hauteur de son interlocutrice, elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. 'Quiconque vous a fait cela mérite d'être puni. Je suis désolée, Miss Grant, sincèrement.'

-'N-n-ne le s-s-soyez p-p-pas, Mrs D-d-darcy. C-c-ce n'est p-p-p-as vot-t-tre f-f-faute.'

-'Bien sûr que si. Ne restons pas ici, vous allez attraper votre mort. Rentrons.'

Quelque peu réticente, Abigaëlle zyeuta l'entrée principale d'un regard craintif, resserrant maladroitement le châle autour de ses épaules. 'J-j-je ne d-d-dev-v-rait p-p-pas ent-t-trer p-p-par la p-p-p-orte av-v-vant.'

-'Ne soyez pas ridicule, voyons. Venez.'

Elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur où déjà deux valets se présentèrent avec des linges secs. Elizabeth insista pour que la jeune femme monte à l'étage plutôt que de se rendre dans le quartier des domestiques et l'installa dans la chambre d'invitée, où elle ordonna que l'on coule un bain bien chaud. On alluma aussi un feu afin qu'elles se réchauffent. Abigaëlle observait avec crainte la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, prenant note des grandes tentures, des tableaux au cadre doré, du grand foyer et des chaises bien rembourrées sur lesquelles elles étaient assises. Lorsqu'elle cessa enfin de trembler, Abby osa prendre la parole. 'Mrs Darcy, je suis venue ici pour obtenir une entrevue.'

-'Une entrevue?'

-'Oui, j'aimerais que vous considériez ma candidature pour un poste ici. J'aimerais servir votre famille.'

Elizabeth haussa les sourcils, surprise. 'Miss Grant, vous n'avez pas besoin d'entrevue, je vous ai offert un poste et il est toujours ouvert, si vous le souhaitez.'

Cependant, Abigaëlle resta résolue. 'S'il-vous-plaît, j'aimerais faire cela selon les normes. Je veux que vous me traitiez comme n'importe quelle personne entrant à votre service. Je ne peux accepter votre offre, mais peut-être pouvez-vous accepter la mienne. Je suis prête à montrer ma valeur, sans gages. Je veux vous prouver que vous faites un bon choix en m'engageant.'

Lizzie resta sans mot pendant un moment, ne sachant que penser. L'étrangeté de la situation l'aurait fait éclater de rire si le regard de la jeune femme n'avait pas été si sérieux. Cependant, elle comprenait son l'insistance; en se agissant ainsi, Abigaëlle n'était pas considérée comme la roturière trouvée dans la rue, mais bien comme une candidate s'étant présenté à la recherche de travail. 'Je respecte cela,' répondit finalement Elizabeth. 'Si vous voulez une entrevue, soit, ce serait fait. Aujourd'hui même.'

-'Merci.'

-'Devrais-je quérir un médecin?' hésita Lizzie, inquiète, en pointant les blessures sur son visage.

Abby secoua la tête, puis toucha du bout des doigts sa lèvre. 'Ce n'est pas la peine, ce n'est rien.'

-'Rien? Ce n'est pas rien, Miss Grant. Qui vous a fait cela?'

-'Une de vos récentes connaissances.' Répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement sarcastique. 'L'ami de mon oncle. Il n'était pas très content d'avoir à vous laisser partir.'

-'Et votre oncle n'a rien pu faire? N'aurait-il pas pu l'empêcher? Et vos cousins? Comment ont-ils pu laisser cet homme vous frapper?'

-'Ils n'étaient pas là.'

-'Vous étiez seule?'

-'Non, j'étais avec ma tante. Je vous assure que ce n'est rien. Les hommes en boisson ne court pas très vite et j'ai réussi à m'enfuir avant qu'il ne puisse me faire vraiment du mal. Je lui ai même laissé une douleur dont il se souviendra pendant un moment.'

Elle eut un sourire qui ne rejoignit pas ses yeux. Elizabeth poussa un long soupir. 'Tout est ma faute. C'est mon étourderie qui est la cause de tout cela.'

Abigaëlle secoua la tête. 'Ne vous en voulez pas, Mrs Darcy, ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est moi qui ai décidé de m'interposer. J'accepte les conséquences de mes actes.'

Lizzie ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. 'Quel âge avez-vous donc, Miss Grant? J'ai l'impression de parler avec une sage.'

La jeune femme eut un petit rire, qu'elle tut en faisant une légère grimace, sa lèvre inférieure s'étant fendue à nouveau. Elizabeth lui proposa un mouchoir, qu'elle accepta timidement. 'Merci. Mrs Darcy, je ne mérite pas de telles attentions, je ne devrais pas être assisse ici, mais plutôt dans la cuisine. Tout ceci,' dit-elle en faisant un grand cercle de la main, 'est trop beau pour moi.'

-'Miss Grant, comprenez une chose.' Lui répondit alors Lizzie, presque sévèrement. 'Vous vous êtes faites maltraiter par ma faute et même si vous clamez le contraire, je m'en sens responsable. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous ne serez pas déménagée aux cuisines. Tant et aussi longtemps que vous serez mon invitée, vous resterez dans cette chambre et serez aux bons soins de mes domestiques et de moi-même. Si vous êtes choisie pour travailler pour moi alors nous reparlerons de vos conditions.'

Abigaëlle sembla un peu en détresse. 'Mrs Darcy, je ne voulais pas vous offenser en –'

Elizabeth leva la main, un sourire aux lèvres. 'Ne parlons plus de cela maintenant. Buvez, cela va vous faire du bien.'

La jeune femme baissa la tête, fixant le thé qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Ces derniers ne touchaient presque pas la tasse, comme si elle avait peur de la salir. Elle n'y avait que trempé ses lèvres et Elizabeth s'enquerra de la raison pour la laquelle elle était réticente à boire.

-'C'est du thé de première infusion.' Murmura Abigaëlle pour toute explication.

-'Vous n'aimez pas?'

-'Le café est beaucoup plus abordable, d'où je viens.'

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait jamais eu droit à ce luxe, le thé importé était beaucoup trop dispendieux pour que la petite classe puisse se l'offrir. Et même ceux qui avait un peu plus de chance devait se contenter des restes de la bourgeoisie.

-'Et j'ai vingt et un ans, madame.' Dit soudainement Abby après un moment de silence.

-'Pardon?'

-'Vous m'avez demandé mon âge. J'ai vingt et un ans.'

Lizzie l'observa un moment. Elle avait l'air jeune avec ses pommettes hautes, sa petite bouche et son nez légèrement retroussé. Cependant, sous les longs cils, par-delà la couleur océan, se trouvait un regard qui ne l'était pas du tout. _Les épreuves de la vie vieillissent l'esprit_, avait-elle lu une fois. Elizabeth n'avait pas de mal à le croire.

On cogna alors à la porte et une bonne s'avança, annonçant que les bains étaient prêts. Quittant la jeune femme, la maîtresse de la maison prit la direction de sa chambre et retrouva Darcy à son secrétaire, les cheveux toujours en bataille et vêtu seulement de ses braies. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il eut un léger sursaut. 'Lizzie, êtes-vous tombée dans votre bain toute habillée?'

Réalisant qu'elle était toujours vêtue de la robe mouillée qu'elle avait porté pour aller chercher Abigaëlle sous l'orage, Lizzie pouffa de rire. 'Vous aimez les lacs et moi la pluie, Mr Darcy.' Le taquina-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui. Elle prit place sur ses genoux, entourant son cou de ses bras. 'Je me souviens encore lorsque je vous ai rencontré pour la première fois à Pemberley. Vous rappelez vous?'

Darcy eut l'air sombre. 'Si je m'en rappelle? J'avais si honte…J'étais horrifié de cette tenue hautement inappropriée.'

Elizabeth eut un petit rire. 'Peut-être inappropriée, mais oh! combien agréable...'

-'Vous vous moquez.'

-'Pas du tout.'

-'Je ressemblais à un chien mouillé.'

-'Est-ce une manière de dire que je ressemble à un chien mouillé présentement?'

-'Bien sûr que non. Vous êtes ravissante, comme toujours.'

Elle roula les yeux, puis l'embrassa légèrement avant de se lever et de se diriger vers son vestiaire.

-'Pas si vite, Mrs Darcy.' L'interpella-t-il alors, se levant prestement pour l'attraper par la taille. 'Où allez-vous donc? Vous semblez pressée.'

-'Je le suis. Miss Grant est à côté. D'ailleurs, elle demande une entrevue.'

Elle lui expliqua alors la situation et Darcy haussa un sourcil, l'air railleur. 'Je n'osais croire qu'une femme puisse être plus fière que vous, Elizabeth. Vous avez trouvé votre égal.'

-'Oh, mais je l'avais déjà trouvé en vous, William, ne vous sous-estimez pas. Et Miss Grant n'a pas de fierté mal placée tandis que nous…nous sommes deux orgueilleux qui n'apprendrons jamais mieux.' Puis, se rappelant amèrement qu'aujourd'hui était prévu le départ de son époux, elle demanda : 'Quand devez-vous partir?'

Darcy jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, songeur. 'Avec cette température, je crains que notre voyage ne soit délayé de quelques heures. Les routes vers Liverpool sont molles et deviennent dangereuses lorsqu'elles sont glissantes. Si le temps ne s'améliore pas, nous ne partirons que demain.'

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Elizabeth, qui se jeta à son cou en plaquant un baiser sonore sur sa bouche. 'Alors souhaitons que la pluie dure tout l'été.'

Lorsqu'Abigaëlle pénétra dans le boudoir, Lizzie aurait une fois de plus éclaté de rire devant son air si sérieux si elle n'avait pas eu peur de l'offenser. Assise près de son mari, la maîtresse de Pemberley invita la jeune femme à prendre place sur la chaise devant eux. C'est avec satisfaction qu'elle remarqua qu'Abigaëlle avait troqué sa robe de roturière pour une simple robe de coton brun pâle. Ses cheveux, fraîchement lavés, étaient ramenés sur le dessus de sa tête et seules quelques boucles s'échappaient de cette coiffure rigide pour encadrer son visage. Ainsi coiffée, les traces des méfaits qu'elle avait subis étaient bien en évidences. Lizzie avait oublié d'en avertir Darcy, qui se figea sur son siège en voyant cela. Elle prit alors discrètement sa main dans la sienne, serrant bien fort pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne devait pas en parler.

-'Bonjour Mr Darcy, désolée de survenir ici sans invitation. Mrs Darcy a fait preuve d'une grande bonté en m'autorisant cette entrevue et j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas. Même si nous avons déjà été présenté, je veux faire cela selon les normes.' Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis dit : 'Je suis Abigaëlle Grant, de Harrow's Creek, près de Ludlow, dans le Shropshire. Je suis à Londres depuis septembre dernier et j'aimerais postuler pour un emploi à votre service.'

Peu habitué d'être abordé si directement, Darcy jeta un coup d'œil à Elizabeth, puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. 'Bien. Quelles sont vos compétences?'

-'Lorsque je me mets à une tâche, j'y mets tous mes efforts et ma volonté, Monsieur. On ne me prend jamais à faire une erreur deux fois et j'apprends vite. De plus, la charge de travail ne me fait pas peur. Je sais que je n'ai pas d'antérieurs suffisants pour rêver d'obtenir un emploi ici et je sais que je n'ai pas le statut de naissance requise, mais je peux vous affirmer que je ferai tout pour ne jamais vous décevoir. Je prendrais n'importe quel poste, que ce soit récurer les casseroles ou polir vos chaussures – oh! non pas que polir vos chaussures soit une tâche ingrate, bien au contraire, je crois même que ce serait bien prétentieux de ma part de croire qu'on puisse me confier une chose d'une telle importance – enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Laissez-moi juste une chance de me prouver, une seule, et vous verrez que je travaille bien et que je suis une employée fidèle et honnête. Je suis sûre que vous ne regretterez pas votre choix lorsque vous verrez ma détermination à vous plaire, à vous et Mrs Darcy, qui a été si généreuse avec moi aujourd'hui. Voilà…est-ce que…est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose?' s'inquiéta Abigaëlle, dont le discours avait été un flot de paroles prestement prononcés.

Darcy l'observa en haussant les sourcils. 'Oui, vous avez oublié quelque chose, Miss Grant.'

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa. 'Qu'ai-je oublié, Monsieur?'

-'De respirer.'

Le silence qui suivit fut coupé par Elizabeth qui pouffa derrière sa main, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. Voyant que Darcy souriait à présent, Abigaëlle eut un air gêné. 'Oui, je crois que je parle un peu trop.' Avoua-t-elle, mais elle souriait elle aussi. 'C'est un de mes défauts. Seulement, je voulais être certaine que tout y était.'

-'Je crois que tout a été dit. Votre partie est terminée, Miss Grant. Maintenant, c'est à moi de poser les questions.'

-'Oui, Monsieur.'

Darcy croisa les mains devant lui. 'Vous savez que le bien être de ma femme est très important pour moi.'

-'Oui, Monsieur.'

-'Ainsi, il est primordial qu'elle reçoive toutes les attentions nécessaires.'

-'Oui, Monsieur.'

-'Je ne vous cacherai pas que cette situation est un peu singulière puisqu'habituellement le poste pour lequel vous postulez est réservé à des femmes de famille distinctes. Seulement, Mrs Darcy semble avoir une affection particulière à votre égard et, ma foi, vous défendez votre cas avec beaucoup de véhémence. Je vous accorde donc cette période d'essai à laquelle vous semblez tant tenir et ce sera ma femme qui, d'ici sept jours, vous donnera son verdict.'

Le visage d'Abigaëlle s'illumina. 'Vraiment?'

-'Vous semblez surprise.'

-'Eh bien, oui, je le suis…Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si facile.'

Elizabeth jeta un coup d'œil à Darcy, qui répondit d'un léger sourire en coin. Devaient-ils lui annoncer que ce n'était pas du tout ainsi que les choses se passaient habituellement?

-'Miss Grant, voici les termes de votre contrat : vous serez au service personnel de Mrs Darcy à toute heure du jour et de la nuit et vous veillerez vous-même à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Vous aurez un large contrôle sur tout ce qui touche son bien-être et pourrez ordonner aux domestiques ce dont vous avez besoin si ce n'est pas à votre disposition immédiate. Ensuite, vous devrez –'

Abigaëlle fut soudainement très pâle. 'Pardon? Service p-personnel?

Darcy fronça les sourcils. 'Oui, vous serez la suivante de Mrs Darcy.'

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa. 'Vous voulez dire…vous voulez que je sois…que je…' Elle déglutit difficilement. 'Je croyais que vous alliez m'envoyer aux cuisines ou à la buanderie.'

-'Bien sûr que non.' Répondit Elizabeth. 'Miss Grant, je vous veux à mon service car je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour faire du bon travail. Si vous voulez travailler pour notre famille, c'est le poste que nous vous proposons.'

-'Je ne sais pas si…Enfin, Mrs Darcy, je ne m'y connais pas du tout, je ferais plein de bêtises.'

Darcy eut un petit sourire. 'Ne disiez-vous pas que vous seriez prête à faire n'importe quoi?'

-'O-oui, mais _ça_, c'est…plus que de cirer des chaussures.'

-'Mais vous apprenez vite.' Lui rappela le maître de la maison, amusé. 'Je crains devoir vous demander de faire un choix, Miss Grant, et rapidement. Vous avez une semaine pour prouver que ce poste est à la hauteur de vos compétences.'

Celle-ci resta sans voix pendant un long moment. Elizabeth pouvait voir qu'elle réfléchissait; non, qu'elle se battait avec sa conscience afin de déterminer si oui ou non elle était apte à ce genre de travail.

-'Je serais folle de dire non, n'est-ce pas?' demanda-t-elle soudainement, les sourcils froncés. 'C'est le rêve de toutes les filles de mon genre, de se sortir de la misère et d'être quelqu'un de mieux. C'est comme un conte de fée, sans la robe et le prince, bien sûr.'

-'En effet. L'occasion se présente très rarement.' Affirma Darcy, qui réprimait difficilement un rire maintenant.

-'Il va me falloir être très assidue.' Décida Abigaëlle, très sérieuse. 'Je sais que je ne le mérite pas pour l'instant, mais je peux travailler pour en être digne. Je ne peux laisser une occasion comme cela me passer sous le nez, je serais complètement stupide.'

Si elle parlait à leur intention ou à elle-même, Elizabeth n'en avait aucune idée.

-'Dois-je prendre cela pour un oui?'

Abigaëlle se redressa et répondit, presque passionnément : 'Oui, Mr Darcy. Je ne vous décevrai pas, je vous le promets.'

-'Je n'en doute pas une minute. Dois-je prévenir l'intendante de préparer votre chambre?'

-'M-ma chambre? Ma propre chambre?'

-'Vous ne voulez tout de même pas dormir avec les chiens.'

-'Non, bien sûr que non.' Répondit Abigaëlle en rougissant. 'Seulement, je n'ai jamais eu de chambre à moi.'

Les époux échangèrent un regard. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Elizabeth puisse répondre : 'Et bien, à partir d'aujourd'hui ce sera le cas. Pour l'instant, vous devrez utiliser les vêtements d'une autre domestique, mais dès cet après-midi je ferai venir une couturière afin de vous préparer un trousseau adéquat. J'espère que vous n'aurai pas d'objections à ce que nous donnons vos anciens vêtements aux plus infortunés?'

-'Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je peux faire mes propres vêtements, s'il le faut.'

-'Ce sera plus rapide si c'est une couturière qui fait le travail, vous aurez bien d'autre chose à penser, croyez-moi.'

Abigaëlle hocha fermement de la tête, ses grands yeux bleus déterminés. 'Oui, Mrs Darcy.'

Lizzie se leva et prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes, le regard bienveillant. 'Bienvenue chez les Darcy, Miss Grant.'

(-*-)

_Et voilà les copinettes! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu : ) Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de vous laisser languir trop lontemps et, je dois avouer, il y a certains chapitre que j'ai très hâte de publier dans un avenir proche alors il faut bien que j'avance dans l'histoire!_

_Encore une fois, merci à toutes celles qui review, chacun des commentaires est comme une fleur et j'adore les fleurs lol J'en ai un méga bouquet et ça me motive toujours à écrire plus : )_

_Oh, petit fait cocasse. En faisant des recherches sur internet, j'ai vu que le café était plus abordable que le thé à cette époque et que les gens plus pauvres achetaient les feuilles de thé des riches qui avait déjà été infusées. C'est fou, non?_

_Aussi, j'aimerais prendre un petit espace pour répondre à Tinou : d'abord, merci de ton opinion honnête, je prends en compte tes commentaires : ) C'est vrai que l'histoire n'est pas très porté sur la tension sexuelle entre Lizzie et Darcy et que les scènes sont très légères. Seulement, c'était dans mon intention de ne pas focuser sur cela présentement et il faut aussi comprendre que c'est un moment d'adaptation pour tous les deux. Darcy a une personnalité bien particulière et le fait qu'il se laisse aller tout bonnement à ses pulsions ne lui ressemble pas, pas dans mon histoire en tout cas. Il réfléchit trop. Ce ne sera pas toujours le cas, bien sûr, car la vie est un chemin d'apprentissage et il va apprendre à se laisser aller un peu. À ce moment, peut-être aura-t-il plus de misère à se contrôler et à ne pas laisser ses passions l'enflammer complètement ;) Mais pour l'instant, c'est voulu que son personnage soit ainsi et que leur vie intime ne soit pas des plus torrides. Aussi, je réalise que c'est une fiction et que je peux faire ce que je veux, mais je souhaite aussi rester le plus fidèle possible à l'époque, d'où le temps phénoménal que ça prend pour que Darcy et Lizzie s'adapte l'un à l'autre. Leur amour est particulier et je trouverais ça un peu redondant que tout soit très facile entre eux dès le départ. Alors voilà : )_

_Au prochain chapitre!_


	13. Chapitre 13 : La justice de F Darcy

_Bonjour à toutes! Je sais, je n'ai pas publié depuis un loooooong moment et je m'en excuse! Avec le travail, mon nouvel appartement, le copain, la famille et les amis, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi et encore moins pour écrire. Cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic et ne le ferai jamais : ) Mais bon, même les écrivains ont besoin de vacances! Je vous offre donc, avec beaucoup de retard, ce petit chapitre qui j'espère saura vous plaire : ) Bonne lecture !_

_(-*-)_

**Chapitre 13**

_La justice de Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Le brouillard voilait la vision de Lesley. Emmitouflé dans une cape de laine, il regardait l'horizon, impatient de voir la terre ferme. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant que le _Bridget_ avait pris la direction des Indes, n'offrant comme paysage que l'immensité de la mer houleuse. Il faisait si frais que Lesley se demanda si le pays des épices et de la soie n'était pas aussi chaud que ce que tout le monde raconte. Il trouva ce fait bizarre, mais ne se posa pas plus de question. Les océans avaient leur propre température et il n'avait jamais mis les pieds hors de l'Angleterre avant ce périple. Autour de lui, les matelots s'affairaient, préparant le navire à l'arrivée imminente. Le ciel était gris, orageux; Lesley resserra sa cape en réprimant un frisson.

Un cri. Lesley se dirigea vers la droite, observant la fine ligne grise représentant la côte des Indes. Un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui alors qu'il enregistrait la familiarité des lieux. L'eau foncée, différente des nuances de turquoise qu'on lui avait promis. Le ciel gris, cachant le soleil qui aurait dû être plombant. Les plages de roches, sans une seule parcelle de sable pâle et fin. Le brouillard, peu commun à ce pays équatorial. Les Puffins des Anglais, oiseaux de mer, rasant les vagues de près en groupe nombreux.

Sa gorge se serra. Son cœur se mit à battre. Avant qu'il puisse faire un seul geste, on l'attrapa par les bras et Lesley se sentit tirer vers l'arrière.

(*-*-*)

L'air était lourd en cette matinée brumeuse. Le port de Liverpool s'activait avec bruit alors que les bateaux allaient et venaient, étaient chargé et déchargé, balancés au rythme des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les quais. Des marchands ambulants s'installaient tranquillement le long de la rue principale; l'odeur du pain frais se mélangeait à l'air salin de la mer.

Darcy s'était assis à une petite table, tout près de la fenêtre, et ne quittait pas l'horizon des yeux. Cela faisait exactement cinq jours qu'il gardait ce poste, attendant patiemment que le bateau ayant appartenu à son père fasse son entrée dans le port. Lorsqu'il n'était pas installé à cet endroit, il arpentait les quais ou la plage. Lorsqu'il devait dormir ou s'absenter, il engageait un homme pour veiller à sa place. Une escorte de police était prête à recevoir le coupable et le maître de Pemberley souhaitait être aux premiers rangs lorsque Lesley serait arrêté.

Si Darcy avait toujours su garder son calme dans ce genre de situation, c'en était tout autrement pour Bingley. Ce dernier, toujours partant pour une partie de chasse ou pour les soirées dansantes, ne trouvait pas d'amusements dans la solitude et l'oisiveté qu'imposait ces longues heures d'attentes. Les jeux de cartes et les discussions sans fins ne suffisaient pas à le calmer et Darcy découvrit bien assez vite que son impatience n'était pas seulement due à l'attente interminable, mais aussi à ses remords envers sa femme restée à Londres.

-'Tout ceci est terriblement fâchant.' Répéta Bingley pour la centième fois depuis le matin, jetant la serviette de table brusquement sur son assiette vide. 'Leur arrivée était prévue pour hier. Cela nous délaye d'une journée entière.'

Même son plat préféré ne lui avait pas ramené sa bonne humeur habituelle, ce qui était une première.

-'Ce ne sera plus bien long.' Le rassura patiemment Darcy.

-'Quelle idée de les emmener ici aussi.' Bougonna le rouquin. 'Nous aurions pu attendre à Londres, s'aurait été beaucoup plus simple.'

-'Et risquer de perdre Lesley? Avec un peu de chance, il ne s'est douté de rien avant d'avoir vu la côte de l'Angleterre. Le trajet jusqu'à Liverpool est presque direct alors que celui de Londres oblige le navire à remonter la Tamise. En passant par ici, non seulement ne peut-il pas sauter par-dessus bord et s'enfuir, mais il ne pourra pas non plus nous blâmer de mauvais traitement, n'ayant été attaché que quelques heures à peine. Cela jouera en notre faveur lors de son procès.'

-'Vous pensez toujours à tout, n'est-ce pas?'

Darcy eut un mince sourire. 'Je m'y efforce.'

Le silence ne dura que quelques secondes. Bingley poussa un long soupir. 'Ce n'est tout de même pas croyable qu'à cette époque de l'année, en plein été, le voyage soit si long.'

-'Il y a eu de forts orages la semaine dernière et la mer n'était pas des plus calmes. Le navire sera là aujourd'hui, j'en suis certain. Du thé?'

-'Merci. Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr? Peut-être s'est-il perdu en chemin. Peut-être Lesley a-t-il vraiment prit la route des Indes.'

-'Le _Bridget_ connait les océans, Charles, et son capitaine est un homme fidèle en qui mon père avait entièrement confiance. Il a donc la mienne.'

-'J'aimerais avoir votre certitude, William, mais je suis trop à cran pour réfléchir convenablement.'

Darcy lui jeta un regard entendu. 'Jane va parfaitement bien. Inutile de s'inquiéter de la sorte.'

Bingley eut l'air très sérieux. 'Comprenez-moi.' Lui dit-il. 'Mon premier enfant et je ne suis pas là pour supporter mon épouse. Qui lui apportera un coussin pour son dos? Qui s'inquiétera de son bien-être? Vous savez qu'elle ne se plaint jamais et prend tout sur elle, si je n'insistais pas elle endurerait un martyr sans que personne ne le sache! Et je souhaite être présent pour elle, William. Je veux que mon enfant entende ma voix chaque jour, je veux le voir grandir dans le ventre de ma femme. J'ai l'impression de tout manquer.'

Darcy pinça les lèvres pour cacher sa désapprobation. 'Jane est avec Elizabeth et elle saura prendre soin de sa sœur, cela devrait vous rassurer. De plus, si je ne me trompe, ce ne sont pas deux ou trois semaines qui vont changer son état. L'enfant ne montrera que très légèrement.'

-'Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.' Se défendit prestement Bingley devant l'attitude de son ami. 'Lorsque Elizabeth attendra votre enfant, vous serez exactement pareil. À tout vouloir savoir, jusqu'au moindre détail, que ce soit sur son état ou sur les sensations du bébé en elle.'

-'Je ne crois pas, non. Ce sont des choses de femmes.'

-'Ha! Vous dites ça maintenant, mais attendez de voir. Vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend.'

-'Les femmes ont des enfants depuis la création de ce monde, Charles, c'est le cycle de la vie. Il n'y a pas de quoi en perdre la raison.'

-'Vous ne connaissez vraiment rien à tout cela, mon ami. J'ai hâte de vous y voir. Soyez assuré que je prendrai un grand plaisir à vous dire : _Je vous l'avais bien dit_.'

-'Et moi je crois que vous exagérez. Je ne dis pas que l'acte en tant que tel est insignifiant, bien au contraire, mais je suis persuadé que mon univers ne sera pas chamboulé par la venue d'un enfant.'

Bingley se contenta de sourire en secouant la tête. Agacé, Darcy enchaîna : 'De toute façon, nous avons tout notre temps. Je ne suis pas pressé de fonder une famille, je suis parfaitement à l'aise avec les choses comme elles sont.'

-'Cela ne se décide pas, ça arrive quand ça arrive.'

-'Ça peut bien attendre quelques années encore.'

Le rouquin poussa un bruyant soupir, déclarant forfait. 'C'est inutile de parler avec vous, vous êtes aussi fermée qu'une huître et aussi sec que les biscuits de ma tante. Allez, venez, allons dehors, je vais devenir fou si je reste une minute de plus enfermé ici.'

Le bateau apparut vers la fin de la matinée. Darcy le regarda s'approcher avec un sentiment d'anticipation mélangé à une espèce d'agacement. Pour la première fois en huit jours il ne savait pas comment occuper son temps, qui semblait s'écouler très lentement à présent. Ses mains jouaient négligemment avec ses gants, chassant les mouches de temps à autre d'un coup bref, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la forme grandissante du _Bridget_. Malgré son impatience, il conserva sa contenance et attendit sans bouger que le navire soit sécurisé au quai avant de faire quelques pas vers l'avant, intimant d'un mouvement de tête aux policiers de se préparer à capturer le coupable.

On amena Lesley sans ménagements. Ses mains étaient liées dans son dos et deux matelots le tiraient vers l'avant afin de le faire descendre la large passerelle. Heureusement, aucune marque de maltraitance n'était apparente et Darcy fut soulagé de savoir que l'affaire n'en était pas venue aux poings. Les yeux de Lesley s'agrandirent pendant un moment lorsqu'il vit qui l'attendait sur le quai et il se débattit avec force afin de prendre la fuite. En vain. Les policiers s'étaient emparé de lui avant qu'il puisse tenter la moindre chose et l'avait tourné vers les deux hommes. 'C'est bien lui, Messieurs?'

Darcy et Bingley répondirent d'un hochement de tête.

Lesley fut transporté à Londres dans un grand coche fermé à clé et gardé par six hommes. Darcy et Bingley chevauchaient de chaque côté, en silence. La poussière du chemin se soulevait sur leur passage, obstruant légèrement la vue des curieux qui s'arrêtaient pour observer la scène. Perdu dans ses pensées, Darcy avait le regard fixé devant lui, son esprit accaparé par l'image d'Elizabeth. Depuis la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Bingley la veille, un étrange sentiment s'était emparé de lui. Certes, il savait que le mariage conduisait à la famille, il n'était pas idiot. Cependant, il n'avait pas cru possible que les choses puissent débouler aussi vite. Il lui semblait que son mariage datait de la veille et non pas de plus d'une demi-année. En sept mois, il aurait été normal que Lizzie conçoive. Peut-être était-elle déjà enceinte.

Une étrange sensation, loin d'être agréable, s'empara de son estomac. Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne pouvait pas être père maintenant. Il avait encore du mal à s'habituer au rôle de mari, comment pouvait-il considérer s'occuper d'un enfant? Darcy soupira intérieurement; était-il vaniteux au point de croire qu'il pouvait avoir son dire dans ce genre de choses? Soudainement, il eut l'impression de ne plus être celui qui tenait les rênes de sa vie et ce n'était pas un sentiment qui lui plaisait particulièrement.

Combien de temps passait-il à se battre contre lui-même afin de s'adapter à sa nouvelle situation? Combien de fois s'était-il promis de détruire cette barrière qui le séparait encore d'Elizabeth? Il n'était pas aveugle, il savait qu'elle était insatisfaite. Elle ne le disait pas, bien sûr, mais il pouvait le sentir. Pire, il savait que c'était de sa faute. Que pouvait-il faire? Plus il se battait pour reprendre le contrôle, plus ce même contrôle glissait d'entre ses doigts. Darcy avait beau essayer, rien n'y faisait; la carapace qui entourait son cœur était aussi solide que le diamant. Son esprit était si bien conditionné à agir selon les conventions que toutes émotions indésirables étaient anéanties aussitôt apparues.

Enfin, presque toutes. Parfois, lorsque Lizzie était profondément endormie, il se permettait de l'observer sans retenue, souhaitant pouvoir lui dire à quel point elle était magnifique. Il s'imaginait l'embrasser, non pas comme il le faisait habituellement, mais d'une manière passionnée et sans retenue. Mentalement, il la faisait sienne avec une intensité qui le faisait rougir, sans couvertures ni rideaux pour les camoufler et limiter leurs mouvements. Ces pensées étaient les seules qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser, peu importe la honte qu'il ressentait à les préserver. Elizabeth éveillait en lui des fantasmes si intenses qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les ignorer. À défaut de pouvoir les réaliser – car laisser ses pulsions primitives prendre le dessus était tout à fait inacceptable pour un gentleman – il se contentait de les conserver bien à l'abri dans son esprit, peu importe la pression colossale que cela provoquait sur son contrôle.

Le coche fit un bruit métallique inquiétant lorsqu'une des roues essuya une cavité dans la route et Darcy sortit de ses rêveries afin d'inspecter s'il y avait quelconque dommage. Heureusement, la roue en question était toujours en place; après autant d'attente, un incident comme celui-ci était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. En levant les yeux, Darcy aperçu les pupilles sombres de Lesley qui l'observait à travers la petite fenêtre. Sans se laisser démonter, il soutenu ce regard un moment avant de détourner la tête.

-'Heureux, n'est-ce pas?'

La voix de Lesley sonnait caverneuse. Il s'approcha de l'ouverture, ses mains liées s'accrochant aux barreaux. 'Extatique.' Ajouta-t-il sèchement en faisant une grimace de dégoût, découvrant ainsi sa dent en or.

Darcy ne pipa mot, ignorant l'homme. Il n'allait certainement pas s'abaisser à discuter avec un criminel qui avait bien failli ruiner non seulement sa réputation et celle de ses collègues, mais aussi son mariage. Sans toute cette histoire, sa première année nuptiale ne se serait pas déroulé à son bureau, mais près de sa femme, à Pemberley.

-'Oh, bien sûr, maintenant je ne suis plus digne de pouvoir converser avec le riche _Mr_ Darcy.' Commenta Lesley d'un ton ironique. 'Je devrais m'agenouiller, demander pardon, peut-être?' Il s'approcha un peu plus, le regard intense. 'Jamais.'

Darcy eut un rictus. Qu'importe si cet énergumène faisait l'Angleterre entière à genoux, cela ne changerait rien à son opinion de lui.

-'J'ai des contacts, Darcy, et une fois rendu à Londres je prendrai un malin plaisir à vous voir vous démerder pour trouver des preuves contre moi.'

Cette fois, Darcy eut un bref rire. 'Vous croyez vraiment que je vous ai fait venir jusqu'ici avec l'intention de vous accusez sans preuves?'

-'Je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez avoir contre moi. Un témoignage? Je peux en avoir mille qui supporterait mon innocence.'

-'Je ne crois pas, non.' Répondit Darcy d'une voix dure. 'Mr Lesley, vraiment, je ne prendrais aucun plaisir à vous faire enfermer si c'est pour vous voir vous en sortir si facilement. Je serai aux premières loges de ce procès lorsque les papiers de transactions seront remis aux juges et que votre cher ami Mr Van Hollen portera témoignage contre vous.'

Lesley éclata d'un rire mauvais. 'Vous avez vraiment la main large, hein, Darcy? J'espère que Van Hollen est largement compensé pour sa traîtrise car dès que je sors de ce trou je lui fais sa fête.'

-'Pas si vous êtes condamné. Et vous le serez, croyez-moi, alors je ne me ferais pas trop d'espoir si j'étais vous.'

-'Oh, je trouverai bien un moyen. Je m'en sors toujours.'

Darcy ne répondit pas cette fois. Lesley retourna s'asseoir au fond de la diligence, un sourire aux lèvres. Le maître de Pemberley fit alors accélérer la cadence, déjà impatient de terminer ce voyage. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce regard au fond des yeux du criminel n'était pas celui d'un homme sain d'esprit; c'était celui d'un homme dont la rancune ravageait déjà les pensées. Par chance, Darcy n'avait aucun doute quant au verdict de la Court. Lesley sera déclaré coupable de mutinerie, de vol, de tentative d'évasion et d'utilisation de faux-papiers. Deux de ces accusations étaient passibles de la peine de mort.

Darcy n'était pas friand des mises à mort. Même si cette solution était la plus simple, elle n'était pas des plus humaines. En son humble opinion, l'exil était un châtiment plus acceptable et il en avait fait part à ses collègues. Certains avaient approuvés, d'autres non. Cependant, la majorité l'emportait et il avait été décidé que peu importe le verdict de la Court, les hommes demanderaient à ce que l'exil soit choisi comme sentence, étant ceux portant plainte. Darcy n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une mort sur la conscience; en fait, il n'avait seulement qu'une envie et c'était que tout ceci se termine, que Lesley soit jugé et envoyé en Australie afin de ne plus jamais penser à lui.

(*-*-*)

Leur arrivée à Londres fut des plus remarqués. Heureusement, la plupart de la gentry était hors de la ville, logeant dans leur maison de campagne pendant les chauds mois de l'été, et n'était donc pas présent pour observer le cortège qui accompagnait le coupable jusqu'à la prison de Londres. Couvert de poussière, fatigué du voyage, Darcy désirait fortement être déjà à la maison. Jamais dans sa vie n'avait-il autant souhaité se trouver à Pemberley; il se promit d'ordonner que l'on prépare leur départ dès son arrivée, certain que le procès ne durerait pas plus de deux jours. La Court était prête à se rassembler et tous les témoins étaient présents. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le verdict tombe.

Lorsque Darcy passa le seuil de sa demeure, il crut d'abord que l'endroit était désert. Il ne s'en offusqua pas, l'heure étant tardive et son arrivée prévue pour le lendemain. Près de lui, Bingley s'impatientait.

-'Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent?'

-'Il est passé neuf heures, Charles, laisse leur un peu de temps.'

Ce n'est pas un valet qui croisa leur chemin en premier, mais Abigaëlle qui descendait rapidement les escaliers, presqu'en gambadant. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes, elle s'arrêta net, surprise.

-'Mr Darcy?'

-'Miss Grant.'

Se rappelant soudainement les convenances, elle fit une profonde révérence avant de s'empresser de prendre leurs effets. 'Mr Bingley. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.'

-'Où est ma femme?' demanda aussitôt le rouquin, ignorant sa question.

-'Deuxième étage, troisième porte sur votre gauche. Elle se porte bien, monsieur.'

Il montait déjà les marches deux à deux lorsqu'elle prononça les derniers mots. Abigaëlle eut un petit sourire en le suivant du regard, commentant pour elle-même : 'Et bien, juste à temps pour les premiers coups.'

Darcy ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulut dire et n'était pas enclin à le découvrir. Il remercia la suivante d'un bref hochement de tête et se dirigea vers le deuxième étage, prenant la première porte à droite. Elizabeth était assise sur un fauteuil, les pieds ramenés sous ses fesses, sa robe de nuit légère découvrant son épaule gauche. Sa peau semblait dorée sous les rayons du soleil couchant.

-'William?'

Il lui sourit. 'Attendiez-vous quelqu'un d'autre?'

Elizabeth traversa la chambre en quelques enjambés et voulut se jeter à son cou lorsqu'il tendit les bras devant lui pour stopper son élan. 'Je suis couvert de poussière, Lizzie.'

Son air blessé lui fit l'effet d'un couteau au cœur. 'Je ne serai pas long.' Ajouta-t-il avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue, n'osant pas poser ses mains sur elle de peur de ne plus pouvoir les enlever. Il voulut se diriger vers son vestiaire, mais il se rappela brusquement une des raisons du pourquoi il était revenu si tôt et il rebroussa chemin.

-'Comment vous sentez-vous?' demanda Darcy avec précaution.

Elizabeth parut désarçonnée par son ton. 'Très bien, merci.'

-'Aucun…changement?'

-'Changement?'

-'Oui, changement.'

-'Je ne comprends pas.'

-'Avez-vous…quelque chose...à me dire?'

Lizzie était une nouvelle fois prise au dépourvu. Darcy savait que son approche était maladroite, mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à former des questions claires. 'Êtes-vous…et bien…seriez-vous…'

-'Serais-je quoi?'

Depuis quand avait-il peur des mots? Sentant son visage virer au cramoisi, il toussota légèrement avant de prendre à nouveau la direction de son vestiaire. Quel manque de tact! Il risquait bien de l'offenser en l'abordant ainsi et il ne souhaitait pas une querelle pour fêter son retour. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue. Peut-être qu'un bon bain lui replacerait les idées.

Il savait que c'était insensé. Pourquoi redoutait-il qu'Elizabeth soit enceinte? C'était naturel. C'était normal. C'était la prochaine étape. Alors pourquoi cette sensation désagréable au creux de son estomac? Cela n'allait pas. Fitzwilliam Darcy ne laissait pas ses peurs décider pour lui ni gâcher son humeur. Si Elizabeth portait son enfant, alors c'était une bonne nouvelle et c'est ainsi qu'il devait le voir. Si elle ne l'était pas, elle le serait bien un jour et il se devait d'être préparé à cette éventualité.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit la chambre, fraîchement lavé, il remarqua que sa femme n'avait pas pris place sous les couvertures. Elle ne lisait pas non plus. Remarquant le froncement au milieu de son front, Darcy sut qu'il avait semé un doute dans son esprit. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, elle leva des yeux scrutateurs vers lui.

-'Vous savez que de quitter une conversation alors qu'elle n'est pas terminée est hautement impoli.' Lui dit-elle d'une voix légèrement agacée.

Darcy baissa la tête vers sa main qu'il venait de prendre dans la sienne. 'Oui, Lizzie, j'en suis désolé.'

-'Que se passe-t-il? Vous êtes nerveux et ce n'est pas habituel.'

Devait-il vraiment lui dire ou blâmer son attitude sur sa fatigue? 'Et bien…'

-'Ne me mens pas, Will.'

Surpris par ce ton de reproche, il réalisa soudainement qu'Elizabeth était capable de lire en lui beaucoup plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'opter pour la vérité. 'J'ai seulement quelques...inquiétudes, quant à votre…condition.'

-'Ma condition?'

-'Oui. J'ai passé les dernières semaines en compagnie de Charles qui, je dois dire, n'est pas des plus faciles à divertir lorsqu'il est dans cet état.'

-'Quel état?'

Darcy soupira. 'Il est si…si obséder par Jane et leur enfant que s'en était presque alarmant.'

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Il poursuivit : 'Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi intensément épris de votre sœur, c'était tout comme si quelques jours loin d'elle signifiait la fin du monde.'

-'Jane est enceinte, Will, comment voudriez-vous qu'il réagisse?'

-'C'est exactement ça!' S'exclama-t-il, un peu fâché qu'elle ne soit pas de son côté. 'Je ne comprends pas, c'est plus fort que moi, je trouve ce comportement irraisonnable! Jane porte peut-être son enfant, mais la vie continue! Le voir agir ainsi m'a fait réaliser que je n'étais pas…prêt…à faire face à cela si vous, vous êtes…enfin, si vous êtes…'

Lizzie sembla soudainement comprendre où il voulait en venir. 'Vous craignez que je sois enceinte?'

-'Enfin, _craindre_ est un bien grand mot…' se défendit-il, soudainement honteux de ses propos. 'Je crois seulement que c'est encore tôt, pour nous, de fonder une famille.'

Elizabeth se dressa soudainement et l'expression dans ses yeux confirma ce que Darcy avait voulu éviter; il l'avait offensé. 'Nous _sommes_ une famille, Will.' Lui dit-elle d'une voix dure. 'Et non, je ne le suis pas, si cela peut vous rassurer.'

-'Lizzie, pardonnez ma rudesse, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé dans les derniers mois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir eu le temps de m'habituer à nous, à notre nouveau statut. Ne pourrais-je pas profiter un peu de ma femme avant que les enfants arrivent? Vous savez à quel point il m'est difficile de faire face au changement, alors comprenez-moi lorsque je dis que ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas d'enfant, c'est seulement que j'aimerais profitez de nous tout d'abord.'

Et c'était vrai. Maintenant qu'il le disait, il réalisait que cette réticente était bel et bien provoquée par son égoïsme. Il voulait sa femme pour lui seul, il ne souhaitait pas la partager, pas encore.

Elizabeth parut un peu s'adoucir. 'Je peux comprendre.' Répondit-elle après un moment. 'J'espère seulement que, le temps venu, vous serez tout de même heureux. Je ne crois pas nécessaire de vous rappeler que ce genre de chose ne s'empêche pas vraiment, ça peut arriver à tout moment.'

Il chassa une mèche de son visage. 'J'en suis conscient. Il faut que vous sachiez que je ne serai jamais comme Bingley, Lizzie, à démontrer publiquement mes sentiments, à m'en faire pour un rien, à vouloir tout savoir. Il y a des domaines où je ne me sens pas à l'aise et ceci est l'un d'eux. Mais je serai heureux le temps venu, j'en suis persuadé, bien que je n'aurai pas la même manière de le montrer.'

Elle soupira brièvement, puis haussa les épaules. 'Cela suffira, je suppose. Peut-être que le temps saura vous faire changer d'avis.'

Darcy fit une légère grimace. 'Je crains d'être une cause désespérée.'

Elizabeth eut un petit rire, entourant son cou de ses bras. 'Nous verrons bien.'

(*-*-*)

Comme Darcy avait prévu, Lesley fut déclaré coupable tôt dans la matinée du deuxième jour. Compte-tenu du nombre d'évidences et de témoignages, les maigres efforts que le criminel avait fournis afin de bâtir sa défense ne firent pas le poids contre les arguments de Darcy et ses associés. Et, comme ces derniers l'avaient prévu, la peine de mort fut prononcée, mais la possibilité de choisir l'exil fut offert au condamné, offre qu'il accepta sans grande joie. C'est donc sans regret que le maître de Pemberley observa le bateau menant en Australie quitter le port de Londres, emmenant avec lui un homme qui ne finirait jamais de le haïr.

À la maison, tout le monde s'activait. Des malles pleines jonchaient l'entrée alors que des valets s'occupaient de charger les voitures qui les mèneraient à Pemberley, laissant le soin aux femmes de nettoyer la demeure avant le grand départ. Elizabeth supervisait le tout comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie, flanquée d'Abigaëlle qui s'activait énergiquement à ce que rien ne soit oublié. Darcy observa cette scène avec satisfaction, le cœur léger, l'humeur joyeuse.

-'À ce rythme, nous serons parti dans l'heure.' Commenta-t-il avec un sourire.

Lizzie répondit de même. 'Je l'espère bien. Miss Grant a fait préparer un goûter pour la route. Nous avons cru bon de fermer les cuisines maintenant, afin que cela ne retarde pas le reste.'

-'C'est une bonne idée.'

-'Il ne reste que ces celles-ci à charger. Notre voiture est déjà prête, elle attend devant la porte. Souhaitez-vous vous changer, Mr Darcy?'

-'Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.'

-'Tant mieux car tous vos vêtements sont rangés, de toute manière.'

Darcy eut un petit rire. 'Cela valait bien la peine de me le demander. Je suis heureux de savoir que vous avez retrouvé votre bonne humeur, Mrs Darcy.'

Elizabeth eut un petit rire. 'Nous partons pour Pemberley, comment pourrais-je ne pas être heureuse? Jane me manque, bien sûr, mais je la retrouverai bien assez vite. Je lui ai promis d'être présente lors de la naissance de son enfant et novembre n'est pas si loin. En attendant, cela me permettra de passer un peu plus de temps avec vous.'

Darcy effleura brièvement sa joue. 'Oui. Nous aurons tout l'été ensemble.'

Lorsque tout fut prêt, le couple monta à bord de la diligence sans une once de regret. Ce séjour à la ville avait été plaisant dans l'ensemble, mais ils leur tardaient de retrouver Pemberley. Ils furent bientôt loin de Londres, de sa chaleur et de ses bruits et c'est en échangeant un sourire que les Darcy prirent la route du Derbyshire.

(-*-)

_Alors voilà! Ce n'était pas très long, je sais, mais comme j'ai dit je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps…J'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même ! Le prochain chapitre ne mettra pas autant de temps à être publié, je vous le promets ^^ _

_À tinou06 : Pour écrire un message privé, il faut avoir un compte fanfiction. Une fois connecté, il faut ensuite aller sur mon profil et en haut à gauche il est écrit PM messaging. Voilà : )_

_Merci à toutes celles qui laisse des reviews, ça me fait tjs autant plaisir : ) _

_P.s. Merci à Fairyteyla de m'avoir pointé que Darcy et Bingley se tutoyant ne collait pas trop, après relecture j'ai constaté qu'elle avait bien raison! _


	14. Chapitre 14: Retour à Pemberley

_Bonjour les demoiselles! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long : ) Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 14**

_Retour à Pemberley_

(-*-)

Abigaëlle observa la vue du haut de la terrasse, respirant l'air frais à plein poumons. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait quitté le miteux logis de son oncle et sa tante et encore plus longtemps depuis qu'elle avait quitté la ferme familiale. Elle se rappelait encore la première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Londres; son frère aîné l'avait conduite jusque chez son oncle, l'air sombre dans son uniforme de soldat, et il l'avait quitté aussitôt arrivé avec un seul baiser sur le front comme salut. Elle l'avait regardé partir sans dire un mot, gravant dans sa mémoire sa grande carrure et son pas assuré, un étrange contraste contre la saleté et l'obscurité des lieux. Il ne s'était pas retourné, pas une seule fois, mais elle l'avait vu serrer les poings. Elle savait que derrière son air solennel se cachait le même sentiment qu'elle ressentait alors que ses yeux suivaient avidement la silhouette rouge qui disparaissait rapidement au loin. Ils avaient été proches, ses deux frères et elle. La séparation ne pouvait être que douloureuse.

La vie à la ville n'était pas la même qu'à la campagne et Abby avait eu du mal à s'y habituer. Cependant, les enseignements de ses défunts parents l'avaient guidé comme un phare dans la nuit lors de ses moments les plus difficiles: _Dieu ne met jamais sur ta route des épreuves que tu ne peux surmonter. _Toutes les fois que le courage venait à lui manquer, Abigaëlle prenait une grande inspiration et refusait de se laisser décourager. Dans les pires moments elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même et fermait les yeux, laissant les images qui avaient marquées son enfance envahir son esprit.

La ferme de ses parents était petite, à peine une acre, située sur un terrain d'un riche propriétaire qui louait des parcelles à ses employés. Autour d'eux plusieurs autres habitations semblables se côtoyaient, toutes aussi simples les unes que les autres. Un étage, trois pièces; deux chambres et une cuisine qui comprenait salle à manger et salon. Parfois, une minuscule mezzanine était ajoutée au-dessus des chambres qui était accessible par une échelle de bois et qui servait pour le rangement. Abby avait partagé sa chambre avec ses frères, ces deux grands gaillards qui murmuraient et riaient jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Elle avait souvent envié cette complicité qui les unissait et n'avait pu retrouver dans l'amitié ce lien si spécial, peu importe la force avec laquelle elle avait essayé de se faire des amies. Les filles du coin la trouvait trop rêveuse, trop fonceuse et, surtout, détestait la manière qu'elle avait de s'exprimer.

La maison était situé tout près du ruisseau et des boisés, sur la frontière nord-ouest des terres de Mr Merriwether. Le père d'Abigaëlle avait obtenu son emploi dès l'ouverture de l'usine de coton et fut donc dans les premiers à s'établir à cet endroit. Les habitations s'étaient multipliés au fil des années alors que l'entreprise prenait de l'expansion, transformant une prairie autrefois inhabitée en un champ de petites maisons de bois et de pierre au toit de paille où grouillait femmes et enfants à journée longue. Malgré les interminables heures de travail et le manque fréquent d'argent, Abigaëlle n'avait aucun souvenir d'en avoir souffert. Tout ce dont elle pouvait se rappeler était les fleurs près de la seule minuscule fenêtre de la maison, les bêches, seaux et pelles contre le mur, le petit chemin menant à l'étable qu'ils partageaient avec quatre de leurs voisins. Le potager, derrière, dont sa mère prenait grand soin. Les projets de ses frères qui aimaient tant le bois. La corde à linge où le vent soulevait des draps défraîchit et des vêtements cent fois raccommodés. L'odeur d'animaux, de tabac bon marché et de feu. Tout ceci elle se souvenait et non les fois où la nourriture était maigre et les hivers froids. Lorsque le bois manquait et que tous les cinq se retrouvaient dans la chambre de ses parents, collés les uns aux autres pour se réchauffer, elle s'endormait avec la voix de sa mère qui chantait une balade. Il lui semblait que, à travers ses yeux à demi fermés, la vue de son père et de sa mère, main dans la main, le regard amoureux, était suffisant pour lui apporter la chaleur dont elle avait besoin.

Sa vie avait changé si drastiquement! L'atmosphère étouffante, les hautes habitations de pierre, les chemins sinueux, le manque d'espace et de verdure, l'air malsain et nauséabond, le grand nombre de gens, tout était à l'opposé de ce dont elle était habitué. Les premiers jours avaient été pénibles alors que l'odeur de l'usine de savon et de chandelles lui avait donné la nausée, encore plus insupportable que celle des excréments et de l'urine qui ne quittait jamais les rues. Abigaëlle n'était pas coquette, mais même ici le minimum d'hygiène n'était pas respecté. Le temps et l'espace lui avaient souvent manqué pour effacer les traces de ses journées laborieuses et c'était avec dégoût qu'elle s'endormait le soir, trois de ses cousines contre elle dans un lit simple. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils vivre ainsi? Comment arrivaient-ils à dormir avec tout ce bruit? N'y avait-il donc pas un seul homme sobre la nuit tombée? N'y avait-il donc pas de repos, même le dimanche, pour célébrer Dieu? Il lui semblait que chaque journée était une question de survie.

Et ce l'était. Oh, oui, ce l'était. Comment ses frères avaient-ils pu la laisser ici? Pensaient-ils à elle? Viendraient-ils la chercher? Elle s'était accrochée à cet espoir pendant longtemps, travaillant jour après jour afin de gagner son pain et aider Molly, qui était dangereusement pâle et frêle. Abby s'était vite attaché à elle, qui avait un cœur d'or et une personnalité douce, et n'aurait certainement pas pu supporter les premiers mois dans sa nouvelle famille si elle n'avait pas été là. Et comme sa tante l'avait prédit, Abigaëlle s'était habitué aux odeurs et plutôt que de la rendre malade elles devinrent seulement désagréables. Ses mains, déjà renforcies par le travail de ferme et à l'usine, s'étaient encore plus endurcies. Son caractère et ses habitudes s'étaient adaptés à la ville et elle en était venue à accepter son sort avec, sans jamais vraiment disparaître, le vague espoir qu'un jour ses frères viendraient la chercher.

Mais ce ne fut pas ses frères qui la libérèrent de l'enfer dans lequel elle vivait, mais Elizabeth Darcy. Comment Abby avait-elle pu hésiter une minute? Comment avait-elle pu refuser la première fois? Elle avait été si inquiète pour sa tante qu'elle n'avait pas vu que la solution à sa misère était là, à portée de main, et elle remerciait le ciel que cette opportunité ne se soit pas envolé en un nuage de fumée dès que Mrs Darcy eut tourné le dos ce soir-là, dans Hyde Park. Abigaëlle avait cru que la culpabilité allait la ronger, qu'elle ne pourrait vivre avec elle-même pour avoir abandonné sa famille, mais l'argent qu'elle envoyait chaque semaine à sa tante suffisait à ce que sa conscience soit plus en paix. De plus, elle se sentait aussi utile ici qu'à Londres, sinon plus. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas du tout les mêmes responsabilités, mais pour la première fois en un an elle ne se sentait pas comme un fardeau. Avec une bouche de moins à nourrir et plus d'argent en poche, Molly s'en sortait certainement mieux qu'avant. Abby se promit d'aller la visiter l'hiver prochain, lorsque les Darcys passeraient quelques semaines en ville pour la Saison.

Maintenant qu'elle était à Pemberley, cette vaste propriété qui occupait presque la moitié du Derbyshire, Abigaëlle ne pouvait croire la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir décroché un poste si important. La maison à Londres avait été impressionnante, mais _ça_, c'était tout autre chose. Lorsque la diligence était passée à travers les grilles de fer forgé, Abigaëlle n'avait pu s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration. Quelle immensité! Jamais de sa vie ses yeux ne s'étaient posés sur un domaine aussi luxueux et magnifique. Même son ancien employeur, Mr Merriwether, ne possédait pas une si grande propriété et de si vastes jardins. Perchée près du cocher, elle avait observé avec admiration chacun des détails qui constituaient la route principale et ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir du domaine. L'odeur de fleur et de gazon fraîchement coupé lui avait chatouillé agréablement les narines, une odeur qui semblait s'être perdu dans sa mémoire, chassé par les effluves de la ville. À ce moment, elle avait compris l'amour d'Elizabeth pour Pemberley, son propre cœur s'éprenant de l'endroit au premier regard.

Tous les domestiques de la demeure s'étaient enlignés près de la porte afin d'accueillir leurs maîtres. C'est avec curiosité qu'Abigaëlle avait observé les visages sérieux, presque anxieux, des gens présents, tous aussi droits et fiers les uns que les autres. Lorsque la diligence s'était arrêtée, son cœur battait si fort que ses mains tremblaient. Une vieille dame du nom de Mrs Reynolds avait salué les Darcys, une larme à l'œil, et Abby avait été étonnée de voir Elizabeth se diriger presqu'aussitôt vers une petite fille d'à peine huit ans qui serrait une poupée dans ses bras.

-'Bonjour Sophie.'

Cette dernière avait rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux alors que sa mère la poussait gentiment vers l'avant.

-'B'jour.' Avait-elle répondu sans oser lever les yeux.

-'Et bien, ce que vous avez grandi mademoiselle! Une vraie dame.' Avait sifflé Elizabeth en s'approchant. Puis elle lui avait dit, sur le ton de la confidence : 'Je vois que tu as bien pris soin de la poupée. Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance.'

Sophie n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. 'Elle a dormi avec moi tous les soirs.'

-'C'est bien, elle n'aime pas être seule.'

Soudainement, le visage de la fillette s'était déconfit et elle avait regardé le jouet avec tristesse. Soupirant, elle le lui avait tendu : 'Voilà. Maintenant que vous êtes de retour, elle n'a plus besoin de moi.'

Elizabeth avait doucement repoussé la poupée. 'Je préfèrerais que tu la gardes, Sophie. Avec tout ce que j'ai à faire ici, elle serait bien seule si elle restait avec moi. Est-ce que tu crois que tu serais capable de t'en occuper pour toujours?'

Sophie avait hoché la tête, les yeux brillants. Lizzie lui avait souris avant de se tourner vers sa mère. 'Un vrai petit ange, Mrs Brown.'

Abby était consciente du privilège que sa position lui donnait car elle était témoin de la vraie nature d'Elizabeth. Au sein des invités et lors des visites de politesse, Elizabeth n'était pas la même. Polie, respectueuse, Mrs Darcy assumait son rôle avec courtoisie. Peut-être Abby était-elle la seule à remarquer les petits mouvements nerveux de ses mains, le léger froncement de sourcils, le tapement de ses pieds dans l'air lorsqu'elle s'impatientait. Ou bien les furtifs regards vers la porte et les intonations de sa voix lorsqu'une hôte ou une invitée faisait subtilement des remarques déplacées. En privé, elle était une tout autre personne et elle n'avait aucune difficulté à avouer qu'elle préférait largement le côté plus cynique et aventurier de sa maîtresse plutôt que les faux sourires et la voix de velours. Il n'avait pas été long pour qu'Elizabeth donne toute sa confiance à sa suivante et lui confie ses véritables états d'âmes et opinions. Abigaëlle en avait été flattée et s'était juré de se rendre digne d'un tel honneur. Elle admirait Mrs Darcy plus que quiconque, admiration qui ne cessait de se renouveler au fur et à mesure qu'elle apprenait à la connaître. Son grand cœur, son amour pour son mari et sa famille, son intelligence et intérêt pour les choses de la vie détruisaient tous les préjugés qu'Abby avait eus envers la bourgeoisie. Elizabeth Darcy était différente des autres et pour le mieux. De la voir accroupie près de cette enfant qui aurait été ignoré de n'importe quelle femme de société avait gonflé son cœur de fierté et c'est la tête haute et un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle avait suivi le couple jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison.

Abigaëlle s'étira en baillant. En ce dimanche après-midi, elle ne savait pas comment occuper son temps. Des congés, elle n'en avait jamais eus, excepté pour aller à l'église, et elle avait bien du mal à obéir aux ordres d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière lui avait formellement interdit de faire quoi que ce soit ou d'aider qui que ce soit aujourd'hui. Elle souhaitait qu'Abby se repose et profite du soleil, mais les jambes de la jeune femme fourmillaient d'impatience. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ne rien faire et elle n'était pas certaine que cela lui plaisait.

Au loin, elle vit deux silhouettes émergeant des écuries, l'une en amazone sur sa jument à la robe pâle et l'autre droit et fière sur son étalon noir. Abigaëlle n'avait pas de mal à reconnaître ses maîtres et elle souhaita soudainement pouvoir les accompagner dans cette balade. Il n'était pas rare qu'Elizabeth requiert sa compagnie lorsqu'elle voulait faire une promenade sur la propriété et Abby était toujours heureuse d'y aller avec elle, ne pouvant se rassasier des paysages de Pemberley. Cependant, elle n'allait certainement pas s'imposer alors qu'Elizabeth passait enfin du temps seule avec son mari. Abigaëlle ne comprenait pas les rumeurs qui circulaient comme quoi sa maîtresse avait marié Fiztwilliam Darcy pour son argent. Quiconque les observait un tant soit peu pouvait deviner l'attraction qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Si Darcy était plus discret, les yeux d'Elizabeth vendaient la mèche. Ils pétillaient dès que son époux entrait dans la pièce et un petit sourire ne quittait plus ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Sa voix était plus douce lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui et son rire plus sincère. Quelque chose se passait en elle lorsque Darcy était présent, une transformation soudaine. Son désir d'être près de lui et de le toucher était presque palpable. Abby trouvait étrange que deux personnes partageant une aussi grande chimie ne le démontrent pas plus souvent, ne serait qu'un tant soit peu. Elle avait vu plusieurs couples se frôler par-ci par-là, à l'abri des regards, un effleurement de taille ou de bras, des croisements de doigts sous la table, des genoux qui se touchent. Cependant, cela ne se produisait jamais entre Darcy et Elizabeth. Abigaëlle ne pouvait peut-être pas voir l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, mais elle pouvait le sentir. Et même si Darcy n'était pas ouvertement démonstratif, les attentions qu'il portait à sa femme et l'étincelle subtile dans ses yeux étaient suffisants pour la convaincre que le maître de Pemberley, aussi coincé soit-il, était amoureux d'Elizabeth.

Abigaëlle se retourna, observant la façade de la maison. Elle avait passé les dernières semaines à découvrir la place, fascinée par le luxe et l'immensité des lieux. C'était tout comme si elle était dans un rêve. La maison était si grande qu'elle s'y était perdue plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir se retrouver et l'endroit comptait tant de domestiques qu'il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle fasse la connaissance d'une nouvelle personne. Elle avait eu du mal à apprendre tous les noms, mais elle commençait peu à peu à s'intégrer et cela lui plaisait vraiment. Si les gens étaient au courant de ses origines, ils ne le faisaient pas sentir. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était toujours prête à rendre service, peu importe la tâche, mais ils l'acceptaient comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de la maisonnée. Une paisible routine s'était installée où Abby trouvait un sentiment de bonheur presque égal à celui qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle était chez ses parents. Ici, elle mangeait à sa faim et dormait au chaud dans sa propre chambre. Son lit était lavé à toutes les semaines. Elle était payée généreusement et se promenait tous les matins dans les plus beaux jardins du comté. Elle travaillait pour une famille qu'elle respectait et qui la respectait en retour, Elizabeth lui offrant une amitié dont elle ne se serait jamais crue digne. Malgré l'absence de sa famille – et elle sentait ce point douloureux au niveau de son cœur chaque fois qu'elle y pensait – elle se surprit à s'attacher à ce nouvel endroit comme si elle y avait toujours appartenu. Pemberley était sa maison maintenant et elle en était heureuse.

(-*-)

-'Lizzie! N'allez pas trop loin!'

Elizabeth ignora la voix de son mari alors qu'elle accélérait le pas de son cheval. 'Venez!' cria-t-elle sans même se retourner, dirigeant l'animal vers le boisé qui se dressait à une centaine de mètres devant elle.

-'Lizzie! Arrêtez!

La journée était magnifique. Pemberley verdoyait sous le soleil de juillet, plus enchanteur que jamais. Les fleurs sauvages parsemaient le pré dans lequel elle s'était engagée et les herbes hautes pliaient sous une brise agréable, frôlant les genoux de son cheval dans leur ondulation. Elizabeth se retourna; au loin, la maison se faisait de plus en plus petite. Les jardins ressemblaient à un grand labyrinthe de haies aux formes arrondies, égayés par les bassins d'eau et les fontaines. D'où elle était perchée, elle apercevait une grande partie du domaine principal et même quelques fermes, au loin, sur sa gauche. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-'Regardez comme c'est magnifique.' Murmura-t-elle lorsque Darcy s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

-'Je serais ravi de profiter du paysage si mes yeux n'étaient pas occupés à vous surveiller, Elizabeth.' La gronda-t-il, l'air sévère. 'Cela ne fait pas si longtemps que vous montez à cheval, vous n'êtes pas prête à faire des folies. Vous auriez pu tomber, cette pente était très abrupte.'

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. 'Je n'ai eu aucun mal à me tenir.'

-'Je suis sérieux. Vous auriez pu vous blesser gravement.'

-'Et bien je ne le suis pas.'

-'Lizzie, lorsque j'ai accepté de vous montrer à monter à cheval, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous entêtiez à faire comme bon vous semblait. Il est important de commencer tranquillement, vous ne pouvez partir galoper après quelques jours, c'est tout à fait insensé.'

La jument s'impatienta sous elle. Elizabeth tapota son cou avec sa main, haussant un sourcil en direction de son mari. 'Voyez? Même Perle trouve vos propos ridicules.'

Darcy roula les yeux. 'Vous êtes incorrigible.'

-'C'est comme si j'en avais fait toute ma vie. Cette sensation de liberté est…fascinante. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les hommes aiment tant ce loisir et je compte bien apprendre le plus rapidement possible. Un jour, je chasserai avec vous.'

-'Ne dites pas de bêtises. Peu de femmes chassent.'

-'Cela ne veut pas dire que je dois m'en abstenir pour autant.'

Son époux fronça les sourcils. 'Ma foi, vous êtes sérieuse. Vous souhaitez réellement apprendre à chasser?'

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard surpris. 'Bien sûr que je suis sérieuse. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les hommes seraient les seuls à pouvoir profiter de l'exaltation que procure ce genre d'activité.'

-'Vous savez que monter en amazone ne permet pas autant de mouvements et souplesse. Les risques de chutes sont beaucoup plus grands.'

La jeune femme tourna les rennes de sa jument un peu plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. 'Oui, je sais.' Répondit-elle, agacée. 'C'est une injustice, si vous voulez mon avis.'

Elle dirigea l'animal vers le boisé en le talonnant légèrement. Darcy la suivit aussitôt, rapprochant sa monture de celle de son épouse afin d'observer son visage. 'Vous êtes fâchée.' Constata-t-il. Puis il ajouta en soupirant : 'L'éternelle bataille des sexes, vieille comme le monde.'

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard noir. 'Facile d'être si nonchalant lorsque vous êtes du côté du « sexe fort »?' maugréa-t-elle en prononçant les derniers mots avec un sarcasme aussi subtil qu'un éléphant dans les rues de Londres. 'Les femmes sont obligés de se priver de tellement de choses seulement parce qu'elles sont des femmes! Qui a-t-il de mal dans l'envie d'apprendre à chasser? Ou bien dans le désir de pratiquer des sports? De parier? De voyager, partout? De sortir sans être accompagné? Une femme se doit d'être sage, d'être calme, de s'accomplir dans tellement de choses inutiles alors que toutes les choses réellement amusantes sont laissées aux hommes!'

-'Il n'y a pas que cela, Lizzie. Nous ne passons pas nos journées à nous amuser, nous avons un grand nombre de responsabilités. Nous prenons des décisions importantes, nous portons sur nos épaules les choix que nous faisons et vivons avec les conséquences qu'ils apportent. Nous voyons le monde tel qu'il est, dans ses beautés autant que ses défauts, et je peux affirmer que la nature humaine n'est pas toujours belle à regarder. Ce monde dans lequel vous avez grandi n'est pas la réalité, Lizzie, autant bien vous en avertir maintenant. La pauvreté, la guerre, la faim, l'esclavage, les épidémies, le dur labeur…Ce ne sont que quelques exemples sur une longue liste d'atrocités qui polluent notre société et dont les femmes de la gente sont protégés par leur situation. Il faut être solide pour survivre dans ce monde et je crois que les hommes sont plus aptes à supporter cette pression.'

-'C'est ridicule. À toujours vouloir nous protéger de tout, on finit par n'être que des esprits simples dont le plus gros dilemme est la couleur de la robe à porter au prochain bal. Je n'aime pas ce petit monde dans lequel les femmes d'aujourd'hui vivent, ce petit nuage de vanités si superficiel!'

Darcy eut un sourire énigmatique. Elizabeth s'impatienta. 'Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amuse? Dois-je vous rappeler que _vous_, en tant qu'homme, contribuez à ce que nous restions innocentes et naïves? À ce que ce monde si insipide se cultive, générations après générations?'

Son mari secoua légèrement la tête. 'Si je tenais réellement à maintenir cette illusion de monde parfait, je ne vous aurais pas épousé, ma chère Lizzie.'

-'Et bien!'

Darcy eut un bref rire. 'Ne soyez pas si surprise. Vous savez très bien que votre esprit est différent de celui des autres femmes. Votre intelligence dépasse les questionnements sur la dentelle et la mousseline.' Il attendit quelques instants avant d'ajouter, un peu plus sombrement. 'Je dois vous sembler une contradiction.'

En effet, il l'était. Elizabeth avait un million de preuves à l'appui pour affirmer que Darcy était bel et bien l'homme qui suivait le plus les convenances, pensées et doctrines de la société moderne. Qu'il affirme que c'était justement le fait qu'elle ne corresponde pas au modèle de femme exemplaire qui l'avait attiré ne manquait jamais de la surprendre. 'Oui, William, vous êtes parfois difficile à suivre.' Commenta-t-elle gravement. 'J'ai l'impression que deux forces se battent en vous et que l'une d'entre elle ne gagne jamais sur l'autre.'

Darcy fronça les sourcils, le regard sur quelque chose qu'Elizabeth ne pouvait pas voir. Elle venait de toucher une corde sensible et son époux ne semblait pas vouloir partager son opinion sur le sujet. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre la conversation là où elle avait été arrêtée.

-'Je le pourrais, j'en suis certaine.'

-'Comment?'

-'Supporter la pression. Je le pourrais. Je crois que je préfère voir la vie telle qu'elle est plutôt que de vivre dans un cocon où tout est parfait.'

-'Étrangement, je suis d'accord avec vous.' Concéda Darcy après un moment d'hésitation.

Elizabeth haussa les sourcils. 'Vraiment?'

-'Ne croyez pas que je supporte cette idée, au contraire. Je suis le premier à défendre que la place des femmes est à la maison. Je crois sincèrement que leur nature plus délicate et compréhensive est ce qu'il faut à un foyer pour avoir des bases solides.'

Elizabeth était indignée. Avant qu'elle puisse prononcer un seul mot, Darcy poursuivit : 'Je ne dis pas cela pour dévaloriser votre sexe, voyez plutôt cela comme un compliment.'

-'Je ne vois pas comment se faire dire qu'être une boniche qui n'a comme but dans sa vie que de diriger une maison est un compliment, je suis désolée.'

-'Boniche n'est pas le terme que j'utiliserais.'

-'Peu importe le terme, le principe reste le même.'

-'Ce que je voulais dire est que, pour qu'une famille soit unie et stable, la femme est primordiale. Et je ne parle pas seulement de porter les enfants et de les mettre au monde. Je parle en terme de présence, de soutien, de compréhension…Un homme est trop brusque, trop dur pour remplir ce rôle. Les enfants ont besoin d'une personne qui saura les éduquer avec fermeté, mais douceur. Qui saura les consoler, les guider, les aider dans leur parcours alors que les hommes sont plutôt présent afin de les endurcir pour leur future vie d'adulte. Nous ne sommes pas assez proches de nos émotions pour savoir quand être tendre ou sévère. Nous n'avons pas la capacité que les femmes ont de deviner, de comprendre l'humain, de ressentir ce que l'on doit faire vis-à-vis autrui.'

Elizabeth fit la moue. 'Alors les femmes ne sont bonnes que pour faire et élever les enfants.'

-'Ne soyez pas de mauvaise foi, Lizzie, vous savez que je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions derrière mes paroles. Ce n'est pas une question de n'être bon qu'à telle ou telle chose, car cela s'appliquerait tout autant aux hommes concernant certains domaines plus féminins, comme la peinture ou la musique.'

-'Oui, mais les hommes qui s'intéressent à la peinture ou la musique ne se font pas rejeter de la société. Une femme qui s'intéresse aux affaires d'hommes est aussitôt classée comme étant trop marginale.'

-'C'est juste.' Acquiesça Darcy. 'Je ne dis pas que je suis totalement d'accord, mais je crois tout de même que certaines choses sont mieux laissées à un certain sexe qu'à un autre. C'est une question d'équilibre. Un homme a besoin de sa femme autant qu'une femme a besoin de son mari. Chacun détient son rôle pour bien faire fonctionner sa famille. Si celui de l'homme est plus ingrat, celui de la femme n'est pas nécessairement plus facile. Certaines de mes connaissances vous affirmeraient le contraire, mais je ne prends rien pour acquis.'

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre. 'Dois-je comprendre que la mort de votre mère y est pour beaucoup dans votre vision des choses?'

Darcy eut un léger sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il conserva son regard bien vers l'avant lorsqu'il répondit : 'Oui, je suppose que mon opinion est basée sur ma propre expérience. J'ai eu la chance de côtoyer ma mère pendant une dizaine d'années avant qu'elle ne nous quitte, nous laissant le soin à mon père et à moi d'élever Georgiana. Même si ma sœur a eu bon nombre de nourrices et gouvernantes pour lui donner affection et amour, et même si nous lui donnions tout ce que nous pouvions lui donner, ce n'était pas la même chose, nous le savions bien. J'avais pris la présence de ma mère dans ma vie pour acquise et ce n'est qu'à sa mort que j'ai compris qu'elle n'était pas seulement une femme, mais surtout ma mère, une base fondamentale dans ma vie. Sans elle, ce n'était plus pareil. Ma famille n'était plus pareille.'

Elizabeth demanda, incertaine : 'Vous la regrettez?'

Darcy haussa les épaules. 'Il y a si longtemps maintenant. Elle n'était pas la plus chaleureuse, mais elle était toujours là. C'était rassurant, cela me permettait d'avancer plus facilement car je savais que peu importe ce qui arrivait, elle serait toujours de mon côté. Elle me connaissait mieux que moi-même et savait comment agir avec moi. Cela ne se remplace pas.'

Lizzie hocha la tête. Elle songea à sa mère, qui était certes nerveuse et bruyante, mais qui était toujours en vie et qui, qu'elle le veuille ou non, était effectivement la personne la plus importante de sa vie, avec ses soeurs. 'Je suis désolée.'

-'Ne le soyez pas. Dieu a un chemin pour nous tous et même si j'aurais préféré que ma mère soit encore en vie, je crois que sa mort m'a tout de même apporté de bonnes choses. Des valeurs plus solides, une conscience plus accrue, de la persévérance, de l'endurance… Il faut savoir voir le positif de toute situation, peu importe sa nature.'

Elizabeth eut un petit rire. 'Vous parlez comme un philosophe.'

Darcy sourit à son tour. 'À mes heures.'

-'Vous avez raison.' Avoua la jeune femme en poussant un grand soupir. 'Nous avons tous un rôle qu'il est plus facile de jouer dans la société. Puisque mon statut me l'empêche, je me vois donc dans l'obligation d'envier le sexe opposé pour le reste de ma vie.'

-'J'étais sincère lorsque j'ai dit que je vous croyais capable de réussir à supporter la pression dans certains domaines réservés aux hommes.' Commenta lentement Darcy. 'Si vous voulez mon avis, le problème avec ces théories est quelles sont générales et non universelles. Certaines personnes sont destinées à prendre un chemin inhabituel et je trouve dommage de toujours mettre tout le monde dans le même moule. Cela s'applique à vous, je crois. Votre caractère et votre énergie est telle que je ne puis m'empêcher de croire que vous seriez capable de déplacer des montagnes.' Puis, il ajouta d'un air malicieux : 'Après tout, vous avez bien réussi à dompter le plus endurcit des bachelors d'Angleterre, cela compte pour quelque chose.'

Lizzie secoua la tête. 'Vous n'êtes pas dompté, William, sinon vous seriez à mes côtés beaucoup plus souvent.'

-'Vous m'avez présentement, non?'

-'Oui, maintenant. Mais pour combien de temps encore?'

Ils poursuivirent leur route en silence. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas heureuse d'avoir Darcy pour elle, bien au contraire! Jamais elle n'avait passé autant de temps avec lui depuis leur mariage et elle ne s'en plaindrait sûrement pas. Cependant, Darcy avait cette tendance d'être là sans être là. Il avait toujours quelque chose en tête, toujours un projet à mener à terme, toujours une priorité qui ne pouvait attendre. Alors même s'il passait ses après-midi avec elle, Elizabeth avait l'impression qu'il n'était jamais totalement présent. Elle ne pouvait le blâmer; après tout, il avait un domaine vaste dont il devait s'occuper et la moisson était imminente. Tant de choses avaient à être préparées : les granges devaient être aménagées, les jeunes animaux sevrés, les moutons tondus une seconde fois, certaines clôtures dans les pâturages avaient à être solidifiées. Sans parler des récoltes, qui réclamaient l'attention de presque tous les paysans, et où Darcy prenait bien soin de fournir eau et nourriture en quantité afin que ses hommes ne souffrent pas de la chaleur et d'épuisement. Cette attention aux détails alors qu'il aurait pu laisser ces soins aux mains de son intendant rendait honneur à son mari, Elizabeth devait se l'avouer. Elle était fière de le regarder diriger sa propriété, consciente que tant de gens comptaient sur lui.

-'Peut-être devrions-nous rebrousser chemin.' Proposa Darcy alors qu'ils s'aventuraient hors des sentiers battus depuis un moment. 'Je crains que ce chemin ne soit pas prudent.'

Lizzie laissa échapper un petit rire. 'Oh, William, les arbres sont si espacés que trois chevaux côte à côte y passeraient sans problèmes!'

-'Je serais plus rassuré de vous savoir sur la route. Si vous ne faites pas attention, vous pourriez-'

Elizabeth s'était tournée vers son mari pour mieux entendre ses paroles et ne vit donc pas la branche basse sur son chemin. Malgré la lenteur de la cadence de sa jument, Lizzie le remarqua trop tard et son réflexe fut de se pencher vers l'arrière. Sa jambe décrocha de sur son appui, la laissant sans équilibre, et elle glissa sur le flanc de l'animal avant de se retrouver les fesses sur le sol.

-'…tomber.'

Darcy démonta aussitôt et se précipita vers sa femme, qui, contre toute attente, riait aux éclats. 'Elizabeth, vous allez bien?'

Cependant, Lizzie était incapable de répondre tant elle riait. Elle avait été si surprise par sa chute qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir peur et c'est avec bonne humeur qu'elle se remémora une des importantes règles de l'équitation.

-'Ne jamais se pencher vers l'arrière, toujours vers l'avant.' Récita-t-elle en se calmant enfin, acceptant la main de Darcy qui l'aida à se relever. 'Et surtout regarder droit devant. Ciel, je suis heureuse que Perle ne soit pas très grande.'

-'Ou que la branche n'est pas été plus basse.' Grommela Darcy, qui ne semblait pas trouver la situation très drôle. 'Lizzie, et si vous aviez heurté votre tête?'

-'Elle est solide comme le roc, ne vous inquiétez pas.'

-'Avez-vous mal? Tout va bien?'

-'L'orgueil est un peu amoché, mais rien qui ne peut être arrangé par la promesse de ne jamais invoquer ce faux-pas en société.'

Darcy prit les rennes des chevaux et engendra le pas, lui jetant des coups d'œil de côté afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne s'évanouirait pas soudainement. 'Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Nous ferons le reste à pieds.'

Elizabeth perdit son sourire. 'Will, ce n'était qu'un léger incident.'

-'Qui aurait pu être pire.'

-'Et qui ne l'est pas.'

-'La possibilité était quand même là. Lizzie, vous êtes inexpérimentée et vous agissez comme si vous ne vous souciez pas de votre vie. Des gens plus habitués que vous sont déjà morts ou ont été grièvement blessé dans des accidents impliquant des chevaux. Ne vous souvenez-vous pas de Jean?'

Si elle s'en rappelait? Elizabeth en eut un frisson. Elle avait eu si peur pour le petit! Heureusement, il ne boitait presque plus maintenant et ne laissait jamais son handicap l'empêcher de faire son travail ou s'amuser avec sa sœur. 'Oui, je me souviens. Je me souviens aussi qu'il était derrière le cheval et non dessus.'

-'Vous êtes têtue comme une mûle.'

-'Ma meilleure qualité, selon certain.'

Ils rentrèrent à pieds, Darcy refusant catégoriquement qu'elle remonte à cheval. Dans un sens, Elizabeth n'en était pas trop importunée. Sa région arrière était tout de même douloureuse dû à sa chute et de remonter sur la selle n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour à Pemberley, assis sur la terrasse devant un verre de limonade, Elizabeth soupira d'aise en regardant le coucher du soleil.

-'Je ne pourrai jamais me fatiguer d'une telle vue.'

-'Moi non plus.' Répondit son mari et, rosissant de plaisir, elle remarqua que son regard n'était pas dirigé vers le paysage, mais vers son visage. 'Je ne crois pas qu'il existe quelque chose de plus magnifique.'

Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux et Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de rougir, flattée. Elle mourrait d'envie de tendre la main et de caresser sa joue, d'emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux, d'embrasser sa bouche invitante où se dessinait présentement un léger sourire si séduisant qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Si quelques secondes auparavant elle aurait souhaité que ce moment ne se termine jamais, elle avait soudainement une folle envie que la nuit soit déjà tombée afin de regagner leur chambre. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'il allait lui prendre la main. Pendant un moment, elle était certaine qu'il ne pourrait supporter d'attendre plus longtemps et la supplierait de venir la rejoindre dans leur lit. Cependant, alors même qu'il ouvrait la bouche, les yeux si intenses qu'elle en frissonnait, un domestique arriva et aussitôt il retrouva sa contenance. Essoufflée, le visage cramoisi, Lizzie détourna le regard pour reprendre ses esprits. Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre que la présence du domestique était en fait un message qui lui était destiné et il fallut que ce dernier s'éclaircissent la gorge, mal à l'aise, afin qu'elle se tourne vers lui et prenne la lettre qu'il lui présentait sur un plateau d'argent.

Elizabeth l'ouvrit brusquement sans prendre la peine de regarder de qui elle provenait. Puis sa frustration s'envola et elle se sentit pâlir.

-'Mrs Darcy, tout va bien?' s'inquiéta Darcy, mais elle ne l'entendit pas, ses yeux parcourant le papier rapidement.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son mari se poser sur son bras. 'Elizabeth?'

Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle tendit la lettre pour que Darcy puisse la lire à son tour. 'C'est de ma mère. Elle dit que Jane est dans un état critique.'

-'Quoi?'

-'Elle pourrait perdre le bébé.'

(-*-)

_Voilà ! Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes, j'ai eu du mal à me corriger pour celui-là, je ne sais pas pourquoi! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre-ci : ) Reviews? ^^_

_A Tinou06 : Il existe une alarme pour être averti lorsqu'un nouveau chapitre est en ligne, il faut s'inscrire au Story Alert (que tu peux trouver au même endroit que lorsque tu laisses un review), mais pour ça il faut avoir un compte fanfiction. A la prochaine, en espérant que ce chapitre t'a plu ^^_


	15. Chapitre 15: Les caprices de Mrs Bennett

**Chapitre 15**

_Les caprices de Mrs Bennett_

(-*-)

Elizabeth n'arrivait pas à rester en place. Elle avait beau se raisonner, se forcer à rester calme, rien n'y faisait. Ses jambes fourmillaient d'impatience, aucune position ne lui semblait confortable et ses pensées se bousculaient douloureusement dans sa tête. Jane! _Sa_ Jane! C'était impossible, la vie ne pouvait être cruelle à ce point!

En temps normal, Lizzie aurait pris plaisir à regarder la nature défiler devant ses yeux. Aujourd'hui, alors que la diligence les menait à Netherfields, elle était si bouleversée qu'elle était incapable de profiter du paysage. Ils avaient passé les frontières du Hertfordshire depuis la veille et pas une seule fois s'était-elle perdue dans la contemplation des terres de son enfance. Cela faisait presqu'un an qu'elle n'était pas revenu et elle aurait dû ressentir un pincement au cœur, submergée par la nostalgie et les souvenirs. Cependant, elle ne ressentait rien de tel. Anxieuse jusqu'à en être nauséeuse, il n'y avait pas de place dans le cœur d'Elizabeth pour autre chose que son inquiétude. Les deux derniers jours avaient été pénibles, insupportables même, et il lui tardait d'arriver à destination. Deux jours! En deux jours, il pouvait se passer n'importe quoi. En deux jours, le monde entier avait le temps de changer. Peut-être arriveraient-ils trop tard? Peut-être Jane était-elle mourante, accablée de chagrin? Peut-être que…

-'Lizzie, calmez-vous. Rien ne dit que tout ne va pas pour le mieux.' Tenta de la rassurer Darcy, dont la voix trahissait légèrement sa fatigue. Les nuits précédentes avaient été aussi éprouvantes pour lui que pour sa femme pour la simple raison que cette dernière, dans son insomnie, s'était tournée et retournée dans le lit sans répit, l'empêchant par le fait même de bien dormir.

Elizabeth sentit la main de son époux se poser sur les siennes afin de les empêcher d'abîmer encore plus la lettre cent fois lue qu'elle avait reçue de sa mère. 'Avec un message comme celui-là, j'ai l'impression que je dois m'attendre au pire.' Répondit-elle dans un soupir, quelque peu consolée par le contact.

Darcy eut une moue désapprobatrice. 'Votre mère a peut-être légèrement tendance à exagérer par moment…'

Lizzie dégagea ses mains brusquement. 'Dites tout de suite que c'est un ramassis de mensonges! Ma mère n'est peut-être pas parfaite, mais elle n'oserait jamais mentir sur un tel sujet!'

-'Ce n'est pas ce que –'

-'Ce que vous avez voulu dire est clair comme du cristal.' coupa sèchement Elizabeth en se tournant obstinément vers la fenêtre.

Darcy soupira, mais n'ajouta rien. Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Pemberley en coup de vent, le couple n'avait pas pu échanger une seule conversation sans qu'elle ne tourne au vinaigre. Elizabeth était tellement anxieuse que toutes contrariétés semblaient bien pires qu'elles ne l'étaient vraiment et il était impossible de la raisonner. Maintenant qu'ils approchaient de Netherfields c'était tout comme un ouragan s'était déclenché en elle.

-'Mrs Darcy?' La voix d'Abigaëlle lui parvint du haut de la diligence. 'Les chevaux sont fatigués, peut-être devrions-nous les changer à Meryton? Nous aurions dû le faire il y a des heures déjà.'

-'Et perdre du temps? Non. Continuez. Il ne reste que quelques miles, il n'est pas question que l'on s'arrête.'

Elizabeth remarqua le regard de côté que lui jeta son mari et ignora le pincement de ses lèvres, signe de sa désapprobation. Comment pouvaient-ils tous penser aux chevaux alors que Jane était si mal en point? Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'elle devait se rendre à son chevet le plus vite possible, coûte que coûte? Et comment Darcy pouvait-il être si calme alors que son meilleur ami risquait de perdre les deux êtres les plus importants de sa vie? N'avait-il donc aucune compassion?

La vue de Netherfields serra le cœur d'Elizabeth si fort que son souffle en fut coupé et de petites étoiles apparurent devant ses yeux. La diligence n'avançait pas assez vite à son goût et elle se tint sur le bout de son siège, prête à bondir, essayant tant bien que mal de forcer l'air dans ses poumons. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin devant les escaliers, Lizzie n'attendit même pas que le cocher ouvre la portière et s'élança vers les marches, qu'elle monta à une vitesse peu digne d'une dame. Elle n'osa pas pousser son impolitesse jusqu'à entrer sans être annoncée et elle prit son mal en patience alors que le valet prenait une éternité à venir ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'elle fut dans le vestibule, les plaintes aigues de sa mère lui parvinrent aux oreilles et le monde se mit à tourner. Elle arrivait trop tard. C'était trop tard!

Elizabeth jeta presque son chapeau, ses gants et son manteau sur le domestique qui se présenta et se précipita vers le premier étage, paniquée. Elle suivit les bruits jusqu'à la troisième porte et l'ouvrit à la volée; sa mère, allongée dans le lit d'invité, pleurait dans son mouchoir. Lorsqu'elle vit sa seconde fille débouler dans la pièce, ses cris devinrent presque hystériques.

-'Oh, Lizzie! Lizzie!'

-'Mère! Que se passe-t-il? Où est Jane?'

-'Oh, que va-t-elle devenir? Si fragile, si douce! Que va-t-elle devenir!'

-'Mère! Dites-moi!' s'impatienta Elizabeth.

-'Oh, oh!'

Lizzie abandonna Mrs Bennett brusquement. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à l'entendre se plaindre alors que Jane était certainement tout près. Elle devait trouver sa sœur, peu importe l'incivilité qu'impliquait ouvrir toutes les portes de la maison. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à recourir à l'impolitesse car Bingley apparut à l'autre bout du couloir avant même que sa main se pose sur la première poignée de porte.

-'Charles!'

-'Elizabeth! Et bien, c'est toute une surprise! Mais que faites-vous- '

-'Comment va Jane? Je peux la voir?'

Sans prendre le temps d'attendre la réponse, elle poussa la porte de la chambre. Étendue sur son lit, Jane regardait par la fenêtre, le visage impassible. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise lorsque Lizzie se précipita à ses côtés et l'étreignit avec force.

-'Tu en en vie!' murmura-t-elle passionnément, tellement soulagée que des larmes de joie lui brûlèrent les yeux. 'Oh, Jane, j'ai eu si peur! Est-ce que tu vas bien?'

-'O-oui, tout va bien.' Répondit Jane, confuse.

-'Et le bébé?'

Les mains de Jane vinrent automatiquement contre la protubérance de son ventre, le caressant avec tendresse. 'En pleine forme.'

Comme si tout le stress des derniers jours s'affaissait sur elle soudainement, Elizabeth sentit ses jambes fléchir; elle se laissa choir sur la chaise près du lit, tremblante de la tête aux pieds. 'Oh, Jane, je me suis fait un sang d'encre!' Elle prit une grande inspiration et, lorsqu'elle fut certaine que son cœur avait retrouvé un rythme plus normal, ajouta : 'Que s'est-il passé? Raconte-moi.'

Se redressant un peu dans le lit, sa sœur eut soudainement une expression très étrange sur le visage. 'Lizzie…ne me dis pas que tu as fait tout ce chemin seulement à cause d'une petite chute?'

-'Une _petite_ chute?'

-'Je suis tombé dans les escaliers l'autre jour.'

-'C'est que ce Mère m'a écrit et elle –'

-'Mère t'a écrit?' l'interrompit Jane, stupéfaite.

-'Et bien, oui. Et je suis venue dès que j'ai pu. Elle me disait que le médecin craignait pour vos vies, qu'elles ne tenaient qu'à un fil et que…Jane? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?'

Jane eut l'air si désolé qu'Elizabeth en fut aussitôt alarmée. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire? Elle devait se l'avouer, sa sœur ne semblait pas sur le point de mourir. Elle semblait fatiguée et pâle, mais rien qui ne semblait hors de l'ordinaire vu son état.

-'Je lui avais dit de ne pas t'écrire, Lizzie, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien. Ce n'était que deux petites marches, j'ai seulement perdu pied. Charles a fait tout un plat de l'histoire et a insisté pour que le médecin me voit, peu importe mes protestations. Le Dr Calvert m'a conseillé de rester alité pendant quelques jours, pour être sûr, et j'obéis car je sais que ça rassure Charles. Mais je vais parfaitement bien, Lizzie, je pourrai même me lever dès demain.'

-'Mais…et Mère? Elle pleure comme une madeleine!'

Jane secoua la tête. 'Elle est comme cela depuis deux jours. Rien ne peut la consoler. Elle était présente lorsque cela s'est passé et elle s'est évanouit aussitôt; ses nerfs sont trop fragiles. Nous la gardons ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. J'ai beau lui envoyer le message que tout va bien, elle ne veut rien entendre. Elle croit que Charles ne lui dit cela que pour l'épargner et je ne peux me lever pour aller la voir et Mère est incapable de quitter son lit. C'est un grand malentendu.'

Un silence s'installa. Les mots de Jane tombèrent sur Elizabeth comme un pichet d'eau glacée. Une soudaine rage l'enflamma et elle se leva tranquillement. 'Tu m'excuseras un instant.'

Elle ignora les supplications de sa sœur de ne pas être trop dure avec leur mère et Elizabeth rebroussa chemin, pénétrant à nouveau dans la chambre de Mrs Bennett. Lorsqu'elle l'a vit, cette dernière leva des yeux ronds d'inquiétudes vers elle.

-'Ne m'épargne pas, Lizzie, dis-moi la vérité. C'est grave, n'est-ce pas? Oh! Je le savais ! Oh! Oh!'

Elizabeth ferma la porte. Elle s'approcha ensuite du lit, dangereusement calme. 'Savez-vous combien de temps il faut pour parcourir la distance entre Pemberley et Netherfields?'

Mrs Bennett éclata en sanglot. 'Comment peux-tu être aussi sans cœur, Lizzie! Parler de distance alors que ta sœur est sur le point de mourir!'

Elizabeth ferma les yeux un moment alors que les gémissements perçants de sa matriarche résonnaient désagréablement à ses oreilles. 'Jane ne va pas mourir. Pourriez-vous cesser de geindre, Mère, avant d'importuner toutes les personnes présentes dans cette maison?'

-'Lizzie!' Mrs Bennett répondit d'un ton cassant. 'Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça! Ne vois-tu pas combien je souffre? N'as-tu pas pitié de ta pauvre mère, que tu n'as pas vue depuis des mois?'

-'J'ai passé les deux derniers jours à croire que ma sœur et son enfant allait mourir alors vous m'excuserez si mes pensées ne sont pas dirigées vers vous.'

-'Si Jane va si bien, tu devrais t'occuper un peu de celle qui t'a mise au monde! Tes sœurs ne se font pas prier, elles savent que ma santé est fragile et qu'il ne faut pas m'énerver! Seigneur, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une enfant si impolie et ingrate!'

-'Elles sont ici? Même Lydia?'

Soudainement, tout fut clair. Lizzie fut si étonnée de sa découverte qu'elle éclata d'un bref rire, outrée de l'audace de cette femme qui, maintenant, la regardait comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

-'Il n'y pas quoi rire, ma fille, et si tu vivais l'enfer que je vis tu n'aurais pas ce comportement déplorable avec moi. Depuis que tu as marié ce _Mr_ Darcy, tu n'es plus la même. Ma fille n'aurait jamais osé rire au visage de sa mère qui est en train de souffrir le martyr!'

Elizabeth roula les yeux. 'Vous ne souffrez pas plus le martyr que Jane est en train de mourir, Mère, et je vous prierais de rester respectueuse envers mon époux.'

-'Ton époux, ha!' s'exclama Mrs Bennett d'un ton suffisant. 'C'est une chance que sa fortune s'élève à dix milles livres par an car je n'aurais jamais, _jamais_, accepté qu'il soit mon gendre. C'est un homme détestable et hautain.'

Lizzie s'efforça de rester calme, mais le stress des deux derniers jours, son manque de sommeil et son outrage était tel qu'elle dû employer toute sa volonté pour ne pas se mettre à crier. 'William n'est ni détestable, ni hautain, et peu m'importe sa fortune. Je me serais mariée avec lui même s'il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire paysan. Et la prochaine fois que vous voulez que je vienne vous rendre visite, plutôt que de m'envoyer une lettre m'annonçant que ma sœur est sur le point de mourir et que la vie de mon futur neveu ou nièce est en danger, écrivez noir sur blanc que vous voulez que me voir!'

-'Lizzie! Surveille ce ton! Oh, ma tête! Vois ce que tu as fait, maintenant j'ai la migraine! Oh!'

Elizabeth allait répondre tout bonnement qu'elle s'en fichait bien lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Abigaëlle fit son entrée, effectuant une révérence bien basse.

-'J'ai un message à transmettre à Mrs Darcy de la part Mrs Bingley. Elle vous demande de venir dès que possible.'

-'Oh! Ma fille va mourir! Oh! Je sens que je vais m'évanouir! Mes sels! Vite, mes sels!'

Alors qu'une suivante, qui était resté silencieusement dans un coin, se précipita vers elle, Abigaëlle murmura pour elle-même : 'Ciel, une vraie banshee. Ce n'est pas des sels qu'il lui faut, mais une bonne claque.'

Elizabeth tourna un regard étonné vers elle et sa suivante rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. 'Je suis désolée, Mrs Darcy!' s'empressa-t-elle de s'excuser, confuse. 'Ce n'était pas dans mon intention d'exprimer cette pensée à voir haute, elle était réservée à ma tête seulement.'

Sa maîtresse se contenta de sourire malicieusement. 'Ne le soyez pas, je crains que vous n'ayez raison. Une bonne claque lui remettrait certainement les idées en place.'

Les deux femmes essayèrent tant bien que mal de cacher leur rire alors que Mrs Bennett poursuivait ses lamentations sans négliger les « Oh! » d'un ton souffrant et les « Ah! » dramatiques.

-'Mère, s'il-vous-plaît.' L'intima Lizzie au bout d'un moment. 'Vous allez faire un spectacle de vous-même.'

-'Comment peux-tu te soucier de ce que les gens penseront alors que je suis en train de mourir de chagrin!'

-'Vous n'allez pas mourir. Jane est en parfaite santé et vous le savez très bien. Je suis ici maintenant, que voulez-vous de plus?'

Mrs Bennett eut l'air agacé. 'Oh, petite sotte, ne sois pas si égoïste!' Puis, jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte, elle maugréa : 'Faut-il que je hurle pour que l'on me considère?'

Comme si ses paroles avaient été entendues, dix secondes n'étaient pas passées que Marie, Kitty et Lydia pénétraient dans la chambre.

-'Oh! Je meurs! Je meurs!' reprit Mrs Bennett en portant une main à son front.

-'Ça recommence.' Commenta Lydia sous son souffle.

-'Souhaitez-vous quelque chose à boire, Mère?' demanda Marie en s'approchant d'elle.

-'Oh! Oh!'

-'Mais faites quelque chose, elle est en pleine crise.'

-'Crise d'hystérie, oui.'

-'Elle se surpasse, aujourd'hui.'

-'Lydia! Kitty! Faites quelque chose!'

-'Oh, tais-toi, Marie. Mère va très bien. Laisse lui de l'air, ça l'aidera.'

-'Oh! Oh!'

-'Kitty, tu ne sais pas qui j'ai vu hier? Le Colonel Forster et sa femme! Harriet est monstrueuse, je ne l'avais même pas reconnu. Voilà plus d'un an qu'elle a eu son bébé et elle est toujours aussi grosse.'

-'Que font-ils ici?'

-'Mère! Voici vos sels! Voici de l'eau!'

-'Ils sont en visite chez je-ne-sais-plus qui.'

-'Oh! Oh!'

-'Tu crois qu'ils passeront par Longbourn?'

-'Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Si mère peut se remettre de sa crise, nous aurions une chance de les recevoir. Peut-être que Père ne serait pas contre l'idée que nous les invitions tout de même.'

-'Lydia! Je t'interdis d'inviter le Colonel Forster et sa femme sans ma présence! Oh! Oh!'

Elizabeth avait le tournis et elle dû s'accrocher au dossier d'une chaise pour ne pas tomber. Elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer les voix de ses sœurs tant elles parlaient toutes en même temps, chacune essayant de s'entendre par-dessus les cris de Mrs Bennett. La pièce était un chaos de paroles aigues et cette cacophonie était plus que Lizzie pouvait le supporter. Quel était ce revirement de situation? À peine une demie heure avant elle craignait pour la vie de sa sœur et de son enfant et maintenant elle se retrouvait au milieu d'une guerre verbale qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles et lui martelaient la tête. Il n'y avait pas de doute, _elle_ avait la migraine.

Alors qu'Elizabeth était décidée à quitter la pièce pour échapper à cet enfer, Jane entra vêtue de sa robe de chambre, l'expression troublée.

-'Jane!' s'exclama Mrs Bennett en voyant sa fille aînée. 'Oh, mon enfant! Mes filles! Toutes mes filles sont présentes!'

-'…et je lui ai dit : « tu ne peux pas porter cette couleur, tu es trop pâle! »…'

-'Mère? Voulez-vous que je remonte votre cousin?'

-'Que se passe-t-il? Je vous ai entendu de ma chambre et je ne pouvais pas…'

-'…et c'est sans parler son problème de jeu et d'alcool…'

-'Oh, Jane! Je suis si heureuse de te savoir en vie!'

-'Fermez la fenêtre, Mère risque de prendre froid!'

-'…beaucoup trop de jambon froid et de pâtés de campagne…'

-'…n'avais-tu pas dit qu'elle était rentré au couvent?...'

-'…et la petite Edwina aura finalement son cousin ou sa cousine pour jouer avec elle!...'

-'…Et je lui ai dit que c'était impossible, que j'étais trop occupée…'

-'Je vais aller chercher une couverture supplémentaire.'

-'…cette petite garce a osé-'

-'Lydia!'

-'Quoi? Mère, elle est pire que pire.'

-'…Devrais-je faire la lecture? Il n'y a pas de piano dans cette pièce….

-'Il n'en ai pas question!'

-'Autant mieux mourir.'

-'Les filles! Ça suffit.'

-'Jane, tu devrais retourner te coucher.'

-'Qu'est-ce que je disais?'

-'Les lapins.'

-'Ah oui.'

-'Non! Viens près de moi, Jane, assied toi.'

-'Mère, elle devrait vraiment-'

-'Chut! Cesse de faire ta rabajoie, Lizzie, et profites du moment où nous sommes toutes ensembles!'

-'…et ça ne m'a empêché de lui dire, carrément, que….'

-'…Jane, Jane, tu es si pâle! Veux-tu manger?...'

-'….devrais-je sonner?...

-'…Lizzie?...'

-'…que s'est-il passé ensuite?...

-'…Marie, ne touche pas à cette Bible!...'

-'…et il y avait du bruit, au fond du couloir…'

-'…Jane, il faut dire à Charles que la pièce est beaucoup trop sombre pendant l'après-midi.'

-'…parfaitement symétrique, avec des plumes d'autruche…'

-'…Mère, j'insiste, tout va pour le mieux…'

-'…Qui sait faire du feu?...'

-'…Et si on demandait des biscuits?...'

-'...Lizzie?'

-'…et c'était tout juste si on ne voyait pas son…'

Les cris hystériques eurent raisons d'elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle devait quitter la pièce avant de devenir folle. Elizabeth tituba jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, et sortit en la claquant derrière elle. Les voix se turent, puis des murmures empressés suivirent, mais Lizzie ne les entendit pas, pressant le pas pour mettre le plus de distance entre sa famille et elle-même. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle avait besoin d'espace. Elle avait besoin de tout sauf de se trouver à cet endroit présentement.

Elle dévala les escaliers, trébuchant presque. Elle n'attendit pas que le domestique ouvre la porte et se précipita à l'extérieur, ses pieds la dirigeant machinalement vers la courbe de la route où, à l'abri des regards, elle serait enfin en paix. Là, et seulement là, permit-elle à sa frustration d'exploser.

Elle poussa un cri de rage alors que ses mains empoignèrent une branche et la fracassa contre le tronc d'un arbre. _Clac! Clac! Clac! Clac!_

Quelle honte! Comment sa mère pouvait-elle avoir agi ainsi? Comment ses sœurs pouvaient-elles être si idiotes? Pourquoi Jane était-elle si compréhensive? Elizabeth n'arrivait pas à comprendre, elle ne pouvait pas accepter que sa propre famille soit si…si….

_CLAC!_

Ses bras lui faisaient mal maintenant. Ses mains l'élançaient et elle laissa tomber la branche cassée, appuyant son dos contre l'arbre. Sa respiration était si saccadée et son corset si serré qu'elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Elle devait se calmer. Elle devait reprendre contrôle d'elle-même. Si elle s'exposait plus longuement à ce genre de comportement, elle fera honte à son mari. Ciel! Darcy. Oh, Darcy allait être furieux! Quelle scène venait-elle juste de faire, en se sauvant ainsi, sans même son chapeau ou sa paire de gants?

-'Quelle idiote je suis!' murmura-t-elle rageusement, assenant un coup de poing contre l'écorce. 'Incapable de me comporter comme une dame! Il faut toujours que j'agisse en sauvage! Je suis bête, bête, bête!'

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge et Lizzie leva brusquement la tête.

-'Et bien, en voilà des manières.'

Elle se sentit rougir. Avait-il été témoin de son excentricité? 'Père?'

-'T'attendais-tu à quelqu'un d'autre, Lizzie?'

-'Je…Je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un, pour être franche. Sinon, j'aurais…je ne me serais pas…' balbutia-t-elle maladroitement.

Mr Bennet éclata de rire. Puis il vint près d'elle, posant ses deux mains sur ses bras, et l'embrassa sur le front. 'Cela me fait plaisir de te voir, ma fille. Je suis heureux de voir que le mariage n'a en rien altéré à ta personnalité.'

-'Oh, Père, je vous en prie, ne vous moquez pas de moi. Vous ne pouvez savoir comme j'ai honte!'

Mr Bennett prit sa main et la posa au creux de son coude. Il la pressa doucement pour qu'ils se mettent en marche sur le chemin de terre.

-'J'aurais aimé te proposer de nous enfuir à Longbourn, loin de tout ce cirque, mais je crains que ni vous ni moi ne pouvons échapper à notre destin.'

Elizabeth leva un sourcil. 'Qu'avez-vous donc à affronter?'

-'Ma présence inévitable, bien sûr. Je suis ici depuis que Mrs Bennett a décidé de faire son petit numéro et je ne peux échapper aux longues heures d'attentes avant que sa santé s'améliore brusquement. D'ailleurs, comment va-t-elle?'

Lizzie poussa un soupir d'exaspération. 'À son meilleur, je le crains.'

-'Oui, comme mon ouïe en a été témoin tout à l'heure.'

-'Père, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tenté de lui dire que Jane allait bien?'

Mr Bennett haussa les sourcils. 'Aussi bien parler à un mur! Une personne n'entend parfois que ce qu'elle veut entendre et je crains que le petit drame de cet incident ait trop excité ses nerfs fragiles et qu'elle ne se soit un peu emporté.'

-'Un peu? La lettre que j'ai reçue était si drastique! Je ne me rappelle pas avoir connu deux jours plus angoissants que ceux-ci. Oh, et l'enfer que j'ai fait vivre à William!'

Son père se tourna vers elle, légèrement surpris, mais ne se prononça pas sur l'utilisation d'un terme si intime. Il avait toujours appelé sa femme « Mrs Bennett » et non par son prénom, et c'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il eut la confirmation que sa fille préférée avait réellement de l'affection pour son mari.

-'Toutes ces heures passées à croire que la vie de Jane et son enfant ne tenait qu'à un fil!' poursuivit Elizabeth, contrariée. 'Comment Mère a-t-elle pu me faire une chose pareille?'

-'Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu l'en empêcher, Lizzie,' Répondit Mr Bennet, sincère. 'Je n'ai appris ta venue qu'aujourd'hui même. Quant à ta question, je crois que Mrs Bennett sous-estime grandement l'affection que tu as pour ta sœur. La solitude et l'ennui l'ont aveuglé, et bon, ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'elle n'utilisera pas son bon sens. En fait, je ne crois pas avoir été témoin d'une décision intelligente de sa part depuis vingt-cinq ans.'

-'Vingt-cinq ans? Père, ce n'est pas convenable de parler ainsi de sa propre femme.'

-'Ce n'est pas ma faute si la seule bonne décision que ta mère ait prise ait été de m'épouser.' Plaisanta-t-il. 'Oh, Lizzie, après vingt-cinq ans de vie commune, peut-être en viendras-tu à comprendre mon point de vue.'

-'Je ne l'espère pas!'

-'Je ne te le souhaite pas non plus.' Répliqua Mr Bennett, très sérieux tout à coup. 'J'entretiens l'espoir de te voir toujours heureuse, ma chère fille, mais je connais ton caractère et je sais que la position que tu détiens maintenant est loin d'être compatible avec ta personnalité. Tu n'as pas choisi un chemin facile, Lizzie, et je crains parfois pour ton bonheur.'

Elizabeth resta stupéfaite de cette confidence. 'Craindre pour mon bonheur? Père, il ne faut pas. Je vous assure que tout ira bien.'

-'Pour le meilleur et pour le pire? Les gens changent, Lizzie, et souvent l'amour s'éteint comme un feu que l'on n'entretient pas. En fait, c'est exactement cela. L'amour ne suffit pas, il a besoin d'être entretenu, années après années. Il faut du courage, de la patience, de la persévérance, de l'entêtement…Je n'ai jamais eu ces qualités, fille, et c'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle j'ai perdu Mrs Bennett si rapidement. Si j'avais seulement entretenu notre flamme, peut-être aurions-nous pu être heureux, ensemble.'

Elizabeth ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était la première fois que son père s'adressait à elle ainsi et cela la déstabilisa. Elle avait toujours su que ses parents n'étaient pas un couple très attaché l'un à l'autre, mais de savoir que l'amour avait été la base de leur union ne manqua pas de la surprendre. 'De l'entêtement, j'en ai.' Répondit-elle au bout d'un moment, plus pour se rassurer elle-même qu'autre chose. 'De la persévérance, de la patiente, du courage…peut-être aurais-je le temps de les apprendre au fil des années.'

Mr Bennett tapota doucement sa main. 'Mr Darcy et toi avez tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Il suffit que tu contrôles ce caractère bien trempé et que ton mari se décoince un peu, et je crois que vous aurez la formule magique.'

Elizabeth haussa les sourcils. Mr Bennett ne manqua pas de le remarquer et ajouta : 'Oh, je ne m'y connais peut-être pas beaucoup en passion, depuis le temps, mais je suis un homme et je sais en reconnaître les symptômes. Derrière ses airs sérieux se cachent des braises qu'il tente désespérément de ne pas laisser s'enflammer. Et, sans même t'en rendre compte, c'est tout comme si tu soufflais sur ces braises. Imagine un peu la torture que doit vivre l'homme.'

Un sourire amusé était accroché à ses lèvres. Lizzie, les joues rouges, le réprimanda. 'Père, ne dites pas de telles choses. Et si on vous entendait?'

-'Il n'y a personne ici, je ne crains donc pas des oreilles indiscrètes.'

-'De toute façon, comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela? Vous ne nous avez pas vu depuis le mariage.'

-'Vos fiançailles ont été assez longues pour que je puisse m'en rendre compte. Je voyais Mr Darcy presque tous les jours et, qu'il le veuille ou non, son regard n'est pas fait de marbre. Il fallait bien que je m'assure que ma Lizzie allait se marier avec un homme qui en valait la peine!'

-'Vous êtes incorrigible.' Elle souriait malgré elle, heureuse de retrouver cette complicité qu'elle avait toujours eu avec son père.

-'Prends bien en note ce que je dis, Lizzie.' Poursuivit-il, le regard perdu au loin. 'Vu vos natures si différentes, il vous faudra beaucoup de travail pour bâtir une vie qui vous plaira à tous les deux. Vous êtes complémentaires, même un fou le remarquerait, mais cela ne signifie pas que tout sera facile. Accrochez-vous et tout ira bien. Ayez confiance, donnez-vous mutuellement du courage et de la force, et vous passerez à travers toutes les tempêtes. Ne fais pas comme ton vieux père et bat toi pour conserver ce que vous avez intact. Ça, je sais que tu sais le faire.'

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et, s'arrêtant de marcher, se retourna pour observer Netherfields. Elizabeth fit de même, s'entourant de ses bras pour se réchauffer. Elle n'avait pas son manteau et un vent léger s'était levé. Tout était si calme et paisible, si familier et réconfortant…Comment avait-elle pu oublier le Hertfordshire si rapidement? Comment avait-elle pu oublier sa vie ici? Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds à Longbourn depuis dix mois. Dix mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses parents et ses sœurs! Sa nouvelle vie était-elle si importante qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour sa famille? Devait-elle vraiment être étonnée de l'attitude de sa mère alors que rien ne la faisait bouger du Derbyshire ou de Londres? Lizzie se souvenait les maintes fois où Mrs Bennett lui avait écrit pour qu'elle et Darcy viennent lui rendre visite et chaque fois elle avait eu une bonne excuse à donner pour y échapper. Elle n'avait jamais osé inviter ses parents, sachant très bien la position délicate dans laquelle cela mettait Darcy, qui avait bien du mal à supporter les excentricités de sa belle-mère. Et la dernière qui venait de s'ajouter à la liste n'était pas des plus innocentes et ne manqueraient pas de déplaire à son époux…

Mais ils étaient sa famille. Ils étaient sa famille et elle les avait rejetés comme s'ils ne valaient rien à ses yeux. Soudainement, elle se sentit affreusement coupable. Elle aurait pu prévenir ceci. Elle aurait pu prendre la peine d'écrire à sa mère plus souvent ou de lui rendre visite au moins une fois dans l'année et toute cette histoire ne serait peut-être jamais arrivé.

-'Ah, je vois que nous ne serons bientôt plus seuls.' Commenta Mr Bennett au bout d'un moment. Au loin, la silhouette de Darcy se dessinait en contre-jour; le cœur d'Elizabeth se mit à battre plus vite, comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait. 'Et bien, j'ai été content de t'avoir à moi seul pendant un moment, Lizzie. Dieu seul sait quand l'occasion se représentera.'

Ils allèrent à la rencontre de Darcy et, après un dernier regard à sa fille, Mr Bennett annonça qu'il devait aller s'enquérir de l'état de sa femme, laissant le couple seul sur la route. Darcy tendit alors le chapeau, les gants et le manteau qu'il tenait dans ses mains à Elizabeth et cette dernière les enfila sans dire un mot, soudainement gênée de sa présence. Son visage impassible ne trahissait en rien ses émotions et elle était anxieuse de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

-'Je suis désolée, William. J'étais si en colère! Je n'arrivais plus à supporter de rester à l'intérieur, il me fallait de l'air.'

-'Hmm.'

-'Tout ceci n'est qu'un terrible malentendu.' Soupira-t-elle. 'Un stratagème de ma mère pour nous avoir à ses côtés, toutes les cinq.'

Darcy eut un demi-sourire. 'Vous m'en direz tant.'

-'Oh, je sais bien ce que vous pensez.' Maugréa Elizabeth en faisant la moue. 'Vous aviez raison. Voilà, c'est dit. Vous aviez raison et j'avais tort et je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir écouté avant, cela nous aurait évité bien des disputes.'

Darcy caressa brièvement sa joue. 'Vous seriez venue, même si vous aviez su que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Je ne peux vous en vouloir de votre comportement, Lizzie, car je connais l'amour que vous portez à votre sœur et je sais que c'est votre peur de la perdre qui vous a rendu si…'

-'Désagréable. Vous pouvez le dire.'

-'Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ceci est maintenant derrière nous et maintenant que nous savons que Jane est en parfaite santé, peut-être serions-nous mieux de profiter de cette réunion familiale. L'occasion de visiter votre famille est rare, Lizzie, alors je crois qu'il serait préférable de retourner les voir dès que possible.'

Elizabeth hocha la tête, soulagée que Darcy ne soit pas fâché. Elle s'était vraiment attendue à pire. En fait, cela l'énerva un peu. Lui qui était si à cheval sur les apparences, pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit sur sa fuite grossière? Comment pouvait-il pardonner sa conduite si facilement, sans même la mentionner?

-'William?'

-'Hum?'

-'Vous êtes si calme. N'êtes-vous pas le moindrement offensé?'

-'Non, plus maintenant.'

-'Plus maintenant?'

Darcy haussa les épaules, menant la marche maintenant. 'Ne me donnez pas de mérites sur mon calme car je n'en suis pas digne. J'étais fâché. Cependant, Miss Grant m'a fait voir les choses d'une autre façon.'

Abigaëlle? Que pouvait-elle bien avoir pu lui dire?

Darcy souriait maintenant. 'Elle est quelqu'un, cette petite.' Commenta-t-il. 'Elle a une manière plutôt comique de s'exprimer…et s'imposer. Même si je voulais la réprimander, je ne le pourrais pas. Il y a une telle innocence dans ses yeux, une telle sincérité, que j'en suis incapable. Elle ne sait peut-être pas tenir sa langue, mais elle est une femme respectable. Et elle a une grande affection pour vous, ce qui pour moi démontre un très grand bon sens.'

-'Je sais que vous désapprouvez de certains de ses comportements, mais elle s'améliore tous les jours et…eh bien, je dois vous l'avouer…cette franchise est justement ce qui me plaît chez elle. Elle ne passe pas par quatre chemins pour dire ce qu'elle pense et j'aime cette attitude.'

-'Vous ne faites jamais les choses comme les autres, n'est-ce pas?'

Elizabeth eut un bref rire. 'Depuis le temps, je croyais que vous l'aviez compris.'

-'Être conscient d'un fait et le comprendre sont deux choses différentes.'

-'Et qu'a-t-elle dit, pour vous faire si drastiquement changer d'avis?'

-'Tout simplement que la pression avait été trop forte pour vous et que vous aviez besoin d'espace.'

-'C'est tout?'

-'Presque tout. Elle m'a conseillé de me mettre à votre place et de m'imaginer ce que cela me ferait si l'on m'annonçait que la vie de Georgiana était en danger et que finalement, arrivé à destination, l'affaire n'est qu'une mascarade grotesque. Vu de cette manière, votre comportement me semble plus raisonnable.'

Étrangement, cela ne la consola pas vraiment. Elle se souvient d'une de leur conversation, il y avait quelques semaines déjà, et c'est à contrecoeur qu'elle marmonna : 'Et bien, quand vous parliez de pression l'autre fois, vous aviez raison. Les hommes ont beaucoup plus de facilité à la supporter que les femmes.'

Darcy fit une moue désapprobatrice. 'Ne dites pas cela, Elizabeth, votre problème ne réside pas dans le fait de ne pas savoir supporter la pression, mais dans votre incapacité à contrôler toutes les émotions qu'elles apportent. Vous ne savez pas les canaliser. Une fois dirigées vers un point fixe et logique, cette faiblesse se transformerait en une incroyable qualité.'

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le manoir. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment devant les escaliers et Lizzie poussa un long soupir.

-'Je me dois d'y retourner, n'est-ce pas?'

-'Cela serait préférable, en effet.'

-'Je sens que les prochains jours seront très, très longs.'

Darcy eut un rictus et lui serra brièvement la main pour l'encourager. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et, plus tranquillement cette fois, prit la direction de la chambre de sa mère.

(-*-)

_Et voilà! Oui, je sais, nous n'avons pas beaucoup vu Pemberley, mais je ne peux pas m'attarder partout sinon ce sera beaucoup trop long! Ils seront bientôt de retour, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de réintégrer la famille Bennett depuis le début et je me suis dit qu'il était grand temps qu'ils fassent leur apparition, aussi courte soit-elle. Enfin bref! J'espère que vous avez appréciez la cacophonie des filles Bennett, c'était assez amusant à écrire :P _

_Au fait, une lectrice m'a donné l'idée de faire un blog pour suivre l'évolution de l'écriture des chapitres. Si vous avez des questions, des intérêts ou seulement pour discuter un peu, venez faire un tour sur mon LiveJournal. Il est beaucoup plus facile de communiquer là-dessus qu'ici, selon moi, et je serais bien heureuse de répondre à toutes les questions qui me seront posées : ) Voici l'adresse :_

_http :/ angxelixque . livejournal . com/_

_Je n'ai pas encore eu beaucoup de temps pour le travailler, alors il se peut que ce soit un peu vide pour le moment. Mais j'ai l'intention de faire au moins un article par semaine. _

_Sur ce, à bientôt!_


	16. Chapitre 16: L'héritier de Netherfields

_Enfin le chapitre 16 est en ligne, après sept révisions et une semaine et demi de retard…Désolée d'avoir tant tardé, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à décider par où je voulais que l'histoire se dirige et comme la dernière semaine n'a pas été la meilleure de ma vie, j'ai dû reporter la publication. Enfin bref, le voici donc, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez _

_(-*-)_

**Chapitre 16**

_L'héritier de Netherfields_

Même si Elizabeth appréciait réellement la présence de sa famille entière à ses côtés, cela ne signifiait pas nécessairement que c'était de tout repos. Lorsque son père était présent, les choses semblaient plus calmes car la présence de Mr Bennett avait toujours eu un effet très calmant sur ses filles et sa femme. Cependant, il n'était pas dans les habitudes du patriarche de s'attarder trop longtemps en milieu majoritairement féminin et, rapidement lassé des conversations insipides, il se réfugiait souvent dans la grande bibliothèque. Par chance, la présence de ses gendres apaisait ses oreilles sensibles et lui remontait nettement le moral. Après autant d'années auprès de femmes, Mr Bennett fut soudainement très satisfait que ses filles aient épousés des hommes intelligents qui, par conséquent, soutenaient des conversations plus qu'appréciables. Ainsi, son séjour à Netherfields ne fut pas aussi éprouvant qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il se surprit même à l'apprécier.

Quant à Lizzie, elle retrouvait dans ce chahut-bahut quelque chose de rassurant. C'était comme si elle revenait en arrière et qu'elle était Miss Elizabeth Bennett à nouveau. Combien d'après-midi avait-elle passé à écouter Lydia et Kitty se chamailler à propos d'une robe ou d'un chapeau? Combien de fois avait-elle supporté en roulant les yeux les heures de pratique que s'imposait Marie au piano? Sans parler de toutes les crises de sa mère…C'était un environnement à rendre fou et Lizzie le savait. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier l'atmosphère. Elle avait l'impression de revivre ses années à Longbourn et ce bref retour en arrière lui apportait une nostalgie au goût aigre-doux.

Elizabeth passa donc beaucoup de temps avec ses sœurs et sa mère. Maintenant que Jane pouvait à nouveau se déplacer et que Mrs Bennett semblait s'être miraculeusement rétablie de sa crise, elles passaient toutes leur après-midi dans la salle à dessin à préparer le trousseau du futur bébé.

Oh, Jane. Elle était si radieuse! Sa grossesse maintenant avancée était si évidente qu'il lui était impossible de sortir en public ou de visiter des amis. La protubérance de son ventre saillait sous sa robe de coton, parfaitement rond, et un sourire comblé était peint sur ses lèvres à tout moment de la journée. Un après-midi, alors qu'elles brodaient toutes des habits, la conversation dévia soudainement vers Jane qui, aussi calme qu'à son habitude, souriait à son travail. Lydia, qui n'avait pas touché à sa robe, trop occupée à calmer Edwina, ne cacha pas le dégoût dans sa voix lorsqu'elle lui dit : 'Ciel que tu es grosse, Jane.'

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, scandalisées.

-'Je ne crois pas avoir été si grosse.' Poursuivit-elle d'un air suffisant. 'J'ai gardé ma ligne, Dieu merci, et je rentrais dans mes robes quelques jours après la naissance d'Edwina. Si tu ne fais pas attention, Jane, tu ne rentreras plus jamais dans les tiennes. Il est si facile de prendre du poids quand on est enceinte.'

Jane ne sembla pas du tout affectée par les paroles de Lydia et se contenta de sourire timidement. 'Le médecin trouve mon poids très adéquat. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Lydia, mais je ne me soucie pas de ma ligne. Tant et aussi longtemps que mon enfant se porte bien et que je lui donne tout ce dont il a besoin, je ne m'encombre pas avec de si petits détails.'

-'En tout cas, je suis bien heureuse de ne plus être dans cette situation. Porter Edwina a été les plus longs neufs mois de ma vie.'

-'Huit.' Grinça Elizabeth en rougissant, n'oubliant pas facilement la « précocité » de la naissance de sa nièce.

-'Huit ou neuf, peu importe. Je ne souhaite pas revivre ce moment pour rien au monde. Je suis déterminée à ne pas avoir d'autres enfants, c'est beaucoup trop difficile. Si on disait aux femmes dès le début ce que c'est de mettre au monde un bébé, je suis certaine qu'il y aurait moins de naissances. Qui voudrait volontairement s'imposer les douleurs de l'accouchement? Et puis les risques que l'on prend! J'ai entendu parler de cette femme, Mrs Carrera, qui a été en travail pendant si longtemps que le médecin a été obligé d'utiliser les forceps. Et bien, elle est morte d'une infection le lendemain.'

Lizzie fixa sa cadette d'un air horrifié. Comment Lydia pouvait-elle être si insouciante et déplacée? Non seulement de parler de ce sujet inapproprié, mais surtout devant Jane! La pauvre avait pâli devant les propos de sa jeune sœur, ses mains soudainement tremblantes.

-'La procréation est un miracle de la vie.' Commenta alors Marie, sa voix dure et hautaine. 'Et une décision de Dieu, non pas la tienne.'

Lydia roula les yeux. 'Le jour où tu passeras à travers ce que j'ai vécu, tu reviendras t'excuser à genoux.'

-'Je ne crois pas, non. Les enfants sont des dons, chacun d'entre eux, et je serais très heureuse d'en avoir autant que le Seigneur voudra bien m'en donner. C'est mon devoir d'épouse et de chrétienne de procréer, peu importe les souffrances que cela peut entraîner.'

-'Oh, foutaises.'

-'Lydia! Ce ne sont pas des choses à dire, surtout pas devant Edwina!'

-'Elle ne comprend rien à rien, Lizzie, elle est beaucoup trop jeune. Les bébés sont bêtes comme des poissons.'

-'Et Mr Wickham?' pointa Mrs Bennet, concernée. 'Ne voudra-t-il pas un fils?'

Le visage de Lydia s'assombrit et elle chassa la question d'un geste négligeant de la main. 'George est très satisfait de sa fille et ne souhaite pas d'autres enfants.'

-'Impossible!'

-'Impensable!'

-'Tout homme veut un fils!' s'écria Mrs Bennett, outrée. 'Oh, si j'avais pu satisfaire Mr Bennet dans ce domaine! Mais je ne pouvais pas, ma nature est trop fragile pour porter des garçons, bien sûr. Tout homme veut un fils, Lydia, il ne voulait sûrement pas te mettre de pression. Quel gentleman! Et de toute façon, qui serait votre héritier si vous n'en aviez pas un?'

Lydia, qui ne semblait pas très heureuse de la tournure de la conversation, répliqua : 'Oh, et bien, j'en aurai peut-être un autre alors. Mais pas maintenant. J'ai déjà assez de mal avec Edwina, je ne veux pas un autre bébé braillard dans les pattes avant quelques années au moins. Je suis jeune et j'ai encore du temps devant moi. C'est un avantage à se marier à mon âge.'

-'Oui, bien sûr.' Approuva Mrs Bennett, rassurée.

-'Ridicule.' Murmura Marie, se concentrant furieusement sur son travail.

-'Et bien moi, je ne suis pas prête à être mère ni femme ni rien.' Maugréa Kitty d'un ton acerbe. 'Père refuse que j'assiste aux soirées mondaines. À ce rythme, je serai vieille fille et n'aurai jamais la chance d'être rien d'autre qu'une Bennett.'

-'Il n'y a rien d'honteux à être une Bennett, fille!' s'exclama Mrs Bennett, choquée. 'Pourquoi t'attaques-tu donc à ta propre famille? N'as-tu donc aucune gratitude?'

Lizzie s'interposa. 'Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle voulait seulement dire que la privation de sorties ne lui permettra pas de se marier et donc, de changer de nom.'

-'Oui…je suppose que ce n'est pas la meilleure des situations pour toi, Kitty, et Dieu seul sait combien j'ai supplié votre père de bien vouloir retirer cette prohibition.' Concéda Mrs Bennett d'un air renfrogné. 'Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle trouvera mari, lui ai-je dit, et il m'a répondu qu'au rythme où on mariait nos filles, plus aucun célibataire de l'Angleterre ne serait disponibles de toute façon.'

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils, un peu déconcertée. Elle connaissait l'humour de son père et ce genre de déclaration n'était pas rare vu sa nature, mais elle aurait cru qu'après autant de temps depuis l'histoire de Lydia il aurait céder aux supplications de Kitty de recommencer à sortir en société. Pourtant, selon sa sœur, non seulement n'avait-elle pas repris sa place là où elle l'avait laissé une année auparavant, mais il ne semblait pas avoir d'espoir qu'elle la reprenne de sitôt. Lorsqu'elle demanda ce que Mr Bennett avait dit sur le sujet, c'est Marie qui répondit.

-'Selon les convenances, les plus jeunes sœurs ne peuvent sortir tant que les aînées ne sont pas mariées. Kitty devra donc attendre que je sois mariée avant de pouvoir elle-même faire sa sortie.'

-'Autant mieux dire jamais.' Grommela la concernée.

-'Cela me semble un peu injuste.' Commenta Lizzie. 'Nous étions toutes sorties, il est cruel de revenir ainsi sur ce qui a déjà été fait. Qui plus est, Kitty a toujours agi de manière presque irréprochable.'

Cette dernière jeta un regard surpris à Lizzie, peu habituée que l'on prenne sa défense. Jane, qui était resté silencieuse, posa une main sur le bras d'Elizabeth. 'Peut-être pourrais-tu en toucher deux mots à Père? Vous vous entendez si bien tous les deux. Je suis sûre que tu aurais plus de succès qu'aucune d'entre nous à lui faire voir raison.'

-'Oh! Comme si une fille pouvait avoir plus de poids qu'une épouse!' renifla grossièrement Mrs Bennett d'un air dédaigneux.

Après maintes supplications de Kitty, Lizzie accepta à contrecoeur. Dans un sens, elle trouvait injuste que Kitty soit la seule à ne pouvoir sortir et à souffrir de l'agissement de Lydia, mais d'un autre, cette situation la rassurait car elle la savait en sécurité pendant cette censure. Elle était consciente que le caractère de Kitty n'était pas aussi fort et écervelé que celui de Lydia, mais Elizabeth ne savait pas si elle souhaitait vraiment prendre la chance qu'une autre histoire du même genre ruine pour de bon la famille Bennett.

En l'observant un peu, Lizzie remarqua à quel point sa sœur avait changé en l'espace de quelques mois. Ses yeux étaient tristes, remplis de rancune. Elle avait rarement souris, dans ces quelques jours ensemble. Kitty devait trouver le temps long à Longbourne, sans bals ou soirées auxquelles elle pouvait assister. Et n'avoir que Marie comme compagnon…Non pas qu'elle n'était pas agréable à fréquenter, mais…Et bien, il fallait qu'Elizabeth l'avoue, Marie n'était pas la meilleure personne pour se désennuyer. Et qu'allait-il se passer si les choses persistaient comme elles étaient? À quel point Kitty serait-t-elle changé d'ici quelques années? Son amertume serait-elle si forte que plus rien ne la rendrait heureuse? Elle était si discrète, si influençable! Si elle n'avait pas d'exemple elle ne pouvait pas évoluer, elle était trop timide pour faire sa propre place. Elle avait suivi Lydia pendant si longtemps, tellement que parfois on aurait pu croire que l'ainée des deux était la cadette et non le contraire. Kitty avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait apprendre à être elle-même, quelqu'un de son âge qui saurait lui montrer comment bien se tenir en société. Maintenant qu'Elizabeth et Jane étaient mariées à des hommes d'influence, la possibilité de faire une bonne alliance dans leur cercle de connaissances n'était pas impossible.

Soudainement, Lizzie sut qu'elle n'avait pas le choix de lui venir en aide. Avec l'attitude de sa mère, qui ne semblait pas s'en faire le moins du monde de l'état d'âme de sa fille, et celle de son père, qui ne pouvait voir autre chose en Kitty qu'une jeune femme sans intelligence particulière, tout semblait dire que si personne n'intervenait sa soeur allait certainement être très malheureuse.

-'Je suis déçue que Mr. Wickham n'ait pas pu se joindre à nous.' Soupira Mrs Bennett à un moment. 'Toute la famille serait alors complète. Lydia, tu aurais dû insister.'

-'Mère, vous savez bien que George est très occupé. Il avait des engagements dont il ne pouvait se dérober. De toute façon, il est impossible de mettre mon époux et Mr Darcy dans la même pièce.'

Lydia jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur, qui le lui rendit avec autant d'indifférence que si elle avait regardé un mur. L'absence de Wickham avait été un sujet chaud cette semaine et Elizabeth ne voulait certainement pas s'emporter encore une fois.

-'Oui, je n'ai pas oublié.' Commenta Mrs Bennett d'un ton sec. 'De toute façon, on ne voit que très rarement Mr Darcy. Même si Mr Wickham était présent, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose. C'est un vrai gentleman, Lydia, qui sait traiter une femme comme il se doit. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à passer du temps avec nous et à nous divertir. On ne peut pas en dire autant de tous…' Elle posa un regard pesant sur Lizzie. 'Lydia, Mr Wickham sera sûrement apte à se libérer dans les prochains mois, n'est-ce pas? Mr Darcy ou non, il ne peut se dérober à ses obligations familiales. D'autant plus que nous sommes sa seule famille, puisque ses parents sont morts. Il serait inacceptable qu'il ne se présente pas au baptême.'

Elizabeth leva brusquement la tête. Le baptême! Elle n'avait pas songé que, à ce moment, Wickham et Darcy aurait à se faire face. Il était impossible que Darcy n'y assiste pas, étant non seulement le meilleur ami de Bingley, mais aussi le futur parrain de l'enfant.

-'Il était à peine présent pour celui de sa fille, alors.' Répondit Lydia d'un ton détaché. 'Je ne sais pas s'il sera capable de se libérer pour celui de l'enfant de Jane.'

-'Et bien, écris lui rapidement pour lui dire que tu insistes. Il faut qu'il soit présent. Dis-lui que s'il ne se présente pas, je serai terriblement vexée.'

-'La moitié de mes sœurs ne sont pas venus au baptême d'Edwina, pourquoi ferait-il l'effort de se déplacer?'

-'Et bien, si tu nous avais averti avant de la date du baptême, nous aurions pu être présentes.' répliqua durement Elizabeth, piquée au vif. Elle s'en était beaucoup voulu d'avoir manqué l'évènement, mais la lettre de Lydia était arrivée si tard qu'il avait été impossible pour elle et Jane de s'y rendre.

Lydia haussa les épaules sans répondre, trop occupée avec son bébé pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. 'Si elle pouvait arrêter de pleurer!' maugréa-t-elle en la changeant de position pour la vingtième fois. Les pleurs se transformèrent en hurlements et le petit visage d'Edwina, dont les traits étaient déformés par un outrage inconnu de sa mère, n'était pas particulièrement joli à observer.

-'Tu ne sais pas t'y prendre, voilà tout.' Répondit Marie sans même lever les yeux des petites fleurs blanches qu'elle effectuait avec minutie sur une robe immaculée.

-'Et toi, tu le saurais peut-être?'

-'Non, mais c'est évidant que tu n'y connais rien.'

-'Oh! Edwina, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi! Arrête de pleurer, non de non!'

-'A-t-elle mangé?' demanda Jane, caressant le crâne chauve de l'enfant. 'Peut-être fait-elle de la température, elle me semble chaude.'

-'Tes mains sont glacés, Jane, bien sûr qu'elle te semble chaude. Et elle ne veut pas manger convenablement. Peut-être a-t-elle attrapé froid?'

-'Elle ne semble pas enrhumée.'

-'Mère, qu'en pensez-vous?'

Mrs Bennett eut un rictus, presqu'offensée par la question. 'Pourquoi le saurais-je? Votre père et moi avions les moyens de nous offrir plusieurs nourrices pour s'occuper de vous, bien sûr. Sans offense, Lydia, ma chérie.'

Elizabeth observa la scène en silence. Edwina n'était pas un bébé facile, comme l'avait dit sa cadette. Il suffisait de la voir essayer de s'en occuper pour constater que Lydia n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait avec l'enfant. Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié; envers la mère ou la fille, ça, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait certaine.

-'Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai qu'une seule nourrice?' grommela Lydia en se levant pour balancer l'enfant plutôt maladroitement. 'Oh et puis zut, que quelqu'un la prenne.'

Marie refusa obstinément de prendre l'enfant. 'Elle bave partout, je ne souhaite pas salir ma robe du dimanche.'

Mrs Bennett clama que sa migraine était trop forte pour supporter les cris de plus près et dans les bras de Kitty Edwina atteignit un apogée de pleurs insupportables. Même les bras réconfortants de Jane n'y purent rien. Déboussolée devant le comportement du bébé, les filles Bennett se regardèrent à tour de rôle d'un air inquiet. Pourquoi Edwina pleurait-elle autant?

-'Seigneur, je n'en peux plus!' geignit Lydia, dont les bras n'étaient pas habitués à la soutenir très longtemps. 'Tiens, Lizzie, prend la toi. Tu n'as pas encore essayé.'

Elizabeth voulut refuser, mais Lydia lui présenta le bébé si rapidement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de protester et dût presque l'attraper pour ne pas qu'elle tombe au sol. Paniquée, elle resta immobile pendant un moment, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Dans sa crise, Edwina peinait à respirer tellement elle pleurait, inspirant en hoquetant avant d'hurler de plus belle. Son petit menton tremblait, sa bouche grande ouverte découvrant ses gencives roses. C'était la première fois que Lizzie voyait un bébé de si près et elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer devant la grimace édentée de l'enfant. En regardant de plus près, elle remarqua que sa gencive à droite était enflée et rouge. Était-ce la cause de ses pleurs? Avant même de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Elizabeth effleura l'endroit de son doigt. Soudainement, Edwina referma sa bouche, mordillant son index à travers ses sanglots. Elizabeth retira vivement sa main, surprise, et l'enfant se remit à pleurer.

La pièce était silencieuse. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur elle, choqués, curieux. Que venait-elle de faire?

-'Et bien, recommence.' La poussa Lydia, impatiente.

-'Je ne sais pas si…' balbutia Elizabeth en rougissant, incertaine de si cette action était appropriée. Elle recommença tout de même, laissant l'enfant mordiller son doigt. Edwina ne cessa pas de chigner, mais les hurlements cessèrent; toutes les six soupirèrent de soulagement.

-'Et bien.' Commenta Mrs Bennett après un moment. 'Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais la faire taire, Lizzie, tu n'as pas du tout la fibre maternelle.'

-'Mère!' s'écria Jane. 'Quelle terrible chose à dire!'

-'Il faut bien que quelqu'un le dise. Elle est beaucoup trop vive et impulsive pour être mère, Jane, elle n'est pas comme toi.'

-'Et pourtant, elle est la seule à pouvoir la calmer.' Nota Marie d'une voix silencieuse.

Cramoisie, Elizabeth n'osait pas se prononcer. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire et les paroles de sa mère semblaient faire beaucoup de sens à ce moment. Elle n'avait pas l'étoffe d'une mère, elle n'était ni douce, ni patiente et elle ne savait rien des bébés. De prendre Edwina dans ses bras, sans savoir ce qu'elle voulait, l'effrayait plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'expliquer.

-'Tu es sûr qu'elle n'a pas faim?' demanda Lizzie d'un ton hésitant.

-'Je te l'ai dit : elle refuse de manger.'

-'Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose…'

Mis à part la quantité phénoménale de salive qui s'échappait de la bouche d'Edwina, elle ne voyait rien qui clochait chez l'enfant. Soudainement, elle se concentra sur la sensation de la gencive sous son doigt et remarqua que là où l'enflure se trouvait il semblait y avoir une petite bosse.

-'Je sais que la question est un peu ridicule, mais…les bébés n'ont pas de dent jusqu'à quel âge?'

Elles se dévisagèrent puis les regards se tournèrent vers Mrs Bennett, qui haussa les épaules.

-'Vous croyez qu'elle perce une dent?' demanda Jane, son visage s'illuminant.

-'Comment en être sûre?'

-'Je…je ne sais pas.'

-'C'est certainement ça, regardez-la. Elle a certainement besoin de quelque chose pour mâchouiller.'

-'Je vais y aller.' Se proposa l'ainée en se levant péniblement.

Lydia s'interposa. 'Tu es beaucoup trop grosse pour bouger, Jane. Le doigt de Lizzie semble lui suffire pour le moment. Qui veut faire une partie de cartes?'

Ce soir-là, alors que chacune d'elles étaient dans leur chambre respective et que les hommes étaient toujours au salon, Lizzie se glissa hors de la sienne pour rejoindre celle de Jane.

-'C'est moi.' Chuchota-t-elle après avoir cogné silencieusement à sa porte. 'Je peux entrer?'

-'Oui, bien sûr.'

Jane se brossait machinalement les cheveux, la lueur de la chandelle jetant des reflets dorés sur ses longues mèches blondes. Même dans la pénombre Elizabeth pouvait voir que quelque chose clochait. Elle avait remarqué le silence de sa sœur pendant le repas du soir et c'est avec une certaine inquiétude qu'elle s'approcha du lit.

-'Qu'y a-t-il, Jane? N'essaie pas de me cacher ce que c'est car je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Tu as à peine touché à ton assiette.'

Jane eut un pâle sourire. 'J'ai peur que le discours de Lydia m'ait troublé. Crois-tu vraiment que cela fasse si mal?'

Ses grands yeux effrayés se levèrent vers elle et Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec tendresse. 'Ne prends pas ce que dis Lydia trop au sérieux. Tu sais bien qu'elle exagère tout le temps.'

-'Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret, nous savons toutes que l'enfantement ne se fait pas sans…douleurs. Et après tout, Lydia a vécu ce…genre de choses…avant, elle est très bien placée pour savoir ce qu'il en est. Je n'étais pas naïve au point de ne pas savoir, mais je crains de ne pas avoir réalisé pleinement ce que mettre un enfant au monde impliquait. Maintenant que j'y pense, Lizzie, j'ai bien peur d'être terrifiée à l'idée de…de…'

Elle frissonna. Elizabeth prit fermement sa main dans la sienne et la regarda droit dans les yeux, forçant sa voix à être ferme. 'Tout se déroulera à merveille. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, le médecin sera présent et je serai là, derrière la porte, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.'

Lizzie n'avoua pas qu'elle aussi était inconfortable lorsqu'elle songeait à l'accouchement. Elle avait entendu tant d'histoires à propos de femmes qui étaient mortes en couche ou de fièvres puerpérales – notamment la mère de son mari – et jamais elle ne pourrait supporter de perdre sa sœur.

-'Oh, Lizzie, comment est-ce que je vais faire pour supporter cela toute seule?' murmura Jane, les larmes aux yeux. 'Si seulement tu pouvais être présente, ou Charles même, je n'aurais pas si peur! Oh, non, pas Charles! Il serait terrifié à l'idée de me voir souffrir et je me sentirais si coupable de le mettre mal à l'aise…'

Elizabeth soupira. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas assister sa sœur seulement parce qu'elle n'était pas mère elle-même? Pourquoi l'empêcherait-on d'aider Jane alors qu'elle était certainement la personne qui pourrait le plus la consoler? 'J'aimerais tant pouvoir y être, Jane.'

-'Je sais.'

-'Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout ira bien.' Lizzie s'efforça à ne pas songer aux forceps. Quelle sotte Lydia avait été de mentionner cette histoire!

-'Je suppose que tu as raison. Je crois que…Oh!'

Elizabeth sursauta lorsque sa sœur s'exclama et l'observa avec stupéfaction alors qu'elle éclatait de rire, une main sur son ventre. 'Un vrai petit guerrier, celui-là.'

Lizzie était fascinée malgré elle. Jamais elle n'avait vu de femme enceinte de si près et le renflement abdominal de sa sœur ne manquait pas de piquer sa curiosité. Elle se demanda l'effet que ça faisait de porter un enfant, de le sentir bouger en soi. Et l'ampleur que ça avait! Soudainement, une furieuse envie de poser sa main sur le ventre de Jane s'empara d'elle et elle avança le bras prudemment.

Comme c'était étrange! Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce soit aussi ferme…Elle crut distinguer du mouvement sous ses doigts, des espèces de vagues irrégulières et –

Elle enleva brusquement sa main. 'Il a donné un coup.' Murmura-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Jane hocha la tête en riant. 'Oui, il fait la même chose avec Charles.'

-'Tu crois toujours que c'est un garçon?'

-'Oui, j'en suis certaine.'

-'Tu as toujours dit que tu voulais une petite fille.'

Jane rosit, haussant les épaules. 'Oui…Mais ça ne m'enlève pas que je suis extrêmement satisfaite d'avoir un garçon. Je suis jeune encore, j'aurai d'autres bébés et malgré ce que Lydia a dit, je veux d'autres enfants. Rapprochés, si c'est possible.'

Lizzie ressentit un pincement au cœur en entendant cela. Elle se sentit soudainement coupable de ne pas avoir bronché lorsque Darcy avait exprimé son désir d'attendre avant d'avoir des enfants; pire, elle avait été d'accord. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement hâte d'être mère et ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle réalisait que ce n'était sûrement pas normal. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas cette hâte, comme Jane?

-'Je n'ai jamais vu un homme être aussi heureux d'être père.' Enchaîna sa sœur, rayonnante. 'Charles me complimente tous les jours, ne cesse de parler de notre enfant et il est impatient qu'il soit au monde. Je suis beaucoup trop gâtée; un mari idéal et un futur père idéal. Je ne le mérite pas.'

Elizabeth força un sourire. 'Bien sûr que tu le mérites, Jane. Personne ne le mérite plus que toi.'

-'Que se passe-t-il, Lizzie?'

-'Rien. Je suis seulement fatiguée.' Mentit-elle.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans sa chambre, Elizabeth marcha jusqu'à son lit d'un pas lent. Elle regarda le côté droit, là où Darcy dormait habituellement, et se sentit très triste tout à coup. C'était tout comme si un énorme poids venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules, et dans son cœur, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne vivrait sûrement jamais ce que Jane vivait présentement. Sa mère l'avait dit : elle n'avait pas la fibre maternelle et sa réticence à enfanter ne faisait que prouver ce fait. De plus, Darcy ne lui dirait jamais ouvertement les choses que Charles disaient à Jane. Peut-être ne lui parlerait-il même pas de sa grossesse, faisant comme si de rien n'était, comme le voulait les convenances. Peut-être allait-il vouloir faire chambre à part, le temps que le bébé soit né.

Lizzie chassa l'idée aussitôt. Non, il n'oserait tout de même pas faire cela; après tout, il partageait bien une chambre présentement, contrairement à la plupart des couples qui avaient chacun la leur. Une étrange oppression s'abattit sur elle alors qu'elle faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Si la maternité n'avait eu aucun intérêt à ses yeux auparavant, maintenant elle lui faisait peur. Et si elle n'avait pas l'étoffe d'une mère? Et si elle n'arrivait pas à élever ses enfants comme il le fallait? Ferait-elle honte à son mari? Serait-il déçu de son incompétence? Ses enfants grandiraient-ils malheureux? Incompris?

Le lendemain, c'est avec culpabilité qu'elle accueillit le soulagement que lui apporta la venue de ses saignements.

(-*-)

L'héritier de Netherfields naquit en fin de soirée par une sombre journée de novembre et fut nommé Charles Gerard Bingley en l'honneur de son père et de son grand-père.

Darcy et Lizzie était retourné à Pemberley une semaine et demie après avoir visité Netherfields à la fin de septembre et à peine étaient-ils à la maison que quelques semaines plus tard ils étaient appelés à revenir chez les Bingleys dans l'attente imminente de l'enfant. Ne voulant manquer cela pour rien au monde, Elizabeth insista pour qu'ils arrivent tôt dans le mois. Le bébé ne devait naître que vers la fin novembre, mais elle ne prit pas de chance et heureusement car Charlie décida de pointer le bout de son nez plus tôt et c'est le quinze novembre au matin que Jane ressentit les premières douleurs. De ce moment tout se déroula très vite, comme dans un rêve, et Elizabeth eut du mal à réaliser que tout était fini et qu'une nouvelle addition avait été faite à la famille Bingley.

Lorsque Jane fut endormie ce soir-là, deux heures à peine après avoir donné naissance à son fils, Elizabeth sortit de la chambre de sa sœur éreintée, mais remplie d'une joie indescriptible. La fierté qu'elle ressentait envers son neveu était une émotion qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ressentir et c'est comme sur un nuage qu'elle se rendit à sa chambre, où Darcy l'attendait.

-'Ils dorment.' Dit-elle dans un soupir satisfait, déposant son châle sur le coffre au pied du lit. 'Qu'en est-il de Charles?'

Darcy eut un bref rire et Elizabeth remarqua ses yeux légèrement rougis. Elle haussa un sourcil devant l'allure hagarde de son mari, surprise de le voir dans un état autre que sobre. 'Dans les bras de Morphée. Je serai surpris s'il se souvient de quoi que ce soit demain matin.'

-'Les hommes et le brandy.' Commenta Lizzie en secouant la tête, s'agenouillant devant lui pour l'aider à enlever ses bottes. 'Vous n'y avez pas été de main morte aussi, à ce que je vois.'

Darcy se laissa faire, un sourire aux lèvres. 'Peut-être. C'était le seul moyen de calmer Charles pendant le travail de Jane, il était si nerveux qu'il a cassé deux bibelots de porcelaine et une assiette décorative. En l'espace de cinq minutes.'

-'Quelle façon de célébrer la venue au monde de son fils, il n'en aura aucun souvenir. Pauvre Jane, elle était si heureuse de lui présenter son enfant.'

-'Ne le jugez pas trop vite, Lizzie, ce n'est pas facile pour un homme de savoir que sa femme souffre par sa faute. Charles a subit un enfer cet après-midi, il en faisait pitié. Je me suis dit que l'assommer avec de l'alcool était le meilleur moyen de calmer ses nerfs avant qu'il ne détruise Netherfields au grand complet.'

Elizabeth jeta les bottes près de l'âtre. 'Dois-je vous mettre au lit vous aussi?'

Darcy eut un rictus et se leva, sans chanceler. 'Je vais très bien, Lizzie, je suis seulement un peu échauffé.'

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air très affecté par sa consommation d'alcool. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent en lui; il était de bonne humeur, gai même. Ses gestes étaient un peu plus négligeant, presque nonchalants. Elizabeth s'amusa de ce comportement peu commun à son époux, lui qui ne buvait généralement qu'une coupe de vin pendant les repas et qui s'abstenait à n'importe qu'elle occasion de faire des excès dans ce domaine.

Lorsqu'Elizabeth revint du vestiaire après avoir revêtue sa tenue de nuit, elle retrouva Darcy accoudé contre le manteau du foyer, l'air songeur. Elle s'approcha de lui, inquiète de voir son visage si sérieux, et il parla avant même qu'elle ait pu lui demander quoi que ce soit.

-'C'est étrange, je n'ai passé qu'un temps infime ici et pourtant j'ai l'impression que cet endroit est remplis de souvenirs. C'est comme si je les revivais à nouveau, dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je songe à cela maintenant.'

Lizzie eut un sourire. Oui, Netherfields était plein de souvenirs. Les deux mois de leurs fiançailles avaient été passés entre ici et Longbourn; ils avaient dînés ensemble presque tous les soirs, que ce soit à cet endroit ou à l'autre. Ils avaient fait de longues marches couvrant facilement deux fois la distance entre les deux maisons. Ils s'étaient embrassés ici, dans le petit salon, pour la première fois. Elizabeth sentit se cœur se serrer en songeant à ces moments où le monde ne semblait contenir qu'eux deux.

-'À quoi songez-vous?' demanda soudainement Darcy, curieux.

Lizzie sourit en baissant la tête. 'C'est ici que nous avons dansé ensemble lorsque Charles a donné un bal, vous souvenez-vous?'

Darcy lui prit alors la main, caressant l'envers avec son pouce. Il avait un air espiègle lorsqu'il répondit : 'Oui…et je me rappelle que vous avez été odieuse.'

-'Moi? Et vous, vous croyez avoir été aimable? Vous auriez pu manifester quelconque émotions pour ne pas me faire sentir comme si j'étais la dernière personne avec qui vous auriez voulu danser.'

Darcy hésita un moment avant de répondre. Lorsqu'il le fit, ce fut d'une voix silencieuse. 'C'était un peu cela.'

-'Pardon?'

Son mari haussa négligemment les épaules et n'ajouta rien, son visage révélant qu'il en avait trop dit à son goût. Cependant, c'était mal connaître Elizabeth d'espérer qu'elle abandonne aussi facilement. 'Je serais curieuse de savoir la raison de cet aveu, Will.'

-'Vous seriez offensée.'

-'Essayez et nous verrons bien.'

-'Soit… Je ne voulais pas danser avec vous. Depuis cette soirée où j'ai eu l'audace de vous rejeter, je n'arrivais pas à vous enlever de mes pensées et je savais que vous inviter ne ferait qu'empirer ce que déjà j'essayais d'ignorer.'

-'Et qu'était-ce?'

-'Que mon cœur ne m'appartenait plus.' Ses yeux devinrent soudainement plus doux et il effleura sa joue avec tendresse. 'Et que plus jamais il ne m'appartiendrait.'

Darcy l'attira à lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres, mais Elizabeth posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas la fin de l'histoire et peu importe son désir de s'abandonner dans ses bras, elle devait savoir. 'Et? Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas danser, vous sembliez déterminé à m'inviter.'

-'Je suppose que mon orgueil m'a poussé à le faire.' Avoua Darcy d'un air légèrement coupable. 'Je me suis mis au défi de danser avec vous pour me prouver que j'étais encore propriétaire de toute ma raison…En fait, c'est votre attitude qui m'a fait garder ma contenance.'

-'J'imagine. Je me rappelle avoir été froide et distante et d'avoir souhaité être capable de refuser votre invitation.'

-'Et j'étais déterminé à montrer à tous que votre présence ne m'affectait pas.'

-'Pourquoi vous en inquiéter? Peu de gens peuvent voir quand quoi que ce soit vous affecte.'

Darcy eut un bref éclat de rire. 'Les joutes sont basses ce soir.'

-'Et les enjeux hauts.'

Il haussa un sourcil, amusé. 'Vraiment?'

-'Bien sûr. Si la fin de cette histoire ne me plaît pas, je serai contrainte à vous faire changer de chambre.'

-'Vous n'oseriez pas.'

Elle lui jeta un regard malicieux en le repoussant doucement. Sa grippe se resserra sur sa taille, mais il la laissa partir lorsqu'elle insista. 'Croyez-vous?'

-'Vous êtes cruelle, Mrs Darcy.'

-'Et vous, vous n'avez pas terminé votre histoire. Nous nous sommes quittés assez brusquement. Que pensiez-vous alors?'

Son mari songea un instant, jaugeant ses alternatives, puis répondit : 'Que vous étiez la plus merveilleuse créature que ce monde ait créée.'

-'Menteur. Dois-je sonner pour que l'on déplace vos affaires?'

Elle tendit la main vers la corde de service, mais Darcy fut plus vite qu'elle et il s'empara de son poignet fermement, sans serrer, et l'attira de nouveau à lui. 'D'accord, d'accord…disons que vous étiez la dernière personne que j'avais envie de fréquenter à ce moment. Votre attitude était irritante. Ce soir-là, alors que j'étais certain que mon idylle pour vous était bel et bien morte, je me suis surpris à…' Il s'interrompit. 'Je n'ai pas le droit de dire de pareilles choses, ce n'est pas convenable.'

Elizabeth soupira. 'L'aveu ou la porte, Will.'

Darcy roula les yeux, mais obtempéra. 'J'ai eu quelques pensées…inappropriées.'

Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de rosir, mais un grand sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. 'Vraiment?'

-'Votre fougue avait été si…si ardente. Savez-vous combien de femmes dans mes connaissances tiennent tête aux hommes? Aucune. J'étais si accoutumé aux dames calmes et droites et parfaites que votre désagréable comportement à mon égard était presque comme une bouffée d'air frais.' Il leva son menton avec son index, plongeant son regard dans le sien. 'Vos yeux étaient deux flammes qui me brûlaient à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur moi. Vous étiez impossible, inatteignable, imparfaite – oui, Lizzie, imparfaite pour cette société stricte et sévère – et je vous voulais plus que tout ce que j'ai pu vouloir dans ma vie. C'était plus fort que moi, je vous désirais avec une passion démesurée. Et plus j'essayais de fuir cette étau qui m'emprisonnait entre vos griffes, plus je serrais la corde qui me liait à vous. Je n'arrivais plus à voir autre chose que vous, votre sourire…' Il l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche. Son haleine sentait le brandy. 'Votre cou…Vos épaules…Vos mains…' Il apposait un baiser à chaque endroit qu'il énumérait, lentement, suavement. 'Et beaucoup d'autres éléments de votre anatomie qu'un gentleman ne devrait pas songer à explorer…et toucher.'

Elizabeth retint son souffle. À son grand bonheur, Darcy n'arrêta pas son discours là. 'Et ce jour, à Pemberley, alors que je croyais finalement m'être débarrassé de mon amour pour vous, je vous ai vu, là, sereine et merveilleusement belle. J'ai vu le soleil illuminer votre visage et j'ai su à ce moment que je ne vous avais pas oublié. Que je ne l'avais jamais fait. J'ai su que je vous voulais pour moi seul non pas seulement parce que je vous désirais, mais parce que vous sembliez faites pour être maitresse de Pemberley. Ma détermination a éclaté comme du verre et j'ai compris, ma très chère, ma tendre, ma douce Elizabeth…que je t'aimerais à jamais. Et que si je ne pouvais pas t'avoir alors je n'aurais personne.'

Lizzie ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses pensées étaient brumeuses, enivrées par les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre, hypnotisée par la lueur dans les yeux de Darcy. Un bref rire amusé s'échappa des lèvres de ce dernier en voyant la stupéfaction de sa femme.

-'Dois-je croire par ce silence que je suis à nouveau la bienvenue dans la chambre de mon épouse?'

Son air moqueur dénoua sa langue et Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre. 'Peut-être.'

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Un moment Darcy l'observait avec des yeux fiévreux et un instant plus tard elle était dans ses bras, emprisonnées dans une étreinte presque étouffante, sa bouche contre la sienne, ses mains entourant son cou et sa nuque. Elle goûtait l'alcool sur sa langue et, étrangement, cela ne la dérangea pas du tout. Au contraire, cette saveur était enivrante et elle répondit avec fougue, étourdie par l'intensité de ses baisers, de son insistance auprès d'elle. Il la repoussa vers le lit alors qu'elle s'attaquait à sa chemise déjà à moitié détachée, le libérant en un instant de ce vêtement superflu. Les lueurs du feu dansaient sur sa peau nue.

Jamais Darcy ne l'avait-il prit ainsi; impatiemment, avidement, passionnément. Il était un autre homme, cette partie de lui qu'il laissait si rarement faire surface et qui, relâché pour la première fois, laissait ses instincts prendre sur sa raison.

(-*-)

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous êtes contente de voir que Darcy s'est enfin décoincé un peu ! Bien sûr, il a eu un peu d'aide de son ami Brandy, mais ça ne change pas que le vrai Darcy, celui qui se cache sous les convenances, ait enfin pu faire son apparition : ) _

_Ne soyez pas surprises si Lizzie n'est pas très maternelle, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir! Elle n'est pas à l'aise avec l'inconnu et elle ne réalise que maintenant ce que ça signifie d'avoir des enfants. Elle s'y fera, le moment venu ;) _

_Merci à celles qui ont pris la peine de visiter mon LiveJournal, c'est très apprécié! Tout comme j'apprécie recevoir des reviews (d'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre!), des Story Alert ou des Favorite Story! Ça m'encourage à continuer, malgré tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie qui m'empêche de travailler autant que je le voudrais sur cette fanfic, et je fais mon possible pour publier le plus rapidement que je peux._

_Finalement, j'aimerais dire un merci tout particulier à France, qui est toujours fidèle au poste et qui attend avec tant d'impatience chaque chapitre. Ta dévotion me touche beaucoup et je te dédie donc ce chapitre, en espérant que tu l'aimeras autant que les autres : ) _

_À bientôt !_


	17. Chapitre 17: Dilemmes et Provocations

_ATTENTION : Je tiens seulement à dire que ce chapitre comporte une scène plus M que d'habitude et j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop choquée par les pensées/agissements de notre petit couple favori. Sur ce, vous êtes avertis! Bonne lecture : )_

_(-*-)_

**Chapitre 17**

_Dilemmes et Provocations_

C'était inacceptable. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses dégénérer à ce point? Lui qui se vantait de son contrôle, il était bien puni; non pas par le léger mal de tête qui lui martelait le crâne, mais par la culpabilité qui lui rongeait le ventre.

Darcy attacha furieusement sa cravate, serrant un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Dans la pièce d'à-côté, encore endormie, se trouvait Elizabeth. Il n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil vers sa forme – nue, comme pour lui rappeler quel brusque personnage il avait été – de peur qu'elle se réveille et croise son regard. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de la voir déçue et humiliée. Bon sang, qu'avait-il fait!

Darcy prit une grande inspiration, pinçant l'arête de son nez avec son pouce et son index. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas réagir si fortement à cette situation… Pourquoi alors lui semblait-elle si horrifiante? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas raisonner cette rage au fond de lui? S'il regardait les choses logiquement, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose de mal. Il avait bu un peu plus que d'habitude, soit. Aucun homme d'Angleterre n'avait pas un jour passé par-là et c'était presque pardonnable étant donné l'occasion. Son état lui avait fait confesser assez fervemment son amour à sa femme, certes, et c'est bien le seul point qu'il ne regrettait pas. Cependant, il avait aussi pris Elizabeth sans même songer une seconde à sa pudeur et ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Oh, si ça ne pouvait être que cela! Il se sentait affreusement honteux d'avoir agi ainsi envers elle, mais un fait beaucoup plus grave provoquait en lui ces remords. Darcy n'osait formuler cette pensée tant elle la terrifiait; elle semblait si absurde et impossible! Et, surtout, il ne voulait pas lui donner raison. Car le problème ne résidait pas seulement dans le fait qu'il avait fait l'amour à sa femme d'une manière très peu conventionnelle, quoi qu'assez grave en lui-même pour le faire châtier, mais surtout dans le fait qu'il avait apprécié l'expérience.

Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille! Darcy aurait aimé se donner une bonne claque au visage pour se ressaisir. Comment pouvait-il avoir aimé ce comportement si répréhensible? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas chasser l'idée d'un vague coup de main? Car peu importe la force qu'il exerçait à se faire croire qu'il avait détesté cela, la vérité était qu'il avait réellement trouvé en cet échange passionné un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais vécu auparavant. Même les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en tête à présent, alors qu'il était bel et bien sobre, allumait en lui le désir de recommencer. Et c'est cela qui le frustrait le plus, de ne pouvoir chasser de ses pensées le corps de sa femme, exposée, archée, prête à le recevoir. C'était la manière dont elle avait mordu sa lèvre pour retenir ses cris alors qu'il était en elle, l'observant avoir du plaisir qu'_il_ lui administrait. Sa poitrine qui se soulevait, ses seins nus découverts. L'intérieur de ses cuisses contre ses hanches, sa grippe contre sa taille. Ses cheveux sur le couvre-lit comme un éventail sombre.

Darcy frissonna. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il donc pas à reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées? Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était mal, inacceptable. Alors pourquoi est-ce que son corps se languissait de répéter l'expérience? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas éteindre le feu qui le consumait? Incapable de faire face à sa femme, il sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruits et descendit vers les écuries. Là, impatient, son étalon à la robe de jais piaffait dans sa stalle. Darcy ressentit aussitôt un soulagement; voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Une longue randonnée à cheval allait certainement lui remettre les idées en place.

Chevaucher Malek avait toujours été une activité qu'il appréciait non seulement pour l'exercice que cela lui procurait, mais aussi pour cette sensation de liberté et de paix qui l'envahissait dès que l'animal se mettait en branle. C'était comme si toutes ses pensées se taisaient et que seul un grand vide prenait place dans son esprit, apaisant ses émotions. Autour de lui, la campagne anglaise était terne et grise. Une rosée glacée faisait briller les feuilles mortes jonchant la route et les grandes branches des arbres ressemblaient à des rameaux de cristal brillants. La fumée des maisons qu'il croisait sur son chemin s'élevait vers les nuages en de minces colonnes sombres, ajoutant au paysage pittoresque une allure sinistre. L'automne faisait lentement place à l'hiver.

Darcy s'arrêta en haut d'une petite colline et observa le spectacle qu'offrait le Hertfordshire. La partie sud de l'Angleterre offrait de beaux coins de pays et même si les environs n'étaient pas aussi agréables à l'œil que le Derbyshire, Longbourne et Netherfields étaient tout de même bien situés. D'où il se tenait il lui était impossible de voir la grande bâtisse de brique rouge de son meilleur ami, ayant chevaucher trop loin, mais plus bas le village de Merryton s'éveillait doucement. De petites formes emmitouflées se promenaient dans la large rue principale, se saluant mutuellement avant de presser le pas afin de retrouver la chaleur de leur foyer. Il était encore tôt et c'est avec un pincement au cœur que Darcy se demanda si Elizabeth était réveillée.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait surmonter cela. Il ne pouvait pas laisser des instincts si primitifs gagner sur sa conscience, c'était tout simplement inacceptable. S'il devait souffrir en silence, soit, il le ferait. Conserver l'intégrité d'Elizabeth était plus important à ses yeux que sa souffrance et cette mince consolation lui donna le courage de rebrousser chemin. Oui, il saurait refréner ces ridicules idées qui l'assaillaient. Il vaincrait ce feu en lui, anéantirait ses remords et retrouverait le Darcy au comportement irréprochable qu'il avait l'habitude d'être.

Cependant…

Oh, ne pouvait-il pas faire taire cette petite voix en lui? Chaque fois qu'il se convainquait qu'il prenait la bonne décision, elle revenait en force. Était-ce vraiment de si ridicules idées? Était-ce vraiment proscrit par la société? Après tout, ce n'était pas un sujet courant entre gentlemen dans les soirées mondaines. Bien sûr, il avait entendu ses camarades à l'école se vanter de leurs prouesses au lit. Combien de fois avait-il écouté Wickham narrer ses aventures nocturnes à qui voulaient l'entendre? Et il n'était pas le seul…la plupart des jeunes bourgeois faisaient l'expérience des maisons closes. Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais été? Il avait été si concentré sur ses études que les activités du genre lui avait semblé bien superflus… Pourtant, s'ils le faisaient tous, était-ce vraiment si réprimandable? Et combien d'hommes prenaient maîtresses? Non pas qu'il approuvait de ce genre de chose; au contraire, il ne pouvait concevoir faire de même. Si les autres hommes n'avaient aucun scrupule à déshonorer ainsi leur femme, lui n'allait certainement pas salir sa conscience ainsi. Cependant, si auparavant il n'avait pu comprendre pourquoi le sexe masculin ressentait le besoin de frayer, il lui semblait aujourd'hui que la réponse était plus évidente.

Darcy n'avait jamais ressenti un si fort besoin de posséder une femme, _sa_ femme. Les pulsions qui battaient en lui était telles qu'il crut qu'elles allaient le consumer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui qu'un tas de cendres. La raison de ces écartements résidait-elle là, pour les infidèles? Incapable d'être satisfait des relations avec leur épouse, ils devaient aller voir ailleurs pour soulager leurs ardeurs? Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer de le faire, c'était tout simplement un enfer. Pourtant, Darcy ne pouvait s'imaginer dans les bras d'une autre femme et il était hors de question qu'il le fasse. Peu importe l'inconfort que cette situation lui procurait, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à agir ainsi. Si les autres hommes n'étaient pas assez forts pour résister aux plaisirs charnels, il en était autrement pour lui et il était déterminé à le prouver.

Netherfields fut en vue plus vite que Darcy ne l'aurait souhaité. Lorsqu'il pénétra à nouveau chez les Bingleys, il trouva Charles dans la bibliothèque, les rideaux tirés et une compresse d'eau froide contre son front. Amusé par cette image, Darcy s'arrêta devant la porte et cogna trois fois contre le bois. Bingley sursauta et poussa un grognement sourd. 'Vous l'avez fait exprès Darcy, n'essayez pas de le nier.'

-'Je ne le ferai pas. Comment allez-vous?'

Son ami fit une grimace. 'J'ai déjà été mieux.'

-'Et Jane? Et Charlie?'

-'Je suis passé les voir ce matin. Jane se remet très bien, le médecin dit qu'il y a peu de chances qu'il y ait quelconques complications, puisque tout s'est déroulé à la perfection.'

-'Le contraire m'aurait étonné.' Pour Darcy, Jane et Bingley étaient bien les seules personnes qu'il considérait beaucoup trop douces et simples pour qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit d'hors de l'ordinaire. Ils se complétaient bien et Darcy fut soudainement heureux d'avoir changé d'avis quant aux sentiments de l'aîné des Bennett. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à l'amour sincère qu'elle portait à son meilleur ami? 'Et le bébé?'

Un grand sourire s'étendit sur le visage du rouquin. 'Il est merveilleux. Ce sentiment en moi est indescriptible, Darcy, je n'aurais jamais pensé que la venue au monde de mon fils me remplirait d'une telle fierté. C'est comme si la signification de ma vie venait de changer.'

Darcy ne laissa pas voir son étonnement. Il savait que Bingley était impressionnable, mais il y avait dans ses paroles et son regard une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. 'Et je suppose que c'est une bonne chose?'

-'Je sais ce que vous pensez, mon ami, je peux voir à votre visage que vous ne comprenez pas de quoi je parle. Cependant, je vous jure que mes mots ne sont pas exagérés; Charlie a à peine vingt-quatre heures de vie et déjà j'ai envie de lui montrer tout ce que je sais. J'ai envie de lui offrir le monde, de le voir grandir pour devenir un grand homme. Jane en est si fière. Il me ressemble, selon elle.'

N'ayant eu qu'une brève vue de l'enfant, qu'il avait trouvé plutôt fripé comme un vieil homme, il ne pouvait approuver les dires de Bingley et il se contenta de sourire légèrement. 'Il a vos cheveux, cela est certain.'

En effet, Charlie était né avec une tignasse rousse comme les feuilles en automne. Le nouveau père se gonfla d'orgueil. 'Oui, en effet. Je ne crois pas me vanter lorsque je dis qu'il est le plus beau bébé que cette terre ait porté.'

Darcy eut un petit rire. 'Vous êtes un homme béni, alors.'

-'Effectivement, je le suis.'

-'Je suis heureux pour vous, Bingley, sincèrement.'

-'Merci. Je viendrai vous le présenter en bonne et due forme tout à l'heure, lorsque la nourrice aura fini de le nourrir. Jane est impatiente de le reprendre et moi aussi. D'ailleurs, il doit être temps d'y aller.' Bingley se leva avec peine, poussant un long soupir. 'Cette journée serait parfaite si seulement je n'avais pas ce mal de tête atroce. L'idée semblait bonne hier, mais aujourd'hui elle l'est beaucoup moins. Heureusement, Jane est si fatiguée qu'elle ne semble pas avoir remarqué l'état dans lequel je suis. Avec un peu de chance j'aurai retrouvé toute ma vigueur lorsqu'elle sera bien reposée.'

-'Pensez à votre enfant, cela semble vous donner un coup de fouet propice à vous faire oublier votre mal.'

Charles éclata de rire, puis s'interrompit en faisant la grimace. 'Vous avez raison, tout semble secondaire à côté de Charlie.' Il prit la direction de la porte et, comme s'il se souvenait soudainement de quelque chose, se tourna vers son meilleur ami. 'Oh, Darcy. Pour répondre à votre question, oui, le fait que mon fils ait changé la signification de ma vie est une bonne chose. C'est même la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. C'est comme si soudainement tout ce qui est superficiel n'a plus d'importance; ce qui m'importe est le bonheur de ma famille et l'avenir de mon enfant. Ma vie, je la leur donne. Et d'aimer de tout son être est le sentiment le plus satisfaisant qu'un homme puisse ressentir.'

Sur ces mots il sortit, laissant derrière lui un Darcy surpris…et confus.

(-*-)

Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le savait.

Elizabeth jeta son chapeau et ses gants sur son lit, puis déboutonna son spencer d'un geste impatient. Comment avait-elle pu croire que cela pourrait durer? Darcy était redevenu le même homme qu'avant, distant, poli, respectueux. Il était même pire. Depuis cette matinée le lendemain de leur nuit passionnée il avait redoublé de courtoisie à son égard, mais aucun rapprochement physique n'avait été fait. Elle qui avait cru pouvoir revivre une expérience de la sorte, elle était bien déçue; non seulement refusait-il de la toucher, mais il avait même été jusqu'à _s'excuser_ de son comportement. Elle avait été si surprise de ce geste qu'elle était resté muette comme une carpe et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se ressaisir avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce pour aller à la bibliothèque. Que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi? Lizzie savait, elle en était convaincue, que Darcy avait apprécié cette soirée malgré son ébriété. Pourquoi alors se comportait-il comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal? Ç'avait été si magique! Comment pouvait-il condamner cela? Elle était sa femme! Sûrement, agir ainsi envers son épouse n'était pas un crime. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas que c'était tout naturel et, surtout, libérateur? Oh, elle savait quel effet elle faisait sur son mari. Ne la regardait-il pas avec cette lueur dans les yeux lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne l'observait? N'avait-il pas cette intensité dans le regard, si ardant qu'il semblait un message en lui-même de combien elle lui plaisait? Darcy, sans même s'en rendre compte, lançait une multitude de messages. Comment était-elle supposé comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire alors que ses yeux l'incitaient à le rejoindre et ses manières la repoussait à une distance respectable?

Plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Deux semaines où il ne l'avait pas une fois attiré à lui. Il dormait toujours à ses côtés, près du bord, le dos tourné. Le matin, il était le premier à se lever et disparaissait avant même qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Le soir, il venait la rejoindre très tard, si tard qu'elle était déjà endormie lorsqu'il prenait place près d'elle. Il passait ses journées dans la bibliothèque, à cheval ou avec Bingley et se retrouvait rarement seul avec elle. Il avait toujours cet air déterminé et bientôt de larges cernes apparurent sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'Elizabeth avait tenté de l'interroger sur sa santé, il avait détourné la conversation sur un autre sujet, soit celui d'un imminent voyage à Londres après Noël. Voyage qu'il ferait seul.

Lizzie tenta de rassembler ses pensées. Si durant la première semaine le comportement de Darcy avait été curieux, voir déconcertant, la deuxième n'avait pas laissé place à autre chose qu'une colère grandissante. Maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à ce fruit défendu, comment pouvait-elle retourner à sa vie quotidienne comme si rien ne s'était passé? Ce qu'elle avait vécu ne pouvait être effacé – et elle ne le voulait certainement pas – et le comportement de Darcy la blessait profondément. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal? Avait-elle été mauvaise d'une quelconque façon? Était-elle la seule à ressentir ce besoin, cette soif de lui? Lizzie avait senti une connexion à ce moment, un lien si fort que son cœur lui avait fait mal. Elle s'était sentie proche de lui, comme si elle avait été incomplète toute sa vie et que tout d'un coup elle était entière.

-'Ce n'était pas mal.' Murmura-t-elle furieusement, comme pour soutenir sa certitude. 'C'était parfaitement naturel.'

Abigaëlle, qui rentrait à ce moment avec une robe fraîchement lavée pour l'après-midi, fronça les sourcils en voyant sa maitresse, le regard sombre, assisse d'une manière très peu gracieuse sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

-'Une tempête en vue?' demanda la jeune femme d'un ton désinvolte.

-'Non, le ciel est clair.'

-'Je parlais de vos émotions.'

Elizabeth tourna un regard surpris vers Abby, qui ne souriait à personne en particulier. Elle observa sa suivante pendant un moment alors qu'elle déposait délicatement le vêtement sur le lit, prenait son chapeau et ses gants pour les ranger.

-'Peut-être.' Finit-elle par avouer et le seul fait de le dire sembla apaiser son ressentiment. Était-ce anormal de vouloir se confier de ce genre de choses? Elle n'avait pas osé aller voir Jane, de peur de la choquer avec ses propos, et elle n'avait certainement pas pu en parler avec Darcy, qui l'évitait à tout moment. Abigaëlle était la seule personne qui l'écouterait sans la juger. 'Abby.' Dit-elle soudainement, décidée à soulager sa conscience. La concernée cessa son travail et attendit, les mains croisées à l'avant de sa robe. 'Je peux compter sur votre totale discrétion, n'est-ce pas?'

-'Vous savez bien que oui, Mrs Darcy.'

Elizabeth soupira, le cœur soudainement battant. 'Croyez-vous qu'un homme et une femme peuvent partager des moments de…enfin…vous voyez ce que je veux dire…sans qu'il y ait un devoir quelconque d'impliqué?'

Haussant les sourcils, Abigaëlle répondit : 'Vous voulez dire, qu'ils aient des relations par plaisir?'

Lizzie se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, mais elle approuva brièvement, n'osant pas rencontrer son regard.

-'Quelle réponse voulez-vous, celle que je devrais répondre ou celle qui exprime mon opinion?'

-'La vôtre.'

Abby pesa ses mots. 'Je suis d'avis qu'un homme et une femme décident eux-mêmes de ce qui se passe derrière la porte de leur chambre. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de mal à partager une relation plus…épanouie…entre deux époux si c'est ainsi qu'ils le souhaitent.'

-'Exactement! C'est exactement ce que je me dis et William n'est pas –' Elle s'interrompit, consciente qu'elle en disait beaucoup trop. Pourtant, le regard amusé d'Abigaëlle l'encouragea à poursuivre. 'William ne semble pas partager cet avis.' Termina-t-elle sombrement. 'Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. L'autre fois, il était si…si passionné et maintenant c'est à peine si l'on partage un moment seul à seul. Il a honte de ce qu'il a fait, j'en suis certaine.'

-'Il n'était pas sobre, n'est-ce pas?'

Elizabeth tourna vers elle un regard étonnée. 'Comment savez-vous cela?'

-'Oh, je me rappelle bien cette soirée. Je ne crois pas avoir entendu Mr Darcy parler autant depuis que je suis à votre service.'

-'Oui…disons que le brandy a quelque peu altéré son comportement.'

-'Les hommes en boisson ont tendance à baisser leur garde et à faire ou dire des choses qu'habituellement ils garderaient pour eux.'

Lizzie expira brusquement. 'Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je ne sais pas si je devrais réagir de cette manière. Est-ce moi le problème? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne trouve rien de mal à ce qui s'est passé?'

Abigaëlle eut un sourire. 'Je sais que nous ne venons pas du même monde, Mrs Darcy, mais d'où je viens il est tout à fait naturel de partager des moments du genre avec son mari ou sa femme tant et aussi longtemps que les deux respectent les désirs de l'autre. En fait, je crois que réfréner ses…pulsions…peut entraîner de pires conséquences.'

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre, soudainement inquiète. Et si la pression devenait trop forte pour Darcy? Jusqu'où irait-il? Se rendrait-il malade à essayer de combattre son désir pour elle? 'Vous croyez qu'il y a un moyen de lui faire comprendre?'

-'Connait-il la position dans laquelle vous vous trouvez? Peut-être a-t-il peur de brimer votre intégrité…'

-'De quelle manière puis-je faire lui faire part de mon consentement? Il ne veut pas en discuter avec moi.'

Abby réfléchit quelques instants. 'Je crois que la seule solution est de le confronter. De l'obliger à avoir la conversation en étant un peu plus ferme que d'habitude.'

-'D'accord. Le confronter.' Murmura la maitresse de Pemberley pour elle-même, soudainement déterminée. 'Cependant, j'ai essayé d'aborder le sujet assez directement et chaque fois il arrive à détourner la conversation. De toute façon, il n'est jamais seul avec moi et il est hors de question que je provoque une scène en public.' Elizabeth poussa un long soupir. 'Je trouverai bien un moyen. Merci Abby, vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point cette conversation était rassurante. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop offensé par mon audace.'

Celle dernière se leva, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. 'Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider, Mrs Darcy. Vous savez bien qu'il m'en faut beaucoup plus pour être choqué…Et vos secrets iront avec moi dans ma tombe.' Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le vestiaire puis ajouta, avant de disparaître: 'Si j'étais vous, je crois que j'essayerais d'adoucir les choses avec du brandy. Cela semble avoir fonctionné la première fois, alors pourquoi pas une deuxième?'

(-*-)

Le baptême, qui s'était déroulé une semaine après la naissance de Charlie, avait été un joyeux moment pour la famille. Wickham ne s'était pas présenté, comme l'avait prédit Lydia, et ainsi la confrontation tant redouté de tous les partis n'eut pas lieu. C'est dans le calme que l'enfant fut baigné et béni, sous les yeux vigilants de son père et ceux sérieux de son parrain. Lizzie, qui était la marraine, avait tenu l'enfant dans ses bras pendant un long moment et avait été heureuse de constater que, contrairement à Edwina, Charlie ne pleurait pas du tout. Il se contentait de contempler son visage avec des yeux émerveillés et curieux. Trop occupée à l'observer, Elizabeth ne vit pas les sourcils froncés et le regard étrange que lui jetait son mari.

Décembre était bien entamé lorsque Lizzie trouva enfin le moyen de mettre un plan à exécution. Les préparations de Noël allaient bon train à Netherfields et elle n'était pas trop déçue de ne pas être à Pemberley cette année. Jane, qui venait tout juste de sortir de son mois de convalescence, avait exprimé le souhait de passer un réveillon tranquille et comme Bingley prenait tous ses désirs pour des ordres, la fête qui se préparait était réservée au groupe très minime composé des Bingley, des Hurst, des Bennett et des Darcy. Presqu'un mois s'était écoulé depuis la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Abigaëlle et Elizabeth n'avait rencontré aucun succès dans ses tentatives de confrontation. Chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de forcer la conversation avec Darcy, celui-ci avait coupé court à tout argument d'une voix autoritaire.

Ironiquement, ce fut Caroline Bingley qui l'inspira. Les sœurs de Charles étaient présentes depuis la naissance de l'enfant et ne semblaient pas pressées de repartir. Il était pénible pour Lizzie d'être en présence de ces deux femmes, surtout Caroline, qui ne cessait de la regarder d'un air moqueur. Elle savait que cette dernière était consciente du froid qui la séparait de son mari et il lui semblait que la vieille fille redoublait d'efforts pour attirer l'attention de Darcy. Elle s'asseyait à ses côtés au souper, discutaient en baissant la tête près de la sienne, souriait beaucoup trop et avait même osé l'inviter à faire une promenade. Heureusement, Darcy ne mordait pas à l'hameçon et gardait toujours une distance respectable entre elle et lui. Cependant, cela ne manqua pas d'irriter Elizabeth et elle savait qu'elle avait du mal à le cacher.

Cette soirée-là, l'avant-veille de Noël, ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le grand salon de Netherfields. Lizzie n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le souper, travaillant machinalement sur sa broderie. Elle jetait parfois des coups d'œil à Darcy, assis de l'autre côté du divan, et ne pouvait ignorer ce regard sombre et tourmenté qui semblait habiter ses yeux. Il était pâle, mais déterminé. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, mais rien ne laissait paraître le dur combat qu'il menait en lui. Occupée à faire ces observations, elle ne vit pas Caroline Bingley venir auprès d'elle pour admirer son travail.

-'Oh, Elizabeth, vous avez la main si délicate!' s'exclama-t-elle et Lizzie sursauta vivement. 'Quelle bonne idée de broder des lapins, c'est tout à fait original.'

-'Ce sont des abeilles.'

-'Vous êtes sûre? Et bien.' Elle la délaissa pour se diriger vers Jane afin d'observer Charlie, profondément endormi dans les bras de sa mère. Le visage de Caroline s'adoucit en le contemplant. 'Oh, Jane, jamais n'ai-je vu d'enfant plus beau que celui-ci!'

-'Oui, n'est-ce pas?' approuva aussitôt Bingley, fier comme un coq. Il n'avait pas quitté les côtés de sa femme depuis qu'elle était descendue, surveillant Jane et l'enfant comme s'ils étaient deux fragiles pièces de porcelaine.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait les Bingley s'émerveiller sur le nouveau bébé. De voir Jane enceinte avait éveillé en elle un drôle de sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi à cerner et maintenant qu'elle la voyait avec son enfant c'était encore pire. Elle sourit malgré elle en voyant le petit bailler dans son sommeil.

-'Mr Darcy, ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il ressemble à Mr Bingley senior?' demanda soudainement Caroline, tentant d'attirer son attention. Il n'était pas difficile de voir que cette dernière tirait une joie malicieuse de voir le couple Darcy si distant l'un envers l'autre. Lizzie ne manqua pas de remarquer la position que Caroline avait adoptée; postée derrière Jane, penchée légèrement vers l'avant pour regarder le bébé, elle exposait ainsi une partie de son anatomie déjà très peu couverte.

-'Il y a certainement une ressemblance, en effet.'

-'Ne trouvez-vous pas que ce cher ange possède la rondeur des joues de Mrs Darcy? Oui, oui, c'est un trait tout à fait typique de votre sœur, Jane, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela disparaîtra avec le temps.'

Elizabeth, estomaquée, la fixa d'un air farouche. Non seulement se permettait-elle de l'insulter ouvertement devant sa propre famille, mais elle osait aussi provoquer Darcy, _son_ mari, en pensant qu'elle s'en sortirait si facilement? Elle s'interrompit dans ses pensées. Provoquer. Voilà ce qu'elle devait faire ! Elle devait lui faire face, l'attirer à elle, le tenter d'une telle manière qu'il ne puisse pas refuser de lui parler…ou mieux encore, de la prendre.

Clamant un léger mal de tête, Lizzie quitta le groupe quelques minutes seulement après avoir eu cette brillante idée. Elle regagna sa chambre d'un pas décidé et appela Abigaëlle.

-'J'ai besoin d'une bouteille de brandy et d'un verre. Discrètement, cela va sans dire. Il faut aussi attiser le feu, je veux que la pièce soit un peu plus sombre. Apportez deux chandelles de plus, que vous déposerez sur les tables de chevet. Sortez une nouvelle robe de nuit, la plus légère que vous pourrez trouver, et apportez-la moi.'

Abby fit une légère révérence, surprise, avant de disparaître par la porte de service. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec ce que sa maîtresse lui avait demandé et Elizabeth l'observa alors qu'elle déposait la bouteille de cristal sur la petite table dans le coin de la pièce et que ses mains habiles tisonnaient le feu.

-'J'ai pris la liberté de faire couler un bain.' Dit la jeune fille lorsqu'elle eut terminé. 'Et j'ai fait rajouter quelques huiles essentielles, de la bergamote et de la rose, et du lait. Vous verrez, ça rend la peau très douce.'

-'Vous savez, Abby, parfois je me demande comment vous pouvez être si perspicace.' S'étonna Lizzie en se dirigeant vers son vestiaire.

-'Disons que j'ai un bon sens de l'observation.' répondit cette dernière en rosissant, flattée du compliment.

Après s'être nettoyé avec minutie, Lizzie revêtit sa robe de nuit et s'installa devant sa commode.

-'Puis-je suggérer quelque chose?' demanda la jeune fille avec un regard espiègle. Intriguée, Elizabeth hocha vivement la tête. 'Vos cheveux. Ne les tressez pas, laissez-les libres.'

Abigaëlle se chargea d'enlever les pinces puis, après les avoir humidifié avec un peu d'eau, elle les travailla avec ses mains pour raviver les boucles. Sa crinière sombre cascadait gracieusement sur ses épaules et Lizzie devait s'avouer que l'image qu'elle projetait n'était pas repoussante du tout. Elle se pinça les joues pour y ajouter un peu de couleurs.

-'Croyez-moi, telle que je vous connais, les couleurs viendront d'elle-même dès que la porte se refermera derrière Mr Darcy. Tenez, une goutte de parfum derrière chaque oreille et vous êtes fin prête.'

Darcy mit du temps à monter, comme à son habitude. Lorsque dix heures sonna, Elizabeth entendit ses pas dans le couloir et la poignée de porte grincer doucement. Assise dans le fauteuil près du feu, qui s'était considérablement tamisé depuis qu'elle était montée, Darcy ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Le cœur battant, elle avala avec difficulté, essayant d'humidifier sa bouche soudainement sèche.

-'Bonsoir, William.'

Darcy sursauta violemment. 'Par tous les noms, Elizabeth, vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs!'

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde contenance. Il fallait qu'elle joue le jeu, qu'elle l'attire dans ses filets. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'hésitation, seulement la détermination. Et elle était déterminée à avoir son mari, maintenant.

-'Puis-je vous offrir à boire?' lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse en lui pointant la table derrière lui. Elle se leva, forçant ses mains à arrêter de trembler.

Darcy se retourna, resta figé un moment, puis redirigea son regard vers sa femme. 'Quel genre de plaisanterie est-ce cela?'

Il semblait fâché. Et nerveux. Elle n'avait pas de châle pour lui couvrir les épaules et elle savait que sa chemise de nuit était presque transparente à la lueur des flammes. Il ne manqua pas de le remarquer, ayant du mal à ne pas descendre les yeux vers sa silhouette.

-'J'ai pensé que cela pourrait aider à vous détendre.' Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la carafe pour lui verser un verre.

Il le refusa. 'Elizabeth, je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez, mais je peux vous affirmer que je ne trouve pas cela très amusant. Couvrez-vous, vous allez attraper froid.'

Lizzie eut un petit sourire. 'Au contraire, il fait chaud.' Mentit-elle, espérant qu'il ne viendrait pas toucher ses mains et ses pieds. Seul son visage l'était, certainement rosit par cette timidité qu'elle empêchait fermement de transparaître dans son attitude. 'Je vous attendais, Will. J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait…'

Elle s'approcha de lui, mais il recula d'un pas en levant la main. 'Que faites-vous?'

Elle haussa les sourcils, réellement surprise. Il semblait…paniqué? 'Asseyez-vous.' Lui ordonna-t-elle gentiment et il s'exécuta, méfiant. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et se pencha pour lui retirer ses bottes, exactement comme la dernière fois. Elle avait pris soin de ne pas attacher les rubans sur le devant de sa chemise, révélant un plongeant plus que prononcé sur sa poitrine. Elle l'entendit se racler la gorge.

-'Vous êtes tendu.' Remarqua-t-elle après un moment et, levant les yeux, rencontra son regard fiévreux. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, remontant lentement sur ses cuisses; avant même qu'elle ait pu bouger de quelques centimètres, Darcy interrompit son mouvement brusquement en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

-'Elizabeth. Ne faites pas cela.'

-'Pourquoi?'

-'Ce n'est pas…Je ne peux pas, c'est tout.'

Darcy avait peine à respirer. L'odeur de ses cheveux et de son parfum semblait l'étourdir alors qu'il fixait son visage avec une intensité bouillonnante. Il avait pris une boucle de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, tout près de son visage, et elle frissonna en sentant sa caresse, aussi légère qu'une plume, lui frôler la joue.

Était-ce une invitation? Elle leva des mains hésitantes afin de dénouer sa cravate et cette fois il la laissa faire.

-'Lizzie…' souffla-t-il, comme un avertissement, lorsqu'elle déboutonna le col de sa chemise. Elle effleura sa peau; elle était brûlante.

Elle y était presque, elle le sentait. Elle pouvait voir que le contrôle de son époux fléchissait, que ses instincts gagnaient la bataille. Après autant de temps sans l'avoir, Elizabeth savait que Darcy brûlait pour elle autant qu'elle brûlait pour lui. Elle avait besoin qu'il la possède, qu'il ne puisse résister à la prendre, à la faire sienne. Elle voulait voir son pouvoir sur lui briser toutes les barrières qu'il tentait si péniblement de garder élevées.

Les mains de Darcy se refermèrent sur son visage et il l'attira à lui, l'embrassant prudemment. Elizabeth, insatisfaite, entrouvrit ses lèvres, forçant le baiser à s'approfondir. Soudainement, il voulut la repousser, mais elle insista. Il la repoussa une seconde fois.

-'Lizzie.' Marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque, ses mains retenant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Puis, se dégageant brusquement, il se leva afin de se réfugier dans le coin de la pièce, près de la table. Le verre qu'elle lui avait servi était toujours là; il le prit et fit cul sec.

Elizabeth soupira de frustration; la mission s'avérait plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Pourquoi ne cédait-il pas à la tentation? Elle devait déchaîner la tempête et ne pas le laisser reprendre ses esprits sinon tous ses efforts allaient être vains. Elle qui avait fortement espéré ne pas avoir à se rendre jusque-là, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à faire le saut. Retirant rapidement sa chemise de nuit, elle marcha vers lui d'un pas lent. Darcy lui tournait obstinément le dos.

-'William.' Lui dit-elle d'une voix ferme. 'Regarde-moi.'

-'Non.'

-'Pourquoi?'

-'Lizzie, pourquoi me faire cela? Pourquoi –' Il s'était tourné tout en parlant, mais s'interrompit aussitôt en voyant la tenue d'Ève d'Elizabeth. Ce fut comme si on l'avait frappé à l'estomac; il eut un mouvement de recul et dû prendre appui sur la table, incapable de détourner son regard du corps de sa femme.

-'Je…je…'

Son cœur battait la chamade. Jamais de sa vie ne s'était-elle exposée ainsi, nue comme un ver, et la sensation était très étrange. D'un côté, elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était totalement inapproprié pour une femme de son rang. D'un autre, de braver l'interdit lui apportait des frissons d'excitation agréables, une sensation de pouvoir qui irradiait tout au long de sa colonne.

Darcy ne détourna pas le regard. Elle non plus. Elle avança de quelques pas, très sérieuse. 'Embrasse-moi, Will.'

Elle descendit ses mains contre ses bras et le força à entourer sa taille. Les ongles de Darcy s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. 'S'il-te-plait.' Souffla-t-elle, levant des yeux suppliants vers lui.

Il abandonna. Poussant un grognement sourd, Darcy l'attira à lui brusquement et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

Tout se passa très vite.

Un moment ils s'embrassaient avec fougue, pressés l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils étaient affamés et que seuls leurs baisers pouvaient les rassasier. Un autre ils se battaient avec le reste de la chemise de Darcy, trop impatients pour réaliser que, logiquement, le vêtement ne pouvait être retiré si le propriétaire en question ne libérait pas ses bras pour y faire passer les manches. Darcy soupira de soulagement lorsque son torse entra en contact avec la peau de sa femme et il enfouit son visage dans son cou, inspirant profondément, son étreinte si forte qu'Elizabeth s'en sentit étourdie.

-'Will…' murmura-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Tout d'un coup, elle se retrouva là où Darcy s'était tenu, assise sur la table alors qu'il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses doigts s'attaquant aux boutons de son pantalon. Puis, alors que Lizzie jubilait de sa victoire, prête à revivre cette passion qu'elle avait goûté plus d'un mois plus tôt, Darcy sembla avoir un moment de lucidité. Il se retira brusquement et s'éloigna, s'arrêtant près de la fenêtre, et même dans la pénombre Elizabeth pouvait voir ses épaules monter et s'affaisser comme s'il venait de courir plusieurs miles sans s'arrêter. Il serra les poings et frappa le mur violemment.

Lizzie sursauta, saisie, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'une déception l'envahisse et qu'elle consente enfin à bouger. Elle ramassa sa chemise de nuit et l'enfila, lentement.

-'Je suis désolé, Lizzie.' Dit Darcy au bout d'un moment. 'Je suis horrifié de mon comportement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.' Son poing, toujours sur le mur, était si serré que ses jointures étaient blanches.

Elizabeth poussa un long soupir. 'C'est ma faute.'

-'C'était…inacceptable.'

-'Will, ce n'était rien.'

-'Rien?' répéta-t-il, en colère. 'Ce n'était pas rien! Vous prendre, comme ça sur une table, sans honte, ce n'est pas rien. Je vous assure que cela ne se reproduira plus. Vous êtes ma femme. Je me dois de vous respecter, de respecter votre pudeur, votre intégrité, votre – '

Lizzie l'interrompit. 'Cela suffit, Will. Je ne sais pas ce qui me déçoit le plus, qu'après une année de mariage tu éprouves toujours le besoin de me vouvoyer ou bien le fait que tu ne m'aies même pas demandé si le respect de ma pudeur et de mon intégrité était réellement ce que je voulais.'

Darcy parut décontenancé, mais Elizabeth ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers le lit. C'était si désappointant! Pourquoi devait-il tant se soucier de sa réputation? Personne d'autre qu'eux n'était au courant de ce qui se passait dans leur chambre à coucher alors pourquoi respecter les convenances dans ce domaine aussi? Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes; il se privait de ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas que c'était ce qu'elle désirait?

-'Lizzie.'

Elle ne se retourna pas. Ses mains plaçaient les couvertures inutilement.

-'Lizzie.' Répéta-t-il, plus sévèrement cette fois.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, son regard glacial. 'Oui?'

-'Je ne comprends pas.' Lui dit-il, sérieux. 'Il est irraisonnable de songer que je puisse agir de la sorte envers vous. J'ai trop de respect à votre égard, ne comprenez-vous pas? Quel genre d'homme serais-je si je laissais mes envies prendre le dessus sur tout le reste?'

Elizabeth roula. 'Ce n'est pas du respect, Will. Du respect comme celui-ci doit être témoigné à sa famille, à ses relations, à ses connaissances. Je suis ta femme. Je ne suis _pas_ comme toutes les autres. Ce qui est inconvenable en société n'est pas exécuté en société; ce qui est convenable dans un couple marié est établi par le couple en question et non par tous ceux qui les entourent.'

-'D'où tenez-vous cela?'

-'De nulle part! Je tiens ça de mon propre sentiment. Je t'aime, Will, ne comprends-tu pas cela? Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de sentir que tu m'aimes aussi, que je suis plus à tes yeux que ces stupides convenances! Le bonheur n'est pas répréhensible, n'est-ce pas? Et je suis heureuse dans tes bras, lorsque je sens que tu me désires et que tu laisses ton cœur parler à la place de ta tête.'

-'À entendre votre description, j'échoue lamentablement dans mon rôle de mari.' Même si ses paroles avaient été prononcées sur un ton neutre, il était blessé.

Elizabeth s'en sentit coupable, mais sa déception était plus forte que sa culpabilité. 'Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.'

-'C'est ce que vous insinuez.'

-'Non, ce que j'insinue est que j'ai l'impression que ton amour pour moi est contrôlé par tout sauf ton cœur et il n'est jamais très gratifiant de savoir que le sentiment que porte un homme à notre égard est suivi selon les règles strictes de la société.'

Darcy secoua la tête. 'Vous êtes irrationnelle. Vous oubliez votre position, votre devoir.'

-'Je me fous de mon devoir, William!' s'exclama furieusement Elizabeth. 'Ce que je veux c'est de sentir que je vaux quelque chose à tes yeux, que je compte plus que n'importe quelles convenances, que tes devoirs sont moins importants que moi, que je suis une priorité dans ton cœur ET ta tête!'

Le visage de Darcy se ferma. 'Vos propos sont très futiles, Madame, et très égoïstes. Vous oubliez que vous possédez tout ce dont une femme peut rêver d'avoir.'

-'Je n'ai jamais souhaité tout ça. Je ne l'ai jamais demandé. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu était de me marier par amour. Le reste m'importe peu.'

Darcy se redressa, leva la tête de cet air hautain qu'elle détestait tant. 'Je ne peux vous offrir ce que vous me demandez. J'en suis désolé.'

Elizabeth reçut cette réponse comme une gifle. Embarrassée d'avoir été si honnête avec lui, voilà qu'elle recevait ce refus d'une manière si drastique que s'en était une insulte à son amour-propre. Lui tournant le dos, elle ajouta : 'Bonne nuit, Mr Darcy. J'espère que vous appréciez la solitude car c'est ce qui vous attend, ici ou à Pemberley.'

-'Elizabeth, soyez ra-'

-'Si vous dites le mot «raisonnable» une fois de plus, Mr Darcy, je vous jure que ce soir est la dernière fois que vous voyez mon visage.'

Darcy se tut. Puis il fit une légère révérence et sortit prestement, ses pas un peu trop brusque trahissant sa colère. Lizzie soupira à nouveau, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Que se passait-il donc? Pourquoi Darcy ne comprenait-il pas? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter de tout ce dont les autres femmes se contenaient, d'un amour platonique? Elle aimait Darcy plus que n'importe qui, elle l'aimait tant que la rage l'envahissait lorsqu'elle n'avait pas l'opportunité de lui montrer. Elle avait envie qu'il le sache, qu'il le sente, que ses sens et ses pensées ne puissent pas douter une seconde de ses sentiments pour lui. Elle avait besoin d'exprimer cet amour, d'évacuer la force avec laquelle elle l'aimait. Mais comment le pouvait-elle alors que les conventions les emprisonnaient comme des oiseaux sauvages en cage?

(-*-)

_Alors? Pas trop déçues? Je sais, Darcy n'est pas resté un longtemps l'homme décontracté et amoureux qu'on adore, mais je crois tout de même que ce chapitre est très fidèle au personnage qu'il est. Il faut voir l'évolution de ses pensées, c'est là que les changements se font majoritairement. Les actions suivront ensuite : )_

_J'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis…Était-ce trop M? Devrais-je ne pas trop m'aventurer sur ce terrain? Je ne dis pas que tous les chapitres auront une scénette du genre, mais quelques-unes de temps à autre me semblerait plus réaliste. Présentement, ils n'arrivent pas à s'entendre, mais il va y avoir un moment où, lorsque Darcy aura baissé sa garde et Lizzie calmé ses caprices, cela sera inévitable. Enfin, vous pourrez lire un article sur mon Livejournal à ce sujet prochainement._

_Reviews toujours appréciés : ) A bientôt j'espère!_


	18. Chapitre 18: Un étau glacé

_Avec un peu de retard, voici le chapitre 18! Bonne lecture : ) _

_(-*-)_

**Chapitre 18**

_Un étau glacé_

Ce ne fut pas le plus beau des Noël. Depuis cette soirée où elle avait essayé d'attirer Darcy dans ses filets, la situation avait empiré. Ils s'adressaient très peu la parole, s'asseyaient un à côté de l'autre au repas sans une seule fois se regarder et, pour la première fois depuis leur mariage, faisaient volontairement chambre à part.

Elizabeth détestait cela. Elle détestait le froid et la distance qu'il y avait entre eux, mais sa rancune était telle qu'il lui était impossible d'oublier tout ce qui s'était dit et passé. Darcy l'avait blessé; il l'avait rejeté. Elle lui avait ouvert son cœur et montré une partie d'elle-même qu'il avait repoussé comme si cela était la chose la plus abominable qui soit. Il s'était fermé comme une huître et avait sanctionné tout rapprochement. Lui qui avait été si amoureux d'elle l'année dernière – si amoureux qu'il avait décidé envers et contre tous de l'épouser malgré son infériorité de naissance et son manque de relations – voilà qu'il était glacial à son égard, à peine courtois. Quelle indifférence dans son regard! Sans parler de sa contenance impeccable et hautaine, qui énervait Elizabeth au plus haut point.

Un perpétuel état de mécontentement et de frustration s'était abattu sur eux et Lizzie se sentait impuissante face à cette situation. La présence constante de sa famille à ses côtés n'arrangeait pas les choses car cela l'obligeait à toujours être en compagnie alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : être seule. Elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, pour faire le point. Ici, à Netherfields, il lui était impossible d'échapper à la présence des invités de sa sœur et de ne pas pouvoir prendre du temps pour elle lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Oh, que ne donnerait-elle pas pour être à Pemberley!

Le réveillon de Noël fut une soirée au goût aigre-doux pour Elizabeth. Elle était sincèrement heureuse pour Jane qui, coiffée d'une couronne de fleurs blanches et de petits fruits rouges, rosissait de plaisir devant les attentions qui lui étaient faites, soit la multitude de cadeaux dont la couvrait Bingley. Elle était assise à la place d'honneur à la tête de la table, rayonnante comme jamais, jetant des regards plein d'amour et de reconnaissance à son mari. Ce dernier ne manquait pas d'apposer sa main sur la sienne et de lui demander si tout était à son goût, replaçant parfois son coussin derrière son dos, caressant brièvement sa joue lorsqu'elle lui jetait un de ces sourires timides qui lui était si caractéristique. Lizzie observait sa sœur et son beau-frère avec envie, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil à son propre époux qui, indifférent à tout cela, conservait cet air de profond ennui. De l'autre côté de la table, le regard rivé sur eux, souriait Caroline Bingley.

Quelques jours après le jour de l'An, Elizabeth se réveilla, seule, avec la sensation d'être transie de froid. Le feu était presque éteint dans la cheminée et, sans Darcy à ses côtés pour la réchauffer, elle était complètement frigorifiée. Elle appela Abigaëlle afin qu'elle apporte du bois et s'emmitoufla dans une couverture, n'ayant aucune envie de s'habiller. Pourquoi le faire alors que la journée s'annonçait comme toutes les autres, longue et insipide? À quoi bon supporter les conversations de sa mère et les regards de Caroline alors qu'elle était bien mieux dans sa chambre, sans personne pour la déranger? Comme à tous les matins depuis quelques temps, son regard se dirigea vers la commode où était posé un petit paquet encore emballé. Darcy le lui avait offert la journée de Noël et elle ne l'avait pas ouvert, par principe, l'ayant trouvé là lorsqu'elle était venue se changer dans l'après-midi. Elle soupira; même en pleine tempête Darcy n'oubliait pas ses manières. Elle aurait préféré ne rien recevoir.

Elizabeth s'excusa pour la journée, incapable de descendre, trop opprimée par ses propres pensées pour faire face à d'autres heures de sourires, de rires et de fausses gaieté. Elle prétexta une migraine, s'installa avec un livre près du feu et, après avoir averti Abigaëlle qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée par quiconque, elle put enfin avoir un peu de temps pour elle.

L'avant-midi passa lentement et, appréciant ce temps de solitude, Lizzie se perdit dans son livre pendant un si long moment que lorsqu'elle leva la tête, un bruit ayant attiré son attention, quatorze heures avait déjà sonnée. Un plateau de nourriture avait été laissé sur la table dans le coin de la pièce et elle se demanda à quel moment Abby était venue le déposer. Lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit pour la deuxième fois, le même que celui qui l'avait tiré de ses rêveries, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir d'où cela provenait. Plus bas, quelques domestiques s'activaient afin de charger un chariot auquel un jeune homme essayait d'atteler un cheval, sans grand succès. L'animal refusait nettement de se laisser diriger et piaffait avec force, secouant brusquement son énorme tête noire. Le garçon se démenait pour garder la bête en place sans se faire écraser les orteils, mais ses efforts étaient vains. Elizabeth reconnaissait ce cheval; c'était Malek, l'étalon de Darcy. Tout à coup, un cri autoritaire fit sursauter le jeune homme et le maître de Pemberley apparut, ses pas vifs et son ton sec trahissant son mécontentement. Il s'empara de la bride de son cheval et ordonna au garçon d'écurie d'enlever immédiatement les sangles ayant pour but de l'attacher au chariot. Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de plaindre ce pauvre employé; de confondre Malek pour un cheval de trait était une insulte que Darcy n'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Son mari ne resta pas longtemps dehors; il venait tout juste de revenir de Merryton, où il avait passé la matinée, et il semblait étrangement pressé. En tendant l'oreille, elle entendit des voix lointaines et étouffées au rez-de-chaussée puis, après quelques minutes, des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Lizzie sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit cogner à la porte, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'il vienne lui rendre visite. Elle se leva précipitamment, cherchant des yeux sa robe de chambre. Où l'avait-elle mise? Elle renversa les couvertures de son lit et jeta les coussins au sol; aucune trace du vêtement. La journée étant avancée et le feu rougeoyant, elle l'avait retirée il y avait quelques heures car la chaleur de la pièce était devenue légèrement inconfortable. Se rappelant soudainement qu'elle s'était assise dessus, elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers le fauteuil; son pied s'enfargea dans un des draps qu'elle venait de jeter par terre et elle tomba vers l'avant avec un cri, entraînant avec elle robe de chambre, meuble et même le panier avec son nécessaire à broderie qui trônait sur le coffre au pied de son lit.

Un peu sonnée, les bras devant sa tête pour se protéger de tout objet pouvant avoir été entraîné dans sa chute, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Darcy l'aidait à se remettre sur pieds. Croisant son regard pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle ne put s'empêcher de le fixer, le cœur battant.

Elle avait oublié à quel point elle aimait ce regard.

Darcy l'examina minutieusement, puis, réalisant qu'elle l'observait avec une intensité peu habituelle, fronça les sourcils. 'Vous êtes-vous cogné la tête? M'entendez-vous?'

Si elle l'entendait? Oui. Et le son de sa voix, dénudé de tout sarcasme et froideur, sonnait comme une musique à ses oreilles.

-'Lizzie? Vous êtes-vous fait mal?' s'inquiéta-t-il lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas. 'Devrais-je appeler le médecin?'

Étrangement, l'idée qu'il parte de la pièce la fit paniquer et avant même de réaliser ce qu'elle disait, elle s'écriait : 'Non! Ce n'est pas la peine, je…je vais bien.'

Son époux l'observa d'un air suspicieux alors qu'elle baissait la tête, soudainement nerveuse. Cette attitude attentionnée la déboussolait.

-'Avez-vous toujours une migraine?'

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire. 'Une migraine?'

-'Jane m'a dit que vous vous sentiez trop mal en point pour descendre aujourd'hui.'

Quelle sotte elle était! Elle avait oublié que c'était l'excuse qu'elle avait donné afin de pouvoir rester cloîtré dans sa chambre. 'Oh…cette migraine-là.'

Darcy sembla décontenancé. Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air coupable. 'J'ai menti…Je voulais être seule et je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur motif afin d'expliquer mon absence.'

Les coins de la bouche de son mari tressaillirent, comme s'il s'empêchait de rire. 'Je vois. Et appréciez-vous cette solitude?'

-'Plutôt, oui. Il fait bon de s'entendre penser.'

Ce visage! Ces yeux! Oh, Darcy était un bel homme lorsqu'il ne portait pas ce masque d'indifférence, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle ne pouvait pas nier non plus l'attraction désarmante qui l'assaillait tout d'un coup, aussi puissante qu'une tempête tropicale. Ses mains lui démangeaient, attirées par la masse de cheveux sombres de son époux, et elle dût faire de grands efforts pour ne pas y emmêler ses doigts.

Tout à coup, Darcy sembla réaliser la manière dont ils s'étaient lentement rapprochés. En moins d'une seconde il s'était ressaisit et avait pris du recul, retrouvant la même attitude qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis quelques semaines.

-'J'étais venu vous dire au revoir.' Dit-il poliment après s'être éclaircit la gorge. 'Je me dois d'aller à Londres pour affaire. Je ne sais pas quand je serai de retour.'

La déception qui envahit Elizabeth à ce moment ne manqua d'embuer ses yeux. Blessée de cette attitude, elle refoula pourtant ses larmes; sa rancune, au garde à vous, ne manqua pas de teinter ses mots lorsqu'elle répondit : 'J'espère que vous y passerai un bon séjour, Mr Darcy, Pemberley sera assurément bien triste sans son maître. Cependant, je ferai de mon mieux pour gérer les choses pendant votre absence.'

-'Ne resterez-vous pas ici?'

Elizabeth leva des yeux surpris vers lui. 'Pourquoi le ferai-je? Ma maison n'est pas ici; j'aime Jane et ma famille, mais je veux retourner chez moi. Je partirai dès que je pourrai.'

-'J'avais pensé que…' Il s'interrompit puis, comme s'il avait décidé que cela n'avait pas d'importance, ajouta : 'Comme il vous plaira.'

-'Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Je ne voudrais pas retarder votre départ, vous me semblez dans une hâte de quitter Netherfields.'

Le regard de Darcy se durci devant ce ton empreint de sarcasme habilement dissimulé. 'Non, madame, ce sera tout. Désolé d'avoir pris autant de votre temps.'

Il s'inclina. Elle répondit par un bref mouvement de tête. 'Bon voyage, Mr Darcy.'

Son mari quitta prestement la pièce et elle attendit de ne plus entendre le son de ses pas avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller pour étouffer le cri de frustration qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. C'était stupide! Complètement stupide! Pourquoi devait-il agir ainsi envers elle? Pourquoi devait-elle agir ainsi avec lui? Si seulement elle pouvait contrôler ses impulsions! Si seulement il pouvait cesser d'être si buté! Si seulement ils pouvaient agir en adulte plutôt que de réagir en enfants gâtés!

Le départ de Darcy ne fit que nourrir son envie de retourner à Pemberley. Elle en avait assez des sœurs de Bingley, de sa mère et de la compagnie qui, tous les jours, la côtoyait. Elle avait envie de revoir sa maison, son monde, ses domestiques. Elle avait envie de se réveiller avec le paysage du Derbyshire à travers sa fenêtre et de marcher sur les longs chemins entourant la propriété. Elle était impatiente de retourner chez elle, de retrouver un peu de silence et de bon sens. Quitter Jane n'était pas une chose facile, mais elle était rendue au point où elle ne pouvait plus tenir en place.

Heureusement, sa sœur connaissait bien son tempérament et, malgré sa tristesse de la voir partir, Jane lui assura qu'elle était bien entourée et que Lizzie pouvait quitter sans crainte de la blesser.

-'Pemberley a besoin de sa maîtresse.' Avait-t-elle doucement ajouté en posant une main sur la sienne. 'Et d'ici peu je pourrai aller te rendre visite. Charlie a presque deux mois maintenant, il pourra bientôt être en mesure de supporter un voyage.'

Elizabeth, caressant la tête de l'enfant avec tendresse, répondit : 'N'oublie pas de m'écrire à propos de lui. Chaque petit détail.'

Lorsque ses bagages furent prêts, Lizzie était si impatiente que ses jambes en fourmillaient. La veille avait été éprouvante, sa mère ayant fait une crise de larmes des plus bruyantes en apprenant que Lydia allait elle aussi retrouver son foyer dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Il avait fallu de longues heures avant qu'elle ne se calme et ce seulement après avoir soutiré la promesse à sa fille cadette de revenir dans moins d'un mois pour une visite prolongée à Longbourne. Lydia avait finalement cédé en haussant les épaules, déclarant que l'endroit où elle était l'importait peu tant qu'il y avait de la nourriture sur la table, un toit sur sa tête et une nounou pour Edwina.

-'Cette fois, Wickham doit t'accompagner.' Avait insisté Mrs Bennett d'un ton ferme. 'Lizzie et Mr Darcy seront de retour à Pemberley alors rien ne l'empêchera de venir rendre visite à sa famille.'

Tout était prêt pour son départ. Abigaëlle se chargeait des derniers détails alors qu'Elizabeth attendait dans sa chambre, postée près de la fenêtre. Le soleil venait tout juste de percer l'horizon, dissimulé sous d'épais nuages gris, et éclairait faiblement le chemin qu'elle allait bientôt emprunter. La maison était silencieuse, paisible; elle aimait ce moment de la journée où tout s'éveillait lentement.

Tout à coup, Lizzie entendit trois petits coups à sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Kitty dans l'embrasure, qui lui demandait la permission d'entrer.

-'Bien sûr. Mais, tu es pieds nus! Viens, approche toi du feu.' Répondit-elle en l'invitant à prendre place sur un des fauteuils. 'Que fais-tu debout si tôt?'

Elle portait encore sa robe de nuit sous un épais châle qui lui descendait presque jusqu'aux genoux. 'J'avais besoin de te parler, seule à seule. J'aurais aimé le faire hier soir, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé le courage.'

-'Que se passe-t-il, Kitty?'

Elle prit une grande inspiration, ses joues soudainement rouges. 'Je voulais…je voulais te rappeler la promesse que tu as faites il y a quelques semaines. Tu ne dois plus t'en souvenir, mais moi je n'ai pas oublié.'

Elizabeth chercha un moment, n'ayant aucune idée de ce dont elle pouvait parler. 'Si je t'ai promis quelque chose alors je ferai selon ce que j'ai dit. Cependant, tu vas devoir m'aider avec ma mémoire car je crains qu'elle ne me fasse défaut en ce moment.'

-'Tu as dit que tu essayerais de convaincre père de me laisser fréquenter à nouveau la société. Tu as promis de lui parler.'

Lizzie réalisa soudainement que l'arrivée imminente de Charlie lui avait fait oublier ce détail. Confuse, elle balbutia : 'Mais…pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant? Je dois partir d'ici une demi-heure! Tu as eu deux mois pour m'en parler et ce n'est que maintenant que tu te prononces?'

-'Je croyais que tu attendais le moment opportun.'

-'Kitty, tu aurais dû venir me voir avant! Il est trop tard maintenant, Père n'est certainement pas debout à l'heure qu'il est et je ne crois pas que-'

-'Il est dans la bibliothèque.'

-'Quoi, déjà?'

-'Oui, il se lève toujours très tôt. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure.'

Elizabeth observa sa jeune sœur pendant un moment; depuis quand Kitty possédait-elle cette allure si féminine? Où était donc passé ses traits enfantins, ses joues rondes et ses yeux innocents? Depuis quand se tenait-elle droite comme une dame et avait l'air sérieux d'une nonne? Lizzie réalisa tout à coup que Katherine Bennett n'était plus une enfant, mais bien une femme. Comment avait-elle pu ne jamais remarquer cela? Sa coiffure habituelle, remontée et simple d'où deux petites boucles s'échappaient pour décorer ses temples, contrastait maintenant avec son visage d'adulte. Sa robe, simple aussi, n'était pas faite pour un corps qui prenait des formes. Kitty n'était pas particulièrement belle; elle n'avait rien de la beauté de Jane ou même de Lydia. Elle n'avait pas non plus les airs de Georgiana qui, pâle et fragile, ressemblait presque à un ange avec ses sourires discrets et ses cheveux blonds. Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'avait pas de charmes. Si seulement un sourire pouvait animer ses lèvres trop pincées et illuminer ses yeux sans vie!

Songeant à la solitude et l'amertume de sa sœur, Lizzie lui tapota la main en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. 'J'ai effectivement promis d'en parler à Père et je tiens toujours mes promesses, Kitty. J'y vais de ce pas.' Elle se leva et, avant de sortir de la pièce, ajouta : 'Je ne peux t'assurer ma réussite, mais je ferai mon possible.'

-'C'est tout ce que je demande.'

Elizabeth quitta donc Kitty pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque où, évidemment, Mr Bennet se trouvait. Il ne cacha pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit sa seconde fille faire son entrée dans la pièce spacieuse et il se leva aussitôt pour aller à sa rencontre. 'Et bien, je te croyais partie, ma chère Lizzie!'

-'Je pars très bientôt, Père, mais je devais m'entretenir avec vous sur un certain point avant de quitter Netherfields.' Lui dit-elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment songé à ce qu'elle allait dire, n'ayant point eu de préparation à cette entrevue, alors elle opta donc pour la vérité courte et simple. 'Père, je crois qu'il est temps de permettre à Kitty de retourner en société.'

Mr Bennett la regarda un instant avant d'éclater d'un bref rire sarcastique. 'Ha! Je dois t'avouer, Lizzie, que ta requête me surprend. Pourquoi donc te soucies-tu de cette petite sotte?'

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils, blessée de cette attaque envers sa sœur. Elle était presque certaine que cette dernière écoutait derrière la porte et de se faire rabaisser par son propre paternel n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose pour une jeune fille qui avait déjà des problèmes d'estime. 'Ne dites pas cela. Vous savez très bien que Kitty n'a rien fait de mal de toute sa vie.'

-'Et n'a rien fait d'extraordinaire non plus.'

-'Nous ne sommes pas tous nés avec l'envie de montrer au monde ce dont on est capable.'

-'Certes, mais cela n'empêche pas d'avoir un tant soit peu de personnalité.'

-'Elle en a pour ceux à qui elle désire le montrer.'

-'Te l'a-t-elle déjà montré?'

Lizzie fut silencieuse pendant un instant, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait répondre. Il était vrai que Kitty manquait de personnalité; cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'en avait pas du tout. Encore une fois, elle opta pour la vérité. 'Je ne crois pas lui avoir déjà donné l'occasion de le faire.'

Mr Bennett eut un rictus. Il prit une longue pipe qui se trouvait sur le bureau devant lui, puis l'alluma avant de tirer une grande bouffée. Il regarda ensuite sa fille pendant un moment, analysant son visage impassible. 'Lizzie, j'ai appris ma leçon avec Lydia et je ne compte pas recommencer le même manège avec Kitty. Elle n'a pas plus de jugeote qu'un chien, elle suit n'importe qui ayant un peu plus de vivacité qu'elle, ce qui veut dire la plupart des gens qu'elle rencontre.'

Elizabeth s'impatienta. 'Vous êtes injuste. Vous jugez Kitty sur des actions qu'elle n'a jamais commises.'

-'Lorsque Lydia s'est enfuie avec Mr Wickham, elle aurait très bien pu nous en avertir. Elle a choisi de garder ce secret pour elle et, en faisant cela, a perdu la chance de montrer qu'elle avait une tête sur les épaules. De tels choix prouvent qu'elle n'est pas apte à réfléchir par elle-même.'

-'C'était il y a plus d'un an; elle a changé. Et qui plus est, Lydia lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire.'

-'Bah! Une promesse de fillette n'a rien de très sérieux.'

-'Une promesse reste une promesse. J'ai beaucoup plus de respect envers quelqu'un qui respecte sa parole plutôt que de quelqu'un qui, sans même une pensée pour son intégrité, brise une promesse qu'elle a fait envers une autre personne qui lui est chère. Et puis de toute façon, qu'elle l'ait dit ou non ne change rien au fait qu'il était déjà trop tard. Je suis certaine que Kitty, ni vous ni moi d'ailleurs, n'était disposé à croire que Lydia agirait de la sorte. De s'enfuir avec Wickham a été l'erreur de Lydia, pas celle de Kitty.'

Mr Bennett haussa les sourcils. 'Eh bien, eh bien, en voilà un discours.'

Elizabeth eut un petit sourire. 'Vous ne trouvez rien à répliquer? Je dois donc avoir dit quelque chose de sensé.'

Son paternel eut une toux discrète et il tira sur sa pipe plusieurs fois avant de reprendre la parole. 'Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à vendre sa cause alors que tu pourrais très bien être sur la route vers Pemberley, lavée de ces problèmes sans importances?'

-'Ce ne sont pas de problèmes sans importances. Père, ne voyez-vous pas à quel point Kitty est malheureuse?'

-'Ce ne sont que des caprices d'enfant.'

-'Je ne crois pas, non. Kitty a dix-huit ans, ce n'est plus une enfant.'

Les yeux de Mr Bennett s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. 'Dix-huit? Est-ce bien vrai? Ciel, que le temps passe vite. Tu ne me rajeunis pas, mon enfant. En fait, je viens de prendre un coup d'âge!'

Lizzie sourit malgré elle. 'Oh, cessez de détourner la conversation, cela ne fonctionne pas avec moi. J'ai l'intention de régler ce problème avant mon départ et je suis bien décidé à faire valoir mon point.'

Mr Bennett étouffa un petit rire. 'Je reconnais bien ce caractère.'

-'Je n'en doute pas.'

Il expira bruyamment. 'Soit. Parlons-en, si rien ne te fera changer d'idée!' Il se calla un peu plus dans sa chaise, relevant ses pieds pour les déposer sur un tabouret, croisant ses doigts sur son ventre. Malgré ses yeux sérieux, un sourire en coin à peine perceptible trahissait son amusement. 'Que proposes-tu?'

-'Que vous la laissiez retrouver son cercle d'amies.'

-'Seule? Je ne crois pas.'

-'Marie pourrait l'accompagner.'

-'Marie est beaucoup trop plongée dans ses livres et ses théories bibliques pour apprécier ce genre de sorties. Même si j'acceptais cette proposition, Kitty resterait sans doute autant à la maison qu'elle le fait présentement.'

-'Et Mariah Lucas?'

-'Oh, ne me fais pas rire! Elle est encore plus influençable que Kitty!'

-'Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un dans ses connaissances qui pourraient l'accompagner et qui est digne de votre confiance.'

Mr Bennett eut l'air navré. 'Ma chère fille, je suis désolé de t'apprendre qu'aucune demoiselle de ce comté ne possède l'intelligence ou les qualités nécessaires pour gagner ma confiance et ainsi permettre à une de mes filles naïves de ne pas se mettre dans le pétrin.'

Elizabeth commençait vraiment à être agacée. Que cherchait-il à faire en menant un discours comme celui-ci? Elle l'avait déjà entendu proférer des opinions misogynes auparavant, mais jamais elle n'avait cru qu'il croyait ce qu'il disait. 'N'y a-t-il donc personne?'

Il pinça la bouche, l'air soudainement grave. 'Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a qu'une seule femme en qui j'ai entièrement confiance.'

-'Je suppose que vous ne parlez pas de Mère.'

-'Ciel! Non!' s'exclama-t-il en éclatant de rire. 'Votre mère est bien la dernière personne à qui je confierais Kitty! Si cette enfant veut une chance de s'élever en société, elle ferait mieux de s'éloigner de la présence de cette femme. Ta mère a ses charmes, Lizzie, mais elle possède en contrepartie un sérieux manque de jugeote.'

Elizabeth le gronda doucement. 'Ne nous éloignons pas du sujet, je dois prendre la route sous peu et nous ne sommes pas encore arrivé à un arrangement.'

-'En effet. Cependant, je croyais que mon opinion sur la chose était claire; si Kitty n'a pas un chaperon à la hauteur de mes attentes, sa situation restera inchangée. Et la seule femme digne de ma confiance habite le Derbyshire.'

Lizzie comprit tout à coup le sens de ses mots. 'Vous voulez dire _moi_? Mais…je ne peux rester ici, j'ai des obligations à Pemberley.'

-'Alors je ne vois qu'une seule solution.' Répondit-il d'un air malicieux.

Elizabeth resta silencieuse, ressassant tout ceci dans sa tête. Elle? Chaperonner Kitty? L'emmener avec elle à Pemberley? Quelle idée! Et pourtant…ce n'était pas si bête. Elle s'était promis de remédier à la situation de sa sœur et de la présenter à de bons partis, le temps venu. Seulement, elle n'avait pas cru que le « temps venu » serait si tôt!

-'Ai-je le droit de prendre toutes les libertés qui me semble justes et appropriées?'

-'Si tu parles de ce qu'elle fait de ses temps libres, à ton aise. Je ne me soucie guère de ses passe-temps. Voyons, quelle tête tu fais! Pourquoi si sombre, ma chère? Tu as a obtenu ce que tu voulais, non? Qu'as-tu à dire pour expliquer cette attitude?'

Lizzie secoua la tête en riant. 'J'en dis que vous êtes le plus têtu de nous deux.'

Mr Bennett acquiesça chaleureusement. 'J'en suis bien fier.' Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter : 'Alors, sommes-nous d'accord?'

-'Soit. Je me plierai à votre volonté.'

Il se leva pour lui donner sa bénédiction et, après un dernier regard, Elizabeth se dirigea vers la sortie. Mr Bennett lança par-dessus son épaule : 'Tu peux lui annoncer maintenant, si tu le souhaites, quoi que cela me semble peu nécessaire puisque notre conversation n'est certainement pas resté privée.'

Et il avait raison. Kitty attendait dans le couloir avec une impatience presque palpable. Lorsqu'elle vit son aînée, elle se rua sur elle, les yeux brillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres. 'C'est vrai? Je peux t'accompagner à Pemberley?'

Elizabeth fut aussitôt sur la défensive, soudainement anxieuse de ce que cette décision impliquait. 'Pas maintenant, Kitty. Je suis bien prête à t'accueillir chez moi, mais je dois tout d'abord demander à Mr Darcy si cela lui convient.'

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit. 'Oh.' fit sa seule réponse.

-'Je t'écrirai dans les prochaines semaines, lorsqu'il sera de retour, pour te donner notre réponse. Cependant, je tiens à te dire une chose : ne crois pas que la vie à Pemberley ne sera que fêtes et soirées. Si tu viens vivre sous mon toit, tu dois vivre selon mes règles. Tu dois te conduire de façon impeccable et t'appliquer à ce que je demande de faire. Est-ce bien clair?'

Kitty hocha vivement de la tête. 'Tout pour sortir d'ici, Lizzie. Je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi, à devenir tout ce que tu me diras. Tu sais, Lydia m'a demandé de la suivre jusque chez elle, dans le nord. Père a refusé, bien sûr, mais je dois t'avouer que je suis heureuse qu'il l'ait fait. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais supporté la compagnie de Lydia bien longtemps; elle a changé, tu ne trouves pas?'

Un élan de tendresse submergea Lizzie lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans celui de sa sœur, si grave, si sérieux pour une fille de son âge. 'Non, Kitty; c'est toi qui a changé.'

(*-*)

-'Regardez! Regardez!'

Elizabeth se tourna vers la voix et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit Sophie rouler une énorme boule de neige. Il avait tant neigé dans les derniers jours que les terres de Pemberley s'étaient transformée en paysage nordique. Pour la première fois en une semaine, le ciel s'était découvert pour laisser passer quelques rayons de soleil, réchauffant ainsi la nature frigorifiée. Elizabeth et Abigaëlle en avait profité pour faire une promenade avec Sophie, heureuses de pouvoir dégourdir leurs jambes après un si long moment passé à l'intérieur.

De revenir à Pemberley après tout ce temps d'absence sembla enfin raviver Elizabeth. Toutes pensées négatives et sombres avaient été chassées dès qu'elle avait aperçu sa propriété et c'est en inspirant à plein poumons qu'elle avait posé pieds à terre. Plusieurs de ses domestiques l'avaient accueilli avec des sourires timides, heureux de revoir leur maîtresse, et lui avait chaleureusement souhaité la bienvenue. Ce simple geste ne manqua de l'émouvoir et c'est comme sur un nuage qu'elle pénétra dans la maison. Cependant, son bonheur naïf fut de courte durée; partout où ses yeux se posaient se trouvait des objets lui rappelant Darcy – le dernier livre qu'il avait lu traînant sur sa table de chevet, une paire de gants reposant sur son secrétaire, un tableau qu'il affectionnait particulièrement – et c'est du bout des doigts que Lizzie les effleura avec un sentiment de vide dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait donné de nouvelles depuis son départ pour Londres.

C'est avec un regret amer qu'Elizabeth réalisa qu'elle avait certainement sa part de tort dans toute cette histoire. Elle avait voulu forcer les choses, pousser son mari à faire ce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire alors qu'elle aurait dû être plus douce, plus persuasive sans pour autant essayer de l'enchaîner à agir selon ses souhaits. Elle avait agi de manière capricieuse lorsqu'il n'avait pas voulu lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait et maintenant qu'elle prenait un peu recul, elle comprenait qu'elle avait été beaucoup trop insistante à son égard. Darcy n'était pas le genre d'homme à facilement baisser sa garde et de la patience était requise afin de percer la carapace qui l'entourait. Dans sa hâte de retrouver le paradis qu'elle avait ressenti dans ses bras elle avait négligé de prendre en compte la nature de son époux. Il avait l'habitude d'être une figure d'autorité, et comme tout être né pour être meneur il n'était pas disposé à se faire imposer quoi que ce soit. Elle l'avait obligé à agir alors qu'elle aurait dû le laisser venir à elle.

Elizabeth était maintenant résignée. Les dernières semaines avaient été pénibles et, il fallait qu'elle l'avoue, tous deux avaient réagi de manière puériles. N'étaient-ils donc pas des adultes? Qui plus est, mari et femme? N'avaient-ils pas juré de s'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire?

-'Vous semblez beaucoup plus sereine maintenant que nous sommes à Pemberley.' Remarqua Abigaëlle alors que les deux femmes marchaient lentement dans le jardin. Plus bas, Sophie avait délaissé son bonhomme de neige pour courir avec un des chiens du chenil. 'Cet air tourmenté vous a enfin quitté.'

Elizabeth sourit. 'Je crois avoir fait la paix avec ma conscience.' Et c'était vrai. Maintenant qu'elle avait décidé de réparer son couple, elle n'avait qu'une hâte : que Darcy revienne. 'Il est déplorable de laisser une querelle détruire un bonheur; je crois que mon approche n'était pas la bonne et j'ai décidé d'y remédier. On m'a souvent dit être têtue; je vais changer cela pour de la persévérance.'

L'air était frais, mais supportable. Lizzie frissonna, frottant ses mains l'un contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Ses pensées divergèrent vers Darcy, se demandant où il pouvait bien être et ce qu'il pouvait faire. Était-il aussi désolé qu'elle l'était? Pensait-il à elle? S'endormait-il le soir en souhaitant pouvoir être à ses côtés?

-'Il doit être près de quatre heures maintenant,' commenta Abby après un moment. 'Je vais aller préparer le thé.'

Elizabeth hocha la tête en silence et poursuivit sa marche en solitaire. Oh, que ne donnerait-elle pas pour voir Darcy arriver par le chemin qu'elle observait à l'instant! Fier et droit sur son étalon, les joues rougies par le froid, remontant l'allée de pierre au trot! Ses yeux rencontreraient les siens et il verrait, en l'espace de quelques secondes, que tout était oublié. Alors qu'elle avançait silencieusement dans le jardin enneigé, des images plein la tête, un craquement sourd se fit soudainement entendre.

Un cri perçant suivit presque aussitôt et s'interrompit d'un coup sec. Sophie, qui s'était aventuré près du lac gelé, n'avait pas porté attention à l'épaisseur de la glace et cette dernière avait cédé sous ses pieds. Elle refit surface momentanément alors qu'elle se débattait avec frénésie dans l'eau, ses bras allant dans tous les sens possibles. Sans perdre une seconde, Elizabeth se précipita vers elle en ignorant la neige qui imbibait ses pantalons de coton et ses bottes. Le lac n'était pas creux, mais Sophie n'était pas grande. La glace s'était brisée jusqu'à la berge et malgré les tentatives de la petite fille, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver appui pour se stabiliser. Sans une pensée, Lizzie pénétra dans l'eau glaciale et marcha avec difficulté jusqu'à l'endroit où la fillette se débattait sauvagement, s'accrochant à tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur, Elizabeth avait de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine.

-'Sophie! Sophie! Calme-toi, ne bouge pas!' s'empressa-t-elle de lui dire, mais la fillette se démenait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à la saisir. Elle l'empoigna brusquement par le collet dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion et la tira le dos contre son épaule, reculant à petit pas, ses bottes glissant sur le sol vaseux. Elle faillit être submergée à quelques reprises, mais elle tint bon, gardant sa tête et celle de l'enfant hors de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle regagna la rive, des mains agrippèrent aussitôt la petite et Lizzie se sentit soulever de l'étau glacé qui l'emprisonnait. Elle s'étala lourdement contre le sol enneigé; autour d'elle, une série d'ordres et de cris s'élevaient, mais tout n'était que bourdonnement à ses oreilles.

-'Va-t-elle bien?' murmura Elizabeth, à bout de souffle. 'Respire-t-elle?'

-'Madame, venez vite à l'intérieur.' Insista une voix et la maîtresse de Pemberley sentit qu'on essayait de l'aider à se relever.

Elizabeth résista. 'Dites-moi! Sophie va-t-elle bien? Où est-elle?'

-'Elle va bien, on la reconduit déjà à l'intérieur. Elle pleure, ne l'entendez-vous pas?'

Par-dessus son cœur battant, Lizzie pouvait en effet entendre les pleurs lointains de l'enfant. Soulagée, sa tête reposa sur la neige et l'adrénaline se dissipa lentement de son sang, faisant place à la réalité. L'eau glacé avait laissé l'impression d'un millier d'aiguilles transperçant sa peau. La neige brûlait son cou et son visage, ses vêtements étaient désagréablement collants. Son corps se mit à trembler violemment et elle dut reposer sur le bras d'un domestique pour rentrer, refusant catégoriquement qu'on la porte. Ce fut une tâche ardue, tous ses muscles étant raides, et elle accueillit la chaleur de sa demeure avec un soupir de soulagement. Dans sa chambre, Abby se chargea de lui retirer ses vêtements détrempés et de lui en faire revêtir de nouveaux, secs. Elle l'installa ensuite devant un feu, la couvrant de plusieurs couvertures.

-'Quelle idée, Mrs Darcy! Quelle idée de se lancer dans le lac de cette manière!' s'exclama la jeune femme dont le ton de reproche cachait à peine le soulagement qu'elle éprouvait de voir Lizzie en vie.

-'J-j-j-e n-n-n'ai p-p-pas r-r-réf-f-flé-ch-chit. J-j-j'ai j-j-just-t-te r-r-réag-g-git.' Répondit Elizabeth dont le corps ne semblait plus lui obéir. 'A-a-a-a-b-b-b-b-b-y?'

-'Je vous en prie, Mrs Darcy, ne parlez plus, vous devez vous réchauffez.'

Le claquement de ses dents lui empêcha de répondre que ça lui était égal. Elle était prête à sauter autant de fois que nécessaire si la situation se représentait. À quoi s'étaient-ils tous attendus? À ce qu'elle reste là à l'observer se noyer? À ce qu'elle attende que quelqu'un d'autre saute, seulement parce qu'elle était la maîtresse de la maison? C'était insensé! Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle portait le nom de Darcy qu'elle devait oublier tous ses principes; jamais elle n'aurait pu vivre avec elle-même si elle avait laissé sa position dans la société l'empêcher de suivre ce que son instinct, et son cœur, lui avait dicté de le faire.

Après quelques minutes, Lizzie réussit enfin à se faire comprendre d'Abigaëlle et cette dernière refusa catégoriquement de lui accorder sa requête. 'Non, vous devez rester ici, près du feu. Vous verrez Sophie plus tard.

-'M-m-mais j-j-je d-d-dois y aller.' Se plaignit la brunette en faisant la moue. 'S-s-s'il-vous-p-p-plaît.'

-'Tant et aussi longtemps que les tremblements ne cesseront pas, vous resterez ici. Peut-être ce soir, si vous allez bien.'

Elizabeth attendit patiemment pour le reste de l'après-midi, mais il ne fut pas long pour qu'une migraine l'accapare et l'oblige à faire une sieste. L'adrénaline maintenant disparue, elle se sentait aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né. Elle avait beau être aussi près du feu que possible, emmitouflée dans plusieurs couvertures, il lui semblait impossible de se réchauffer. Au souper, elle ne se sentait pas mieux et, sous les ordres de sa suivante, elle se coucha sans répliquer.

La nuit lui sembla longue. Son esprit dérivait entre les rêves et la réalité, des images rapides et lentes à la fois, fortes en couleurs et en mouvements. Des voix s'élevaient, des mains la touchaient, mais rien ne semblait tangible. Elle avait froid, si froid! Elle devait se réveiller et alimenter le feu. Elle devait attendre que Darcy revienne…elle devait…elle devait…

-'Elle est délirante…'

-'Cela fait déjà une journée entière qu'elle est ainsi…'

-'Croyez-vous que nous ferions mieux de prévenir le Maître?'

-'Il serait préférable, Mrs Reynolds.'

-'Abigaëlle, apportez une nouvelle bassine d'eau fraîche…'

Ses poumons brûlaient; chaque inspiration lui coûtait en douleur. Elle voulait bouger, ouvrir les yeux et parler, mais tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire était de regarder les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Elle connaissait ces voix, elle les avait déjà entendues, mais qui cela pouvait-il être? Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de l'endroit où elle était, de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

-'Docteur, que devons-nous faire? Mr Darcy n'est toujours pas là…Croyez-vous qu'une saignée serait de mise?'

-'Un bain d'eau froide serait préférable, il faut faire descendre la température avant qu'elle ne devienne mortelle. Prenez le bain dans l'autre pièce, apportez le près du feu et remplissez-le d'eau et de glace.'

-'Bien, Docteur.'

Du mouvement, elle percevait du mouvement. Un étrange bruit métallique et d'eau, des murmures incessants. Puis, des cris à l'étage, des portes qui s'ouvrent et se ferment brutalement. Que se passait-il? Qui se trouvait avec elle? Qui faisait tout ce vacarme? Des bruits sourds tapèrent à un rythme effréné, résonnant dans sa tête comme des coups de marteau. Une voix grave s'éleva, forte, autoritaire, une voix qui l'interpelait.

_Lizzie? Lizzie, tu m'entends?_

Oh, cette voix…Cette voix! Elle la connaissait, elle en était sûre. Elle essaya d'y répondre, de tendre la main vers la silhouette sombre et brumeuse qui se dessinait devant ses yeux, mais tout bascula et les rêves la hantèrent de nouveau.

-'Que faites-vous donc? Mrs Reynolds, Miss Grant, que se passe-t-il? Docteur?'

-'Je crains que nous n'ayons pas d'autres choix, Mr Darcy, il faut absolument que la fièvre régresse.'

Des formes, des couleurs, des bourdonnements, c'était tout ce qu'elle était capable de distinguer.

_Lizzie…_

De nouveaux cris, de nouveaux bruits. Ils frappaient dans son crâne avec une telle force!

_Lizzie…_

-'Prenez-lui les jambes. Voilà, soulevez-la doucement.'

Elle volait. Elle volait près de la chaleur, au-dessus du monde, tout là-haut avec les nuages. Il y avait des flocons de neige qui dansaient autour d'elle, des lueurs roses et orange qui valsaient comme des aurores boréales.

Puis, à une lenteur infinie, elle se sentit descendre.

Les aiguilles l'attaquèrent de nouveau et son souffle se crispa. Elle devait se débattre, sortir de l'eau, elle était prise dans les griffes de la glace! La douleur était vive et son cœur, dont chaque battement semblait lui défoncer la poitrine, cavalait à une vitesse anormale. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à rejoindre la surface, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à respirer?

_Lizzie…Lizzie…_

Et cette voix qui l'appelait, qui l'obsédait! La glace se refermait, s'abattait violemment sur elle. Pourquoi rien ne se produisait alors qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces? Pourquoi personne n'entendait le cri qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres? Tout était si froid, tout devenait si noir!

_Lizzie…_

Elle ne pouvait plus se battre, elle n'avait plus de forces; elle abandonna. Le brouillard se transforma en pénombre et bientôt son esprit sombra dans un abysse de ténèbres.

(-*-)

_Reviews? : )_


	19. Chapitre 19: Au bord du gouffre

_J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre-ci; je ne peux plus compter les fois où les évènements ont changés et/ou j'ai réécrit certains passages. Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite, mais c'est le meilleur que j'ai pu faire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même!_

_P.s. Ne soyez pas surprises si Darcy et le Colonel Fitzwilliam se tutoient. J'aime lorsque les personnes proches (par exemple Georgiana et Darcy ou Lizzie et Jane) sont familiers entre eux, surtout s'ils se connaissent depuis leur enfance. Aussi, Mr Bennet tutoie sa fille car je voulais créer une certaine hiérarchie entre eux (puisqu'il est le père, il a le droit, en quelque sorte, de la traiter en « inférieure ». Je ne dis pas cela dans un sens péjoratif, mais plutôt dans un sens de pouvoir). : )_

**Chapitre 19**

_Au bord du gouffre_

Londres en plein mois de janvier n'avait rien d'attrayant. Darcy regardait d'un air pensif les fenêtres illuminées des maisons de son quartier alors que sa diligence se frayait un chemin sur la rue déserte. Plusieurs d'entre elles laissaient entr'apercevoir des groupes de gens en tenue de soirée, coupe de vin à la main, riant, dansant, buvant. Les femmes resplendissaient dans leur robe de soie importée, les cheveux remontés et ornés de peignes d'ivoire, de rubans, de perles, de fleurs. Les hommes, impeccables, entouraient les dames comme s'ils étaient les maîtres de l'Univers, requérant leur attention et essayant de les impressionner à l'aide de phrases habillement tournées.

Combien de fois Darcy avait-il assisté à ce genre de soirée? Combien de fois avait-il dû endurer les repas incessants, les danses sans fin? Ces gens, ils les connaissaient. Pas personnellement, mais il savait reconnaître dans les gestes les plus communs la stricte éducation des bourgeois. La Saison n'était pas sa période favorite et chaque année il souhaitait qu'elle se termine dans les plus brefs délais. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour la socialisation; pourtant il avait socialisé. Il avait toujours détesté les phrases toutes faites que l'on disait sans les penser; pourtant il les avait dites. Il côtoyait des gens qu'il n'appréciait pas parce que cela était attendu de lui. Ses amis, ses fréquentations, ses gestes, ses mots…tout était contrôlé par cette rigide étiquette qu'il s'imposait afin d'être à l'image de ce que les autres attendaient de lui. Il avait enduré cela sans un mot, machinalement, patiemment, et ce pendant des années.

Et voilà où les choses se compliquaient. Pendant ces années, il avait agi comme cela sans se rebeller. Il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre injustice ou impatience, seulement un grand sentiment d'ennui. Il était né dans ce monde bourgeois et avait grandi pour être à son image, mais ce n'était pas un monde dans lequel il aimait vivre. Son bonheur, il l'avait toujours trouvé à Pemberley, dans ses voyages ou dans ses études. Il était heureux hors de la vie sociale grouillante d'activités et de faire-accroire, lorsqu'il était dans le calme et la simplicité. Cependant, s'il voulait garder le nom de sa famille intact, il n'avait d'autre choix que de subir les désagréments qu'imposait son rang.

Certains auraient pu croire qu'Elizabeth était la cause de ses problèmes actuels. Ne fallait-il pas s'y attendre, puisqu'il avait marié une femme de petite bourgeoisie? N'était-elle pas trop vive et sauvage pour un homme aussi strict et droit que Fitzwilliam Darcy? Ne semblait-il pas tourmenté, depuis qu'elle était dans sa vie? Si ce genre de commentaires étaient parvenus aux oreilles de Darcy, il aurait certainement réagit avec ardeur. Cependant, les commérages n'ayant jamais eu grands intérêts pour lui, il n'en entendit pas un mot. Pris au piège dans ses propres pensées, il était sourd aux rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet. Étant de nature réservée, personne ne pouvait comprendre que le problème ne venait pas d'Elizabeth, mais bien de lui.

Oh, Lizzie…Pourquoi s'entêter autant? Pourquoi demandait-elle de lui plus que ce qu'il pouvait offrir? Était-il possible pour des époux de partager plus qu'un amour platonique? Pouvaient-ils réellement s'unir dans les plaisirs de la chair sans y trouver faute? Toute sa vie on avait attendu de lui qu'il se comporte en maître bon et juste, en homme fiable et fort, dont le comportement est exemplaire. Il n'avait pas appris à être lui-même, à se révéler et à nourrir ses impulsions. Depuis toujours chaque envie hors de l'ordinaire avait été réprimée dans les plus brefs délais et seul son amour pour Elizabeth avait su briser sa volonté de fer.

Avait-il vraiment à choisir entre ses devoirs et sa femme? Certes, une bonne discussion avec elle était probablement la meilleure des solutions…cependant, Darcy souhaitait éviter cela à tout prix. Il détestait se l'admettre, mais il avait besoin de sentir qu'il contrôlait tout autour de lui et l'attitude d'Elizabeth à son égard était tout sauf soumise. Elle n'était certainement pas femme à se laisser mener par le bout du nez et cette provocation, cette manière de se défendre était à la fois frustrante et délicieusement séduisante. Il évitait les disputes car il savait qu'il était incapable de résister à la manière dont Lizzie lui tenait tête. Même en images elle avait le don de déclencher en lui un véritable feu de forêt; sa silhouette à la lueur des flammes, son corps se dessinant contre la lumière. Ses cheveux le matin, encore en bataille après une nuit de sommeil passée l'un à côté de l'autre. Ce regard si espiègle alors qu'elle refermait avec impatience la porte de leur chambre.

De leur chambre…Lizzie n'avait pas partagé son lit depuis un bon moment, la colère et l'orgueil les empêchant tous les deux de se pardonner leurs erreurs. Que ne ferait-il pas pour retrouver l'espace d'un instant la chaleur de l'étreinte de son épouse!

La diligence s'arrêta finalement devant la propriété de Darcy et ce dernier en sortit, plongé dans ses pensées. La soirée était avancée, mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher. Un grand feu brûlait dans le salon et l'envie de calmer ses nerfs avec un verre de brandy était alléchante. Il s'arrêta devant la table à liqueur et hésita un moment.

-'Et bien, Fitzwilliam Darcy, tu en fais une tête.'

Assis dans un fauteuil près des flammes était assis le Colonel Fitzwilliam et Darcy sursauta lorsqu'il en prit connaissance.

-'Et toi, Richard Fitzwilliam, n'as-tu pas appris à signaler ta présence dans la maison dans laquelle tu es cordialement reçu?' grommela-t-il, un peu honteux d'avoir été surpris de la sorte.

-'Aïe, je te prends à un mauvais moment, ton humeur est exécrable.'

Darcy soupira, pris place en face de lui, et se frotta les yeux. 'Je ne dors pas très bien ces temps-ci.'

-'Cela est évident.'

-'J'espère que ta présence ici n'est pas pour me faire remarquer l'état dans lequel je semble être, cousin, car tu sauras que mon miroir me rappelle à chaque matin et soir ce à quoi je ressemble.'

Le Colonel fronça les sourcils. 'Est-ce si sérieux? Fitz, tu me sembles au le bord de l'épuisement. Que se passe-t-il?'

Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aborder le sujet. 'Rien, Richard, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien.'

-'Peut-être devrais-tu voir un médecin…'

-'Je ne suis pas malade, je t'assure. Le problème n'est pas physique.'

-'Oh-oh. Un problème de conscience?'

-'Je suis certain que tu n'es pas venu pour m'analyser. Que me vaux l'honneur de cette visite?'

Le Colonel haussa les sourcils. 'Un cousin n'a-t-il pas le droit de visiter sa famille? Darcy, nous sommes presque frères. Tu peux bien te confier à moi.'

-'Il n'y a rien.' Répondit Darcy d'une voix agacée. 'Je dors mal, voilà tout.'

-'Pourquoi?'

-'Parce que.'

Richard soupira. 'Soit. J'aborderai le sujet plus tard. Il y a une réelle raison à ma visite et c'est pour discuter de l'avenir de Georgiana.'

-'Oui, j'allais justement t'écrire à ce sujet.'

-'Maintenant qu'elle est sortie, il est évidant que les choses seront moins faciles à gérer. Sous une tutelle, nous avions au moins l'assurance qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains et loin des influences de la société.'

Darcy prit une grande inspiration. Ce sujet avait été un autre de ses soucis dans les dernières semaines. Le retour de la Saison signifiait que Georgiana serait officiellement invité à assister à toutes sortes de soirées où elle serait courtisée par les jeunes gentlemen. 'Elle est encore trop jeune.' Murmura Darcy, incapable de se résoudre à cela. Georgiana était sa petite sœur et il avait veillé sur elle depuis sa naissance. De la jeter dans les griffes du loup lui semblait inhumain. 'Si seulement elle pouvait attendre encore quelques années…'

Le Colonel hocha lentement la tête, l'air songeur. 'Je suis de cet avis aussi. Elle n'est pas prête. Cependant, avons-nous vraiment le choix? Les hommes s'enligneront pour elle et nous aurons à choisir quel parti est le plus convenable.'

Darcy sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce temps viendrait si vite. 'Je ne peux me résoudre à la laisser partir.'

-'Je sais, il le faudra bien pourtant.'

-'Elle est encore si jeune…' répéta Darcy d'une voix lasse. 'Et seule. Il me semble injuste de l'obliger à prendre part à des soirées où elle n'a pas envie d'aller et ce, sans personne pour la supporter.'

-'Il est vrai que Georgiana est très réservée. Et timide. De paraître en public en solo ne sera certainement pas une épreuve facile. Heureusement, elle a Elizabeth avec elle… pour le moment. Cela ne devrait pas durer très longtemps, par contre.'

Darcy lui jeta un regard froid. 'Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?'

Pris au dépourvu par son ton agressif, le Colonel leva les mains en signe de paix. 'Oh, Fitz, je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions en m'exprimant ainsi. Je voulais seulement dire que, une fois qu'Elizabeth sera en famille, il ne lui sera plus possible d'accompagner et surveiller Georgiana.'

-'Oh.'

-'Ciel, cousin, je ne t'ai jamais vu réagir de cette manière.' Puis, le visage de Richard s'éclaira. 'Est-ce cela qui te tracasse? Elizabeth est-elle en famille?'

Darcy poussa un grognement. 'Non, elle ne l'est pas.'

-'Et c'est donc _cela_ qui te tracasse?'

-'Non, pas du tout.'

-'Alors tout va bien avec Elizabeth?'

Darcy ne répondit pas et garda ses yeux obstinément rivé sur les flammes.

-'Ton manque de réaction me confirme que j'ai raison.' Poursuivit le Colonel d'un air pensif. 'Quelque chose ne va pas entre ta femme et toi et si ce n'est pas une question d'héritier, c'est tout de même quelque chose qui touche une corde sensible. Et comme tu ne souhaites pas en parler, je suppose que c'est un sujet qui habituellement n'a pas lieu d'être discuté.'

Darcy eut un léger sourire. Richard avait toujours eu cette facilité à lire en lui; après tout, ils n'avaient pas tant d'âge de différence et ils avaient pratiquement grandi ensemble. Si quelqu'un le connaissait bien, c'était lui.

-'Ah! Une réaction! Je suis donc sur le bon chemin. Alors, quelque chose s'est passé entre Elizabeth et toi qui te rend aussi joyeux qu'un tombeau. Quelque chose qui te gruge. Quelque chose que même ton précieux contrôle n'arrive pas à tenir en laisse.' Il l'observa un moment. 'Certains devoirs n'ont pas été observés, n'est-ce pas?'

Cette fois, c'est un regard surpris que Darcy jeta à son cousin. 'Depuis quand joues-tu les devins?'

-'Est-ce que j'ai raison?'

-'…peut-être…'

Richard eut un bref rire. 'Ne sois pas si étonné, Fitz, je n'ai pas de mérites car ton état parle pour toi. Seul un homme en manque de plaisirs peut être aussi à cran, impatient et drainé d'énergie.' Le Colonel fit une pause, puis ajouta avec une certaine hésitation : 'Tu sais, si Elizabeth ne veut pas te …servir…il y a plusieurs alternatives.'

Pour la première fois en un très long moment, Darcy se sentit rougir. 'Ne t'avise plus jamais de me conseiller une solution du genre, Richard.'

-'Quoi? Ce serait tout à fait naturel…presque tous les hommes ont des maîtresses.'

-'Comment peux-tu me proposer une telle chose?' s'emporta le maître de Pemberley, offusqué. 'Jamais je ne lui manquerai de respect en cherchant une alternative, dussai-je souffrir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours! J'aime ma femme plus que ma propre personne et l'idée de la souiller de cette manière me dégoûte plus que je peux l'exprimer. C'est Elizabeth ou rien.'

Un silence malaisé s'installa, que le Colonel brisa au bout de quelques secondes. 'Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, Fitz. Pardonne mes mots. J'oublie parfois que vous êtes différents, elle et toi.'

Darcy passa une main dans ses cheveux. 'Jamais je ne ternirai Lizzie de la sorte,' Ajouta-t-il après un moment. 'Et ce peu importe les difficultés que certaines…impulsions…provoquent.'

-'C'est tout à ton honneur…' concéda son cousin. 'mais cela ne règle pas ton problème.'

Darcy s'impatienta. 'Le problème ne vient pas d'elle, Richard, il vient de moi.'

-'De toi?'

-'Oui.'

-'De toi?'

-'Encore une fois : oui.'

-'Mais…comment est-ce possible?'

Il haussa des épaules. 'Je ne sais pas.'

-'Mais…mais…Elizabeth est magnifique.'

-'Voilà bien le problème!'

-'Attend une petite minute, tout cela ne fait pas de sens. Tu ne _veux_ pas ou tu ne _peux_ pas?'

Voyant où il voulait en venir, Darcy se redressa quelque peu. 'Ce n'est pas une question de _vouloir_ ou _pouvoir_, mais de conscience.'

Le Colonel Fitzwilliam éclata de rire, ahuri. 'Ne me dis pas que ta conscience te suit même dans ce domaine?'

Darcy ne répondit pas. Son cousin se pencha alors vers lui. 'Darcy, ne vois-tu pas à quel point cela est ridicule?'

-'Non.'

-'Moi oui. Ciel! Une femme consentante et un mari trop prude! Eh bien, j'aurai tout vu!'

-'Crie le plus fort, que tous l'entendent.' Marmonna furieusement Darcy, puis il ajouta d'une voix plus posée : 'C'est une question de propriété.'

-'Et qu'en pense Elizabeth?'

-'Si elle partageait mon opinion, nous serions assis ici tous les deux.'

Le Colonel secoua la tête d'un air incrédule. 'Tu es vraiment perdant dans cette histoire.'

-'Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore décidé.'

-'Je vais t'éviter une migraine : tu es dans le tort.'

-'Mais- '

-'Il n'y a pas de _mais_. Si tu arrêtais pour quelques instants de toujours vouloir être l'image parfaite de la société alors que tu devrais être toi-même, tu réaliserais peut-être que tu passes à côté de beaucoup de choses. Darcy, je te connais depuis toujours. Je te considère comme mon frère et je sais qui tu es derrière ce masque de rigidité et d'honneur. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu veux ou souhaite. Crois-tu vraiment que les gens respectent ce qu'ils prêchent? Ou qu'ils suivent à la lettre ce que la société proscrit? Bien sûr que non! C'est la peur d'être jugé qui les pousse à se conformer, _en public_, aux convenances. Cependant, ils sont très différents une fois seuls. Tu sais que la plupart des hommes ne sont pas fidèles et tu acceptes ce fait sans te poser de question. Toi tu as la chance d'avoir une femme que tu aimes et qui souhaite partager ton lit le plus souvent possible, et ce en toute propriété, et tu trouves le moyen d'y voir un affront?'

-'Je…et bien…'

Richard le coupa. 'Mon ami, tu es un idiot si tu ne saisis pas cette occasion pour créer avec Elizabeth une complicité que très peu de couples ont la chance de vivre. Ne fais pas l'erreur de surestimer ta femme; elle est fière et forte, mais les refus répétitifs auront raison d'elle et si pour l'instant elle est prête à te pardonner tes erreurs, un jour il sera trop tard.'

Darcy en avait assez. Il n'aimait pas être dans le tort et son cousin semblait lui jeter toutes ses fautes à la figure. 'Ne devions-nous pas discuter de l'avenir de Georgiana?'

Le Colonel eut un sourire, puis acquiesça. 'En effet.'

-'Que proposes-tu?'

-'Pour l'instant, Elizabeth et toi êtes avec elle alors nous avons un moment de sursis.'

-'J'aimerais mieux trouver une excuse pour l'exclure pendant quelques années encore…'

Richard approuva. 'Si des occasions se présentent pour le faire, nous les saisirons. Cela ne change pas que nous devrions être préparé à toutes éventualités.'

-'Je suis aussi de cet avis.'

-'Darcy, ne crois-tu pas que la solitude commence à lui peser? Je sais qu'elle aime Elizabeth comme sa propre sœur, mais elle n'est pas du même âge et certainement pas au même point dans sa vie. Elle aurait besoin d'une compagne, d'une vraie amie avec qui elle saura évoluer.'

-'Pourquoi pas Anne?'

-'Anne? Lady Catherine, notre chère et adorable tante, refuse de laisser sortir sa fille de Rosings Park. Elle est bien trop frêle de toute manière et chaque fois que Georgiana revient de ses visites, elle semble plutôt soulagée et non triste d'avoir quitté sa cousine.'

-'Nous avons certainement une relation qui fera l'affaire. Je me pencherai sur la question, Richard, mais pas ce soir. Je n'ai pas la tête à cela.'

-'Hmm, pas de doute qu'elle est occupée ailleurs.'

Darcy lui jeta un regard noir. 'Je suis certain que tu as veillé à ce que ta chambre soit prête alors je ne te montrerai pas le chemin, tu le connais déjà.'

-'En effet, j'y ai veillé personnellement afin que tu ne puisses me jeter dans la rue.'

-'Il n'est pas trop tard.'

-'J'ai peur.' Se moqua le Colonel en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête et ses pieds sur un tabouret.

-'Avec raison.' Répondit Darcy, souriant malgré lui. 'Je vais me coucher. Nous en reparlerons demain.'

Il monta à sa chambre et ferma derrière lui, appuyant sa tête contre le bois sombre. Il était épuisé; épuisé de ses doutes, de ses questionnements. Épuisé de se battre contre lui-même, de s'arracher à sa femme, de réfréner ses envies. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait besoin d'Elizabeth comme il avait besoin d'air et de rester si loin d'elle lui pesait tant que la douleur en devenait physique. Les mots de son cousin résonnaient dans sa tête comme un écho sans fin. Ce qu'il avait dit était vrai; il acceptait, sans approuver, la conduite des hommes qui frayaient hors du lit conjugal car cela était considéré comme normal. Pourquoi trouvait-il anormal de partager le lit de sa femme, avec qui il avait été uni devant Dieu, alors que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus approprié?

Darcy aurait aimé ne pas ressentir cette frustration, cette obsession de la posséder. Cette faiblesse l'irritait à un point inimaginable et les efforts qu'il déployait chaque jour depuis des semaines pour se raisonner étaient colossaux. Pourtant rien n'y faisait. Abandonner était une solution envisageable, mais il en était incapable; son orgueil et sa fierté l'empêchait de libérer en lui un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Darcy soupira bruyamment, se retrouvant exactement là où il avait été toutes les autres nuits. Encore une fois, son conflit intérieur ne manquerait pas de l'empêcher de dormir.

Lorsque le sommeil le gagna enfin, ce ne fut que pour être écourté brusquement. On tambourina sur sa porte aux petites heures du matin et quelques instants plus tard le Colonel Fitzwilliam pénétra dans la chambre sans attendre d'invitation à entrer.

-'Richard, j'espère que tu as une excellente raison pour ce dérangement.' Gronda Darcy en se redressant dans son lit, frottant ses yeux encore engourdis de fatigue. 'Par exemple, que ma maison est la proie des flammes.'

-'Mon cher Fitz, je ne me ferais pas prier pour échanger ta maison en feu contre la nouvelle que je détiens présentement.'

Darcy observa le visage de son cousin plus attentivement. La lueur de la chandelle qu'il tenait dans ses mains se reflétait sur son visage tiré et inhabituellement grave. Aussitôt alerte, le maitre de Pemberley se leva. 'Parles, je t'écoute.'

-'Mon frère et sa famille sont décédés.'

Darcy encaissa la nouvelle comme une gifle. 'Quoi?'

-'Mère m'a écrit à l'instant afin que je retourne à Glencestershire, sur la propriété familiale. Une dépêche a été envoyé tard hier soir et je viens de la recevoir.'

-'Que s'est-il passé? Un accident?'

Colonel Fitzwilliam hocha lentement la tête; jamais Darcy ne l'avait vu aussi sérieux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir autre que jovial et cette nouvelle attitude le déboussolait. Certes, une telle annonce ne s'apprend pas sans affecter l'attitude d'une personne, mais il semblait que quelque chose de plus profond accablait son cousin. Richard et son frère, Edouard, n'avait jamais été très proches. Un grand écart d'âge les séparait et, comme Edouard était l'héritier de Greenfield Park, une tension avait toujours existé entre eux. Richard avait été envoyé au collège très jeune et puis au collège militaire. Il ne passait que très rarement ses vacances dans le Glencestershire, n'appréciant pas l'atmosphère tendu régnant dans sa famille. Darcy n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire que Richard était jaloux de son frère, cependant le style de vie que tous deux vivaient n'étaient pas le même. Edouard avait été marié à Lady Beatrice d'Eggleston – vieille fille, taciturne et hautaine – quelques jours après ses trente ans, l'union étant regardé comme très favorable compte-tenu du titre de noblesse de chacun. Richard, dans sa malchance d'être né deuxième fils, n'avait pu espérer un aussi bon parti. S'il souhaitait se marier, il se devait de trouver une femme avec de l'argent et il pouvait être certain que son rang ne serait pas aussi élevé que le sien. Mais qui voudrait d'un second fils?

Ainsi donc, Edouard avait hérité de la propriété et des titres lors de la mort d'Edouard Père, plus d'une dizaine d'années auparavant. Richard avait été envoyé à l'armée presqu'aussitôt, chassé de Greenfield Park sans ménagements. Darcy était persuadé que la source de la rancune de son cousin envers son frère venait du fait qu'il ne s'était plus jamais senti chez lui dès le moment où le nouvel Earl avait pris possession de l'endroit.

-'Ils se dirigeaient vers Londres pour y passer la Saison et ont empruntés un chemin abrupt près d'une falaise.' Expliqua Richard au bout d'un moment. 'Il avait fait tempête la veille et la glace était recouverte de neige. La diligence a glissé et est tombé. Aucun survivant.'

Darcy expira bruyamment. Il n'avait jamais eu d'affection particulière pour Edouard, mais il était tout de même de la famille. 'Les enfants y étaient aussi?'

Richard eut une expression douloureuse. 'Je les ai vus il y a quelques jours à peine. J'ai passé les Fêtes avec eux à Greenfield Park. J'avais donné une poupée à Catherine et un cheval de bois à Edmond. Ces jouets doivent reposer avec eux au fond de ce foutu ravin.'

Darcy connaissait l'affection de son cousin pour les enfants. Son neveu et sa nièce était certainement les seules raisons pourquoi il s'efforçait de retourner sur la propriété familiale. 'Je suis désolé. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire…'

Le Colonel approuva silencieusement puis commenta d'une voix lasse : 'La mort d'Edouard apportera beaucoup de changements, des changements auxquels je ne me sens pas prêt à faire face.'

Darcy réalisa soudainement ce qui lui avait échappé. 'Il ne reste que toi pour héritier de Greenfield Park.'

Richard acquiesça d'un air sombre. 'Je suis officiellement Earl.'

-'Tu n'en es pas heureux.'

-'L'ironie est loin de me faire rire. J'ai passé ma vie à me contenter d'être deuxième et les rancunes que j'entretenais envers cette infortune position ont depuis longtemps été remplacées par un calme contentement. J'ai abandonné les idées de grandeur et apprivoisé la liberté que cela m'apportait. J'avais enfin fait la paix avec moi-même et voilà qu'on me rappelle pour m'emprisonner dans une cage doré.'

-'Ce n'est sûrement pas si mal.'

Richard lui jeta un regard perçant. 'Tous s'attendront à ce que je remplisse les souliers d'Edouard. Mais je ne suis _pas_ Edouard. Je n'ai pas la patience ni l'envie d'endurer les règles d'étiquette sévères et les bals et les soirées mondaines et les cérémonies. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire imposer un mariage dans lequel je ne serai pas heureux.'

-'Bien sûr, le mariage est de mise, pour créer l'héritier…'

Richard eut un rictus. 'Ah, Darcy, tu mènes une vie de rêve; tu es maître de ta maison, tu es fortunée, tu as une femme merveilleuse que tu as épousé sans demander l'avis de quiconque et tu auras un héritage pour tes enfants. Oui, tu es un homme fortuné, Darcy, très fortuné.'

Ce dernier ne répondit pas.

-'Si seulement je pouvais trouver un dixième de l'amour qu'Elizabeth et toi éprouvez l'un pour l'autre,' poursuivit Richard en soupirant. 'Je pourrai alors peut-être supporter la vie qui m'attend. Mais je n'ai aucune assurance de cela. Je n'ai pas le choix; je suis enchaîné à mes devoirs.'

-'Comme nous le sommes tous.' Marmonna Darcy, songeur.

-'Toi? Enchaîné à tes devoirs? Ne me fais pas rire. Tu n'es pas enchaîné, tu t'enchaînes toi-même. Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je pourrais croire que tu n'as aucun défaut. Tout est toujours fait parfaitement dans les règles. Si j'avais la chance d'avoir une femme comme la tienne, je ferais en sorte que tout le monde sache qu'elle est mienne.' Il fit une pause et, inspirant profondément, ajouta : 'Dieu fait étrangement les choses, ne trouves-tu pas?'

-'Parfois il est difficile de comprendre les chemins qu'Il nous fait emprunter.' Répondit silencieusement Darcy. 'Cependant, il ne faut pas se laisser abattre par les épreuves qu'Il nous envoie. Tu sauras triompher de celle-ci, Richard, n'aie pas de doutes.'

-'Comment peux-tu en être si sûr?'

-'Le Seigneur ne nous envoie jamais des épreuves que nous ne sommes pas capables de surmonter.'

Le Colonel sourit tristement. 'Ton père disait cela.'

-'Oui, une leçon qui m'a toujours suivi depuis la première fois où je l'ai entendu.'

-'Je vais devoir me la répéter souvent. Je sens que les prochaines années seront particulièrement pénibles.'

Darcy lui jeta un regard de côté. Déjà il remarquait une différence frappante chez son cousin; il était si sombre et austère, si grave… 'Tu ne sais pas ce que l'avenir te réserve. Peut-être trouveras-tu dans cette nouvelle vie une autre sorte de paix.'

-'Je l'espère bien, mon ami, je l'espère bien…' Puis, comme s'il était résolu, le Colonel se leva. 'Je me dois d'écourter ma visite ici, Fitz. Je dois aller à Greenfield Park.'

-'Je veillerai à ce tout soit prêt dans la demi-heure.'

-'Merci…Darcy?'

-'Oui?'

-'Rends moi un service, veux-tu?'

-'Bien sûr.'

Richard posa une main sur son épaule. 'Rentre chez toi. Parle à ta femme. Ne fais pas l'erreur de la prendre pour acquis alors qu'elle pourrait t'être enlevée si facilement.'

Darcy l'observa un instant, plus touché par ces mots qu'il ne pouvait le dire. Un étrange pressentiment l'envahit; pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'un voile venait de s'abattre sur lui?

Lorsque son cousin fut parti, Darcy fit atteler son propre cheval et prit la direction de Pemberley. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait dire à Lizzie et redoutait l'imminente rencontre, mais une promesse était une promesse et il ne pouvait s'y dérober. De toute manière, il devait annoncer la nouvelle de la mort d'Edouard et le faire par lettre, alors qu'il n'en avait pas envoyé depuis son arrivée à Londres, lui semblait inapproprié.

Le voyage jusqu'à Pemberley était d'un peu plus de deux jours et demi. La température avait été mauvaise toute la semaine précédente et ce ne fut qu'au début de la deuxième journée de son voyage que le soleil réapparut enfin. Darcy accueillit la chaleur avec soulagement; malgré les gants doublés, le foulard de laine et son chapeau, la fraîcheur poignante de l'hiver n'avait pas manqué de le transpercer et il avait dû faire de nombreux arrêts pour se réchauffer. Une journée ensoleillée signifiait des haltes moins fréquentes et il lui restait encore soixante-quinze miles avant d'atteindre sa propriété. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver la familiarité des lieux et ce même s'il n'était pas particulièrement pressé de retrouver Elizabeth. La longue conversation qu'il s'était promis d'avoir avec elle n'était pas un prospect qu'il affectionnait spécialement. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'il l'avait quitté à Netherfields.

Darcy atteignit Lambton en fin d'après-midi du troisième jour. Il aurait aimé aller directement à Pemberley, mais Malek avait perdu un fer et le forgeron avait affirmé qu'une heure au moins était requise avant qu'il soit prêt à reprendre la route. Darcy prit donc place dans la petite salle à manger de l'auberge et attendit.

Ses doigts pianotaient avec impatience sur la table de bois. Depuis la veille au soir il avait une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac, une sensation qui n'était pas vraiment douloureuse, mais très désagréable. Il avait passé la nuit à se tourner et se retourner sans trouver la cause de sa nervosité et toute la journée cette agitation l'avait suivi. Son cœur battait drôlement; pourquoi sentait-il que quelque chose n'allait pas? Darcy regarda sa montre. Encore quarante minutes à attendre.

Il refusa toute nourriture, incapable de manger. Il se contenta de méditer, l'air sombre, en comptant les secondes. À un moment, ses oreilles captèrent une conversation et il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque lorsqu'il prit conscience de qui le couple discutait.

-'…la pauvre…'

-'Cette idée de sauter à l'eau pour sauver cette petite fille!'

-'Je vous l'ai toujours dit, mon cher, cette Mrs Darcy n'est pas comme les autres. J'ai même entendu qu'elle fréquentait parfois les cuisines pour faire _connaissance_ avec ses domestiques…'

-'Que me dites-vous!'

-'Je vous assure que c'est la vérité!'

-'Il n'est pas surprenant que son mari ait jugé préférable de rester à Londres.'

-'Si cette pneumonie dégénère, comme le médecin semble le croire, il est probable que Pemberley devra se trouver une autre maîtresse…'

Darcy se redressa brusquement, renversant sa chaise sur le fait même. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais il les ignora, s'adressant au couple directement.

-'Qu'avez-vous dit?' demanda-t-il d'un ton sec sans prendre la peine de s'introduire convenablement. 'Qu'avez-vous dit à propos de ma femme?'

-'Mr D-darcy?' balbutia la dame, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-'Dites-moi!' s'emporta-t-il en frappant la table avec son poing, la panique l'emportant sur sa patience.

-'Mr Darcy, calmez-vous.' S'interposa l'homme en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il se dégagea aussitôt. Il arrêta un jeune garçon des cuisines au passage. 'J'ai besoin d'un cheval. Maintenant.'

-'Mais monsieur, je ne travaille pas-'

-'J'ai dit MAINTENANT!'

Il prit la poudre d'escampette. Darcy se retourna vers la femme, qui se recroquevillait contre le torse de son époux à présent. 'Vous avez parlé de Pemberley et de Mrs Darcy. Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez, à l'instant.'

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, effrayée, et répondit d'une voix tremblante : 'Le docteur est à son chevet depuis la nuit dernière. Semble-t-il que Mrs Darcy ait tenté de sauver une fillette de la noyade et qu'elle ait développée une fièvre si violente qu'elle n'est plus consciente depuis…'

Darcy sentit sa gorge se serrer. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, propulsant l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Ses mains tremblaient; ses pensées se bousculaient. Il prit brusquement congé de ses interlocuteurs et sortit à l'extérieur, incapable de rester en place. S'il fallait qu'il court jusqu'à Pemberley, il le ferait. S'il fallait qu'il vole, qu'il tue, qu'il brave la plus mortelle des tempêtes, rien ne l'empêcherait de se rendre auprès de sa femme. Lizzie! Sa Lizzie! Elle avait besoin de lui! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été averti? Pourquoi personne ne lui avait envoyé de message? Arriverait-il trop tard?

Cette seule idée lui fit l'effet d'une douche froid. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter à bas de son cheval un homme qui passait par là, le jeune garçon qu'il avait envoyé aux écuries apparut avec une jument. Sans même le remercier, Darcy se hissa promptement sur la selle et talonna les reins de l'animal.

Le vent siffla, le froid lui brûla les joues et le front. Son foulard, remonté sur sa tête, lui protégeait à peine les oreilles. Il ignora l'air glacial de la nuit, la chaleur émanant du cheval étant suffisante pour que la course ne soit pas insupportable. Darcy poussa la jument à garder une cadence effrénée et ne ralentit pas l'allure même lorsque la respiration de l'animal se fit sifflante. Il franchit les grilles de Pemberley au galop après un moment qui lui parut interminable. Se jetant à bas de la bête, il se mit à courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit avec fracas. Mrs Brown, surprise, sursauta et renversa la cruche d'eau qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Un des domestiques s'offrit pour prendre le manteau de son maître, mais celui-ci se dégagea de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

-'Où est ma femme? Où est-elle?'

-'Dans sa chambre, Monsieur.'

Ses bottes maculées de boue et de neige marquaient le tapis de larges traces sombres alors qu'il montait quatre par quatre les escaliers menant au premier étage. La peur lui nouait les entrailles; qu'allait-il trouvé derrière la porte de la chambre de sa femme? Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de franchir le dernier corridor à la course et il ouvrit la porte avec fracas, haletant, ses yeux se dirigeant aussitôt vers la forme immobile au milieu de la pièce.

Allongée sur son lit, la peau dangereusement grise, se trouvait sa Elizabeth.

-'Lizzie!' Il se jeta à son chevet, soulagé de voir sa poitrine monter et s'affaisser. 'Lizzie, tu m'entends?'

Il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne, anormalement chaude contre sa paume. Le corps entier de la jeune femme était secoué de spasmes et sa respiration saccadée était râpeuse. Les couvertures avaient été mises de côté et son corps, bien que vêtu de sa robe de nuit, était trempé par la sueur abondante qui la recouvrait.

-'Oh, Lizzie…' murmura-t-il en caressant ses joues humides et brûlantes. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en la voyant toujours vivante fut bien vite remplacé par de l'inquiétude en constatant la gravité de son état.

Soudainement, les yeux d'Elizabeth s'ouvrirent, cherchant à faire le focus. Darcy pouvait voir à quel point ils étaient injectés de sang et hors de ce monde, loin dans les hallucinations provoquées par la fièvre. Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, elle sembla le trouver, ses pupilles fixant les siennes, mais ils roulèrent bientôt dans leur orbite et Darcy paniqua de voir les tremblements s'intensifier.

-'Docteur, que se passe-t-il?'

Celui-ci prit aussitôt la place de Darcy et ausculta son pouls. 'Mrs Reynold, le bain est-il prêt?'

-'Oui, docteur. On apporte la glace à l'instant.'

-'Bain? Quel bain?' Darcy remarqua la grande bassine de cuivre qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle avait été remplie d'eau et plusieurs femmes apparurent chargée de grands seaux remplis de neige et de glace.

-'Qu'allez-vous faire? Vous ne la plongerez pas là-dedans?'

-'Je crains que nous n'ayons pas d'autres choix, Mr Darcy, il faut absolument que la fièvre régresse.' L'avertit le médecin d'une voix ferme, conscient que sans l'accord du maître de Pemberley, il ne pouvait rien faire. 'Si vous voulez que votre femme ait la moindre chance de s'en sortir, je conseille fortement de faire comme je dis. Nous risquons de perdre Mrs Darcy si nous n'agissons pas au plus vite. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir sortir pendant que nous procédons.'

-'Il est hors de question que je sorte de cette pièce, je reste avec elle, peu importe ce que vous allez lui faire. Elle a besoin de moi.'

-'Maître Darcy, ce n'est pas convenable…' commença Mrs Reynolds d'une petite voix.

-'JE RESTE AVEC ELLE!' explosa-t-il violemment, faisant sursauter la vieille intendante. 'Elle est MA femme! Ne me parlez pas de convenances alors qu'elle est peut-être en train de mourir!' Il prit à nouveau les mains d'Elizabeth. 'Lizzie? Lizzie, écoute-moi. Tu auras froid, mais n'aie pas peur, je suis là. Tiens bon, tiens le plus longtemps que tu peux.'

-'Mr Darcy…Le temps presse.'

Il jeta un coup d'œil au médecin qui relevait ses manches, puis déboutonna rapidement son manteau pour faire de même. Qu'on lui empêche de soigner sa femme et il allait montrer qui était le maître de cette maison. 'Que dois-je faire docteur?'

-'Prenez-lui les jambes. Voilà, soulevez-la doucement.' Lui intima le médecin, soulevant le corps d'Elizabeth le plus délicatement possible. 'Amenez-la au-dessus de la bassine. Nous descendrons lentement.'

Darcy obéit et déposa doucement les pieds de son épouse dans l'eau glacée. Elizabeth sursauta au contact du liquide et une longue plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque ses jambes s'enfoncèrent parmi les blocs de glace. Lorsque le reste du corps suivit, Lizzie poussa un cri déchirant et elle se débattit du plus fort qu'elle put. Le docteur conserva sa grippe sur ses épaules en la forçant à rester immergée jusqu'au cou. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, fiévreux, et roulèrent dans tous les sens, son regard brumeux observant des images que personne ne pouvait voir.

Darcy regarda sa femme alors qu'elle arquait son corps, cherchant désespérément à sortir de l'étau dans lequel elle était prisonnière. L'envie de l'arracher des mains du médecin était insupportable; comment pouvait-il lui faire subir ça? Comme pouvait-il l'observer hurler de douleur sans rien faire? Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il murmurait le nom de sa femme encore et encore, priant, priant et priant pour que la fièvre descende.

Puis Elizabeth s'adoucit. Son corps devint inerte, sa longue robe de nuit flottant autour d'elle comme un drapeau immaculé levé pour annoncer la reddition.

(-*-)

_Et non! Ce n'est pas fini encore :P_

_Pas mal comme petit coup de pied au derrière pour réveiller un mari trop strict, non? ;) _

_Reviews? : )_


	20. Chapitre 20: Une nuit interminable

_Bonjour à toutes ! Je tiens seulement à vous avertir que ce chapitre comporte trois points de vue différents et j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop mélangeant…Bonne lecture!_

_(-*-)_

**Chapitre 20**

_Une nuit interminable_

_-'Sortons-la, vite.' dit une voix et Lizzie sentit son corps se soulever. 'Sur le lit.'_

_Quelque chose lui collait à la peau, quelque chose de désagréable, de mouillé. Et froid. _

_-'Nous réessayerons la thériaque diluée d'ici une heure, si tout va bien. Cela devrait l'aider à combattre.'_

_-'Va-t-elle s'en sortir?' demanda une autre voix alors que des mains se promenaient sur son corps, soulevant chaque membre. Quelque chose la recouvrit et Lizzie sentit lentement de la chaleur l'enrober._

_-'Je ne pourrais vous dire encore, c'est malheureusement une question de patience à ce point.'_

_Elizabeth entendait ces voix, mais ne les comprenait pas. Elles allaient et venaient, parfois fortes, parfois simples murmures, puis au bout d'un moment on la souleva à nouveau et elle sentit qu'on lui ouvrait la bouche afin de la faire avaler un liquide. _

_Alors qu'on la redéposait doucement sur ses oreillers, son esprit s'assombrit et elle plongea dans un profond sommeil._

(-*-)

Attendre. Toujours et encore attendre. La nuit passa à une lenteur infinie et, incapable de dormir, Darcy ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter la chambre où Elizabeth reposait. On lui apporta à manger par trois fois; les plateaux étaient ressortis de la pièce intouchés. Mrs Reynolds insista pour qu'il se repose; il l'avait renvoyé prestement s'occuper du reste de la maisonnée. Pas une fois il ne ferma les yeux. Il les gardait ouvert, le plus souvent fixé sur le visage de sa femme, surveillant la quelconque amélioration dans son état.

Elle était si pâle et immobile.

Depuis le bain de glace, Elizabeth n'avait pas repris conscience. Elle s'était agitée quelques fois dans son sommeil, mais n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Sa respiration était courte et sifflante, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'inquiéter Darcy, inquiétude qui s'aggrava lorsque le médecin vint faire un nouvel examen de sa patiente et déclara que ses poumons étaient trop obstruées et que si elle ne se réveillait pas pour tousser le mucus elle risquait de s'étouffer.

Le monde sembla s'effondrer sous ses pieds à ce moment.

Le manque de sommeil et de nourriture lui jouait des tours; il voyait bouger sa femme alors qu'elle était inerte. Il l'entendait parler alors qu'elle était profondément endormie. Il avait chaud, il avait froid. Il sentait ses membres lourds et engourdis et pourtant il se déplaçait nerveusement, ayant parfois des rages passagères qui l'obligeait à faire les cents pas dans la chambre en s'arrachant presque les cheveux. La peur lui liait la langue, lui serrait la gorge comme des griffes acérées. Il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait ni du temps qui s'écoulait; tout ce qu'il savait était que les secondes étaient des minutes, les minutes des heures et les heures une éternité.

La honte et les remords le hantaient. Ils lui rappelaient constamment le comportement qu'il avait adopté envers sa femme, son détachement, son arrogance, sa prétention. Son indifférence. Elizabeth s'était ouverte à lui et il l'avait rejeté pour cela. Il lui avait carrément tourné le dos et s'était enfui pour ne pas avoir à affronter sa propre colère. En plus de l'avoir profondément blessée, ce qui était déjà impardonnable, il avait laissé son obstination ruiner leurs chances de bonheur. Combien ces pensées le torturaient! Elles étaient comme des épines qui lui transperçaient le cœur, sans répit, et qui lui rappelait à quel point il avait eu tort, à quel point il avait pris pour acquis qu'Elizabeth serait là jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Avait-il vraiment cru que parce qu'il souhaitait quelque chose cela lui serait accordé? Il réalisait que bien souvent il ne profitait pas de ce qui lui était offert et écartait comme un enfant gâté écarte un jouet usé tout ce qu'il croyait être sous son contrôle. Dieu lui avait joué un bon tour, un tour qui l'humiliait et lui rappelait d'être modeste. Rien ne lui appartenait, pas même sa propre vie, pourquoi alors avait-il cru pouvoir posséder celle de sa femme? Cette leçon était comme une claque au visage; il pouvait tout perdre. Et, présentement, il pouvait encore perdre Lizzie.

Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle quant à ses propres sentiments? Comment avait-il pu croire que de réprimer ses passions étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus approprié? Il avait épousé Lizzie parce qu'elle était différente alors pourquoi avait-il souhaité qu'elle se conforme à la société? Elle ne méritait pas cela. Ni la mort, ni sa colère ni son rejet. Elle avait été prête à lui offrir son cœur sur un plateau d'argent et il regrettait amèrement de ne pas l'avoir chéri comme s'il était fait de cristal fin.

Darcy passa des heures à observer le visage blême et malade d'Elizabeth, à se répéter que tout ceci était sa faute. Il se fit souffrir pour se punir en observant chaque petit détail de sa figure qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de voir : ses joues rouges lorsqu'elle rentrait d'une de ses nombreuses promenades. Ses yeux scintillants comme deux émeraudes lorsqu'elle les levait vers lui, rempli d'amour. Son sourire sincère et son rire charmant. Ses cheveux sombres et sauvages sur l'oreiller blanc. Et, plus que tout, la chaleur que sa proximité provoquait en lui, cette impression de vivre un peu plus, comme si le monde était soudainement plus beau. Aujourd'hui il était gris, orageux, et Darcy eut la conviction que si Elizabeth lui était enlevé, plus aucun soleil n'illuminerait sa vie jusqu'à ce que sa propre mort les réunissent à nouveau.

Il ne s'autorisa pas à pleurer. La douleur qui le harcelait était profonde, mais de verser ses larmes n'auraient qu'apaiser momentanément ce mal et il se refusait toutes formes de soulagement. Il aurait à vivre avec ce sentiment jusqu'à ce que Lizzie ouvre les yeux et prenne du mieux, du-t-il se conduire au bord de la mort lui-même.

Cependant, Darcy s'autorisa à prier. Plusieurs fois. Constamment. Il pria Dieu de ne pas lui enlever son épouse, de lui laisser une seconde chance et jura que cette fois il ne la gâcherait pas, qu'il ferait tout son possible pour s'adapter à elle, à eux. Il ne ferait plus jamais l'erreur de prendre pour acquise cette femme qui avait su transformer sa vie…et son cœur.

La nuit fut longue. L'état d'Elizabeth se stabilisa, mais elle était loin d'être tirée d'affaire. Sa respiration était encore dangereusement râpeuse, mais la fièvre n'était pas revenue. Lorsque le soleil se leva, le Dr Baker lui fit une saignée pour chasser les humeurs viciées. Une incision fut faite dans l'intérieur de son coude et Darcy observa le sang s'écoulant de l'entaille en silence. Chaque goutte qui s'écrasait contre le bol blanc - écarlate sous les timides rayons du soleil -, lui faisait l'effet d'avancer, pas à pas, un peu plus vers l'Enfer.

(-*-)

Abby n'arrivait pas à dormir. Agitée, et plus qu'inquiète, elle arpentait le peu de superficie de sa chambre sans relâche, incapable de se décider si oui ou non elle pouvait monter retrouver sa maîtresse maintenant que Darcy était à son chevet. C'était elle qui avait retrouvé Lizzie dans son lit la veille, couverte de sueur et délirante, et qui avait averti Mrs Reynolds que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce teint crayeux, cette respiration sifflante… et cette fièvre, dangereusement élevée, qui la plongeait dans un monde d'hallucinations et la faisait marmonner inintelligemment. Pendant la nuit et la journée suivante son état avait empiré. Tous avaient craint le pire, attendant avec nervosité les commentaires du médecin qui l'examinait à presque toutes les heures. Personne n'avait osé en discuter ouvertement, mais deux questions avaient été sur toutes les lèvres : que se passera-t-il si Pemberley perd sa maîtresse? Et où est donc Mr Darcy?

Abby soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Même si elle avait été soulagée de voir Darcy débouler dans la pièce pour assister son épouse quelques heures auparavant, elle ne supportait pas d'être cloîtrée dans sa chambre sans pouvoir veiller elle-même Elizabeth comme elle avait fait dans les vingt-quatre dernières heures. Elle avait beau la connaitre depuis quelques mois seulement, il n'en était pas moins qu'Elizabeth Darcy avait pris dans son cœur une place privilégiée. D'imaginer sa vie sans la servir était atroce pour la jeune femme, qui avait trouvé dans ses tâches un bonheur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Elle se sentait à sa place à Pemberley et l'idée de quitter cette famille qu'elle aimait tant la terrifiait. Les Darcy avaient changé sa vie, ils avaient été son étoile, et elle leur en serait à jamais reconnaissante.

Il était pénible pour Abigaëlle de regarder sa Lizzie souffrir. Cependant, il lui était aussi particulièrement difficile d'assister à la détresse de Darcy sans pouvoir y remédier. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi; les cernes sous ses yeux, bien que nullement nouvelles, se creusèrent drastiquement cette nuit-là. Ses cheveux, habituellement impeccable, trahissaient les mouvements impatients et compulsifs qui l'habitaient. Il avait les yeux fous, le regard hagard. Il refusait de manger ou dormir. Rien ne semblait plus importer Darcy excepté le sort de son épouse.

Mrs Reynolds avait tenté de le raisonner, mais rien n'avait fait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Abby était arrivée – et certainement pour la première depuis toujours pour la vieille intendante – la voix du maître de Pemberley avait presque fait trembler les murs de la demeure ancestrale. Il n'avait pas paru offensé par la vision qu'Elizabeth avait offerte, hautement inappropriée, lorsqu'on l'avait plongé dans le bain de glace, sa longue robe de nuit lui collant au corps comme une deuxième peau. Il avait gardé son regard rivé sur son visage pâle et avait obéi aux ordres du médecin avec un sérieux digne d'un service funèbre. Personne n'avait osé réitérer la demande de sortir lorsque les femmes voulurent la changer; agir ainsi aurait attiré le courroux de leur maître et personne ayant un minimum de bon sens n'aurait osé contredire cet homme habituellement si posé.

Heureusement, la fièvre avait régressé et, à l'exception de Darcy, tout le monde avait quitté la chambre afin de rejoindre la leur. La maisonnée était étrangement calme, comme si seules les prières silencieuses faisaient écho entre les couloirs sombres et déserts. Tout le monde attendait; tout le monde patientait. Que pouvaient-ils faire de plus?

Même si Abby n'avait pas fermé les yeux depuis la veille, son corps refusait de laisser le sommeil la gagner et l'envie de retourner dans la chambre d'Elizabeth l'empêchait de rester en place. Décidant que le pire qu'il pouvait arriver était qu'elle se fasse interdire l'accès, elle prépara un plateau avec du thé et quelques biscuits et monta à l'étage. Elle frappa trois fois à la porte, presque imperceptiblement, et attendit. Quelques instants plus tard elle s'ouvrit, révélant le maitre de Pemberley à la lueur de sa chandelle.

Abigaëlle eut du mal à garder son visage neutre. La lumière vacillante mettait en évidence les cernes prononcés sous les yeux de Darcy et le regard qu'il posa sur elle semblait inhumain. Une farouche détermination semblait l'habiter, qui diminua quelque peu lorsqu'il réalisa qui avait frappé si effrontément à la porte de la chambre de sa femme à cette heure si matinale. Abby fit une révérence et murmura : 'Je suis désolée, Mr Darcy, mais j'ai pensé que vous –'

-'Je n'ai pas faim.' La coupa-t-il sans ménagements. 'Que faites-vous encore debout?'

Elle rougit et fut heureuse que la noirceur de la nuit camoufle sa gêne. 'Je n'arrive pas à dormir.'

-'Retournez vous coucher. C'est un ordre.'

Le cœur battant, Abby insista. Elle avait peur de cet homme, de ce sosie de son maître au ton sec et aux yeux durs, mais de retourner en bas savoir lui était impossible. 'S'il-vous-plaît, je vous en supplie….' Murmura-t-elle précipitamment en l'empêchant de refermer la porte. 'Dites-moi au moins s'il y a du nouveau. Puis-je faire quoi que ce soit? Avez-vous besoin d'eau fraîche pour lui éponger le front? Je peux descendre à la cuisine. S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi être d'une quelconque aide. Je sais que votre mal est plus grand que le mien, mais croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que cette attente m'est insupportable à moi aussi.'

Darcy la considéra un moment. Son regard se fit moins hostile et il lui dit d'une voix presqu'inaudible : 'Allez chercher de l'eau froide et revenez.'

Abby obéit sans tarder et revint en moins de quelques minutes avec un pichet et des linges. Cette fois, Darcy la laissa pénétrer dans la pièce étouffante et elle referma derrière elle, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il résuma son poste près du lit, prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne et l'appuya contre son front.

Abigaëlle versa l'eau dans un bol et l'apporta au chevet d'Elizabeth. Elle tendit un linge propre, que Darcy prit sans hésitation.

-'Merci.' Dit-il au bout d'un moment, épongeant le front de son épouse avec une lenteur et tendresse qui ne manquèrent pas d'émouvoir la jeune femme. 'Vous êtes bien la seule qui ne me jugez pas en ce moment.'

-'Jamais, Monsieur.'

-'Vous devriez. Un homme qui prend soin de sa femme, dans tout ce que cela implique, est hautement inapproprié.'

Son ton avait été sarcastique. Abby hésita avant de répondre. 'Mrs Darcy a besoin de vous, Monsieur. Et les souhaits de Mrs Darcy sont plus importants à mes yeux que quelconques règles de bienséances.'

Il eut un sourire triste, mais n'ajouta rien. Abby resta immobile près du lit, les mains croisées devant elle. Elle observa sa maîtresse en silence, incertaine de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elizabeth semblait stable, mais elle avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire avant d'être déclarée hors de danger, le médecin l'avait dit. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir remarquer une différence, quelconque amélioration, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était la transparence de sa peau et sa respiration laborieuse.

-'Je mérite ce qui m'arrive.'

Abigaëlle sursauta, incertaine de s'il avait vraiment parlé tellement sa voix avait été faible.

-'Je ne la comprends pas toujours.' Ajouta Darcy après un moment et Abby avait l'impression qu'il se parlait à lui-même, comme un fou, ses gestes lents et répétés ne manquant pas de l'effrayer quelque peu. 'Elle a cette manière de…Elle est toujours si…' Il s'interrompit en soupirant. 'Elle voit et sent des choses que je n'arrive pas à distinguer. Elle lit en les autres des choses qui m'échappent.'

-'Elle est très intuitive.' Répondit silencieusement la jeune femme, déboussolée par ces confidences. 'Elle est une femme hors de l'ordinaire.'

-'Extraordinaire.' La corrigea-t-il, déposant le bol et le linge sur la table de chevet.

Abby eut un sourire. 'Oui, vous avez raison.'

Réalisant soudainement qu'elle était debout depuis son arrivée, Darcy retrouva momentanément sa personnalité habituelle. 'Je vous en prie, Miss Grant, prenez place. Il y a une chaise ici, vous pouvez l'installer de l'autre côté.'

-'Merci, mais je ne veux pas vous importuner. J'ai déjà pris la liberté de m'informer de l'état de Mrs Darcy, je ne voudrais pas pousser mon effronterie jusqu'à vous imposer ma présence.'

Il leva des yeux vers elle. 'Lizzie vous affectionne particulièrement. Elle aurait souhaité votre présence à ses côtés tout autant que la mienne. Dès le début elle a su voir en vous ce qu'aucun autre aristocrate n'aurait pu distinguer. Je suis heureux qu'elle ait eu le bon sens d'insister pour vous avoir et je suis heureux que vous ayez été là pour ma femme lorsque je n'y étais pas.'

-'Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Monsieur, j'affectionne Mrs Darcy plus que je ne peux l'expliquer et de la servir est pour moi un honneur.'

Si possible, Darcy eut l'air encore plus sombre. 'Hm.' Fit-il pour toute réponse.

Abby avait mal pour cet homme. Quelle souffrance cela devait être pour lui à ce moment, de regarder sa femme combattre sans qu'il puisse lui venir en aide excepté en lui tenant la main! Cette mince consolation n'était pas suffisante pour empêcher le mal de le ronger et même dans les ténèbres, éclairés seulement par la lueur de la flamme sur la table de chevet, les traits tirés du maître de Pemberley trahissaient les pensées qui le hantaient.

-'Je n'ai pas été un mari très attentif.'

Abigaëlle se figea; elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment son maître – après tout elle était la suivante d'Elizabeth – et il était étrange pour elle de discuter aussi sérieusement avec Darcy. Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, il poursuivit : 'La vie est étrangement faite. Un jour je me demande si j'ai raison ou tort sur la manière dont j'agis et je m'éreinte à essayer de trouver comment je pourrais mieux faire les choses sans réussir à chasser de mon esprit les foutus conventions qui me retiennent. Et en l'espace d'une soirée je me retrouve à supplier le Ciel de me redonner ce que j'ai de plus cher sur cette terre en promettant d'être tout ce que ma femme voudra, peu importe ce que cela implique.'

Si Abby avait été surprise, ce qu'elle ressentait présentement dépassait l'incrédulité. Mr Darcy? Se confier à elle? Elle était si ahurie qu'elle en fut bouche-bée.

-'Quel genre d'homme doit attendre que son épouse soit entre la vie et la mort pour réaliser ce qu'il pourrait perdre? Quel genre d'homme privilégie les convenances à une femme qu'il aime plus qu'il ne peut l'expliquer? C'est illogique.'

Abigaëlle expira lentement. Darcy ne s'adressait pas à elle; l'épuisement et l'inquiétude lui jouait des tours, le plongeait dans un monde où peut-être seules ses pensées le protégeait contre la folie. Alors elle l'écouta, sans rien dire, sentant qu'il était son devoir d'être une oreille attentive. Si c'était la seule manière dont elle pouvait être utile cette nuit, au moins elle servait à quelque chose.

-'Illogique.' Dit une nouvelle fois Darcy dans un murmure. 'Et moi qui croyait que j'étais la personne la plus terre à terre et logique que cette terre ait porté. Quel idiot.'

Il soupira puis, le regard fixé sur un point devant lui, il ajouta d'une voix fervente : 'Je peux faire mieux. Je peux changer. Je _dois_ changer. Dussé-je y user toute mon énergie à me battre contre mes propres démons, les choses vont changer à partir de maintenant.'

L'intensité de ses mots la fit frissonner.

-'Je vais changer.' Répéta-t-il, comme pour se convaincre, et Abby se demanda si le moment était venu pour elle de briser sa transe.

Elle n'eut pas à parler ni même bouger. Une plainte s'échappa de la bouche d'Elizabeth et Darcy se tut, aussitôt alerte, et se pencha au-dessus d'elle. 'Lizzie?'

Il toucha son visage et son cou, testa sa température. Un pli d'inquiétude barra son front lorsqu'Elizabeth tourna la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, s'agitant faiblement pendant quelques instants. Sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse et elle eut des haut-le-cœur . 'Miss Grant, allez chercher le Dr Baker.'

-'À l'instant, Monsieur.'

Le médecin, qui avait été installé au deuxième étage, ne fut pas long à descendre pour vérifier l'état de sa patiente. Animé d'une énergie nouvelle, Darcy allait et venait près du lit en observant les gestes du vieil homme, frottant impatiemment sa mâchoire et son cou. 'Alors, Docteur?' demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-'A-t-elle montré des signes de conscience?'

-'Seulement ceux que je vous ai dit. Elle s'est agitée pendant un moment, mais dès que le mucus est sorti elle s'est calmée et n'a plus bougé.'

-'Remercions la Providence qu'elle ait eut la force de rejeter une partie des sécrétions.' Il soupira. 'Je ne suis pas satisfait de la progression de son état, je vais procéder à une saignée.'

-'Cela lui fera-t-il mal?'

-'C'est une possibilité. Dans l'état où elle se trouve, Mr Darcy, la douleur ne sera probablement qu'un écho de ce qu'elle est vraiment. Miss Grant? Apporter ce pot de chambre, là. Voilà. Placez le sous son bras. J'espère que vous n'avez pas peur du sang, mademoiselle.'

-'Non, Monsieur.' Répondit la jeune femme d'un ton ferme en se plaçant là où le médecin lui avait indiqué. 'Et même si je l'étais, rien ne me ferait bouger d'ici.'

Darcy eut l'ombre d'un sourire. Le Dr Baker se tourna ensuite vers lui. 'Mr Darcy? Comme je sais qu'il est inutile de vouloir vous chasser de cette pièce, pourriez-vous veiller à ce qu'elle ne bouge pas? Garder une grippe solide.'

Abby observa son maître alors qu'il prenait place sur le lit, appuyant ses deux mains contre les épaules de son épouse. Puis son regard se tourna vers la lame que le médecin sortit de son sac. Elle déglutit difficilement, mais ne sourcilla pas.

Une fois la saignée effectuée, Abby emporta le pot de chambre à l'extérieur, laissant le médecin et Darcy derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle revint, la plaie avait été couverte d'un bandage sur lequel Darcy gardait une pression constante et le Dr Baker était retourné à sa chambre. Le maitre de Pemberley avait résumé son poste sur la chaise près du lit.

-'Mr Darcy?'

Il leva la tête vers elle.

-'Mr Darcy, je sais qu'il est très déplacé de ma part de vouloir proposer ceci, mais…me permettez-vous de mettre quelques herbes sur le feu?'

Il parut surpris. 'À quelles fins?'

-'Lorsque mes frères ou moi étions malades, ma mère faisait brûler du romarin et de la menthe poivrée et cela aidait à dégager le nez et la gorge. Je me suis dit qu'il n'était pas…que ce ne serait pas mal d'essayer…'

Darcy la fixa un moment et elle crut qu'il était retourné dans un état second, mais il hocha finalement la tête en signe d'approbation. 'Merci, Miss Grant. Faites comme vous le devez.'

Abigaëlle s'exécuta. L'automne précédent elle avait pris soin de récolter et sécher son petit jardin et avait rangé ses réserves dans sa chambre. Les herbes hissèrent lorsque les flammes les consumèrent; la pièce se remplit d'une bonne odeur et après un moment à le respirer, Abby se sentit la fatigue la rattraper. Elle bailla aux corneilles malgré elle et Darcy ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

-'Allez vous coucher, Miss Grant.'

-'Mais-'

-'J'insiste. Ne m'obligez pas à vous l'ordonner une seconde fois. S'il y a quelconque changement, je vous ferai quérir.'

Abby hocha la tête puis fit une révérence. 'S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.'

-'Je vous remercie, Miss Grant. Pour tout.'

Elle fit un léger sourire et se dirigea vers la porte. Après un dernier regard, elle referma derrière elle et descendit à sa chambre.

(-*-)

Avait-elle rêvé ces choses? Avait-elle imaginé ces voix dans sa tête? Lizzie avait les tempes qui battaient et un mal résonnant lui harcelait le crâne. Elle avait trop chaud et le moindre mouvement provoquait une onde de douleur à travers son corps. Chaque muscle protesta lorsqu'elle tenta de soulever sa main afin de chasser une de ses mèches de cheveux qui chatouillait son visage et elle abandonna bien vite, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas la force de faire un tel geste.

Mais que se passait-il donc?

Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière du jour lui brûla les prunelles et elle grimaça. Sa peau était moite et collante, elle le réalisait maintenant. Elizabeth s'essaya de nouveau à soulever ses paupières, clignant plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir s'habituer à la clarté. La pièce était vivement éclairée à un seul endroit, là où les rideaux avaient été tirés, tout près de son lit. Elle remarqua alors la grande silhouette près de la fenêtre et son cœur battit la chamade lorsqu'elle réalisa que cet homme n'était nul autre que son Darcy.

D'où il se tenait, Elizabeth pouvait voir l'air sombre de son visage et les traits tirés qui le composaient. Il avait un coude appuyé contre la vitre, sa main contre son front sérieux. Son autre bras entourait sa taille mollement et Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de l'observer sans bruit, hypnotisée par sa présence. Elle garda son regard fixé sur lui alors qu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux, s'éloignant de la fenêtre pour rejoindre la petite table où trônaient une bouteille noire et une cuiller.

Elizabeth sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux; elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait ni pourquoi elle se sentait si faible, mais une chose était certaine : elle avait besoin de ses bras autour d'elle. Il y avait si longtemps! Lizzie ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le souffle lui manqua. Sa respiration était difficile et elle déglutit; la douleur qui accompagna ce simple geste la fit inspirer brusquement, provoquant un feu ardent dans sa gorge et ses poumons. Une quinte de toux déchira sa poitrine et elle essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver sa respiration, des sécrétions épaisses envahissant sa bouche. Aussitôt, les bras de Darcy furent autour de ses épaules et un bol se présenta devant ses lèvres alors qu'il la penchait vers l'avant pour ne pas qu'elle s'étouffe.

-'Respire doucement, Lizzie. Doucement.'

Mais elle paniquait. La démangeaison était si poignante qu'il lui était impossible d'inspirer. Darcy lui apporta rapidement un verre d'eau et la douleur s'apaisa pour un moment. Il prit ensuite la petite bouteille noire et ajouta un peu du liquide dans le reste de l'eau laissé dans son verre. Il lui fit boire, lentement, et elle se calma enfin.

Darcy la redéposa sur la multitude d'oreillers qui la soutenait surélevée, caressant son visage avec tendresse au passage. Il étudia ses traits avec soin et sembla rassuré de la voir répondre à son regard de manière ludique.

-'Lizzie? Tu peux comprendre ce que je te dis?'

Elle fut surprise de sa familiarité, mais les mots lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Cette fois, elle ne put empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues et elles s'intensifièrent lorsque Darcy l'attira à lui soudainement, la serrant dans ses bras avec une force qui lui était douloureuse. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé; lorsqu'elle s'était endormie, elle avait eu l'impression que son rêve avait été péniblement long et plutôt cauchemardesque. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus son mari, qui lui embrassait le front, les joues, le nez avec une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais démontré auparavant, comme si toutes les mésententes des dernières semaines n'existaient plus. Elle sentit les doigts de Darcy se glisser contre son cou, agrippant sa nuque, ses pouces allant et venant contre ses pommettes. Ses mains étaient froides, enveloppant son visage dans un étau de glace.

-'Oh, Lizzie…'

Il la serra à nouveau dans ses bras, sa poigne étouffante. Elle ne s'en plaignit pas, trop heureuse de ce contact pour oser faire un son.

-'Oh Lizzie…' lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. 'J'ai eu si peur que tu…' Puis, reprenant soudainement contrôle de lui-même, il apposa sa main sur son front, testant sa température. 'La fièvre est définitivement partie.' Constata-t-il et sa voix, même si rauque, était soulagée. 'Je vais appeler le médecin, il doit t'ausculter.'

Elizabeth fit la moue lorsque son mari se retira et disparut par la porte principale pour réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'un homme grisonnant. Celui-ci prit place près d'elle puis, après avoir palpé ses glandes sous son menton, écouta le rythme de son cœur avant de lui demander de se tourner sur le côté et de prendre une grande inspiration. Alors qu'elle avait réussi à éviter la démangeaison dans ses poumons, obéir à cette demande déclencha une toux incontrôlable. Fidèle au poste, Darcy récolta ce que son estomac rejeta, au grand embarras d'Elizabeth, et un voile de sueur recouvrit le front de la maîtresse de Pemberley.

-'Ses poumons sont toujours très encombrés.' Commenta le médecin après un moment, son ton professionnel ne trahissant aucune émotion. 'Demandez un cataplasme de moutarde, Mr Darcy. Cela l'aidera à les dégager.'

Darcy obéit et n'eut qu'à ouvrir la porte pour intercepter un domestique. 'Allez chercher Miss Grant, maintenant, et demandez-lui de faire un cataplasme de moutarde.'

Il retourna ensuite auprès d'Elizabeth, qui chercha aussitôt sa main. Darcy la rassura. 'Je suis ici, Lizzie, ne t'inquiète pas. Docteur? Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que je puisse faire?'

-'Dormir un peu ne vous ferait certainement pas de tort, Mr Darcy.'

-'Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter cette pièce, Docteur Baker. Autant mieux utiliser ma compétence à ce que ma femme ait tout ce dont elle ait besoin.'

-'Soit. Mrs Darcy n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours, il serait bon de lui emmener un bouillon. Puis-je compter sur vous pour ce service?'

-'Bien entendu. Je reviens à l'instant.'

Abigaëlle arriva peu de temps après, alors que Darcy était en bas. Elle profita de son absence pour laver rapidement Elizabeth et l'aida à enfiler une autre robe de nuit. Lizzie lui en fut reconnaissante; son corps entier la faisant souffrir le martyr à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait un tant soit peu et elle ne voulait pas que Darcy voit ses grimaces de douleur. Le Dr Baker, qui s'était retourné par respect, semblait amusé lorsqu'il dit : 'Votre mari est extrêmement déterminée, Mrs Darcy. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà était témoin d'une telle insistance.'

Abby approuva. 'Habituellement, les hommes fuient la maladie comme la peste.' Dit-elle en replaçant la couverture par-dessus elle. 'Mr Darcy a catégoriquement refusé de sortir de cette pièce depuis qu'il est arrivé hier soir.'

Elle jeta un coup d'œil intriguée à sa suivante, qui sembla comprendre sa question muette. 'Vous avez été inconsciente depuis deux jours et demi, Mrs Darcy.'

Elizabeth resta stupéfaite. La fatigue et la douleur l'empêchait de penser clairement, mais elle prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui s'était passait et ce qui lui arrivait. Elle n'avait jamais été très malade; même jeune, jamais elle n'était resté plus qu'une journée au lit et ce toujours avec l'impatience d'être sur pieds à nouveau. Présentement elle arrivait à peine à bouger le petit doigt et tout ce dont elle avait envie était de dormir. Avait-elle vraiment passé les soixante dernières heures dans l'inconscience? Et Darcy avait-il réellement passé la dernière nuit à son chevet, à veiller sur elle? Et Abby? Elle-même semblait épuisée et les cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient son manque de sommeil.

-'Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureux que vous soyez de nouveau parmi nous.' Commenta le médecin. 'Peut-être voudra-t-il enfin se reposer lui-même s'il ne veut pas tomber malade à son tour.'

Elizabeth jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Abigaëlle, qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. 'Ne vous en faites pas, Mrs Darcy. Maintenant que vous êtes hors de danger, je crois que Mr Darcy sera un peu plus raisonnable. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de manger un peu, ce qui est déjà un excellent début.'

Quelle inconvénient de ne pas pouvoir parler! Lizzie avait tant de choses à dire, à demander, à comprendre. Cependant elle était si épuisée qu'elle n'avait pas la force d'essayer quoi que ce soit. Mrs Reynolds entra alors dans la pièce en portant un bol fumant et Abby lui ordonna alors d'entrouvrir les lèvres et la fit boire lentement, gorgée par gorgée, le bouillon de poulet. La chaleur du liquide apaisait sa gorge en feu, mais bien vite elle sentit qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien avaler et refusa d'ouvrir la bouche. Abby parut satisfaite. 'Cela est assez pour le moment, Madame. Nous réessayerons plus tard.'

Darcy revint dans la pièce à ce moment. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et ses vêtements, bien que propre, étaient mal enfilés. 'Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être si long.'

Voyant peut-être le message dans ses yeux, Darcy se dirigea aussitôt vers sa femme et lui prit la main. 'Je suis là, Lizzie, je ne vais nulle part maintenant. Je reste ici avec toi.'

-'Mr Darcy.' S'interposa le Dr Baker. 'Il serait préférable pour Mrs Darcy de dormir le plus possible. Je vais devoir vous quitter, mais je reviendrai en début de soirée pour voir les progrès de Mrs Darcy et demain matin, si nécessaire.'

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'Elizabeth et Darcy dans la pièce, un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Lizzie ne put détourner le regard du visage de son mari. Quelque chose était différent chez lui et son insistance à rester auprès d'elle ne manquait pas de l'émouvoir. Elle lui sourit et il répondit avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux et qui tira tous ses traits fatigués, lui donnant bien plus que les vingt-neuf ans qu'il avait réellement.

-'As-tu besoin de quelque chose, Lizzie? Veux-tu dormir?'

Elle hocha la tête, serrant faiblement sa main.

-'Veux-tu que je te fasse la lecture jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes?'

Cette fois, elle fit un signe de négation. Elle força sa main à se soulever un tant soit peu et la laissa tomber. Elle répéta ce geste plusieurs fois, espérant que Darcy comprenne qu'elle voulait qu'il prenne place à ses côtés.

-'Je ne sais pas si cela est prudent, Elizabeth. Je ne voudrais pas te faire mal.'

Elle fronça les sourcils pour montrer son mécontentement. Il était assis sur la chaise près du lit et cette distance était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser ni réfléchir, elle voulait seulement les bras de son mari autour d'elle et sa chaleur contre son corps. Voyant l'hésitation de Darcy, elle s'agita. Ce simple geste coupa court au dilemme de ce dernier et il céda. 'D'accord, d'accord. Ne bouge pas, je suis là. Je suis là…'

Après avoir retiré ses souliers et sortit sa chemise de son pantalon, il prit place près d'elle dans le lit et l'attira à lui. Il ne fut pas long pour que le sommeil la gagne et c'est au son des légers ronflements de Darcy qu'elle s'endormit.

(-*-)

_Voilà! Votre opinion est toujours grandement appréciée!_

_Je tiens à avertir que le prochain chapitre pourrait mettre un certain à être publié, question de me resituer dans mon synopsis. Je veux aussi prendre un peu de temps pour travailler sur un projet d'écriture que j'ai délaissé un trop long moment, mais rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas ma fic : ) Je serai de retour d'ici quelques semaines, le plus rapidement possible. A bientôt !_


	21. Chapitre 21: Un nouveau souffle

_J'ai tellement honte, vous n'avez pas idée…ma dernière publication date de la mi-janvier! Tout d'abord je ne voulais prendre que quelques semaines de pause…quatre, tout au plus, question de me remettre d'aplomb car quelques soucis de santé m'ont empêchés de bien fonctionner après la nouvelle année. Puis, 1 mois s'est transformé en deux…puis deux en deux et demi…et là je me suis dit que c'était assez. Chaque review me rappelait que beaucoup d'entre vous attendiez la suite avec impatience et que moi, dans mon syndrome de la page blanche, je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon rythme avec le chapitre 21. Il a été difficile à écrire; même maintenant, je ne l'aime pas vraiment. Mais bon, peut-être serez-vous plus clémente envers lui que moi! Sur ce, bonne lecture _

**Chapitre 21**

_Un nouveau souffle_

Il lui fallut plusieurs jours avant de sentir une réelle amélioration dans son état et Elizabeth accueillit le retour de sa voix avec soulagement. Elle avait passé la dernière semaine dans le silence et, lorsqu'elle ne dormait pas, passait ses journées à lire ou écouter Abby ou Darcy lui parler. Elle était inhabituellement calme depuis sa maladie et ce n'était pas par peur de retomber malade – car sa toux diminuait peu à peu et n'était plus que légèrement douloureuse – mais par peur de perdre l'attention que son mari lui portait depuis qu'elle était revenue à elle.

Darcy ne semblait plus le même homme. Malgré ses nombreux devoirs à Pemberley, il prenait toujours le temps de venir lui rendre visite matin, midi et soir, prenant ses repas avec elle, lui racontant des anecdotes de son passé – notamment son tour d'Europe, histoire qui l'avait tant intrigué qu'Elizabeth l'avait obligé à sortir les cartes et les gravures sur les nombreuses villes qu'il avait visité – et s'assurant toujours qu'elle ait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Il dormait même avec elle la nuit venue et, plus que tout le reste, conservait cette nouvelle familiarité entre eux en la tutoyant lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Cependant, malgré toutes ces attentions Darcy restait légèrement distant. Parfois, lorsqu'il croyait qu'elle dormait, Elizabeth en profitait pour l'observer entre ses paupières. Très souvent elle le voyait regarder par la fenêtre, l'air sérieux, le front plissé et le regard décidé. Lizzie ne savait pas ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son mari – il évitait toute conversation pouvant remémorer les mois précédents – et elle s'en impatienta bien assez vite. Son manque d'énergie ne lui permettait pas d'insister auprès de lui, mais elle se promit de le confronter à ce sujet lorsqu'elle aurait retrouvé sa forme habituelle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de forcer Darcy à expliquer son étrange comportement. En effet, elle se réveilla un matin aux petites heures et elle le surprit en train de la regarder. Ses doigts jouaient doucement dans ses cheveux, caressant les boucles brunes avec délicatesse.

-'Ne me regarde pas, Will, je suis affreuse.' Marmonna-t-elle en se cachant avec sa main, consciente que les cernes sous ses yeux n'étaient pas tout à fait disparus et que la pâleur de son visage était toujours visible, même dans la pénombre décroissante de leur chambre. De timides rayons de soleil perçait à travers les rideaux laissés ouverts et les éclairaient d'une lumière blanchâtre.

-'Tu es magnifique.' Répondit-il à voix basse, traçant le contour de sa figure avec le bout de son index. 'Tu es toujours magnifique.'

Darcy l'embrassa sans empressement. Cela allait sans dire que la dernière semaine avait été pauvre en contacts physiques autre que platonique, mais maintenant qu'elle reprenait du mieux, Elizabeth sentit ce désir ardent dès que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Elle ne pressa pourtant pas la chose; sa peur de voir son mari s'enfuir de nouveau à Londres l'empêcha de répondre à la passion qui menaçait de l'envahir.

-'Depuis quand restes-tu éveillé pour me regarder dormir?' demanda Lizzie lorsque Darcy libéra sa bouche et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

-'Quelques jours.'

-'Pourquoi?'

Il eut soudainement l'air sérieux. 'Parce que chaque matin je remercie le ciel de pouvoir me réveiller une fois de plus à tes côtés.' Il l'attira subitement à lui pour l'étreindre avec force. 'J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre.' Murmura-t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'habitude. 'Et je n'aurais pas pu le supporter, Lizzie, je n'aurais pas pu supporter de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés, de ne plus t'entendre rire, parler, chanter…Et la seule idée de ne pas pouvoir me faire pardonner pour tout ce que je t'ai fait a failli me rendre fou…'

Elizabeth paniqua légèrement en entendant l'intensité dans sa voix. Elle leva la tête et prit son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. 'Il n'y a rien à pardonner que je ne t'ai pas déjà pardonné.'

Darcy fronça les sourcils. 'Non, je ne peux pas accepter cela. J'ai besoin de te dire ce que je ressens. Depuis une semaine j'attends que tu prennes du mieux pour enfin te dire à quel point je m'en veux pour la manière dont je t'ai traité. J'ai été égoïste et sans cœur, je n'ai pas su t'écouter et te protéger comme j'ai promis de le faire. Je t'ai fait mal et il m'est insupportable de penser que j'ai été capable d'être celui qui t'a blessé.'

Lizzie secoua la tête. 'J'ai mes torts aussi dans cette histoire, ne prend pas tout le blâme.'

-'Tu as réagi à mon comportement plus qu'inacceptable, c'est tout à fait normal.'

-'J'ai essayé de forcer quelque chose sur toi à laquelle tu n'étais pas prêt. J'aurais dû être patiente et trouver un moyen de te parler plutôt que de te le lancer au visage.'

Darcy resta silencieux un moment. 'Peu importe.' Finit-il par dire. 'L'important est que maintenant je ferai tout pour que ce genre de situation ne se répète plus jamais. Je suis prêt à changer et je ferai tout pour être l'homme que tu désires.'

Elizabeth eut un sourire. 'Tu es déjà l'homme que je désire, William.'

-'Tu désires un homme qui rejette sa femme à la première contradiction?'

-'Non. Je désire un homme qui est prêt à évoluer et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons nous adapter, tous les deux, ensemble, pour que ce genre de malentendus n'arrive plus entre nous. Je ne veux pas te changer, je veux seulement que l'on aille de l'avant et que l'on apprenne à être heureux, à s'accepter, le bon comme le mauvais.'

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et il apposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. 'Cette lumière dans tes yeux me manquaient.' Murmura Darcy en appuyant son front contre le sien. 'Pendant un moment j'ai même cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais le revoir.'

-'N'y pense pas, Will. Je suis ici maintenant.'

-'Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier, Lizzie. Je ne peux te dire à quel point je suis soulagé et heureux de pouvoir te serrer à nouveau contre moi, de te voir ainsi, les joues roses, les yeux brillants. J'ai bien cru que j'allais partir avec toi cette soirée là et je te mentirais si je ne te disais pas que l'idée de te suivre ne m'a pas effleuré l'esprit.'

Elizabeth se crispa en entendant cela. La seule idée que Darcy s'enlève la vie lui était insupportable. 'Ne dis pas cela, Will, c'est un blasphème.'

Son air sérieux lui fit peur. 'Je sais. Cependant j'étais égoïste au point de vouloir te suivre là où tu irais, peu importe où tu irais.'

-'Tu ne peux pas réellement penser ce que tu dis.'

Darcy haussa les épaules. 'J'y ai pensé. Et j'en avais envie. Toute la nuit j'ai culpabilisé sur ce qui t'arrivait en me disant que si j'avais été là où j'aurais dû être, à tes côtés, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. Et je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de vivre alors que j'avais tant de choses à te dire. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant mon absence et j'ai réalisé à quel point j'étais à blâmer sur ce qui nous arrivait. Les remords peuvent être destructeurs et les miens l'étaient particulièrement. Ils le sont toujours d'ailleurs.' Il caressa doucement son visage. 'Je t'ai fait beaucoup de tort, Lizzie…et je m'en veux énormément.'

Elizabeth eut un triste sourire. 'J'ai compris beaucoup de choses, moi aussi, lorsque tu es parti.'

Elle posa son doigt contre son front, longeant le pli qui s'y trouvait avec douceur. Darcy fit un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux puis empoigna sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres. 'Peut-être, mais je prends la plus grande part du blâme.' Il soupira. 'Je n'avais pas le droit d'agir ainsi avec toi. Je me suis enfui comme un lâche.'

Lizzie prit une lente inspiration pour calmer son cœur battant; le voir ainsi lui faisait mal. 'Will, n'y pensons plus.'

Darcy leva un regard dur vers elle. 'Ne plus y penser? Comment pourrais-je oublier que j'ai été la source de ta douleur? Ou que tu as failli m'échapper, pour toujours? Jamais je n'oublierai cela et c'est tant mieux. Cela me servira de leçon pour ne plus jamais recommencer.'

-'Ce n'était pas ton intention, tu croyais bien faire…'

Son mari eut un rire sarcastique. 'Bien faire…Oui, moi qui croyait avoir un jugement sans faute, j'ai semé sur la famille Darcy une honte impardonnable.'

-'Que veux-tu dire?'

-'J'ai entendu les rumeurs. J'ai entendu ce qu'ils disent à notre sujet, à _ton_ sujet. Il semble que les langues sales s'en sont donnés à cœur joie dans les derniers mois et j'ai été trop aveugle pour le réaliser. Si j'avais su ce que les commères disaient de toi, jamais je ne les aurais laissé faire. J'aurais…j'aurais…'

Lizzie posa une main sur la sienne. 'William, ce ne sont que des rumeurs, ce n'est pas la vérité. Nous savons tous les deux les faits réels et cela devra nous suffire. Mieux, nous prouverons au monde que ce n'est pas le cas. À partir de maintenant, il faut aller de l'avant.' Elle l'interrompit aussitôt que Darcy ouvrit les lèvres pour protester. 'Non, il n'y a pas d'objection. Si nous voulons aller de l'avant, nous devons nous pardonner nos erreurs et accepter que nous sommes deux êtres différents. Nous devons faire notre propre équilibre.'

Darcy se calma. Il soutint son regard pendant un moment et elle le sentit lire à travers ses yeux comme s'il cherchait à déchiffrer son âme. Puis, emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains, il lui dit : 'Je ne mérite pas une femme comme toi, Lizzie.'

-'Ne dis pas cela. Ne dis jamais cela. Je t'aime, Will, c'est tout ce qui importe maintenant.'

-'Comment peux-tu encore dire que tu m'aimes après ce que je t'ai fait?' murmura-t-il. 'Après le silence, les refus, mes absences?'

Elle eut un petit sourire. 'Personne n'est parfait. Je t'accepte comme tu es, les qualités comme les défauts. Je connais ton caractère, je sais quel homme tu es; cela me suffit. Le reste, nous y travaillerons tous les deux. C'est tout ce qui importe.'

Darcy resta immobile quelques secondes, pondérant ses paroles, puis hocha brièvement la tête. 'Tu as raison… Lizzie, je ne peux te promettre de changer du jour au lendemain. Mes habitudes sont bien ancrées en moi et mon caractère est obstiné, mais je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour être un bon mari pour toi. J'ai peur de ce que je ne connais pas… ce qui est hors convention me met aussitôt sur la défensive, comme si je savais que ma détermination n'était pas suffisante et que je m'obstinais à ne pas vouloir cette faiblesse.'

Elle eut un sourire timide. 'Je n'ai sûrement pas rendu les choses faciles non plus.'

Darcy poussa un bruyant soupir. 'Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.'

-'Je suis désolée.'

-'Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Lizzie, je t'ai toujours désiré plus que je ne pouvais comprendre. Avant notre mariage, le jour même de notre rencontre, tu m'as volé mon cœur et même à ce moment je me suis battu pour ne pas céder. Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de nuits que j'ai passé à me raisonner; pourtant, rien n'y faisait. J'ai demandé ta main et, même si tu l'as refusé, mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé, ils ont décuplés. Je te voulais pour moi car j'admirais qui tu étais et cela malgré ce que la société pouvait bien dire. Je voyais la dame en toi, la bonté, la générosité et la grandeur de ton cœur. Je savais que tu étais une femme extraordinaire et ce peu importe ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser de tes origines. Après avoir juré devant Dieu de te prendre pour épouse, j'étais heureux. Comblé. J'avais la chance d'être marié à la plus belle et intelligente femme que j'aie rencontrée et ça m'a suffi. Puis cela m'a frappé : le désir. Une fois que tu t'es offerte à moi, c'est comme si ma soif de toi ne pouvait plus être rassasiée. Plus je voulais la contrôler, plus elle me contrôlait.'

-'Tu n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant?'

-'Non, loin de là. Je ne parle pas d'un désir animal de la chair, comme tous les hommes ressentent. Je parle d'un désir flamboyant, destructeur, un feu qui m'obsédait et qui me brûlait de l'intérieur. J'avais envie de toi, Lizzie. Et cette obsession m'effrayait car elle m'était inconnue. Je l'ai combattu, comme je combats tous mes problèmes. La colère, la détermination, l'obstination…J'ai usé toute mon énergie pour combattre quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas et même aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis, mon désir pour toi est difficile à supporter. Encore plus maintenant que je n'ai plus vraiment de raison pour ne pas y succomber, excepté le fait que tu n'es pas encore remise, ce qui est bien suffisant pour me garder en laisse.'

-'Tu n'as plus peur?'

-'Oui. Mais j'ai promis d'essayer.'

Lizzie soupira à son tour. 'Tu ne peux prendre tout le blâme de cette histoire, je n'ai pas été tout à fait juste envers toi non plus, je te l'ai dit. J'aurais dû être plus patiente et compréhensive. J'aurais dû prendre en compte ton caractère et ta disposition. Te forcer à faire quelque chose équivaut à ériger un mur de pierre. Et je sais aussi qu'il faut que je sois plus sage. Je ne suis plus à Longbourn et mon mari est un homme important. Je dois agir en conséquence…Je n'ai pas le droit de te décevoir.'

-'Tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir. Je t'aime comme tu es : marginale, originale, unique.'

Il l'embrassa, un peu plus ardemment cette fois, et Elizabeth répondit avec autant de force. Elle savait qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux ce matin-là, mais elle n'était pas pressée. Elle savait que les semaines à venir leur laisseraient amplement le temps de se redécouvrir.

À la grande surprise d'Elizabeth, Darcy fit la grasse matinée avec elle. Il resta au lit et discuta pendant des heures, attentif comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Elle savoura chaque seconde de cet avant-midi, le cœur gonflé d'une joie indescriptible. Puis, lorsque midi sonna, Darcy déclara qu'il avait beaucoup à faire, mais qu'une surprise l'attendrait en bas d'ici deux heures. La curiosité l'emporta facilement sur sa déception de le voir se lever et se préparer, et la motiva à se lever elle-aussi.

Il y avait longtemps maintenant qu'elle n'était pas descendue. Elle avait marché dans le corridor quelques fois, mais sans plus, ses membres refusant d'aller plus loin. Pour Lizzie qui avait l'habitude de l'exercice, sa faiblesse générale avait été un état difficile à supporter. Elle avait souvent regardé par la fenêtre en rêvant du jour où elle pourrait retourner à l'extérieur, même pour deux minutes, et avait usé de toute sa patience pour ne pas succomber à l'envie folle de s'enfuir par la terrasse par les vignes grimpantes qui étaient abondantes et solides. Aujourd'hui, après une matinée si luxuriante au creux des couvertures, Elizabeth se sentait d'aplomb pour s'aventurer plus loin que le premier étage et elle espérait de tout cœur que la surprise que Darcy lui réservait l'emmènerait au-delà des escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Cependant, Lizzie avait beau se raisonner, il lui était impossible de rester en place. Elle aimait les surprises et sa curiosité la rendait impatiente, rendant la tâche d'Abby, qui essayait tant bien que mal de lacer son corset et de lui faire enfiler sa robe, assez pénible.

-'Mrs Darcy, restez tranquille! Je sais que vous êtes pressée de descendre, mais il serait préférable que vous ne vous énerviez pas trop. Vous êtes encore fragile et… Mrs Darcy!'

Elizabeth avait entendu la voix de Darcy dans le corridor et elle se précipita vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit à peine pour regarder à l'extérieur. Elle décerna bien vite la silhouette de son époux près des escaliers alors qu'il discutait avec Mrs Reynolds et elle l'interpela aussitôt. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il vint la rejoindre, le regard espiègle.

-'Oui, Mrs Darcy?'

Lizzie se mordit la lèvre. 'Cela fait exactement deux heures.'

-'Je sais.'

-'Puis-je voir?'

-'Hmm…non.'

Elizabeth fit la moue. 'Pourquoi?'

-'Parce que tu es à moitié vêtue et que je crains que, même si j'apprécie personnellement cette vue, le reste de la maisonnée n'en soit quelque peu choqué.' Murmura-t-il à travers l'embrasure, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle roula les yeux. 'Je serai prête en moins de deux minutes.'

-'Alors tu pourras voir ta surprise dans deux minutes. Je t'attends en bas.'

Cette fois, Abby n'eut aucun mal à habiller sa maîtresse.

Lizzie rejoignit Darcy au rez-de-chaussée et revêtit le manteau qu'une domestique lui présenta. Son cœur s'emballa; il y avait si longtemps qu'elle avait été dehors! Et que Darcy accepte qu'elle s'aventure à l'extérieur était plus qu'un pas en avant; c'était la première étape de sa libération. Son excitation était palpable et dès qu'elle posa les pieds à l'extérieur elle inspira profondément, comme si enfin elle se retrouvait dans son élément.

Darcy prit son bras et le posa au creux de son coude. 'Je savais à quel point tout ceci te manquait. Le Docteur Baker m'a affirmé que tu supporterais très bien une marche au grand air. Il a même dit qu'une promenade te ferait le plus grand bien.'

-'Rappelle-moi de remercier le Docteur Baker alors.' Répondit-elle, en extase. Il faisait si bon de sentir à nouveau le soleil et le vent! 'Et merci à toi de me laisser profiter d'une aussi belle journée, je commençais à croire que tu allais me garder à l'intérieur pour encore un mois.'

Darcy éclata de rire. 'Presque! Mais on m'a convaincu du contraire. Les arguments étaient de poids et on m'a dit que ton moral s'en trouverait nettement mieux. J'ai donc capitulé.'

Elizabeth serra la main de son époux pour exprimer son appréciation, puis ils marchèrent en silence, profitant du moment. Cependant, il y avait une ombre au tableau et lorsqu'ils eurent fait un bout de chemin, Lizzie n'en pu plus. 'Qu'est-ce que c'est? Ma surprise?'

-'Si je le disais, ce ne serait plus une surprise.'

-'Est-ce loin?'

-'Nous y sommes presque. Patience.'

Elle fit une légère moue, qui fut bien vite chassée lorsqu'ils tournèrent le coin du jardin et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la maison, direction les écuries. Aussitôt le cœur de Lizzie s'emballa. 'Un cheval? Est-ce que ma surprise est un cheval?'

Le grand sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres de son mari confirma qu'elle avait raison et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas se mettre à courir vers la grande bâtisse de bois. Alors qu'ils arrivaient, un jeune homme s'avança avec une jument rousse aux pattes fines et à l'allure svelte. La crinière, rousse aussi, était longue et bien brossée; une ligne blanche décorait son front. Elle avançait docilement, la tête légèrement baissée, et la douceur qui émanait de son regard accrocha aussitôt l'attention d'Elizabeth qui s'éprit de l'animal instantanément. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle retira son gant et la posa sur sa tête. Voyant que Darcy fronçait les sourcils, elle répondit : 'Je veux qu'elle reconnaisse mon odeur.'

Il ne répliqua et la regarda pendant qu'elle inspectait la jument sous tous ses angles, caressant son cou, sa crinière, son torse et son dos. Lorsqu'Elizabeth revint face à l'animal, elle la regarda un long moment dans les yeux. Quelque chose au fond de son regard sombre l'appelait, lui parlait. Elizabeth ne doutait pas son pedigree, connaissant l'attention avec laquelle Darcy choisissait toujours ses montures. Cette bête était parfaite; forte, mais mince, docile, mais volontaire. Avec elle, Lizzie savait qu'elle ferait rougir d'envie toutes les femmes qui avaient si rarement l'occasion de chevaucher. Et ce cadeau n'était pas seulement un animal quelconque; Darcy venait lui offrir la possibilité d'apprendre véritablement l'équitation, de devenir une cavalière. Il lui accordait sa confiance, l'encourageait à devenir meilleure alors que ce sport était rarement pratiqué chez son sexe.

S'ils n'avaient pas été entourés d'autant de domestiques, elle l'aurait embrassé ouvertement. Elle opta plutôt pour un sourire qui, elle espérait, démontrait tout son amour et sa reconnaissance. 'Comment se nomme-t-elle?'

-'Lily.'

Lizzie caressa la ligne blanche sur le front de la jument. 'Cela lui va très bien. Je peux la monter?'

Darcy eut un petit rire. 'Pas aujourd'hui. Elle a fait un long voyage et vous n'êtes pas encore assez remise pour aller galoper dans les champs, Mrs Darcy.'

Elizabeth ne rouspéta pas. Il était vrai que seul le fait d'avoir marché jusqu'à l'écurie l'avait épuisé. Elle resta quelques minutes de plus avec l'animal puis, obéissante, rebroussa chemin pour gagner l'intérieur de la maison.

Une fois dans le salon, Abby lui apporta une lettre portant l'écriture de Jane, qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir.

_Ma très chère Lizzie,_

_Tu ne peux savoir combien ta dernière lettre m'a rassuré! Je suis heureuse que tu prennes du mieux et que le médecin t'assure que tu es maintenant hors de danger. Combien j'aurais aimé être présente à tes côtés pour prendre soin de toi! Je m'en veux énormément de ne pas avoir pu me déplacer et de ne pas pouvoir encore le faire, mais je le ferai dès la température sera plus clémente. J'espère que tu sauras pardonner mon absence à tes côtés, qui m'est très pesante à l'instant et qui m'empêche même de dormir la nuit…Quelle sœur je fais de ne pas pouvoir être à tes côtés lorsque tu as tant besoin de moi! Je suis tellement désolée…_

-'Qu'y a-t-il?' demanda Darcy lorsqu'il entendit sa femme soupirer.

-'C'est une lettre de Jane, elle se sent coupable de ne pas pouvoir être ici pour me distraire.' Répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. 'Je lui ai pourtant dit dans ma dernière lettre qu'il était nullement nécessaire pour elle de se déplacer jusqu'ici. C'est un voyage de deux jours, peut-être trois avec Charlie. Elle se fatiguerait pour rien, je vais déjà mieux.'

Darcy eut un petit sourire. 'Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est une Bennett et donc sa volonté est de fer.'

-'Volonté de fer ou non, présentement elle se fait un sang d'encre.' Commenta-t-elle sombrement. Elle se sentait responsable de l'inquiétude de sa sœur et elle n'appréciait pas ce nuage gris sur une si belle journée. 'Et je sais que peu importe ce que je vais lui écrire, elle n'aura de paix que lorsqu'elle sera à Pemberley et qu'elle constatera de ses propres yeux qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour elle de s'en faire.'

Darcy lui prit la main. 'Je peux écrire à Bingley pour qu'il la raisonne. Si l'information vient de moi, peut-être Jane serait-elle plus encline à croire que tu es réellement mieux et que tu n'as besoin de rien excepté qu'elle cesse de prendre sur ses épaules un poids qui est n'est pas nécessaire.'

Elizabeth leva des yeux reconnaissants vers lui. 'J'apprécierais beaucoup le geste.'

-'Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame.' Il lui embrassa le revers de la main et se déplaça ensuite jusqu'au secrétaire où il tailla sa plume et entreprit aussitôt d'écrire sa lettre. Lizzie l'observa un moment, le cœur gonflé d'amour, puis retourna à sa lecture, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Sur une autre note, Maman et Papa sont à Londres, chez les Gardiner, pour quelques semaines. Kitty et Marie sont donc à Netherfields et m'aident beaucoup avec Charlie. Tu avais raison, Lizzie, Kitty n'est plus elle-même depuis quelques temps. Elle semble…distante. Je crois que de passer du temps ici avec moi lui fais du bien, mais je sens que les journées sont longues pour elle et ce n'est pas vraiment de son âge de s'occuper d'un enfant. Crois-tu que nous devrions l'envoyer chez Beatrice, notre cousine, dans le Sussex?_

_Aussi, je voulais savoir à quelle date tu pensais aller à Londres pour la Saison. J'étais décidé à ne pas y assister cette année puisque Charlie est encore si jeune, mais Caroline m'a convaincu qu'il serait très déplacé pour moi de ne pas y assister et que des nounous seraient disponibles pour s'occuper de mon fils. Et je sais que Charles a très envie de s'y rendre, mais ne veut pas quitter mes côtés, donc je crois que je m'y rendrai. De plus, cela me donnera l'occasion de te voir. _

_J'espère que tu iras mieux, ma chère sœur, tu me manques! Je n'aime pas être si loin de toi…_

_À bientôt j'espère,_

_Jane_

Elizabeth replia la lettre d'un air songeur. La promesse qu'elle avait faite à Kitty lui revint en tête et maintenant que Darcy et elle avaient fait la paix elle pourrait aborder le sujet avec plus d'aisance. De plus, ils avaient reçu la veille une lettre de Georgiana disant qu'elle les rejoindrait à Pemberley à la mi-mars afin de les accompagner à la Saison vers le début d'avril.

-'Une mauvaise nouvelle?' demanda soudainement Darcy et Lizzie sursauta, ayant été perdue dans ses pensées.

-'Non, ce n'est pas cela.' Répondit-elle en rosissant. Elle détestait demander des faveurs du genre, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille. Après tout, Lydia avait marié l'homme ayant presque ruiné la sœur de son époux et Kitty, à une époque qui lui semblait maintenant lointaine, avait longtemps suivi la cadette des Bennett comme un chien de poche. 'Will, j'ai quelque chose à demander.'

Elle lui expliqua alors la situation, précisant que sa sœur avait gagné en maturité depuis que Lydia n'était plus avec elle et que les conditions seraient à sa discrétion et qu'il serait le juge de si son comportement était acceptable.

-'Nous pourrions l'inviter ici avant de se rendre à Londres, question de voir comment elle se comporte, et si nous jugeons qu'elle se conduit de manière appropriée, nous pourrions l'amener avec nous à la Saison et la présenter. De plus, elle fera une bonne compagne pour Georgiana, elles sont environ du même âge.'

Darcy resta silencieux un moment, songeur. 'Et quand arriverait-elle?'

-'J'avais pensé à la mi-mars, lorsque Georgie serait ici.'

-'Hmm.'

-'Hmmm oui ou hmmm non?'

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant. 'Je suppose que cela irait.'

-'Vraiment?'

-'Tu sembles surprise.'

Elizabeth eut un petit rire. 'Je le suis! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si…facile.'

Darcy eut soudainement un air un peu coupable. 'Et bien, je dois avouer que mes raisons ne sont pas tout à fait…louables. Je dois partir pour une semaine avant notre départ pour Londres et je m'en sens coupable. Je suppose qu'un peu de compagnie ne te fera pas de tort et si ça peut te faire plaisir, ainsi que pardonner mon absence, alors soit, j'accepte.'

Déçue de savoir que son époux devait s'absenter, Lizzie fut cependant ravivée par la réponse positive à sa demande. De savoir que Kitty serait la bienvenue à Pemberley la remplissait d'une joie qu'elle n'avait pas soupçonnée et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant retourner à sa lettre en annonçant qu'il ferait les arrangements nécessaires avec Mr Bennett.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, Darcy était un homme nouveau et cela lui plaisait énormément.

(-*-)

_Alors voilà….qu'en pensez-vous? A force d'avoir travaillé dessus, je ne peux plus le sentir, mais j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié de le lire! J'ai toujours beaucoup de mal avec les chapitres de transitions et celui-ci était un véritable tournant pour notre couple…_

_Sur ce, à la prochaine et MERCI de votre grande patience ! : )_


	22. Chapitre 22: Aux frontières de Pemberley

_Milles excuses pour ce retard! Ces dernières semaines ont été hautes en émotions et l'échéancier que je m'étais fait a rapidement pris le large avec toutes les choses que j'avais à penser et à faire. Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 22, j'espère qu'il vous plaiera, même si, encore une fois, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions. J'ai l'impression que je dois faire avancer les personnages avant de leur imposer du changement. Sans plus tarder, bonne lecture : )_

**Chapitre 22**

_Les Frontières de Pemberley_

L'arrivée du printemps fit non seulement place à de plus belles températures, permettant ainsi de plus nombreuses sorties à l'extérieur, mais aussi à un nombre accru d'activités et d'énergie à Pemberley. Alors que le début de mars avait vu les deux époux souvent côte à côte, à cheval ou à pieds, visitant les fermes de la propriété ou en promenade sur les multiples chemins d'agréments, tout changea plutôt radicalement lorsque deux semaines plus tard apparu non seulement Georgiana et Kitty, mais aussi Jane et Charlie. La présence de ces deux derniers était une surprise de Darcy qui partaient pour affaire à Londres accompagné de Bingley.

Un si grand nombre de femmes sous un même toit donnait lieu à une cacophonie agréable pour la maitresse de Pemberley. L'ambiance, loin de celle ayant animé Netherfields lors de la réunion familiale des Bennets il y avait quelques mois, était plus que plaisante pour Lizzie; musique, lecture, broderie, promenades, pic-niques, jeux, chaque jour apportait son lot de passe-temps et d'amusements. Bien souvent les heures défilaient si vite que déjà la nuit tombait et chacune retrouvait sa chambre respective en attente du lendemain.

Si Elizabeth avait eu une certaine appréhension concernant le comportement de Kitty, elle réalisa bien vite qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. L'année de solitude qu'elle venait de passer avait altérer son caractère naïf et superficiel; à Pemberley, une nouvelle Katherine Bennett naquit. C'est avec satisfaction et fierté que Lizzie observa les changements qui transformèrent sa soeur d'une adolescente renfermée et aigre à une jeune femme sur la voie de l'épanouissement. Avec l'exemple de Georgiana, avec qui elle créa rapidement de forts liens d'amitié, il n'était pas difficile pour Kitty d'apprendre comment bien agir en société. Si son éducation avait sévèrement manqué dans ce domaine, elle rattrapa rapidement ce retard et prouva sans tarder sa bonne volonté. Son sens de l'observation et sa nature influençable l'encouragea à revisiter ses pensées et à adopter un comportement plus approprié et c'est avec une nouvelle confiance en elle que Kitty se réveillait tous les matins.

Katherine Bennett ne parlait pas souvent de Longbourne. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi; ici, à Pemberley, on n'ignorait pas sa présence ou ne la réprimendait pas à chaque instant. Elle qui avait toujours été la moins remarquée des cinq soeurs, la plus timide, la moins démonstrative, voilà qu'elle trouvait enfin une place où elle n'était pas interrompu par sa mère lorsqu'elle parlait, où ses idées et opinions étaient prises en considération et où, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait acceptée et appréciée. Cependant, il aurait été injuste de dire que Kitty était la seule qui changeait à vue d'oeil; Georgiana, réservée et insécure, s'épanouissait aussi dans cette nouvelle amitié. La cadette Darcy n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de tisser des liens avec qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Anne de Bourg, sa chétive cousine, et ce sous l'oeil constant de Lady Catherine. Jusqu'à maintenant sa vie avait été solitaire et ce n'est qu'à ce moment, en découvrant les plaisirs d'avoir une véritable amie de coeur, qu'elle réalisa à quel point cette solitude lui avait pesé. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que les deux jeunes filles soient devenues inséparables en très peu de temps, leur caractère s'accordant harmonieusement et leur besoin d'une relation amicale plus profonde étant mutuelle.

Elizabeth et Jane les observaient souvent, satisfaites, et plus d'une fois l'aînée des Bennetts remercia sa soeur d'avoir pris Kitty sous son aile.

-'Après cette histoire avec Lydia, j'étais certaine que William n'accepterait pas, je vais t'avouer.' Commenta Lizzie alors qu'elles sirotaient tranquillement leur thé dans le salon, Charlie sur les genoux de sa marraine.

-'Mr Darcy a un très grand coeur, je ne suis pas surprise de ce geste.' Répondit aussitôt Jane d'un ton doux. 'Et c'est aussi sa famille, par les liens du mariage.'

-'Lydia est aussi sa famille et par le même fait Wickham. Cela ne l'encourage pas pour autant à les prendre sous sa protection.'

Jane hocha brièvement la tête, mais ne répondit pas. Elle observa le fond de sa tasse en silence et Elizabeth s'alerta aussitôt de ce comportement. 'Que se passe-t-il? Tu fais une de ces têtes!'

-'Eh bien…'

-'C'est Lydia?'

-'Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.'

-'Qu'a-t-elle fait encore?' s'impatienta Lizzie en expirant bruyamment. 'A-t-elle demandé de l'argent à nouveau?'

-'Elle m'a écrit il y a de cela deux semaines, juste avant notre départ de Netherfields.' Répondit Jane d'une voix hésitante. 'Dans sa lettre elle me demandait effectivement de l'argent, mais je ne m'en offense pas, nous avons effectivement beaucoup plus d'argent qu'elle et les revenus de Mr. Wickham ne sont certainement pas suffisants pour subvenir à tous les besoins de sa famille.'

Elizabeth eut un rictus. 'Pas assez d'argent pour subvenir aux caprices et excentricités de sa femme et de ses propres dettes de jeu, tu veux dire! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les dépenses de Lydia et de Mr Wickham sont seulement le résultat d'une mauvaise gérance et non pas d'un manque de fonds quelconque. Ensuite, que disait la lettre?'

L'ainée des Bennetts prit une grande inspiration, comme si elle redoutait la réaction de sa soeur. 'Elle n'aime pas le nord. Elle veut revenir ici.'

-'Quelle surprise.'

-'Elle veut revenir ici avec Edwina…mais sans Mr Wickham.'

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils. 'Sans Mr Wickham? Tu veux dire…de manière permanante? Mais pourquoi?'

-'Il semble que notre famille lui manque et que la vie de femme de militaire est beaucoup moins amusante qu'elle ne le croyait. De plus, sous notre protection, elle ne manquerait de rien et notre nièce non plus.'

Lizzie s'étouffa presque avec son thé. '_Notre_ protection?'

-'Oui.'

-'Hors de question.'

-'Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça.' Dit Jane avec un sourire triste. 'Et avec raison. Après tout le mal que Mr Darcy s'est donné, je comprends très bien ta réticence à l'accueuillir sous votre toit. Cependant, je ne peux l'accueuillir sous le mien non plus car nous avons vendu Netherfields.'

Elizabeth reçu la nouvelle comme une claque au visage. 'Quoi? Depuis quand? Pourquoi? Et tu me l'annonces que maintenant? Et où allez-vous aller? Déménagez-vous plus au sud? Vous êtes déjà si loin!'

Jane haussa les épaules. 'Ce fut une décision plutôt hâtive et je n'ai eu la confirmation que ce matin, par une lettre que Charles m'a envoyé. Il m'en avait glissé un mot pendant le voyage, je crois qu'une offre avait été faites sur la maison et il y réfléchissait sérieusement. Pour l'instant nous vivrons à Londres, dans notre maison de ville, et nous verrons ensuite. Nous n'avons pas décidé de notre destination encore.'

-'Ne regretteras-tu pas Netherfields?'

-'Je pensais que oui, mais non…tant et aussi longtemps que je serai avec ma famille, je serai heureuse, peu importe l'emplacement. Cependant, il me peinerait de m'éloigner encore plus de toi, nous nous voyons déjà si peu.'

Lizzie posa une main sur la sienne. 'Tu es toujours la bienvenue à Pemberley, toi et ta famille, ne l'oublie pas.' Elle soupira, consciente que le problème qui s'imposait à elles ne présageait rien de bon en ce qui concernait leur sœur cadette. 'As-tu répondu à Lydia?'

-'Non, pas encore. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire qu'il m'est impossible de la recevoir, surtout à Londres. La maison n'est pas aussi grande et Caroline y est toujours, sans parler de Mrs et Mr Hurst qui y vivent plus souvent qu'à leur maison de campagne dans le Sussex. Il serait impensable d'accueuillir un autre bébé aussi, nous n'avons qu'une nurserie et des altérations sont déjà en cours pour une deuxième, pour l'enfant des Hursts qui naîtra cet été. Je ne peux demander de nouvelles faveurs à mon mari, je m'en sentirais affreusement coupable. Et je me sens tout aussi coupable de ne pouvoir offrir à ma propre soeur un toit et le support moral dont elle semble tant avoir besoin.'

Elizabeth se pinça l'arête du nez avec son pouce et son index. 'Ne cessera-t-elle donc jamais de dépendre de nous? Je vais t'avouer Jane que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il est hors de question que Lydia s'installe ici, peu importe l'espace qu'offre Pemberley. Même si elle vient seule avec Edwina, elle est toujours mariée à Mr Wickham et il est impensable de l'accueuillir ici comme si c'était chez lui. Et bien que j'aime ma soeur, je n'approuve pas de sa conduite et de ses choix. Je ne l'encouragerai pas dans cette ligne de pensée ni dans ses habitudes. Et elle est loin d'être sans ressources. Si elle cessait un peu de dépenser plus qu'il n'est nécessaire, peut-être réussirait-elle à avoir un contrôle sur sa vie. Il est grand temps qu'elle apprenne sa leçon et qu'elle gagne en maturité.'

Jane se mordit la lèvre. 'Elle a aussi mentionné le fait que Kitty se trouvait ici…et qu'elle aimerait retrouver sa soeur pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle, comme dans le bon vieux temps.'

Lizzie éclata d'un rire stupéfait. 'Et détruire tous les progrès que nous faisons avec Kitty? Je ne crois pas, non!'

-'Que pouvons-nous faire alors?'

La maitresse de Pemberley roula les yeux. 'Si elle est _si_ inconfortable dans sa vie dans le nord, elle n'a qu'à faire une visite prolongée à Longbourne. Et je suppose que pour adoucir nos consciences, nous lui enverrons de l'argent…'

Jane approuva brièvement. 'Oui, c'est une solution qui m'était venue à l'esprit, mais je crains qu'elle ne l'apprécie point… Elle semblait insister sur le fait qu'elle souhaitait être avec nous et Longbourne est loin d'ici et de Londres.'

-'Elle devra se contenter de ce qu'elle reçoit. Un peu d'humilité ne lui ferait pas de tort non plus.'

-'Je suppose que tu as raison.'

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuse pendant un moment. Elizabeth, qui se sentait maintenant de mauvaise humeur, essaya tant bien que mal de chasser les pensées négatives qui l'assaillaient. Lydia était tellement insouciante et gâtée! Cétait elle qui avait choisi de s'enfuir avec Wickham – et ce au risque de ruiner la réputation de sa famille entière – et voilà qu'elle souhaitait revenir car elle trouvait sa situation désagréable! Et bien, c'était à elle de se débrouiller avec les conséquences de ses actes. Si elle souhaitait délaisser son mari et se réfugier à des miles de son foyer, soit, mais les portes de Pemberley resteraient closes.

Jane prit son temps avant de répondre à la lettre de Lydia et, le moment venu, le fit avec l'aide d'Elizabeth. Il était difficile pour la douce Mrs Bingley, contrairement à sa soeur, de refuser quoi que ce soit à sa cadette. Une fois scellée avec de la cire, Lizzie donna la lettre à un valet et n'y pensa plus. Elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher la dernière semaine à Pemberley et voulait profiter pleinement de la compagnie qui s'y trouvait avant d'avoir à retourner à Londres pour la Saison. De plus, Darcy était attendu pour le lendemain et elle avait beaucoup de mal à songer à autre chose qu'au retour de son mari.

Cette soirée-là sembla plus longue que les autres pour Elizabeth. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement, maintenant qu'une quinzaine d'heures seulement la séparait de Darcy? Percevant son impatience, Georgiana fut celle qui prit en charge le déroulement de la soirée et elle et Kitty performèrent ensemble, puis à tour de rôle, devant le petit public présent. Lizzie leur en fut reconnaissante et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle gagna son lit, espérant que le sommeil la gagnerait dans les plus brefs délais et que les heures défileraient rapidement.

Cependant, Elizabeth avait beau essayer, le sommeil ne la gagna pas. Elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit sans trouver de répis et c'est avec un certain découragement qu'elle abandonna, les yeux grands ouverts, vers les petites heures du matin. Elle décida alors de se lever et de s'installer à son secrétaire pour écrire à Charlotte. Il y avait une éternité qu'elle avait eu de ses nouvelles et pendant un bref moment sa culpabilité de négliger son amie fut plus forte que son impatience et cinq pages et deux heures plus tard Lizzie déposa sa plume avec un soupir. Sentant que le fourmillement la regagnait, elle se leva, enfila une robe de chambre et sortit dans les couloirs. Elle marcha un long moment, arpentant les corridors, s'arrêtant devant une peinture, puis une scupture, s'attardant sur la galerie afin d'observer le paysage endormi par les fenêtres. Elizabeth se rendit même dans la chambre bleue, là où elle avait lu le journal d'Anne Darcy dans les premiers mois de son mariage. Tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis, tant de choses avaient changé! Elle prit place sur le lit, observa les rayons lunaires sur les tissus colorés des chaises et des tentures du lit à baldaquin. L'air était froid et l'atmosphère sombre; Lizzie frissona, les cheveux sur sa nuque se soulevant. Une impression d'être observée la chassa bien vite de la pièce et elle regagna rapidement le premier étage, là où se trouvait sa chambre et celle de ses invités.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte de la nurserie de Charlie, Elizabeth s'arrêta. Elle entendait des bruits derrière la porte et elle identifia rapidement la voix de la nourrice de son neveu et les pleurs de ce dernier. Elle frappa brièvement sur la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

-'Y a-t-il un problème?' murmura la maitresse de Pemberley, remarquant les traits tirés et les baillements continuels de la jeune femme.

-'Non, Madame. Je suis désolée si le petit vous a réveillé, il ne semble pas vouloir dormir.'

Le cadran sur la vanité annonça cinq heures. Convaincu que le sommeil ne la trouverait pas, même après une nuit blanche, elle tendit les mains et dit : 'Donnez-le moi. Je vais l'endormir.'

La nourrice sembla surprise, mais obéit volontiers. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Elizabeth berça doucement Charlie en chuchotant afin de calmer ses chignements. À sa grande surprise, les pleurs de l'enfant cessèrent rapidement et ses deux grands yeux rougis se levèrent vers les siens et les observèrent avec intérêt. Lizzie s'installa alors sur la chaise à bascule dans le coin de la pièce, étrangement touchée par ce regard si pur et innocent. Combien de temps s'écoula jusqu'à ce que la lumière naturelle s'infiltre dans la pièce, Elizabeth ne le sut pas. Le lever de soleil était magnifique en ce matin de fin de mars; les teintes de bleus se dégradaient en vert, puis jaune, puis orange et enfin rose, peignant un tableau des plus délicieux. Cependant, malgré la beauté du paysage, c'est le visage de son neveu qui donnait le plus d'émerveillement à Lizzie. Bien emmailloté, seul sa tête était découverte; une épaisse chevelure bouclée, d'un roux aussi pimpant que celui de son père, recouvrait son crâne. Sa petite bouche fine se pinçait de temps en temps et faisait une moue dans son sommeil qui ne manquait pas de la faire rire. Elle caressait alors doucement son front, traçant la ligne de ses sourcils, suivant son petit nez fin, ses joues jouflus et son petit menton à fossette. Lizzie pouvait voir en lui les traits de sa soeur et de son beau-frère à la fois et elle n'arrivait jamais à dire à qui il ressemblait le plus. Elle ne se fatiguait pas de le regarder, d'enregistrer dans sa mémoire tous les petits détails et les sentiments qui l'habitaient alors qu'elle le berçait afin de le garder endormit. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas douée avec les enfants, mais il lui semblait qu'avec Charlie tout était plus facile. Il avait hérité du caractère doux de sa mère, ce qui faisait de lui un bébé tranquille et docile. Avec lui, Elizabeth perdait peu à peu sa peur de la maternité qu'il l'avait assaillie lorsque Lydia leur avait rendu visite avec Edwina. À ce moment, être mère lui avait semblé impossible, impensable; cependant, deux semaines à observer et cajoler son neveu avait réussi à la détendre et à la rendre curieuse.

-'J'y arriverai, un jour.' Murmura-t-elle soudainement alors que Charlie s'agitait dans son sommeil. 'Un jour.'

Un mouvement la fit sursauter et elle tourna la tête vers la porte où se tenait Darcy, les bras croisés, le visage étrangement sérieux. Son coeur se mit à battre et un grand sourire s'étendit sur son visage. Elle posa délicatement l'enfant dans son berceau avant de se précipiter vers son mari afin de l'étreindre avec force.

-'Quand es-tu arrivé?' lui demanda-t-elle au creux de son cou, soulagée d'enfin pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras après deux semaines d'absence.

-'À l'instant.' Répondit-il dans ses cheveux. Puis il se déroba à son étreinte et emprisonna son visage entre ses mains. 'J'étais trop impatient de te revoir, je suis parti à la première heure ce matin pour être ici le plus tôt possible. J'ai été surpris de ne pas te voir au lit.'

Elizabeth l'embrassa tendrement. 'Je n'arrivais pas à dormir car je savais que tu allais arriver aujourd'hui. Je me suis dit que je ferais bien mieux de venir ici où je serais utile.'

Darcy hocha la tête et l'étreignit à nouveau en soupirant. 'Je suis content d'être à la maison, même si ce n'est que pour très peu de temps. Et je suis encore plus heureux d'enfin te revoir.'

-'Et moi donc.'

-'Comment les choses se sont-elles passées? Kitty est-elle à la hauteur de tes attentes?'

Le sourire d'Elizabeth s'agrandit. 'Plus que j'aurais pu imaginer, Will. Elle semble une autre personne complètement, je suis très fière d'elle. Elle peut aller loin, j'en suis certaine. Elle n'a pas la grâce et la beauté de Georgiana, mais ses manières se sont améliorés considérablement depuis qu'elle est ici et je crois qu'elle est prête à venir avec nous à Londres.'

Darcy eut un air douteux. 'À ce point?'

-'Oui, à ce point. Kitty est comme une éponge. Elle absorbe tout ce qu'on lui dit et l'applique ensuite avec sérieux. Elle est à sa place avec nous.'

Le maitre de Pemberley eut un petit sourire. 'Si tu le dis alors cela ne peut être que vrai.'

-'Et si tu as un peu de chance, peut-être pourras-tu en être témoin toi-même. Cependant, je ne compterais pas là-dessus, tu l'intimides énormément.' Ajouta-t-elle en riant. Elle se déroba à lui et sonna la cloche pour appeler la nourrice. Elle vint quelques instants plus tard et, après une dernière carresse sur la joue de son neveu, Elizabeth sortit de la pièce avec son époux. Elle aurait voulu l'entraîner dans leur chambre et rattraper le temps perdu, mais elle connaissait bien son mari; elle devait prendre son mal en patience et attendre qu'ils soient seuls ce soir.

-'Les autres ne tarderont pas à descendre. Il serait agréable de prendre notre déjeuner sur la terrasse, non? La journée est magnifique.'dit-elle avec entrain en passant son bras sous le sien.

Darcy fit la moue. 'Je vous avouerais, ma chère Mrs Darcy, que j'avais espéré pouvoir passer quelques moments seul avec vous.'

Elizabeth sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'une manière espiègle. 'Ah oui?'

Darcy éclata de rire. 'Cela semble vous surprendre.'

-'En effet.'

-'Allons nous promener.' Dit-il soudainement, l'air sérieux. 'Partons à cheval, tous les deux.'

Elizabeth fut si surprise que son unique réponse fut: 'Maintenant? Mais…et les autres?'

-'Je suis chez moi, non? De toute façon, Bingley et Jane resteront probablement ensemble avec Charlie. Kitty et Georgiana peuvent bien se passer de nous pour quelques instants encore.'

Pourquoi hésitait-elle? Darcy lui proposait de passer du temps seul à seul! Lizzie sentit l'excitation monter en elle à l'idée d'un avant-midi avec son époux, à cheval qui plus est. Elle pourrait lui montrer ses progrès depuis son départ; son instructeur lui avait enseigné à sauter une petite haie d'à peine un pieds et elle avait hâte de lui montrer.

Darcy l'embrassa longuement. 'Allez vous changer et dites à Abby de préparer un petit repas pour emporter. Je vais de ce pas faire atteler les chevaux. Nul besoin d'une coiffure et tenue compliquée, où nous allons nous serons tout à fait seuls.'

C'est le coeur battant qu'Elizabeth obéit à ces recommandations et qu'elle enfila rapidement une robe toute simple – d'un brun riche avec des détails en dentelle blanche – et tressa elle-même ses cheveux. Elle se précipita ensuite à l'extérieur où Darcy l'attendait déjà, Lily et Malek s'impatientant derrière lui, le panier en osier contenant leur repas chargé sur l'imposant étalon noir. Il l'aida lui-même à prendre place sur sa jument et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, ils s'élançaient direction sud, vers le boisé.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, ils ralentirent le pas et discutèrent longuement en laissant les bêtes les guider. Le chemin était large et bien entretenu; ils ne pouvaient pas se perdre. De toute manière, Darcy connaissait Pemberley comme le fond de sa poche. Après une bonne heure ainsi, Elizabeth jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à son époux lorsqu'il bifurqua vers la droite, directement entre les arbres. Il ne répondit que par un sourire et elle suivit docilement, curieuse de savoir où il l'emmenait. Les minutes passèrent où ils progressèrent lentement, Darcy souleva les branchages trop bas pour permettre à Lizzie de passer sans se faire mal, puis ils arrivèrent à une clairière où il démonta et l'aida à faire de même. Plus loin, les arbres étaient trop serrés pour permettre aux chevaux de passer. Ils laissèrent donc les bêtes paitrent à cet endroit et poursuivirent quelques instants à pieds. Il ne fut pas long pour que les arbres disparaissent complètement et qu'une falaise coupe le terrain sous leurs pieds, ne laissant qu'un demi lune ouvert où se tenir.

La vue était époustouflante. La falaise faisait au moins cent pieds de haut et, à l'horizon, s'étendait le sud du Derbyshire. Les lots de terre étaient colorés par les nouvelles plantations et de minces filets de fumée indiquaient l'emplacement des habitations. Le sol semblait onduler comme la houle de la mer et les nuages, peu nombreux par cette belle journée de printemps, semblaient presqu'à leur hauteur. Le ciel était bleue et lipide; l'air était frais, mais le soleil chaud. C'était un petit coin de paradis.

-'Voici une des frontières de Pemberley.' Dit Darcy d'une voix solonelle.

-'C'est tout simplement…magique.' Répondit Elizabeth sous son souffle, émue.

Il vint l'étreindre par derrière, enlaçant sa taille et appuyant sa tête contre la sienne. 'Je n'ai jamais amené personne ici…tu es la seule personne avec qui je veux partager cet endroit.'

Lizzie sourit. 'Notre endroit juste à nous.'

-'J'y compte bien. J'aurais dû t'y amener bien avant, je suis désolée. Cela te plaît?'

-'Tout me plaît ici, tu le sais bien.' Répondit-elle doucement. Puis elle soupira d'aise, heureuse des bras de son mari autour d'elle, de sentir sa chaleur à travers ses vêtements. 'Parfois je n'arrive pas à croire la chance que j'ai. J'ai épousé un homme que j'aime, je suis maîtresse du plus beau domaine de l'Angleterre, ma soeur préférée est heureuse et mère d'un enfant dont je suis la marraine…Que pourrais-je demander de mieux?'

Darcy ressera son étreinte. Elizabeth tomba silencieuse en entendant une petite voix dans sa tête, une voix qui, de plus en plus, hantait son esprit. Dernièrement, elle avait été très présente et ce depuis la venue de Jane et Charlie à Pemberley. Tout d'abord elle n'avait pas vraiment compris les sentiments qui l'habitait à la vue de sa sœur et de son neveu; une espèce de point indolore à la poitrine, une sensation très étrange au niveau du ventre. Son amour pour sa soeur lui refusait de croire que ce qu'elle ressentait était de l'envie; non, elle ne pouvait pas être envieuse de Jane, c'était impossible. Pourtant, c'était quelque chose de similaire. Quelque chose qui s'intensifiait lorsqu'elle prenait Charlie dans ses bras pour jouer avec lui ou l'endormir. Quelque chose de fort, de poignant…et, surtout, qui s'empirait de jour en jour.

Très peu de fois avait-elle songé auparavant à la maternité. Il y avait déjà quelques mois depuis la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Darcy à ce sujet et à ce moment-là elle ne s'était pas sentie prête à être mère. Le couple avait été d'accord que rien ne pressait et elle était toujours de cet avis; chaque chose en son temps. Cependant, aujourd'hui elle se sentait moins craintive face à tout cela. Les deux dernières semaines avaient suffit pour lui faire comprendre que la maternité n'était pas une épreuve à endurer, mais pouvait être quelque chose de réellement beau et gratifiant. Elizabeth n'était pas encore prête à admettre qu'elle souhaitait que cela lui arrive, mais le halo de doutes et de peurs s'étaient légèrement dissipé et avait laissé place à une espèce de languissement.

C'était à cela que lui faisait penser la petite voix alors que Darcy et elle observait ensemble le paysage. Bien au chaud dans les bras de son époux, Lizzie ne lui laissait pas voir le léger froncement de sourcils qui décorait son visage alors qu'elle songeait à cette envie d'agrandir sa famille. Elle n'osait pas aborder le sujet avec Darcy; après tout, ils en avaient parlés. Pourquoi avait-elle changé d'opinion en si peu de temps? Pourquoi ce désir grandissant l'obsédait-elle autant tout à coup? Elle s'était même surprise la semaine dernière à être déçue d'avoir ses saignements mensuels…C'était à ne rien y comprendre!

Elizabeth se refusa soudainement de se laisser acaparer par toutes ces questions; combien de fois avait-elle l'occasion d'être seule de cette manière avec son mari depuis son mariage? Très peu. Ils avaient souvent passés quelques heures à vagabonder dans les jardins, à discuter assis sur la terrasse ou bien à l'intérieur dans leurs pièces favorites, mais toujours la possibilité d'être dérangé par quelconque urgentes affaires planait au-dessus de leur tête. Darcy était un bon maître; il souhaitait prendre part à tout, être au courant de tout, décider de tout. Rien ne se passait sur ses terres dont il n'était pas au courant et toutes les décisions prises avaient au préalable été révisées. Lors de ses absences, parfois longues, des comptes-rendus de la situation étaient envoyés à chaque jour et les plus gros problèmes étaient gérer par Darcy de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les petits détails étaient laissés à son bras droit, Mr Grey, et jamais cet homme – dont le père avait été, avant lui, le bras droit de Darcy Senior – ne l'avait déçu. De se retrouver au milieu de la nature, assise sur une couverture avec, la tête sur ses genoux repliés, la tête de son époux, Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter que la matinée ne touche jamais à sa fin. Ici, elle avait Darcy juste pour elle. Ici, aucune convention ni règles d'étiquette ne l'empêchait de caresser sa chevelure abondante ou de l'embrasser ouvertement. Elle pouvait retirer son chapeau et laisser le vent jouer dans ses cheveux. Elle pouvait parler de tout et de rien, sans gêne. Ici, ils étaient libres.

Darcy semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'à son habitude. Il raconta comment il avait trouvé cet endroit lorsqu'il était adolescent et la fréquence à laquelle il y venait pour avoir de la solitude. Il lui parla de son enfance, de ses parents. Il lui parla de ses attentes envers les récoltes de la fin de l'été, les plans qu'il avait de faire déffricher une nouvelle section de terre afin d'agrandir la surface de plantation. Il énuméra les choses que Mr Grey aurait à complété en son absence pour la Saison; un nouveau système d'irrigation pour les fermiers situés plus à l'ouest de Pemberley, un puit, une nouvelle grange et un silot d'entreposage. Elizabeth l'écouta attentivement, curieuse et intéressée.

-'Je suis désolé, je dois t'embêter avec toutes ces banalités.' S'excusa Darcy, soudainement conscient du genre de conversation qu'ils avaient.

-'Pas du tout, j'aime en entendre parler. Il n'y a aucune règle de bienséance m'interdisant d'apprendre, non?'

Son époux eut un sourire. Il tenait sa main dans la sienne et s'amusa à dessiner des formes sur sa peau. 'J'oublie parfois que je peux te parler de n'importe quoi.' Commenta-t-il. 'Tout semble être d'intérêt à tes yeux. Je ne crois pas connaître une femme s'intéressant autant au sevrage des veaux ou à la manière de réparer un mur de pierre.'

Elizabeth haussa les épaules. 'Je suis d'avis que nous n'en savons jamais assez.'

-'Moi aussi. Il est rare de trouver un collègue avec une ouverture d'esprit assez large et à la personnalité contrôlante au point de tout vouloir régenter et superviser sur son domaine. La plupart des hommes de société n'y entendent rien. Ils ne pensent qu'aux bons coups, aux loisirs et aux femmes.'

Lizzie l'observa plus attentivement un moment, ayant remarqué le ton acerbe avec lequel il venait de parler. 'Quelque chose me dit que tu as passé deux semaines plutôt ennuyantes.'

Darcy ne put s'empêcher de rire. 'J'y suis habitué. Cependant, ce n'est pas mon temps là-bas qui me rend aussi sombre, mais notre départ imminent pour Londres. Je n'aime pas quitter Pemberley. Si je m'écoutais, je n'irais pas et passerait l'année ici, sur mes terres, à m'assurer que tout est en ordre.'

-'Rien ne nous en empêche.'

-'Je ne peux pas penser seulement à moi. Georgiana doit être en société, je ne peux gâcher son avenir par mes envies égoïstes. De plus, il est de notre devoir d'assister à la Saison, pour le moment.'

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Puis, Darcy changea de sujet. 'J'ai eu la visite de Richard lorsque j'étais à Londres. Les affaires de succession sont réglées et il est officiellement Earl.'

-'Pauvre Richard…'

Darcy lui jeta un air interrogateur. Elizabeth répondit: 'Il n'a jamais vraiment eu l'étoffe d'un Earl, avec toutes les responsabilités que cela implique…Il aimait sa liberté, ses loisirs, son "anonymat" si je puis dire. À partir de maintenant il ne peut plus faire quoi que ce soit qui ne sera pas remarqué et jugé.'

-'Et il lui faut une femme. Un héritier.'

Lizzie soupira. 'J'ai toujours cru que le Colonel finirait vieux garçon.'

-'C'était mon opinion aussi.'

Nouveau silence. Elizabeth était triste pour son cousin; le Colonel Fitzwilliam était un homme bon, enjoué et jovial, jamais elle ne l'avait vu triste ou abbatu. Il avait cette soif de vivre qu'elle admirait, qu'il mettait dans tous ses voyages, ses projets. À entendre parler Darcy, Richard ne serait certainement plus le même homme, ne l'était peut-être déjà plus. Il ne méritait pas cela et Lizzie ne pouvait croire que le destin ait été si dur avec lui.

-'Trève de mauvaises nouvelles.' Dit-elle soudainement, ne voulant pas laisser ce genre de discussion mettre un voile sur leur moment d'intimité. 'Tu m'as manqué, Will. J'avais si hâte que tu reviennes.'

Darcy se releva afin de poser sa main contre sa joue. 'Pas plus que moi.'

Il l'embrassa, doucement tout d'abord, puis avec un peu plus de fougue. Ses doigts vinrent détacher ses cheveux, dénouant la natte qui les tenait sagement ensemble. Sa prise sur sa nuque était solide, pressante. Elizabeth entoura ses bras autour de son cou, collant son corps contre le sien. Face à face, à genoux, ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre comme si leur proximité n'était pas encore assez proche à leur goût. Ç'avait été deux longues semaines, pour tous les deux, et l'empressement de Darcy à la toucher lui démontrait clairement qu'il était tout aussi enflammé qu'elle à partager un moment de pure folie.

Lizzie ne sut pas jusqu'où ils auraient pu aller. Son désir pour son mari lui aurait fait accepter n'importe quoi, même de le laisser la prendre à cet endroit, en plein milieu de la nature. En fait, elle se sentait plus à l'aise là que dans leur chambre à Pemberley, où n'importe quelle oreille pouvait entendre leurs échanges conjuguaux. À cet endroit, seuls les oiseaux pouvaient les observer et il y avait peu de risque qu'ils les dénoncent. Personne ne pouvait les voir ou les entendre et cette idée d'isolement était excitante. Darcy semblait penser de même, n'hésitant pas à soulever sa robe pour aller toucher sa peau, à s'attaquer au lacet de son jupon, à déboutonner son propre pantalon. Cependant, avant même qu'il ait pu franchir cette barrière, Lizzie, qui manquait de souffle tant les baisers de son mari était insistants contre ses lèvres, eut une quinte de toux qui l'a fit se dérober à son emprise brusquement pour un petit moment.

Cet évènement fut assez pour couper court à cet enivrant laisser-aller. Furieuse de ce moment de faiblesse, Lizzie ne put tenter de reprendre là où ils avaient arrêtés car Darcy l'attira à lui aussitôt pour la réchauffer.

-'Quel idiot je suis, t'emmener au grand air alors que tu n'es pas tout à fait remise de ta maladie.' Dit-il d'une voix dure. 'Je suis désolée, mon amour, je n'ai pas réfléchi.'

Elizabeth se laissa prendre, mais son ton était ferme lorsqu'elle répondit: 'Tout va bien, Will, ce n'est que passager. Le grand air me fait du bien, cette toux est de moins en moins présente, ne t'inquiète pas. Le Docteur Baker a dit que c'était normal et que je l'aurais pour un moment encore.'

-'Tout de même, quel inconscient je fais! En plein mois de mars, dans le vent glacial, ce n'est certainement pas l'endroit ni le moment pour répondre à notre désir.'

Lizzie roula les yeux. 'C'est ridicule.'

-'Certainement pas.'

-'Will, il ne fait pas froid du tout. Qui plus est, j'avais même très chaud. Crois-tu que je puisse rester froide devant de telles avances? Au contraire, rien ne pouvait me réchauffer plus que cela.'

Elle le vit rougir légèrement, mais sa colère se dissipa rapidement. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis, alors qu'Elizabeth pensait que plus rien ne serait dit, Darcy dit soudainement: 'Cette peur ne me quittera donc jamais?'

Elle leva des yeux inquisiteurs vers lui; le regard de son époux était sombre.

-'Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de craindre que tu ne disparaisses à jamais. Ces deux semaines loin de toi ont été pénibles; chaque jour je me demandais si tu allais bien, si tu toussais encore, si la fièvre était revenue. Ici, je peux surveiller ton état et me rassurer de voir la couleur sur tes joues et la lumière dans tes yeux. Là-bas, je ne pouvais m'en tenir qu'au rapport qu'Abby faisait et que Mr Grey me transmettait dans les comptes-rendus quotidiens. Chaque soir je m'endors avec une certaine anxiété, avec la peur de me réveiller en sursaut car quelque chose a dégénéré. Je sais que je n'ai plus à craindre que ton état s'empire; le médecin m'a mille fois rassuré de la chose. Cependant, la peur reste là, derrière tout le reste.'

Elizabeth lui fit tourner la tête vers elle. 'Je vais bien. Plus que bien même.'

-'Oui, mais si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose? N'importe quoi peut t'enlever à moi. Et plus le temps avance, plus cette crainte en moi est forte. Je sais que certains…dangers…te guèteront un jour.'

Elle haussa des sourcils. 'Des dangers? Quelles sortes de dangers?'

Il ne répondit pas. Elle insista. 'Will?'

-'Il se fait tard, nous devons retourner à la maison, nos invités vont se demander où nous sommes.'

Elizabeth ne put avoir plus d'explications sur le sujet et c'est avec déception qu'elle suivit son mari afin de prendre le chemin du retour.

Ils firent la route en silence. Il n'y avait pas de tension entre eux, seulement la déception de devoir retourner dans le monde réel où ils devaient être de bons hôtes et accomplir leurs devoirs. Ils observèrent les lieux, les arbres, les chemins de terres, les cours d'eau, le lac, la maison; ils gravaient dans leur mémoire les moindres détails de la propriété afin d'en avoir le plus de souvenirs pendant leur absence.

Cependant, leur retour à la maison après leur promenade fut teinté d'une étrange surprise qui laissa le couple Darcy perplexe. Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte principale, un domestique se présenta devant son maître avec une lettre sur un plateau bien poli. Elizabeth vit son mari pâlir en voyant l'écriture serrée et ronde sur l'enveloppe; il l'ouvrit sans attendre et, après la lecture, leva les yeux vers sa femme. Son regard était hésitant.

-'Que se passe-t-il?' s'inquiéta aussitôt Lizzie. 'Est-ce de mauvaises nouvelles?'

-'Non…' répondit Darcy en relisant les lignes, comme pour être sûr. 'C'est l'auteur de cette lettre qui me surprend.'

-'Qui est-ce?'

-'Lady Catherine.'

(-*-)

_Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il saura éveiller en vous mes chères lectrices une curiosité impatiente pour la suite ;) Je ne peux vous assurer la date, mon emploi du temps étant beaucoup plus chargé que l'automne passé où je publiais aux trois semaines, mais je vous assure que je fais mon possible. Pour l'instant, je prends deux semaines de congé bien mérité et je pars en vacances, donc je m'y remets à mon retour! Merci et les reviews sont toujours très appréciés! _


	23. Chapter23:La Vengeance de Lady Catherine

_Désolée d'avoir fait tarder ce chapitre, mais le mois d'août a été des plus mouvementé pour moi car j'ai décidé de déménager et je n'avais que trois semaines pour tout préparer! Mais bon, je vous épargne mes longues excuses et vous présente sans plus attendre le chapitre 23 : ) Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 23**

_La Vengeance de Lady Catherine De Bourgh_

Darcy ne savait pas quoi en penser. Cela faisait presque deux ans maintenant qu'il n'avait pas eu des nouvelles de Lady Catherine de Bourgh et connaissant son caractère rancunier il avait eu très peu d'espoir de réconciliation. Depuis qu'il avait annoncé ses fiançailles à Elizabeth elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole ni entretenu la correspondance qu'ils avaient eu pendant plus de quinze ans. Georgiana lui avait confirmé la complète indifférence de leur tante en lui confiant que pas une fois, lors de ses visites, n'avait-elle entendu son nom être prononcé. C'était tout comme si le couple Darcy n'existait pas à ses yeux. La surprise de Dacy n'était donc pas infondée et il ne put s'empêcher de se méfier de la raison pour laquelle Lady Catherine avait subitement changé d'opinion.

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains; la lettre n'était en aucun cas élogieuse et allait comme suit :

_Mon cher neveu,_

_Beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis votre dernière visite et, la Saison approchant, il est indispensable que vous preniez le temps de venir à Rosings Park pour une courte visite. Ma très aimée fille, Anne de Bourgh, héritière de mes titres, se joindra à vous pour la suite de votre voyage vers Londres afin d'être, elle aussi, présentée à la Court. Même si ma santé est parfaite, mon âge ne me permet pas de l'y accompagner et je compte donc sur vous, son cousin par le sang, pour y voir._

_Je vous attends donc dans les plus brefs délais, en compagnie bien sûr de votre sœur Georgiana._

_Bien à vous,_

_Lady Catherine de Bourgh _

Certes, quiconque lisant le parchemin de qualité n'aurait rien trouvé hors de l'ordinaire si ce n'est qu'un message d'une tante à son neveu, poliment écrite. Cependant, Darcy fulminait de voir que Lizzie n'avait pas été adéquatement invitée comme cela aurait dû être. Cette insulte, quoi que subtile, n'échappait pas au maître de Pemberley; si sa tante avait réellement passé l'éponge, elle n'aurait pas eu l'audace d'être si impolie envers sa femme. Alors, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la pousser à lui écrire? Lady Catherine n'était pas une femme sotte; elle savait très bien que Darcy ne viendrait pas sans Elizabeth. Si cet affront était intentionnel alors pourquoi les inviter? Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire et Darcy se jura d'y voir dès qu'il serait à Rosings Park.

Il attendit d'être à l'étage dans leur chambre pour montrer la lettre à Elizabeth, qui ne sembla pas affectée par l'absence de son nom. Elle sembla cependant surprise de l'invitation. 'Il serait utopique de croire qu'elle voit maintenant que c'est l'amour qui nous unit et non un différent d'intérêts, je suppose?'

-'En effet, cela serait irréaliste.'

-'Hm.'

-'Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'y aller, Elizabeth. Nous pouvons aller directement à Londres.'

Lizzie eut un rire sarcastique. 'Oui, bien sûr, je suis certaine que cela ne l'offensera pas. Et les conséquences en seraient désastreuses.'

-'Elle nous a ignoré pendant deux ans, je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait faire de plus.'

-'Je parlais de toi, William.' Répondit sa femme en lui jetant un regard entendu. 'Je ne suis pas prête à passer la Saison avec ta conscience qui te remet sans cesse sur le nez que tu n'as pas été respectueux envers la sœur de ta mère, la seule relation qu'il te reste du côté maternel, excepté Anne et Richard.'

Darcy soupira, sachant très bien qu'Elizabeth avait raison sur ce point. Une partie de lui souhaitait ne pas se soucier de sa tante, de partir directement pour Londres sans avoir à s'arrêter à Rosings Park où il était certain de découvrir une facette caché de cette histoire, mais une autre, cette partie qui le ramenait toujours à l'ordre et l'obsédait presque continuellement, lui rappela qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir si facilement s'il manquait à son devoir. 'Nous n'avons donc pas le choix.'

-'Je ne crois pas, non.'

-'Lizzie, je crains le motif derrière cette invitation.' Dit-il soudainement après un moment de silence.

Son épouse haussa les sourcils. 'Pourquoi? Anne est en âge, il est grand temps qu'elle soit présentée. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne l'a pas été auparavant…vingt-six ans me semble plutôt avancé pour faire ses débuts…'

-'C'est exactement ce qui me tracasse. De plus, Anne n'est pas plus en santé qu'elle ne l'a été dans les dernières années. Pourquoi maintenant?'

-'Crois-tu réellement que Lady Catherine cache quelque chose derrière tout ça?'

-'Je ne sais pas. Espérons que non.'

(-*-)

Une telle nouvelle ne vint pas sans remuer les choses à Pemberley. Faire le détour pour visiter Rosings Park signifiait partir sur-le-champ afin d'arriver à temps pour la Saison à Londres la semaine suivante. Les bagages furent fait en vitesse et le reste de leurs possessions qui les suivrait jusqu'à leur maison de ville resta derrière pour le moment et seraient envoyés le plus tôt possible afin d'y être avant leur arrivée. Une dépêche avait été envoyé en vitesse afin de répondre à l'invitation, à laquelle Darcy n'avait pas manqué d'inclure la présence de sa femme et sa belle-sœur, et cela lui procura une certaine satisfaction. D'avoir deux Bennett sous son toit ne manqueraient pas d'agacer sa tante.

Les diligences firent bonne route et presque trois jours entiers furent requis pour se rendre à destination. Fatigués, endoloris et plutôt de mauvaise humeur, Elizabeth, Georgiana, Kitty et lui mirent pieds à terre devant l'immense demeure de Rosings Park. Une lignée de domestique les attendait patiemment et chacun fut débarrassé de leurs effets aussitôt qu'ils eurent franchis la grande porte d'entrée. Bien sûr, Lady Catherine ne les accueilli pas en personne; elle attendait au salon, comme à son habitude. Cependant, Darcy fut surpris de voir Richard Fitzwilliam débarquer dans la pièce et le saluer plutôt sombrement.

-'Que fais-tu ici?' s'étonna-t-il après lui avoir serré la main, non sans remarquer le peu d'empressement et de jovialité de la part de son cousin.

Le nouvel Earl ne répondit pas. Il accueillit ses cousines avec un baise-main et une phrase polie, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter le maître de Pemberley. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Elizabeth, qui n'avait pas vu Richard depuis avant l'accident qui avait bouleversé sa vie, et il vu qu'elle partageait son opinion. Certes, son manque d'enjouement était compréhensible; qu'il l'ignore ainsi était tout à fait inattendu.

-'Je suis certain que vous voulez vous rafraîchir dans vos chambres respectives.' Dit le Colonel en les invitant à monter à l'étage. 'Vos domestiques vous montreront vos accommodations.'

-'Par ici je vous prie.' Lui indiqua un jeune valet en s'inclinant, pointant vers la gauche après avoir monté une première volée de marches.

-'Madame, si vous voulez bien me suivre.' Demanda poliment une jeune demoiselle en faisant signe à Elizabeth de la suivre au deuxième étage, là où Kitty et Georgiana avaient leur chambre.

Darcy resta stupéfait un moment et avant même qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, son épouse était dirigée loin de lui, un étage plus haut, hors d'accès. Elizabeth lui jeta un regard suppliant, réalisant soudainement l'affront qu'il leur était fait, et Darcy dût faire un effort pour garder le contrôle de lui-même.

-'Où emmenez-vous ma femme?' demanda-t-il plutôt durement.

-'Ce sont les ordres de Lady Catherine.' Répondit-il le domestique sans broncher. 'Veuillez me suivre s'il-vous-plaît.'

Il obéit sans pouvoir répliquer et s'installa dans la pièce qui lui avait été désignée, non sans noter qu'elle différait de la chambre qu'il avait l'habitude d'occuper auparavant. N'avait-il pas toujours été traité en invité d'honneur lors de ses visites à Rosings Park? N'avait-il toujours pas eu la plus belle chambre, celle avec vue sur le grand parc et les jardins? Après s'être rapidement rafraîchit, il rejoignit Elizabeth dans sa chambre.

-'Il faut faire quelque chose.' Dit-elle d'une voix furieuse. 'Offrir deux chambres à un couple est un luxe hors du commun, mais les offrir séparées par un étage est un affront.'

-'Je sais.' Répondit Darcy, les lèvres pincées. 'Et connaissant ma tante, je ne crois pas que cette situation sera facilement réglée.'

Elizabeth soupira. 'Cela fait presque trois semaines que nous n'avons pas été seuls tous les deux.'

Il savait ce qu'elle impliquait. Les trois derniers jours n'avaient pas été des plus intimes puisque Kitty et Georgiana avaient partagé les chambres dans les auberges où ils avaient logés en chemin. Étant donné la saison plutôt avancée et que les réservations que Darcy avait faites n'étaient que pour la semaine prochaine, les places étaient limitées et chères, et toutes les bonnes auberges étaient remplies d'aristocrates et bourgeois se rendant à Londres. C'était même une chance qu'ils aient pu en trouver qui avait une chambre de libre; le maître de Pemberley s'était refusé à laisser sa famille fréquenter un endroit moins reconnu, préférant une chambre bondée à un lit de moindre qualité.

-'Je sais, Lizzie, mais ce n'est que pour quelques jours.' La rassura-t-il. Il ne lui avoua pas qu'il brûlait de l'avoir pour lui seul et qu'il était impatient de retrouver leur intimité. Cependant, la situation lui empêchait d'être un tant soit peu aventureux car ses pensées étaient centrées sur un tout autre problème; cette invitation devenait de plus en plus louche. Premièrement, la requête de sa tante était des plus inattendus vue la condition de sa cousine, qui n'avait jamais démontré d'intérêt pour Londres et sa société. De plus, le traitement qu'ils subissaient ne reflétait pas un pardon. Et un autre détail avait capté son attention et ravivé ses doutes : la présence de Richard. Les multiples tâches et responsabilités du nouvel Earl l'avait tenu occupé ces dernières semaines et Darcy, qui habituellement voyait régulièrement son cousin, ne l'avait croisé que quelques fois à Londres. Alors que pouvait-il bien faire ici alors que tant de choses l'attendaient dans la grande ville? Pourquoi prenait-il le temps de rendre visite à Lady Catherine, qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement, et ce sans même l'avertir à l'avance de sa présence?

-'À quoi penses-tu?' Elizabeth l'interrompit dans ses pensées, son regard curieux tourné vers lui.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. 'J'ai peine à croire que Lady Catherine s'est enfin décidé à lancer Anne en société. Il est vrai qu'elle n'est plus si jeune et maintenant qu'elle n'a plus d'engagement envers la famille Darcy, Lady Catherine se doit de la marier correctement. Je suppose que nous sommes ici afin de lui servir d'escorte. Richard est un Earl maintenant, il a de l'influence. Lady Catherine veut certainement introduire Anne dans ses nouveaux cercles et ainsi lui obtenir un bon parti. Son nom, le nôtre et celui de Richard fait d'elle une excellente prise.'

Elizabeth fit une légère moue. 'Pour une femme qui a besoin de notre aide afin de propulser sa fille en société, elle nous traite plutôt misérablement.'

Darcy haussa un sourcil moqueur. 'Misérablement? Ma chère, vous êtes à Rosings Park et même si votre chambre est l'une des plus petites, elle est tout de même plus grande que celle que vous aviez à Longbourne.'

Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de rire. 'Je suppose que ma rancune contre Lady Catherine m'aveugle sur certaines choses.'

-'Cependant, je crois que tu as raison,' commenta-t-il plus sérieusement. 'Elle ne nous traite pas convenablement, vu les circonstances.'

-'À quoi penses-tu?'

-'Je ne sais pas encore, mais je sens que ce ne sera pas long avant que l'on découvre ses intentions.'

-'En attendant, toute cette mascarade est plutôt pathétique.'

-'Ce n'est que pour quelques jours.' Répéta Darcy d'une voix douce. 'Ensuite, nous serons chez nous.'

(-*-)

Ils descendirent au salon, où les attendait, dans toute sa richesse et prétention, Lady Catherine. Elle les regarda entrer avec un air hautain, sans se lever, et salua froidement son neveu.

-'Vous me semblez bien pâle, Fitzwilliam. Êtes-vous malade?'

-'Je revenais tout juste de Londres lorsque votre lettre m'est parvenue, Lady Catherine.' Répondit poliment Darcy. 'Nous avons fait trois longues journées de route afin de répondre à votre invitation et je crois tout naturel que cela se remarque.'

-'Richard a fait le même chemin et plus encore et pourtant il me semble vibrant de santé.'

Darcy jeta un coup d'œil à son cousin, qui avait l'air de tout sauf en « vibrant de santé ». La pâleur de sa peau et son air monotone n'étaient certainement pas les caractéristiques d'une personne au mieux de sa forme. En fait, il avait l'air bien pire que lui-même et c'était une évidence.

-'Ah, mais Richard est un homme de la milice.' Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. 'Et il est connu que les militaires sont beaucoup plus robustes que les autres hommes.'

Sa tante ne les avait pas invité à s'assoir et n'avait pas adressé la parole à Elizabeth, qui ne pouvait parler tant et aussi longtemps que Lady Catherine ne l'y invitait pas. Darcy sentait l'impatiente de sa femme, qui se tenait tout près de lui, sa main sous son bras, et il fut soulagé de voir que son visage ne trahissait rien. Elle souriait bonnement comme elle souriait à n'importe quel hôte ou invité, mais il savait qu'à l'intérieur elle bouillonnait.

-'Que pensez-vous d'une promenade dans vos jardins?' demanda-t-il d'un ton courtois. 'Après autant de temps passé assis, mon épouse et moi serions enchantés de pouvoir nous dégourdir les jambes.'

Lady Catherine fit une grimace. 'Ce temps de l'année est beaucoup trop frais pour les promenades et j'ai toujours dit qu'une demoiselle ne devrait pas prendre trop d'air, cela est très nuisible pour sa santé. Et son teint. Sûrement, Fitzwilliam, vous ne pouvez considérer emmener Miss Bennett à l'extérieur. Elle me semble plutôt maladive elle aussi, le soleil ne ferait qu'empirer son état d'exténuement déjà fortement avancé.'

-'Miss Bennett n'a pas exprimé l'envie d'une promenade, en effet, et elle semblait plutôt fatiguée lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Elle se repose présentement avec Georgiana à l'étage. Mrs Darcy, quant à elle, me semble en pleine forme. Peut-être est-ce la luminosité de cette pièce qui trompe l'oeil?

C'était un jeu auquel il savait jouer. Sa tante pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, il serait prêt à recevoir ses commentaires avec une réplique des plus polies et directes. Jamais auparavant il n'avait usé de cette répartie envers Lady Catherine; il avait seulement enduré les longs moments qu'il avait passé avec elle en approuvant ses dires et en la contredisant le moins possible. En fait, il laissait souvent le soin à Richard de faire la conversation car ce dernier avait un réel don pour entretenir une discussion en ayant toujours l'air intéressé. Sauf que son cousin n'était ni intéressé ni joyeux aujourd'hui et la tâche lui revenait donc tout entière.

-'Oh, mais Fitzwilliam, vous savez bien qu'avec la condition d'Anne, les rideaux doivent être fermés.' Répliqua Lady Catherine d'un ton de reproche. 'D'ailleurs, où est-elle? Victor! Annoncer ma fille!'

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était lors de sa visite où il avait appris qu'Elizabeth avait refusé de promettre de ne pas l'épouser. Lorsque Anne pénétra dans la pièce, Darcy fut frappé de voir que rien de sa constitution n'avait changé. Elle était maigre et d'une blancheur grisâtre, au visage sans intérêt et cernés. Elle tenait toujours un mouchoir dans sa main car elle ne semblait pouvoir se débarrasser d'un rhume qu'elle conservait depuis plusieurs années déjà. Elle n'avait que vingt-six ans et pourtant semblait beaucoup plus vieille.

-'Anne, je suis bien heureux de vous revoir ma chère cousine.' S'exclama Darcy en la voyant et il s'avança pour embrasser sa main, puis sa joue. Elle sembla vouloir se casser sous sa poigne.

Contrairement à sa mère, Anne de Bourgh n'entretenait aucune haine envers son cousin d'avoir choisi une autre femme qu'elle pour épouse. Elle répondit donc à son salut avec respect et s'adressa ensuite à Elizabeth, qu'elle avait toujours trouvé des plus fascinantes.

-'Bienvenue à Rosings Park, Mrs Darcy.' Dit-elle de sa petite voix enrouée en faisant une légère révérence. 'Il y a longtemps depuis votre dernière visite.'

Lady Catherine s'éclaircit fortement la gorge et Anne rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, baissant la tête.

-'Ma fille, ne restez pas ainsi debout trop longtemps, ne songez-vous donc pas à votre santé!' lui reprocha-t-elle durement et Anne obéit aussitôt.

-'Devrais-je sonner pour le thé?' proposa la jeune fille à voix basse.

-'Oui, il serait plus que temps.' Puis Lady Catherine se tourna vers Darcy et dit d'une voix mielleuse. 'Anne est une parfaite femme de maison, comme je le lui ai appris. Elle fera une excellente épouse.'

Un silence s'installa. Darcy et Elizabeth était toujours debout devant elle et Richard, à l'arrière, regardait par la fenêtre. Anne avait sonné la cloche et attendait le domestique. Lorsque le silence s'étendit et devint malaisant, Lady Catherine concéda et les invita à s'assoir. Darcy savait que le silence était pire pour elle que beaucoup d'autres choses.

-'Oh, mais ne songez-vous donc pas à mes pauvres muscles? Je me fais un torticolis à lever la tête ainsi! Prenez place, voyons, je n'ai plus l'âge de faire des concessions. Fitzwilliam, venez près de moi je vous prie.' Ajouta-t-elle lorsque le couple Darcy voulut prendre place sur le grand fauteuil. Lady Catherine pointa de sa main voilée de dentelle noire la chaise près d'elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Pas une fois son regard ne s'était posé sur Elizabeth depuis le début de leur entretien et aucun mot n'avait été prononcé directement à elle. Le maître de Pemberley savait que sa femme fulminait intérieurement; son dos était droit, fier, ses mains gracieusement posées sur ses cuisses. Sa toilette simple et ses cheveux remontées et bouclés rehaussaient sa beauté déjà évidente et Darcy ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté en la voyant faire face à ce vautour qu'il devait appeler sa tante. Il encaissa tout de même ce nouvel affront et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise près d'elle – et loin de sa femme.

-'Mon cher Fitzwilliam…' lui dit-elle d'une voix navrée en l'observant de plus près, sa voix trop basse pour que quiconque d'autre puisse l'entendre. 'Si vous saviez ce que j'ai entendu! Je ne porte pas vraiment attention aux rumeurs, bien sûr, mais peine m'est-il que de vous voir si épuisé et désenchanté me laisse croire qu'elles sont vraies. Votre situation est si désolante! J'espère que les regrets ne vous accable pas trop.' Elle lui jeta un regard sous-entendu.

Darcy eut un sourire forcé. 'Ma situation me plait énormément, au contraire, bien que Pemberley me manque déjà et que j'aurais souhaité y rester plus longuement.'

-'Oui, bien sûr, ma sœur a bien veillé à ce que Pemberley soit de la plus grande classe, il est donc normal que cela vous manque. Nous avons décoré cette demeure toutes les deux, votre mère et moi, et je dois vous avouer que mon aide n'était pas de trop. J'ai un goût assuré en ce qui concerne l'architecture, la peinture et les arrangements. Ah, Richard, mais ne restez pas si loin de nous devant cette fenêtre, venez prendre place ici, avec nous. On croirait que vous souhaitez être partout sauf ici!'

Darcy observa son cousin alors qu'il se dirigea – non, ou plutôt se traîna – jusqu'au sofa, où il voulut prendre place près d'Elizabeth. Aussitôt Lady Catherine poussa une petite exclamation.

-'Oh, nul besoin d'être si timide, Richard! Nous sommes en famille.'

Il hésita un moment, puis alla s'asseoir près d'Anne. Cette dernière rougit, donnant un peu de couleur à son visage pâle. Aucun ne souriait.

-'Voilà qui est bien mieux.' Annonça Lady Catherine, satisfaite. 'Oh, mais pourquoi ces airs d'enterrement? Nous sommes en de jours joyeux, les enfants, souriez un peu.'

Les deux échangèrent un regard et, à la grande surprise de Darcy, il reconnut de la pitié dans leurs yeux. Il trouvait d'ailleurs étonnant que Richard obéissent sans rouspéter les ordres de leur tante; il ne s'était jamais gêné pour prendre la place qui lui plaisait lors de réunion sociale et ce malgré les recommandations de la maîtresse de la maison. Et connaissant l'opinion que son cousin avait de sa femme, il trouvait surprenant qu'il ne profite pas de l'occasion pour s'asseoir près d'elle.

-'Ce silence est si pesant! Fitwilliam, votre compagnie est habituellement plus agréable.'

Il sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Quelque chose clochait, il le savait. Pourquoi Lady Catherine avait soudainement décidé de lever le drapeau blanc en signe de paix? Pourquoi, si paix voulait-elle, prenait-elle un malin plaisir à insulter sa femme? Pourquoi cet air triomphant, cette hypocrisie si bien dissimulée? Quelque chose se tramait, son instinct le lui criait.

-'Richard? N'est-ce pas que la compagnie de Fitzwilliam est plutôt ennuyante aujourd'hui?' insista-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit que personne ne répondait.

Le nouvel Earl jeta un regard compatissant à son cousin. 'Nul doute que Darcy a ses raisons pour sa discrétion aujourd'hui, ma tante. Peut-être devrais-je lui offrir quelque chose à boire?'

Lady Catherine fit la grimace, mais les dispensa d'un mouvement de la main. Lorsque les deux hommes furent au fond de la pièce, près de la table à liqueurs, Richard poussa un long soupir. 'Je suis désolé Darcy. J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement.'

-'Que veux-tu dire?' dit-il à voix basse, imitant son interlocuteur.

-'Tout ceci. Cette mascarade. Cette vengeance de très mauvais goût.'

Alerte, Darcy se rapprocha, les doigts serrés sur son verre. 'Vengeance?'

Jetant un discret regard derrière lui, Richard se confessa : 'Anne et moi allons nous marier.'

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que l'information fasse son chemin. 'Quoi?' balbutia Darcy.

-'C'est arrangé. Anne sera ma femme à la fin de la Saison.'

-'Oh…je…quoi? Attends, quoi? Je ne comprends pas. Toi? Épouser Anne?'

Richard hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Darcy jeta un coup d'œil à sa cousine, si pâle et maladive, si chétive. 'Mais…Pourquoi?'

-'Je suis Earl, Darcy. Je ne peux pas choisir qui j'épouse. La société s'attend à ce que je me marrie afin d'assurer ma descendance et tu sais bien que les titres sont importants. Anne a une fortune et un titre, elle est de mon sang, c'est l'alliance parfaite aux yeux de tous. Et Lady Catherine ne peut pas en être plus enchantée.'

Darcy but une gorgée de son breuvage pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter. Richard et Anne? Mais quelle idée! Anne était à peine assez forte pour sortir de sa maison, comment pourrait-elle supporter les soirées mondaines, les apparences publiques, l'enfantement? À quoi sa tante pouvait-elle bien penser? Elle qui séquestrait sa fille depuis sa naissance, voilà qu'elle s'apprêtait à la lancer en société sans se soucier des conséquences?

-'Je sais ce que tu penses, Darcy.' Commenta Richard. 'Et je le pense aussi. Cependant, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois me ranger à la volonté de ce monde. Je ne suis plus un second fils; je suis un Earl. J'ai des responsabilités et me marier en est une.'

-'Oui, je sais…mais Anne? Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver un autre bon parti en Angleterre, sûrement n'y a-t-il pas seulement elle éligible à être la femme d'un Earl?'

Richard haussa les épaules. 'Même s'il y en avait, notre chère tante ne peut le concevoir. Elle a écrit à la Court pour proposer elle-même la candidature de sa fille et faire valoir ses droits, ses avantages et son pédigrée. Elle insiste. Elle s'acharne. Et vu les liens que nous avons, tout le monde voit cet alliance comme avantageuse. Je n'ai plus la liberté de choisir pour moi-même Darcy, je dois m'y faire.'

-'Richard! Fitwilliam! Pourquoi restez-vous aussi loin?' s'exclama Lady Catherine de l'autre côté de la pièce. 'Il faut nous inclure dans votre conversation!'

-'Nous arrivons, ma tante.' Répondit Darcy, puis, se tournant vers Richard, il murmura rapidement : 'Il y a sûrement un moyen de t'accorder un délai.'

-'C'est impossible. Tout est préparé. Anne sera présentée à la Court la semaine prochaine comme ma fiancée et le mariage se tiendra à Londres à la fin mai.'

-'Sûrement-'

-'Darcy, je n'ai pas le choix.' Coupa Richard d'une voix dure, puis, affichant un sourire que Darcy savait coûteux, il s'adressa à sa tante. 'Ne devrions-nous pas nous rafraîchir avant le dîner? Il se fait tard et je suis affamé.'

(-*-)

Darcy avait du mal à se faire à l'idée. Comment pouvait-il songer à marier Anne? Comment Richard pouvait-il s'abaisser à obéir à sa tante? Il n'avait jamais tenu compte de ses opinions et voilà qu'il devenait son pantin?

Le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'habitait le mettait en colère. Il connaissait trop bien la société pour oser espérer que Richard puisse s'en sortir. Qui plus est, si déjà son cousin avait donné sa parole et demandé Anne en mariage, il ne pouvait plus revenir sur sa décision. Cependant, même si Darcy savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.

Après s'être rafraîchi et changé en vitesse, le maître de Pemberley ne prit pas le chemin du petit salon comme il devait le faire, mais monta à l'étage pour cogner à la porte de la chambre de sa femme. Abby le laissa entrer et Darcy tomba sur Elizabeth, encore en sous-vêtements, qui le regardait avec surprise.

-'Il s'est passé quelque chose?' demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-'Il faut que je te parle. C'est important.' Répondit-il avec empressement, fermant derrière lui. 'Richard est fiancé à Anne.'

Les mains de Lizzie, qui s'acharnaient à brosser sa longue chevelure noire, s'arrêtèrent subitement. '_Quoi_?'

-'Richard est fiancé à Anne.' Répéta-t-il, content qu'elle partage son abasourdissement. 'C'est lui-même qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure.'

-'Impossible.'

-'Et pourtant.'

-'Mais…pourquoi?'

-'Il n'a pas le choix.'

-'On a toujours le choix.' Répliqua aussitôt Elizabeth, sa voix dure. 'Tu as eu le choix, toi. Pourquoi pas lui?'

-'Je ne suis pas Earl.'

Lizzie eut un soupir d'irritation. 'Qu'importe son titre! Il devrait avoir le choix de marier la femme qui lui plaît. Et Anne…elle ne fera jamais une épouse idéale. Elle est si…si…'

Darcy soupira. 'Je le sais et il le sait. Cependant il est résolu.'

-'Résolu? Comment peut-il être résolu à être malheureux pour le reste de sa vie?'

-'Je ne sais pas, cela m'est impensable aussi. Peut-être jugeons-nous trop vite? Anne n'est pas une mauvaise personne, elle est de bonne compagnie lorsqu'elle n'est pas en présence de sa mère.'

Elizabeth ne sembla pas convaincue. 'Cela me semble difficile à croire…' Soudainement, elle eut l'air suspicieux. 'Crois-tu que c'est la raison pour laquelle Lady Catherine nous a invité ici?'

Elle venait de mettre en mots les pensées qu'il redoutait; cela était tout à fait le genre de sa tante de les accueillir à Rosings Park dans le but d'afficher qu'Anne avait maintenant un meilleur parti à épouser.

-'Je préfère ne pas m'imaginer que ce soit le cas. Cependant, Richard en semble convaincu.'

-'C'est une évidence.' Répliqua Lizzie d'une voix sèche. 'Quelle immaturité! Crois-t-elle vraiment se venger en agissant ainsi?'

Darcy était agacé par la probabilité de la situation. 'Il est certain que de t'avoir choisi plutôt qu'Anne a grandement affecté son orgueil et son silence des deux dernières années nous a prouvé que sa rancune était démesurée. Maintenant qu'elle a mieux pour sa fille, Lady Catherine a de quoi prouver au monde qu'elle remporte la guerre.'

-'Qui parle de guerre? Sait-elle qu'elle est la seule à la faire, cette guerre?'

Darcy haussa les épaules. 'Cela importe peu.'

-'Comment peux-tu être aussi indifférent à toute cette situation?' s'exaspéra Elizabeth en se levant. Elle fit signe à Abby, qui attendait tranquillement en retrait, de lui faire enfiler sa robe de soirée. 'Toute cette histoire est insultante.'

-'Que voudrais-tu que je fasse? Partir? Lui prouver qu'elle a raison? Que nous pensons réellement qu'elle est supérieure à nous et que nous ne pouvons le supporter?'

Lizzie fit une moue. 'Bien sûr que non.'

Darcy se mit face à elle et lui prit le visage entre ses mains. 'Ce ne sont que quelques jours à supporter sa compagnie. Notre indifférence et même notre bonne volonté à être heureux pour cette union la rendra furieuse. Il faut sourire, compatir et s'empresser à proposer notre aide.'

Les yeux de sa femme s'agrandirent. 'Tu veux que j'aide Anne à préparer son mariage?'

-'Je suis certaine que Lady Catherine trouvera tous les moyens de t'en éloigner, sois sans crainte. Je parlais seulement d'être empressée à proposer ton aide.'

-'Je n'ai aucune envie de faire comme si être ici et d'apprendre cette nouvelle était un grand honneur. Will, cette bonne femme m'insulte ouvertement. N'étais-tu pas là tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle a refusé de m'adresser la parole et m'a réduite au silence? Et de m'appeler Miss Bennett! Elle ne reconnait pas notre union, peu importe si Anne sera la femme d'un Earl cet été, et je ne crois pas pouvoir tolérer cela.'

Il l'embrassa doucement pour la calmer. Malgré sa propre indignation à la voir se faire traiter ainsi par sa tante, il savait qu'il devait conserver sa contenance pour lui apporter le soutien dont elle avait besoin. 'Tu es Mrs Darcy, devant Dieu et devant le monde. Peu importe ce qu'elle pense, mon cœur t'appartient.'

Il la sentit se détendre, mais toujours elle conservait cet air de mécontentement. 'Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense.'

Darcy savait ce à quoi elle faisait référence; n'avait-il pas passé une bonne partie de leur première année de mariage à l'éviter? N'avait-il pas été le responsable des rumeurs circulant à leur sujet? Lady Catherine avait eu vent – et s'en était sûrement fortement réjouie – des disputes qui avaient séparé les Darcy.

-'Ce n'est que pour quelques jours.' Répéta-t-il patiemment. 'Faisons-le pour Richard, au moins. Si Lady Catherine n'en vaut pas la peine, je pense que mon cousin mérite notre support.'

Elizabeth prit une grande inspiration puis hocha la tête, résignée. 'D'accord. Je serai sage et ne clouerai pas le bec de cette vieille sorcière.'

Darcy eut un sourire. 'Tout ira bien. Je dois me sauver maintenant,' dit-il en lui embrassant le dos de la main. 'Nous allons nous revoir au souper.'

Elle fit à nouveau une moue. 'Nous sommes mariés et n'avons même pas droit à une chambre adjacente, c'est ridicule.'

-'Je sais.'

-'Comment feras-tu pour me rejoindre, alors? Je ne peux tout de même pas descendre à l'étage.'

L'idée de la voir se faufiler par la porte de sa chambre vêtue de sa robe de nuit et le rejoindre dans son lit lui fit hausser un sourcil d'appréciation. Il se rappela à l'ordre aussitôt, répétant pour la quatrième fois : 'Ce n'est que pour quelques jours.'

Cette fois, Elizabeth roula les yeux et soupira bruyamment. 'Soit.' Elle retourna s'asseoir devant son miroir, le dos tourné à lui. 'Je dois finir de me préparer maintenant.'

Darcy quitta donc la pièce en silence, conscient que sa réponse avait déçu sa femme, encore une fois.

(-*-)

_Eh voilà! Surprises? Choquées? Impatiente de savoir la suite? Reviews toujours appréciés : )!_


	24. Chapitre 24: Tout feu tout flamme

_Avertissement : ce chapitre comporte une scène côté M! _

_J'étais incertaine de si oui ou non je devais inclure une scène plus explicite dans cette histoire et j'ai longtemps débattu l'idée avant de publier le chapitre, d'où mes quelques jours de retard sur la date prévue que j'avais inscrite sur livejournal. Même si je doute encore un peu de ma décision, je crois que la scène n'est pas intensément graphique et reste conforme au côté romantique. _

**Chapitre 24**

_Tout feu tout flamme_

Le souper fut pire que le bref entretien qu'ils avaient tous eu dans l'après-midi. La présence de Kitty à Rosings Park ne semblait pas plaire du tout à Lady Catherine et encore moins de voir que Georgiana et elle partageait une si proche amitié. La vieille femme fit donc assoir Anne entre les deux adolescentes, Kitty le plus loin possible d'elle-même, face à Elizabeth, qui elle n'était même pas assise près de son mari. Richard était à sa droite, Darcy près de la maitresse de maison, et l'atmosphère était si lourde et silencieuse que même les domestiques se regardaient entre eux, incertains, zyeutant les convives comme si une tempête allait bientôt se déclencher.

Vêtue d'une de ses plus belles robes, rafraîchie et joliment coiffée, Lizzie pouvait au moins se réconforter dans la pensée qu'elle s'affichait bien et que Lady Catherine ne pouvait rien dire sur sa toilette. Elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur après la brève discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son époux, mais c'est posée et souriante qu'elle prit place à table. Elle était consciente que Darcy avait besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle des fiançailles de ses cousins et, malgré son mécontentement et sa crainte qu'il ait oublié sa promesse, Elizabeth décida de ne pas se prendre la tête avec la tournure des évènements.

Lorsqu'il fût temps pour tout le monde de passer au salon, Anne, qui semblait pâlir au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, s'excusa et monta se coucher. Lady Catherine, ne supportant pas la présence de Kitty, décida qu'il était temps pour les jeunes demoiselles de se retirer tôt, la journée et le voyage ayant été longs. Seuls restèrent donc Elizabeth, Darcy, Richard et Lady Catherine. Le grand divan fut partagé entre neveux et tante et Lizzie, qui n'avait nulle envie de s'assoir et prendre part à la conversation, fit semblant de s'intéresser aux grandes toiles ornant les murs de la pièce.

-'Il est très mauvais pour la santé de ne pas rester sur place après le repas.' Commenta Lady Catherine, assez fort pour qu'Elizabeth entende, mais assez bas pour donner l'illusion que ses mots n'étaient que pour les oreilles des deux hommes. 'Mauvais pour la digestion et pour la ligne, c'est ce que mon médecin m'a dit. À mon avis, cette habitude se remarque.'

Lizzie se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer. Elle jeta tout de même un coup d'œil discret à son reflet dans le miroir sur le mur; non, sa silhouette n'était pas différente. Les traces de sa maladie étaient disparues maintenant et elle avait retrouvé ses rondeurs féminines que son mari appréciait tant.

-'Voulez-vous un peu de musique, ma tante?' demanda Richard afin de détourner la conversation.

-'Et qui nous délectera d'une pièce? Vous, Richard? Vous n'avez pas touché à un piano depuis vos huit ans!'

-'J'avais pensé à Mrs Darcy, bien sûr.'

Lady Catherine se renfrogna. 'Mes goûts musicaux sont très fins et je ne crois pas que mes oreilles puissent supporter autre chose que les meilleures prestations.'

-'Ma femme est une musicienne douée, mais je crains qu'elle ne veuille point se donner en spectacle après une si longue journée.' Répondit Darcy. Il avait toujours eu l'habilité de supporter les subtils commentaires de sa tante avec un grand sang-froid et encore une fois Elizabeth fut surprise, et légèrement agacée, de cette contenance. Était-elle la seule à ne pouvoir contrôler son tempérament devant un tel comportement?

-'Ne parlons plus de musique, voulez-vous?' s'imposa aussitôt Lady Catherine sur un ton impatient. 'Pourquoi ne pas discuter de vous, Richard, et de votre nouvelle position en tant que Earl. Bien que je regrette votre très aimé frère, je trouve que ce rôle vous sied parfaitement et vous devez certainement apprécier les libertés que cela vous apporte.'

Lizzie et Darcy échangèrent un regard alors que le Colonel faisait de son mieux pour afficher un sourire sur son visage sombre.

-'_Que cette femme manque de tact_!' Songea Elizabeth, indignée. Sous le masque de son cousin elle pouvait voir la douleur d'un homme qui était maintenant seul au monde. Cette cage dorée n'était pas une porte de sortie vers la liberté, mais un emprisonnement dans le strict monde de l'aristocratie.

-'Je ne peux nier le fait que ma situation s'est améliorée.' Admit Richard avec délicatesse. 'Cependant, je suis nouveau à ce rôle alors que mon frère est né pour supporter ce titre.'

-'Supporter?' s'exclama Lady Catherine, surprise. 'Je ne crois pas que «supporter » soit un mot approprié dans cette situation, ne trouvez-vous pas Fitwilliam? C'est un privilège, une bénédiction de Dieu!'

-'Les grands rôles entrainent les grandes responsabilités.' Répondit Darcy, qui avait hérité du titre de maître de Pemberley à sa sortie de l'université et qui avait dû, à un jeune âge, apprendre à gérer une grande propriété. Pour Elizabeth, déjà le rôle de son mari lui semblait des plus difficiles; elle ne pouvait imaginer les hauts et les bas qui attendaient Richard. 'Et, lorsque l'on est jeté dans la cage aux lions sans grande préparation, peu importera les habilités naturelles du sujet il sera difficile de ne pas voir l'épreuve comme insurmontable pendant un moment.'

-'Vous sous-estimez votre cousin, Fitwilliam.' Reprocha Lady Catherine. 'Richard est bien capable de remplir ce rôle, sans grande préparation. C'est dans le sang. Son père était Earl.'

Les derniers mots avaient eu un sous-entendu que Darcy ne manqua pas de remarquer. Des trois enfants –Lady Anne, Lady Catherine de Bourg et Earl Edouard de Glencestershire – la mère de Darcy était celle qui avait fait le moins bon mariage. Certes, sa position était enviable aux yeux de la société en général, mais son titre était beaucoup moins reluisant comparé à ceux de son frère et de sa sœur. Compte tenu de la situation –soit que Richard était fiancé à Anne – il était évidant que Lady Catherine triomphait de l'avantage qu'elle avait maintenant en mariant sa fille à un homme possédant fortune _et_ titre, et non seulement une fortune.

Remarquant le léger changement dans l'expression de son mari, Elizabeth décida qu'il était temps de laisser les hideuses peintures pour se joindre à la conversation. 'Le sang ne fait pas l'homme.' S'interposa-t-elle un peu durement. 'L'intégrité, l'ouverture d'esprit, l'honneur et la discipline sont les qualités d'un grand homme et d'un bon maître.'

Darcy et Richard eurent un petit sourire, mais Lady Catherine n'apprécia pas qu'on la contredise.

-'Ce genre de qualités ne se trouvent pas chez les hommes dont le sang n'est pas pur.' Répliqua-t-elle froidement. 'Vous êtes trop jeune pour juger, _Mrs Darcy_, et il est souvent préférable de s'abstenir de commentaires lorsque l'on ne sait rien du monde.'

-'Ma tante, je suis d'accord avec ma femme.' La défendit Darcy. 'Elle a raison; pour avoir vu le monde, je peux appuyer ses dires : le sang ne fait pas l'homme. Un paysan peut être intègre, honorable et discipliné tout autant qu'un Earl ou qu'un Lord. Dieu ne dit-il pas que nous naissons tous égaux? Les qualités et les défauts sont formés par notre situation, notre jeunesse, notre éducation. Et parfois la chance fait toute la différence.'

Darcy s'était levé et s'était assis près d'Elizabeth, qui posa sa main sur la sienne, et pendant un moment Lady Catherine sembla déboussolée. Lizzie, quant à elle, jubilait. C'était la première fois que son époux prenait ouvertement sa défense et elle en ressentait une telle fierté qu'elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

Puis, reprenant sa contenance, Lady Catherine changea de sujet une nouvelle fois.

-'Mr Collins nous a servi un très agréable sermon dimanche dernier sur les grâces de Dieu. Je suis moi-même très généreuse envers les plus démunis, bien sûr, et je serais certainement beaucoup plus disponible si je n'avais pas à m'occuper d'Anne. Je me dois de surveiller sa santé fragile et je regrette de ne pouvoir participer plus activement à aider la société.'

-'Une fois qu'Anne sera au Gloucestershire, vos souhaits risquent d'être exaucées. Vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voulez.' Commenta Elizabeth, songeant à quel soulagement cela serait pour Anne de quitter cette mère stricte et contrôlante.

Un silence s'installa. Lady Catherine ne put cacher sa surprise et fixa la jeune femme d'un air hébété. 'Je vous demande pardon?'

Réalisant qu'elle venait de dire une bêtise, Lizzie ne sut comment se rattraper. Darcy ne lui avait pas dit de garder le secret, mais elle avait lu entre les lignes que ce n'était pas à elle de révéler qu'ils savaient tous la vérité. Puis, décidant que prétendre ne servait à rien, elle jeta un regard sûr d'elle à sa tante par alliance : 'Le mariage entre Anne et Richard sera une grande annonce dont la haute société raffolera. Je serais très heureuse de participer à cet heureux évènement et quelconque aide dont Anne aurait besoin, il me fera un plaisir de la lui donner.'

La déception et la colère de Lady Catherine était palpable. 'Je ne sais pas par quel moyen vous avez appris cette nouvelle, mais je suis étonnée de votre audace à divulguer un si grand secret publiquement.'

-'Publiquement? Ne sommes-nous pas en famille?'

Lady se pinça les lèvres et ses yeux devinrent deux fentes menaçantes. 'Cette nouvelle était privée. Avez-vous espionnée, petite impertinente?'

Darcy se leva. 'Je vous prierais de rester respectueuse, Lady Catherine. Et cette nouvelle, c'est moi qui lui en ai fait la confidence. Richard me l'a annoncé à mon arrivée et je suis consternée de constater que vous n'avez pas pensé à nous faire part de cet évènement avant. Après tout, nous serons les chaperons d'Anne pendant sa sortie et ses mois de fiançailles, et je crois que la bonne étiquette requiert que nous sachions ce qui se passe dans notre propre famille, surtout lorsque nous sommes concernés.'

Lady Catherine resta bouche-bée; pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Darcy venait de la remettre à sa place. Il ne fut pas long pour que la surprise soit remplacée par l'air hautain qu'elle portait habituellement. 'Je voulais vous faire la surprise, voilà tout, mais je vois que mon futur gendre n'a su résisté à la tentation de vous dire par lui-même cette nouvelle, et je ne peux exprimer la grande déception que je ressens présentement.'

-'Ma tante, c'est tout de même mon mariage.' intervint Richard. 'Et j'ai pris la liberté d'en aviser Darcy car il me semblait tout naturel d'annoncer cette nouvelle à mon plus proche cousin et meilleur ami. Si je vous ai offensé, je m'en excuse. Cependant, je crois que c'est mon droit de mettre en confidence qui bon me semble pour un sujet si personnel.'

Voyant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas la bataille, Lady Catherine fit un geste négligeant de la main. 'Bien sûr, bien sûr.'

Elizabeth eut du mal à ne pas laisser son sentiment de victoire paraitre sur son visage. Il était si rare qu'elle gagne contre Lady Catherine! Mais ce sentiment fut de courte durée; le Colonel se leva et s'excusa de la compagnie présente en entrainant Darcy dans la pièce d'à côté pour une discussion privée.

Elizabeth les regarda partir, paniquée, certaine que la suite allait tourner au désastre. Quelle idée de la laisser seule avec cette sorcière! Cette tournure des évènements ne semblait pas plaire non plus à l'hôtesse car elle afficha un air renfrogné dès qu'ils eurent tourné le dos. Elizabeth espéra que leur discussion ne durerait pas trop longtemps.

Le silence s'étira pendant un moment. Lizzie fit de son mieux pour ne pas croiser le regard de Lady Catherine, et vice-versa. Chacune d'elle se contenta d'observer les détails de la pièce du salon comme si c'était une activité d'un intérêt capital. À dire vrai, Elizabeth ne pensait pas grand-chose de cette pièce sur-décorée, démodée et tape-à-l'œil. Dès sa première visite elle avait remarqué que les goûts de la propriétaire n'étaient nullement semblables aux siens. Les peintures étaient sombres et austères; les tapis de Wilton trop colorés; trop de meubles; trop de détails doré sur le bois; pas assez de fleurs ou d'éléments simples et naturels. Bref, il y avait tant à voir qu'elle en était étourdie.

Au bout d'un moment, le malaise devint si présent que même Lizzie s'avoua que le silence était peut-être pire que de discuter avec sa tante. Peut-être était-ce le sentiment de confiance que lui avait apporté la victoire peu de temps auparavant, mais elle se sentit soudain d'humeur à faire la conversation, songeant que parler ferait peut-être paraître l'absence des hommes moins longues.

-'Avez-vous des nouvelles de Mr et Mrs Collins? Il y a longtemps depuis notre dernière correspondance et j'ose espérer qu'elle se trouve bien. J'irai sûrement la visiter demain.'

-'Mrs Collins n'est pas en état de recevoir.' Répondit Lady Catherine. 'Il serait inapproprié de lui rendre visite.'

Elizabeth haussa les sourcils. 'Mrs Collins et moi sommes amies depuis notre plus tendre enfance, je crois donc que la relation que nous entretenons me permet d'être près d'elle, peu importe sa situation.'

Lady Catherine eut un rictus. 'Bien sûr, comme d'habitude vous ferez à votre tête. Et je ne doute pas que vos conversations seront tout aussi extravagantes que votre personnalité.'

-'Je vous demande pardon?'

-'Oh, ne faites pas comme si vous ne saviez rien! Vous me pensez aveugle? Je suis scandalisé que votre propre état ne vous ait pas prévenu de faire le voyage jusqu'ici et il est aberrant que vous assistiez à la Saison.'

D'où est-ce que cela venait? De quoi l'accusait-elle encore?' Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire.'

-'Allez-vous pousser votre effronterie jusqu'à me faire prononcer des mots peu dignes d'une conversation avec une femme de mon rang? Ces rondeurs ne sont pas trompeuses.'

Elizabeth plissa les yeux. Insinuait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle insinuait? 'Vous vous trompez, Lady Catherine. Je ne sais de quelle bouche vous tenez cette fausseté, mais je ne suis pas enceinte.'

La vieille dame inspira brusquement, choquée. 'Quel langage!'

-'Je suis navrée que la vérité vous déplaise.'

-'Jeune fille, vous êtes obstinée et beaucoup trop directe. Ce n'est pas le genre de conversation que vous devriez avoir. Votre mère ne vous a-t-elle enseigné à bien parler?'

-'Non, c'est mon père qui m'a enseigné à parler juste lorsque l'occasion s'y prête et à user du sarcasme dans toutes les autres.'

-'Oh! N'avez-vous pas honte de vous adresser à moi ainsi?'

-'Lady Catherine, croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que je vois clair dans votre jeu. Me pensez-vous aveugle aussi? Mon mari vous apprécie peut-être assez pour vous respecter, mais je peux vous affirmer que votre comportement n'échappe ni à lui ni à personne ici présent.'

-'Ceci est scandaleux.'

-'Vous avez bien raison, votre comportement est scandaleux.' Renchérit Lizzie avant qu'elle ne puisse en ajouter. 'Vous me traitez avec dédain et prétention. Vous me détestez parce que William m'a préféré à votre fille. Vous me haïssez parce que vous pensez que je ne suis pas digne de lui et que je ne souhaite que sa fortune; et bien détrompez-vous. J'aime mon mari de tout mon être. Nous sommes heureux ensemble et c'est ce qui m'importe. Que vous brandissiez les fiançailles d'Anne au Colonel Fitzwilliam sous notre nez m'importe peu, en fait, je ne pourrais en être plus indifférente.'

Lady Catherine lui jeta un regard noir. 'Vous êtes jalouse, voilà tout. Et à votre place, j'aurais honte. Si ce que vous me dites est vrai, vous n'avez pas réussi en un an et demi de mariage à enfanter un héritier. Vos deux sœurs ne sont-elle pas déjà mères? Quelques mois leur ont suffi pour faire leur devoir. Je crois que Fitzwilliam a misé sur le mauvais cheval en choisissant la seule des Bennett qui n'a pas la capacité d'enfanter.'

Lizzie fut si violemment surprise de ce commentaire qu'elle en resta bouche-bée.

-'Vous faites moins la maline maintenant, n'est-ce pas?' dit Lady Catherine, triomphante. 'Vous savez très bien que votre infertilité pèse sur les épaules de votre mari, pourquoi y aurait-il autant de tensions entre vous? Oh, je suis au courant de tout, j'ai mes sources. J'ai entendu toutes les histoires vous concernant. Je connais mon neveu beaucoup plus que vous pouvez le connaître, et je sais que sa conscience lui pèse. Prendre votre défense n'est que naturelle, puisqu'il vous a épousé, mais je suis certaine qu'au fond de lui il regrette amèrement la décision qu'il a prise en voyant qu'après autant de temps aucun enfant ne remplit les nurseries de Pemberley.'

Elizabeth se leva en serrant les poings. 'Vous oubliez votre place, Lady Catherine.'

-'Est-ce la vérité qui vous choque ainsi, _Mrs Darcy_?'

La jeune femme dût faire de grands efforts pour ne pas gifler ce visage ridé et hostile. Une rage si intense bouillait en elle! Comment osait-elle dire cela? 'Vous ne connaissez pas William, pas du tout même. Vous ne savez pas comment il pense, pourquoi il agit comme il le fait, et vous êtes aveugle à l'amour que nous avons l'un pour l'autre. Nos disputes ne regardent personne d'autre que nous-même et nos actions passées non plus. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes unis et c'est ce qui compte à nos yeux.' Elle prit une grande inspiration. 'Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas d'enfants encore, mais je suppose que ce n'est qu'une question de temps encore avant que cela se produise. Lady Anne, ma belle-mère, n'a-t-elle pas mis du temps à enfanter William? Et combien d'années séparent Georgiana et mon époux?'

Même si ce qu'elle disait faisait du sens, elle ne pouvait plus maintenant se débarrasser du sentiment d'échec qui l'assaillait. Elle savait que Lady Catherine ne disait cela que pour lui faire du mal, mais son but avait été atteint et ses desseins de vengeance fonctionnaient à merveilles. Lizzie n'était pas mère encore, après autant de temps dans son mariage. Jane et Lydia avaient toutes deux eu un enfant; Charlotte était déjà enceinte de son deuxième. Le doute s'immisça lentement dans son esprit et elle se demanda si au fond elle n'avait pas quelque chose qui clochait chez elle.

-'Ma sœur avait des problèmes de santé, ce qui n'est pas votre cas. Si vous passiez un peu moins de temps à vos excentricités et un peu plus à faire de vous une maitresse digne de Pemberley, peut-être y arriveriez vous. Cependant, je crois que Dieu vous puni pour vos ambitions, il n'y a pas d'autres explications à votre situation.'

-'J'en ai assez entendu.' Siffla Elizabeth entre les dents. 'Je n'endurerai pas vos mesquineries plus longtemps.'

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Peu lui importait si elle faisait un spectacle d'elle-même. Peu lui importait si elle n'agissait pas en grande dame. Que Lady Catherine brûle en Enfer! Cette femme n'était rien d'autre qu'une vieille chipie qui ne souhaitait que la rabaisser et l'insulter. Comment osait-elle lui dire de telles choses? Comment osait-elle lui dire qu'elle manquait à son devoir? Et que Dieu la punissait? C'était insensé! Elle avait tort sur toute la ligne. Beaucoup de femmes n'enfantaient pas dans la première année. Beaucoup de femmes prenaient leur temps à être mère. Elle n'était pas différente des autres…

Alors pourquoi ce doute dans son esprit?

(-*-)

Lorsque Darcy revint dans la pièce, Elizabeth n'y était plus et Lady Catherine semblait furieuse. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle s'exclama : 'Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt! Si vous saviez quelle scène je viens d'endurer, cela est inacceptable! Je vous ai toujours dit, Fitzwilliam, que cette femme avait beaucoup trop de caractère pour faire une épouse convenable. Elle est incapable de prendre la critique constructive!'

Le sang de Darcy se glaça dans ses veines. Qu'avait bien pu dire sa tante pour qu'Elizabeth craque à ce point? 'Critique constructive?' demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, contrôlant son exaspération.

-'Je ne peux répéter de vive voix les mots de votre _femme_, Fitzwilliam, tout était beaucoup trop choquant et inapproprié. Je n'ai jamais vu un comportement aussi peu digne d'une dame. Et de croire qu'elle a pris la place de ma chère sœur, j'en suis complètement scandalisée! Si elle –'

Darcy l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse en ajouter plus. 'Elizabeth a tout d'une grande dame, Lady Catherine, et je me demande bien ce que vous avez pu lui dire qu'il l'ait provoqué au point de la faire monter à sa chambre en moins de dix minutes.'

Lady Catherine ouvrit grand les yeux, indignée. 'Moi? Je n'ai rien dit de mal et si quelqu'un avait à quitter cette pièce en furie, c'était moi! J'ai été insulté d'une manière inimaginable! Mais j'ai été éduqué correctement et j'ai tenu bon, malgré les mots disgracieux de Miss Bennett!'

-'_Mrs Darcy_.' La corrigea Darcy entre les dents. 'Et connaissant ma femme, elle n'aurait pas réagi aussi fortement à moins d'avoir été fortement contrariée. Je suppose que je ne saurai rien de vous, j'irai donc à elle pour avoir de plus ample information. Bonne nuit.'

Darcy quitta la pièce, fulminant. Ils étaient à Rosings Park que depuis quelques heures et déjà sa tante et son épouse s'étaient disputées au point de ne plus vouloir s'adresser la parole. Qu'avait-elle bien pu dire pour que Lizzie soit si troublée? Elle ne perdait pas contenance facilement, surtout devant Lady Catherine, et il s'inquiétait des paroles qui avaient pu être prononcées. Il monta donc à l'étage et cogna à la porte de la chambre de sa femme.

-'Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, Will.' soupira Lizzie en le voyant entrer, l'air sombre. 'Cette femme est si…est si…Hmph!'

Il la vit serrer les poings et il s'inquiéta du regard au fond de ses yeux. Certes, il pouvait y lire de la colère; mais il y voyait aussi une inquiétude, un trouble grandissant.

-'Provenant de ma tante, cela ne m'étonne guère.' Commenta-t-il doucement, conscient que de la forcer à revivre la scène en la racontant n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

-'Oh, je sais bien ce qu'elle a dû te dire.' Répliqua sèchement Elizabeth, le visage rougissant. 'Elle a dû te dire à quel point j'étais une épouse médiocre, une femme avec trop de paroles et de caractère, qui ne remplit pas ses devoirs correctement.'

Elle évitait son regard, ce qui alerta Darcy. 'Elle a effectivement mentionné que votre caractère était trop fort, mais elle n'a pas mentionné le fait que vous ne remplissiez pas vos devoirs. Je n'ai pas voulu entendre sa version car je ne crois pas pouvoir avoir la vérité de sa bouche.'

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui, étonnée. Puis, maugréant de frustration, elle s'exclama : 'Elle a un don incroyable de m'insulter et de viser directement là où cela fait mal. Ce n'est pas ma faute! Je ne fais pas exprès! Je ne peux pas commander cela à ma guise.'

-'De quoi parles-tu donc?'

Elle hésita un moment, puis céda. 'Que je n'aie pas réussi à te donner un héritier.'

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Était-ce seulement cela? 'Un héritier? Mais…nous en avons déjà parlé. Chaque chose en son temps, n'est-ce pas? Nous étions d'accord sur ce point, tout était très clair.'

Elizabeth roula les yeux. 'Tu dis cela seulement pour m'épargner des remords. Je sais que mon devoir est de te donner un héritier et jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas réussi.'

-'Lizzie, mon amour, regarde-moi.' Dit-il tendrement. 'Cela m'importe peu. Nous sommes jeunes encore et je ne suis pas pressé d'être père. J'étais sincère et je le suis encore aujourd'hui.'

Elizabeth s'énerva brusquement. 'Mais il faudra bien un jour que cela arrive! Jane et Lydia et Charlotte sont déjà mères! Cette idée m'obsède de plus en plus, Will, je n'arrive plus à m'en débarrasser.'

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'en faisait tant pour si peu. Certes, ces choses étaient réservées aux femmes et il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas toujours une question de mois, mais bien souvent d'années. 'Ne porte pas attention à ce que Lady Catherine te dit, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne cherche qu'à trouver un point faible chez toi.'

Darcy observa alors que sa femme faisait les cents pas devant l'âtre. 'Et bien, cela fonctionne parfaitement…Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit de ma famille maintenant. Et de me dire que je vais devoir l'endurer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, je ne peux le concevoir. Que Richard marrie Anne la mettra beaucoup plus souvent dans notre chemin et nous ne pourrons pas l'éviter comme nous l'avons fait depuis notre mariage. Elle trouvera toujours le moyen de m'insulter et de me rabaisser et elle cherchera continuellement à rendre ma vie un enfer. Quoi?' s'exclama-t-elle sèchement tout à coup, à l'intention de son mari. 'Pourquoi souries-tu comme ça?'

Darcy ne put s'empêcher de la toiser du regard. Le reflet des flammes dansaient sur sa robe de soirée et lui rappelait cette première nuit où elle s'était glissée dans sa chambre, en chemise, et s'était arrêtée près du feu. Cette image avait été si sensuelle que sur le moment il était resté figé, en transe devant cette image presque divine. Son esprit formait des images d'elle à présent, allongée sous lui, son corps ondulant contre le sien, ses yeux fermés alors que sa bouche entrouverte trahissait sa respiration haletante, ses mains s'agrippant à sa taille avec force. Sans parler de la douceur de sa peau, de l'odeur de ses cheveux…

Elizabeth le fixa pendant un moment avec un drôle d'air, reconnaissant la couleur du désir dans ses yeux. Elle était surprise d'un tel revirement de situation, mais elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il l'attira à lui. L'esprit de Darcy lui criait que cela était inacceptable, qu'il ne devait pas transgresser cette ligne. Les tourments habituels l'assaillirent lorsque son corps ressentit la tension de ses instincts primitifs s'amplifier. L'inconfort de telles pensées était insupportable, la chaleur atroce. Son corps réclamait sa Lizzie, exigeait de la prendre sans plus tarder.

Il en avait assez. Peu lui importait les convenances. Elizabeth Darcy était sa femme et il avait fermement l'intention de faire valoir son droit de mari à quiconque lui reprocherait sa conduite, surtout si cette personne était son propre esprit.

(-*-)

Elizabeth retint son souffle. Que se passait-il? Un moment elle était en train de rager contre Lady Catherine et l'autre elle se retrouvait dans les bras de Darcy, son corps pressé contre le sien.

-'Will…' murmura-t-elle, si étonnée qu'elle ne pouvait mettre ses pensées en ordre, sentant les mains de son mari contre ses courbes, cherchant à soulever sa robe afin de toucher sa peau. 'Les rideaux…les portes…et…si…quelqu'un…'

Darcy poussa un grognement en étouffant ses paroles de baisers insistants. Elle se débattit quelque peu en riant, le repoussant doucement, sans grande fermeté.

-'S'il-te-plaît…' dit-elle en fermant les yeux, consciente que si elle ne le lui faisait pas faire maintenant, il serait trop tard. Son cœur battait la chamade, son corps réagissait avec force. Était-ce un rêve? Darcy était-il vraiment là, à l'embrasser avec passion, à la vouloir avec une force sans précédent? Elle aurait aimé pouvoir chasser son raisonnement et de le laisser lui faire ce qu'il souhaitait sans tenir compte de tout le reste, mais l'idée qu'ils soient surpris par Abby ou un domestique ou n'importe qui d'autre avait de quoi la faire hésiter.

Heureusement, Darcy sembla penser comme elle. Il se détacha brusquement, ferma les rideaux d'un coup sec, puis traversa la pièce en trois enjambées pour verrouiller la porte principale, et en deux autres pour fermer la porte de service. Il revient aussitôt vers elle et l'empoigna avec tant de force qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Darcy cherchaient à nouveau à la déshabiller. Elizabeth répondit avec le même empressement, dénouant sa cravate et déboutonnant sa chemise. Les mains de son époux avait du mal à retrousser les épaisseurs de tissus, à trouver ce qu'il cherchait si ardemment. Soupirant d'exaspération, il la retourna prestement, cherchant des doigts l'endroit où il pourrait dégrafer sa robe.

-'Il faut que-' voulut lui expliquer Lizzie, mais son impatience fut telle qu'il déchira le tissu d'un coup sec. La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise, que Darcy étouffa en la retournant à nouveau, emprisonnant sa bouche avec la sienne. Ils valsèrent ensuite à travers de la pièce, les vêtements tombant un à un sur le sol, heurtant et renversant tout sur leur passage, afin de rejoindre le lit.

Ciel, qu'il était beau! Lizzie avait du mal à détacher ses lèvres de celle de son mari afin d'observer ce corps qu'elle adorait et que ses mains exploraient avec avidité. Darcy était si insistant qu'elle avait du mal à suivre sa cadence, sentant sa grippe sur sa taille, sur ses cuisses, ses fesses, son dos. Sans quitter sa bouche, il se débarrassa de son dessous, puis il lui enleva sa chemise. Ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le matelas et le lit protesta sous le poids. Le contact de leur peau brûlante augmenta ce feu en elle avec une telle force que Lizzie l'attira à elle avec ses jambes, le forçant à franchir cette barrière qui transformerait souffrance en plaisir.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ni Rosings Park, ni Lady Catherine, ni domestiques, ni convenances. Ils étaient seuls. Ils étaient étourdis, ivres l'un de l'autre, et plus rien, ni pensée ni devoir, ne pourrait les empêcher de consumer leur amour.

Un grognement de plaisir s'échappa de la gorge de son mari alors qu'il obéissait à l'ordre de sa femme et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle retint le sien, se mordant la lèvre avec force. C'était comme jamais auparavant. Isolés des autres invités par de simples murs, le couple subit un supplice à ne pas laisser s'échapper certains sons qui auraient pu réveiller la maison entière, étouffant leurs gémissements contre la peau de l'autre, enlaçant férocement leurs bouches pour camoufler leurs respirations haletantes. Lorsqu'ils s'animèrent trop vivement et que le lit lui-même menaça de les dénoncer par le grincement des pattes sur le plancher, Darcy empoigna sa femme par la taille et la souleva sans cérémonie, la plaquant contre le mur – ce qui ne se révéla pas être la meilleure des idées – puis jura sous son souffle.

-'Par terre.' murmura Elizabeth en pointant le tapis d'un coup de menton. Voyant le regard choqué de son mari, elle ajouta. 'Cela ne me dérange pas, Will.'

-'Lizzie, je ne peux pas considérer une telle chose.' Haleta-t-il, perplexe. 'Quel genre d'homme prend sa femme à même le sol?'

Elle poussa un grognement d'exaspération. 'Préfériez-vous que l'on arrête à l'instant?'

-'Bien sûr que non.'

-'Alors taisez-vous et allons-y.'

Darcy éclata d'un rire silencieux, reprenant là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Percevant son malaise d'un endroit si peu commun pour ce genre d'activité, mais n'étant elle-même pas le moins du monde affectée par ce léger détail, elle obligea son époux à lui laisser prendre les rênes. Elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser éteindre le brasier qui s'était allumé en elle.

À sa plus grande surprise, cette position lui apporta de nouvelles sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentées auparavant. Entièrement en elle, Darcy l'encourageait à aller plus vite, éveillant dans ses entrailles des vagues de plaisir intense. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Ses mouvements prirent de la vitesse. Elle agrippa les bras de son mari qui, les doigts enfoncés dans la chair de ses hanches, l'intimait à poursuivre sa cadence. Le sang battit à ses temples, transformant leurs soupirs et saccades en bourdonnement à ses oreilles. Darcy se tendit sous elle, resserrant sa poigne. Elle retint son souffle, son dos s'arquant et sa tête se renversant vers l'arrière, se laissant envahir par l'extase qui la secoua soudainement. Un léger gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Puis, le feu s'estompa graduellement.

Tremblante, engourdie par ce qu'elle venait tout juste de vivre, elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de s'effondrer contre le torse de son mari. Il l'attira à lui et ils restèrent ainsi, étendus l'un contre l'autre, calmant leur cœur battant et leur souffle irrégulier.

(-*-)

_Alors voilà…j'espère que je n'ai pas choqué toutes mes lectrices :P Mais bon, je pense qu'il est normal qu'un échange de ce genre se produise à un moment ou un autre dans l'histoire (en fait, peut-être que certaines d'entre vous dites : «ENFIN! » et je crois que vous avez raison ;)_

_Votre opinion est toujours appréciée : ) Merci à toutes celles qui prennent la peine de m'en écrire, et vous êtes nombreuses, c'est très motivant !_


	25. Chapitre 25: Une nouvelle Saison

_Bonjour à toutes! Je sais que ce chapitre a tardé à paraître et, comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas par manque de volonté! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont vus les commentaires d'Eve et certaines y ont même répondus, mais je m'attarderai pas ici, si vous voulez lire un peu plus de mon opinion à ce sujet, je laisserai une note à la fin. Alors voici, sans plus tarder, la suite des aventures de nos deux tourtereaux : )_

**Chapitre 25**

_Une nouvelle Saison_

Lizzie avait cru que ce séjour ne se terminerait jamais. Elle avait eu envie de quitter Rosings Park dès le lendemain de sa dispute avec Lady Catherine, mais elle fut convaincue par Darcy de ne pas poser de geste radical. Par respect pour Richard et Anne, ils devaient rester et attendre ces quelques jours avant de quitter les lieux.

Elizabeth avait accepté à contrecœur, certaine que cette prison la rendrait folle avant la fin de leur visite, mais elle fut rapidement consolée par les avances de son mari. Chaque soir il venait la rejoindre discrètement dans son lit et ils passaient des heures à parler et à se découvrir. Maintenant que Darcy semblait avoir brisé ces chaînes qui le retenaient, Lizzie fut étonnée de constater la soif d'elle qu'il possédait. Comment pouvait-il avoir contenu tout cela pendant la dernière année? Était-ce réellement ce qu'ils avaient manqués par leur orgueil et entêtement? Quoi qu'il en soit, cette passion fut ce qui lui permit de supporter les heures pénibles passées à Rosings Park.

Tout d'abord, Elizabeth crut que de passer du temps avec Charlotte allègerait son humeur, mais elle s'étonna de constater que sa meilleure amie ne partageait pas tout à fait sa vision des choses. Lorsqu'elle la visita pour la première fois, la conversation que Lizzie eut avec elle ne tourna pas comme elle l'avait espéré.

Comme Mr Collins était régulièrement appelé à Rosings Park, il n'était pas rare que Charlotte, dont la grossesse apparente empêchait toute sortie en public, reste seule à la maison. Cette dernière avoua qu'elle appréciait cette solitude et que maintenant qu'elle portait un autre enfant, elle accueillait sa liberté avec soulagement.

-'Le vin ne lui fait pas,' avait-elle dit avec un petit rire alors que toutes les deux étaient assisses dans le salon, broderie à la main. 'Deux coupes et il s'endort aussitôt que sa tête touche l'oreiller. Et il ronfle. Autrement, il est très à cheval sur les devoirs conjugaux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je suppose que j'ai quelques mois de répit à cet égard. Au moins, de tels devoirs en valent la peine.' Elle avait caressé la tête de son fils, qui, à ses pieds, s'occupait avec ses jouets de bois.

Elizabeth avait souri à cela. 'Oui, Oliver est une vraie petite merveille, tu as beaucoup de chance de l'avoir avec toi.'

-'Et le prochain.' Renchérit la jeune femme en posant une main son ventre arrondi. 'J'ai beaucoup de chance, en effet, car même si…l'acte…en tant que tel est plutôt pénible, tout a été très rapide dans les deux cas et je n'ai pas eu à endurer ces échanges très longtemps.'

Lizzie baissa les yeux sur son travail, de peur que Charlotte puisse lire dans son regard. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'envier! Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que sa meilleure amie s'était mariée à son cousin germain et déjà elle attendait un deuxième enfant.

Charlotte ne fut pas dupe et sentit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. 'Lizzie? Que se passe-t-il?'

-'Rien, je t'assure.'

-'Ne me mens pas, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Regardes moi.'

Elizabeth leva les yeux contre son gré et sut que Charlotte pouvait lire l'envie et le désespoir dans son regard. Sa main trouva aussitôt la sienne.

-'Oh, Lizzie…je suis tellement désolée! Je ne voulais pas-'

-'Ce n'est rien, Charlotte, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis un peu lente, c'est tout.' Répondit-elle, la gorge serrée. Elle tenta de sourire, mais elle sut qu'elle avait plutôt fait la grimace en voyant le regard remplie de pitié de sa meilleure amie.

Un silence rempli de malaise s'installa entre elles et Lizzie regretta de ne pas avoir su comment cacher ses émotions. Mais c'était si difficile! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir que toutes les femmes nouvellement mariées de son entourage étaient enceintes ou avaient déjà un enfant. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réussi, elle, à enfanter du premier coup? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas passer une seule heure sans penser à cet échec? Cela l'obsédait de plus en plus et elle était désemparée face à l'impuissance que ce sentiment lui apportait.

-'Je ne sais pas ce que je fais de mal.' Avoua soudainement Elizabeth, lasse. Elle avait besoin de parler de cela avec quelqu'un. 'Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne suis pas déjà mère. Je crains d'être…d'être…'

Elle ne pouvait dire le mot, de peur de s'apporter de la malchance. Charlotte fit aussitôt un signe de croix. 'Ne dis pas cela, je suis sûre que tout est parfaitement normal chez toi. Peut-être fais-tu quelque chose d'incorrect? Peut-être que vous ne vous y prenez pas de la bonne manière?'

Lizzie haussa les sourcils. 'Comment peut-on procéder d'une mauvaise manière?'

-'Eh bien, je ne sais pas…peut-être que vos intentions sont…malsaines.' Hésita Charlotte, évitant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-'Malsaines? Je ne comprends pas.'

-'Peut-être que vous faites…l'acte…en ayant une intention autre que pour vos devoirs conjugaux.'

Elizabeth resta stupéfaite. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Comment Dieu pouvait-il inventer une chose aussi belle et forte que l'amour entre un homme et une femme et bannir les plaisirs qui pouvaient s'en découler? 'Charlotte…crois-tu réellement cela?'

Cette dernière haussa les épaules. 'Les plaisirs de la chair sont un péché.'

-'Même avec son propre mari?'

Elle hocha la tête. Lizzie préféra rester silencieuse. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle ne partageait pas la même opinion que sa meilleure amie et tout à coup elle se sentit comme une étrangère. Elle avait toujours su que Charlotte était pieuse, mais à ce point? Au point de condamner l'amour? Au point de ne voir entre un mari et une femme que les devoirs conjugaux? Non, ce devait être autre chose. À cet instant, Elizabeth sut que son amitié avec son amie d'enfance ne serait plus jamais la même. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit jugée. Charlotte n'aimait pas Mr Collins; elle l'avait marié car elle devenait vieille fille et elle savait qu'elle aurait une bonne situation avec lui. Son affection pour son mari n'était que le respect qu'une femme doit à son époux et elle accomplissait ses tâches sans se plaindre, mais sans en éprouver quelconque joie non plus. Elle avait toujours manqué de romantisme et de passion, ce qu'Elizabeth possédait en grande quantité. Ce n'était pas la nature pieuse de Charlotte qui l'avait poussé à dire une telle chose. Elle ne voulut pas y croire tout d'abord, mais une fois évoqué, ses pensées ne voulurent plus en démordre. Concentrée sur son travail, Charlotte évitait son regard, mais ses lèvres pincées et son air faussement nonchalant lui confirmèrent que la jalousie s'était immiscée dans leur relation. Elizabeth en fut si blessée qu'elle ne put converser qu'en phrases polies jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi et elle quitta la résidence des Collins, les larmes aux yeux, pour rejoindre Rosings Park.

Ce fut avec soulagement que la maitresse de Pemberley quitta l'enfer dans lequel elle avait dû vivre pour une semaine afin de prendre la direction de Londres. Le trajet, qu'elle effectua en compagnie de Kitty, fut silencieux. Lady Catherine avait refusé que cette dernière prenne place avec Anne et Georgiana dans la deuxième diligence et Richard, qui n'aimait pas se sentir confiné dans une boite en bois, préféra faire le chemin à cheval. Darcy l'accompagna et plus d'une fois Elizabeth avait regardé la silhouette de son mari par la fenêtre, désirant plus que tout de l'avoir à ses côtés, mais réalisant qu'une telle demande était inappropriée et inutile. Richard avait besoin de compagnie et elle ne pouvait être égoïste.

Kitty n'était pas une bonne compagne de voyage; elle était souvent malade en chemin et son humeur était massacrante. Elle-même peu patiente et inconsciente du stress que pouvait vivre sa petite sœur à l'approche de sa présentation à la Court, Lizzie préféra rester dans ses pensées et l'ignorer plutôt que de chercher à la rassurer. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin leur maison de ville, Elizabeth s'enferma presqu'aussitôt dans sa chambre et n'en sortit plus de la journée. Tant pis si tous se demandaient où elle se trouvait. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, réellement seule, pour ne pas sombrer sous le poids de ses émotions. Pemberley lui manquait, les vastes jardins et les longues promenades dans la nature, où elle pouvait se ressourcer et penser clairement. La déception qu'elle venait de vivre était trop forte pour qu'elle puisse souhaiter autre chose que de rentrer là où la solitude panserait ses blessures. Comment Charlotte pouvait-elle avoir changé à ce point? Avait-elle toujours été ainsi et elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant? N'avait-elle pas sauté sur l'occasion lorsque Mr Collins, furieux du refus que Lizzie lui avait fait, quittait Longbourne en mauvais termes avec sa famille? N'avait-elle pas fiancé cet homme après seulement une semaine, sans éprouver le moindre remord sur le fait qu'elle allait hériter de la maison de ses parents à la mort de son père? Toute la semaine ses pensées avaient passé en revue les moments qu'elle avait eus avec Charlotte et plus d'un souvenir lui apporta du chagrin. Comment avait-elle été aussi ignorante de tout cela?

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Darcy vint la rejoindre et n'eut pas besoin de poser de questions. Il se coucha près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, en silence. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en parler, seulement de faire son deuil. Elle s'endormit donc baigné de la chaleur de son mari, soulagée par son support et quelque peu guérie par sa nature optimiste. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait d'autres choix que de poursuivre sa vie comme avant et, même si sa correspondance avec Charlotte risquait d'être écourtée et beaucoup moins personnelle, elle se consola dans le fait qu'elle était tout de même très bien entourée.

Les jours qui suivirent furent plutôt mouvementés. Kitty déchira la robe de Georgiana en l'essayant et c'est en pleurs que les filles déboulèrent dans son petit salon. Elizabeth appela aussitôt la couturière, qui répara les dégâts sans peine, et qui, par le fait même, altéra celle de sa sœur, qui était trop simple au goût de sa propriétaire. Puis, ce fut les chaussures qui disparurent et qui ne furent retrouvés que deux jours plus tard, sous le lit de la cadette Darcy. La veille de la réception, il y eu un débat pour savoir qui porterait les perles de Lizzie et cette dernière, pour satisfaire tout le monde, ouvrit son coffre à bijoux afin qu'elles puissent se servir. Au moindre problème, Kitty et Georgiana se précipitaient vers elle afin qu'elle soit l'ange qui leur porterait secours et Dieu seul savait à quel point un rien pouvait les mettre en détresse.

Anne, plus calme que ses compagnes, s'asseyait souvent avec elles et observait sagement, sans dire un mot. Parfois, Lizzie oubliait même qu'elle se trouvait dans la pièce. Ce fut ce qui se passa un soir, la veille du Grand Bal, lorsqu'elle envoya Georgiana et Kitty au lit avant qu'elles ne la rendent folle avec l'excitation que seules deux adolescentes étaient capables d'avoir. La pièce était sens dessus dessous avec les rubans de satin et de soie reposant sur les multiples chaises, les fleurs, perles et plumes jonchant les tables et les meubles. Les châles teintaient l'endroit d'éclats multicolores et le feu, flamboyant, faisait briller les bijoux sur la commode près de l'âtre.

Elizabeth se laissa lourdement tomber sur un fauteuil, épuisée, et s'adressa à Abigaël.

-'Je crois que Kitty aura une belle surprise lorsqu'elle réalisera la pression que provoque une centaine de paires de yeux qui te fixent et te jugent…Et le roi! Son regard est courtois, mais froid. Sans parler de celui de la reine…je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu sourire à personne ayant été présenté devant elle.'

-'J'imagine que Miss Darcy a raconté plus d'une fois le récit de sa propre sortie en société et pour en avoir entendu une partie, votre belle-sœur est douée pour relater cette aventure d'une manière des plus romanesque.'

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de rire, reconnaissant bien là le caractère de Georgiana. 'Oui, je crois qu'elle a déjà oublié la peur bleue qui l'habitait à ce moment.'

-'Je crois que votre sœur se débrouillera très bien.' Commenta Abby en ramassant soigneusement des rubans. 'Elle a une force qui me fait un peu penser à la vôtre. Elle est très…vivante.'

-'Oui, j'ai remarqué.' Répondit Lizzie avec un sentiment de fierté. 'Elle s'épanouie comme une fleur et je ne la reconnais plus depuis qu'elle est avec nous.'

-'Je suis d'avis qu'un très court laps de temps s'écoulera avant qu'un prétendant ne lui vole son cœur.'

L'ombre de son passé la rattrapa tout à coup et devant les yeux de Lizzie se jouèrent des scènes qu'elle aurait mieux aimé oublier, celle où Lydia, éprise d'amour pour Mr Wickham, le prenait pour époux après avoir vécu plusieurs semaines sous le même toit. Un frisson la parcourut; comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa sœur cadette, le pressentiment que cette relation allait bientôt éclater lui saisit le cœur. Elle le chassa aussitôt; bien qu'elle désapprouvait totalement Lydia, elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde lui porter malchance.

-'Abby, croyez-vous qu'elle pourra trouver un bon parti?' demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, songeuse. 'Mon père n'est pas riche et je ne sais pas si le fait que Jane et moi soyons mariés à des hommes d'influences soient assez pour lui tailler une place dans la société.'

-'À sa place, je serais bien heureuse de trouver un homme qui m'aime plutôt qu'un homme riche. Bien sûr, certaines personnes ont plus de chances que d'autres et trouvent les deux à la fois.' Ajouta Abigaëlle et les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur.

-'J'ai eu de la chance, oui. Et plus les jours passent, plus je l'aime, si c'est possible. J'aimerais tellement…' Lizzie s'interrompit, baissant les yeux. Encore une fois, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'idée qu'il n'était pas normal pour elle de ne pas avoir encore d'enfants.

-'Mrs Darcy, n'y songez plus.' Ordonna Abby d'un ton doux, mais ferme. 'Vous savez que ce n'est qu'une question de temps.'

-'Plus j'essaie de ne pas y penser, plus j'y pense. Cela me tient souvent éveillé la nuit…Pourquoi est-ce que mes deux sœurs ont su remplir ce rôle en quelques mois seulement? Et Charlotte? Deux fois en deux ans! Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais de mal. Peut-être ont-elles compris quelque chose qui m'échappe encore.'

-'Je ne crois pas que la méthode employée soit bien différente. Dieu a un chemin pour chacun de nous et même si ses desseins ne sont pas toujours clairs à nos yeux, un jour tout aura un sens.'

-'Tu as sûrement raison.' Puis, voyant l'air de sa suivante, s'inquiéta. 'Tu sembles soucieuse?'

-'Je pensais à ma tante.' Avoua la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés. 'Je suis à votre service depuis bientôt un an et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de ma famille depuis. Je m'inquiète, je suis partie si précipitamment, en laissant tout derrière, sans m'assurer que tout le monde allait bien. Et sans moyen de communiquer, je dois me contenter d'espérer que tout va pour le mieux.'

-'Je comprends votre inquiétude. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous.'

-'J'aimerais…puis-je m'y rendre, Mrs Darcy? Un dimanche après-midi, cela va de soi, lors de mon congé. Seulement le temps de voir ma tante et de m'assurer qu'elle ne manque de rien.'

-'Abby, est-ce vraiment prudent? Croyez-vous que vous serez en sécurité? Peut-être que cet homme qui vous a agressé est encore en vie et s'il fallait qu'il vous aperçoive, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire?'

Abigaëlle hocha lentement de la tête. 'Je sais. Cependant, j'ose insister auprès de vous. Je dois m'y rendre, j'y pense depuis un long moment déjà et je ne crois pas pouvoir trouver le repos si je n'y vais pas.'

Elizabeth ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec cette idée; et si elle se faisait attaquer? Et si elle décidait de rester là-bas? Aussitôt pensée, Lizzie se sentit honteuse d'être si égoïste. Hésitait-elle vraiment à la laisser partir par crainte pour son propre confort? Quelle répugnante raison! Il était tout à fait normal pour Abby de vouloir voir sa famille afin de s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien.

-'Soit, j'en parlerai avec William.' Concéda Elizabeth. 'Je vous donnerai sa réponse dès que possible.'

-'Merci, Mrs Darcy, vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point je vous en suis reconnaissante!'

-'Mais promettez-moi que-' commença la maitresse de Pemberley, mais elle s'interrompit brusquement en entendant un éternuement provenant du fond de la pièce.

Anne, le visage rouge d'embarras, se leva lentement de l'endroit où elle était assise, près de la fenêtre.

-'Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…vous étiez en conversation et je ne voulais pas…Excusez-moi.' Elle se précipita vers la porte avant que les deux femmes puissent réagir.

-'Miss de Bourgh! Attendez!' Mais il était déjà trop tard car la jeune fille s'était éclipsée aussi rapidement qu'une souris. Elizabeth poussa un long soupir en se mordant la lèvre.

-'Je suis désolée, Mrs Darcy, parfois je prends des libertés et parle sans penser aux conséquences.' S'excusa Abby, mal à l'aise. 'Aussi invisible que le papier peint, c'est le dicton des domestiques, non? J'y arrive assez difficilement, je suis un vrai moulin à parole…Croyez-vous qu'elle ira tout raconter?'

-'Les gens parlent déjà, cependant, je n'aimerais pas que William ait encore plus de doigts pointés sur lui à cause d'une mauvaise langue.' Répondit Lizzie d'un ton sombre. 'Je souhaite ardemment qu'elle n'ait pas hérité du caractère de sa mère…J'irai la voir dès que je pourrai demain, pour discuter. Peut-être vais-je être en mesure de la convaincre que tout ceci est un malentendu.'

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elizabeth ne dormit pas très bien cette nuit-là et elle accueillit le jour comme une bénédiction. Cependant Anne ne descendit pas au déjeuner ce matin-là et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en sentir responsable. La jeune fille était-elle dégoûtée au point de ne plus vouloir être en sa présence? Était-elle du même avis que Lady Catherine et refusait de se voir dans la même pièce que sa cousine par alliance? Lizzie hésita quelques heures et, lorsque Kitty et Georgiana montèrent pour se préparer, elle prit cette occasion pour aller cogner à la porte de la chambre d'Anne, prétexte en tête pour cette intrusion.

Pas de réponse.

Lizzie cogna à nouveau, surprise. Anne ne pouvait pas dormir encore, l'heure était beaucoup trop avancée et avec les préparatifs qui tardaient, il lui était impossible de ne pas être debout.

-'Miss de Bourgh?'

Un bruit de vase cassé retentit suivit d'un bruit sourd. Sans hésiter, Elizabeth ouvrit la porte à la volée et vit Anne qui se débattait, étendue sur le sol. Elle se précipita aussitôt vers elle et remarqua les tremblements incontrôlables qui la secouaient. De multiples sillons de larmes marquaient ses joues et de grandes cernes mauves teintaient le dessous de ses yeux. Sa respiration était courte et haletante; elle était en pleine crise.

-'Calmez-vous, calmez-vous!' Tenta de la raisonner Lizzie en essayant de l'aider à se relever, mais Anne se débattait avec tant de véhémence qu'il lui était impossible de l'approcher. 'Je vous en prie!'

-'Je…Je…je…ne…peux…pas…respirer…'

Sentant que la jeune femme allait s'évanouir, Lizzie lui prit le visage fermement entre les mains. 'Regardez-moi.' Lui ordonna-t-elle. 'Calmez-vous. Si vous vous calmez, vous pourrez respirer à nouveau. Voilà, comme ça; tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité ici, vous ne risquez rien. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Très bien.'

Anne se calma lentement, mais la peur ne quitta pas ses yeux. Lorsque sa respiration fut presque revenue à la normale et que les tremblements ne furent plus que des légers frissons, elle éclata en sanglots.

-'Je suis…la honte…de cette…famille.' Hoqueta-elle entre ses mains et Lizzie, étonnée, ne sut pas si elle avait bien compris. 'Je…je…devrais…retourner…dans l'ombre…de Rosings Park.'

-'Ne dites pas cela, c'est complètement faux. Vous avez un brillant avenir devant vous.'

-'Je ne…pourrai pas…le faire…'

-'Faire quoi?'

-'Le…B-b-b-al…' à ce mot, les tremblements reprirent.

Lizzie, qui comprit aussitôt que l'anxiété en vue de la soirée était la source de sa crise, eut soudainement pitié. 'Oh, Miss de Bourgh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout se passera bien.'

-'N-non, vous ne…comprenez pas…Je suis…incapable…de…de…me présenter en…p-p-public. Je…je suis…terrifiée…à l'idée de…à l'idée de…Oh! Quelle…honte!'

Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et croisa les bras pour enfouir son visage et ses sanglots secouèrent son corps frêle tout entier. Elizabeth la rassura maladroitement en lui tapotant le dos. Elle était habituée à ce genre de crise car lorsque Kitty était plus jeune, il lui arrivait souvent d'en faire et elle avait toujours été la plus efficace pour la calmer. Cependant, les anxiétés de Kitty étaient souvent infondées et fantasques – un monstre sous son lit, le noir, la maison qui craque – et elles avaient disparus en vieillissant. Ce cas-ci était très différent; non seulement Anne était une adulte, mais son angoisse était fondée. La perspective de faire face à la Court au grand complet la pétrifiait et avec raison.

-'Je sais que cela est difficile…Cependant, vous en êtes capable, j'en suis certaine.'

Anna leva des yeux rougis vers elle. 'Je ne suis pas…aussi forte que vous…Ni aussi…courageuse.'

-'Ridicule. Vous avez ces qualités tout autant que moi.'

La jeune fille secoua la tête et, prenant une grande inspiration, ajouta : 'Je n'ai pas l'habitude des foules. Je n'ai jamais assisté à une soirée de ma vie. Je n'ai aucun…talent social. L'idée même d'être en présence de centaines de gens me rend...nauséeuse.'

Elizabeth posa sa main sur la sienne. 'Vous ne serez pas seule. Georgiana, Kitty, Richard et William seront là pour vous soutenir. Et moi aussi, si vous le souhaitez.'

Anne secoua la tête. 'Je n'en serai pas capable…Pauvre Richard, quelle honte je serai pour lui…Et pourtant je m'étais juré d'y arriver, d'être…digne de lui.'

-'Vous le serez.'

-'Non. Je ne serai jamais apte à vivre une vie publique.' S'exclama Anne d'une voix dure et Elizabeth fut prise de court par ce ton. 'Je n'ai pas la force nécessaire. J'ai…j'ai toujours des malaises et je dois m'allonger constamment. Je ne peux me tenir debout très longtemps. Comment remplir mon rôle en étant si faible? Et je déteste Londres, l'odeur, la proximité des maisons, la foule de gens, les cris, les rires, les conversations…J'en ai le tournis.'

-'Je n'aime pas vraiment Londres non plus...' Commenta doucement Lizzie après quelques secondes. 'Comment ne pas rêver à l'air frais des terres, à la grandeur des espaces verts, à la liberté que cela nous procure? Vous n'êtes pas la seule à préférer la campagne, Miss de Bourgh, et il vous sera facile d'y rester. Vous n'aurez pas toujours à venir ici.'

Anne soupira. 'Comment l'éviter? Une femme a sa place auprès de son mari, non? Il est de notre devoir d'épauler et supporter notre époux, de le suivre là où il va.'

-'Il est certain que nous avons certaines…obligations. Cependant, vous avez l'avantage d'avoir un futur mari conscient de votre constitution. Richard vous connait mieux que quiconque et je doute qu'il requiert votre présence à chaque soirée ou voyage d'affaires.'

-'C'est exactement cela. Il ne me le demandera pas. Cependant, je devrais pouvoir être apte à le faire, il a besoin de moi. Il a besoin d'une personne pour le supporter dans cette épreuve.'

Lizzie n'osa pas dire qu'elle avait raison. 'Vous ferez de votre mieux et ce sera suffisant pour Richard. Si vous vous sentez assez bien pour faire les voyages requis, alors vous les ferez. Et pour ce qui est des dires de la société…un médecin sera facile à convaincre sur votre état et le grand air de la campagne sera ce qu'il vous prescrira. Après tout, votre mère a été capable de vous garder à Rosings Park pendant des années sans problème.'

-'Excepté le fait d'avoir la réputation d'être laide, maigre et maladive.' Ajouta la jeune fille sarcastiquement. 'Et quelle belle manière de prouver qu'ils ont raison; je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et j'ai tellement pleuré que mes yeux sont rouges et enflés.'

Elizabeth eut un sourire compatissant. Il était vrai que les effets de cette nuit blanche étaient désastreux. 'Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais quelqu'un qui vous redonnera tout votre éclat.'

Anne fut soudainement très mal à l'aise. 'Mrs Darcy, je suis désolée pour hier, je ne voulais pas espionner votre conversation. Pardonnez cette intrusion disgracieuse.'

-'Oh, vous êtes pardonnée, Miss de Bourgh.' Répondit prudemment Elizabeth. Elle hésita un moment, puis décida d'opter pour la vérité. 'Vous avez sûrement entendu les rumeurs circulant au sujet de ma suivante. Et je crois que, par la conversation que vous avez surprise hier, par son accent et par son comportement, vous avez pu deviner que…enfin, que Abigaëlle n'a pas le même pedigree que les autres suivantes.'

-'Ne craignez rien.' Répondit Anne, voyant clair en elle. 'Je ne dirai pas à qui veut l'entendre que vous avez choisi une personne sans recommandations comme suivante et que vous êtes plus proches que devraient l'être une maitresse et sa domestique…Le fait est, Mrs Darcy, que je me surprends à approuver votre choix.'

-'Vraiment?'

-'Oui. La vraie différence entre eux et nous est seulement un manque d'argent et d'éducation. S'ils avaient accès à tout ce dont nous disposons, professeurs, temps, allocations, il en serait tout autrement pour eux. Le dur labeur, le manque d'instruction et le stress quotidien des gens de bas rang sont les causes de leur différence. Je crois qu'ils sont aussi capables que n'importe quel aristocrate ou bourgeois de réfléchir, de comprendre et d'agir.'

-'Oui, c'est mon avis aussi. Et j'en ai la preuve tous les jours. Abigaëlle est une perle, jamais je n'ai connu femme plus débrouillarde, travaillante et perspicace.'

Anne eut un petit sourire. 'Je vous avoue être envieuse de votre situation. J'aimerais pouvoir m'adresser à ma suivante de la manière dont vous vous adressez à la vôtre. Vous semblez complices, vos conversations sont naturelles. J'imagine que l'on doit se sentir beaucoup moins seule.'

Elizabeth hocha la tête. 'Oui, il est vrai que sa présence est très réconfortante.'

-'Vous avez beaucoup de chance, Mrs Darcy.'

Un silence s'installa entre elles. Lizzie savait ce à quoi elle faisait référence et elle ne savait pas comment répondre à cela. Anne avait grandi sans sœur ni frère, sans compagnie autre que sa gouvernante et sa mère. Une telle solitude est non seulement lourde à porter, mais elle risque de provoquer une agoraphobie marquée si elle persiste pendant longtemps. Il n'était pas surprenant pour Anne d'avoir peur d'être en présence d'étrangers et d'une foule; elle n'avait jamais assisté à un seul bal. Les seules soirées auxquelles elle prenait part étaient celles que sa mère organisait et bien souvent ils n'étaient pas plus de quinze. D'avoir gardé le lit si souvent sans pouvoir bouger et voyager l'avait rendu craintive de l'inconnu. Elizabeth ne savait pas trop comment elle pouvait lui venir en aide, mais, à regarder son visage marqué par la fatigue et la peur, elle sut qu'au moins dans ce domaine Abby pouvait l'aider.

-'Venez, relevez-vous.' L'incita-t-elle gentiment en se levant elle-même. Elizabeth l'entraîna devant son miroir et lui fit prendre place sur sa chaise sculptée. 'Ne pensez plus à ce soir; allons-y étape par étape. Nous allons premièrement vous rafraîchir et vous allez retrouver votre beauté en un rien de temps.'

Abby fut d'abord surprise du nouveau rôle qu'elle devait prendre, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaires et se mit au travail. Elle commença par apporter une bassine d'eau glacée et Anne s'y lava le visage en frissonnant. Puis, appliquant deux compresses de thé contre ses yeux enflés, elle la garda allongée quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, Lizzie observait la robe de soirée qu'Anne allait porter.

-'Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée du mauvais goût de Lady Catherine.' Murmura-t-elle à l'intention de sa suivante. 'Il faut faire quelque chose.'

-'Je crois que votre ruban de velours rouge serait parfait ici, comme ceinture. Celle-ci est beaucoup trop ornées…je crois qu'il ne sera pas difficile d'arranger cela. J'enlèverais les volants au niveau du cou aussi ou les raccourciraient, du moins.'

-'Et une pince ici, au niveau du décolleté, serait beaucoup plus avantageux sans être déplacé.'

-'Oui, ce serait parfait. Quant au bas, sans tous les autres fioritures, il sera plutôt joli.'

-'Je le crois aussi. Gardons le tout simple et élégant.'

Il fallut du temps et beaucoup d'efforts, mais Abby réussit à transformer Anne du tout au tout. Ses cheveux, remontés élégamment, n'avait rien à voir avec les coiffures enfantines dont elle se parait habituellement. Sa peau, pâle, était rehaussée par une très légère touche de rouge, si subtilement appliquée qu'il était impossible de remarquer qu'un cosmétique était à la base de ce teint frais. La jeune fille avait tout d'abord refusé d'utiliser un tel produit –que dirait sa mère si elle pouvait voir cela?- et s'était finalement laissé convaincre. Le même rouge avait appliqué sur ses lèvres et la différence était surprenante.

-'Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je remercierais ma mère d'avoir acheté cela à Kitty.' Marmonna Elizabeth pour elle-même alors qu'elle contemplait le visage maintenant beaucoup plus vivant de sa cousine.

Les yeux d'Anne avaient finalement désenflés, en laissant toutefois une certaine brillance qui donnait un certain charme. Heureusement, la robe, maintenant trafiquée, lui seyait plutôt bien et la couleur convenait à son teint. Deux boucles d'oreille en diamant et un bracelet en rubis complétaient cette toilette.

-'Vous êtes ravissante.' La complimenta Lizzie, et elle était sincère.

-'Comment puis-je vous remercier?' souffla Anne en observant son reflet, ébahie par ce qu'elle voyait.

-'Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, si ce n'est que je veux que vous vous présentiez à cette Court la tête haute. C'est tout ce que je demande.' Elle se posta derrière elle et croisa son regard dans le miroir. 'Vous pouvez y arriver. Nous avons tous confiance en vous.'

La peur était de retour dans ses yeux, mais c'est avec détermination qu'Anne hocha la tête.

Elizabeth descendit de la voiture sans grande hâte. Elle se remémorait l'année précédente où, excitée par la nouveauté de la ville et son premier bal de la Court, elle avait remarqué toutes les finesses et les richesses du palais. Derrière elle, Kitty vivait ce moment, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, rendue muette par l'allure grandiose de la place. L'endroit était bondé; les femmes se pressaient à l'intérieur avec leurs sacs de velours contenant leurs chaussures de soie, les cheveux ornés de plumes et de perles, de rubans, fleurs et turbans. Il y en avait de tous les genres; des jeunes filles faisant les yeux doux aux hommes non mariés; les couples, plus solennels, inclinant poliment la tête en croisant leurs connaissances; les vieilles personnes, aidés des plus jeunes. La différence entre les générations était fascinante.

Elizabeth observait cependant la scène d'un autre œil cette fois; elle n'avait pas besoin d'être présentée devant tous et son mariage n'était plus d'actualité. Ce soir, elle était une invitée sans intérêt, les regards ne s'attarderaient pas sur elle, mais sur toutes nouvelles venues en société.

-'Mrs Darcy, je ne crois pas pouvoir le faire.' Murmura une voix paniquée derrière elle.

Lizzie se pencha dans la voiture, où Anne, immobile, semblait clouée sur place.

-'Allez, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que tout cela a l'air impressionnant, mais ce n'est qu'un court moment à passer. Venez, descendez, je resterai auprès de vous et Richard de l'autre côté.'

Le Colonel lui offrit sa main et c'est en tremblant qu'elle posa pieds à terre, effrayée comme un animal sauvage. Richard lui prit le bras afin de la soutenir et Elizabeth prit place à sa gauche, assez prêt d'elle pour intervenir au cas où la jeune fille serait prise d'une crise ou d'un évanouissement.

Le temps sembla infiniment long. Les présentations avaient-elles durés si longtemps l'année précédente? Anne, collée à elle comme son ombre, était incapable de parler à quiconque et se contentait de sourire nerveusement. Georgiana et Kitty l'entouraient aussi et engageaient la conversation pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur la frêle jeune fille.

Puis, enfin, ce fut son tour. Anxieuse, Lizzie observa Richard alors qu'il l'entraînait jusqu'aux trônes où siégeaient le roi et la reine. Il fit une révérence et, d'une voix haute et sûre, annonça :

-'Vos Majesté, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma fiancée, Miss Anne de Bourgh.'

À ces mots, une vague de murmures se propagea parmi les invités, mais Elizabeth n'entendit pas ce qui se disait. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le visage dangereusement pâle de sa cousine. Elle pouvait voir qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas s'effondrer et elle fut si soulagée lorsqu'Anne fit sa révérence et se retira qu'elle expira d'un coup, ce que Darcy ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-'Êtes-vous souffrante?' demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elizabeth eut un sourire. 'Non, je vais très bien. Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de votre cousine, Mr Darcy, il serait peut-être préférable qu'elle s'assoit un peu.'

-'Impossible.' Répondit Darcy en pointant de la tête la foule qui se dirigeait vers les futurs époux. 'Les félicitations ne font que commencer, Anne aura à supporter un peu plus de compagnie pour le moment.'

-'Nous devons faire quelque chose, ne voyez-vous pas qu'elle est sur le point de salir ce beau plancher de bois?' murmura Lizzie avec empressement, voyant le teint de sa cousine tourner dangereusement au vert. 'Allons les féliciter et entrainons les à l'écart.'

Ce plan fonctionna plutôt bien et il ne fut pas long avant qu'Elizabeth réussisse à emmener Anne à l'abri des regards et elle la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. La jeune fille prit plusieurs grandes inspirations. 'Je croyais ne jamais y arriver.'

-'Pourtant, vous avez réussi.'

-'La soirée n'est pas terminée…'

-'Mais le pire est passée. Allez, prenez courage, Miss Bourgh, je vais m'assurer que nous ne partons pas tard.'

-'Anne.' Rectifia la jeune fille.

-'Pardon?'

-'Appelez-moi Anne. Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je serais honorée si vous vouliez m'appeler par mon prénom. De plus, nous sommes cousines, cela serait d'usage.'

-'Cela me plairait énormément.' Répondit Lizzie, touchée.

La cloche du repas retentit et la maitresse de Pemberley offrit son bras à la jeune fille afin de l'aider à se lever.

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque le repas fut terminé et que les gens passèrent à la salle de bal pour la danse, Elizabeth, qui surveillait les trois jeunes filles de près, fut distraite par une main qui se présenta devant elle.

-'Mrs Darcy, puis-je avoir l'honneur de cette première dance?' demanda Darcy, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-'Je ne sais pas si je devrais…Kitty et Georgiana –'

-'Ont déjà un partenaire.' Interrompit-il à l'incitant à le suivre.

-'Mais Anne?'

-'Est entre les mains de Richard, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ne puis-je donc pas profiter de ma femme un petit peu? Nous avons à peine prononcé quelques mots depuis notre arrivée, je commence à croire que votre intention est de m'ignorer.'

Elle eut un petit rire. 'Je suis désolée, Mr Darcy, je crains que nos petites protégées aient pris toute mon attention ce soir.'

-'Et bien, je vais remédier à cela à l'instant. Je vous veux toute à moi.'

-'Vous m'avez déjà toute entière.' Murmura-t-elle, espiègle.

-'Pas encore tout à fait, mais cela ne saura tarder.' Répondit Darcy, suavement.

La musique commença et Elizabeth put camoufler ses joues rouges derrière l'exercice de la danse. Étrangement, même si des centaines de personnes les entouraient, pour elle il n'y avait que lui. La musique était distante à ses oreilles, les conversations inexistantes; hypnotisée par le regard si tendre et aimant de son mari, elle ne pouvait rien voir d'autre alors qu'ils valsaient sur la piste.

-'Ce que vous avez fait pour Anne est très généreux.' Commenta Darcy au bout d'un moment.

-'Cela me semblait tout à fait naturel.'

-'Au contraire. Après tout ce que Lady Catherine a dit sur vous et la manière dont elle vous a traité…je suis surpris que votre bon cœur ait su trouvé une place pour la sympathie.'

Lizzie haussa les épaules. 'Anne n'est pas Lady Catherine et je ne crois pas que punir sa fille pour me venger est une bonne solution. Je crois qu'elle a déjà assez sur ses épaules.'

-'Je suis bien d'accord et je vous aime encore plus pour cela. Vous venez, une fois de plus, de me prouver que vous épouser fut la meilleure décision que j'ai prise dans ma vie.'

Son cœur battait la chamade et ses joues lui faisaient mal tant elle souriait. Quiconque dans la pièce jetant un œil sur le couple ne pouvait douter de l'amour sincère qui les liait. Les Darcy avait été la proie de beaucoup de ragots depuis leur mariage et c'était certainement avec étonnement que la plupart de la société remarqua le changement radical.

-'Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai déjà hâte d'être sorti.' Murmura Darcy. 'Cette soirée est d'un ennui…Au moins, il y en a deux qui s'amusent bien.'

-'Je crois que Kitty apprécie l'attention qu'elle reçoit.'

-'Oui, d'ailleurs, j'ai demandé à Richard de jeter un coup d'œil sur les prétendants osant s'aventurer vers elles. Je crois que nous aurons une Saison assez mouvementée.'

Elizabeth soupira. 'Pemberley me manque terriblement. Je souhaiterais être en juin pour y retourner.'

Darcy eut un petit sourire en coin. 'Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que vous reverrez Pemberley en juin.'

Surprise, Lizzie le dévisagea. 'Comment? Pourquoi?'

-'Premièrement, nous avons le mariage de nos très chers cousins dans peu de temps et nous y resterons probablement quelques semaines. Ensuite, je vous ai promis un voyage et tout est en place pour que nous partions tout l'été.'

-'Vraiment?'

-'Oui. Georgiana et Kitty seront à Greenfield Park pendant notre absence, question d'être chaperonnées par le seul homme en qui j'ai confiance, et Pemberley a déjà tous ses ordres pour opérer pendant la période estivale sans notre présence.'

-'Allons-nous en Irlande?' demanda-t-elle avidement, les yeux brillants.

-'Oui, sur la propriété de mon père, maintenant la mienne, bien que je n'y sois pas allé depuis sa mort.'

Elizabeth dût faire tout son possible pour ne pas sauter de joie. Plutôt que de faire un spectacle d'elle-même, elle regarda son époux tendrement et lui dit : 'Je vous aime, Fitzwilliam Darcy.'

-'Pas autant que je vous aime, Elizabeth Darcy.'

(-*-)

_Bon, en ce qui concerne Eve…Pour celles qui s'inquiètent de savoir si je vais continuer ma fic après tant de commentaires négatifs et dénigrants, rassurez-vous…je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire! Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris ma défense, mais ça ne vaut pas la peine que vous vous souciez de cela, Eve a droit à ses opinions et même si je partage votre avis que si elle n'aime pas mon histoire elle n'a qu'à ne pas la lire, le fait est que je ne me prends pas la tête avec ces commentaires. Les premiers ont été un choc, bien sûr, mais je n'étais pas surprise d'avoir quelques détails incorrects car je ne suis pas une professionnelle et je n'ai ni formation en littérature ni en grammaire ni en histoire ni en anthropologie. Fanfiction est un endroit pour partager et pratiquer, non? C'est ainsi que je le vois et que je l'ai toujours vu. La critique constructive est toujours appréciée, mais dès que le ton des commentaires devient arrogant, je ne m'en soucie pas car des gens qui n'aiment pas mon écriture, il y en aura toujours. Est-ce que mon écriture est mauvaise parce qu'une seule personne ne l'aime pas? Avec tous ces beaux commentaires et encouragements que vous m'envoyez, croyez-moi que c'est cela que je retiens. Merci à toutes d'être aussi fidèles et impatientes de lire la suite, j'espère ne jamais vous décevoir! À bientôt : )_


	26. Chapitre 26: Mrs Anne Fitwilliam

_Je crois que c'est la première fois que je respecte mon échéancier! Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous auront la notification du nouveau chapitre datant du 6 mars, mais ici il est toujours le 5 et je m'apprête à publier un chapitre à temps. Qui l'aurait cru! Sans plus tarder, voilà! Oh, et s'il vous plait, ne vous souciez pas trop du titre, je ne savais pas comment l'appeler. _

**Chapitre 26**

_Mrs Anne Fitzwilliam_

Londres tout entière parlait de ces fiançailles. Depuis le Bal de la Court, où Richard Fitzwilliam avait présenté sa fiancée, aucun autre sujet n'était plus d'actualité que celui du mariage du nouvel Earl de Glencestershire et de la fille de Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Quel bon parti cela était pour tous les deux! Issus de bonnes familles riches et respectables, il semblait naturel pour tous que cette union ait lieu. N'étaient-ils pas cousins, qui plus est? Les rejetons de ce couple seraient choyés; non seulement le premier hériterait du grand domaine de Greenfield Park, mais tout porte à croire que le deuxième hériterait de Rosings Park. Ainsi, le sang pur de cette famille en avait encore pour longtemps à diriger ces somptueuses terres et propriétés.

Tous s'accordaient sur ce sujet. Les nombreuses visites que les Darcy endurèrent les firent entendre toutes les raisons du monde pourquoi ce couple était le plus idéal, le plus souhaitable et le plus profitable pour chaque parti. Un par un ils défilèrent dans le salon, discutant devant une tasse de thé avec les deux futurs époux, ignorant complètement la présence des propriétaires et des jeunes filles. Ces dernières étaient bien tristes que leurs après-midi soient passés à ne voir que des couples ou femmes désirant féliciter Richard et Anne. N'y avait-il pas un seul homme avec lequel elles avaient dansé qui allait se présenter pour faire un peu plus connaissance? Avec toutes ces cartes qu'ils recevaient, n'y en avait-il pas au moins une qui portait le nom d'un de leur cavalier?

Elizabeth se sentit rapidement épuisée par la situation. Non seulement elle devait sourire aux femmes hypocrites qui l'avait snobé l'année précédente, mais ses matinées étaient passées à la préparation du mariage, qui allait avoir lieu dans moins de trois semaines. Ses soirées, quant à elles, étaient passées soit à planifier les journées à venir, soit à divertir des invités. N'y avait-il donc pas de répit pendant la Saison? Ne pouvait-elle pas dîner en famille de temps à autre, sans avoir à faire de la politesse envers des familles qu'elles ne connaissaient pas ou n'appréciaient pas? Bien sûr, elle fit de plaisantes rencontres aussi, mais l'atmosphère générale de ses journées lui pesait et Elizabeth n'avait qu'une hâte; que tout se termine afin de retrouver la paix.

Les mois d'avril et de mai furent donc passés à recevoir et planifier. Occupant un petit bureau du troisième étage, Elizabeth appréciait tout de même ces matins qu'elle passait en compagnie d'Anne, où elle apprit à connaître une jeune fille tout à fait différente de ce qu'elle imaginait. La timidité de l'héritière de Rosings Park cachait bien son intelligence et sa curiosité. Sa culture générale était excellente, dû aux longues heures passés à lire et étudier, et ses conversations étaient intéressantes et instructives. Bien sûr, Anne précisa que sa mère n'était pas au courant de sa passion pour les sujets réservés aux hommes, tels que la politique, la sociologie, la médecine et psychologie, et que seuls Darcy et Richard – et maintenant Elizabeth – partageaient cette confidence. La maitresse de Pemberley était touchée de cette attention; cette confiance lui prouvait que l'amitié qu'elles développaient depuis le bal de la Court était vraie et sincère. Elle qui croyait qu'elle aurait du mal à vivre en présence de la fille de Lady Catherine, elle avait été agréablement surprise d'apprendre qu'Anne n'avait que faire des ordres de sa mère et qu'elle n'avait qu'une hâte : être débarrassée de sa gouvernante.

Ce n'était pas que la vieille femme, qui avait été à ses côtés pour la presque totalité de sa vie, déplaisait réellement à Anne. Seulement, depuis sa plus tendre jeunesse, Mrs Fannings avait été le pantin de Lady Catherine et avait toujours été prompte à rapporter tout ce qui se passait entre elles. Malgré la douceur, la patience et les bons soins, la jeune fille n'avait jamais été capable de tisser un réel lien avec sa gouvernante, effrayée qu'un seul faux pas ne ramène sa mère pour la punir, comme tant de fois dans sa jeunesse. Heureusement, elle avait su se cacher de ces deux femmes assez facilement lors de son adolescence; derrière la porte de sa chambre, alors que tous la croyaient endormie, elle étudiait les livres qu'elle gardait bien cachés dans le plancher, sous une planche branlante. Elle avait appris à se taire et observer, à garder pour elles ses opinions et à ne démontrer aucune émotion. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait la réprouver.

La présence de Mrs Fannings chez les Darcy causait beaucoup de mal à Anne, qui supportait avec peine les commentaires désobligeants de sa gouvernante lorsqu'elles étaient seules. Lady Catherine avait été sans pitié dans son opinion d'Elizabeth et la vieille femme, qui partageait ces avis, ne manquait aucune occasion de rabaisser la maitresse de Pemberley. Elle ne se doutait pas de l'amitié grandissante entre Lizzie et Anne car c'est en catimini que la jeune fille se glissait jusqu'au troisième étage pour rejoindre son hôtesse. D'un commun accord, elles avaient décidé de taire leur complicité jusqu'au mariage et c'est avec la plus grande politesse et froideur qu'elles s'adressaient l'une à l'autre en public. Elles en riaient souvent ensemble et plus d'une fois elles avaient manqué de peu d'éclater de rire devant le sérieux de l'atmosphère lorsque toutes deux étaient présentes dans la même pièce.

Cette nouvelle amitié était aussi surprenante que fascinante pour Elizabeth, qui n'avait jamais douté que cela pourrait se produire. Le fait était qu'Anne était une personne qui avait beaucoup à partager et qui, plus que tout, avait besoin d'amies. Georgiana avait rempli ce rôle pendant des années, mais ses intérêts différaient de ceux de sa cousine et ainsi laissait sur sa soif son interlocutrice. Anne s'attacha rapidement à Lizzie qui, pleine de vie, avait l'énergie qu'elle-même ne possédait pas.

Un matin qu'elles étaient en pleine commande de fleurs, Elizabeth aborda un sujet qu'elle avait évité depuis leur première conversation et qui, maintenant qu'elles étaient plus proches, ne pouvait plus attendre.

-'Anne, il faut que je te pose une question.' Dit-elle soudainement. 'Je sais que cela semblera un peu étrange, mais je me dois de la poser pour avoir une conscience tranquille.'

-'Je t'écoute.'

-'Eh bien…avant mon mariage avec William, tu étais…fiancée avec lui et…enfin…j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour cela.'

Anne sembla surprise, mais elle eut un petit rire. 'T'en vouloir? Pourquoi donc? Pour m'avoir sauvé d'un mariage que je ne voulais pas? Je ne te le reprocherai jamais, Lizzie, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai été soulagée lorsqu'il t'a choisi. Je pensais qu'ainsi personne d'autre ne voudrait de moi, vu ma constitution, et que j'étais libre de devenir vieille fille.' Elle fit une légère grimace. 'Cependant, il semble que se marier est capital pour toute jeune fille, peu importe sa santé, et il était enfantin de croire que personne ne voudrait de moi. La fortune et le titre sont deux choses trop importantes pour qu'un homme, même s'il n'aime pas la femme qu'il épouse, puisse les outrepasser.'

-'Mais le fait de ne pas avoir épousé Will te fait épouser Richard…'

Anne haussa des épaules. 'Je sais. Mais je m'entends bien avec Richard. Je suppose que le fait de toujours avoir su qu'un jour nous serions mariés a rendu notre relation à Darcy et moi plus distante et réservée. Richard et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et il est le seul homme avec qui je peux discuter de n'importe quoi sans me sentir jugée. Peut-être suis-je chanceuse dans ma malchance; peut-être avons-nous besoin l'un de l'autre plus que nous le pensons. Nous pensons de la même manière, nous partageons les mêmes opinions dans beaucoup de domaines. Nous avons des débats très intéressants.'

Elizabeth l'écouta parler, étonnée. 'Je n'aurais jamais cru cela.'

-'Beaucoup de choses semblent différentes lorsque l'on garde le silence.'

-'Il est vrai qu'il est difficile de cerner la personnalité de quelqu'un si elle n'ouvre pas la bouche.'

-'Même si j'avais l'occasion de le faire, je ne le ferais pas. La société n'accepte pas que les femmes soient différentes, elles doivent toutes être du même moule.'

-'En effet.' Approuva Lizzie, les lèvres pincées. 'Et c'est bien dommage.'

-'Richard et moi ne pensions jamais en venir à tout ceci; le mariage nous terrifie.' Avoua soudainement Anne, soucieuse. 'Nous sommes cousins; nous sommes amis. Mais mari et femme? J'ai du mal à m'imaginer ce que ce sera pour nous. Nous avons une affection fraternelle l'un pour l'autre et je ne pourrai jamais le voir autrement.'

Elle détourna le regard, observant sans vraiment le voir le paysage par la fenêtre. Lizzie resta silencieuse un moment; elle ne pouvait comprendre comment Anne acceptait si facilement son sort si elle était consciente qu'aucun amour ne découlerait de son mariage. L'amitié était-elle suffisante pour que deux personnes passent le reste de leur vie ensemble? Et tous ces beaux moments de complicité que seuls deux amants peuvent partager? Les murmures dans la nuit, la découverte de ce monde nouveau qu'est l'amour? Il lui semblait atroce qu'Anne ne connaitrait jamais cela.

Pourquoi les femmes ne pouvaient-elles pas avoir de dire sur leur mariage? Pourquoi Anne ne pouvait-elle pas rester vieille fille, comme elle le souhaitait? Certes, Lizzie avait refusé Mr Collins, mais elle s'en était sortie seulement parce que son père ne souhaitait pas la voir malheureuse et finalement s'y était opposé. Elle n'avait donc pas pris la décision elle-même, elle avait dû faire valoir son refus en recherchant le support du patriarche de sa famille. Les femmes de sa génération n'avait généralement pas de dires sur la personne qu'elles devaient épouser; parfois ni même sur les intérêts qu'elles devaient avoir et pratiquer. Toutes jeunes filles accomplies ne devaient-elles pas savoir faire toutes les mêmes choses? Ne devaient-elles pas exceller dans les mêmes domaines? Anne avait raison; les femmes semblaient toutes faites à partir du même moule et celles qui décidaient d'être différentes en payaient parfois le prix.

-'Autant dire que nous sommes les proies d'un monde de conventions que nous ne pouvons comprendre ni joindre.' Commenta Elizabeth finalement, son ton maussade. 'Si tu choisis d'être toi-même, tu es pointée du doigt. Si tu choisis d'être comme tout le monde, tu passes ta vie à être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas.'

Anne hocha la tête. 'Exactement. Au moins, avec Richard, j'aurai la chance d'être moi-même, à défaut de connaître réellement ce qu'est l'amour.'

-'Peut-être serez-vous surpris? Peut-être que l'amour viendra, doucement…'

La jeune fille secoua la tête. 'Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir.' Son visage s'assombrit tout à coup. 'Je redoute réellement le moment où…enfin…'

Elizabeth comprit aussitôt. 'Cela risque d'être un moment pénible. Je dois avouer que je ne peux comprendre le sentiment d'affection fraternelle envers un homme, puisque je n'ai que des sœurs, mais j'imagine que cela doit paraître affreux d'avoir à accomplir un tel devoir avec une personne que tu considères comme ton propre frère.'

-'Ce l'est. Et je crois que je redoute ce moment plus que le mariage lui-même.' Avoua Anne en frissonnant. 'Si cet aspect n'existait pas, j'aurais l'âme en paix. Cependant, le fait est que je dois engendrer l'héritier et-' Elle s'interrompit tout à coup et ses joues prirent de la couleur. 'Je suis désolée, Lizzie, je ne voulais pas aborder ce sujet, je m'étais promise de ne pas le faire.'

La mention du mot « héritier » n'avait pas manqué de lui apporter un pincement au cœur, mais Elizabeth était certaine de ne pas avoir laissé transparaitre ses pensées sur son visage. Voyant son air confus, Anne s'expliqua.

-'L'autre fois, lorsque j'ai surpris cette conversation entre Abby et toi, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais du mal à…avoir un enfant.'

Elizabeth ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle baissa les yeux sur le parchemin et la plume qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. 'J'ai du mal, en effet.' Répondit-elle au bout de quelques secondes, s'éclaircissant la gorge. 'Et c'est un poids de plus en plus lourd à porter.'

-'Je suis désolée.'

-'Tu n'as pas à l'être. Il est tout à fait normal que tu ressentes la pression d'engendrer un héritier, tout comme je la ressens.'

Anne se mordit la lèvre. 'Au moins, tu as la santé et même si un enfant tarde à venir, lorsqu'il viendra, tu n'auras pas de mal à le mettre au monde…Je crains que la chance ne sera pas de mon côté lorsque ce sera mon tour.'

Elizabeth n'osa pas répondre que cette pensée venait tout juste de lui passer par l'esprit. Anne était si frêle que même une légère brise pouvait la briser en deux. Elle était petite, presque comme une enfant, et Lizzie n'avait pas besoin d'être un physicien pour savoir que l'enfantement entraînerait un énorme risque pour la jeune fille.

-'Peut-être que Richard ne voudra pas prendre de risques…' hésita-t-elle. 'Il connait ta constitution et je suis certaine qu'il ne voudra pas mettre ta vie en danger. Cependant, il reste tout de même un homme et je ne sais pas si…peut-être qu'il…'

-'Prendra une maitresse?' termina Anne, avec un petit sourire. 'Cela me serait d'un grand réconfort s'il le faisait. Ainsi, il pourrait assouvir ses désirs charnels avec une autre femme et trouver le réconfort intellectuel dans l'affection maritale d'une sœur.'

Elizabeth avait parfois du mal à encaisser le franc parlé d'Anne. Elle était si terre à terre et logique, comme si elle discutait de la température ou des récoltes de l'année. Pour Lizzie, la seule pensée que Darcy pourrait un jour prendre une maîtresse lui faisait un mal fou.

-'Les gens parleront, cela est inévitable.' Ajouta la jeune fille en soupirant. 'Cependant, est-ce vraiment une question de choix? Risquer ma vie pour assurer un héritier ou laisser mon mari faire comme il a toujours fait, me laissant ainsi vivre?'

-'Les gens ne comprendront pas, mais j'imagine qu'ils se fatigueront de ce sujet au bout d'un moment et qu'ils vous laisseront tranquille.'

Anne pâlit soudainement. 'Je ne sais pas comment je ferai pour ce mariage. Je dois me présenter devant toute cette foule, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver au Bal de la Court pour une seconde fois.'

-'Au moins, votre liste d'invités est minime. Par chance, Richard n'a pas voulu d'un grand mariage et a réussi à convaincre ta mère et la sienne de garder cela plutôt intime.'

-'C'est la seule pensée qui me rassure, crois-moi. Tant de gens s'offenseraient si ce n'était que Richard est en deuil, car le mariage d'un Earl doit se fêter en grand. Dommage qu'une si triste tragédie soit à l'origine de mon soulagement.'

(-*-)

Ce ne fut pas une noce joyeuse. Officieuse, longue et empreinte de malaise, la cérémonie se déroula dans le silence complet des invités. Elizabeth observa son mari alors qu'il conduisait Anne à l'autel et servait de témoin pour Richard. Elle était un peu en retrait, près de sa sœur et de Georgiana, loin de Lady Catherine, qui était sortie de Rosings Park pour l'occasion. Pas une fois n'avait-elle regardé dans sa direction et elle l'avait délibérément ignorée depuis son arrivée. Cependant, Lizzie ne s'en souciait guère, car Lady Catherine n'avait aucune idée de l'amitié qui maintenant liait sa fille à la femme qu'elle détestait et cela lui apportait une certaine satisfaction. Heureusement, Anne avait eu moins de mal à être le centre de l'attention et, dos aux gens qui bondaient l'église, personne ne pouvait apercevoir son visage pâle et son regard effrayé. Richard, à ses côtés, était rigide et sombre, une ombre de lui-même. De le voir ainsi peinait beaucoup Elizabeth car elle avait toujours apprécié la gaieté et la joie de vivre qui habitait cet homme.

Pourquoi le destin avait-il été aussi cruel envers lui? Pourquoi le priver de cette liberté qu'il appréciait tant et lui enlever sa famille? Il ne lui restait plus que sa mère maintenant et il était évidant que cette dernière, dont la santé défaillait peu à peu, ne serait plus parmi eux bien longtemps. Advenait que le malheur frappe à nouveau et qu'Anne meurt en couche, Richard serait réellement seul.

Elizabeth se défendit de penser ainsi. D'être si négative ne lui ressemblait pas et elle se devait de prier pour qu'Anne soit assez forte. La jeune fille était certes frêle, mais elle ne manquait pas de bonne volonté et il fallait que ce soit suffisant. C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'elle embrassa et félicita les nouveaux mariés, leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde.

Anne et Richard ne rentrèrent pas tout de suite au Glencestershire. Ils s'attardèrent à Londres un moment, chez les Darcy, et Elizabeth apprécia ces derniers moments avec Anne. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas la revoir de sitôt; Greenfield Park était loin de Pemberley et la jeune épouse supportait mal les voyages. Avec Jane, Charles et Charlie qui visitaient souvent, la maisonnée était remplie d'entrain et de rires. L'endroit était vivant, gai et tous les jours apportaient de nouvelles activités, de nouvelles complicités et de nouveaux souvenirs. Kitty et Georgiana s'épanouissaient comme des roses dans la société, où les prétendants affluaient et les courtisaient, et c'est l'œil vigilant que Darcy et Richard se chargèrent de passer au peigne fin les jeunes hommes s'intéressant à elles.

La veille du départ de chacun, un grand dîner fut organisé et c'est avec un mélange de joie et de tristesse que le groupe passa sa dernière soirée. Assise dans le grand salon en compagnie de Jane, Lizzie ressentait déjà la nostalgie l'assaillir. Malgré son impatience de partir pour l'Irlande, elle savait que tout ceci lui manquerait. Jane, qui semblait plus pâle qu'à son habitude, était nerveuse.

-'Que se passe-t-il, Jane?' demanda finalement Elizabeth. 'Ne me dit pas que tout va bien car je peux très bien voir que c'est faux.'

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. 'Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire, Lizzie…Charles vient tout juste de m'en faire part et ce n'est pas encore tout à fait certain, nous saurons dans quelques jours si…'

-'Si?' insista Lizzie, anxieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait mettre sa sœur dans tous ses états.

-'Nous voulons déménager et nous attendons la réponse du notaire pour savoir si tout est en ordre et si nous avons la propriété sur laquelle nous avons jeté notre dévolu.'

Elizabeth resta silencieuse un moment, incertaine de savoir si elle était soulagée de cette nouvelle. Honteuse, elle n'avoua pas qu'elle avait eu peur qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle était enceinte, car elle n'aura pas pu contenir ses émotions. D'avoir vu Charlie aussi souvent ces derniers temps n'avait en rien arrangé son obsession et c'était le cœur en miette qu'elle allait se coucher le soir, versant quelques larmes à l'insu de Darcy.

-'J'espère que c'est pour vous rapprocher et non pour vous éloigner,' répondit Lizzie d'une voix moins enjouée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Jane eut soudainement un grand sourire. 'Tu ne devineras jamais.'

-'Où?'

-'Carlton.'

Elizabeth resta sous le choc un moment. 'Le domaine voisinant Pemberley?'

Jane hocha de la tête et Lizzie dut faire un grand effort pour ne pas crier de joie. 'Nous allons être voisine?'

-'Oui! N'est-ce pas merveilleux? Charles m'en a fait la surprise, c'est la raison pour laquelle Darcy et lui sont allés à Londres, en mars. Dès qu'ils ont su que la propriété était à vendre, ils ont sautés sur l'occasion et ce n'est pas sans peine qu'ils ont réussis à l'obtenir. Enfin, si tout est en ordre, mais j'ai espoir que tout sera parfait et que bientôt nous y emménagerons.'

-'Cette nouvelle est fantastique!' s'exclama Lizzie en prenant les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes. 'Oh, Jane, si tu savais à quel point cela me fait plaisir!'

-'J'en suis tellement heureuse! Si tu savais à quel point notre séparation est difficile, de ne pas pouvoir te voir et te parler aussi souvent que je le voulais est très pénible et même si j'essaie très fort de ne pas laisser paraître ma tristesse à Charles, je crois qu'il l'a senti. Il a été assez généreux et aimable et si gentil de faire ceci pour moi, pour nous. C'est plus que je ne mérite.'

Elizabeth eut un sourire. 'Tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde, Jane, et dès notre retour d'Irlande j'irai te rendre visite.'

-'J'espère bien. La propriété est magnifique, si simple et élégante et les enfants pourront jouer sans problème dans le jardin et-'

Lizzie sursauta. '_Les_ enfants?'

Jane rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. 'Enfin…je voulais dire…ce n'est pas encore certain…mais peut-être…j'attends encore un mois pour être certaine que…enfin…que ce soit réellement le cas.'

Ce fut comme une claque au visage. Elle se sentit pâlir et s'excusa aussitôt, quittant la pièce sans annoncer son départ ou souhaiter une bonne nuit à ses invités. Elle monta les escaliers rapidement; le souffle lui manquait et même si elle affichait un visage neutre, en elle ses émotions lui brûlaient le ventre.

Elizabeth referma la porte derrière elle et s'écroula contre celle-ci, la respiration saccadée, les larmes aux yeux. La douleur était si forte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses tremblements. Elle mordit son poing avec force pour retenir le cri qui voulait s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. C'était comme si elle avait gardé pour elle ces émotions si longtemps que maintenant elles débordaient de son être tout entier. La surprise l'avait prise de cours; le sentiment d'échec qui avait suivi avait été trop intense pour qu'elle puisse le gérer.

Elizabeth savait que Jane serait terriblement blessée de sa réaction et que la culpabilité la rongerait jusqu'à la moelle. Elle savait que son comportement avait été irraisonnable et impulsif et peu digne d'une hôtesse exemplaire. Elle savait que les sentiments qui l'accablaient à l'instant même étaient démesurés. Cependant, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle ne pouvait chasser la douleur que cette nouvelle lui avait faite, la sensation de ne pas accomplir ce pour quoi toute femme est née. Elle ne pouvait ignorer cette voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait qu'elle était stérile et que jamais elle ne pourrait avoir d'enfants. Elle ressentait le besoin de porter la vie plus que jamais, mais tout ce qu'elle sentait était le vide à l'intérieur d'elle.

Lizzie resta un instant ainsi; puis, soudainement, elle sentit qu'on cognait à la porte et elle savait, avant même qu'il ait parlé, que c'était Darcy.

-'Lizzie?'

Lentement, elle ouvrit la porte. Il pénétra dans la pièce en silence, prenant conscience des larmes sur ses joues et de son air abattue. Elizabeth savait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de tout lui dire; dans tous ces mois où elle s'était demandée quand ce serait son tour, elle n'avait pas osé en reparler avec son époux. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement impatient d'avoir des enfants. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre que ce vide en elle lui faisait mal. Cependant, il était le seul dont les paroles pouvaient la consoler et les bras pouvaient apaiser pour un temps la douleur.

Elle savait aussi qu'il ne parlerait pas avant qu'elle soit prête à le faire. Elizabeth prit donc une grande inspiration et fut la première à briser le silence.

-'Je suis désolée.' Dit-elle d'une petite voix. 'J'ai fait un spectacle de moi-même et j'en ai honte.'

Darcy eut un sourire rassurant. 'Nous sommes en famille, Lizzie, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.'

-'Jane doit être déconcertée'

Le maitre de Pemberley poussa un léger soupir. 'En effet, elle était des plus horrifiée de savoir qu'elle avait pu te causer du mal.'

-'Elle m'a annoncé une nouvelle qui m'a…profondément bouleversée.' Termina difficilement Lizzie, sentant une vague d'émotion la submerger à nouveau. Sa voix trembla et aussitôt Darcy était à ses côtés.

-'Je croyais que de savoir qu'elle viendrait habiter près de nous te ferait plaisir.' Dit-il doucement en la serrant dans ses bras.

-'Oh, si, je suis heureuse de savoir que seulement quelques miles nous séparera l'une de l'autre.'

-'Y a-t-il une autre nouvelle dont je ne serais pas au courant?'

Lizzie hésita un moment. 'Jane croit qu'elle…qu'elle est à nouveau…'

Elle ne put le dire. Même ce simple mot la faisait souffrir. Désespérée, elle s'arracha aux bras de son mari et marcha vers la fenêtre, dos à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire, pas maintenant. À cet instant, elle était trop vulnérable pour penser raisonnablement.

-'Ce serait une bonne nouvelle…non?' commenta lentement Darcy, après une minute de silence. Par chance, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le dire pour qu'il comprenne la signification de sa phrase incomplète. 'Habituellement, ce genre d'évènement est cause pour réjouissance.'

Elizabeth se tourna brusquement vers lui, les joues rouges. Elle ne pouvait retenir la colère qui l'emporta soudainement. 'J'en suis très consciente, Will, mais je suis incapable de ressentir du bonheur. Tout ce que je ressens c'est…ce vide immense en moi, cet échec, cette réalisation que je suis la seule qui n'est pas capable de…de…'

Darcy haussa les sourcils devant ce ton aussi agressif. 'Toute chose en son temps.'

Lizzie expira bruyamment en roulant les yeux. 'Oui, c'est ce que tout le monde me répète. C'est ce que tout le monde pense. Cependant, il faudra que je m'y fasse et toi aussi; tu as épousé une femme stérile, incapable de te donner un héritier.'

-'Nous avons déjà parlé de ceci, Elizabeth.'

-'Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi!' s'exclama-t-elle en faisant un pas vers l'arrière lorsqu'il en fit un en avant. 'Je ne veux pas de pitié, je ne veux pas de paroles rassurantes, je ne veux pas de mensonges. Je suis stérile, il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Je suis jeune, forte et en santé; si j'étais réellement fertile, je serais déjà enceinte de notre deuxième enfant, comme Charlotte, comme Jane. Même Lydia a conçu Edwina dès les premiers mois de son mariage! En novembre nous serons mariés depuis deux ans; deux ans! Et je n'ai toujours rien; ni enfant, ni de signes d'en avoir un. Je n'ai absolument rien.'

Sa voix se brisa. La réalisation de ce qu'elle venait de dire la frappa de plein fouet et, si au début elle n'avait dit cela que pour se rassurer elle-même, pour dramatiser la situation, elle réalisait à ce moment qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Peut-être ne pourrait-elle réellement jamais avoir d'enfants.

-'Tu réaliseras assez vite que tu as épousé la mauvaise femme.' Poursuivit-elle dans un murmure. 'Une femme excentrique qui ne peut remplir son rôle correctement et tu t'en voudras d'avoir pris la décision de demander ma main à mon père. Tu regretteras d'avoir choisi la seule Bennett qui n'est pas capable d'enfanter.'

-'Lizzie…' dit tendrement Darcy. 'Écoute-moi, je t'en prie. Si Dieu décide que de notre union aucun enfant ne sera conçu, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir épousé la femme que j'aime, qu'elle m'offre le privilège d'être le père de ses enfants ou non. L'important, à mes yeux, c'est de t'avoir à mes côtés, et c'est la seule chose que je te demande : de m'aimer, peu importe ce qu'il arrive. Le reste est facultatif. Si nous ne pouvons avoir d'enfants alors nous vivrons vieux et léguerons notre héritage aux enfants de Georgiana.'

Lizzie se sentit légèrement rassurée par ces mots et, après un moment d'hésitation, elle baissa sa garde afin de se retrouver à nouveaux dans les bras de son mari. 'Tu me promets de ne jamais m'en vouloir?' murmura-t-elle contre son torse. 'De ne jamais regretter de ne pas avoir de fils?'

Darcy pesa ses mots. 'Je ne peux te promettre de ne pas souffrir de ne pas vivre cette expérience, comme tu en souffres présentement et en souffriras certainement encore longtemps. Cependant, je te promets que jamais je ne te blâmerai pour cela et que je partagerai ce manque et la peine qui l'accompagnera. Nous passerons au travers de cette épreuve ensemble.'

Elizabeth hocha la tête, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle le savait sincère, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir responsable de cette situation.

-'Pourquoi ne suis-je pas normale?' souffla-t-elle, découragée, sentant les larmes monter à nouveau. 'Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si différente?'

-'Parce que chacun de nous est unique.' Répondit Darcy dans ses cheveux. 'Et que je t'aime différente; je ne te changerais pour rien au monde, ni pour faire plaisir à personne, ni pour des enfants. Je préfère te garder telle que tu es réellement, excentrique, charmante et exaspérante.'

Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de rire. 'Désolée.'

-'Ne le soit pas. Je ne peux comprendre ce besoin féminin, cet instinct maternel, mais j'espère faire assez pour te supporter dans cette épreuve et t'apporter le réconfort dont tu as besoin.'

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment. Ils ne bougèrent pas lorsque les voix de Kitty et Georgiana dans le corridor annoncèrent que la soirée était terminée et que tout le monde allait à sa chambre respective pour la nuit. Dans cet étau de chaleur et de réconfort, Elizabeth sentit la douleur se transformer de poignante à supportable. Elle n'était pas prête à accepter la vérité, si vérité cela était, mais au moins elle avait maintenant la certitude que de perdre l'espoir d'être mère ne lui ferait pas perdre l'amour de son mari.

Au bout d'un moment, Darcy la repoussa doucement. 'Il te faut oublier tout ceci.' Dit-il fermement, mais avec douceur. 'Il faut que tu te changes les idées; promets-moi de profiter du voyage que nous allons faire cet été et que tu n'y songeras pas, au moins pour cette courte période de temps.'

-'Je ne peux te promettre de ne pas y penser, mais je vais essayer.'

-'L'Irlande t'aidera à oublier ta peine.' Affirma son époux avec conviction. 'Ce pays est magnifique et les beautés que tu y verras apaiserons ton esprit. Tu es une aventurière, ma très chère Lizzie, et je crois que ce voyage te fera le plus grand bien.'

-'J'espère bien.'

-'J'en suis sûr.'

Le lendemain fut la journée du grand départ. Elizabeth souhaita bon voyage à Kitty et Georgiana, qui allaient à Greenfield Park avec Anne et Richard, et Big Ben sonnait seulement neuf heures lorsque Darcy et elle prirent la route du port afin de prendre un bateau qui les embarquerait vers l'Irlande. Lizzie monta à bord de l'embarcation, excitée et effrayée à la fois, n'ayant jamais eu la chance de voyager de cette manière auparavant. Aussitôt sur le _Bridget_, Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de se sentir trépigner d'impatience. Le trajet ne serait pas long, deux jours tout au plus, et le temps était magnifique. Lorsque la voile fut déployée et que le bateau commença sa descente de la Tamise, Elizabeth se posta à la proue pour ne rien manquer de la vue. Le vent salin de la mer la frappa rapidement en plein visage, frais et vif, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'ouvrir les bras, comme si elle allait s'envoler et rejoindre les milliers d'oiseaux qui volaient au-dessus d'eux. Plus rien ne sembla importer à ce moment excepté la liberté qu'elle ressentait, exaltante, délivrante. C'était comme si le fait de s'éloigner de Londres, de la Société, des convenances et de la vie mondaine lui enlevait un poids immense des épaules. Elle allait vers l'inconnu, vers l'aventure. Elle allait passer l'été dans un pays qui lui était totalement étranger. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'Angleterre, c'était comme si toutes ses pensées se clarifiaient et ses soucis la quittaient. Elle accueillit ce répit avec plaisir et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Darcy l'entoura de ses bras, les yeux perdus sur l'horizon. Elle pouvait sentir son sourire sur sa joue, son bonheur de la voir enfin heureuse et libérée. Elle se laissa prendre avec délice et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, en silence, profitant du privilège d'être ensemble, seuls, jeunes et amoureux.

Le temps fut parfait pour la durée du voyage. Tôt le matin du deuxième jour, Darcy réveilla doucement sa femme et l'empressa de s'habiller sans lui dire pourquoi tant de hâte. Elle obéit et, encore toute endormie, elle monta sur le pont et vers la proue, où elle se sentit tout à coup très éveillée. Devant elle, comme une brume verdâtre et grise, s'élevait les côtes de l'Irlande.

(-*-)

_Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé : ) _


	27. Chapitre 27: Le Pays d'Émeraude

_Ne me jetez pas de pierres pour avoir pris autant de temps avant de publier…presqu'une année complète s'est écoulée! Et chaque mois qui a passé je me disais que je devais me reprendre et écrire, mais l'inspiration et la motivation n'y était pas, j'avais trop en tête pour me concentrer. Un déménagement, une grossesse et un mois avec bébé plus tard, me voilà de retour! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre : )_

**Chapitre 27**

_Le Pays d'Émeraude_

L'excitation d'Elizabeth était à son comble lorsque le navire accosta à Cork. Un brouillard léger recouvrait la ville à peine éveillée et c'est avec délice qu'elle observa ce nouvel environnement. Les multiples bateaux, les routes de pierre, les rues étroites, les grands immeubles étroits et cheminées fumantes donnaient une allure un peu austère, très citadine. De grands panneaux annonçaient le nom des grandes compagnies de l'endroit, visible de loin pour tous les visiteurs arrivant par la mer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près des quais, Lizzie remarqua que déjà beaucoup d'hommes étaient au travail, criant des ordres à droite et à gauche alors que les navires marchands étaient chargés et déchargés. De loin, ils avaient l'allure d'une colonie de fourmis grouillante de vie.

-'Qu'est-ce que c'est?' demanda Lizzie, curieuse, en voyant les nombreux barils et caissons. 'Que transporte-t-ils?'

-'Du bœuf salé, du porc et du beurre.' Répondit Darcy en observant à son tour. 'Cork est un grand fournisseur de l'armée britannique. Ils sont aussi en demande pour le lin, le coton et la laine. Et, bien sûr, ils sont les experts de la bière brune.'

Il pointa un écriteau très visible où l'on pouvait lire : _Beamish and Crawford Brewery_. Il était difficile de manquer cette affiche ainsi que l'immense usine car une odeur permanente de malt flottait dans l'air et Elizabeth fronça légèrement le nez. Puis Darcy l'emmena de l'autre côté du bateau afin de lui pointer un large espace, beaucoup plus loin, remplit de navires de guerre. 'Voici Cork Harbour. Lors de la Guerre d'Indépendance américaine, Cork a été insurpassable dans sa collaboration, abritant de nombreux navires. Je ne serais pas surpris si cet endroit servait à nouveau d'ici quelques années.'

Lizzie jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers son mari. 'Napoléon?'

Darcy hocha la tête. 'Nous avons beau avoir réduit à presque rien la Seconde Coalition l'an dernier, le fait est que les risques que d'autres conflits se développent n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Napoléon ne restera pas en Égypte très longtemps et je crains que son implication dans la République Française ne le pousse à voir toujours plus grand et plus loin. Je crois que les gens savent que sans lui et Lazare Carnot, les soulèvements sont voués à l'échec. La France n'a plus d'argent pour supporter ses troupes, mais ce ne sera pas toujours ainsi. Il faut se préparer au pire, Lizzie, car cette histoire est loin d'être terminée, peu importe la vanité de nos compatriotes anglais.'

Elizabeth ne commenta pas. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas en politique et n'avait jamais vraiment été consciente des guerres et conflits. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas d'intérêt, mais elle avait du mal à entendre parler de guerres, batailles et tueries sans se sentir profondément bouleversée des conséquences qui en résultaient. Et puis de toute manière, aucun homme ne voulait discuter de ces choses en présence de femmes, puisqu'à leurs yeux la nature fragile du sexe féminin ne leurs permettaient pas d'entendre parler de ces choses sans les faire défaillir.

-'Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cela.' répondit Lizzie, songeuse. 'C'est si…urbain. J'imagine que les villes du nord de l'Angleterre doivent un peu ressembler à cela, non?'

Darcy eut un sourire. 'Oui, mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies que cette ville est très anglaise, tout comme Dublin. Ceci est un endroit clé pour le commerce, il va de soit que ce ne soit pas le « Pays d'Émeraude » auquel tu t'attendais. Soit patiente, Elizabeth, bientôt tu verras qu'il y a beaucoup plus à ce pays que cette petite ville marchande.'

Elle lui fit un sourire, confiante que le meilleur restait à venir. Lorsqu'ils mirent pieds à terre, Darcy se dirigea vers une voiture conduite par deux chevaux noirs. Il discuta un moment avec le cocher, puis invita la jeune femme à le suivre dans une petite auberge. Ils mangèrent pendant que leurs bagages étaient chargés dans le wagon les accompagnants et, lorsque tout fut prêt, ils prirent la route principale menant à l'extérieur de la ville.

-'Combien de temps jusqu'au domaine?' demanda Lizzie, ne tenant pas en place. Maintenant que Cork et les banlieues étaient derrière eux, les plaines verdoyantes de l'Irlande avaient rapidement remplacé la brique et la pierre, offrant une vue spectaculaire sur les terres fertiles. Des murets de calcaire délimitaient les pâturages pour les vaches, moutons et les terres cultivées, donnant au paysage une allure de puzzle à grande échelle. La couleur de l'herbe était vive, parsemée par-ci par-là par des amoncellements de cette pierre si commune en Irlande. L'air était frais, le ciel clair. Des fleurs sauvages poussaient par milliers, ajoutant une note de couleur à ce vert si frappant, embaumant l'air d'une promesse d'un bel été.

-'Ce n'est pas très loin.' Répondit Darcy avec un sourire, voyant l'éclat dans les yeux de sa femme. 'Cependant, nous allons nous arrêter chez des amis, les Calberts, pour quelques jours. Ce sont nos voisins, malgré les miles qui nous séparent, et j'aimerais que tu puisses voir Evergreen Place le soir, juste au moment où le soleil se couche. C'est un spectacle délectable.'

-'Ce pays est magnifique.' Souffla Elizabeth, ébahie. Elle ne pouvait expliquer le sentiment qui l'habitait, cette sensation d'être surpassée par ce qu'elle voyait, impressionnée, séduite et intimidée à la fois.

Darcy répondit en serrant sa main. Lizzie le trouva plus détendu qu'à son habitude, plus souriant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec admiration, avec amour. Il était si beau ainsi! Elle pouvait voir qu'il aimait cet endroit par la manière qu'il avait de regarder autour de lui, ayant parfois cette étincelle de reconnaissance, cette parcelle de souvenirs qui dansaient dans ses yeux. Elizabeth observa le paysage et son époux à intervalle, aussi charmée par ces deux spectacles.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez les Calberts, la nuit commençait à tomber. L'air était lourd et humide et les nuages menaçants. À peine furent-ils descendus qu'une pluie torrentielle éclata et couvrit l'horizon comme un rideau. Heureusement pour eux et les domestiques, une large arche protégeait une partie l'entrée et c'est au sec qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le petit manoir et que les bagages furent déchargés et menés à l'intérieur.

Elizabeth se sentit nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, mais elle réalisa bien vite qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur puisque seul un homme et sa fille les accueillirent. La jeune femme, environ du même âge qu'elle-même, était d'une pâleur laiteuse. Son visage était couvert de tâches de rousseurs et ses cheveux, roux, faisaient ressortir le vert pomme de ses yeux. L'homme de la maison, Mr Calbert, était un homme approchant la soixantaine, contrastant étrangement à côté de la jeunesse de sa fille. Il avait les cheveux poivre et sel, des favoris fournis et des petits yeux sombres. Son sourire était chaleureux lorsqu'il s'avança pour serrer la main de Darcy, lui claquant l'épaule familièrement.

-'Ah, Darcy, je suis heureux que vous ayez pensé à nous rendre visite!' s'exclama Mr Calbert de sa voix grave et portante. 'Il y a des années que nous avons eu le plaisir de vous voir, comment allez-vous, la santé est bonne?'

-'Excellente, et la vôtre?'

-'Vieillissante, malheureusement! Seigneur, à quand remonte votre dernier voyage? Huit ans?'

Darcy approuva. 'Oui, pour les funérailles de mon père.'

Mr Calbert claqua de la langue, l'air désolé. 'Un brave homme, votre père. Je ne l'oublierai jamais.'

-'Mr Calbert, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma femme, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy.'

-'Que le diable m'emporte, vous avez là une femme des plus exquises!' s'exclama leur hôte avec emphase, la faisant rougir. 'Enchantée, Mrs Darcy, c'est un plaisir de rencontrer celle qui a su dérober le cœur de ce vieux garçon.'

Darcy éclata de rire, contaminée par la bonne humeur de son ami. 'Toujours aussi charmeur. Je devrais peut-être la surveiller, de peur qu'elle ne me redonne le mien pour dérober le vôtre.'

-'Ne vous inquiétez pas mon cher! Mes jeunes années sont derrière moi et je n'ai qu'une seule envie maintenant, vivre mes vieux jours dans la paix et la tranquillité. Une femme aussi belle que la vôtre est comme un cheval sauvage; il faut de la patiente et du temps pour l'apprivoiser et je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre pour essayer à nouveau!'

Puis il se tourna vers sa fille et lui fit signe d'avancer. 'Vous reconnaissez ma fille, Vivianne?'

Darcy sembla surprit. 'Notre dernière rencontre remonte à si longtemps, vous n'étiez qu'une enfant.'

Vivianne eut un petit rire. 'Ce temps est révolu, Mr Darcy, et je me dois aujourd'hui de me conduire en jeune femme respectable et d'oublier les aventures où j'allais me cacher dans les pommiers.'

Elle fit ensuite une révérence devant Elizabeth. 'Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Mrs Darcy, bienvenue à Ballyhara Manor. Vous devez être affamée après ce long voyage, le dîner sera bientôt servi. J'imagine que vous désirez tous les deux vous rafraîchir avant le repas?'

-'Volontiers.'

Ils furent alors conduis à leur chambre à l'étage, où ils s'empressèrent de se changer. Darcy était impatient de retrouver son hôte afin de rattraper le temps perdu et Lizzie, malgré la brève rencontre, était curieuse d'en apprendre d'avantage sur la femme de la maison.

Elizabeth n'eut pas de mal à bien s'entendre avec Miss Calbert. Elle était si chaleureuse et ouverte que les conversations défilèrent sans problème pendant toute la soirée.

-'Vous avez un manoir magnifique, Miss Calbert.' dit Elizabeth, en toute sincérité, jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Sur le manteau de la cheminée se trouvait un portrait qui attirait son attention depuis son entrée dans le grand salon; une femme rousse, d'une grande beauté, aux traits similaires que son interlocutrice, mais avec de légères différences qu'elle n'aurait pu identifier d'où elle se tenait.

-'Vivianne.' Corrigea la jeune femme avec un sourire. 'Je ne suis pas habituée aux formalités, vous m'en excuserez. Je préfère mon prénom à ce titre impersonnel.'

-'Soit, nous serons donc Vivianne et Elizabeth.' Approuva la brunette avec un sourire. 'Il me fait réellement plaisir de vous connaître, je dois avouer que je craignais me sentir seule ici, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Mon mari me disait que c'était plutôt isolé comme endroit, sans grande activité sociale.'

-'En effet, ce coin n'est pas réputé pour ses salons ou ses activités mondaines, et je crois que c'est ce qui fait son charme. Pour une vie plus mouvementée, vous devrez vous rendre à Dublin.'

Elizabeth eut un léger rire. 'Oh! Je ne suis pas pressée de retourner dans les griffes de la société, je serai très bien ici.'

-'L'Angleterre ne vous manquera pas trop, donc?'

-'Non, pas pour un moment…J'ai enfin l'impression de pouvoir respirer ici, de sortir d'un étau qui m'a trop fortement serré. Il y a tant de mystères et de beautés à voir, je ne crois pas pouvoir me lasser d'un si bel endroit.'

Miss Vivianne éclata d'un rire clair. 'Oui, des mystères, il y en a énormément et le peuple irlandais est très attaché à son folklore. Une très riche histoire habite cette île, une vie entière ne serait pas assez pour découvrir tous ses secrets.'

Lizzie se sentit aussitôt intéressée. 'À quoi ressemble le folklore ici?'

-'Les contes et légendes sont aussi nombreux que les étoiles, Mrs Darcy, mais la plupart parlent de fées et de créatures étranges, de l'Autre Monde, de passages magiques, de Cu Chulainn et de changellings, de la nature, de superstition et de règles étranges. Une culture compliquée à comprendre et longue à apprendre lorsqu'on ne vient pas d'ici. Même après toutes ces années, je n'en sais qu'une infime partie. Bien sûr, mon père me défend de me mêler au peuple irlandais.' Ajouta-t-elle d'un air un peu pincé, comme si cela l'agaçait particulièrement. 'Il n'a jamais compris l'appel que ma mère avait pour son peuple et ne comprends pas celui que je ressens depuis que je suis toute petite. Il nie totalement le fait que ma mère était irlandaise; à ses yeux, elle a été anglaise dès le moment où il lui a passé la bague au doigt et l'a emmené vivre ici.'

Elizabeth cacha tant bien que mal sa surprise, ce à quoi Vivianne répondit par un sourire triste. 'Ce n'est pas une notion que mon père veut que je partage, mais je n'en ai pas honte et je n'ai plus cinq ans. Je ne considère pas mon sang salie par mes origines, bien au contraire, malgré ce que peut en dire la société.'

-'Je n'aurais jamais osé penser cela.' Répondit aussitôt la maitresse de Pemberley, sincère. 'Avec tout ce que l'on entend en Angleterre sur l'Irlande, cette nouvelle est seulement surprenante. Je suis surprise que votre père ait su renverser les préjugés de ses compères et faire à sa guise.'

Vivianne eut l'air sombre pendant un moment. 'Il a abandonné bien des choses en mariant ma mère. Il n'est retourné que très rarement en Angleterre par la suite et plusieurs de ses « amis » n'ont plus jamais voulu lui adresser la parole. Et il s'est produit la même chose avec ma mère; elle a été reniée. En brisant cette barrière qui les séparait, mes parents se sont retrouvés seuls.'

-'C'est affreux…'

-'Malheureusement, c'est ainsi que les choses se passent. Deux peuples différents, deux fiertés trop bien ancrées pour espérer un rapprochement quelconque.'

Lizzie fronça les sourcils. 'Pourtant, ils vous acceptent ici. Vous vivez dans ce manoir depuis votre naissance, sûrement avez-vous une place dans ce pays?'

Vivianne eut un sourire triste. 'Ballyhara est sécuritaire pour moi, mais en dehors de ces terres, il est préférable d'éviter les zones peuplées d'Irlandais. Je ne crois pas qu'ils attaqueraient ouvertement les Anglais, mais le fait est qu'ils détestent tout ce qui concerne la Grande-Bretagne et cela est clair dans leur yeux.'

-'Mais pourquoi tant de haine?' s'emporta Elizabeth, touchée par cette histoire et peinée de savoir cette nouvelle amie emprisonnée dans une maison, entre deux peuples qui ne veulent pas d'elles. Quelle vie de solitude cela devait être!

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'animèrent. 'Une longue rivalité qui dure depuis des centaines d'années déjà. Cependant, je crois que le coup de grâce s'est passé l'année précédente; le soulèvement a été un massacre et les rebelles ont eu du mal à l'accepter. L'amertume et la rancœur est présente dans tous les cœurs des natifs et leur haine envers les Anglais est à son apogée.'

Elizabeth se rappelait vaguement avoir entendu Darcy parler de cet évènement. 'Est-ce la raison pour laquelle je n'ai vu aucun Irlandais depuis notre arrivée? Ils nous fuient?'

Miss Vivianne fut soudainement très sérieuse. 'Vous fuir? Oui et comme la peste! Feriez-vous autrement si un peuple étranger venait un jour pour vous chasser de vos terres, vous les voler et vous interdire non seulement d'en posséder, mais aussi de pratiquer ouvertement votre religion? Comment réagiriez-vous si tous vos droits légaux vous étaient retirés? Si vous étiez traité en moins que rien, au même rang qu'un animal? Que seul un mince espoir de reprendre ce qui est réellement vôtre motive vous et vos proches à vivre même si toutes rébellions sont vouées à l'échec?' Elle sembla prendre conscience du ton de sa voix et se calma, ajoutant : 'De toute manière, vous n'en verrez pas beaucoup ici car ils ont été chassés à l'Ouest afin de laisser de la place pour les Big Houses. Un luxe que les riches aristocrates aiment se payer même s'ils foulent rarement ce sol. Pardonnez ma passion, Elizabeth, mais la condition des Irlandais une cause qui me tient particulièrement à cœur.'

Lizzie, qui avait été muette devant ce discours enflammé, était un peu déboussolée. 'Votre agitation est bien normale, je n'étais pas du tout consciente que la situation était ainsi.'

-'Sans vouloir vous offenser, les Anglais ne portent pas attention à ces détails habituellement.' Répondit la jeune femme un peu sèchement. 'À quoi bon se soucier de la vermine? D'un peuple moins évolué et nettement moins intelligent? Vous ne trouverez pas beaucoup de compatriotes partageant mon opinion, et si mon père m'entendait, il me réprimanderait sur le champ malgré le fait qu'il partage mon avis sur le sujet. Cependant, je ne peux pas ignorer les conditions horribles dans lesquelles les Irlandais sont obligés de vivre et les fautes commises à leur égard. C'est aberrant. Et si mon père est apte à l'oublier, ma conscience n'est pas ainsi faite. Je le dois à ma mère, qui a grandi ici et qui m'a enseigné ce respect de la vie et de l'humain en tant qu'humain et non en tant que race. On ne peut définir une personne par son sang, seulement par son cœur.'

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration, puis retrouva son sourire et ses fossettes. 'J'ai eu la chance d'apprendre un peu de la langue lorsque j'étais plus jeune car j'avais beaucoup de temps libres et pas beaucoup de compagnie. Mes demi-frères ne sont jamais venus ici, ils sont toujours restés en Angleterre; je crois qu'ils n'approuvaient pas le choix de notre père lorsqu'il s'est remarié avec ma mère. Compte tenu de la situation et de la solitude que celle-ci nous imposait, nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, ma mère et moi, et elle m'a enseigné tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur son peuple, sur sa famille, sur l'endroit où elle a grandi. Je crois que mon père en était conscient, mais a toujours fait comme s'il ne le savait pas, par respect pour elle je suppose. Je crois que le fait que je sois une fille l'a grandement soulagé lorsque je suis né; si j'avais été un garçon, les choses auraient été beaucoup plus compliquées pour moi. Heureusement, une femme n'a que peu d'importance aux yeux des grands hommes et je n'aurai pas à faire ma place en société. En fait, le seul problème sera de me trouver un mari.'

Elizabeth poussa un léger soupir. 'Votre situation est en effet bien délicate.'

-'Oui, aucun bon parti digne de la situation de mon père ne voudra de ma main vu l'origine de ma mère. Un homme de moins bonne famille pourrait outrepasser ce détail, mais serait refusé par mon père, qui ne souhaite pas que j'épouse un homme en-dessous de ma situation.'

-'Mais peut-être qu'un homme, digne de votre père, s'éprendra de vous et demandera tout de même votre main?' encouragea Lizzie avec forte conviction, trahissant ainsi son besoin de rassurer non seulement son interlocutrice, mais également sa propre personne.

Vivianne répondit avec un petit rire cristallin. 'Oh, ma chère, je ne suis pas si naïve. Je sais bien que l'entourage de votre mari était contre sa décision de vous épouser et qu'il l'a fait malgré tout, mais ma situation est bien différente. Je ne fréquente aucune société, je n'ai donc pas de contacts pouvant m'aider à rencontrer des hommes éligibles, alors mes chances sont minces de pouvoir m'en sortir aussi facilement. Je suis du genre réaliste, je ne me fais pas de fausses idées.'

Elizabeth voulut commenter cette remarque, mais leur hôte les interrompit soudainement.

-'Ciel! Avez-vous vu l'heure?' s'exclama Mr Calvert, jetant un coup d'œil à la grande horloge dans le coin de la pièce. Il était passé minuit. 'Je crois que nous avons assez accaparé nos invités, Vivianne, laissons-les se reposer un peu, ils ont fait un long voyage!'

Elizabeth fut déçue que la soirée ait passé si vite et c'est avec regret qu'elle regagna sa chambre que Darcy et elle partageait pour la nuit. Son époux semblait heureux et de bonne humeur, et c'est avec entrain qu'il parlait de la journée du lendemain.

-'J'avais oublié à quel point la compagnie de cet homme était agréable.' Dit-il en se déshabillant alors que Lizzie était déjà sous les couvertures. 'Mon père et lui étaient de très bons amis et je n'ai pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi. Son humeur est contagieuse, ses discussions passionnantes. Je me rappelle des étés que je passais ici, j'ai si souvent grimpé aux arbres et couru dans les champs pendant que mon père et Mr Calvert prenaient un verre sur la terrasse ou partaient pour de longues promenades à cheval. Cette propriété est magnifique, plus encore que notre propre résidence à Evergreen Place.' Il s'interrompit soudainement, l'air piteux. 'Je suis désolée, Lizzie, je viens de réaliser que je ne t'ai pas accordé beaucoup d'attention ce soir alors que nous sommes supposé être en lune de miel. Je suis désolé.'

Elizabeth eut un petit rire. 'Ne t'excuse pas, Will, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir rencontré Vivianne, sa compagnie est tout aussi agréable que semble l'être celle de Mr Calvert. Nous avons tout l'été pour être ensemble alors je ne t'en veux pas de rattraper le temps perdu.'

-'Vous êtes la plus compréhensive des femmes, Mrs Darcy, je ne vous mérite pas!' dit-il en se glissant près d'elle, l'attirant contre son corps. 'Si je ne l'avais pas déjà fait, je braverais le monde entier pour vous avoir comme femme.'

Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de glousser en sentant ses mains agripper sa taille, tirant sur le coton blanc de sa robe de nuit. 'Will! Dois-je croire que l'air de l'Irlande vous rend aventureux?'

-'Peut-être.' Murmura-t-il suavement en l'embrassant juste derrière l'oreille. Il se retira brusquement, affichant un air faussement honteux. 'À moins que vous ne soyez trop fatiguée, ma très chère épouse, pour partager un moment d'intimité avec votre ingrat de mari.'

Elle lui frappa le torse sans grande force, rougissant de plaisir. 'Ne dis pas de sottise, Will.'

Darcy haussa un sourcil, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres. 'Permission accordée alors?'

-'Avec plaisir.'

Ils restèrent un moment chez les Calvert et c'est avec une curiosité grandissante que Lizzie apprit à connaître son hôtesse. Elle considéra rapidement cette dernière comme une amie et chaque jour qui passait semblait empreint de nouvelles choses à apprendre et découvrir. Miss Vivianne était cultivée et intéressante, et elle adorait les promenades elle aussi, ce qui ne manquait pas de plaire à Elizabeth. Elles passaient de longues heures à marcher sur le domaine de Ballyhara Manor, explorant les moindres recoins qu'il avait à offrir, et la maitresse de Pemberley buvait les paroles de sa compagne comme de l'eau tant son intérêt pour ce pays mystérieux grandissait avec les jours qui passaient.

C'est donc avec une légère déception que Lizzie reprit la route au bout d'une semaine, impatiente de découvrir sa maison pour l'été, mais triste de quitter une si bonne compagnie.

-'Nous nous reverrons.' Promis Vivianne en lui serrant les mains, sincère. 'La route n'est pas si longue et je serais heureuse de vous recevoir à nouveau, Mrs Darcy.'

Sur ces mots, ils se quittèrent et les Darcy montèrent à bord de leur voiture afin de reprendre la route.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Evergreen Place, mais Darcy fit attendre le cocher au détour d'une légère pente escarpée, derrière de gros rochers voilant la vue. Il sortit de la voiture et marcha un peu plus loin, laissant la jeune femme seule. Il faisait presque sombre maintenant, et frais, et Elizabeth resserra le châle qui recouvrait ses épaules. Elle était impatiente de voir cette demeure qui plaisait tant à son mari et il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'écoula avant qu'il ne vienne la chercher enfin. Le soleil perçait la pénombre grandissante et donnait une couleur orangée au ciel. Lizzie eut un sourire en voyant Darcy vérifier une dernière fois que le moment était idéal, puis il lui prit la main et l'invita à le suivre. Il l'emmena là où il avait fait son inspection quelques minutes plus tôt et l'aida à monter sur une roche plate, l'agrippant solidement à la taille et l'attirant vers lui par le fait même.

Elizabeth retint son souffle devant ce tableau magnifique, où le contraste des couleurs chaudes du couché de soleil et celles des paysages froids et verts de l'Irlande donnait une allure féérique à cette propriété qui, réalisait-elle avec peine, était sienne. Elle ne pouvait croire la chance qu'elle avait de posséder d'abord Pemberley, dans toute sa splendeur, puis Evergreen Place, un endroit un peu plus modeste, mais avec un charme presque irréel tant par sa simplicité que par son emplacement.

Le manoir était de forme rectangulaire, à trois étages, et était couvert de vignes luxuriantes sur la moitié de la façade avant et sur la totalité de la façade est. L'allée menant jusqu'à l'entrée était étroite et en pierre beige, avec quatre marches délimitant les jardins de la terrasse. Des fleurs multicolores décoraient les plates-bandes bien entretenues et des rosiers longeaient les chemins. Leur parfum embaumait l'air et chatouillait délicieusement l'odorat de la jeune femme.

Pour accéder au domaine, la voiture descendit une pente légèrement abrupte, puis vira sur le chemin à droite lorsque le terrain s'aplani. De grands arbres se dressaient comme des soldats au garde-à-vous tout le long de la route menant à la demeure, puis s'arrêtaient brusquement pour laisser l'œil se régaler du grand espace déboisé et verdoyant qu'offrait Evergreen Place.

Elizabeth n'avait qu'une hâte; visiter les lieux. Cependant, il était tard maintenant et elle savait qu'il serait impossible pour elle de sortir de la maison. De plus, elle était fatiguée et affamée, et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle apprit que le dîner serait servi dès leur arrivé. Elle remonta donc l'allée de pierre au bras de son époux, observant les vignes abondantes et les fenêtres impeccables. Des domestiques s'affairaient déjà à débarquer les bagages et à les emporter à l'étage. Dès son entrée dans la demeure, Lizzie remarqua à quel point c'était différent que Pemberley. Les servants, bien que tout à fait convenable, ne semblaient pas aussi stoïques. Plusieurs lui sourirent sans gêne en s'inclinant et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle répondit, heureuse de cet accueil chaleureux.

Le diner fut servi rapidement et Elizabeth se régala de plats divins. Ici, l'étiquette ne semblait pas de mise et il n'y avait aucun tape-à-l'œil. La vaisselle était fine sans être ornée, la nourriture de qualité sans être extravagante et les services peu nombreux. Elle apprécia l'intimité de ce repas et sa simplicité, qui lui rappelait les repas de Longbourne. Vu le nombre limité de domestiques, aucun d'eux ne restaient dans la salle à dîner pour les observer manger d'un air impassible. Si quoi que ce soit était nécessaire, ils n'avaient qu'à sonner une petite cloche.

Darcy et elle ne s'attardèrent pas dans le salon, et montèrent rapidement se coucher. Aucune raison n'eut à être donnée pour ce retrait hâtif, ils faisaient comme ils le souhaitaient. Ils se retirèrent donc dans leur chambre, fatigués mais excités d'être à un nouvel endroit. Lizzie ne manqua pas de remarquer l'air songeur de son mari et elle l'interrogea sur son humeur en lui apportant une coupe de vin, s'assoyant à ses côtés près de l'âtre.

-'Cela fait si longtemps que je suis venu ici,' répondit Darcy d'une voix empreinte de nostalgie. 'La dernière fois était à la mort de mon père. Il voulait que son corps repose ici, loin de l'Angleterre, et j'ai veillé à ce que ce souhait se réalise il y a huit ans maintenant. Il adorait cet endroit.'

Son regard était fixé sur les flammes. Même en plein été, il faisait frais ici.

-'Je peux facilement comprendre cet attachement.' Répondit doucement Elizabeth, posant une main sur la sienne. 'De revenir ici doit raviver certains souvenirs, j'imagine.'

Darcy eut un sourire. 'Oui, beaucoup. De mon enfance surtout, j'aimais l'accompagner dans ses voyages et il ne m'en donnait pas toujours l'occasion. Mais ce sont des bons souvenirs que ces murs contiennent, des images joyeuses et du bon temps passé loin de tout. À cet âge, j'appréhendais le futur qui m'attendait et mon père a toujours été très compréhensif. Cela peut sembler difficile à croire, mais je n'ai pas toujours été un homme si…en confiance. J'ai été jeune; j'ai voulu voir le monde. J'ai voyagé, j'ai étudié, j'ai voulu qu'on me prenne au sérieux et j'ai cherché l'approbation de mon entourage. J'imagine que la mort de mon père a renforcé ce besoin en moi d'être le pilier de ma famille. Je me suis préparé à ce moment en douceur, depuis mon enfance, et venir ici me permettait de me libérer de mes obligations. Il comprenait cela. Ces moments passés ensemble en cet endroit nous rapprochait beaucoup.'

Elizabeth serra doucement sa main, lui offrant un sourire compatissant. 'J'imagine que c'est difficile pour toi de revenir ici.'

Darcy secoua la tête. 'Non, en fait c'est tout le contraire. Je pensais que ce serait ainsi, mais je me sens…bien. Nostalgique, oui, mais je suis soulagé d'être ici, comme si je pouvais respirer à nouveau.'

Lizzie pencha la tête sur le côté, caressant les cheveux bruns de son époux. 'Je suis heureuse de te savoir à l'aise, Will, j'aurais eu du mal à vivre un été entier ici si j'avais su que tu n'y étais pas bien.'

-'Je crois que nous aurons plutôt du mal à partir.'

-'En effet, je crois que cette solitude et cette paix nous sied parfaitement. Nous devrions considérer ne jamais retourner en Angleterre!'

Darcy eut un petit rire. 'Et Georgie? L'emmener ici réduirait considérablement ses chances d'un bon parti.'

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil. 'N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaitais? Qu'elle ne sorte pas en Société avant quelques années encore?'

-'Ahhh, si j'écoutais ma conscience égoïste, elle n'aurait jamais de mari et vivrait ses vieux jours à Pemberley sous ma tutelle. Cependant…'

-'Cependant elle deviendra rapidement une femme et voudra fonder sa propre famille, dans sa propre maison…' termina Lizzie, percevant la note sombre de son ton. 'Elle ne t'oubliera jamais, Will, et viendra souvent te rendre visite. Peut-être trouvera-t-elle un domaine près du nôtre et les visites seront donc nombreuses.'

-'Quoi qu'il en soit, elle est trop jeune pour que je pense à cela maintenant. Je ne vais pas me morfondre alors que je suis en vacance, dans un magnifique havre de paix, avec la plus belle femme qui existe sur la terre.' Déclara-t-il en l'attirant à lui, l'asseyant sur ses genoux. Ses mains glissèrent sur sa taille, caressèrent son dos et ses hanches.

-'Eh bien,' gloussa Lizzie en devinant aisément l'idée derrière ses gestes. 'Vous ne perdez pas de temps, Mr Darcy!'

-'J'ai perdu assez de temps en Angleterre.' Murmura-t-il, embrassant son cou, tout près de son oreille.

Loin était l'idée pour elle de protester.

Lizzie se réveilla le lendemain d'une transe délicieuse. Le corps engourdit de sommeil et de passion, elle s'étira allègrement et fût surprise d'entendre son mari grogner près d'elle lorsqu'elle le heurta par inadvertance. Le soleil était haut déjà et rarement Darcy avait-il fait la grasse matinée. Il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux entrouverts à peine, et lui dit : 'Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter un tel traitement?'

Lizzie eut un petit rire et se pressa contre lui, trouvant sa place parfaitement au creux de son bras. 'Avez-vous bien dormi?'

-'Jusqu'à ce réveil brutal, oui.' Plaisanta-t-il en lui embrassant le front. Il s'étira à son tour, poussant un long soupir de contentement. 'Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois où j'ai flâné au lit. Je devrais me méfier d'y prendre goût.'

Elizabeth haussa les épaules. 'Je ne m'y opposerais pas. Pour une fois que je vous ai toute à moi, je ne m'en plaindrai pas.'

Darcy eut un sourire. 'Restons ainsi un moment encore alors.'

Toute la journée le couple ne se quitta pas une seconde. Pas une fois le maitre de la maisonnée demanda à être seul pour s'occuper de la paperasse qui l'attendait dans son bureau. Du matin au soir, il ne s'occupa que de sa femme, l'emmena en promenade dans les jardins, puis à cheval sur les grands chemins, et ils dinèrent sur la terrasse et veillèrent tard, à discuter et rire, profitant de ces moments de solitudes si rares en Angleterre.

Elizabeth aimait cet autre homme, ce Darcy qui souriait à tout moment et éclatait d'un rire sincère. Elle était heureuse d'enfin avoir du temps avec lui, du temps précieux où il agissait comme un jeune marié. Les jours passèrent où il ne changea pas d'attitude, où son humeur était au beau fixe et son attention entièrement sur elle. Lizzie savait qu'elle se devait de profiter de chaque seconde, de chaque baiser volé derrière un arbre, de chaque caresse furtive sur son corps lors des promenades, des sourires coquins et des regards langoureux. Toutes les nuits Darcy était avide d'elle, passionné, affamé. Il était libre comme il ne l'avait jamais été, fougueux, téméraire. Elle fondait dans ses bras, ne se lassait pas de ce corps qu'elle aimait tant et de ces baisers dont elle avait si souvent rêvé. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait l'impression de vivre, un rêve, un magnifique rêve où enfin elle vivait cette romance dont les livres font si souvent mention. Et elle adorait cela.

Ses moments préférés ne se résumaient pas seulement à ceux partagés dans la chambre à coucher, mais aussi lorsque Darcy s'ouvrait à elle sur son passé, sur ses attentes pour l'avenir, pour Pemberley, pour Georgiana. C'était comme si une fenêtre s'ouvrait sur ses pensées et qu'elle avait enfin droit de voir au creux de son âme, lui faisant apprécier encore plus cet homme qu'elle avait épousé. Elle s'ouvrit à son tour, ne haussant aucune barrière sur ses opinions et ses pensées, complètement en confiance. Ils se redécouvraient, enfin.

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur dans le jardin, Darcy la conduisit près d'un vieux saule pleureur, imposant dans son feuillage fourni et son tronc massif. Les branches de cet arbre étaient si nombreuses et feuillus qu'elles formaient un écran opaque tout autour de sa circonférence, produisant ainsi l'effet que seul un grand mur de feuilles se trouvait à cet endroit.

Lizzie ne put décrire la sensation qui l'assaillit lorsqu'elle pénétra dans ce sanctuaire naturel. Sous le saule, à l'abri des regards, elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans un autre monde. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles et le mouvement que cela produisait donnait l'impression que le monde autour d'elle valsait et ondulait.

Darcy l'avait prévenu de ce qui l'attendait à cet endroit. Il avait attendu plusieurs jours avant de le faire, mais ce matin il avait annoncé qu'aujourd'hui il souhaitait visiter la tombe de son père.

La tombe se trouvait un peu sur la gauche; de grandes racines l'entouraient, la camouflant presque du regard. Elizabeth n'osa pas imaginer le temps et la sueur qu'il fallut pour creuser à cet endroit. La croix celtique était gravée, énonçant le nom complet du défunt et l'année de sa mort. Il y avait aussi une inscription sur le cercle de la croix, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lire.

-'C'est de l'irlandais.' Répondit Darcy lorsqu'elle demanda la signification de toutes ces lettres étrangement associées. 'Mon père a fait faire cette croix à l'insu de tous et j'ai dû faire traduire pour savoir ce qu'il y avait inscrit. Ces mots veulent dire : À jamais tien, si Dieu le veut.'

Elizabeth hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle ne formula pas ce qu'elle avait en tête à voix haute, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi son beau-père avait insisté pour se faire enterrer ici, en Irlande, et de graver sa tombe dans cette autre langue si méprisée des Anglais. Elle savait, selon les dires de son époux, que le défunt Mr Darcy adorait ce pays d'Émeraude, mais était-il naturel de pousser si loin cette adoration? À sa demande, sa dépouille avait été transportée jusqu'ici et malgré la tombe à Pemberley, le corps de l'ancien maitre des lieux résidait en Irlande et non là où il se devait. Peu de gens était au courant de ce fait; en fait, elle-même l'avait appris que ce matin-là. Ce n'était pas à elle de juger les dernières volontés du paternel de son époux et elle ne posa donc pas de question.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cercle de feuilles et de branches et revinrent dans le monde normal, le ciel s'était couvert de nuages sombres. Imprévisible, la température en Irlande n'avait pas manqué de surprendre le couple plus d'une fois. Repérant un gazebo non loin de là, ils se précipitèrent vers l'abri à toute vitesse, juste à temps pour ne pas se faire prendre par le torrent de pluie qui déferla sur le domaine. Resserrant son châle autour de ses épaules, Lizzie songea au fait que ce pays n'était pas très clément d'un point de vue météorologique et que malgré le soleil, le vent était toujours frais et vif, la pluie imprévisible. De la voir ainsi tomber la fit sourire car cela lui rappelait qu'elle était à l'étranger, dans une aventure toute particulière, et elle ne pouvait demander mieux. Elle tendit la main pour sentir les gouttes d'eau sur sa peau. Darcy la pressa contre lui, la réchauffant de sa chaleur. Le front contre sa joue, elle se blottit contre lui avec délice. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, elle se sentait profondément heureuse. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas l'être? Ici, elle se sentait libre, chez elle. Ici, Darcy était un mari attentif et amoureux, avide d'elle, tout à elle. Il n'y avait pas de visite, pas de convenances strictes, pas d'œil indiscret, pas de ragots, pas de Société. Ici, ils étaient simplement Fitzwilliam et Elizabeth.

(-*-)

_Voilà! Soyez indulgentes mesdames, je suis un peu rouillée! Et j'avoue avoir oublié quelques détails de mon histoire…mais je vous ai fait attendre assez longtemps et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne sera pas trop différent des autres, et surtout, j'espère que tout est cohérent! _

_Je promets de ne pas prendre autant de temps pour publier le prochain chapitre, ma pause est terminée et malgré un bébé qui n'aime pas dormir, je trouverai le temps de reprendre l'écriture, ça me manque!_


End file.
